


狂澜/Raging Waves

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 94
Words: 323,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，阿图瓦雷尔中心，全年龄无CP.A story about Artoirel and everyone that relates to him.





	1. 血脉/Bloodline

自母亲告诉斯特凡尼维安他又要有一个弟弟或妹妹后，艾因哈特家的长子便时不时“无意”地在阿图瓦雷尔面前表现出优越感。

“我是大人了，不能再做这么幼稚的事情。”

斯特凡尼维安老气横秋地对晶莹透亮的玻璃弹子摆手，眼睛却时不时瞟一眼那些浑圆的小东西在阳光下的漂亮投影：“……这都是小孩子才玩的玩意儿，你自己留着吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔跪在石凳上，用一根指头按住玻璃珠，对玩伴的发言感到些许不服。斯特凡尼维安与他同龄，远未到可称之为“大人”的年纪。他无疑是在虚张声势，但阿图瓦雷尔不知该如何辩驳，因为斯特凡尼维安抛出一个他无从印证的理论：

“做了哥哥，就是大人。这和年龄没有关系，而是身份的问题。”

艾因哈特家长子的小脸上显出些许骄傲来：“何况是三个孩子的哥哥呢，我是三倍于你的大人！”

“他这么说。”

阿图瓦雷尔伏在母亲身旁，有些遗憾地看着收在盒子里的玻璃弹子：“父亲送的这些，里面的花纹很罕见。埃马内兰现在还不能玩，本来想先分斯特凡尼维安一半……”

福尔唐伯爵夫人嘴角噙着笑，满意于阿图瓦雷尔的慷慨，纤长手指温柔抚过长子的黑发：“这是他的损失，你不妨全都自己收着。”

“多可惜。”阿图瓦雷尔阖上盒盖前，仍往里面看了好一会，“斯特凡尼维安不想要，给奥瓦埃尔也是好的。他好像没有他自己说得那样像个大人……”

黑发男孩轻轻地叹了口气，失落的小模样逗笑了伯爵夫人：“那么你为什么不直接拿给奥瓦埃尔呀？”

阿图瓦雷尔更沮丧了：“斯特凡尼维安不让——他看自己的弟弟们看得紧，好像怕我抢走一个似的。”

针对这点，斯特凡尼维安也有自己的哲学：他和阿图瓦雷尔都生在皇都最为显赫的人家，入手稀奇玩意儿的机会均等，因而对于能够对玩伴炫耀的东西自然小心非常——一个小生命，这可不是单凭血统尊贵或地位崇高而能够获得的，而是神的赠礼——由斯特凡尼维安引自艾因哈特伯爵夫人。

“神决定送一个弟弟妹妹的评判标准是什么呢？”阿图瓦雷尔往伯爵夫人身边靠了靠，小声问道：“斯特凡尼维安都要有第三个了，我只得埃马内兰一个……我不像他一样聪明，还是没有他强壮？如果告诉我再想要一个弟弟或妹妹需要做什么，我一定做得不比斯特凡尼维安差。”

伯爵向来要求继承人从反省自身入手，看来早期教育卓有成效，此刻却让伯爵夫人哭笑不得：“这个并不取决于你，我的宝贝。”

“那取决于谁？需要我帮忙吗？”

伯爵夫人轻咳一声，觉得认真回答这个问题为时尚早，只好含混地说：“取决于……祈祷吧。就像你父亲总说的，大声表达自己的诉求。神在确定那是你的愿望之前，不会自作聪明地给你一个惊喜。”

“我从今天开始祈祷。”阿图瓦雷尔的眼睛亮了起来。

福尔唐伯爵夫人把这个小插曲讲给艾因哈特伯爵夫人一次后便将其忘在脑后。她是个尊贵而繁忙的妇人，尽管育儿的职责已由乳母和仆人们分担，上流社会却总有去不完的晚宴与读诗会等着她去赴。大部分是必要的应酬，少部分是伯爵夫人的爱好——福尔唐伯爵政务繁忙，多半时候是不在的，在时又要分时间给家中琐事和他们的孩子们。在丈夫无法顾及她时，她需要给自己找些事情做。

做伯爵夫人也没什么好——有时候她在赴约的路上偶然瞥见相互扶持的平民夫妇，会有一点感慨。而在看清妇人身上破旧的草布衣裙时，又会庆幸自己高贵的出身和完美的婚姻。

伊修加德阶级制度森严，四位伯爵夫人的位置几可算得上所有女性的憧憬。没有小女孩没做过嫁入四大家族的美梦，而已身在他人梦中的福尔唐伯爵夫人，似乎不该再奢求一份长久的陪伴——他们国家与龙族的战争持续千年，数不胜数的家庭失去丈夫，仅由妻子一手支撑下去，再将自己的孩子、另一个年轻女子的丈夫送上战场，重复一场悲恸的因果。

我已经很幸福，但两个孩子对偌大一个家族来说，确实有些不够。

福尔唐伯爵夫人探望孕中的艾因哈特伯爵夫人时，看着嬉闹的男孩子们这么想。

伯爵夫人哄骗爱子随口而出的话，阿图瓦雷尔却坚决地奉行着。

他每天都于晚祷时在心中向神明祈求。由于母亲的语焉不详，阿图瓦雷尔便不止向战神哈罗妮，而是十二神挨个献上祷言。小小的孩子在这件事上倾注了超越他年龄的信念与执著心，甚至已经开始懵懂地为自己规划一个大哥哥应该做的事情。

阿图瓦雷尔喜爱的玩具、书籍和珍奇物什被他均分为二，留给埃马内兰和他未来的弟弟或妹妹“继承”。尽管以福尔唐家的家世而言完全没有这样做的必要，年幼的下任家主却笃信父亲所教导的分享与友善，同时也牢记着懂事的孩子不该向大人哭闹索求，而一次都没有向自己的母亲追问“我什么时候才能再有个弟弟妹妹”。

未来的福尔唐家主自律地贯彻着他以为可行的“召唤仪式”，日复一日，安静非常，直到艾因哈特伯爵的第四个孩子拉妮艾特平安降生。

说艾因哈特伯爵欣喜若狂完全不为过。

在得知自己终于得到一个女儿后，这喜极而泣的父亲不顾礼节与关防，冲进产房热烈亲吻自己疲惫的妻子，抱起红皱皱的女儿在室内转圈。

“我的安琪儿，我的玫瑰花蕾！”他淌着眼泪大笑，简直不知拿怀中的小东西如何是好，“她长大后肯定会像她的母亲一样，成为有一头蔷薇般血红长发的美人。儿子们！”艾因哈特伯爵对围过来的长子次子展示，“看呀，你们的妹妹！她可真漂亮啊！”

甫降生的婴儿一贯看不出美丑。斯特凡尼维安瞥了一眼，觉得和克罗德班出生时也没什么两样，不由得好奇弟弟和妹妹到底有什么不同。阿图瓦雷尔只有一个弟弟，要拿妹妹去他面前夸耀时，他得条理分明地说清妹妹比弟弟好在哪里。

伯爵对这个问题支支吾吾，想出妥当的回答前又沉浸进拥有女儿的喜悦之中。两个儿子面面相觑，觉得一时间无法得到答案，只得放任父亲手舞足蹈，转而去逗乳母牵着的克罗德班。

当天下午，艾因哈特伯爵亲自到福尔唐伯爵府递送女儿的洗礼请柬。斯特凡尼维安自然不会放过这个炫耀的机会，也像模像样地给玩伴拿了一张。信封华美，加印着艾因哈特家的玫瑰火漆，精致得仿佛艺术品。

阿图瓦雷尔如获至宝，对斯特凡尼维安郑重道谢，这倒让艾因哈特家的长子摸不着头脑：他本意是想见阿图瓦雷尔羡慕的样子好洋洋自得，没想到却收获莫名的感激。

“……真没劲。”

凸显他与阿图瓦雷尔不同的东西突然失效，让斯特凡尼维安自讨没趣地回了家。人性一贯如此：当他人不看好你所珍视的东西时，在你自己眼中那东西很难不失了价值。而在所有人的质疑中仍坚持信念的宝贵与艰辛，斯特凡尼维安多年后体会至深。

此刻艾因哈特家的长子只是感到疑惑，疑惑于奥瓦埃尔和克罗德班好像没有往日可爱，疑惑于对再去看看新生的妹妹提不起劲头的自己，更疑惑于阿图瓦雷尔拿到请柬后所展现出的喜悦。

那封请柬被阿图瓦雷尔当做幸运物件，郑重地供奉在祈祷室的神像前，并严正地告诉负责侍奉自己的少年见习管家“不可丢弃”。少年是福尔唐伯爵和伯爵府总管精挑细选、作为未来总管继承人而为阿图瓦雷尔培养的，自然对小主人的命令严格执行，叮嘱家中其他佣人。

伯爵夫人只做周祷，因此数天后洗礼请柬才被她发现。

与她一同的，还有刚刚抵家的福尔唐伯爵。伯爵从战区归来，准备为盟友的新生儿送上祝福，也例行要对哈罗妮的庇佑献祷。此刻看到不同往常的装饰物，拿起来随口问了一句：“艾因哈特家的请柬？为什么放在这里。”

少年见习管家据实回答：“是大少爷放上去的。具体为什么我并没有问。”

伯爵点头：“不问是正确的。他是你的主人，你只需执行他的命令——把他带过来吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔有段时间没有见过福尔唐伯爵，依恋之情写在脸上，却又不敢越礼、像寻常人家的孩子般去拥抱自己的父亲。他六岁多了，懂得自己已不能像埃马内兰那样毫无顾忌地黏着父亲。伯爵此时却不在乎那么多——福尔唐家的骑兵在战区折损数人，经历失去后的人总是会格外珍惜身边人一些，何况是对自己的继承人、他与妻子爱的结晶。

黑发男孩被父亲抱在怀里，并没有放心撒娇，而是诚挚地咕哝一声：“感谢哈罗妮。”

伯爵亲吻长子柔嫩的脸蛋：“感谢哈罗妮。你好像又长大了一点。”

“小孩子总是长得很快，一不注意就错过了。”

伯爵夫人的应声里似乎带点对丈夫公事繁忙的埋怨。对此，福尔唐伯爵并不打算在孩子面前对妻子有所表示。伯爵夫人也没有继续显露任何不满，而是替丈夫询问阿图瓦雷尔：“艾因哈特家的洗礼请柬，为什么要放在神像前面呢？”

阿图瓦雷尔清明的眼睛看向自己的母亲：“那是一个例证。”

“什么的例证？”这次发问的是伯爵。

“愿望的例证，献给神明的。”阿图瓦雷尔兴奋地解释道：“我每天都在祈祷，但还是怕神不明白呢，幸好斯特凡尼维安帮了大忙。”他转而望向自己的父亲，清晰地表达诉求：“我想再要一个弟弟或妹妹。”

做父亲的与做母亲的面面相觑。几秒种后，伯爵夫人似是想起来自己曾对儿子说过的话，执丝帕的手举到唇边，轻微地“啊”了一声。

妻子的小动作尽数落在伯爵眼中。一家之主半是好笑半是责备地看了她一眼，低头瞅见孩子坚定的神情，突然也觉得似乎没有更好的方式能告诉这个小男孩，他的祈祷与例证并不会真的为他带来弟弟妹妹。

纯真的希望，一向让人难以下手戳破。未来的事，也没人能说得准。伯爵与爱妻正值青春，身体安泰，再拥有几个孩子似乎不成问题。想到这里，福尔唐伯爵跟妻子交换了一个眼神。

“这个神迹是需要很长时间才能达成的。在实现之前，你能够一直坚持吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔最为敬畏父亲，伯爵的这句话仿佛敲定了祈祷所具有的力量。黑发男孩重重点头：“我能做到！”

这段插曲也没有长久地停驻在福尔唐伯爵与伯爵夫人的心头，各自奔忙的他们并不知道阿图瓦雷尔仍坚持着祈祷与给未来的弟弟妹妹贮藏宝物的行为。而当某天清晨伯爵心事重重地告诉自己的长子，马上他的新弟弟会入住伯爵府时，惊喜的孩子只当是自己的祷告终于上达天听，而忘记去质疑为何自己的新弟弟与埃马内兰降生时不同，不是由自己的母亲带到人世的。


	2. 决断/Decision

少妇与她的儿子相依为命。

这里是库尔扎斯中央高地边缘、靠近摩杜纳的一个小小集落。旅人们继续行进前需要补给，集落因而得以发展起来。住民极少是本地人，多数来自伊修加德其他地区：为避战乱、为求新生，或为免睹物思人而聚集于此。

“他的父亲在和龙族的战斗中牺牲了。”

五年多以前，少妇抱着婴儿加入了集落的生活。此处的妇人们亦有很多在战争中失去家中栋梁，对于境遇相同的女性自是非常照顾。少妇美丽温婉，针线手艺精湛，靠替旅行者缝补衣物或裁制新衣为生。生活不至于富庶，但也足以支持自己和孩子的日常花销。

她的孩子在充满喧闹和关爱的大家庭中长大。

疲乏的旅人会让男孩在集落内跑腿，然后奖励他几枚金币或当地罕见的小玩意儿；陆行鸟棚的管理人常托男孩去萝卜地里除草，换取一次乘上鸟背的机会；居民们得了新食材，毫不吝啬地拿出来与他们母子分享；而他母亲巧手缝制的玩偶，永远在集落孩子们的枕边占据首席。

男孩有和他同龄的玩伴们，但他最喜欢的还是给旅人办事，尤其是和那些勇武精壮、不同于一般商旅的冒险者们接触。母亲的描述里，他的父亲是为国捐躯的英雄，而集落里最为接近“英雄”这个概念的，莫过于一个个身手高超的冒险者。

“父亲是什么样的人？是龙骑兵，还是弓箭手？”男孩问他的母亲。

“是一名光荣的骑士，我的孩子。他用他的生命守护住了我们。”

骑士在冒险者中不算少见。狄兰达尔家的骑兵也在周边有管辖权，会以月为循环周期过来巡视、征收杂税及解决纠纷一类。他们背上带有家徽的盾牌，构成男孩儿时最耀目的回忆和最恳切的向往。

“我要成为骑士，像父亲一样保护母亲和国家。”

他和鸟房管理人的儿子一同坐在陆行鸟背上，举着树枝削成的剑和一口破锅宣誓成为集落的骑士。仪式简陋，但情真意切。闹哄哄的酒馆，湿润的萝卜地，有点臭的鸟房，南来北往的冒险者，以及宛如家人的集落住民。这些战乱一隅中平凡的安宁，便是一直以来男孩对幸福生活的最高理解，也是最想守护的。

冒险者在集落歇脚。

他受雇于福尔唐家，此去摩杜纳是为采买皮毛。福尔唐家与狄兰达尔家素有龃龉，因私而派家族骑兵过境怕是会引发不必要的麻烦，福尔唐伯爵因此更偏向于雇佣功夫过人又无政治偏向的冒险者。受家主影响，总管也对分派任务给相熟的冒险者这件事习以为常。

集落的住民对于接待冒险者亦是轻车熟路。未待招呼，垂下来的陆行鸟缰绳已被人牵住：“先生，我去帮您带它喝水去。”

声音细嫩。冒险者低头，吓了一跳。牵他缰绳的人不过是个六岁左右的孩子，一头银蓝色短发在阳光下亮得晃眼，红扑扑的脸蛋上笑容真挚。这是个可爱的精灵族小男孩，但他太小了，不该出来干这种活——冒险者甚至怕自己的陆行鸟踩到他。

“你家里人呢？”他拍拍男孩的脑袋，“怎么让小孩子出来做事？”

“父亲牺牲在战场上，母亲病了。”男孩利落地回答，好像常被问到这个问题，“它可真神气！”——孩子仰头看冒险者的陆行鸟和它身上银亮的鸟甲。集落里饲养的陆行鸟多是运输用，他没见过几次战斗陆行鸟。

冒险者听他介绍集落的各种设施，边小心提防着自己搭档的步幅，几分钟后他发现自己的担心纯属多余：男孩身高不及陆行鸟腿的一半，却能灵活地避开这庞然大物的盲区，悠然领它前进。

这个孩子并不是新手——冒险者因此多问了一句：“你的母亲病了多久？”

“大约四个月，先生。”男孩答着，手下麻利地给水槽加水，“母亲以前也总是生病，这次有些长。不过我会好好照顾她的，请您放心。”

“有和你母亲同一时期得病的人吗？”

男孩抬头，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里满是惊奇：“先生，您是怎么知道的？有啊，好几位和我母亲一起浣纱的女性都病了。她们的情况要好些，不过也没康复到可以下床工作。”

冒险者表情阴郁。

“四个月”这个时间段，他不陌生。四个月前他受雇去摩杜纳讨伐一种能够致病的妖异，成功后听说妖异在逃到摩杜纳前曾在中央高地被人目击。福尔唐家曾想召集治疗系的冒险者去当地医治潜在受害者，但考虑到这件事无法在不通过狄兰达尔家认同的情况下进行，便改由官方通道共同推进。

此后的事情，冒险者只听说受影响的骑兵们已得到妥善救治，便以为圆满解决。现在看来，恐怕负责人并未调查得面面俱到。

又或者，平民在他们的救助范围外也未可知。

“带我去见你的母亲。”冒险者沉声说。

福尔唐伯爵神情有些恍惚，以至于没注意到埃马内兰在院子里对他招手。

“你父亲那里有客人，不要吵他。”伯爵夫人替丈夫辩解一句，佩戴家徽戒指的手摸摸次子的脸颊，继而转向自己的长子：“你接着讲，那只白狼怎么啦？”

伯爵的书桌上，现在放着另一件嵌有他们家徽的饰物——一个颈环。

带有福尔唐家徽的饰物，除了作为权柄象征由家主交给家人佩戴外，也会上交给教皇厅作为对女神的奉纳。这些具有特殊意义的饰品，由精工巧匠秘密制作，不被允许在市面上出现，更不可能任平民入手。

桌上的颈环，福尔唐伯爵认得。

这是他亲手给出去的，作为对一个“错误”的抵押——六年多前他带骑兵们将一个村落从龙族的围困中解救出来。庆功酒宴后的早上，他和一位年轻女子面面相觑。老套，但事实如此。

正教以守贞为荣。出轨一事对已经婚配且育有一子的伯爵来说，有损名誉；对于未出阁的女性来说，则是灭顶之灾。

伯爵将家徽颈环给了女子，告诉她可以以此为证，告发他，向教廷求个公道。具体说了什么，福尔唐伯爵自己也记得不清楚。他如同逃跑般离开了村落，很长一段时间内让自己忙得无暇回伯爵府。他不是不思念妻子和年幼的孩子，但同时也害怕面对全然不知情的家人。愧疚向来难以靠谎言掩盖，对于一直未曾行差踏错的人来说，更是如此。

但皇都一片宁静。教廷方面未听说有平民女子告发贵族轻薄的事情，伯爵本人也没收到任何“要挟”。时间长了，连福尔唐伯爵本人都开始怀疑那场情事是否真的发生，但他从未回去求证过。

现在，“证物”回来了，由他雇佣的冒险者带来的。

“这是……什么意思？”

福尔唐伯爵没有觉察到自己声音的颤抖，而冒险者奇怪于雇主发问的方式：“一位女士托我把这东西转交给您，说是您以前落下的。她由于生活辗转，一直没能有机会遇见福尔唐家的人，又不敢把它交予随便什么冒险者。现在由我物归原主，让您不要再担心。”

一句未提过去的回答，伯爵因此松了口气：“你在哪里遇见她……那位女士的？”

冒险者报上集落的名字，也说明了妖异残留的疫病影响：“其他受害者服了药已经没有大碍，但这位女士……很遗憾，她原本身体就不是很好，治疗又延误了很久，恐怕……”

伯爵噌地站起来：“带我过去。你——”他对一直侍立身旁的总管点头，“你也跟着。”

少妇的呼吸轻且浅，她的孩子伏在床边攥着母亲的手，眼睛一眨不眨。

灯旁边站着母子俩的邻人，门被敲响时她正背过身悄悄擦眼睛，见到冒险者时一滴泪水将落未落：“您回来了……这些人是……”

接着她注意到骑兵们的盾牌，恍然大悟：“是她亡夫的战友们吗？先生，您真是心肠好……大人们，感谢你们……”

骑兵们未得家主的命令，一动不动。福尔唐伯爵则疑惑非常：“女士，亡夫是指……”

邻人看伯爵的装束，知道是位大人物，不敢怠慢：“她自己讲过，丈夫因对抗龙族而死。大人，难道您不是她亡夫的主人？”

伯爵望了冒险者一眼，疑问更深：“我能……问候一下这位遗孀吗？”

“多么慈悲的大人。”邻人对伯爵行礼，那滴眼泪砸在地面上：“她在里面，她的孩子也在。”

尽管相处时间短暂，福尔唐伯爵却一眼认出了床铺上的女性。她肤色雪白，银蓝色长发在病中仍梳得整齐，眼帘阖着——伯爵记得那是双翠色的眼睛。

床前同样有着银蓝色头发的小孩子听见声音，回头看着伯爵。

福尔唐伯爵如遭雷击。

这个男孩……和阿图瓦雷尔长得太像了。

“您好……？”男孩对伯爵问好，目光投向后面的冒险者：“您回来了！感谢您满足母亲的愿望。”

冒险者点头，床上的妇人听见孩子的声音，睁开眼睛，聚焦到福尔唐伯爵时有一瞬间的惊惶。

“伯爵大人……您不该来这种地方……”她攥紧孩子的手，“您的失物，我已经托冒险者奉还了……您不该来这里……”

她的眼睛望向守在门口的邻人和伯爵身后的冒险者与总管，重复着：“您不该来……”

伯爵突然明白过来。

这位妇人，背井离乡，隐秘生活，并编造一个丈夫为国捐躯的故事，为了……维护福尔唐伯爵的名誉。

为了维护一个让她遭受如此境遇的人的名誉。

“伯爵大人，感谢您……”少妇眼中落下泪来，“感谢您拯救了我的故乡。外子能够在您麾下战死，是他的福分……您本不必屈尊降贵至此……”

是的，她的谎言至死仍完美无缺，任何目击者——她的邻人、冒险者、总管、甚至福尔唐家的骑兵，都会当做是伯爵体恤战士的遗孤而不做他想。

唯一能诉说真相的信物，也已妥善地回到伯爵自己手中。

伯爵单膝跪下去，伸手覆在男孩和他母亲的手上，颤声问：“你的孩子怎么办。”

“集落的人会照顾他。”谈到孩子，少妇的眼中充满柔情和不舍，“大家已经商量好了。”

“伯爵大人，您放心，我可是这个集落的骑士呢。”男孩抬起头，对福尔唐伯爵露出笑容。

距离极近，伯爵看得更加清楚：那双蓝眼睛，和他儿子们的极像，自然也和他的极像。

他的心脏剧烈鼓动起来。

少妇说了许多话，现下已经累了，疲惫的双眼将阖未阖，嘴里仍在说着“感谢您……哈罗妮保佑您的夫人和孩子……”

伯爵悄声问男孩：“你知道要发生什么吗？”

“母亲要去陪伴父亲了。”

男孩垂下眼睫，他的母亲对他微笑，他也回以笑容。死别的悲恸无迹可寻，满足的欢喜降临于此。

伯爵看着少妇。他和她有过一夜夫妻之实，除此之外并没有更深的交集。但这并不妨碍他怜惜她、尊敬她——面对死亡时的坦然从容，让她散发出英雄般的光辉。在这光辉面前，伯爵几乎觉得自惭形秽。

圣女要回到天上。

少妇的手指动了动，她的孩子倾身过去，听见母亲的告别：

“晚安，奥尔什方。”

福尔唐伯爵回到此地唯一一间旅馆里，总管跟着他，因地制宜地炮制出一壶香茶。

伯爵接过茶杯，没有喝：“那是我的孩子。”

总管当年曾被主人叮嘱过，属于知情人之一。他回答：“那孩子的父亲死于和龙族的战争。”随后补上一句，“他的母亲这么说。”

“他已经失去母亲了，难道还要让他失去父亲？”伯爵把茶杯重重搁回去。

总管知道主人不是在真的问自己，伯爵在需要做决定时总是需要另一个人来罗列对比条件，于是他忠实地复述少妇的所作所为：“他的父亲——按那位女士所说，已经死了。”

伯爵没理他：“我要对外承认奥尔什方。”

“哈罗妮保佑您的夫人和孩子。”总管重复少妇垂死时的话语。

福尔唐伯爵愣住了。

少妇极有可能是之后才知道他已有家室。战时的人们最懂得完整家庭的可贵。所以她选择隐瞒，选择回避。悲剧一个人承受就够了，何必扩大痛苦的连锁。

“可他——奥尔什方又有什么错，要承受父母双亡这样的不公。”伯爵跌坐进椅子，气息不稳。

“夫人和少爷们也没有错。”总管木然地回答。

福尔唐伯爵面色惨白。

他犯下的错误，他无法弥补，还要扯进最珍爱的人，为他而伤心难过。公平在哪里。

奥尔什方，他的儿子，和母亲死别，又要因为他的懦弱而和父亲生离。公平又在哪里。

选择善意的谎言，还是残酷的真实。

尤其在知情人只有——只剩两个的情况下？

“如果我……一定要带奥尔什方回去呢。”伯爵虚弱地问。

“我会称他奥尔什方少爷，以侍奉少主人的标准尊敬爱护他。”总管回答，“您的决定，我永远不会质疑。”


	3. 交错/Intertwined

阿图瓦雷尔坐立不安，在镜子前面检查了好几次翻领，对上面一道极为微小的折痕耿耿于怀。

“ 真不像样。 ” 他边走边挑剔着自己的着装，踏进偏厅时却丝毫没在意奥尔什方的朴素衣物 —— 兴奋掩盖下的紧张突如其来，让阿图瓦雷尔在看到对方时蓦然止步。

未来的福尔唐家家主早已能像个小大人一样，在社交晚宴上妥帖地和其他贵族打招呼或祝酒。但如何作为一个哥哥去招呼他的异母弟弟，却是头一遭。

“ 异母 ”—— 是父亲解释为什么这个弟弟会比埃马内兰年长时，首次向他提及的词汇。彼时阿图瓦雷尔未加思索，问了句： “ 这样也可以吗？ ” 毕竟不止他与埃马内兰，不止艾因哈特家，其他所有他叫得出名字的贵族家庭的孩子们，都是同母所出，一起长大。

福尔唐伯爵被天真的问题戳到痛处： “ 不 …… 实际上，不可以。 ”

他的长子没再问下去。

别人家都没有而自己却有，这份独一抢在不合理之前占据了他的注意。特殊的存在，又因没有先例可循，往往让人条件反射地无措。

奥尔什方攥着他的小帽子，也愣愣地看着门口的漂亮男孩。

一路上他闻所未闻的事物实在是太多了，发愣几乎成了孩子的常态。他的机灵在这段旅程中不见踪影，未知的惶惑笼罩心头。目的地 —— 按照伯爵大人的说法，将是他的家；眼前所见之人，将是他的亲人。

但是，家不该是 “ 前往 ” 的所在，而是 “ 回去 ” 的地方吧？

他不明白，不明白为什么首次见面的贵胄成了他本应亡故的父亲，不明白他明明有一个家，却不得不离开。集落的大人们说着 “ 这样更好 ” ，悲伤中甚至透出了喜气，他也不明就里地被塞上陆行鸟车，像做梦般驶过高悬的云廊，驶进巍峨的皇都，站到这个华贵的男孩面前。

两个孩子愣着，孩子们的父亲也愣着。

福尔唐伯爵在出神。

接纳私生子回家的事情，作为女主人的伯爵夫人自然是要第一个知道。纵然知晓此举会给自己的家庭带来震荡，因满怀对幼小血脉的爱怜与愧疚，他仍是选择对妻子和盘托出。

伯爵心意已决，没为对方留下商议的余地。他想她终归是做母亲的人，天下哪有母亲会愿意眼见幼童无依无靠而不施以援手？母性，该是天成，该是自然。而自己的过失，由自己向对方弥补就好。孩子哪有什么过错？大人又怎么会在无辜的孩子身上苛责？

伯爵竟忘了，她在成为母亲之前，先是他的妻子，更先是具有情感的人。他所犯下的也不是普通的错误，而是对誓言的背叛。

“ 夫人和少爷们也没有错。 ”

总管的答话，在他目睹妻子神色变化时清晰地浮现了出来。

她什么都没做错，却要承受背叛的苦果。而这背叛，还要由她最深爱、最深信的人，以母爱的名义再强加一层。

“ 为什么不能像其他有私生子的贵族一样，将他秘密地养在外面。 ”

她强压下胸中的愤恨，轻柔地问道，语气控制得事不关己： “ 他该有的教育、生活用度，一样都不会少啊。 ”

“ 但那样，他不会有父亲，不会有家。 ”

“ 他本就不该有这些。 ”

柔和语气中猛然爆发的狠戾，让福尔唐伯爵心头一惊： “…… 这不是他能够选择的。 ”

“ 这却是你的选择。埃德蒙。 ”

让人如坐针毡的叹息冷却后，伯爵夫人站起来，像是在安慰自己一般呓语： “ 我多少也清楚 …… 所谓夫人，看着幸福，各自谁没有不可告人的烦恼 …… 大家都心照不宣罢了。但是啊 …… 埃德蒙，你有没有想过为什么极少有贵族对外承认自己的私生子？为什么家族爵位只能由在神前受祝的夫妇的长子继承？ ”

她转身俯视坐着的丈夫，为无法直白地表达妒恨而选择用传统作为盾牌的自己感到一丝悲哀。

“ 因为这就是正统，是规则，是制约，是来自神对于血统、地位和权利的认可。不能违背，不可挑战！错的事情，不可以、不能被允许登堂入室！否则 …… 哪里还会有对错之分？ ”

她的语气尖锐起来，同时向她的丈夫伸出手，展示佩戴着的家徽戒指， “ 你起誓过。我 …… 我甚至可以不要求别的，至少维持一下表面的忠诚，维持一下你和家族的声誉，不行吗？ ”

伯爵攥住妻子的手，单膝跪在她面前，几乎是屈尊降贵地为自己的孩子乞求怜悯：

“ 难道要为了声誉这种虚名，而弃幼小的生命于不顾？ ”

伯爵夫人冷笑出声，甩开了他的手。

“ 你在要挟谁？你在指责谁背弃？ ”

她甚至露出了笑容： “ 埃德蒙，我的骑士大人、值得敬仰的一家之主，事到如今，不如直接告诉我你希望我怎么做好了。这又是在演哪一出悲情剧呢？当初打破誓言的是你，现在想要以爱子慈父自居的也是你。你啊 ……”

伯爵夫人垂下视线，直直望进丈夫的眼中。

“ 你想的甚至不是那个孩子，不是我们的孩子，不是我，而是你自己。只有你自己。正直忠厚之人，为了弥补错误，勇敢地挑战传统，执意接纳私生子。真是 —— 好一段佳话，好一个虚名！到头来，你可有哪怕一点点损失？ ”

福尔唐伯爵呆住了，他的妻子却语意未尽。

“ 你说你敬重那个女人， ” 她深吸了一口气，仿佛是不愿意触及一个事实般，隔了一阵才开口， “ 她也因敬重我们的家庭而选择了远离。可你，我的丈夫，你今天所做的这件事，对我，或对我们家庭的敬重，在哪里？ ”

他张口结舌，不知如何回答。伯爵夫人仃立了一会，挺直脊背离开了他身边。

伯爵缓慢地坐回扶手椅中，抬手按住了额头。

他自知绝非是如妻子所说，为了一个好名声而将私生子带回来，却也清楚，由任何他以外的人来看，这方面的考量永远排在他为人父的身份之前。

地位决定了责任与压力。他和妻子，以及他们的孩子们，即使想凭着本心行动，也都难以逃脱后果对自身家族的影响。个人的感受，此时竟好像远没有毫无感情的 “ 传统 ” 重要，却和传统一起，让接纳变得无望。因为牵扯其中的，不是恳求原谅与同情那么简单。即使原谅，即使同情，即使最终还是得接受，其中也不会有真心，而尽是委屈。

不因为爱与母性，不因为包容或善良，仅仅因为他是家主，她不得不服从，不得不委屈。

没有做错任何事的她，凭什么要因他的错而委屈自己？誓言爱护她的他，为什么要把最大的伤害亲手放到她身边？

有一瞬，他真心实意地后悔起这个决定，又在总管领着奥尔什方进来时再次坚定了决心。

无论如何，孩子是无辜的。

他没要求来到这人世，却在如此幼小时就已经受过重重苦难，额外应该拥有些好的东西：父兄，家庭，温暖舒适的住宅，正统的教育。这是他的血脉，这些是他所应得。

可为了他应得的，他的妻子却得到了她本不应得的。

有的错，绝不能犯。因为犯了，就无法修补。对一个人的好，正是对另一个人的坏。现下他的选择，对伯爵夫人来说即是明示了天平向哪一方倾斜。态度一经明确，所有人都无法回头。

福尔唐伯爵屈起手指，头疼地抵在眉心。陪在身边的总管注意到他失神的举动，适当地提醒了一句： “ 大少爷到了。 ”

一句话惊醒父子三人。阿图瓦雷尔立刻上前几步，向奥尔什方伸手： “ 你好，我是阿图瓦雷尔。 ”

奥尔什方右手攥着帽子，握也不得戴上也不是，恍然间竟忘了自己可以换一只手去拿，直接松开帽子握住了对方的手。

因为紧张，他的手很凉，他的异母哥哥也不遑多让。两个孩子握了一会，年长的那位也没等来下文，不由得略歪了头看对方。

“ 奥尔什方少爷。 ” 总管替孩子补全了该由他做的自我介绍，单膝跪下拾起地上的帽子交到他空着的手上。年少的那位才反应过来，自己重复了一遍： “ 我、我叫奥尔什方。 ”

接下来又是沉默。

孩子们面面相觑，一时间都不知道该说些什么做些什么。做父亲的本该承担让他们熟稔起来的任务，此刻伯爵的心神却全然不在此处。最终还是总管开解了困局： “ 我记得阿图瓦雷尔少爷给弟弟准备了很多好东西？ ”

“ 是啊！ ” 提及这件事，黑发男孩立刻兴奋起来， “ 我带你去看！呃 …… 可以容许我们离开吗，父亲？ ”

伯爵眼下确实无心推进孩子们的交际。感激于总管的熨帖，他顺势点了点头： “ 去吧。 ”

就着未放开的手，阿图瓦雷尔直接把奥尔什方拉出了偏厅。

年长的孩子走得急，几乎像是小跑。

宅邸中本不允许奔跑，阿图瓦雷尔也向来循规蹈矩。但今天，夙愿得偿的他大方地允许自己在规则的边缘游走。奥尔什方步幅比他小，已然跑了起来。眼见着一扇扇窗户出现又退后，目的地却仍遥不可及的样子，年少的男孩不由得大着胆子问： “…… 我们去哪儿？ ”

“ 我的房间。 ” 阿图瓦雷尔答道。

“…… 你是怎么认得去自己房间的路的？ ” 奥尔什方小声说。

黑发男孩笑出声来： “ 那可是我的房间呀！你也会有一间。 ”

“ 我不要。我出来可能就找不回去了。 ” 奥尔什方不赞成地边跑边摇头。

阿图瓦雷尔以为他还在打趣，笑得更加开怀： “ 你可真有意思！ ”

奥尔什方不知道他为何发笑，对方的快乐却感染了他，让他也咧开了嘴。

孩子之间的交际最为简单。没有地位高低，没有利益纠葛。笑过之后，就再没什么紧张和隔阂。

阿图瓦雷尔牵着他，一路欢声笑语地扎进自己的房间，献宝一般展示那些珍藏的书本物什。大部分事物的价值，奥尔什方并不清楚，它们本身的精美就足够让他啧啧称奇，有一盒玻璃弹珠更是让他爱不释手。

对方的反应让黑发男孩十分满意： “ 还好当时斯特凡尼维安没有收下。 ”

紧接着他体贴地解释： “ 斯特凡尼维安是艾因哈特家的长子。喏，他就住在对面的宅邸里。 ”

奥尔什方探头看了一眼： “ 那是城堡。 ”

阿图瓦雷尔又笑： “ 就只是房子啊。 ”

他的异母弟弟显然对玻璃弹珠的兴趣高于讨论房子的种类。银发男孩逐个把那些小珠子捏出来，迎着光看里面的彩色部分的构造，轻声赞叹： “ 从没见过这种。 ”

阿图瓦雷尔拉过两个垫子，坐到其中一个上面，又将另一个放在自己面前： “ 你经常玩的是哪一种？ ”

“ 泥巴做的， ” 奥尔什方小心地把弹珠放回盒中，接着郑重其事地将盒子放置在阿图瓦雷尔为他拿来坐的垫子上，抬起双手模拟搓泥球的动作， “ 铁匠伯伯心情好的时候也会给我们做一些铁制的。 ”

这两种材质的弹珠，阿图瓦雷尔从没碰过： “ 泥巴？是 …… 下雨后那种湿润的土壤做成的？ ”

“ 不用等下雨。 ” 奥尔什方解释道， “ 加一些水就行。你没做过？ ”

年长的孩子彻底惊异了： “ 泥巴是不可以碰的脏东西啊。 ”

年少的孩子上下打量了一番对方，恍然大悟： “ 你确实不可以碰。 ”

他的语气让阿图瓦雷尔觉得自己像是不够资格去做这件事，黑发男孩不由得拔高了声调： “ 我为什么不可以？ ”

“ 你的衣服弄脏了的话会很难洗。 ” 奥尔什方认真道。

这在阿图瓦雷尔看来不算一个能服人的答案，因为现下他对 “ 难洗 ” 毫无概念。名门贵族的继承人，虽从未被娇惯过，其出身和年龄就已经决定了很多事他看不到。

看不到，所以不懂。宅邸一直是干净的，为他准备的衣物也永远是干净的。至于为什么干净，脏了之后如何处理，从来不是他该面对或留意的问题。

“ 绸缎和毛皮就是这样。 ” 面对阿图瓦雷尔挑起来的眉毛，奥尔什方老练地说， “ 我母亲以前 …… 曾经费了很大的力气 ………… 去清理 ………… 别人送过来的 ………………”

他的语气突然低落下去，情绪也一同垂头。黑发男孩等了半天也没等来后续解释，直起身子去扶他的肩膀时惊见对方含了眼泪，立刻把洗衣问题抛诸脑后： “ 你怎么了？哪里割伤了吗？ ”

奥尔什方摇了摇头。

他没受伤，他只是想起来了。

孩子被未知与惶恐所填满的思绪，瞬时遭到母亲已不在的事实侵占。他还不能够理解何为死别，母亲带着满足的微笑对他道过晚安，他也只当此后种种皆是梦境 —— 毕竟一切发生得太快，和他认知中的现实也太远了。身处富丽堂皇的伯爵府，手持从未见过的精美玩具，面前的男孩像是图画书中的小王子。此前他与母亲的生活中，哪有一丝一毫这样的存在？

如果是梦，一切就都解释得通。可他醒着，接触到了本该只能在梦中出现的东西，那么 …… 那么那些眼泪才是真的，棺木和撒上的泥土才是真的。

眼前的真实，是以失去母亲为代价换来的吗？

这其中并无因果，孩子却还不能够明白。他本以为母亲是去往冰天，去陪伴他的英雄父亲。尽管是未知的境地，却是一场重逢，想必母亲也只会更快乐。

但是伯爵大人，他真正的 “ 父亲 ” 说，从来没有母亲所说的那位骑士。他的父亲还活着，非但活着，还可以再给他一个家。

他一直觉得哪里有些不对。接踵而来的新事物面前，疑问被挤到了思维的角落中。可现在，他找到了违和之处，心就慌了，慌而不得章法，便只得落泪。

父亲若是还活着，那由谁来照顾母亲？她孤身一人，到底是去了哪里？那个地方黑不黑，冷不冷，可怕不可怕？

一路上，他没感觉到太深刻的悲伤，只因母亲与家深深关连，空间的变换让孩子觉得自己只要回去，家就还在，母亲也就还在。却没有意识到，母亲已经不在，那个家也就无法再称之为家。

亲人，没有了；能回去的地方，也没有了；以前发生过的事，以后再没有重演的可能。

奥尔什方脸上挂着泪，茫然地站起来环视眼前陌生的环境，逐渐有了意识。

原来是这么一回事。

经历死别时，他还不明其意，现在却是真正明白过来了：

生与死，无法选择，无计可施。


	4. 盟友/Ally

孩子的恸哭来势汹汹，且毫无止息之意。

那是甫降生之刻起他被天然赋予的武器，不是为施加伤害，而是为呼唤关爱。饿的时候、痛的时候，只要放任情感，眼泪就可以把他的母亲带来他身边。

现在，它永久地失效了。

越是意识到泪水的无用，他就越无法停止哭泣。曾经因为怜惜母亲而极力压抑的天性，爆发在六岁孩子的躯体中，首次让他体会到情感的疼痛。光是抵御这份折磨已经耗尽了奥尔什方全部的专注，以至于过了好一阵他才觉察到有人在摸他的头发。

是他首次谋面的异母哥哥。

阿图瓦雷尔也没有什么安慰哭泣孩子的经验，动作中满是迟疑。他的亲弟弟埃马内兰娇气得厉害，连带着看护他的仆人们都反应迅捷：但凡幼儿有一点张嘴嚎啕的迹象，立刻就会获得密不透风的关爱，不止其兄长，连亲生父母也鲜有需要去哄孩子的时候。

黑发男孩只得模仿父亲嘉奖自己的方式，笨拙地抚摸面前人的头顶。他没比奥尔什方高太多，这场景若是由外人来看，正是小孩子在安慰小孩子，可爱得足以让人会心一笑。而身在其中的孩子们，一个悲恸得真实，另一个的关切也毫不虚假，全然不是出自玩乐的举动。

奥尔什方抽噎的间隙，阿图瓦雷尔掏出手帕塞给他：“到底怎么了？需不需要我叫医师过来？”

银发男孩摇头，模糊地看了一眼丝绸制的织物后，他没有取走手帕，而是握住了异母哥哥伸过来的手。

现在他需要的不是精美昂贵的物质，而是一点体温，一点人和人的联系。阿图瓦雷尔任他握着，看他用袖子擦自己乱七八糟的脸蛋，以一个哥哥的姿态轻声劝诫：“男孩子……轻易不要流眼泪。”

奥尔什方点点头，勉强自己笑了一下：“你说得对。”

“不过为什么呢？”年幼的继承人担心是自己的举动不妥而发问：“为什么突然哭了？”

他的问题没有立刻迎来答案。

银发男孩嘴唇颤抖，语言没法很好地组织起来。哭泣的原因，一旦由他出口，就彻彻底底成了事实——多么让人不想面对的事实啊。

“我没有……”

他更用力地握住了阿图瓦雷尔的手，借以狠狠地抑制意图再次开始的抽噎。肢体的颤抖清晰地传导过来，他的异母哥哥不由得伸出另一只手臂搂住对方的肩膀，想要用自己的镇定与之抗衡。

视线外，年长的孩子感到着自己的手被握紧又放松，放松又握紧。犹豫结束时，对方带着哭腔的声音从耳边传来：

“我没有妈妈了。”

傍晚时分，阿图瓦雷尔在祈祷室找到了自己的母亲。

这次他没有先去考虑礼节，而是像每个想要撒娇的孩子一样，径自搂住了至亲的脖颈。以往的话，伯爵夫人总是要提点一句未来的继承人不可任性，但今天她一反常态地回过身，把八岁的长子紧紧地抱在怀里。

阿图瓦雷尔长长地出了一口气。

早前奥尔什方的哭诉让他心慌，非得确认过自己的母亲安好才能放心。没有了妈妈——因此而落泪，算不得软弱。身为哥哥的他光是想了一下这样的可能就已经觉得鼻酸，必须要找到自己的母亲不可。

他的母亲怀抱自己的孩子，无声地叹息。

我只有他了。伯爵夫人想。

丈夫的背叛和坚决已是定局，她拒绝再去想他的坚持中是否有着未了的余情。总管的证言无从认证，谁知道他们是不是共同编造一个动人的故事来哄骗她？他们不仅是主从，更是战友与朋友，何况——已经违背誓言的人，还有什么信用在其中。

全然的信任已被踏在脚底。更可悲的是，除了她交付信任的那个人，她竟没有其他人可信。

大概只有孩子才是自己永恒的盟友——毕竟他的身体里有她一半血脉，而丈夫，却与她毫无关联。

伯爵夫人突然自嘲地笑了。

是这样吗，埃德蒙。因为那个孩子是你的血脉，而我，与你一点瓜葛都没有？

福尔唐伯爵府中，比任何人都最先感受到变化的是埃马内兰。

四岁的他每日最大的功课就是保持快乐，这件事上他不但极有天赋，也具备如此的条件：父母总是会更偏爱小儿子一些。她的母亲，因为自己的次子不用承担继承家族的重担，更是把他长兄所无缘消受的宠溺尽数转移到了他的身上——伯爵夫人没有骄纵他，然而眼神中无时无刻不存在的爱意，她从未像对长子那般掩饰过。

比拥抱和温言细语更先消失的，正是她眼神中的爱。

现在伯爵夫人看埃马内兰的目光让他觉得不安，甚至在母亲走近前就要开始号泣。懂得如何获取关爱的幼童，早已学会把假哭当做仆人们的传唤铃，母亲日渐冰冷的目光却让他重新知晓了害怕为何物。他的生母，眼见幼儿哭泣，完全没有伸手安抚的意思；而她的亲生子，也更倾向于女仆的怀抱，借此远离他的母亲。

孩子不明所以，母亲心里却清楚：她无法再毫无芥蒂地爱自己的次子。

因为埃马内兰比那个孩子年幼。

越意识到这件事，她就越觉得恨；越恨，越无法停止去想，想她的丈夫到底是怀着怎样的心思，在与其他女人有了私情之后又躺到他们的床上。为了什么呢？欢愉？义务？为了让她生下更多的孩子？

这些猜想时常让她反胃。

丈夫的出轨否定了她的自我。在此之前，她是妻子、母亲和女主人，喜爱读诗，喜爱欣赏晚宴上的装饰；在此之后，她觉得自己的价值只在于是女性。

每当这个想法接近淡化时，埃马内兰的存在总是会提醒她发生过什么，发生的事情又意味着什么。她仍旧想爱自己的孩子，但是已经做不到了。

无察于母亲和幼弟的变化，阿图瓦雷尔现在倒是家中最快乐的那一个。

他夙愿得偿，有了一个新弟弟——除去最初让他手足无措的哭泣，这个异母弟弟实在有趣：他觉得自己习以为常的一切超脱常理，而自己也认为对方曾经的日常是另一个世界。两人时不时的新鲜反应，总能引发异口同声的欢笑。

未来的家主尚不知这是阶级之差，只知道他们“不一样”。这份不同有时有些棘手，他们得相互解释很多才能弄懂对方的意思；有时又让人愉快，他们的世界因为交流而扩大乃至重合。

“这真麻烦。”阿图瓦雷尔向奥尔什方展示他珍藏的艾因哈特家请柬时，对方如此说道。

“你要写，还要烧蜡去封口。”他嘴上率直地评价，手中却小心翼翼地对待异母哥哥珍视的东西，“我们那里的大人们要是想相约喝酒，只要一个手势就行。”

阿图瓦雷尔把“那些事有仆从来做”的解释咽下，好奇地顺着对方询问：“什么手势？”

奥尔什方做出虚握酒杯的样子，将手举到嘴前，仰头：“就这样。如果你答应要去，就做同样的动作。”

他的异母哥哥有样学样，也比划了一番：“真是便捷。如果不想去呢？”

银发男孩挑起一边眉毛冲阿图瓦雷尔玩笑：“还没见过有大人不想去喝酒。”

未来家主略过这句打趣，认真地思考：“具体时间该怎么确定？安排上总会有发生冲突的情况，光凭手势该怎么做？”

奥尔什方指了指自己的心脏：“默契。”

他模仿大人的时候总显得有点轻佻，讲述自己的认知时又变回孩童的语气，几次之后阿图瓦雷尔就明白他不是真的理解其中的因由，只是复制他的所见所闻。

不求甚解从来不是黑发男孩的习惯，父亲也总教导他实践的重要性：“要是能真的看看怎么做就好了。”

他的异母弟弟想到自己已经没法回到那个喧嚣热情的环境中，轻轻叹了口气。末了又忽地抬起头：“或者我们也可以自己创造一套手势嘛！”

晚餐过后，两个孩子在伯爵府的凉亭再次碰头。

他们一直没能在同一张餐桌上用餐。对此，孩子们都没有多想——从前他们甚至不知晓彼此的存在，与之相比，不在一起吃饭当真算不得什么值得大惊小怪的事情。

阿图瓦雷尔空手而来，奥尔什方倒是准备齐全：茶杯、茶壶，还有正在烧的热水。他的吃穿用度由总管负责，从佣人那里索取这些时要比他的异母哥哥容易得多。

“很有效吧！”眼见黑发男孩走过来，奥尔什方招呼他，“时间地点事件，样样不差。”

“只不过是茶而不是酒。”阿图瓦雷尔笑着点头，“这样……以后倒是会很方便。我——父亲刚刚告诉我，是时候开始剑术的训练了。如果以后没有说话的机会，至少还可以靠这个方法。”

听到“剑术”二字，银发男孩立时大大地好奇起来：“你要开始学了？……不过为什么会因此没有说话的机会？你要……离开这儿吗？”

“不是。但……”他的异母哥哥斟酌了一下，“万一规矩很严的话……”

“母亲似乎并不喜欢我们关系很好”——这句话，他压在了心底。

阿图瓦雷尔还太年幼，爱情的喜悦与酸涩尚仅存于诗句严谨的格律中，背叛誓约的苦楚更是远超他能够理解的范围，他只能从偶尔给母亲讲述自己日常时对方的态度来推断出这个结论。谁又会因被人讨厌而感到高兴呢？伤人的话，还是不出口比较好。

“是吗……”奥尔什方小小地惋惜一声，面容上流露出歆羡，“剑术啊……我也想学……”

“不要着急，等两年后。”阿图瓦雷尔说，随后加以解释：“至少要到八岁，才能开始修习。放心吧，我们家技艺高超的骑士不在少数，父亲他也是位名骑士，导师的人选还是不少的。”

奥尔什方对他的生父尚无深刻感情，听闻这点不由得想：骑士这点，母亲倒是没有说错。

也许……也许真的像集落的大人们说的那样，跟着伯爵大人到皇都更好？

毕竟之前，他连如何成为骑士都不知晓，遑论获得专人指导。更何况——他看看阿图瓦雷尔——自己在这里也不再是孤单一人。

银发男孩心中还是有很多无解的疑惑，诸如为什么自己的母亲选择生离，而伯爵大人……“父亲”许诺的另一个“母亲”——伯爵夫人——为什么自己一直无法见到，为什么作为孩子的他们无法时时伴在父母身边，很多明明非常简单的事情，为什么会变得特别繁琐。

他也还不习惯由人来侍候自己的起居，更不清楚为什么自己向仆人们道谢时，对方或表现出无福消受的不屑态度，或语重心长地告诫他不可以自降身份——身份，到底是什么？向帮助自己的人表达感激，难道不是理所应当吗？

整座宅邸中，只有阿图瓦雷尔他能明白，因此也越发依赖。不仅因为年岁相近，也因他这位异母哥哥总是在表态之前解释清楚举动的缘由，亦认真倾听他一切动作的原因。大人们就并非如此。他们或自说自话地做了决定，或阴阳怪气地暗示些什么，尽是很难搞懂的举动。

奥尔什方知道他们是兄弟关系，但心底里，他总觉得对方更像是一国盟友——他们俩和那些大人们都不一样，和彼此嘛，倒是相似投契得紧哩！


	5. 背离/Deviation

开始了剑术修习的阿图瓦雷尔，没有他所以为的那般忙碌。

毕竟尚是孩童又身份尊贵，不会有人对他苛刻，但奥尔什方却发现很难再找到异母哥哥了。偶尔遥遥瞥见一眼，竟只来得及挥一挥手，就看到对方被仆人带开。

阿图瓦雷尔给过他铺垫，他也就想着果然骑士不是那么容易当。伯爵大人……父亲他已是不经常见到，现在哥哥也变成了一个大忙人。菲尔米安先生——也就是总管——为他安排了阅读和算术的课程，然而这两样非但没能充实他的生活，反倒成了双重折磨：要规规矩矩地坐着读写已经让活泼好动的男孩难过，教师们的态度又……非常奇怪。

孩子的认知里，一个人不会没有理由地讨厌另一个人。有果，就必然有因，比如母亲训斥他是因为他做了错事。可奥尔什方思前想后，都不明白那两位女士厌恶的态度从何而来。她们看他，像是看到了什么不洁的东西，他审视自己浑身上下，却没发现任何异常。

奥尔什方问过菲尔米安。忠诚的总管只是拍了拍他的头，保持了缄默。

他们为什么都不肯给他一个为什么？

宅邸富丽堂皇，空气却凝如钢铁。生长在集落的孩子从没想到过，人这么多的地方会如此冰冷，如此隔绝。他先是以为是自己不适应新的环境，逐渐却发现，他们只对他如此。

问题又回到了最初：他错在哪里，要被这样对待？

阿图瓦雷尔也抱有同样的疑问。

自异母弟弟被接过来已经过了将近两个月，从狂喜中冷却下来的福尔唐家长子逐渐觉察到了父母间的隔阂，以及母亲的异样。她明显是在抗拒着一切和奥尔什方相关的东西，无论是名字还是视线的边角。体贴的孩子小心翼翼地绕开母亲的禁区，但他还是想要知道原因。如果是异母弟弟的不对，让他改正就好；如果是母亲的误会，澄清开来不是一个双方都会开心的局面吗？

可是，无论是哪一边出了问题，确认起来都并非易事。

伯爵夫人严密地看管起长子的作息起居，断绝了她的孩子与那个男孩接触的机会。她变得疑神疑鬼，连带曾经信任亲近的仆从都时常要被她质询。被背叛的苦果化成了偏执的控制欲，现今她唯一确信自己能够掌控的，就只有自己的血脉——自己的长子。

阿图瓦雷尔，是她逆转时空的魔杖。在埃马内兰出生之前，在那个男孩出生之前，在一切不堪发生之前，她已不再的幸福时光，尽数都在她的长子身上。

而那个破坏了一切的孩子，居然连她这点仅剩的快乐都想要污染！

阿图瓦雷尔首次给她讲述异母弟弟的趣事时，她这样想。

福尔唐伯爵怜惜底层民众，如此的个性不仅获得了骑兵们的拥戴，也俘获了她的芳心。伯爵夫人曾经从心底敬佩自己的丈夫，也如同他一般待人宽厚，不因仆从们出身低微或礼节不全而轻慢他们。拥有大爱的人，必然也会爱自己的家庭——她深信不疑过。

现在，信任毁了，伯爵夫人对下人的温和也无影无踪。只因那个孩子的母亲，那个“她”是平民，那么“她”和她孩子的阶级，统统要承担她的愤怒与疼痛；丈夫犯的错伤害了她，那么他的一切，无论好坏她都要否定。天生高贵，出身正统，名门的夫人竟会因一对平民母子而蒙羞至此，这——何等有悖于天理伦常！

情感已无依靠，阶级的高墙就成了她自保的屏障。

仇恨的连锁，也自此而生。

仆从们个个长于察言观色，联系事实稍加推断，女主人态度剧变的原因就昭然若揭。他们不可能去控诉掌握自己命脉的伯爵和夫人，被刻薄对待后的怨气，就尽数倾倒在“连累”了他们群体的那个孩子身上。

这些根源深远的牵扯，大人尚且无法看清，阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方更加没法理解。处在阶级两端的孩子们，一个暗自为异母弟弟和自己最近的待遇感到不平，另一个以为是自己的无心之失招致了他人的厌恶，都在惴惴不安中期待着一次见面相互倾诉并获得解答的机会。

机会伴随雷鸣而来。

不是骤雨急至，而是福尔唐伯爵夫妇终于爆发了真正意义上的争吵。两位高贵的大人，各自抱有坚持和矜持，万万不肯在众多仆从面前失了面子，便不约而同地演绎起相敬如冰。这天的早餐上，伯爵夫人难得回应了一句伯爵的问候，让他嗅到一丝和解的希望。然而很快地，当话题转到“已经过去这么久了，该让那个孩子见见他的继母”时，妻子的勃然色变将一切打回原点。

“你认为你有权利把他带回来，我也觉得我有权利不做这个‘继母’。”

温言相劝毫无效果，身心俱疲的伯爵也渐渐丧失了自制：“你难道就没有一点同情心？”

“谁来同情我呢？你知道仆人们怎么说，那些夫人们又怎么说？她们都在看我的笑话，倒是赞你好风流！”

“笑话？哈罗妮在上，那个孩子的母亲死了！”

“所以和我又有什么关系？他的身体里可没有一点我的骨血。”

“至少该有一点对逝去生命的尊重吧！”

“谁知道呢，埃德蒙。”伯爵夫人讥讽道，“如果不是因为你，她或许还能活得很快乐呢。”

福尔唐伯爵张口结舌：“你怎么现在……变得这般刻薄恶毒。以前的你到哪儿去了……”

“你该问你自己，”她怒极反笑，“你亲手把她弄丢了！”

伯爵夫妇罕见的争执吸引了整座府邸的注意力。唯恐安定生活生变的仆人们难以抗拒八卦的本能,一头扎进了对主人们的议论。雇主们埋头争吵，教官与教师也无心授课，不约而同地放了孩子们的假。

阿图瓦雷尔知道自己应该先去安抚母亲，但现下的机会实在难得。近来伯爵夫人对他的关爱细密得让人压抑，如今雷霆般的争吵倒给了孩子松口气的可能。他被吓到一般——实际上确实也被吓到了——退到门外，趁着负责看管他的女仆凝神关注主人们争吵的当口，无声地往奥尔什方居住的府邸一翼奔跑。

情势紧张，黑发男孩完全没去想什么规矩不规矩。他异母弟弟的房间离他的很远，是宅邸僻静的一角，听不见伯爵夫妇的战火。

奥尔什方的房间不小，甚至比他和母亲在集落时居住的房子整体还要大一点点。空间的阔大，让孤独冷清也加了倍。免除了上课任务的他，现在只一人百无聊赖地玩羽毛笔——艳黄色的羽毛让他思念起自己曾经牵过的陆行鸟来。他低头嗅了嗅，除了墨水的味道和香料的气息，根本没有一点记忆中那股带着温度的禽臭味。

银发男孩觉得难过。

从到福尔唐伯爵府以来，他感受得最多的就是难过，好像从前生活中没能感受到的难过都一股脑地倾倒下来了。离不开，回不去，家不是家。小小的孩子被困在冰冷的城堡中，无路可逃，无所适从。

他一边难过，一边觉得自己不可以难过。他的母亲最是看不得有人悲伤痛苦，总是脸上带笑，倾尽所能去帮助他人——“因为受过大家很多关照，”她这么说，“人和人的关联，人和任何事物的关联，若是源于爱而非恨，该有多好啊。”

想到关联，奥尔什方的脑中立刻冒出阿图瓦雷尔的脸。他自己的课程取消了，阿图瓦雷尔的练习任务说不定也……！

男孩一跃而起，拽开房门跑了出去，在一个转角和自己的异母哥哥撞了个头对头，彼此都龇牙咧嘴了好一阵。

怪不得家规不允许在走廊上奔跑。

阿图瓦雷尔捂着脸颊，边拼命抑制眼泪边想。奥尔什方撞在脑袋，很快缓过来，大喊了一声：“默契！”

黑发男孩一手去捂他的嘴，一手在嘴边比了“嘘”的手势。两个孩子凝神倾听，从阿图瓦雷尔跑过来的方向，有隐隐呼唤他名字的声音。

年长的孩子不想把他来找奥尔什方的事情暴露给母亲，想到书房处在来路上，多少能是个掩饰，只得急急地往回跑。边跑，他边回头冲自己的异母弟弟比了一套他们自创的手势。

晚餐过后，伯爵夫人将自己的长子叫进了祈祷室。

黑发男孩十分心虚。

他一向是个诚实听话的孩子，此番违反家规和母亲的要求，不用大人来发现或斥责，自己心里就先没法原谅自己。他的母亲起先没有注意到长子的异常，只是沉默地拉着孩子的手，凝视他的面庞。

阿图瓦雷尔小时候圆润可爱，现在身量开始拔高，逐渐脱离了稚嫩的轮廓。伯爵夫人看着他，几乎能想象到孩子长大之后会是何等的清秀俊美。他的瞳色和埃德蒙一样，是沉静的海蓝，回望自己的母亲时，伯爵夫人能从中看到曾经丈夫的影子。

她沉浸在自己的伤感中，长长地叹了一口气。

这个举动吓坏了阿图瓦雷尔。

他以为母亲的长叹是出于对自己的失望，差一点就要自首和异母弟弟的“私通”。然而伯爵夫人开口问的却是他今天的功课，男孩稍微放心地回答：“教官取消了今天的课程。”

他母亲恨了一声：“哈，好一个好事之徒。”

阿图瓦雷尔没有接母亲的话。伯爵夫人审视他一番，柔声问：“那时，是不是吓到你了？”

他迟疑地点点头，被伯爵夫人搂进怀里：“多么失态，忘掉那些吧。对了，你似乎跑开了一阵子？”

黑发男孩的神经立刻又绷紧了：“是……是的。”

“去了哪里？”

“……书房。”

相拥的姿势，让伯爵夫人觉察到孩子异于平常的快速心跳。她握着阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀拉开距离，再次凝视他的双眼：“去书房做什么？”

去书房能做的选项不多，阿图瓦雷尔很快回答：“找一本书。”

“找什么书？”

男孩稍微结巴了一下：“呃……骑、不，是《林中幻境》。”

“找到了吗？”

“找、找到了。”

“奇怪。”伯爵夫人依旧轻柔地说，“克劳迪娅说找到你时，你的手里没有拿任何东西。”

“我……”

阿图瓦雷尔试图继续将谎话圆下去，他的母亲已经截断了他的退路：“在父母争吵的时候，还会想着去找一本书。应该是你非常想读的书，对吧。”

母亲刻意的温柔比任何厉声训斥都让孩子心惊肉跳。

“我很抱歉。”他无法再掩饰，握着伯爵夫人的手跪下去，“母亲，我撒了谎。”

“说吧，这是神前。”她回握孩子的手，“你去做了什么？”

“……我去找了弟弟。”

“埃马内兰？倒没听他的乳母提到你过去。”

“不是……”阿图瓦雷尔艰难地说，“是……奥尔什方。”

伯爵夫人笑着放开手：“他算是什么弟弟。”

“父亲说过，是异母弟——”

“住口。”

他的母亲堪称粗鲁地截断孩子的话：“没有什么‘异母’。他不是我生的，就不是你的弟弟。”

“但父亲——”黑发男孩看着母亲的神色变化，转变了话题，“我不明白。只不过是母亲不同而已——”

“只不过是？”伯爵夫人高声笑了一下，“我的孩子，你知道这个‘只不过’有多么肮脏不堪吗？”

“你当然不知道。”她看着惊呆的长子，“你还这么小，那些事也不该放在神前讲述。你只要知道，但凡你的父亲有廉耻，那个孩子就不会出现在我们家中，早晨那些争吵也不会发生。”

“那是……”阿图瓦雷尔谨慎地问，“如果那是父亲的错的话，至少奥——那个孩子没有做错什么吧。”

“没有做错什么？”伯爵夫人说，“那么你又因为什么对我撒谎。”

“撒谎这件事，我没法否认。”黑发男孩说，“但是归咎于他，您就太……太不公了。我们到底为什么不能再接触对方？艾因哈特家也收养了失去父母的孩子，没有听说斯特凡尼维安他们因此就受什么惩罚和限制。”

“我不公。”

伯爵夫人差点不顾礼节地哈哈大笑：“你们啊你们，真不愧是父子。两个犯错的人，到头来都指责起我的不是。一个说我刻薄恶毒，另一个说我不公。因为什么呢？阿图瓦雷尔，你发现没有，我现在受这份委屈，都是因为那个孩子啊。如此，你还觉得他什么都没做错？”

“母亲……”被直呼其名的孩子战战兢兢地陈述心中的想法，“难道不是因为您这样想他，我们才觉得您——”

“‘我们’——哈，你和你的父亲倒是处在同一战线了。”伯爵夫人按着作痛的心脏，微微弯了腰，“我真是愚蠢。你是我的孩子，也是埃德蒙的孩子，哪里有什么绝对的保证呢……”

“母亲！”阿图瓦雷尔以为伯爵夫人发了急病，想伸手查看，却被她一把挥开。

“我无法承认那孩子的原因，你是真的不懂。”她喃喃自语，“我但愿你永远都不懂。你们觉得我不公，因为他什么都没做错。是的，没错，一个孩子，能做错什么呢……就因为他还是个孩子，你也是个孩子，我甚至连憎恶他的理由都没法对你说出口……”

她深吸了一口气，隔了一会用刻板的语调说：“他是平民，而你是贵族，是未来的家主。身份有别，不可以接触。他的低贱习气，会带坏你。”伯爵夫人站起身来，俯视自己的儿子，“你今天撒谎，就是最好的证明。”

“但那是——！”阿图瓦雷尔还想要据理力争，他的母亲却已彻底失去了耐心。

“不要再说了。确实，他什么都没做错，可他的存在本身就是个错误。”

“你的选择。”她最后说，“如果你觉得一个本不该存在的人对你来说比亲生母亲还要重要，就尽管去找他好了。”

天还未亮，奥尔什方出现在了露台。

他的异母哥哥给他的手势指明了会面时间是“太阳升起的时候”。这时宅邸大部分人都在沉睡，干活的佣人们也都在厨房和洗衣处忙碌，不会到生活区来。他自己的课程在早饭后开始，想必阿图瓦雷尔也是一样。此后全天，两个孩子都会处在各自仆人的监管中。

要想见面，也就只有在这个时候。

奥尔什方憋了一肚子话，就等着阿图瓦雷尔过来时好好地倒给他。已经是初冬时节，日升前的寒冷对雀跃的孩子却像全无影响似的。他知道他们可能是在做坏事，最起码是大人不允许的事，因此更有种冒险般的刺激在其中。

阿图瓦雷尔肯定也是这么想的。

他咯咯笑了，又捂住自己的嘴，怕有谁经过发现他。早起对孩子来说很困难，尤其在没法拜托任何人叫醒他的情况下。前一夜他一直半睡半醒，唯恐错过了难得的时机，现在因为兴奋倒也不觉得困。

有一个期盼，人就有动力。

奥尔什方高高兴兴地等着日出，可日出之后，露台上并未见阿图瓦雷尔的身影。

“难道我看错，或者是他比错了？”

毕竟这套手势他们只验证过一次，又间隔了很长一段时间。奥尔什方想，继续在露台上等着。

很快，他上课的时间也到了，约定地点却仍旧只有他一个人。

他开始有点失望，但也只是一点。

一定是两人之间谁看错或记错了。

奥尔什方知道阿图瓦雷尔个性认真，不会毫无缘由地毁约。现下的境地却给了他两难：万一他回去上课而对方得空赶来，就是错过；如果不去上课，就真的会让那两位女士彻底讨厌了。

思前想后，银发男孩咬牙决定继续等在这里。

现在他有了深刻的负罪感，心情已不似早前那般好，肚子饿，连带着身上也觉得冷。不过还是有希望。很可能下一秒，阿图瓦雷尔就从门那边冒出来啦。

午餐时间过了，没有人来；下午茶的时间过了，没有人来；晚餐的时间已到，依旧没有人出现在他的视野里。

奥尔什方一天没吃饭，在约定的地方卫士一般坚守着，脑中滚过无数个为异母哥哥的爽约开脱的念头。

也许真是他们都记错了，也许他突然有了另外的事情，也许他病了也说不定，也许他罕见地想要开玩笑耍一耍自己……

他又冷又饿，想法上也不再体谅。男孩很失望，但又不想对自己承认这点，总是盼着一个万一，万一呢，万一吃完饭他就能跑过来呢？

孩子继续在隐约的食品香气和寒冷中忍耐着、等待着。

一天从来没有这般漫长过。

直到明月高悬，他也没有等来和他约好的人。

不回房间不行了。菲尔米安先生一天没有见到他，一定会着急。

受这想法的驱使，他终于站起来，揉了揉发麻的腿，茫茫然地走了几步。饥饿和久坐引起的眩晕消退后，难过的情绪瞬时像潮涌一般将银发男孩吞没。

心里那点期盼消耗殆尽，一个事实逐渐清晰：

这座冰冷城堡中他唯一的盟友，很可能已经将他背弃。


	6. 分歧/Divergence

小孩子们熟稔起来无需多久，疏离起来也只在朝夕之间。

阿图瓦雷尔曾经的玩伴，艾因哈特家长男斯特凡尼维安颇有一阵子没有和盟友家的继承人见面。自父亲带他去过天钢机工房一次，男孩就对那个地方着了迷，在宅邸与工坊之间脚不沾地。弟弟妹妹都被抛在脑后，更别说邻家玩伴了。今日博朗杜安把长子从螺丝和机油罐中挖到宴席上会客，继承人从头到脚地表现出不情不愿，及至见了阿图瓦雷尔，脸上仍是不耐：“父亲就知道办宴会，真是烦死人了。”

阿图瓦雷尔没应他的话，而是礼貌地打了个招呼：“晚上好，斯特凡尼维安。”

“阿图瓦雷尔。”斯特凡尼维安回以全名，扯了扯自己的领巾：“干嘛这么正式地说话。”

“因为是正式的场合。”

黑发男孩给了他一个相当无趣的答案后，再是无话。

这颇让斯特凡尼维安意外。

他的玩伴固然不是个活泼奔放的孩子，却也从没老气横秋地故作深沉过。他们两个年龄相同，家世相当，又是世代盟友，天生存在信赖关系，断不至于在彼此面前端起架子上演社交儿童剧。说起来，他们确实也是很久没有相见——斯特凡尼维安暗自算了一算，陡然心惊：“我们竟有快半年没见了。”

“是。”

斯特凡尼维安有点心虚：“听说你的剑术练得不错。”

阿图瓦雷尔低了头：“还好。”

“累吗？”

“不算累。”

金发男孩脑门出汗，真心实意地感觉到了尴尬：“我……我跟你说说机工房吧。现在我们在试图精简对龙弩炮。现有的品种，或轻便灵活但火力不足；足以束缚住龙族的，又极为沉重。要怎样优化两种必要特质，真是很大的挑战……”

讲到感兴趣的东西，斯特凡尼维安滔滔不绝。孩子自己对于各项原理尚且一知半解，但他天生机敏过人，提出了很多机工房从未见识过的新思路。受人赞赏一向是人勤奋向上的动力，斯特凡尼维安尝到了甜头，总是希望有更多的人来理解和夸赞他，尤其是多日未见的玩伴。

阿图瓦雷尔却没对他的成就做出任何评价。

黑发男孩只是静静地倾听。没有走神，没有左顾右盼，接收着，却不给出任何反馈。

斯特凡尼维安越发觉得对方不对劲。

他感觉玩伴像是机械人偶丢了零件，丧失了一部分功能，恨不得撬开阿图瓦雷尔的脑壳看一看到底怎么回事。他如此想，也就如此说了出来，寄望玩笑话能让对方笑一笑，破开这隔绝的坚冰。

出于礼貌，黑发男孩僵硬地牵动了嘴角。视线从左移到右，他看到自己的父母分别在与艾因哈特伯爵和伯爵夫人交谈，中间隔了几乎整个大厅。

福尔唐的府邸已经很久没有举办过晚宴。

福尔唐伯爵夫人，亦很久没有出席过任何宴会。这次回应盟友的邀请，实在是迫不得已。若有可能的话，她真不愿意再出现在诸多夫人们审视的目光和窃窃私语之中。虽然心里明白，即使自己不到场，关于她家事的闲言碎语也从未断绝过，但也好过像现在这样，猜忌每一个来问候的人，嫉妒……每一个圆满的家庭。

艾因哈特家现在已经有五个孩子。四男一女，男孩皆酷肖其父，统一的金发碧眼，唯独女孩拉妮艾特和母亲相似，是一头红发的活泼姑娘。现在最小的孩子弗朗塞尔正在艾因哈特伯爵夫人怀中，懵懂地看着面前身着华服的诸多大人。福尔唐伯爵夫人想要逗弄一下幼童，弗朗塞尔却毫不领情，羞怯十分地埋头在母亲胸前。

艾因哈特伯爵夫人替幼子致了歉：“这孩子一直内向，又很老实，总是被他姐姐戏耍得团团转。”

福尔唐伯爵夫人笑了一声：“我记得克罗德班也是个内向性格。”

“现在长大了些，就只是不爱说话，倒不像弗朗塞尔这样怯怯的。”艾因哈特伯爵夫人拍了拍怀中幼子的后背，“斯特凡尼维安和奥瓦埃尔都是敢想敢说的孩子，也许是把弟弟们的那份活泼转移给自己了。”

“那样也好。”福尔唐伯爵夫人笑道，“性格各异，各有所长，才能够相互扶持，家里也足够热闹。”

“也是。”孩子们的母亲赞同地点头，“你也……嗯……你不想再要几个孩子吗？”

她知道福尔唐家私生子的事是伯爵夫人的心病，故而绕开这点，以闺中密友的语气提了问题。曾经福尔唐伯爵夫人对她讲过阿图瓦雷尔祈求弟弟妹妹的趣话，而伯爵夫人当时也表现出生育意愿。现在私生子风波已经过去半年，福尔唐伯爵夫妇又一同出席了晚宴，也许正是和解的信号。

福尔唐伯爵夫人却轻微地摇了摇头：“不想了。”

紧接着她卸下伯爵夫人的表情与仪态，苦笑着对友人重复了一遍：“不想了。”

大厅另一侧，伯爵们也在谈论同样的话题。

“早知如此，当时为什么不先找我商量呢。”博朗杜安悄声叹道，“以我们家的名义，把他当做孤儿收养，不也一样可以保护他、教育他。”

“世上哪有什么’早知如此’。”埃德蒙笑着感激盟友的好意，“何况本质上，交由你，或由福尔唐家收养都是一样。他最该有的东西，是再多金钱、再好的环境都换不来的。”

“你指家庭？”博朗杜安问，“这我没法反驳。但……”

他望了望大厅另一侧的福尔唐伯爵夫人，和正听自己长子说话的阿图瓦雷尔，斟酌着咽下了想出口的话。

但现在你们的家，对你们自己、对那个孩子来说，又哪里算是什么慰藉和温暖的所在呢。

夫妻间隔阂深重，长子的性格变得沉闷，至于那个私生子，就算不知道他在这个家中具体遭遇如何，也能想象出绝不是一个欢声笑语关怀友爱的状态。

达官贵人们在艾因哈特家饮酒作乐，一街之隔的福尔唐府邸中，仆从们也在准备饮食。

福尔唐家的二少爷埃马内兰染上些小感冒，娇贵的孩子便借此撒娇，大肆要求些好吃好玩的东西。他喜欢热闹的地方，自懂点事起就总央着伯爵夫人带他去宴会玩耍。现在母亲不再亲近他，他也没到可以独立赴宴的年岁，小小少爷终日倍感无聊，任性也加了倍。如今好不容易有一次宴会机会，却因自己生病而未能成行，埃马内兰愤懑交加，把宅邸内的佣人指使得陀螺一般转个不停。

“我也要办宴会！”四岁半的孩子哑着嗓子嚎起来，“我要在家里办！”

陪少爷过家家，仆从们都轻车熟路，可接下来的要求却让她们犯了难。

“不要你们！去请客人来！”埃马内兰递出去一张纸牌充当请柬，“去请拉妮艾特！”

艾因哈特府邸正在招待大贵族，仆从们纵使有心回应少爷的要求，也难以真的把对方主人家的小姐从宴会上带出来。埃马内兰的女仆比较机灵，知道少爷是个小小情种，换了个方式去劝：“您正在感冒，以这样的状态招待淑女，实在不是绅士所为。”

埃马内兰立刻改口：“那……管他是谁呢，找个客人来！”

仆人们面面相觑，不知道上哪能逮个贵族孩子。沉思了一会，女仆小声对埃马内兰的乳母说：“那个孩子……倒是没去参加宴会。不如……”

乳母断然拒绝：“夫人要是知道了，我们就等着丢饭碗吧！”

“夫人看大少爷看得严，对二少爷……”女仆低声说，“对二少爷现在……实在是很忽视了。您想想，她都多久没抱过这孩子了呢。”

“夫人总不会一直对二少爷不理不睬。即便我们不汇报，二少爷伶牙俐齿的，万一有机会对夫人说了……你也知道夫人现在发怒起来有多可怕，不要好心生事端。”

女仆默然，只得再去哄埃马内兰。岂料埃马内兰倒自己想了起来：“家里不是有个银色头发的孩子吗？找他过来！”

他年纪太小，福尔唐伯爵便没正式介绍奥尔什方给他。孩子们的父亲想着在一起生活的时间长了，幼子自然会明白并接受异母兄弟。然而夫人对阿图瓦雷尔的严格管制摆在那里，埃马内兰这边的仆从也自主地隔绝开了幼弟和异母哥哥的接触。幼童总是比大些的孩子好摆弄，半年以来，埃马内兰也只是远远瞄见几次奥尔什方的身影，一直以为对方是新进府中的小仆役，连话都没讲过。

女仆与乳母对望了一眼，都无措了。

埃马内兰气性极大，见两个下人办事磨磨蹭蹭，自己一打滚溜下床铺：“好啊，支使不动你们，我自己去找他！”

主人们与总管外出的福尔唐府邸，因为二少爷的任性而鸡飞狗跳，热闹非凡。

奥尔什方在自己的房间里听见响动，犹豫着是否该出去看一看。这半年间他像个小隐士一样深居简出，寂寞得快要发疯。伯爵夫人仍是不愿见他，父亲能与他相处的时间更是极为有限，而且每每他与伯爵在一起，时常会陷进无话可说的尴尬：做父亲的满心愧疚，做儿子的又没有过父亲。伯爵怕勾起孩子的伤心事和加深妻子的猜忌，向来不敢与他谈他的母亲；而他汇报完阅读和算术课的成果，也再没有什么新鲜事告诉自己的父亲。

至于异母哥哥阿图瓦雷尔……

爽约的那天过后，阿图瓦雷尔远远地看过他一眼，嘴动了动，就被一位年长的女仆带走了。

距离太远，奥尔什方看不真切。他想那应该是哥哥的致歉，或道别。因为自那之后，他们的视线再没能交错过。

刻意的隔绝是单方面的，银发孩子却没有突破重重险阻去见阿图瓦雷尔的意愿。从仆人们的闲言碎语中他知晓了一件事：自己如果这样做了，受指责的不会是他，而会是异母哥哥。

他可以自己忍受苦难，却半点不希望看重的人为自己受苦。

外面如果是阿图瓦雷尔经过，那我就不出去。

奥尔什方的手按在门上，想。

但只是看一眼的话……

他犹豫再三，最终轻手轻脚地按下了门把手。刚刚拉开一条缝，就见一个黑发小男孩炮弹一样冲了过来。

“你！”小炮弹嘴里喊着，稚嫩手指指向门后的奥尔什方，“就是你！”

奥尔什方不明就里，抬手指了指自己：“我？”

“是你！”埃马内兰在门缝前站定了，豪气万千地一掌推开门：“你是谁呀？”

他问得颐指气使又没头没脑，银发男孩也跟着一起糊涂：“我是……谁呢？”

“你问谁呢！”埃马内兰一跺脚：“我问你是谁！”

“你问我……你又是谁啊？”

这句话出口的瞬间，奥尔什方想到了面前人的身份。

是了，伯爵对他许诺过自己将要有兄弟。兄长阿图瓦雷尔他已见过，那么面前张扬跋扈的小孩子，应该就是弟弟……叫什么来着？

“埃马内兰少爷！”

乳母的疾呼给了奥尔什方答案。妇人怕的就是二少爷与那位私生子有所接触而为她们招致责罚，现在眼见幼童已经站在银发男孩面前，心里大叹了一声不好：埃马内兰探索心旺盛，这下无法轻易糊弄过去了。

埃马内兰对乳母理也不理，直直对着奥尔什方：“我先问你问题的！你得先回答我！”

银发男孩半跪下去，感觉面前的小炮弹十分有趣：“我是奥尔什方。”

埃马内兰皱起眉头：“奥尔什方是谁啊？你怎么连自我介绍都不会。听好了，要像我这样。”

小男孩清清嗓子，有模有样地开了口：“我是埃马内兰·德·福尔唐，名门福尔唐家的二公子。”

他煞有介事地对奥尔什方竖起三根指头：“名、姓、所属关系，都要讲出来的！”

不待银发男孩回话，乳母已经跑过来抱起了埃马内兰：“二少爷，我们回房间吧，这里……”

她撇了奥尔什方一眼，话到嘴边换了个说法：“这里风有点凉。”

埃马内兰像条活鱼，连挣带打地摆脱乳母怀抱蹦到地上：“哪有！我就要在这儿。不，我要奥尔什方去参加我的宴会！我还要教他自我介绍！”

说完，小炮弹像拖拽大玩具一样，拉了银发男孩就跑。乳母还要阻止，却被赶过来的女仆拦了下来。

“夫人知道二少爷有多任性，这次又是二少爷自己找过来的，算不得我们的责任。”

乳母瞪她一眼：“你啊，真就是好心生事端！”

“孩子而已。”女仆垂下视线，“夫人现在的态度……连我都有些看不过去。二少爷还这么小，太寂寞，也太可怜了。那个孩子也是……”

“二少爷和那个孩子都用不着你去可怜。”乳母毫不留情，“下人倒可怜起上等人来。哈，说出去可得让人笑死了！”


	7. 杂种/Bastard

沿着长长的回廊，埃马内兰一鼓作气把奥尔什方拽到了自己的房门前。

他的居所离阿图瓦雷尔的不远，银发男孩路过时不由自主地驻足张望。房间门扉紧闭，看不出其中有人没人。而他这一停，埋头前冲的小孩子就因反作用力趔趄了一下，差点坐到地上。

“大哥不在家！”顺着奥尔什方的视线望过去，埃马内兰倒没发火，“就算他在家，也不会和我们玩。”

“那他……都和谁玩？”

“不和谁玩，母亲不让他玩。”埃马内兰煞有介事地评价，“老大就是惨，还是做老二好。”

银发男孩低头看牵着他手的小不点，微微皱眉。

弟弟是老二的话，自己又算第几呢？

埃马内兰可没给他想清楚的时间。他掂着脚开了自己的房门，着急忙慌地把奥尔什方搡了进去：“快快快，她们赶上来又会啰嗦了。把她们锁在外面！”

小孩子觉得是自己动作够快，奥尔什方却知道，大人的步幅不可能追不上他们。这是默许，还是埃马内兰这里的规矩和阿图瓦雷尔那里不一样——他探头向外看了一眼，埃马内兰的女仆正缓步走过来，对他露出笑容。

福尔唐府邸的仆人们很少对他笑，银发男孩愣了一下，几乎需要仔细分辨对方的表情才敢确认。

去玩吧。

女仆用嘴型告诉他，而在奥尔什方张口结舌不知如何回应时，埃马内兰一把把他拽了进来，关上了门。

与自己和阿图瓦雷尔的房间类似，埃马内兰的居所也是空间阔大，事物齐备。小孩子把他牵到茶桌前，那上面已经摆满了各色各样精美的点心和甜茶。他在桌前转了一圈，发现就宴会来说还缺少些至关重要的东西，比如门童侍者一类，就十分苦恼是把一直阻碍他的乳母或女仆叫进来，还是让这个他带过来的“小仆役”来履行职责。

“但那就没有客人了……”

埃马内兰陷入两难，末了他一拍巴掌，决定把配役放在一边，先教奥尔什方自我介绍。

“名、姓、所属关系！”

小孩子像个教官似的，朗声对比他高一头多的银发男孩训导道。前两项奥尔什方说起来没有障碍，最后一个，他犯了难。

埃马内兰对他的支吾表现出疑问：“你不是新来的杂役吗？”

福尔唐家确有不少仆人们的孩子在下层做事以补贴家用，奥尔什方却摇头：“我不用干活……虽然我想帮忙，但他们不许我做杂事。”

“那你每天都做什么？”

“上阅读和算术课，还有……以后也许像阿图瓦雷尔一样练剑。”

埃马内兰迷惑了：“你是谁家的少爷吗？为什么住在我家？”

“是不是少爷……”奥尔什方想到总管对他的称呼，总觉得不适合自己，“我也不清楚。住在这是因为……伯爵大人是我的父亲。”

“咦？”

小孩子开始掰手指头：“福尔唐伯爵是我和大哥的父亲。我还是我，那你……是大哥？”

他绕着奥尔什方转了几圈，越看越觉得自己的理论非常站得住脚：“真的很像大哥，就比他矮了一点，头发颜色也不一样。大哥，你会变身呀！能变成拉妮艾特吗！”

奥尔什方连连摆手：“不不，我和阿图瓦雷尔不是同一个人。呃……我的父亲虽然是伯爵大人，但我的母亲并不是伯爵夫人。”

“哦，那……”埃马内兰的小脑袋瓜晃了晃，“那挺厉害的！”

银发男孩完全不理解面前孩子的思考回路：“厉害……厉害在哪？”

“就是很厉害！”埃马内兰拍着手，“你不是个福尔唐，却和大哥长得那么像，多厉害呀！”

“不是个福尔唐……”

这句话奥尔什方没少听见过，一直不解其意：“我的姓确实不是，但父亲是福尔唐伯爵大人的话……那我是什么呢？”

“你又问我！”埃马内兰开始不耐烦，“你自己都不知道，我怎么知道！既然你不是仆役，那就过来当少爷。那什么……灰石家的公子，请这边坐。”

从姓氏到称谓，奥尔什方全都觉得别扭。

他原本随母姓，到了福尔唐府邸后由总管告知，换成了现在的“灰石”。宅邸中无人以姓叫他，但有时，他们会用轻蔑的声音提到自己：“毕竟是个‘灰石’嘛”。

语气不善，姓也不像是个好姓，奥尔什方说出口和被叫到时总觉得有些可耻似的。他勉勉强强地在茶桌前坐了，边配合着埃马内兰游戏边想：

只不过是母亲不同，为什么我是“灰石”，而不是“福尔唐”呢。

小孩子需要早睡。艾因哈特家的晚宴尚在进行，埃马内兰自己的已经被他的乳母强制结束了。二少爷意犹未尽，哭闹着不肯让奥尔什方走：“让他跟我睡嘛！”

“他有自己的房间。”

乳母铁青着脸，因为怕伯爵夫人提前回来而紧张兮兮地拉扯起自己的小主人：“少爷，您行行好吧，不然到时夫人收拾的可是我。”

埃马内兰刚要开口，奥尔什方已经惶惶然站了起来：“……抱歉。”

“你道什么歉啊？”埃马内兰不赞同地摇头蹬腿，“你是少爷，她是下人。少爷不能对下人道歉。”

“他算什么少爷？”乳母冷笑一声，“他可不姓福尔唐。”

“我知道啊！”埃马内兰说，“不是灰石家的少爷吗？”

乳母俯下身，把埃马内兰抱在怀里。

“‘灰石’家没有什么少爷。‘灰石’，可是私生子的姓啊。”

“私生子又是什么？”

埃马内兰问，奥尔什方也仰头看向妇人。

他感觉自己即将知道很多问题的答案，而那些答案，由他他在福尔唐宅邸的经历来看，很可能不会让人开心。

“私生子，是本不该来到这个世上的孩子。”

乳母的目光冰冷。

“没有经过神的祝福和允许，他是他母亲不贞的结果。不像您出身正统，他……是因为老爷怜悯，才勉强冠了少爷的名头。要是在民间，这样的孩子我们一般叫他——”

“杂种。”

等级制度森严的伊修加德，姓与权紧密相连。

平民固然可以靠军功来改变出身，有些权力却是他们究其一生摸也摸不到，想也不敢想的。军政与宗教的核心，紧紧地掌握在四大家族和向其效忠的贵胄手中。相互结盟，相互制衡，利益的链条延续了千年之久，愈发牢不可破。究其根本，就在于这一系统存续的标准仅仅且只能依靠一个无法被任何人改变的因素：

血缘。

贵族之所以为贵族，是因他们均为建国骑士的后代。金贵不在资产，而在血脉；高尚不在仪态，而在天生。天生的东西，即是由高于人的所在赐予，即是神的造业。

何人得以挑战神？

无人。

那么神所决定的高贵，与高贵挂钩的权力和权利，也是无人能妄图改变。即便有身处其中的人愿意分享，他的好意却是侵占了链条上他人的利益——权力虽无形，却有量，是一个不大的圈。一个人多一些，另一些人就少一些；圈中人多一些，每人手上的资源就少一些。贵族对外界介入的拒绝，自然、自动、自发。

但，血缘固然能够保证贵族应得的利益，却不是天衣无缝。有一些人，他们流着一半高贵的血，成了两个阶级之间的异数：论血缘，他们并非纯粹的贵族；论地位，他们却也和贵族一样，是建国骑士的后嗣。

他们是贵族家庭的私生子。

平民们出于对非道德和悖教的谴责，贵族们出于利益系统的排他，有志一同地在舆论上压榨着他们的生存空间。若是养在民间倒还好办，而在凡事皆以权位论处的贵族家庭成长的私生子，都无法被冠以贵族的姓氏，而统一以“灰石”为姓。

这姓氏是他们处境的体现，也是正统贵族为他们打下的标记——记住，你不是真正的高贵，你本不该存在，我们对你的接纳非你应得，而是施舍。如果不是你体内有一半真正矜贵的血脉，你就只是一个——

“杂种。”

奥尔什方脸上血色尽褪，转瞬又涨得通红。

他知道这是一声侮辱，不仅是对他，也是对他的父亲母亲。父亲不忠，母亲不贞，孩子才会被人这么叫。可是母亲她——她根本不是那种人，怎么可以被如此辱骂！

银发男孩攥紧了拳头，他的愤怒在埃马内兰的乳母看来简直不值一提。

“我们讨生活，靠的是勤恳做事。而有些人呢，靠的是另一种‘本事’。”

她充满暗示地看着奥尔什方：“证据可是‘活生生’的。”

“别说了！”

房门口，先于银发男孩开口的是来收拾器皿的埃马内兰的女仆：“在二少爷面前，不要用这么肮脏的言辞！”

乳母张了张嘴，心里明白对方只是找借口截断她的话。但规矩所在，自己确实也说得太多。

可是，她怎么能憋得住呢？

她是平民，虔诚的正教教徒，鄙视非婚生子的同时，也羡慕有人可以靠那种“本事”免除劳作之苦，让自己和孩子“一步登天”。

借着谴责的外衣，她与其他诸多平民仆役一样，将妒恨粉饰得冠冕堂皇。阶级和立场不同，她们却能够与伯爵夫人同仇敌忾，公开地借正当的理由泄愤——错的，当然要骂啊。

很少有人意识到，“错误”本身，从没做错什么。

女仆俯身，牵起奥尔什方攥得死紧的拳头：“我带你回你自己的房间吧。”

乳母怀中的埃马内兰却还是要闹：“听不懂！让他留下！他命令不了你，我还不行吗？”

“这件事情上，您也命令不了我！”乳母道，“就寝是规矩，福尔唐家的规矩可比二少爷的话权力大！”

“你胡说！我要去问父亲！”

“您尽管问，看看到时老爷是惩罚您还是惩罚我。”

埃马内兰祭出福尔唐伯爵做威胁，没想到乳母完全不吃他这套。一大一小的主从争执间，女仆已悄然将奥尔什方牵了出去。

银发男孩的每一步都仿佛有千斤重。

他现在全都明白了。明白了母亲为什么要用一个谎话远走，明白了为何伯爵夫人一直不肯见他，明白了两位教师鄙夷的目光，明白了菲尔米安先生的叹息，也明白了为什么阿图瓦雷尔是老大，老二却是埃马内兰，而不是他。

阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰是“福尔唐”。福尔唐的长幼有序中，哪里有“灰石”的份呢。

父亲给他的“家”，不能称之为家。没了母亲，没有父姓，没有兄弟——他的家，只有他一个人。

这根本不是什么“更好”的事情。

他想到离开集落时众人眼泪中的欢笑，几乎要生出恨来了。他们知道吗？“更好”的居所、教育、吃穿用度……是拿“杂种”之名换的！一个污名，换来他根本不想要的东西！

母亲不贞，父亲不忠。

所以阿图瓦雷尔再不能找他，是不是因为他已经知道了？知道自己这个“弟弟”根本不是他衷心祈求所换来，而是个没人期盼过的错误？

奥尔什方的房间到了。女仆为他打开门，转身欲走时，男孩主动抓住了她的手。

“有样东西，拜托您转交给埃马内兰。”

他从书柜上取下一个精致的盒子，交到女仆手上。

“这是……？”

是阿图瓦雷尔给他的玻璃弹珠。那些赠予他的珍奇物什中，他只取了这一样。

这一样也是本意要给他真正的弟弟的。

他不是阿图瓦雷尔真正的弟弟。他不配拥有它。

女仆感到孩子与她接触的手冰一般凉。

她包住举着盒子的小手，用力紧握了一下，意图引起奥尔什方的注意力。当男孩盈满泪水的蓝眼睛看向她时，她却不知道该对他说些什么。

可怜呵。

丧母可怜，被叫做杂种可怜，这可怜的小人儿却有着她们这些平民一辈子都不可妄想的好吃好穿好住以及未来的好机遇，那么，谁又该可怜谁？

大多数身处不幸的人，与其希望自身幸福，倒似更乐见更多人与自己深陷相同的不幸。她想乳母和诸多待奥尔什方不善的仆从，都是这样的想法。他们既希望自己过得更好，又无法容忍自身阶级中的任何人比他们过得好。苦难的泥潭中，哪能只容一人干净。纵有人上升，也来路不正。

但那不是他的选择，但他还只是个孩子。

女仆矮下身子，抱住了奥尔什方。

即使早已自顾不暇，人还是需要些爱怜，需要些同情。血脉可以天定，善举却是人自己的选择。何况——如果没了关爱，人不是……枉为人了吗。

“你要记住，错的不是你。”

她搂着男孩，坚决地说下去，“人世间的苦痛，有时就是来得这般毫无道理。你的遭遇，绝不是你的过错。”

“那是谁的呢？”

男孩哽咽的声音在她肩头传来：“是母亲的错吗？如果是，那我宁愿——”

“我不知道。”

她诚实地摇头：“也许是，也许，不是。有些话或许不是我该说的，或许我说了，现在的你也还不能够明白，但……”

在论处谁对谁错之前，我们所认定的“对”，是真的对吗？只因自己是“对”，就可以肆意戕害“错”了吗？如果对与错恰好相反，真正对的人所遭受的一切，又该由谁来补偿呢。

这些何止奥尔什方不会明白，她也从未明白过。

“……但越是艰难，越有它的意义，这是对你独有的考验。不知道对错的时候，不赞同他人的对错的时候，就去……坚持自己知道的、自己认定的东西吧。”


	8. 成长/Growth

埃马内兰的女仆换成了福尔唐伯爵夫人自娘家带来的亲信。

小小少爷对此表现出莫大的不满，肆意地摔打器物泄愤。他的愤懑倒不是为自己曾经的女仆鸣不平，而是——母亲换给他的女仆年纪足以做他的祖母，且不苟言笑，身上也没有年轻女性清新的香气，从头到脚，都是二少爷心中“漂亮”的反面。被骄纵惯了的孩子自然无法容忍，仗着年幼闹了个天翻地覆。

大人的决定可不会因为孩子的一点小任性而改变，况且以前的女仆确实不能留了：贵族府邸如同军队，需要的是无条件执行命令的机器，而不是能够自主思考甚至挑战主人的人。

当奥尔什方发现埃马内兰的女仆换了，立刻明白是和自己的接触连累了她。

他找遍了府邸也没见到那曾对他善良的人，最后只得向总管询问她的去向。菲尔米安先生告诉他，女仆只是年岁到了，回故乡与未婚夫组建家庭，并不是奥尔什方口中所说的“连累”。但总管的表情明显在诉说另外的因由。

“请您告诉我实情。”奥尔什方脸色苍白，小手捉着总管的衣摆，“如果是我的错，那我……”

话没说完，也说不完。

即使能论对错，除了名头外一无所有的私生子，又能提供什么补偿。

菲尔米安摇头：“不是任何人的错，只是——最终只得这样。她也明白的。”

明白会造成什么样的后果，依旧选择把必须说出口的话传达给陷入自我谴责的孩子。他太年幼，还不具备质疑成人的能力，得有人告诉他，他不必活成别人口中认为他该活成的样子，他不必为自己没犯过的错误而支付代价。这，远比她自己失去目前稳定的生活更重要。

奥尔什方退后了一步，惶然垂下了手。

总管单膝跪下来，捧着孩子的脑袋让他直视自己：“少爷，请您务必明白，结果如此，并不说明起因就是正确的。无错的人支付了代价，很不幸地，是成人世界的常态。”

很不幸地，这也是伯爵夫人和奥尔什方，乃至阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰都无法逃避的现状。

“没有任何办法吗……”

“现在没有。”

菲尔米安抚摸他的头发，“但，不代表以后没有。人啊，再绝望时总还有一句话可以安慰自己——‘明天就会好起来’。’’

时间和成长，是最简单的希望。

可时间虽能愈合伤口，却无法抹平心灵上的创痛；成长虽承诺了变化，却没有保证变化的方向。

福尔唐伯爵府的宴会上，阿图瓦雷尔礼貌而冷淡地又拒绝了一位贵族少女的共舞邀约。

他十四岁了，已经彻底摆脱了孩童的圆润，长成了身量高挑的少年。黑发也蓄长了些，此刻正规矩地束在脑后，清晰地展露出秀丽的眉目。

未来的家主本人还没有什么自觉，早熟的女孩子们却已发现了他的俊美，意图接近的小手段层出不穷——且不论他将来能够拥有的财富与地位，仅仅是现下略带忧郁的神情，就足以激发出女孩们心中的爱恋。可那爱火是一头热，黑发少年一再退避推拒，不知是不中意面前的人，还是尚未对异性产生兴趣。

他的亲弟弟小他四岁，却处在正相反的状况。才十岁的埃马内兰，已经如花蝴蝶一般翻飞在宴会场，毫无障碍地与比他年长的佳丽们攀谈。嘴里蹦出的词汇，无一不是时髦又带着超越年龄的轻佻，长辈们看在眼中，都觉得已经看到了这孩子变成花花公子的将来。

长子因承担重任而矜持，次子因无忧无虑而活泼，这是符合贵族期许的成长，因此也没有人觉得有什么不妥。然而阿图瓦雷尔清楚，他和埃马内兰变成现在这样，与他们在家中的长幼虽关联紧密，又和外人的猜测相去甚远。

他清楚，是因为他长大了。长大了，很多以前不明白的事情现在就都明白起来。

现在阿图瓦雷尔知道小孩子不会因自己的祈祷而降临，而是父亲母亲“通力合作”的结果。这个认知在一年前先是仅仅停留在“知道”的层面，后又因为他自身的发育平添了诸多羞耻的意味。

伊修加德正教推崇守贞，既鼓励生育又对性讳莫如深，以至于少男少女们多会对自己身体的变化产生肮脏的感觉，仿佛是无意之中做了悖教的事情。阿图瓦雷尔也不例外。可怜的孩子以为自己做错了什么而遭到哈罗妮的惩罚，由跟随自己的少年见习管家解惑后，心情非但没有放松，反而陷入了深深的自我厌恶之中。

“那不就和……”他想起交尾的小狗，脸都羞红了：“那不就和牲畜一样吗……”

见习管家虽比他年长几岁，即使亲历过、知道这是男孩正常的生理反应，在谈及此事时一样会觉得十分不好意思：“不、不一样的吧……”

“怎么不一样？”

“牲畜只有本能，想做就做。人……人还是会控制自己的……吧？”

“……可我、可这……是……没控制住吗？”

“睡眠时，人可没法控制自己。”

“……那不还是和牲畜一样……！”

主从二人都面红耳赤。解释的人解释不清楚，提问的人也得不到确切的答案，对话简直无法继续下去。但这话题对少年们来说又满是禁忌的诱惑，越是遮遮掩掩，越让人想一探究竟。

“总之……嗯，这不是什么坏事。”少年管家生硬地宽慰起小主人，“菲尔米安先生说过，这是成人的第一步，是您长大了的象征。”

阿图瓦雷尔不太相信少年管家说的话：“如果是好事，怎么没听过有人因此大肆庆祝？而且你的态度，也不让我觉得有多值得高兴。”

“呃……”

少年管家罕见地感到了头疼。他的小主人向来思维严谨，对仆从来说自然是要比侍奉任性妄为之人要省力很多，但在这种时候，他倒希望阿图瓦雷尔是个得过且过的人了。

“算了。”

未来的家主不再为难自己的侍从，跳下床来示意对方为自己更衣：“现在还是上课比较重要。”

伯爵时常说，不要让突发状况扰乱既定计划，这一方针在继承人这里得到了很好的贯彻。但纵是表面上依旧装作平常，阿图瓦雷尔在餐厅见到父母亲的面容时，仍是不由自主地觉得羞愧万分，平日清亮的问安也变成了低头喃喃。伯爵夫妇平常的视线像刀尖针刺一般让他坐立难安，黑发少年只匆匆咬了一口松饼，便推说胃口不好，迅速地致歉离席了。

福尔唐伯爵夫人唤住落后一步的少年管家：“大少爷怎么了？是身体不舒服？”

面对异性的询问，即使对方是女主人，少年管家仍觉得难以直言：“这个……这个……”

他支支吾吾的态度很让伯爵夫人不快：“讲清楚些。”

少年管家把视线投向福尔唐伯爵：“是……呃……大少爷长大了……”

伯爵先是一愣，见少年面上浮现困窘的红晕，立刻醒悟过来：“……啊……是这样。”

伯爵夫人还欲再施压让仆从完整作答，听到丈夫的应声后也恍然大悟：“……啊。”

常年冷战着的夫妇二人罕见地同时望向彼此，面上都有些不知所措的欣慰。

成长一事，对于阿图瓦雷尔来说是头一遭，对于伯爵夫妻又何尝不是。他们纵然在自己的少年时代也有过同样的茫然无措，轮到自己的后代时，又是与亲身经历截然不同的体验。

伯爵夫人斟酌自己的身份，觉得以异性的立场去开口，会让孩子多有抗拒。显然伯爵也是如此设想。挥退了阿图瓦雷尔的少年管家后，他开口：“还是由我来说吧。”

“自然。”夫人点头，突然无意识地笑了：“哈罗妮在上，他刚刚好害羞呀。”

“男孩都是这样。”伯爵也笑，“我那时候甚至以为自己要死了呢。”

两人像寻常夫妇一般毫无隔阂地就长子的发身成人调侃了一会，在意识到彼此仍处在冷战期后，气氛又一点点僵硬起来。

良久，夫妇二人各自长叹了一口气。

孩子迈向成长，意味着，父母迈向衰亡。

为长子喜悦过后，伯爵夫人有一瞬间陷入了深刻的恐惧。成长固然是生命的必然，她却没想到时间可以过得这样快，护在羽翼下的雏鸟，在不知不觉间已经可以挥动稚嫩的翅膀。他既已长大，既已认识到性别差异，必定已不会再像幼时一般毫无芥蒂地亲近自己的母亲。说来无奈又好笑，到头来把阿图瓦雷尔从自己怀中拉离的，不是她百般提防隔绝的私生子，而是时间。

那时那刻，伯爵夫人沉浸在寂寞之中，福尔唐伯爵又何尝不是。

一家之主和大贵族受人拥簇的表象下，他也觉得孤独。以往是夜半时分空了半边的冰冷床铺，现在是被时光抛弃的无力。从前他想，有孩子们在，有骑兵们在，还有为数众多的家仆，家主无论如何不该有如此脆弱的情绪。而现今，他意识到，身边的人再多，却都有各自的位置和身份，都不是他的“伴侣”。

他与她交换过誓言——“直到死亡将我们分开”——时光的洪流中，他们本该是彼此到死为止的依靠，本该如刚才那般，欢笑着、哀叹着一同面对孩子的成长，而后紧握对方的手，意识到即使为雏鸟离巢而寂寞，拥有彼此的他们却并不孤单。但是，这些都因为他犯下的错误而变为空谈。

可余生还那么长，我们就该像现在这样，各自咀嚼着各自的孤独到死吗？

伯爵望向身侧的妻子，只见她微微垂着头，眼圈泛红，似是要垂泪一般，便知道他们想到了一处。

这时他没再去想过去和将来，没再去想亲生子和私生子，没再试图解释对与错，而是站起来走过去，俯身牵起妻子佩戴家徽戒指的手，无言地把她纳入怀中。

夫妻二人静静地相互依偎着，直到晚起的埃马内兰跑进餐厅才分开。

无觉于父母间关系的缓和，阿图瓦雷尔现在要恼羞成怒了。

他本以为自己的少年管家会保守那令人难以启齿的“秘密”，谁知道一天下来，几乎他所见的每一个人都对他露出略带深意的笑容，明显是知道了什么的样子。女仆们捂着嘴窃窃私语，男仆们板着脸，却被他瞟见了抽搐的嘴角。习剑的导师就更可恶了，本该言行端方的骑士，拍着他的肩说什么“这下才算成了真正的男人”，他真不知该如何反应才好！

教养良好的未来家主忍到一天课程结束，回到自己房间关起门来才对少年管家发了火：“你怎么到处说！”

“我没有呀。”平白蒙冤，少年管家委屈极了，“您是知道我的。况且我一天都跟在您的身边，说什么，做什么，您都看在眼里。”

“那怎么……！”阿图瓦雷尔瞟见平整一新的床铺，额头脸蛋全都红了。

少年管家也恍然大悟：“是负责洒扫的女仆——”

“闭嘴！”黑发少年的气无处可撒，只得狠捶了腿边躺椅上的垫子一下，“闭嘴！”

主人要求闭嘴，仆从自然遵守得大气不敢出。阿图瓦雷尔跌坐进躺椅，双手捂着脸，少年管家即使远远站在门口，也能瞅见未来家主通红得快要滴血的耳尖。

“……偏偏是女仆……”

小主人沮丧的声音从他自己的手掌下传出来，少年管家拼命憋住了笑：“您若不喜欢，以后换成男仆就是了。”

“整个宅邸都知道了，现在换还有用吗！”

阿图瓦雷尔罕有地歇斯底里，少年管家还欲出言安慰，话脱口时却因为强忍笑意而走腔变调：“没……哈！”

“你这个人！”

阿图瓦雷尔跳起来，刚想责罚仆从，却听到自己的房门被敲响，紧接着女仆的声音从门外传来：“大少爷，晚餐的时间到了。”

异性的声音让黑发少年高涨的怒火立时委顿下去：“……知道了。我这就下去。”

福尔唐伯爵府的餐桌上，惯例只有伯爵夫妇和他们的两个亲生儿子。

埃马内兰年纪小，只关注自己的喜怒哀乐，父母和兄长向来不在他的注意范围内。饶是如此，今天晚餐的特殊气氛还是让九岁孩子有所觉察：“大哥，你的脸好红啊，是发烧了吗。”

闻言，伯爵夫妇和侍立着的仆从们全都低头轻咳了一声。

阿图瓦雷尔尴尬异常，只得顺着弟弟的话说下去：“……是啊。父亲、母亲，可否允许我就此离席，呃……我觉得不太舒服……”

伯爵明白长子的困窘，没有说让医师去看看之类的话，只是示意阿图瓦雷尔的少年管家去厨房取一些孩子喜欢的食物带上去。黑发少年虽然不是真的身体不适，可心思郁结，确实是没有用餐的胃口，回房后对着送上来的餐点依旧是恹恹。

笑归笑，少年管家怕他真的饿出病来，好言相劝：“至少喝一点牛奶。”

阿图瓦雷尔瞅见杯中乳白色的液体，感到一阵反胃：“哈罗妮在上，快点拿开。你——你也出去，让我一个人待着吧。”


	9. 父子/Parent

晚餐过后，福尔唐伯爵端着点心和茶敲开了自己长子的门。

他和孩子们亲近的时间不多。一是事务繁忙，二是刻意对阿图瓦雷尔保有距离。继承人的位置并不轻松，曾是同样身份的埃德蒙最清楚不过。一方面他想呵护儿子，另一方面，又怕过分的亲昵使孩子产生依赖，以后无法承担家主的使命。记忆中，自己的父亲对自己如此，他也就照搬到了自己和孩子身上。可感性的一隅中总是有着遗憾，遗憾于自己父亲刻意的疏远，也遗憾于自己的孩子像自己一样缺失了部分亲情。

随着阿图瓦雷尔的成长，父子间先前由他留出的距离已自然而然地变成了双方的矜持。他的长子太过懂事，这点以未来家主来说无可挑剔，以孩童来说又太过残忍。尤其当伯爵夫妇对继承人的期许尽数转化成了阿图瓦雷尔的自律后，儿子时不时展现出的独立让他心疼，并质疑起自己和自己父亲的做法：怕孩子产生依赖性不假，可他还这样稚嫩；本该是孩子坚强后盾的父亲，为何每每要在他无助时以将来的名义将他推远。

今天早晨的感慨让福尔唐伯爵意识到，人不能总用“以后”会如何如何而忽视掉现在——想着“以后会好的”，一味地任现在“不好”下去，以后也不会再有什么好。

门扉之后，瞧见自己父亲进来的阿图瓦雷尔局促地站起来，原先捧在手中的书被他下意识地合拢，盾牌一般举在胸前。

“在读什么？”福尔唐伯爵把手中物什放在茶桌上，平常地发问。

阿图瓦雷尔答不上来。他虽在看，却没在读，展开的书页上铅字颠来倒去，全化作仆人们的窃笑和指点。下人们可不敢这样对仪态高贵的伯爵夫妻，既然不是他们有错，那么就一定是他这个继承人失了态，出了丑。

“有烦恼的话，可以说给父亲听。”

伯爵没有听到儿子的回答，遂轻声绕开了书本的话题。阿图瓦雷尔不为父亲的温柔所动，甚至对此感到了些恐惧：伯爵从未给过他倾诉的机会和空间，突如其来的关怀，几乎像是问责的先兆。

做父亲的亦清楚，血亲之前的信任也需要培养；疏离已久的孩子，不会三言两语就将自己的心事和盘托出。伯爵坐到茶桌前的沙发上，左手拍了拍坐垫，示意阿图瓦雷尔到自己身边来。

黑发少年战战兢兢地过去，书还是被他搂在胸前，像是什么屏障一般。待孩子坐定，伯爵又一次曲折地发问：“今天，是身体不舒服吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔点头，紧接着又摇头。他刚开口说了个“我”，抬头遇见父亲的眼神，立刻觉得像是浑身的污秽被看穿，赶紧低了头不肯再发声。

为触及话题，伯爵决定利用长子的性格使一点小诡计：“对于父亲的提问，不应该如此扭捏吧。”

黑发少年这下可陷入两难了。

礼节教养上，他是该站起来，一五一十地交代早上发生的一切；私心里，他是即使死也不愿开口：光是和贴身侍奉自己长大的少年管家说起来都要让他无地自容，在自己一直视作天神丰碑般的父亲面前，如何把自身那“下流”的变化说出来。

福尔唐伯爵不再言语，静静地任身边的长子进行心理斗争，同时不动声色地打量他。

阿图瓦雷尔刚刚十三岁，还是孩子，却也隐约有了点大人模样。蓝色虹膜与漆黑发色继承自自己，眼角眉梢的秀丽则与妻子一式一样。即使不以父亲带着偏爱的眼光去看，他也是一位漂亮出众的少年；舐犊之情掺杂其中，更让伯爵对面前人满心爱怜。

“……父亲?”

伯爵的手抚过长子头顶，把阿图瓦雷尔吓了一跳。记忆中，福尔唐伯爵极少以这样的姿态亲近自己，即使夸赞，也像是上司褒奖下属般严正。父亲的反常先让他的惊恐加了倍，惊与恐的间隙中却又随即生出释然来：

这不是一个问责的态度。

伯爵搂着儿子的肩膀，把他带向自己的方向。阿图瓦雷尔顺着对方的力道，犹犹豫豫地将脑袋搭上了父亲的颈窝。一时间，僵硬的父子二人都对彼此的体温觉得陌生，陌生之后，又各自鼻酸起来。

这是可以……对父亲撒娇的意思吗。

阿图瓦雷尔想。他对自己约束得太久，连想法都带着小心翼翼。

伯爵则是陷入了回忆。

他清清楚楚地记得阿图瓦雷尔出生时的模样。皱巴巴的，一点都没有现在的白净可爱，却让他觉得自己的存在膨大了无数倍，四肢百骸满是希冀和力量。他已是家主和丈夫，肩上沉甸甸地挑着家国家族，现在添上家庭，重担却奇异地轻盈起来——新生儿像是一针强心剂，把勇气和保护欲注入到初为人父的年轻伯爵胸中。为了守护脆弱的幼子，他可以面对所有之前不敢面对的困苦；为了孩子能够生长在和平安宁的未来，他愿意尝试以往畏首不前的一切挑战。一个小小的生命，把责任感从压力变成了他动力的源泉。

伯爵明白自然规律，知道孩子会像自己一样长大，却从没想到，“长大”这个事实能如此触动人父的情绪。从捧在手里的一团，到现在肩膀上温热的重量；只会哭闹的婴儿，成长为有了自己思想和秘密的少年，这样的变化几乎是让人感动的——不在于孩子做了什么、获得了什么，鲜活的生命本身，就足以让一直守望着的人落泪。

伯爵轻轻地拍着孩子的臂膀，一时间什么都不想说，只沉浸在父子间难得的温馨之中。直到感觉阿图瓦雷尔逐渐放松后，才由自己直触主题：

“我十三四岁的时候，也有过和你一样的经历。”

父亲的话让继承人瞬间有了丑闻被揭发的心如死灰感。伯爵安抚性地按了一下儿子的上臂，继续说下去：“那时候，你的祖父并没给我安排随侍的仆从，负责我起居的一直都是你祖母的乳母。”

阿图瓦雷尔的眼睛睁大了：父亲在他这个年纪的事，可能谁都不知道。父亲却在说给他听。只说给他听！

福尔唐伯爵确实没对现在府邸中的任何人讲过刚刚步入青春期时的烦恼。现下叙述往事，让他忘掉了年龄与辈分的间隔，产生了一种分享秘密的快乐：“那位女士年纪很大，什么都见过，什么都明白，在她看来这是每个男孩身上都会发生的事，并不值得特别高兴或沮丧。”

可他偏说是值得高兴的好事！

阿图瓦雷尔腹诽起自己的少年管家。头顶上，伯爵继续道：“自然，现在我回头来看，也是与那位女士同意见。可当事人是自己时，感触就截然不同了。”

“她只说‘这很正常’，却不告诉我正常在哪里。明明对一直以来的我来说是异常的状况，怎么可能因为她一再安慰我‘正常’，就真的变成正常呢。结果已在眼前，无需她来强调；未知的‘为什么’才是我恐慌的原因。”

肩上有细微的重量变化，是他凝神倾听的长子在赞同地点头。

“那位女士不肯给我答案，你祖母那里，我也是羞于启齿。至于你的祖父……说实话，我不擅长和他相处。”

伯爵把阿图瓦雷尔搂紧了一些：“他很严厉，比我对你还要严厉很多，可能因为我并不是一个像你一样听话懂事的孩子吧。我尊敬他，也怕他。他从来——没有哪怕一次打过我，可光是站在他面前，我都要吓死了，哪里会把这种事去说给他听呢。”

家中有历代伯爵的画像，继承人想起画中威严的祖父，感同身受起来。

“现在想想，如果真的去问他，想必收获的也只有‘懦弱’的评价。你的祖父对待我，与他对待自己的麾下同样，只有命令与执行，不允许质疑，不允许有为什么。既然负责我起居的女士已经笃定无事，我又凭什么到他面前无事生事。”

“那您……”阿图瓦雷尔抬头问道，“您最后，是怎么……”

“等到我彻底明白，已经过了很久了。”伯爵笑道，“身边没有同龄人，书中又讲得隐晦，我也只能在面上不以为然。直到被父亲塞到骑兵团里历练，才有年长者告诉我到底怎么回事。”

伯爵怀里，他的长子闻言挺直了脊梁，显然是要等这个困扰了他一天的，“到底怎么回事”的答案了。

铺垫足够，福尔唐伯爵却欲言又止。

当年骑兵的话太过直白粗野，直接转述给年少的继承人显然并不合适；而太过委婉的话，又怕非但没为孩子解惑，反而更加深了他的疑问。

思虑良久，伯爵斟酌出了一个自认为妥当的说法：“简单来讲，是你的身体告诉你，你获得了一种资格。”

“是什么的资格？”

伯爵指指自己：“成为父亲的资格。”

至于如何成为父亲的个中细节，还没到该阿图瓦雷尔知道的时候。眼下这个答案，伯爵认为对陷入慌乱的长子来说已经足够，然而孩子的表情却明显在述说他的判定错得离谱。

黑发少年目瞪口呆。

福尔唐家合法正统的继承人，从小就被教育了成为家主需要承担的各种责任，“延续血脉”也是其中之一。停留在书本上时，这句话就只是一句话；涉及到现实时，因为是贵族家庭的常态，阿图瓦雷尔也没有更多的想法。而此刻父亲的惊天一语，立刻让“延续血脉”张牙舞爪起来：好像早上他才获得了“资格”，晚上父亲就以脉脉温情为麻药，要把他牵出去配种了！

伯爵看孩子的脸色，也知道对方是理解差了，赶紧哭笑不得地加以解释：“傻孩子，这只是成为父亲诸多必要中的一环，是身体发出的信号。身体说了可以，心智可还没赞成，阅历担当更是还远远不够。最根本的是，你还没有倾心的人呐。”

阿图瓦雷尔放下心来，为父亲的最后一句话脸红了：“我才不要有。”

“有也没什么不好。”做父亲的又生出些调侃儿子的坏心眼，“近邻家的拉妮艾特，是越长越漂亮了。”

“喜欢她的是埃马内兰，可不是我。”长兄一慌，把幼弟的单恋抖了出去，可这点小伎俩又那里能够转移开成年人的注意力。伯爵对爆料一无所动，径自对阿图瓦雷尔施压：“那你呢？你不觉得拉妮艾特漂亮吗？”

“我觉得——但不是您认为的那样！”黑发少年彻底乱了阵脚，“我只是客观地评价，绝对没有其他的想法和意图！”

“有也没什么不好。”伯爵狡猾地把话头带回了原点。

“是真的没有……”阿图瓦雷尔无奈地从伯爵怀中挣脱开，一直紧抱着的书终于掉到了地上：“父亲，您是在拿我寻开心吗！”

将近午夜，福尔唐伯爵才离开长子的房间。

父亲和儿子都觉得做梦似的，度过了一段此前从没想过的时光。伯爵讲述了很多自己在阿图瓦雷尔这个年纪时发生的事，儿子们未曾谋面的、早逝的祖父母一再地出现在他的话语中。他一边叙述，一边拿自己和父亲做着比较，他的长子也在做着同样的事。而待孩子长大后，也会在某一天，怀着喜悦与忧虑迈进自己儿子的房间，把这一切再重复下去吧。

“每个男孩身上都会发生的事”，串连起一个家族的过去和将来。

伯爵讲着讲着，觉得自己逐渐有些情绪化了。他的总管菲尔米安，是他的仆从也是他的挚友。然而这些事，和朋友说与和孩子说的感受截然不同。有些伤感，是只有同样位置的人才能体会的，即使那人远比他年幼、是他自己的骨血，却能够给予他独有的共鸣。

阿图瓦雷尔意识到机会的难得，倾听父亲话语的同时也不忘抛出自己的疑惑。父子二人如同亲朋兄弟，捧着茶吃着点心，把讨论远远延伸到了家事以外的领域。规定就寝的时间早已过去，伯爵和继承人却都装作没有注意。直到黑发少年控制不住地打了个小小的哈欠，伯爵才再次披挂上家主的面貌，催促孩子去睡。

尽管不舍，继承人还是乖乖遵从指令，传唤了仆人进来收拾。伯爵道过晚安，正要迈进幽暗的走廊时，阿图瓦雷尔叫住父亲，踮起脚拥抱了他。

稚嫩单薄的肩膀，以依靠的姿态支撑着伯爵。黑发少年没再说什么，伯爵却心有所感，紧紧回抱了儿子一下。

步出长子房间的福尔唐伯爵遣退当差的仆从，一个人走进了书房的里间。

那里挂着前伯爵的画像。不苟言笑、不近人情的埃德蒙父亲，在画师为其造像时仍坚持着刻板的面貌。站在画像前，已经中年的福尔唐伯爵依旧感觉得到那股熟悉的威压。

“我很怕您。”

伯爵望着画像自言自语，“可我也很想您。”

不管岁月如何流转，他永远是埃德蒙的父亲，而自己也永远是父亲的儿子。高兴时，无措时，第一个想到的总是那记忆中伟岸的身影。即便他早已不用向父亲寻求意见，即便他的父亲已经辞世多年。但正如阿图瓦雷尔依恋着他，他也依恋着自己的父亲，无论年龄，不分生死。

“要是我当时直接去问您，又会是怎样呢。”

也许会是一如他所料的驳斥，也许会是出人意料的关怀也说不定——成为父亲前，由他站在父亲的角度来面对儿子的问题前，埃德蒙也没有深入地思考过前伯爵爱自己的方式是出自其本心，还是不得已而为之。现在他意识到父亲疏离的目的，却再也无法像儿子与自己一般，有机会去询问与验证甚至改变了。

遗憾亦让人孤独。

孩子的成长提醒了他自己的失怙，对往事的叙述也唤起了伯爵对父亲埋藏已久的思念。他罕有的脆弱，尽数被敏感又体贴的阿图瓦雷尔看在眼中。临别的拥抱，不是儿子对父亲的撒娇，而是拥有父亲的儿子，对失去父亲的儿子的同情与安慰。

你永远不知道孩子在什么时间、在哪一方面会与自己比肩。

“他会是一个出色的家主。”伯爵继续对着画像自语，“他的乖巧聪明勤奋努力，我全都看在眼里。可彻底的放心，竟然不是日积月累，而只是一个瞬间、一个细节的事而已。”

“那么我又是在哪一刻，得到了您的认同了呢，父亲？”


	10. 假日/Break

福尔唐伯爵府邸的后花园里，埃马内兰头抵着大树，拖长声音闭眼数着：“五——六——七——十——十四——十七——”

远处有清亮的声音笑着拆穿他的诡计：“埃马内兰，你这可是耍赖了。”

二少爷小小地啧了一声，随即乖乖重新开数：“一——二——三——四——”

天气晴好，正适合在外玩耍。今日儿子们本来有课程安排，却都被伯爵取消了。昨夜与长子的畅谈触动了他心底的柔软：无忧无虑的童年多么短暂，在踏进烦恼之门前，还是给孩子们多一点享受快乐的机会吧。

对书本毫无眷恋的埃马内兰自然是对父亲的决定欢迎之至，不过待他在屋内屋外转过两圈后，又感到了深刻的无聊。九岁男孩最爱的娱乐场，先是衣香鬓影的宴会，再者是少见的马戏杂耍一类。至于皇都几乎人人热衷的陆行鸟斗技，虽说其中的流血不为他所喜，但为凑热闹也能看看。

归根结底，福尔唐家的二少爷喜欢一切有人且人多的活动，活动的内容如何，倒在其次。要让他自娱自乐，那难度可不下于让他读书练剑了。

埃马内兰想都没想，迈步就往书房那一翼奥尔什方的房间走去。

他的母亲在他略微懂事后也明确地下达了禁令，但这可难不倒玩心大于一切的二少爷。长兄背负众望，即便是在家仆面前也不能行差踏错；他这里不存在家业压力，自然也就不把仆从的管制放在眼中。何况成功违规自有一番刺激在其中，就算不幸被抓，能因此唤起母亲对自己的注意也算是一场平局。

可惜不知是自己偷溜技能太卓越，还是负责看管自己的老女仆在偷懒，埃马内兰的“间谍活动”实行了好几年，一次都没被母亲发现斥责过。

他目的地外的小院子里，奥尔什方正在练习挥剑。

八岁那年，一如阿图瓦雷尔所说，福尔唐伯爵为他找了一位名骑士作为导师。那位骑士不是别人，正是伯爵府的总管——菲尔米安先生。早年驻扎库尔札斯低地永久湖营地的他，因负伤而不得不远离战场，安全的环境却从未让他放松对自己的要求。握剑的瞬间，奥尔什方能清晰地注意到总管一贯温和的眼神突然如鹰隼般锐利起来。战士之魂，没有一刻离开过他的身躯。

菲尔米安剑技出众，但福尔唐伯爵选择他作为奥尔什方的导师不仅仅出于此。妻子和这孩子的隔膜，以及对两个亲生子所施加的诸多限制，政务繁忙如伯爵，终有一天也注意到了。

大贵族的男女主人，在夫妻关系之外本就是各司其职：政事，女主人不会过问；家事，男主人也鲜少插手。如同伯爵在骑兵团的用人上有最高话语权，伯爵夫人在家中仆从的去留赏罚上也有着堪称绝对的权力。伯爵并非不能干涉伯爵夫人对仆人下达的指令，但以现下他们夫妻间的僵局，任何来自伯爵的直接插手都会被妻子认定为偏颇和“余情未了”，进而使状况进一步恶化。

除家主外，唯一有可能在家事上牵制住伯爵夫人的，就只有伯爵亲自授命的府邸总管。

“我知道这不算是个好活计。”伯爵对菲尔米安说，“先前光是接奥尔什方回来，就已经让她记恨了你。现在又要让你留下来护着那个孩子，可能难免……但除了你，实在也没有其他人在下仆中具有能和她抗衡的威望。即使有，也没有办法以骑士导师的身份名正言顺地守在他身边。”

“您折煞属下了。”菲尔米安换上了仍是骑兵时的自称，“能够去教导少爷，是属下的荣幸。我宣誓效忠的是您，夫人如何想属下，不会影响到属下贯彻命令。只不过……”总管关切地望向伯爵，“此后您在外时，属下无法再随侍左右了。”

“我的事，你不用担心。”伯爵感激地拍拍菲尔米安的肩膀，“大人怎么都能解决问题，可这么小的孩子要独自面对大人的敌意，却是毫无办法。”

“是。”

伯爵苦笑了。

“笑话一样吧，夫妻竟然相互提防到这种地步。”

总管没有接话，伯爵径自说下去：“父亲对儿子也疏忽至此。我从不曾知道，他也从不曾对我抱怨……已经快两年了，竟然都快两年了。”

“到头来，我许诺的父亲、母亲、兄弟，不仅没有兑现，还平白让他吃了两年的苦。住得暖，穿得好，受教育，这些我看来他该有的好东西，对于一个孤零零的孩子又有什么用处……哈罗妮在上，菲尔米安，当初我是不是——”

话将出口，又戛然而止。

菲尔米安知道伯爵想问的是什么。

“当初我是不是做错了？”

选择背井离乡隐瞒真相的奥尔什方生母，想必早已预见到现下的波折。她宁可自己吞下一切苦楚，宁可清贫孤寂地死去，也不愿无辜的孩子背负上不名誉的称号，也不愿完整的家庭因此分崩离析。伯爵的决定，却把她的爱护与苦心全部毁于一旦。

福尔唐伯爵没再开口，菲尔米安亦沉默不语。大人们知道，即使错了，即使后悔了，时间也无法倒转，过去也无法重来。

埃马内兰出声叫奥尔什方时，对方正把木刀纳进假想的刀鞘中。

银发男孩十一岁多，住在伯爵府的时间几乎要和之前在集落时一样长。最近他比以往更经常地想起自己的母亲。起初男孩以为是天气的变化让人多愁善感，而后意识到，是因为他失去母亲的年月，也快要和与母亲共同生活的时间相当了。

人或事，他在离开集落时以为自己会永远记着。可新事物不断涌进来，旧记忆就会被冲刷得模糊。集落里他曾经的朋友玩伴，在脑中空余面容不见名字；照顾过他们母子的邻人，她的眼眸到底是棕色还是绿色也已记不清。母亲的音容笑貌，他坚信自己熟悉得如同昨日才分别，可又有谁能验证这是本来的她，而不是他在孤独中的臆想呢。

一个人对已逝之人的记忆，需要不断与拥有相同记忆的人反复交流，才能保持鲜活。奥尔什方身边，从来都没有能和他这样做的人。

埃马内兰叫完他的名字，跑过去拍了异母哥哥一下：“陪我玩。”

“好啊。”奥尔什方直接把自己的木刀递过去，“明天你的导师要检查你的基本功吧，我陪你看一下。”

“我说的是玩，不是练！”埃马内兰推开他的手，“难得父亲放我们的假，你这是干什么，自虐？”

“哪儿的话。”奥尔什方笑了，“我要是放假了还坐着念书，才叫自虐。这个——”他单手转了一圈木刀，“我很喜欢，就不是什么苦差。”

“瞎说，哪有人会喜欢流汗受累。”埃马内兰不以为然，“你是想引起父亲的注意！”

“就当是吧。”

“不行！”二少爷的刁蛮劲头上来，劈手夺过异母哥哥的木刀丢到一边，“不许跟我抢父亲！不许练剑！”

“你也勤奋起来，不就自然会获得父亲的关注了。”

“那多累啊。”埃马内兰理直气壮，“与其我受累，还是干扰你比较简单。”

“排除了我，还有阿图瓦雷尔呢。”

“大哥我可管不着。”二少爷对亲哥哥没什么爱，“他就是个机械人偶，什么都能做到，普通人比不过的。”

“这么看来，我很倒霉啊。”

“谁叫你和我不是同一个母亲呢。”埃马内兰毫不在意地评价道，好像这事是奥尔什方能选择的一样，“我不欺负你欺负谁啊。”

饶是被异母弟弟口头上“欺负”了，奥尔什方还是陪着埃马内兰在阔大的伯爵府后花园玩起了捉迷藏。

身在隔绝的环境，便越发能看清人情冷暖。银发男孩清楚，成人们强撑出的礼貌中包藏着鄙夷，埃马内兰直率的刁难里却不带恶意。那孩子不见得明白私生子意味着什么，即使以后明白，想必也只是觉得“父母间的事和我有什么关系”。爱玩爱闹的二少爷，需要的是关注和陪伴。这些，他的父母兄长给他的不够，他就自己去找。找到了，问题解决，再想别的不是自寻烦恼吗。

埃马内兰从不叫奥尔什方“哥哥”，奥尔什方也不把埃马内兰当弟弟。处境身份不同的两个孩子，共通点都是“孤独”。既然都如此迫切地需要一个能消弭孤独的对象，言行上偶尔的刺伤，就完全可以忽略不计了。

毕竟，他们除彼此之外，也再没了其他选择。

二少爷闭眼数到八十七时，奥尔什方发现了一处绝妙的藏身之地。

花园小径的两侧种着比他高一些的大型灌木，一贯被仆人修剪得齐整密实，其中独独有一株不知是因为病害还是失手，露出一点点可以看到外面的空隙来。银发男孩立即从枝杈间挤了进去，从那天然的观察口向外注视异母弟弟的动向。

数满了一百，埃马内兰胸有成竹地开始找寻躲藏起来的奥尔什方。

“啊，菲尔米安先生在找你呢！”

二少爷一边留神观察四周，一边张口放出似是而非的假消息，意图引诱异母哥哥暴露行踪。奥尔什方不为所动，因为他知道今日总管会与伯爵外出——早前父亲和他一同过来时亲口说的。

“咦，这是……蛇！是蛇！！救命啊！！！”

银发男孩在心里摇头。伯爵府邸是人工建筑，地势极高，周围没有天然水源，蛇出现的可能性微乎其微。这点埃马内兰不知道，从小长在集落的他可是一清二楚。

却有仆从听见了二少爷的呼喊，着急忙慌地过来护主。埃马内兰气急败坏的声音传来：“我看错了！走走走，你们都走，后花园不许留人！”

仆人们被轰到了回廊下，二少爷又放心地边游走边编起谎话：“诶，大哥？”

灌木丛后，奥尔什方立刻竖起了耳朵。

“大哥，你还发烧吗？”埃马内兰把独角戏演得入木三分，“昨天没吃晚饭就离开了，父亲母亲都很担心呢。”

“我？我也很担心你呀，毕竟你是我的亲哥哥……真的没问题了？那你……什……你要陪我玩？你真是我大哥吗？还是发烧烧糊涂了？”

“知道了知道了，嗓子痛就这样小声讲话好了。真是的，可不是我求你陪我玩的啊。”

埃马内兰这一回的诱骗开展得逻辑清晰，奥尔什方有点藏不住了：不是想出去见阿图瓦雷尔一面，而是急着要避开。

自幼年明了自己的身份起，他便总有一种愧疚，觉得像是背叛了哥哥的期待，用一个冒牌货充当了对方企盼已久的正品。虽不是他存心让长兄空欢喜一场，但——他记得初见时阿图瓦雷尔的喜悦，记得自己哭泣时阿图瓦雷尔的手与怀抱的温度，记得他们针对每一样事物所产生的讨论和达成的共识。那是他在失去母亲后短暂的快乐日子，那是他在这座伯爵府里真正意义上第一个亲近的人，那是——这漫长的五年多来他最为珍惜的回忆啊。

如果仆从们时不时表现出的轻蔑出现在阿图瓦雷尔脸上，他承受不了，所以要躲。

不去见，就不知道，心中仅剩的那点美好就一直是美好的模样。

脚步声还很远，奥尔什方听不出来是一个人还是两个人，尚在犹豫是否该藏到更深处，有陌生的声音加入了自己的异母弟弟。

“埃马内兰，你在和谁玩耍？”

二少爷僵硬地回头，视线所及处，正是将自己忽视已久的、他的生母，福尔唐伯爵夫人。


	11. 母亲/Mother

伯爵夫人只是张口一问作为招呼，不用次子回答，心中就已笃定。

“刚刚是在和阿图瓦雷尔说话吧？倒是很少见他陪你游戏。”

“啊……呃，是啊。”

埃马内兰流了几滴冷汗，心想幸好先前装作是和大哥谈天，赶紧顺着母亲的猜测应下去，“我们要玩捉迷藏。大哥跟我耍诈，正说着话呢就一溜烟地躲了起来。真是的，连谁藏谁抓都没决定呢。”

伯爵夫人微微皱眉，觉得小儿子讲话的方式以其贵族的身份来说有点太过随便。阿图瓦雷尔九岁的时候可不是这样的——措辞优雅，条理清晰，同父母说话时也极为郑重。

不过，那是长子，是继承人，她在他身上倾注的心力，与次子无法同日而语。

伯爵夫人的心中涌上了歉疚。昨日与丈夫无言的和解，让她如同大梦初醒：沉浸在怨恨中数年，于己是年华飞逝，于子亦是同样。她曾亲口向丈夫抱怨过——“小孩子一不留神就长大了”——结果当她没首于自己的伤愁时，又哪里留心了幼子的变化呢。

做母亲的单膝着地，久违地拥抱了自己的小儿子。

埃马内兰对这突如其来的关爱无所适从，双手扑腾了好一阵才犹豫着搭上伯爵夫人的肩膀。他母亲的鬓发衣饰都有熏香，受男孩轻轻地一碰，带着体温的香氛便柔和地飘散开。

暌违已久的、母亲的气息，激出了埃马内兰的眼泪。

没人理时他无从觉察，有人理时，此前积攒的所有委屈就都一并涌上心头。他每天那么用力地、那么绞尽脑汁地做一个顽劣的孩子，不过是企盼一点本该属于他的注目。关怀也好，训斥也罢，什么都行，什么都是自己仍在被注意着的证明。

比责罚更伤人的，是全然的漠视与遗忘。

而这些竟出自他的亲生母亲。

孩子越哭越来劲，像是要把前几年错失的关爱一口气找补回来；母亲亦越听越难过，眼睫一颤，也掉了泪。母子二人各怀伤心，在让人快活的好天气里弄出了一个抱头痛哭的架势。好在仆从们早已被埃马内兰轰走，这般失态无人得见。

却有人在听。

灌木丛中的奥尔什方，心悬得更高了。

视角与活动空间受限，他看不见发生了什么，只听异母弟弟回答了陌生女性的问题，周围便陷入了静寂，一会过后，细微的哭声逐渐大起来，且一时半刻没有停止的意思。

谁把埃马内兰弄哭了？

宅邸中的仆人，无人有招惹小少爷的闲情与胆色；而异母弟弟的哭法，也不像被打或受伤。那么起因还是先前问埃马内兰问题的女子，但那是谁呢？

而且，刚刚还在和埃马内兰说话的阿图瓦雷尔又跑到哪去了？

与二少爷在一起的女子显然也有同样的疑问。伤情告一段落后，银发男孩听见那人再次开了口：

“今天，让母亲来陪你玩耍吧。我们一起把你的哥哥找出来，好不好。”

奥尔什方整个人都僵住了。

竟然是……伯爵夫人。

说来也是荒唐，在同一座宅邸生活了快六年的继母继子，至今仍未正式地见过面说过话。能够达成这点，除了得益于伯爵府的宏伟阔大，也得感激百余名仆从对女主人命令的严守。“眼不见为净”——在伯爵夫人看来算不得一条生命，而只是一个“事实”的他，在目不能及时就不会被想起。她不去见，儿子们不准见，下人们不准提，一切就好了很多。只有躲在人工缔造的藩篱之中，她才能暂时忘了私生子一事，获得心灵上的片刻安宁。

银发男孩知晓自己的存在对伯爵夫人意味着什么，也明了她给异母兄弟设下的诸多限制。她的敌意，从来没有直接施加在他身上，却远比肉体上的伤害更让人难熬。那些来自成年人的、有目的孤立堪比冰冷牢狱。是她，确保了他在最需要友善与关爱的年纪里，一丁点这些都得不到。

奥尔什方惧怕福尔唐伯爵夫人，是与怕见到阿图瓦雷尔完全不可同日而语的恐惧。

骑士在战场杀敌，敌人皆有型；若敌人是无形的恶意，又让人从何抵抗？

像是命运刻意要加深他的恐慌般，伯爵夫人缓步向他的方向走来。

埃马内兰则跑在与他母亲相反的方向上，着急地想找出奥尔什方。这次不是为在游戏中获胜，而是提醒他赶快回避——或者能偶遇阿图瓦雷尔也行。要是赶在母亲之前和长兄对过“口供”，就能给异母哥哥提供逃离的机会。

但，奥尔什方实在藏得太好，阿图瓦雷尔也没有“恰巧”在后花园出现——和父亲长谈到午夜的他获得了福尔唐伯爵的特许，此刻仍在自己的房间熟睡着。

况且，大哥真的会和自己一起为奥尔什方打掩护吗。

埃马内兰的脚步慢了下来。

他眼中那自律严谨、对父母言听计从的大哥，若是听了来自自己的请求，恐怕不但不会合谋，还会第一时间对母亲捅出自己撒谎的事实吧。

此时，伯爵夫人已经来到了奥尔什方藏身的灌木丛之前。

银发男孩站得笔挺，一点声音、一丝动作都不敢有，唯恐细密枝丫的震颤传导出他的所在。那方处在他视线高度、能够观察外面的小小天然缺口，反倒成了最容易暴露他的地方。

伯爵夫人像是具有某种直感，只是偶然低头看了一眼花园小径上排列出花纹的卵石，便体会到了一股视线。

她略倾身看过去，果然捕捉到再熟悉不过的一双蓝色眼眸。

“你在这儿呀——”

对方喜悦欢快的声音在奥尔什方听来无异于惊天炸雷，接下来出口的称呼更让男孩暂时忘记了如何去思考。

“——阿图瓦雷尔。”

那对异母兄弟并不清楚他们有多么相像。

初见时，两个孩子只觉得对方莫名熟悉，并认定为这是因为他们父亲相同。而他们的弟弟，埃马内兰很小的时候就注意到过：除却身高与发色上的差异，阿图瓦雷尔与奥尔什方面貌之相似，几近于双生子。

尤其那双继承自福尔唐伯爵的蓝眼睛，是一模一样。若是遮住两个男孩的鼻子眉毛只留双目，恐怕连生身父母都难以分辨出来。

伯爵夫人正是把幽暗丛中私生子的双眸，认成了亲生子的。

奥尔什方的脑中一片空白，动也不敢动。灌木丛外，伯爵夫人将他的僵硬读作长子对异性所显露出的羞怯，表现出了十足的温柔。

“为什么不出来呢，不愿意见到母亲吗。”

枝杈遮掩后的蓝眼睛眨了眨。

银发男孩逐渐反应过来：

阿图瓦雷尔根本不在左近，伯爵夫人却对埃马内兰的话信以为真，将自己认成了异母哥哥。

现下的情况，简直是两难。

若出去，立时就暴露了异母弟弟一直隐秘地和自己玩在一起，和冒名阿图瓦雷尔的事实；不出去，难道要一直僵持在这里？尊贵如同伯爵夫人，虽不至于亲自下手把自己拽出来，但只要时间拖得久，她自然会发现树丛里的孩子根本不是她那个听话守礼的长子。

奥尔什方在心里喊埃马内兰，喊菲尔米安先生，喊自己的父亲，甚至随便什么能转移伯爵夫人注意力的仆人都行。只要她从自己面前离开，其他什么都可以不用管。回头若是她质询阿图瓦雷尔，那就让他为自己亲弟弟的谎话而摸不着头脑去吧！

与他的想法作对般，福尔唐伯爵夫人折起裙摆，直着上身，缓慢而优雅地蹲在了灌木面前。

银发男孩不期然地与他的继母对视了。

伯爵夫人有一双温暖的淡褐色双眸，此刻因为正在微笑而弯出好看的弧度。养尊处优的她，看上去远比同龄的女性要年轻；而身上沉稳柔和的氛围却又暗示出，她早已有了“母亲”这一身份。

奥尔什方又眨了眨眼睛。

他觉得困惑，觉得恍惚。他恐惧至深之人、亲手把他与世界隔绝开的那位继母，该是青面獠牙，该是面目可憎，却不该如面前人这般美丽，这般……熟悉。

他的生母自是与伯爵夫人一丝相像之处都没有——相较于夫人蔷薇般的华贵雍容，奥尔什方的母亲则更似秀雅的兰草，美则美矣，那美之中却又透着苍白与飘摇。

可是，是什么呢，是什么让她们看上去那么相似？

“若还是害羞，母亲就这样同你说话吧。”

伯爵夫人体谅少年敏感的情绪，没有强迫“长子”从树丛中钻出来，而是径自缓缓开口。

“你的父亲想必已经与你谈过。那些都是再正常不过的事，不要放在心上。至于仆从，哈，他们是为你高兴，也为自己高兴。家族得以存续，他们和他们的后代就会继续被雇佣，不至于辗转在外，挨饿受冻。”

“你的羞涩，母亲明白。要谈这种事，母亲也会害羞呢。还记得吗，你小时候羡慕斯特凡尼维安弟妹众多，问我神是如何决定把弟弟妹妹带给母亲的，真叫母亲不知如何回答是好。”

话说到这，就联系到了她自己的恨与怨。伯爵夫人有些黯然地跳过那些，继续下去：“那时你问得坦然，是因为不知；现在知了，倒羞得连母亲都不愿见。”

“你终是长大了。现在如此，以后是作骑士侍从、出师、领军、袭爵，然后带一位教养良好、出身高贵的佳丽走到我与你父亲面前，说‘这是我想要与之共度一生之人’……母亲昨夜想到这里，又高兴，又忍不住觉得寂寞，好像被那尚不知是谁的女孩夺走了至宝。”

伯爵夫人讲到这里，哽咽起来，泪中却带着笑。

“可是再继续想，想到你怀中抱着一个小孩子，宣布他就是福尔唐家的继承人，母亲就又高兴起来。你看，你因为成长而恐慌，母亲也因此又哭又笑地失了态。”

“我的宝贝——以前母亲一直这样叫你，直到有一天你板着脸，说对继承人不能再用如此幼稚的称呼。那时我就该想到的，母子终会渐行渐远，即使我们曾为一体，比你的父亲与弟弟都要亲密……早知如此，我之前为什么要压抑对你的爱，让你早早地变成了现在这般独立的模样。”

“再给母亲一次机会好不好。在现在，至少现在，在你还没有完全长大时，多分一些时间给母亲，再多亲近母亲一些，好不好。”

奥尔什方差一点就条件反射地答应下来。

灌木丛中，银发男孩已是满面泪痕。伴着伯爵夫人的絮语，他已明了对方与自己生母相似的原因：

母亲在世时，也会这样同他讲话。

将自己降到与孩子同样高度，直视着眼睛，用“母亲”指代自己，温柔和煦地开解他所有的不安与疑惑。尽管不知具体在异母哥哥身上发生了什么，但若是他在同一处境中，他的生母，定然也会如此对他诉说自己的喜与忧。

可他早已没了经历这些的可能。树丛之外，继母笑与泪的对象，也统统不是他。

既然今生已不可能拥有，为什么先让他沉溺于被爱的错觉，又让他重温到失去的悲苦——阿图瓦雷尔、埃马内兰，你们这两个混蛋——他在心里怨起异母兄弟来——如果父亲没有因为体恤长子而放他们的假，如果次子不是因为放假而来找他玩，他又哪里会身处现在这个甜蜜的梦魇之中！

太残忍的误会，太惨烈的现实。

另一侧，伯爵夫人没有听到“长子”的回答，遂将右手递了出去，手心朝上，是在邀请孩子来牵。

她又问了一遍，“好不好？”

应答她的，先是一片静寂，紧接着交错的枝杈晃动，树丛后的孩子正走出来。

“母亲，您找到大哥了吗？”

不远处，一眼瞅见伯爵夫人身姿的埃马内兰边喊着边跑过来。他那边未见奥尔什方的身影，心中已觉得不妙，母亲现下又是在对人说话的姿态，很可能事情正向着最坏的方向发展。

“找到了。”

伯爵夫人转过头去应答小儿子，边说着边将目光掉转回来，“他竟然藏在树丛……里……呢……”

她语尾渐弱，笑容冻在脸上，等待的手也悬在空中，忘了收回。

视线前端，略微抽噎着的银发孩子，哪里是她的长子。

而是那个她唯恐避之而不及的“事实”。

埃马内兰在母亲身边收住了脚步，瞄到双方脸上的表情，战战兢兢地不知如何是好。心意从未相通过继母与继子在怔然间，都觉得自己遭到了命运的嘲笑。

她错认的至爱，竟是她的深仇；他头顶的恶魔，却是别人的圣母。


	12. 重聚/Reunion

伯爵夫人病倒了。

医师难断病灶，她自己却清楚：这是积累已久的心病一口气爆发了出来。心承受不了负荷，便尽数转移给了肉体。

急转直下的，除了她自己的健康状况，还有她与丈夫的关系。

福尔唐伯爵怎么都想不明白，态度已经回暖的妻子，一夜间竟又回到了他刚刚带私生子回家时的状态——不，比之那时更甚。那时她尽管身处悲伤愤怒，仍是一字一句与他相辩；现在，她连自己的探望都拒之门外。

仆从们虽得了夫人的指令，面对执意入内的家主还是无力阻拦。伯爵以为这是妻子的矜持，待他迈步到床前时，却发现她是真心不愿见自己。

“求求你。”伯爵夫人的手臂横在她自己的双目之上，语气中再没了之前的强势，只剩下虚弱的恳求，“求求你出去吧。”

与家主一同被关在外面的，还有她的两个孩子。

埃马内兰被母亲疏离惯了，还不觉如何，阿图瓦雷尔却从未有过如此遭遇。忧心至亲病体的少年左右为难，想像父亲一样硬闯进去看看，又唯恐此举过于冒犯；可是只由仆从和医师传话，他又无法全然放心。

一大两小，三个福尔唐毫无办法地坐到了偏厅里。

“你们的母亲，昨天做了什么，碰了什么？”

面对伯爵的发问，继承人摇了摇头，据实回答：“我不清楚。听仆从说，在我起来之前，母亲就已经回到了房间内。今晨是母亲的贴身女仆传唤了医师，说是母亲……吐了血。”

另两位福尔唐闻言俱是一颤。

伯爵是出于心疼，埃马内兰是出于内疚。

二少爷笃定，母亲突然的病倒定是与昨日在后花园玩耍有关。更进一步地，定是与他谎称与亲哥哥在捉迷藏，却被发现是和母亲三令五申禁止接触的异母哥哥混在一起脱不开干系。

他想告诉父亲和长兄，但又怕由此招致的责罚——把母亲气到吐血，这可不是一般的小事，禁足、禁闭，甚至皮肉之苦，都完全有可能。光是想象失去自由的无聊生活，小孩子的脸就已经因恐惧而变得苍白。要让他自主去迎接这份苦难，非给他特大的甜头作为交换才行。

阿图瓦雷尔却注意到了幼弟的面色。

“埃马内兰。”

长兄的呼唤让二少爷直接从椅子上弹了起来：“我什么都不知道！”

继承人和家主对视一眼，心中都明了：这个反应，正说明他知道些什么。

父子二人站起来，一齐走到幺子幼弟面前。

“把你知道的说出来。”——这是福尔唐伯爵。

“埃马内兰，母亲正在受苦，你难道不希望她快点好起来吗。”——这是阿图瓦雷尔。

被叫到名字的孩子却更加畏惧了。

来自父亲的压力，他是熟识的。可现下，仅比自己大四岁的长兄也给了他家主般的威压。面对两个“父亲”，他怕都要怕死了，哪里还敢开口承认“错误”。

“埃马内兰！”——对小儿子的瑟缩感到烦躁，伯爵提高了声音。

“埃马内兰，快把实情讲出来。”——阿图瓦雷尔也焦急万分。

“不是我，我真的什么都不知道……”

二少爷抱着头，心一横，将异母哥哥推上了被质询的前线：“你们、你们问奥尔什方吧！”

福尔唐伯爵和自己的三个儿子，头一次共处一室。

然而室内的气氛却并不轻松。三个黑头发的福尔唐，全都凝神注视着讲述整个事件的奥尔什方。

听到妻子错认长子后面色苍白地从后花园跑开，家主长叹一口气。

“你不要内疚。”伯爵拍拍银发男孩的头，“这不是你的责任。当然，”他把另一只手放上埃马内兰头顶，“也不是你的错。你的母亲虽不许你们玩在一起，但这条规矩本身就不合理，她若真是因此病倒……”

话到这里，伯爵也不知该怎么说下去。追根溯源，孩子会违规，规矩会不合理，皆源自他犯下的错，那么妻子的症结，自然是出于他，与孩子们无关。

“吓到你们了吧。”做父亲的只得把两个孩子搂进怀里，转移了话题，“我担心的是烈性传染病或有人暗中谋害一类，这才着急逼问。帮助医师排除这些可能性，会有利于他制订治疗计划，并非是想要追究你们的责任。”

埃马内兰大大地松了一口气，奥尔什方却依旧僵硬着。

他很不适应伯爵的拥抱。

好在孩子们的父亲很快松了手。又安抚了儿子们几句后，伯爵匆匆离开了偏厅，室内只剩下了一家三兄弟。

以他们的年龄来说，大人刚走，自身免责，此刻正是该放松下来闹成一团。但阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方显然各怀心事，都仃立着不言不语。唯一一个随时都有玩心的埃马内兰见两个哥哥这样，也就不好意思带头开闹了。

阿图瓦雷尔心里并不赞成伯爵的判定。

他记得小时候他偷偷去找异母弟弟事发后，母亲按着心口矮下身去的痛苦模样。虽不明母亲对奥尔什方的憎恶从何而来，自己违规对母亲的伤害他却看得一清二楚，从此再也不敢对伯爵夫人的意思违背半分。而奥尔什方——显然他也是明白了什么，才一次都没有主动找过来。可这个埃马内兰，这个同母所出的亲弟弟，却一点都不体谅母亲和异母哥哥的心思，还拿自己的名字当脱罪符。他若是不这么贪玩，或早早和盘托出自己在和谁玩，母亲哪里至于要卧病在床。

心中虽不服，但家主已经说了并非幼弟的过错，阿图瓦雷尔也就没有把自己埋怨倾倒给埃马内兰。父亲是他从小景仰到大的权威，代表了绝对正确与绝对公允。质疑父亲的判定，对于继承人来说根本不在选项之中。

阿图瓦雷尔身侧，一直偷偷打量着他的奥尔什方，正踟蹰着要不要先开口。

伯爵夫人禁令对他的束缚应该还在。尽管父亲说了那是不合理的规矩，但从事实上来说，夫人确是在意外见到他之后病倒的。为母亲卧病那般焦急的异母哥哥，心里定然要怨自己。

那么，该对他道个歉吗？连带着为自己的身份背叛了他的企盼一起，说声对不起？

嘴刚张开，埃马内兰的话却抢在了前头。

他问自己的亲哥哥：“父亲说母亲的规矩不作数，那我以后还能不能和奥尔什方玩？”

阿图瓦雷尔几乎仰倒，伸手捏住幼弟脸颊：“你怎么什么时候都在想着玩！”

紧接着，银发男孩的“对不起”杀到，立时显得不伦不类，仿佛是在替埃马内兰担罪一样。

阿图瓦雷尔摇了摇头：“不要这么讲。父亲说了，不是你的错，不要为自己没做错的事致歉。”

“可是……”

黑发少年松开弟弟，把奥尔什方拉到偏厅一角：“埃马内兰贪玩，也是他的问题。不要揽到自己身上。”

分隔五年，阿图瓦雷尔同奥尔什方讲话的方式还是和过去一样，是非分明，解释周到，言辞间未见丝毫隔阂。

他虽严守着母亲的命令，本身却不似伯爵夫人般对异母弟弟怀有恨意。继承人繁忙的课程安排，让寂寞和思念也变得极为有限。至于最初让他不知所措的父母间关系的变化，变成常态后也没再让黑发少年生出更多感触。

人对变化的反应是很柔软的。一样生活过久了，先前是怎样，渐渐就会被遗忘——这就是所谓“适应”。人对另一个人的记忆又有一种狡猾的牢固。刻意去想时想不起，见到人，却能自然而然地反应出来——这就是所谓“习惯”。

黑发少年话出口后，才意识到他和异母弟弟已经很久很久没有面对面交谈过了。

他们经常能看见彼此，但也仅止于此。阿图瓦雷尔的生活，奥尔什方能从菲尔米安先生和埃马内兰那里听来；奥尔什方过得如何，阿图瓦雷尔却是知之甚少。长兄仔细端详起银发男孩，敏锐地捕捉到了他微肿的眼皮和略带血丝的双目：“你哭过。”

“……嗯。”

“是想念自己的母亲了吗。”

奥尔什方猛地抬头：“你是怎么——”

他虽对伯爵坦白了昨日发生的事，但伯爵夫人说了什么、他如何反应，这些只存在于继母与继子之间的事，却并没有出口。

“你刚到伯爵府时，为此落过泪。”

阿图瓦雷尔推测道：“昨天偶然见到我的母亲，勾起你的伤心事了吧。”

银发男孩因为这句话，又抑制不住地鼻酸了。

近三年较之最初，他的境遇已经有了很大改善。一是长大了些的埃马内兰时不时溜过来找他玩，二是开始了剑术的修习并有了关照自己的导师，三是和亲生父亲也逐渐熟悉起来。但仅有这些是远远不够的——来自父亲和菲尔米安先生的，是关爱；来自埃马内兰的，是陪伴。他们都没能给他阿图瓦雷尔曾给过他的那份情感：

理解。

不用解释，不必问询，仅仅是设身处地就能明了原委。强大的共情，源自对他人的在意与铭记。分离从未导向遗忘，又怎能不触动人心。

奥尔什方深呼吸一下以平静心情，才再次开口：“是的。”

阿图瓦雷尔没有多言。安慰因想念母亲而落泪的孩子，他是有经验的。黑发少年牵起异母弟弟的一只手，用力握了握，又伸出另一条手臂搂住了对方的肩膀。

银发男孩有点脸红。

两人没有因时间而产生隔阂固然是好事，但他已经不再是六岁，且现下也没有在哭，阿图瓦雷尔哄小孩子般的安抚就很让人尴尬了。

更尴尬的是，他们身边站过来一个满脸好奇的埃马内兰，正目不转睛地看着两个哥哥。

二少爷的印象里，亲哥哥和异母哥哥从没一同出现在他面前过。奥尔什方虽然偶尔会问起长兄，语气中却并没透露出特别的亲密。这个自律守礼的大哥呢，又根本不可能有机会、或有念头去违背母亲的命令。但他们现在这样，怎么看都像关系很好——甚至远比和自己要好！

“我昨天也哭了！你们怎么不关心关心我啊！”

埃马内兰想哪说到哪，语气中颇有不平的意思。家中最小的孩子，天然就该是哥哥们的中心，这两位可倒好，不见则已，见面就一起把幼弟撇到了一旁！

阿图瓦雷尔不为所动：“你若是平日认真懂事，偶尔难过自然会惹人爱怜。可你平常就爱拿眼泪要挟人，谁知道哭时是真是假。就像‘狼来了’的故事所说——”

二少爷急忙举手打断亲哥哥，同时转向异母哥哥寻求支援：“你看看，大哥张嘴就只会教训人！”

奥尔什方立刻顺势转移了话题：“说起来，那时你又是在哭什么？”

“母亲很久没抱我了嘛！”

埃马内兰叉着腰说：“就算我们住在同一间宅邸里，我也一样会想念她啊。唉……”他又老气横秋地叹了一声，“母亲这回谁都不肯见了。真不知道她好起来之后会不会因为这次的事又对我不理不睬。要我说，问题可不在我谎称大哥在和我玩，这是战略的一环，是正当行为！只是母亲出现的时间太不凑巧，大哥和我又太没默契，你们长得又太像……啊，对了——”

二少爷停下自己的滔滔不绝，转向异母哥哥，问：“当时母亲跟你说了什么啊？”

“说了……”

奥尔什方犹豫一下，“其实那些话不是说给我，而是说给阿图瓦雷尔的。”

埃马内兰歪着头，等了半天也没见奥尔什方有讲下去的意思，不得不补问了一句：“所以说了什么？”

“所以，是说给阿图瓦雷尔的。”

“所以说？”

“呃……”

“所以他不会说给你。”长兄对两个弟弟的对话感到头疼万分，“因为接收人本该是我。”

“那你说给大哥，我正好顺便听听。”

阿图瓦雷尔终于放开了异母弟弟，转而去捏亲弟弟的脸颊：“你听过之后，全家都会知道啦！”

伯爵夫人对长子的真情流露，虽不能算是机密，但也属隐私。银发男孩觉得错听已是冒犯，断不能在未得允许的情况下讲给阿图瓦雷尔以外的人。

可埃马内兰对八卦的执著心实在顽强，死活不愿意离开偏厅。不得已，阿图瓦雷尔捂了亲弟弟的耳朵，转头示意奥尔什方转述。

具体的语句，由于是以母亲身份而出，银发男孩并不好重复，只得概述了一番。末了只是顺势，他问了一句：“再正常不过的，是什么事啊？”

这回脸红的人换成了阿图瓦雷尔。

黑发少年罕见地支吾了半天仍无法清晰作答，最后只得皱着眉头威胁道：

“等轮到你时，你就知道了！”


	13. 憎恶/Disgust

伯爵夫人病倒了。

医师难断病灶，她自己却清楚：这是积累已久的心病一口气爆发了出来。心承受不了负荷，便尽数转移给了肉体。

急转直下的，除了她自己的健康状况，还有她与丈夫的关系。

福尔唐伯爵怎么都想不明白，态度已经回暖的妻子，一夜间竟又回到了他刚刚带私生子回家时的状态——不，比之那时更甚。那时她尽管身处悲伤愤怒，仍是一字一句与他相辩；现在，她连自己的探望都拒之门外。

仆从们虽得了夫人的指令，面对执意入内的家主还是无力阻拦。伯爵以为这是妻子的矜持，待他迈步到床前时，却发现她是真心不愿见自己。

“求求你。”伯爵夫人的手臂横在她自己的双目之上，语气中再没了之前的强势，只剩下虚弱的恳求，“求求你出去吧。”

与家主一同被关在外面的，还有她的两个孩子。

埃马内兰被母亲疏离惯了，还不觉如何，阿图瓦雷尔却从未有过如此遭遇。忧心至亲病体的少年左右为难，想像父亲一样硬闯进去看看，又唯恐此举过于冒犯；可是只由仆从和医师传话，他又无法全然放心。

一大两小，三个福尔唐毫无办法地坐到了偏厅里。

“你们的母亲，昨天做了什么，碰了什么？”

面对伯爵的发问，继承人摇了摇头，据实回答：“我不清楚。听仆从说，在我起来之前，母亲就已经回到了房间内。今晨是母亲的贴身女仆传唤了医师，说是母亲……吐了血。”

另两位福尔唐闻言俱是一颤。

伯爵是出于心疼，埃马内兰是出于内疚。

二少爷笃定，母亲突然的病倒定是与昨日在后花园玩耍有关。更进一步地，定是与他谎称与亲哥哥在捉迷藏，却被发现是和母亲三令五申禁止接触的异母哥哥混在一起脱不开干系。

他想告诉父亲和长兄，但又怕由此招致的责罚——把母亲气到吐血，这可不是一般的小事，禁足、禁闭，甚至皮肉之苦，都完全有可能。光是想象失去自由的无聊生活，小孩子的脸就已经因恐惧而变得苍白。要让他自主去迎接这份苦难，非给他特大的甜头作为交换才行。

阿图瓦雷尔却注意到了幼弟的面色。

“埃马内兰。”

长兄的呼唤让二少爷直接从椅子上弹了起来：“我什么都不知道！”

继承人和家主对视一眼，心中都明了：这个反应，正说明他知道些什么。

父子二人站起来，一齐走到幺子幼弟面前。

“把你知道的说出来。”——这是福尔唐伯爵。

“埃马内兰，母亲正在受苦，你难道不希望她快点好起来吗。”——这是阿图瓦雷尔。

被叫到名字的孩子却更加畏惧了。

来自父亲的压力，他是熟识的。可现下，仅比自己大四岁的长兄也给了他家主般的威压。面对两个“父亲”，他怕都要怕死了，哪里还敢开口承认“错误”。

“埃马内兰！”——对小儿子的瑟缩感到烦躁，伯爵提高了声音。

“埃马内兰，快把实情讲出来。”——阿图瓦雷尔也焦急万分。

“不是我，我真的什么都不知道……”

二少爷抱着头，心一横，将异母哥哥推上了被质询的前线：“你们、你们问奥尔什方吧！”

福尔唐伯爵和自己的三个儿子，头一次共处一室。

然而室内的气氛却并不轻松。三个黑头发的福尔唐，全都凝神注视着讲述整个事件的奥尔什方。

听到妻子错认长子后面色苍白地从后花园跑开，家主长叹一口气。

“你不要内疚。”伯爵拍拍银发男孩的头，“这不是你的责任。当然，”他把另一只手放上埃马内兰头顶，“也不是你的错。你的母亲虽不许你们玩在一起，但这条规矩本身就不合理，她若真是因此病倒……”

话到这里，伯爵也不知该怎么说下去。追根溯源，孩子会违规，规矩会不合理，皆源自他犯下的错，那么妻子的症结，自然是出于他，与孩子们无关。

“吓到你们了吧。”做父亲的只得把两个孩子搂进怀里，转移了话题，“我担心的是烈性传染病或有人暗中谋害一类，这才着急逼问。帮助医师排除这些可能性，会有利于他制订治疗计划，并非是想要追究你们的责任。”

埃马内兰大大地松了一口气，奥尔什方却依旧僵硬着。

他很不适应伯爵的拥抱。

好在孩子们的父亲很快松了手。又安抚了儿子们几句后，伯爵匆匆离开了偏厅，室内只剩下了一家三兄弟。

以他们的年龄来说，大人刚走，自身免责，此刻正是该放松下来闹成一团。但阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方显然各怀心事，都仃立着不言不语。唯一一个随时都有玩心的埃马内兰见两个哥哥这样，也就不好意思带头开闹了。

阿图瓦雷尔心里并不赞成伯爵的判定。

他记得小时候他偷偷去找异母弟弟事发后，母亲按着心口矮下身去的痛苦模样。虽不明母亲对奥尔什方的憎恶从何而来，自己违规对母亲的伤害他却看得一清二楚，从此再也不敢对伯爵夫人的意思违背半分。而奥尔什方——显然他也是明白了什么，才一次都没有主动找过来。可这个埃马内兰，这个同母所出的亲弟弟，却一点都不体谅母亲和异母哥哥的心思，还拿自己的名字当脱罪符。他若是不这么贪玩，或早早和盘托出自己在和谁玩，母亲哪里至于要卧病在床。

心中虽不服，但家主已经说了并非幼弟的过错，阿图瓦雷尔也就没有把自己埋怨倾倒给埃马内兰。父亲是他从小景仰到大的权威，代表了绝对正确与绝对公允。质疑父亲的判定，对于继承人来说根本不在选项之中。

阿图瓦雷尔身侧，一直偷偷打量着他的奥尔什方，正踟蹰着要不要先开口。

伯爵夫人禁令对他的束缚应该还在。尽管父亲说了那是不合理的规矩，但从事实上来说，夫人确是在意外见到他之后病倒的。为母亲卧病那般焦急的异母哥哥，心里定然要怨自己。

那么，该对他道个歉吗？连带着为自己的身份背叛了他的企盼一起，说声对不起？

嘴刚张开，埃马内兰的话却抢在了前头。

他问自己的亲哥哥：“父亲说母亲的规矩不作数，那我以后还能不能和奥尔什方玩？”

阿图瓦雷尔几乎仰倒，伸手捏住幼弟脸颊：“你怎么什么时候都在想着玩！”

紧接着，银发男孩的“对不起”杀到，立时显得不伦不类，仿佛是在替埃马内兰担罪一样。

阿图瓦雷尔摇了摇头：“不要这么讲。父亲说了，不是你的错，不要为自己没做错的事致歉。”

“可是……”

黑发少年松开弟弟，把奥尔什方拉到偏厅一角：“埃马内兰贪玩，也是他的问题。不要揽到自己身上。”

分隔五年，阿图瓦雷尔同奥尔什方讲话的方式还是和过去一样，是非分明，解释周到，言辞间未见丝毫隔阂。

他虽严守着母亲的命令，本身却不似伯爵夫人般对异母弟弟怀有恨意。继承人繁忙的课程安排，让寂寞和思念也变得极为有限。至于最初让他不知所措的父母间关系的变化，变成常态后也没再让黑发少年生出更多感触。

人对变化的反应是很柔软的。一样生活过久了，先前是怎样，渐渐就会被遗忘——这就是所谓“适应”。人对另一个人的记忆又有一种狡猾的牢固。刻意去想时想不起，见到人，却能自然而然地反应出来——这就是所谓“习惯”。

黑发少年话出口后，才意识到他和异母弟弟已经很久很久没有面对面交谈过了。

他们经常能看见彼此，但也仅止于此。阿图瓦雷尔的生活，奥尔什方能从菲尔米安先生和埃马内兰那里听来；奥尔什方过得如何，阿图瓦雷尔却是知之甚少。长兄仔细端详起银发男孩，敏锐地捕捉到了他微肿的眼皮和略带血丝的双目：“你哭过。”

“……嗯。”

“是想念自己的母亲了吗。”

奥尔什方猛地抬头：“你是怎么——”

他虽对伯爵坦白了昨日发生的事，但伯爵夫人说了什么、他如何反应，这些只存在于继母与继子之间的事，却并没有出口。

“你刚到伯爵府时，为此落过泪。”

阿图瓦雷尔推测道：“昨天偶然见到我的母亲，勾起你的伤心事了吧。”

银发男孩因为这句话，又抑制不住地鼻酸了。

近三年较之最初，他的境遇已经有了很大改善。一是长大了些的埃马内兰时不时溜过来找他玩，二是开始了剑术的修习并有了关照自己的导师，三是和亲生父亲也逐渐熟悉起来。但仅有这些是远远不够的——来自父亲和菲尔米安先生的，是关爱；来自埃马内兰的，是陪伴。他们都没能给他阿图瓦雷尔曾给过他的那份情感：

理解。

不用解释，不必问询，仅仅是设身处地就能明了原委。强大的共情，源自对他人的在意与铭记。分离从未导向遗忘，又怎能不触动人心。

奥尔什方深呼吸一下以平静心情，才再次开口：“是的。”

阿图瓦雷尔没有多言。安慰因想念母亲而落泪的孩子，他是有经验的。黑发少年牵起异母弟弟的一只手，用力握了握，又伸出另一条手臂搂住了对方的肩膀。

银发男孩有点脸红。

两人没有因时间而产生隔阂固然是好事，但他已经不再是六岁，且现下也没有在哭，阿图瓦雷尔哄小孩子般的安抚就很让人尴尬了。

更尴尬的是，他们身边站过来一个满脸好奇的埃马内兰，正目不转睛地看着两个哥哥。

二少爷的印象里，亲哥哥和异母哥哥从没一同出现在他面前过。奥尔什方虽然偶尔会问起长兄，语气中却并没透露出特别的亲密。这个自律守礼的大哥呢，又根本不可能有机会、或有念头去违背母亲的命令。但他们现在这样，怎么看都像关系很好——甚至远比和自己要好！

“我昨天也哭了！你们怎么不关心关心我啊！”

埃马内兰想哪说到哪，语气中颇有不平的意思。家中最小的孩子，天然就该是哥哥们的中心，这两位可倒好，不见则已，见面就一起把幼弟撇到了一旁！

阿图瓦雷尔不为所动：“你若是平日认真懂事，偶尔难过自然会惹人爱怜。可你平常就爱拿眼泪要挟人，谁知道哭时是真是假。就像‘狼来了’的故事所说——”

二少爷急忙举手打断亲哥哥，同时转向异母哥哥寻求支援：“你看看，大哥张嘴就只会教训人！”

奥尔什方立刻顺势转移了话题：“说起来，那时你又是在哭什么？”

“母亲很久没抱我了嘛！”

埃马内兰叉着腰说：“就算我们住在同一间宅邸里，我也一样会想念她啊。唉……”他又老气横秋地叹了一声，“母亲这回谁都不肯见了。真不知道她好起来之后会不会因为这次的事又对我不理不睬。要我说，问题可不在我谎称大哥在和我玩，这是战略的一环，是正当行为！只是母亲出现的时间太不凑巧，大哥和我又太没默契，你们长得又太像……啊，对了——”

二少爷停下自己的滔滔不绝，转向异母哥哥，问：“当时母亲跟你说了什么啊？”

“说了……”

奥尔什方犹豫一下，“其实那些话不是说给我，而是说给阿图瓦雷尔的。”

埃马内兰歪着头，等了半天也没见奥尔什方有讲下去的意思，不得不补问了一句：“所以说了什么？”

“所以，是说给阿图瓦雷尔的。”

“所以说？”

“呃……”

“所以他不会说给你。”长兄对两个弟弟的对话感到头疼万分，“因为接收人本该是我。”

“那你说给大哥，我正好顺便听听。”

阿图瓦雷尔终于放开了异母弟弟，转而去捏亲弟弟的脸颊：“你听过之后，全家都会知道啦！”

伯爵夫人对长子的真情流露，虽不能算是机密，但也属隐私。银发男孩觉得错听已是冒犯，断不能在未得允许的情况下讲给阿图瓦雷尔以外的人。

可埃马内兰对八卦的执著心实在顽强，死活不愿意离开偏厅。不得已，阿图瓦雷尔捂了亲弟弟的耳朵，转头示意奥尔什方转述。

具体的语句，由于是以母亲身份而出，银发男孩并不好重复，只得概述了一番。末了只是顺势，他问了一句：“再正常不过的，是什么事啊？”

这回脸红的人换成了阿图瓦雷尔。

黑发少年罕见地支吾了半天仍无法清晰作答，最后只得皱着眉头威胁道：

“等轮到你时，你就知道了！”


	14. 崩塌/Collapse

阿图瓦雷尔端着药剂，匆忙奔上楼梯。

伯爵夫人的身体状况时好时坏，经常反复。好时能够如常主持晚宴，查不出任何异样；坏时卧床不起，又像是所有脏器都出了问题。黑发少年忧心至极，早已顾不上家规如何。药剂由自己送去还是女仆送去，效果也不会产生差别，可他却坚持要尽可能地照顾母亲。

“尽可能”是指，直到伯爵夫人赶他出去为止。

继承人每日必须做的事情非常多。留在母亲身边，还是去达成母亲的期许，平衡点自然在母亲身上。病中的伯爵夫人身上总有一种虚弱的宁静，和她无碍时的尖刻正是相反，倒是与过去的她几无二致。阿图瓦雷尔依恋这样的母亲，同时也深陷矛盾之中：病弱但温和，健康却恶毒，两种组合都有好和坏的各一面，企盼哪个都是对，企盼哪个又都是错。

楼梯上，他和自己的两个弟弟打了个照面。

“母亲还好吗？”埃马内兰问。

阿图瓦雷尔只点了点头，脚步未停：“比昨日好了许多——你去上课吧，不要借机偷懒。”

“我才没有——”话出口时，长兄已经消失在回廊转角，幼弟只得低头小声嘟囔，“大哥真过分，我才不会拿母亲生病当借口呢。”

奥尔什方则注视着回廊，若有所思。

他觉得阿图瓦雷尔刚刚回避了自己。

仅仅是一种感觉。此前异母哥哥还是如常地同他交谈，方才是真的着急也说不定。但直觉这个东西，从来没有道理可讲，再合情合理的解释都会莫名透出点微妙来。

阿图瓦雷尔也感到不对。

他并非刻意，却确实避开了与异母弟弟的目光交汇，仿佛一瞬间有谁掰着他的头让他看向了别处。以前从未如此过——即使是伯爵夫人严令禁止他与奥尔什方接触的时期。

黑发少年在伯爵夫人的卧室门前停住脚步。

我在怪他吗？

母亲病了，就不会去找他的麻烦，那么也许他会期望母亲生病也说不定——我有一瞬间，这么想了吗？

不应该——阿图瓦雷尔敲了敲门——他不应该会这么想，我不应该这么想他。他说过的，“希望伯爵夫人尽快好起来”，那不可能是虚情假意。

但那时，母亲对他的敌意尚不似现在这样。如果他能预见现下，当时还会这么说吗？

室内传来允许的声音，黑发少年推开门，快步走到床前。伯爵夫人身边有两位亲信女仆照顾，其中一位立刻接过了继承人送来的药剂。夫人正倚在靠垫上读一本书，看神色，仍有些病态，但确实比前几日要好了很多。

床前有一把椅子，自是为阿图瓦雷尔准备。他坐上去，因母亲的状况转好而有些雀跃，方才对奥尔什方的想法立刻被抛诸脑后。

伯爵夫人的康复，让福尔唐府邸的晚宴得以如期举办。

大贵族的宴会，吃喝玩乐之外还有巩固人脉这一重要目的。受邀的除福尔唐家自己的分支外，自然还有盟友的家族——艾因哈特家。

艾因哈特家的家主，博朗杜安·德·艾因哈特伯爵，是最标准的贵族，对这类场合重视非常。今年他最小的儿子弗朗塞尔已经年满六岁，可以作为话题，容他与稍微生疏些的贵族们重新热络起来——开口就是利益，自然无人爱听。但要是以介绍幼子为切入点，大人们就可以顺势感慨一番过去与将来了。

弗朗塞尔的哥哥姐姐们都经历过这一遭，颇不以为意。博朗杜安本意是带所有子女一同赴宴，被长子斯特凡尼维安一句话顶得打消了念头：“父亲，弗朗塞尔一个人刚刚好。五个孩子要是都去，招呼打完之前，对方就已经因为无聊而睡着啦。”

他说这话，并不是为父亲的社交力着想，而是单纯不想参加虚情假意相互恭维的宴会。说来也是有趣，艾因哈特夫妇都是喜爱热闹与享乐的人，孩子们却没有一个钟情此道——继承人埋头于机工房，次子沉迷经济贸易类书籍，三子热爱磨炼剑技，唯一的女孩呢，也是喜爱武会更甚于舞会，比儿子们更像个男孩。

儿子女儿小小年纪就都有了自己的主张，唯一一个还听大人话的就只剩下性格沉静的幼子。博朗杜安喜忧参半地拎着弗朗塞尔，订做了好几套赴宴的华服，又强调了数遍宴会的重要，把小孩子弄得紧张无比，心中觉得这哪里是去玩，根本就是要上战场。

社交场，确实也是战场。

福尔唐伯爵存了一个心思，准备在这场晚宴上正式把奥尔什方介绍给自己的盟友们。妻子与其姻亲家族那边既已成死局，从自己这边突破未尝不可。众人先认可，先去喜欢这个孩子，到最后妻子也就无法不遵从众意。何况他早就该抛头露面了——阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰可是从小就在社交场长起来的，在大人之间磨炼自己待人处事的能力，是贵族必不可少的功课。

伯爵以为这个计划最大的阻碍会是主持宴会的女主人，却万万没想到最先拒绝的是自己的儿子。

“伯爵夫人不会愿意见到我。”

奥尔什方很平静地说，“夫人刚刚痊愈，我不希望我的出现让她再病倒。”

“你若是担心她会在宴会上为难你——”

“不是的，父亲。我自己也不想出席。和晚宴比，还是练剑比较有趣。”

银发男孩推拒得彻底，伯爵也不好强拉着他去。何况他冷静下来，也觉得自己先前的想法太过草率。现下的妻子若真的不顾家族颜面出言讥讽，福尔唐家失礼不说，会给孩子留下的创痛又何其深。左右为难，两厢牵扯，不出席其实才是安全的上策。

“要是你改变了想法，到时候出席也没关系。”伯爵最后说。

男孩点了点头。父子二人心里都清楚，他不会出现在晚宴上。

确定出席宴会的人，正在其乐融融地交谈。

阿图瓦雷尔在母亲的病中度过了自己的十四岁生日。现在伯爵夫人康复，希望长子能够在晚宴上补上他应得的庆祝仪式。黑发少年唯恐母亲过于劳累，推掉了这个建议。

“不是热闹就会让人觉得开心。”继承人说，“能够陪伴您，那已经是我过得最快乐的生日。”

“那么待你骑士出师时，我们再来庆祝。”

“好的。”阿图瓦雷尔握着母亲的手，觉得安心。约定将来堪比保证健康，母亲会好起来的，会为自己好起来的。

“不过这次开始，你也该留心了。”伯爵夫人话锋一转。

“留心什么？”

“留心意中人。”女主人略带促狭地说，“如果看到中意的女孩子，大可以去邀请她跳舞。”

黑发男孩有些愣愣地：“……什么？”

“傻孩子，学习舞蹈，总是要有用它的地方吧。”

“不，我以为……”阿图瓦雷尔的脸有些红了，“我以为那也是骑士出师之后……”

“现在开始，时间会更加充裕。况且如果要遭受挫折，还是尽早比较好。尚是孩子时，更容易被原谅，也更容易遗忘。”

“……您为什么认为我一定会遭受挫折。”

“不是认为，而是笃定。”伯爵夫人轻笑，“踩了淑女的脚，被淑女踩了脚，可是每个贵族年少时都有过的经历啊。”

阿图瓦雷尔得了母亲的暗示，骤然对已经熟知的社交场紧张起来。

继承人的紧张，并不是紧张地逃避，而是紧张地练习，力求做到尽善尽美。黑发少年自己在房间里温习邀约与舞步，却总觉得差了一点什么——空气不会因为被踩到脚而给出反馈。练习一事，还是需要一个舞伴。

他探头出去，想叫自己的少年管家来充当陪练。但一向不离他身边的管家，此刻也因为主人的礼服改制而忙得脚不沾地。黑发少年复又回到房间内，抬起手臂，邀请一个假想中的女孩共舞——想象谁呢？他接触过的女性并不多，同龄的更是没有。而且这带有目的性的邀约——父亲以前提过的“资格”骤然浮现在他脑中——亦实在让人无所适从。

父亲和母亲也是在宴会上相识，并走到一起的吗？

很有可能。异性贵族相互结识，若非家族间互为盟友或有第三者介绍，就只有宴会舞会一途。以感情为前提，以家族为后盾，身份地位对等的二人在神前许下永不背叛的誓言，结为夫妻。

他读过一些以爱情为主题的名作。当时不解其意，随着年龄增长也逐渐有了认识。少年尚未体会过的情感，在作者们高超动人的笔法下，显得神秘而瑰丽。它如何在两个人之间产生，没人能够解释清楚。也许就是一个眼神，也许只是一个动作，甚至也许是一场误会，爱情就出现了。它出现，却不许诺幸福。爱情对上世俗，爱情对上战乱，爱情对上生死，欢乐瞬时可以变成悲剧。它是许多人追求的方向，也是许多人抗拒的磨难。可为什么呢？既然不是全然的甜美，人为什么要追逐爱情？既已知苦涩的可能，人为什么无法放弃爱情？

问题的答案，或许只有亲身经历过才能给出。那么，父亲母亲已经明白了吗？站在父亲的立场，会让自己明白吗？

阿图瓦雷尔把自己想象成伯爵，对着假想中的伯爵夫人伸出手——如果是母亲这样的女性，他几乎可以在假想中触及爱情的边角。他们共舞、谈天、一同出游，在适当的时候，他会奉上自己的承诺，发誓一生爱护她、珍视她、忠于她——只对她如此。

黑发少年的动作僵住了。一阵违和入侵了他的思绪。

可是如果这样的话，那么……那么“他”不就是……

发身成人之后，“延续血脉”具体为何，他也多少开始有了了解。那件“可耻”的事，其实是每一个孩子得以出生的必然。弟弟妹妹，不是向神祈祷就能获得，而是父亲与母亲——一名男性与一名女性共同孕育的结果。

但这样的话，不就意味着父亲他……

他被自己的想法吓到一般后撤了一步，思绪却不会因此而退缩。

所有他此前不明白的事，所有此前他忽视了的事，所有他隐约觉察却拒绝深入去想的事，突然因这灵光一现而清晰了起来：

——“异母？这样也可以吗？”

——“不……实际上，不可以。”

——“只不过是母亲不同而已……”

——“你知道这个‘只不过’有多么肮脏不堪吗？但凡你父亲有廉耻，那个孩子就不会出现在我们家中。”

——“至少那个孩子没做错什么吧。”

——“确实，他什么都没做错，可他的存在本身就是个错误。”

那个孩子，是福尔唐伯爵“唯一的错误”。

彼时他怎么都没法将“错误”与一个生命联系到一起。自家也好，艾因哈特家也好，每个孩子降生时都是那么喜气洋洋。对一个不曾伤害过任何人的弱小生命，谈何对错？

然而对错针对的并不是生命本身，而是赋予生命的人。

背弃了忠诚的誓言，与妻子之外的人媾和，这是错误，却并不具体。人们不曾眼见，那便可能不为实，那便可以不相信。

可那个孩子的存在，却让错误证据确凿。

议论的人，看到奥尔什方，看到的不是一个独立的人，而是福尔唐伯爵的丑闻与把柄；他的母亲，看到奥尔什方，看到的也不是一个无辜的孩子，而是丈夫出轨的事实。此前他看到奥尔什方，不曾有旁的想法；现在他明白了，今后他再见到他，心中不会再有别的情感，只剩下丰碑的崩塌。

阿图瓦雷尔又退了一步，脑中轰然作响。

天神般的父亲，不过是个耽于欢愉的背叛者；绝对公允、绝对正确的家主，却铸下过与生命相关的大错。“那件事”，光是想到，就让人羞耻万分的“那件事”，父亲做了——一名骑士，对许下的诺言不管不顾，背弃了他起誓守护一生的女性，动物般屈服于本能……天呐，这怎么可能，这怎么可以，这竟真的发生了。

——“我无法承认那孩子的原因，你是真的不懂。我但愿你永远都不懂。”

懂了，就会记得；看见，就会想起。母亲的心病，亦会成为他的。

我也会像父亲一样背叛谁、伤害谁吗？

黑发少年在宴会的边缘沉默着，目送被他拒绝的女孩子回到人群之中。他对爱情的些微好奇，已被对自身的恐惧而覆盖。骑士、家主、父亲——他以前曾坚信的一切，也都随着对“错误”为何的认知而坍塌。饶是如此，他还是得站在这里，以礼貌为铠甲，将动摇与怀疑深埋，微笑应对前来的所有人。

六年来，母亲就是这样过来的。

她的创痛，是他人的笑柄；她的挚爱，给了她致命一击。她想她的孩子与她同仇敌忾，可孩子们根本不懂她的恨从何而来。她是高高在上，她也孤立无援。

阿图瓦雷尔迈步走向自己的母亲。

伯爵夫人坐在主人位，一直含笑盯着推拒掉一切佳丽的长子：“怎么了？还是害羞？”

“不是。”

黑发少年走到母亲身侧时，脸上已不见了笑颜。

散播痛苦何其简单，理解痛苦又何其难。非是近似的处境，无法共情其中盘根错节的关联。他理解了母亲的愤怒，亦不想忘记异母弟弟的委屈——憎恶的对象不是那个孩子，可憎恶最终却不得不落到那个孩子身上。

谁能对挚爱之人刀枪相向？谁能对崇敬之人背向而行？

谁又能对亏欠之人狠下心肠？谁又能对无辜稚子视而不见？

福尔唐家的父子二人，面临的从来都是两难困境。父亲想与妻子和好如初，又想给私生子他应得的生活；儿子想和母亲一同对外，又深知她的“敌人”根本不是伤害了她的人。都无辜啊，都可怜啊，摇摆的结果，就是两厢亏欠，两厢辜负。

但我不愿如此。

阿图瓦雷尔在伯爵夫人身侧伫立，下定了决心。

这一次，不再是遵从母亲的命令，而是他自己的选择。


	15. 知己/Confidant

艾因哈特家的幺子看上去很开心。

他的哥哥姐姐们都大感不解。每每他们被强制参加完宴会，都觉得浪费了宝贵人生的数个小时，进而郁郁一整天。幼弟却表现得十分快乐，甚至少见地在餐桌上和家人说起了闲话。

“昨天我交到一个朋友！”弗朗塞尔说，“真没想到呀，宴会也不像哥哥们说得那么全无好处。”

“朋友？是埃马内兰吗？”奥瓦埃尔问。

“埃马内兰的话，弗朗塞尔早就认识了。”斯特凡尼维安摇头，“但也不能是阿图瓦雷尔吧……难道是别的受邀人家的孩子？”

“不是的，他叫奥尔什方，也是福尔唐伯爵大人的儿子。”

艾因哈特家的孩子们面面相觑，都觉得这个名字十分陌生。还是艾因哈特伯爵先明白过来：“啊……是埃德蒙说过的那个……”

“那个后来的弟弟？”斯特凡尼维安也想起来了，“以前听阿图瓦雷尔提过一次。”

“他也不喜欢宴会呢。”弗朗塞尔说，“不过他喜欢布丁，也喜欢练剑，像克罗德班哥哥一样。”

“不喜欢宴会，可不一定出于那孩子的本心……”博朗杜安嘟囔。他的幺子没听见父亲的话，接着问道：“我能邀请他过来玩吗？”

艾因哈特伯爵夫妇相互看了一眼，伯爵点了点头：“可以。不过……不知道福尔唐家让不让他出门……”

“需要递请柬吗？”弗朗塞尔问，“我可以自己写！”

“不如先由我去拜访。”艾因哈特伯爵夫人说，“毕竟是盟友的家事，我们不好逾距。”

“或者由我们家设宴——啊，但是那样的话夫人还是会出席……”

“有必要这么麻烦吗？”斯特凡尼维安不以为然，“不就是小孩子想要一起玩，跑过去喊一声不就得了。”

他的父亲把指头戳向长子，张口就是一串数落：“你啊你啊，一点继承人的自觉都没有。贵族间的事，哪有这么简单。福尔唐伯爵夫人对那孩子……说了你也不懂。总之我们必须要考虑她会如何看待弗朗塞尔与他交好。你想一想，你与朋友的敌人做了朋友，那岂不是意味着要与朋友成为敌人。”

斯特凡尼维安摊手：“要我说，是父亲想得太多。按您的朋友敌人理论，盟友间因为小孩子交朋友而产生嫌隙才比较可笑吧。若家事影响到正事，可没人会怨什么都不懂的孩子。大人们呐，真是总把简单的事情想复杂。弗朗塞尔，来，我带你走一趟。”

他的幼弟立刻跳下椅子：“好！”

“可是……”博朗杜安还在犹豫。

“拉妮艾特，你也来。”

“为什么？”红头发的女孩子问。

“美人计。”

“还有曲线救国。”奥瓦埃尔哼了一声，“你想利用埃马内兰是吧。”

“万一情况真不对，就把他和拉妮艾特祭出去喽。”

斯特凡尼维安一手一个，拉着弟妹出了门。身后餐厅里，艾因哈特伯爵捂着半张脸跟妻子和留下的两个儿子抱怨：“你们大哥，聪明是聪明，但从不用在正事上啊……”

福尔唐伯爵府内，总管菲尔米安亲自在偏厅接待了三位尊贵的小客人。

“我的弟弟妹妹想找府上年龄和他们接近的那两个孩子玩。”斯特凡尼维安拐弯抹角地开口。

总管会意：“是指奥尔什方少爷和埃马内兰少爷吧。”

听到熟悉的名字，弗朗塞尔抢先回答：“是的！”

“可以让他们去我家吗？”斯特凡尼维安问，“我弟弟年纪太小，又很怕生，在府上恐怕会给大家添麻烦。”

菲尔米安微笑着接受了这个说辞：“自然。况且劳顿淑女亲身前来相邀，已经是我们的失礼了。”

拉妮艾特刚想辩解自己才不是什么深闺大小姐，手指头被长兄捏一下，立刻轻咳一声做矜持状。

总管与艾因哈特家长男心照不宣，未对红发女孩的拙劣演技做出评价。菲尔米安随即叫来两位佣人，差他们带少爷们到偏厅来。

“阿图瓦雷尔还好吗？”等待的间隙，斯特凡尼维安对总管发问。

“感谢您的关心。大少爷一切都好。”

“他很忙吧？”

“身为继承人，确实有许多需要学习的东西。这点上想必您也是同样。”

“那么，如果我说也想要邀请他一起来艾因哈特府邸玩……”

“我即刻差人去问。”

“谢谢。”斯特凡尼维安搓了搓手，反倒紧张起来。他与阿图瓦雷尔已不再似儿时那般亲近，这很不应该——非是保持热络的功利想法，而是单纯觉得不好。同龄、同地位的两个人，本该是最了解彼此的知己才对。

但他们都有了比对方更重要的东西。或是爱好，或是责任。儿时毫无芥蒂的相处逐渐演化为成人式的交往：郑重的邀请，得体的问候，妥当的言辞。无聊又复杂的贵族礼节，为陌生再度增添了距离——在以前明明是喊一声就可以的事情。

“拉妮艾特！”

“奥尔什方！”

出声的是弗朗塞尔和刚被带到的埃马内兰，两组人马中各有一边兴高采烈。而被叫到名字的两个人，女孩不屑一顾，男孩讶异无比。

“我听说是艾因哈特家的小少爷要见我，还在想我并不认识这号人物，原来是你啊。”

斯特凡尼维安拍拍幼弟的头：“怎么，昨晚没有好好做自我介绍？”

“因为……奥尔什方也只说了他的名字，我就……”

银发男孩尴尬地挠挠脸颊。他的姓，实在是让他难以启齿。

好在艾因哈特家长男并未深究：“我是这孩子的大哥，斯特凡尼维安。姓的话，你已经知道了。这是拉妮艾特，弗朗塞尔的姐姐。在他们上面还有两个男孩，回家之后，我会再把他们介绍给你。”

“啊……但是，我能出去吗？”

奥尔什方转头询问总管，菲尔米安温和地笑了：“当然可以。在砥柱层的活动是不受限制的，若要下到基础层，则需要成人陪同。”

“你没出去过？”拉妮艾特问，“埃马内兰都到处乱跑呢。”

“和父亲，或和菲尔米安先生一同出去是有的。但是单独出门……”

没人拦着他出去，可是出去后，又能去到哪里呢。偌大皇都，除了福尔唐家，他根本没有其他熟悉的人事物。

能出去，但，又无处可去。

斯特凡尼维安拍了一下手：“那正好了。以后在自己家呆腻烦了，就来我们家。弗朗塞尔一直很想要有朋友陪他玩呢。”

“大哥这是在逃避责任吧。”拉妮艾特一针见血，“你很少陪弗朗塞尔，现在还耍聪明找别人替代。”

“兄弟和朋友是不一样的。”斯特凡尼维安正色道。一旁的幼弟已经牵了奥尔什方的手，说想让他也见识一下克罗德班哥哥的剑技。一片喧闹中，埃马内兰终于看出了问题：“我说，你们是冲他来的啊？那我算是……”

“挡箭牌。”拉妮艾特毫不留情地回答。

“为你，挡什么我都愿意！”

“行了行了。”最年长的孩子叫停了两组人马各自的交谈，“有话过去再说，你们有一整个下午呢。”

“大哥不和我们走吗？”弗朗塞尔问。

“我还要等一下。”斯特凡尼维安瞥见先前去找阿图瓦雷尔的佣人，停住了脚步，“你们先回家。”

下午茶过后，斯特凡尼维安在自家院子里和弟弟妹妹们汇合。

他一向开朗的面上带着点难以言明的情绪，及至听见奥瓦埃尔招呼他，才换上平常的神色。

只这一瞬，他的弟弟没有错过。

“怎么了？”

“说了你也不懂。”

奥瓦埃尔不屑地从鼻子里出气，“你不说，我当然不懂。”

“就是……唉！他们家，真挺难搞的。”

“福尔唐家？”

“我们很幸运。”斯特凡尼维安看着正在和克罗德班对练的银发男孩，轻声感叹，“兄弟姐妹都出自同一对父母。我们觉得这么理所当然的事，对他而言却是天翻地覆。”

“对奥尔什方？”

“对阿图瓦雷尔。”

斯特凡尼维安坐下来。一个多小时之前，他也是这般坐在福尔唐家的院子里，沉默地看着阿图瓦雷尔把玩手中的请柬。

拉妮艾特洗礼的请柬，他亲手交给儿时玩伴的。

“——我相信父亲的话，每天都用心地祈祷。但那时，他早就已经……可他什么都没对母亲，什么都没对我说过。”

黑发少年面色苍白，看向斯特凡尼维安，“父亲竟会如此，我已经不知道还可以去相信谁。这样说……你能明白吗。”

“我明白。”艾因哈特家的继承人郑重地点头。

无论性格如何，无论认同与否，父亲是一个大家族绝对的中心。斯特凡尼维安虽然总要抱怨博朗杜安对于他志向的干涉，但在遇到挫折和问题时，第一个想到的，永远是那个赋予他生命的人。

天生的信任，被后天的选择摧毁，该让人陷入何种茫然。即便不曾亲身经历，光是想象就已经让斯特凡尼维安无所适从。

“所以，我没法和你一同去艾因哈特的宅邸了。”阿图瓦雷尔低下头，“我还不知道如何去面对父亲，也不想再面对会提醒我父亲做了什么的他。”

“那……”斯特凡尼维安想起午餐时博朗杜安的朋友敌人论，骤然局促起来，“我的弟弟和他做朋友，会不会让你……”

“不会。”黑发少年平静地回答，“这样更好。对母亲，对他……都更好。”

“那你呢。”

“我什么？”

“对你更好的选项，在哪里。”

“大概，就是现在这样吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔直视着儿时玩伴的双眸，露出一点微笑：“能够有机会对别人说出这些感受，已经比我一个人胡思乱想好太多了。谢谢你，斯特凡尼维安。”

“随时欢迎。”金发少年拍了自己胸脯一掌，觉得一股责任感席卷全身。

或许父亲和福尔唐伯爵的关系也是这样。

离开福尔唐伯爵府时，斯特凡尼维安想。以往博朗杜安每每对他絮叨盟友家的继承人如何如何优秀，而自己是如何如何地不务正业，他都要腹诽几句儿时玩伴的过分完美。而今来看，各人其实有各人的烦恼。儿时他总爱向阿图瓦雷尔炫耀自己的弟妹，现在也再不会为此觉得自己优越。

不是谁优于谁，不是谁依附谁。自己的烦恼能有倾吐的对象，对方的烦恼能有自己一同承担，才是盟友的真意吧。

毕竟，谁也不是无所不能。

“所以怎么，你和阿图瓦雷尔的关系又好起来了？”奥瓦埃尔问。

“我们本来也没坏过！”斯特凡尼维安反驳道，“不过是生疏了一阵，见个面立刻就没问题。”

“那你还总逃避福尔唐家的宴会。”

“这个跟那个是两码事。”艾因哈特家的长男认真解释，“父亲所属意的社交，和朋友之间的往来可不一样。父亲那种，是炫耀家族的实力；而朋友间，大概是暴露自己的软弱吧。”

“你……”奥瓦埃尔有点吃惊，“这样讲话，好像突然间变成大人了似的。”

“我毕竟比你年长。”斯特凡尼维安拄着下巴说，“也毕竟是四个孩子的哥哥啊……”


	16. 港湾/Sustenance

离开艾因哈特家的奥尔什方，心中有个隐忧。

他说了自己的父亲是福尔唐伯爵，也提到伯爵夫人是他的继母，却没有道出自己的姓氏。个中关节，不知道艾因哈特家的孩子们会不会明白。明白过来后，又会不会对他态度骤变。

他们真的都是非常好的人。银发男孩想。长兄斯特凡尼维安身上有股平民般的亲切随意；次子奥瓦埃尔热衷于拆他哥哥的台，但那也是他们之间没有隔阂的标志；三男克罗德班虽然年少，剑技却已经初具风格；唯一的女孩拉妮艾特，竟也是志愿成为骑士之人；幺子弗朗塞尔，年纪只有自己的一半，读过的书却是自己所远远不及。

珍宝般的五个孩子，毫无隔阂地与他和埃马内兰玩了一个下午，让他觉得如在梦中。恍惚意识到自己确实还在可以肆意玩耍的年纪之外，甚至可能还具有和贵族孩子一起玩的“资格”。

但如果他们知道，我其实是个“错误”的话……

他沉浸在悲观的假设里，没有注意到楼上阿图瓦雷尔一闪而过的身影。

一周后的下午，埃马内兰来拽奥尔什方去艾因哈特家。

“是今天我们没被邀请啊。”

“你真笨。大哥那时说过弗朗塞尔怕生不会主动过来，自然是欢迎我们上门去找他们的意思。”

“你叫斯特凡尼维安‘大哥’……”

“迟早要成为一家人嘛！”埃马内兰很有把握地说完，突然变了脸色：“你！可不许追求拉妮艾特啊！”

“什么？我？”

“拉妮艾特喜欢剑术好的人。”埃马内兰无奈地捂着脸颊，“可我真是不爱练剑。要是跳舞倒还好……啊！”

奥尔什方注视着异母弟弟的一惊一乍：“又怎么了？”

“我大哥也很会使剑！”福尔唐家的二少爷彻底陷入了恐慌，“大哥会袭爵，拉妮艾特又是艾因哈特家唯一的女儿……天呐，我怎么就把大哥给忘了呢，最大的情敌竟然在我自己家中！”

“呃……也许阿图瓦雷尔并不这么看拉妮艾特……”

“你又没法确信！”埃马内兰急了，使出浑身的力气硬把异母哥哥拽出了家门，“还是趁自家大哥在忙，赶紧和邻家大哥搞好关系吧！”

如埃马内兰所料，艾因哈特家的孩子们果然也在盼望新玩伴的到来。只不过今日，斯特凡尼维安与奥瓦埃尔都不在——据拉妮艾特说，是被艾因哈特伯爵夫妇带去巡查领地了。

“大哥是不得不去，二哥却是自己要求去的。”红发的女孩子做裤装打扮，手里拎着一把木刀，“斯特凡尼维安哥哥其实很不愿意离开皇都，但奥瓦埃尔哥哥却总想跑到外面去。外面有什么东西啊？”

“有龙。”克罗德班简洁作答。

“有恶龙！”埃马内兰加以补充，“恶龙觊觎美丽的公主，”他向拉妮艾特伸出一只手做邀舞状，“而勇敢的骑士会保护公主！”

“勇敢的骑士，在哪儿？”拉妮艾特故意左看右看，福尔唐家的二少爷拍拍自己胸脯，“自然在这里呀！”

“这可是你说的。”红发姑娘挑起一边眉毛，拿过一旁的木刀扔给埃马内兰，自己手中的也向前送了一下，“展示一下你的勇敢吧。”

“这……绅士不好对淑女动武……”

“那么和克罗德班哥哥也行。”拉妮艾特笑起来，“你们差不多是同时开始习剑的，水平应该差不多吧。”

“我晚了大半年呢！”埃马内兰的冷汗都快下来了，“不如我和奥尔什方练一下……”

“他是你哥哥，搞不好会让着你噢。”红发女孩并不认可，“不如分成两队比试，艾因哈特家对福尔唐家，怎么样？”

“拉妮艾特，淑女不该这么好斗……”

“淑女该不该做什么，是由淑女自己来决定的，可不是你。”拉妮艾特昂着头说，“怎么，‘勇敢的骑士’在怯战吗？”

“我是怕不小心伤了你……”

“等你真能伤到我再说！”话音刚落，红发女孩已经举起木刀刺了过去。

“所以，你喜欢拉妮艾特比你强这点？”

斜阳下，银发男孩扶着他一脸沮丧的异母弟弟，边走边问。

“应该说，包括比我强这点。”埃马内兰跛着脚，龇牙咧嘴，“哈罗妮在上，她刚刚开始习剑不到半年诶。难道这就是传说中的天赋？”

“或者……”

“你想说什么，或者是我不够勤奋吗！”

“这不是很有自觉嘛。”

“你很可恶诶。”二少爷甩开异母哥哥的手，“不要因为他们喜欢你就得寸进尺！”

以往奥尔什方不会细想这种话，现下他心中有事，神经也敏感了起来，总觉得埃马内兰像在暗示自己拿了不应得的东西。细看幼弟的神情，却又只是恼羞成怒——那孩子自己先甩开的搀扶，现在又一脸理所当然地单脚站着，等异母哥哥来帮他一把呢。

进了家门，埃马内兰做光荣负伤状，引得家中女仆纷纷前来关心。至于负伤原因，自然被他从落败于“比自己小两岁的”“女孩”改成从邻家哥哥们决斗的混乱中保护了娇柔淑女。女仆们不信，但也不拆穿，哄孩子一样边夸二少爷勇敢边给扭伤处拍上膏药。

奥尔什方从这一片热闹中穿出来，径自回自己的房间。途中遥遥望见阿图瓦雷尔，他刚抬手想招呼一声，却见对方转头走进了回廊。

是突然想起来什么事吗？

银发男孩摸不着头脑，也没有深究。他怕碰见伯爵夫人，赶忙加快了回房的脚步。

再一周，埃马内兰没去艾因哈特家。

他的扭伤早好了，却依旧哀哀叫个不停。待到他的异母哥哥问需不需要再找医师时，二少爷立刻断然拒绝：“只要你将我的惨状形容给拉妮艾特就行。”

“到底是……”

“为了唤起她的愧疚！”埃马内兰道，“女孩子愧疚了，就会想要关心，想要补偿对方。这样一来，我们就会更加亲近了！”

“——埃马内兰是这么说的。”

红发女孩笑了快五分钟，看样子别提产生愧疚，根本只是当听了个笑话。她身后的克罗德班大摇其头：“败给了拉妮艾特，是他自己学艺不精，可怪不得我妹妹。”

“我也这么认为。”奥尔什方笑着点头，脑中倏忽划过埃马内兰带着腔调的“得寸进尺”，表情立时僵了几秒，看艾因哈特兄妹的对练时也有些心不在焉。一旁看书的弗朗塞尔注意到，体贴地问他是不是病了。

病是心病，源自惶恐。伯爵夫人施加的高压既是常态，在艾因哈特家时的轻松氛围就有种甜蜜的虚假感。越珍惜，越恐惧生变，而生变与否的根本，却是他无法改变的身份。如此，笑过之后就总会质疑，“我被允许这样吗？”

他的胆子很大，让寻常贵族孩子惊叫不已的各种虫子是他幼年时的玩伴之一；他的胆子又很小，怕伯爵夫人提及他的母亲，怕本来亲近之人突然的冷眼与蔑视。

可是总有一天……

总有一天，“杂种”会取代他的名字，出现在阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰眼里，出现在艾因哈特家的孩子们口中。人与人，若一开始就是刀枪相向敌人也就罢了；温情骤变坚冰，脆弱成为把柄，却是更甚于皮肉伤的诛心。

是他们不该如此，还是我背叛了阿图瓦雷尔想要一个弟弟的期盼，谎报了成为弗朗塞尔朋友的资格？

拜访艾因哈特家时的次数越多，隐忧的分量也变得越重。隐忧之外，又有逐渐清晰的现实：阿图瓦雷尔确实在避开他。

“我知道这是迟早的事。”弗朗塞尔面前，奥尔什方显得非常沮丧，“但是，还是……”

“是和哥哥吵架了吗？”艾因哈特家的小少爷这么问。

“不是吵架，也许，也不再是哥哥了。”银发男孩苦笑起来，“我像你这么大时就明白的事，没想到他明白得这么晚。或许该感激这点，不然现在，我真不知道还能去哪儿，能和谁说。”

“为什么呢。”弗朗塞尔疑惑，“如果是你做错了，对他道歉就可以和好吧。如果是他的错，你也要告诉他这样不应该呀。”

“不……这个……你看，不是他对我，或我对他做了什么，而是我……的母亲和他的不同。”

弗朗塞尔眨眨眼睛，不明白他的朋友为什么会用如此艰难的语气陈述他早就明了的事实：“我知道，可是这又和他不理你有什么关系。”

“那么你呢？”奥尔什方忐忑地问，“你知道了之后，为什么还希望我过来玩？”

“因为我们是朋友啊。”弗朗塞尔说，“之前父亲母亲也有各种各样的顾虑。可是真奇怪，朋友和他的父母是谁有什么关系，我又不是要和他父母交朋友。”

“……确实是这样……”

“可能，阿图瓦雷尔会介意母亲不一样这件事吧。”小少爷认真地皱眉思考，“如果突然有人告诉我，斯特凡尼维安哥哥和我不是同一个母亲，我也会很迷茫，到底要继续叫他哥哥，还是要换称呼呢……”

奥尔什方被逗笑了：“只是在称呼上纠结吗。”

“还有很多呀！”小少爷站起来，对朋友的态度表示不满，“我要是像以前那样弄坏了他的机械人偶，他肯定不会那么快就原谅我了。斯特凡尼维安哥哥那时候说：‘谁叫我是你哥哥呢，这样我根本没法拿你怎么样嘛’。你看，如果我不再是他弟弟，他肯定要对我不客气啦！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你笑什么！换过来想想，克罗德班哥哥和拉妮艾特姐姐，还有你和埃马内兰对练时都是哥哥让着弟弟妹妹，但姐姐和埃马内兰时，她可一点没收手。”

“这个的确。”奥尔什方想起卖惨的异母弟弟，脸上的笑容又放大了些许，“不过等你到了学剑的年纪，我还是会让着你的。”

“是因为我的父亲是艾因哈特伯爵吗？”弗朗塞尔问。

“什么？怎么会。”银发男孩疑惑，“经验者礼让初学者是必要的礼貌，我们又是朋友，这和你的父亲是谁……啊。”

艾因哈特家的小少爷笑了，“看吧，交朋友就是和父母是谁无关嘛。真不明白你的母亲是谁和我们希望你过来玩有什么矛盾。”

“弗朗塞尔，谢谢你。”奥尔什方郑重地说。

被唤到名字的孩子却现出不解：“为什么要对我道谢呢。”

“因为，你真的很棒。”

“兄弟和朋友是不一样的。”

那时斯特凡尼维安的话，原来是这个意思。

兄弟的基石是血缘，友情的开始却并非天定。艾因哈特家的孩子们知道他的身份，但是，这身份和他们能不能玩在一起又有什么关系。在福尔唐家，他是“伯爵的错误”；在艾因哈特家，他就只是“幼弟的朋友”。

何必因天定的事而对人为束手束脚，何必为“自己没做错的事情致歉”。

这是阿图瓦雷尔说过的，那么，他也一定会明白，自己已经不想再为非自身的错处而自我折磨。

奥尔什方挺直了身躯，望了望自家宅邸的方向。

你已作出了你的选择，我也会坚持我认定的东西。不为对得起其他人，只为不辜负我自己。


	17. 困局/Dilemma

与表面上的光鲜相对，艾因哈特家也有它的难处。

第六星历一五五七年，苏醒的尼德霍格召集众多眷属摧毁了山村芬戴尔。前去驰援的四大家族中，唯有艾因哈特家家主博朗杜安长期驻留在后方战场。此举引发了蔷薇骑兵团成员的质疑，也严重影响了民众对艾因哈特家的评价。阵前无帅，是非常打击士气的事。战士们想要指引，想要追随，而不是组成肉盾，守卫一个懦弱的领袖。

博朗杜安对这些声音心知肚明。

但他做不到。怕死的人之常情前，他平日标榜的贵族该如何如何一概被抛在了脑后。龙群遮天蔽日，为首的邪龙更似死亡的化身。一个村庄尚无法在它们面前挺立超过半天，一个人又如何用肉身与之抗衡。

博朗杜安在此刻明白了，他从前的那些辉煌的战绩，是人对人，是彼此之间毫无仇怨者的竞技，只分胜负，无关生死。而战场，却只有生死，不分胜负。

上位者的恐惧如同涟漪般迅速扩散到了下属们身上，蔷薇骑兵团的战绩远逊于泽梅尔与狄兰达尔骑兵团。盟友的低迷，亦对福尔唐家的号召力产生了负面影响。让状况雪上加霜的是，新继位的教皇出自狄兰达尔派系。如此一来，相互制衡的四个家族便产生了力量的倾斜。强者愈强，弱者愈弱，蔷薇骑兵团现在在民众们心中，显然不再是一个理想的就职地点。

早年艾因哈特家的孩子们尚幼，政局与风评离他们太远。现在所有孩子都已进入习剑的年纪，也就渐渐开始觉察到家族的现状。

“斯特凡尼维安哥哥也很着急。”弗朗塞尔拄着木刀说，“他比埃马内兰更不喜欢练剑呢，但是父亲说，继承人非得成为骑士不可。建国骑士的后嗣，怎么可以做其他的事。可大哥却说时代不一样了，能用机巧与智慧解决的事情，为什么要靠蛮力。父亲说传统不可变，大哥就说父亲是……榆木脑袋，两个人吵了好大一架。”

奥尔什方露出了牙疼的表情：“……斯特凡尼维安对艾因哈特伯爵大人，讲话倒是不留情。”

“大哥的烦恼还不止这个。”弗朗塞尔在友人的示意下重新摆好了挥剑的架势，“最近有一位泽梅尔家的贵族也总去机工房找大哥的麻烦。”

“泽梅尔家？”

“他们推崇贵族血统。”一旁休息的克罗德班说，“对于我们乐于接纳平民的两家向来满是鄙夷。机工房有不少平民工人和技师，大哥身为贵族却混迹其中，似乎是这点引发了对方的不满。”

“艾因哈特的事情，泽梅尔凭什么来管。”拉妮艾特立在他哥哥身边，不屑地开口，“他不满，他不去机工房就好。对斯特凡尼维安哥哥指手画脚，他以为他是哥哥的什么人。”

“我们这个大哥倒是不怕外人指点。”克罗德班对奥尔什方笑笑，“父亲都无法奈何他，何况泽梅尔家的人。”

“而你们那个大哥则是外人无法指点。”拉妮艾特说，“听说阿图瓦雷尔的修习已经结束了？”

“是。现在他在永久湖营地做指挥官的侍从骑士。”奥尔什方答，“听父亲说，指挥官很赞赏他。”

“这点也让斯特凡尼维安哥哥着急呢。”弗朗塞尔边挥动木刀边说。

泽梅尔伯爵塔雷松老当益壮，其长子与其他三家继承人的父辈同岁；狄兰达尔家的长子虽是难得的少年英才，却在十四岁时不幸遭遇海难，就此下落不明。仅剩的、同龄的两个长子，一个几乎可被看做继承人的楷模，另一个却沉迷堪称叛经离道的“爱好”，对比可以说是无比鲜明。

“阿图瓦雷尔什么都不缺，只缺一点缺点。”红发女孩调笑，“但凡他犯一点小小的错误，我哥哥身上的压力就不会这么大了。”

这句话似乎触及了银发少年的心事。他不自然地拨弄了一下挡在眼前的头发，略带僵硬地回道：“谁说不是呢。”

十六岁的福尔唐家未来家主，对“正确”有种自虐般的坚持。

全家都对这一事实有所认识，包括他已疏远的异母弟弟。埃马内兰向来习惯长兄的优秀，只道是他自我要求严格；伯爵夫妇和奥尔什方却都明了这举动中的症结所在：

眼见了错误的影响，便断不允许自己从正轨有分毫的偏离。

“你可以适当放松一些。”

床榻前，倚在靠枕上的伯爵夫人对自己的长子说。妻子心中，有妒有恨；母亲心中，却只有爱。想要理解时，她斥责过自己的孩子；孩子理解后，她又舍不得他如此了。

看着那么心累，看着那么心疼。

阿图瓦雷尔握着母亲的手，轻轻摇头。伯爵夫人又柔声劝道：“做侍从骑士时自然要认真，可现在是在家呢。去参加舞会，看一看陆行鸟斗技，都是很好的消遣。你弟弟那么会为自己找乐子，你小小年纪，倒像是在苦修一般。”

“我的休假只有半天。”黑发少年不为母亲的建言所动，“我想多陪在您身边。”

“自家的骑兵团，又不会有人为难你。”伯爵夫人欣慰之余，又有些埋怨长子的刻板，“指挥官虽说现在是你的上司，未来你却是他的家主。这一点，对方不会不明白。”

“现在是现在，将来是将来。”继承人颔首，“规矩不可乱。上位者尤其如是。”

“如果母亲说，希望你能多陪母亲半天呢？”

黑发少年苦笑了：“母亲，这个‘如果’实在是……”

“好好，我不为难你。”伯爵夫人轻咳一声，面色显出苍白，“坚持原则，终是好事。既然你不想出去，就为母亲念念信吧。”

“好的，母亲。”

短暂的下午很快在读信与回信中流逝。伯爵夫人近日来卧床的时间渐长，健康的时间渐短，面对诸多宴请已力不能支，只得去信回绝。伯爵府内自是有专门负责文书的仆从，但致歉信若非出自亲手，总像是大贵族看他人不起。因细枝末节的礼数不周而平白树敌，终归是不明智。即便不为丈夫，只为继承人着想，女主人也必须致函。

阿图瓦雷尔却揽下了这份活计。他字迹娟秀，尽力模仿时与福尔唐伯爵夫人的亲笔几无二致。夫人笑他：“先前说规矩不可乱的是你，现在乱了规矩的又是你。”

黑发少年听出母亲笑中的虚弱，心头掠过一阵剧痛：“这……与军令不是一回事……”

“左右总是你有理。”

“您这样讲，倒像是在说我不该了。”阿图瓦雷尔强迫自己露出笑容，“寻常人家，也会有子女为母亲代笔的情况不是。我只是想在您身边，帮上您的忙。”

伯爵夫人伸手去抚爱子的脸颊：“也是。”

那手依旧白皙，却不复柔软和温暖，碰触过后，只在少年皮肤上留下数道冰凉。

“母亲，我该去更衣了。归队的时间……”

“去吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔没表现出依依不舍，而是逃一般快步走出伯爵夫人的房间。母亲视线之外，儿子几乎要将自己的嘴唇咬出血才能止住快要脱口的哭腔。

他现在，非常非常的害怕。

有一个事实，他看到了它的接近，却无力阻止它的到来。房间内越来越淡的香气，越来越浓的苦味；母亲越发青白的面色，越加虚弱的声音；宅邸内陌生的医师，正教圣职者……回信时她的口述，“此番又未能……失礼……”“又未能……”“又”！

不该，不可以，不可能。皇都最显赫的人家之一，手握实权的大贵族，什么名医找不到，什么名药求不得，可是，但，却……

思绪走到一定程度就自动止步，前方的事实，他拒绝触及，想法就向旁的方向发散而去。

我们约定了，待我骑士出师后，再来庆祝。那么只要我一直不出师，是不是她就可以……就可以一直……

被讥讽也好，被嘲笑也罢，成为骑士与否，和母亲相比又算什么呢。只要是为了她，只要能让她——

黑发少年的嘴唇已经被他咬破，嫣红血色盈满滴落，本人却一无所查。

不，不对。这样母亲不会高兴。医师说过，情绪的控制非常重要。要让她开心，对，要让她开心，开心起来，一切就都好了，好了之后，好了之后，好了之后就还像以前一样，我们——

阿图瓦雷尔狠狠闭起了眼睛。

情感描绘出了幸福图景，理智却接道：

“我们早已回不去从前。”

福尔唐伯爵在书房里接受自己继承人的辞行。

他的长子双目通红，嘴上满是血痂，看上去十分糟糕。可他开口却不带任何情绪，无论正面还是负面。俊秀的少年，以下属对上级汇报工作一般的语气对其亲父完成了告别，此后竟无一句血亲之间的关怀问候，旋身就走。

伯爵按下心中的长叹，张口生硬地叫住他：“我还有话要说。”

阿图瓦雷尔利落地转身站回书桌前，垂着头，露出洗耳恭听的姿态。

“要尊敬你的长官。”

“是。”

“那个人作战经验丰富，跟着他，你会学到不少东西。”

“是。”

“吃住还习惯吗？”

“习惯。”

“营地的条件自然无法与家中相比，但正是如此才有意义。先祖在大远征时所经历的，远比你现在身处的一切要严苛。”

“是。”

“但若是你需要，也可以让你的管家跟过去。”伯爵卸下家主的姿态，想以父亲的身份诱发孩子对他天生的依赖，“他总是吵着要跟在你身边。”

黑发少年没有显出丝毫的触动。

“感谢您的好意，但是这没有必要。”

“是觉得在其他侍从骑士面前带着下仆，面子上过不去？”

福尔唐伯爵问，未得到长子回应后径自说下去，“其实毋须顾虑那么多。此举不是为你，而是为他。将来待你领军扎营，他必定要随侍你左右。到时你能适应战场，他却先主人一步倒下，”伯爵笑了一声，“反而要你来看顾他，那岂不是本末倒置了。”

阿图瓦雷尔不置可否。伯爵遂又加了一句：“你意下如何？”

“谨遵家主的安排。”

“阿图瓦雷尔。”

福尔唐伯爵再开口，语意中已隐含怒气，“让你叫一声‘父亲’，就这么难吗。”

被唤到名字的继承人立正，行了军礼：“若是您的命令——”

“出去。”伯爵站起来，双手撑着桌面，“出去。”

黑发少年再次行礼：“是。”

他转身之后，听见伯爵疲惫的声音从背后传来：

“外人如何称赞你，我都知道，我一直以你为傲。可你现在对我，没尽到儿子对父亲的义务。”

阿图瓦雷尔置若罔闻，脚步未停，拳头却已攥紧。

母亲的病容在面前挥之不去，他调动了全身心的自制力，才把横亘在胸口喉间两年之久的一句话再次强压下去：

“您也没尽到丈夫对妻子的责任。”


	18. 鼓舞/Inspiration

阿图瓦雷尔出门时，刚好与从艾因哈特家回来的奥尔什方擦肩而过。

他们有时日没见了。甫一照面，彼此都愣了一下：弟弟是从没见过长兄身披链甲的姿态，哥哥则觉得对方的发型有点邋遢。

一愣之后，双方各自错开眼神。离开的径自离开，归来的无言归来。

伯爵夫人的身体每况愈下，已不再有精力和闲情去指摘私生子；仆人们眼见针对少年的诸多不公，也早就不去为难他。饶是如此，奥尔什方仍不愿呆在伯爵府中：家里谨慎压抑的氛围，总让他忆起自己生母过世前的情景。

现在想想，生命的消逝具有诸多先兆。但所有人，包括自己的母亲，都不忍将这一事实传达给太过年幼的孩子。大人们背地里唉声叹气，面对自己时都不约而同换上笑脸——这是他们的温柔，也是他们的祈愿——不说，不想，不提及，事情就不会成真。

可那都是自欺欺人的、善意的谎言。

第六星历一五六三年，是全体伊修加德人都神经紧绷的一年。

加雷马帝国军向阿拉米格方向溃退后，教皇厅随即下令脱离艾欧泽亚军事同盟，将所有境外战力尽数收归本土。外人看来，此举对战士们来说可算得上是获胜后的休憩；他们本人却明白，等待他们的不是安歇，而是更为残酷的、与龙族的斗争。

既有兵力之外，皇都也举行了御览大会，用以发掘更多优秀战斗力。大人们自知其中赤裸裸的目的，孩子们却只道是和平的皇都出现了少见的大热闹。对于习剑的少年少女们来说，御览大会更是学习他人战斗技巧的绝佳机会：艾因哈特家那对志愿骑士的兄妹听到消息，早就央着自己的伯爵父亲弄到了观战资格。

埃马内兰也一万个想去凑趣，又深知不可以。福尔唐伯爵忙于整合统筹自家骑兵团备战，长兄亦在外帮持营地的指挥官，缠绵病榻的母亲身边，就只剩自己这么一个血亲。一边母亲在受苦，一边儿子却想着享乐，不仅他人会觉得不妥，设身处地想像一下立场互换，他自己都要大喊一声不公平。伯爵夫人却是知道他坐不住，不强留他在自己的房间：左右有贴身女仆和医师侍候，孩子什么忙都帮不上，又平白担忧，还不如让他自己做些别的。

被轰出去的埃马内兰没有外出，而是在府邸里愣愣地瞎转。冷不防肩膀上被拍了一下，他一回头，看见了自己的异母哥哥，大惊：“你没去看御览大会啊？”

“不想去。”

二少爷摇头：“我不信。你和克罗德班还有拉妮艾特，不是一直都说要是有机会一定要见识一下的吗。”

银发少年没接话。埃马内兰看他的神色，笑了一下：“你可真是不会撒谎。”

“我要是去了，你一定会吵着什么不许和拉妮艾特走得太近啦，不带我不公平啦之类的话。”

“得了吧。你以为我还小？”

十二岁的男孩挺直了脊梁，看上去真没比他的异母哥哥矮太多，“既然你不出去，那就陪我随便走走，或者喝点茶什么的吧。”

“正有此意。”

两个孩子东拉西扯了些无关紧要的事，因为一直生活在一起，话题很快枯竭了。二少爷开始说异母哥哥听过很多遍的、他们共同经历过的“新鲜事”，对方也回馈给他与之前几无二致的反应。

弟弟想触及那个话题，但他不敢；哥哥明白他的意图，但他也不愿主动。

奥尔什方，是一个“经验者”。

但这是太过悲伤的经验，不仅银发少年不肯再触及那份痛苦的回忆，长大了的埃马内兰也知道，出于礼貌，他不该去问。可他又想问，又想得到一个确切的答案——因为对方经历过，那么他问“你觉得母亲会……吗”时，如果异母哥哥回了“不会”，他就能够放心，能够相信真的“不会”。

可如果对方说“会”呢？

埃马内兰恐惧于这个极有可能的“会”，奥尔什方也在犹豫；若是真的被问了，又要怎么撒谎？毕竟那是他最不擅长的事情之一，蹩脚到幼弟一眼就能看穿的地步：

他不是不想去看御览大会，而是同样觉得不妥。

伯爵夫人不是他的亲生母亲，而是从不曾善待他的人。但纵然她是他苦难的源头，她却并非他的敌人。继母与继子无法调和的对立之外，人对人的同情和怜悯永远占据上风。涉及生死时，纵然是对毫无感情的陌生人，人也会不由自主地产生顾虑和负罪感：健康本身，已是最大的优越。

那么，还有什么不能原谅，不能容忍呢。

趣事又讲完了，异母兄弟间再次陷入了静默。良久，埃马内兰终于鼓起勇气开口：“奥尔什方，你觉得——”

突然响起的敲门声打断了他。门外，女仆的声音传来：“埃马内兰少爷——”

二少爷弹起来拽开门：“是母亲出了什么事吗！”

女仆被他吓了一跳：“不、不是夫人。夫人正在休息。是、是艾因哈特家的少爷小姐来找您了。”

客厅内，艾因哈特兄妹二人俱是一式一样的激动。

身为客人，主人家又有人卧病在床，他们不能表现得太兴高采烈。可当两位玩伴一同出现时，红发女孩还是难以压抑，抓着自己哥哥的手臂低声尖叫了起来：“他实在太厉害了！！”

异母兄弟不明所以地对视，拉妮艾特却没有解释的意思：“对手可是成年人诶！那么高大健壮，快有他的两倍呢，压也能把他压扁。可他几下就把对方打倒了！”

“出手极快，也很会将自身矮小的弱点转化为迅捷的优势。”克罗德班沉稳地补充。

“连神殿骑士团的总骑士长大人都说很有启发性呢！毕竟我们人类的体型比之龙族还是太过渺小，可谁说小没有小的优点？斯特凡尼维安哥哥要是去看了，一定也会开拓出新思路。”

“更重要的是，他展现了一种可能。”艾因哈特家的三子说，“既定观念，是能靠获胜的事实来扭转的。如果我以后加入蔷薇骑兵团，打几场胜仗，父亲在芬戴尔一役中的失态就不会再有人想起，艾因哈特的影响力也会回来了。”

“我也这么想。”拉妮艾特的声音逐渐高起来，并顺手拍了奥尔什方一下，“换成是你，以后人们再说什么，也不会去提谁生了你，而是你做了什么，还做得比正统高贵出身的孩子都好！哈哈，那才叫大快人心嘛！”

“行行好吧。”埃马内兰哀叹道，“你们俩自顾自说了这么一堆，倒是告诉没能去看的人前因后果为何啊。”

艾因哈特家兄妹面面相觑。他们光顾着兴奋，还真把这最重要的信息漏说了。

事情其实一句话就能讲清：一位十五岁的少年在御览大会上获胜，博得满堂喝彩之余，也深得神殿骑士团总骑士长和教皇托尔丹七世的赞赏，被破格拔擢进了神殿骑士团。

破格拔擢一事并不少见。各大家族为增强自身骑兵团的实力，也会拣选年少有天赋的成员加以培养。举国备战的体制下，十七八岁的少年士兵从不是什么战场新鲜事。但像这般，在全国的权贵与剑术高手面前，以十五岁的稚龄，直面远比自己年长且强健的对手并以实力堂堂正正取胜，连侍从阶段都跳过直接获得来自总骑士长与教皇的骑士认定，却是极为罕有的情况。

天赋、努力、坚韧、聪慧、运气，缺一不可。

胜局奠定那刻，现场一瞬间被所有观众的欢呼所点燃。大人们或矜持或直率的夸赞里，艾因哈特兄妹也倍受鼓舞：场中的胜者是他们的同辈，对他的褒奖，也好似落在了自己身上一般。终日重复着相同的基本练习，听到的评价也出自熟识之人和长辈，兄妹二人再喜欢剑术、再志向高远，也会有疲惫，甚至怀疑自身的时候。那些例子，那些目标，在时间空间上距离他们的生活太过遥远。而现在，一个活生生的榜样，却出现在了他们面前。

不是传说，不是听闻，他们看到了，用自己的眼睛看到了！看到了对手的强大，也看到了胜利的甘美。他们先前只是想想的事，那个少年做到了。

他能够做到，我们又有什么不能呢？

艾因哈特兄妹的兴奋劲儿在离开福尔唐伯爵府邸时仍未冷却。哥哥和妹妹你一言我一语，手里还比划着，明显是到家立刻就会提剑复盘的架势。不止他们，连平常不爱练剑的埃马内兰也有点感慨：“十五岁啊，只比我大哥小一岁，竟然已经是神殿骑士了。”

也只比我大一岁而已。

奥尔什方的心剧烈鼓动起来。

现在他又有点后悔没随艾因哈特兄妹同去观看御览大会了。光是听就已经让人心潮澎湃，身处其中时又该是何等的热血沸腾。毫不畏惧体格远强健于自己、年龄远长于自己、经验远多于自己的对手——闭上眼睛想象那股来自成人战士的压迫力，银发男孩因兴奋和紧张浑身战栗——在那般强大的对手面前，在众多观众甚至国君教宗的注目下，冷静地分析局势寻找弱点，然后——一击必杀！

胜负，既残酷，又直观：战术、实力、体格、反应，一个人的全部会赤裸裸地展示在所有人面前，导向一个非此即彼的结果。但观众与对手，却不用知道场中之人出身如何，不会考虑对方血统怎样。因为那天生的身份不会为战士奠定胜局，只有后天的努力与付出可以！

睁开双眼，奥尔什方长长呼出一口热气。他现在也想赶紧拎起木刀，和假想中的强敌好好比划一场。

那天夜里，皇都究竟有多少少年因这鼓舞人心的胜利而拿起武具或辗转难眠，已然不可考。他们中一员的奥尔什方，此时也只是在其中看到了自身所具备的可能而无他想。很长一段时间内，御览大会一战成名的少年的名字——泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹——反复地作为骑士模板出现在奥尔什方和艾因哈特兄妹口中。而提及的人和被提及的人，对于彼此将在十四年后交错的命运，此时仍是一无所知。


	19. 至悲/Grief

御览大会为皇都少年们带来的习剑热潮随着时光流逝渐渐淡去。坚持的人还在坚持，一时兴起的人已另寻其他刺激。

然而时光并非热情消退的元凶。时光不具有任何情感，它不曾偏爱谁，不曾憎恶谁，它的轨迹却总与人的喜怒哀乐息息相关。在人生的前半段，它造就成长；在人生的后半段，它导向消亡。

奥尔什方十五岁生日过后不久，福尔唐伯爵一脸愧疚地将孩子叫进了书房。

“虽然有些早，但……我想送你去巨龙首营地历练一段时间。”

银发少年的神色中不见丝毫兴奋：“我明白了，父亲。”

已经到这种程度了。他想。

已经到了“所有的愿望都会被满足”的程度了。

伯爵夫妇长久的僵持，终于走到了尽头；不想见私生子的夫人，此后再也不用见到那个“错误”。

一切都像是胜负已分，但没人为此高兴。

阿图瓦雷尔也暂时终止了侍从骑士的任务，匆忙赶回家中。现在，他已无暇去想这是否算是滥用特权，满心满意，全是尽快奔赴自己母亲身旁，给她更多的陪伴。

离开的人和归来的人再一次擦肩而过。黑发少年心头一凛，所思所想竟与自己的异母弟弟相同：

已经到这种程度了。

双方仍是无言地各行各路。府邸内，埃马内兰正站在客厅。刚送别了异母哥哥的孩子，随即又迎来了绝不会妄自任性的亲哥哥，心底里也是掠过一阵不祥。

没事的。母亲最喜欢大哥，大哥回来了，母亲一高兴，一定就好起来了。

二少爷在心底重复安慰过自己无数次的想法，强笑着和管家一起迎上去。他的亲哥哥却对管家更衣的建议和弟弟的问候置若罔闻，连礼数都不管不顾地径直奔上阶梯。

伯爵夫人的卧房外，伫立着面容憔悴的伯爵。

“你母亲刚刚睡着，不要去打扰她。”

伯爵没有看来人，嗓音喑哑地说。对方立时放轻脚步，在他身后停驻。父子二人沉默地注视着紧闭的门扉良久，还是继承人先开了口：“母亲……到底会怎样？”

伯爵张了张嘴，没有给出一个确切的答案，只说：“以后……和你弟弟多陪陪她。”

“您呢。”

黑发少年逼近一步：“您不陪她吗。”

“我自然也会。”伯爵说，“现在，什么都没有她重要。”

“现在。”

继承人重复一遍便再无话，伯爵却听懂了孩子无声的愤怒：

早知如此，何必当初？

生命的最后时光里，伯爵夫人的周边有一股刻意的轻松氛围。

没人再提私生子。丈夫和两个儿子，整个福尔唐伯爵府邸百余名佣人，前来探病的盟友家族和其他权贵，都不约而同地为她构筑起一个完美的梦境。那其中，好像从没有过背叛，从没有过悲伤。一家和睦，一家团圆。

所有人尽力维系的梦里，身处中心的伯爵夫人却保持着绝对的清醒。

他们的百依百顺告诉她，她已时日无多。

势均力敌时，无人会心怀怜悯；能感受到怜悯，定是自身已经惨败。但这根本连一场战役都不是。她的敌人，不是丈夫，不是私生子，而是自己的心。

如果知道结局是现在这样，心是不是不该对身如此严酷。豁达一些，随和一些，如今的病痛就不会出现。但，这何尝是她所能控制。事已至此，她又凭什么要为身再责备自己的心。

那就这样吧。

不这样，又能如何？她已再无选择的权利。

唯一该遗憾的，唯一该后悔的——她看着伏在床边睡着了的两个孩子——是没有更好地待他们。不明不白地被禁制，不明不白地被疏远——她因自身的无辜而理所当然地忽略掉孩子们亦是无辜的事实。丈夫出轨，对她不公平；孩子们早早地失去母亲，对他们又哪里公平。

涉及到血脉，母亲的心终归柔软。周围的人在骗她：什么都没发生过，那个孩子不曾存在过；她也在骗自己的孩子们：不要紧，天气热了就会好的，你们难道不信母亲的话吗。

如果“信”能够改变即将到来的事实，谁又不愿去信呢？笃信却遭事实所背叛，难道不是更残忍？

母亲，您应该最明白这一点。

阿图瓦雷尔一边笑着与伯爵夫人和埃马内兰约定夏初的出游，一边冷静地觉察到母亲的谎言。心知肚明的母子二人，出于对彼此的不忍，竟煞有介事地做不会发生的约定。双方都明了此举的荒谬，双方又都寄望此举能给对方以安慰——多么悲伤的体贴啊。

您若违约，我又该向谁声诉以求公平？向神吗？神会听到吗？神会强制您履行约定吗？如果不会，我还该继续信她吗？

可看看我衷心的祈求造成了怎样的后果。

黑发少年跪在祈祷室的哈罗妮神像前，手中拉妮艾特的洗礼请柬已被他攥得失去了平整挺括的模样。理智上，他知道事情的发生远早于自己开始许愿再拥有一个弟弟妹妹；情感上，他却无法原谅这么想过、这么对神请求过的自己。如果他知道……如果他知道会有今天……

可他又怎么可能知道，可知道又能改变什么。

逐渐消逝的生命之前，人人都在反省自己的错处，甚至已不顾因果逻辑为何。仅仅是埋怨过她的不公，好像就已经危害到了她的性命；那么久、那么诚挚的献祷，一定已经上达天听。

但她从没说过这愿望的达成需要以母亲的生命为代价！

阿图瓦雷尔站起来，因为久跪导致步伐有些踉跄。他走到神像前，抬起手伸向烛台，点燃了紧攥的请柬。

我撤回。

我不要了，我不求了。要支付代价的话，也该是祈求的我来支付，而不是她。

信笺逐渐燃尽，火漆融化开，为乳白色的蜡烛添上一线血泪。执信的人，被火苗燎到手指仍似不觉。心的剧痛，已让肉体的疼显得无足重轻。

春季中旬，福尔唐伯爵夫人已在弥留之际。

她的意识已不清楚，因此也不再有什么情绪。府邸下层，仆人们也都做好了万全准备：天气渐热，停灵时需要很多冰块和药物来保证尸身不会腐坏。

伯爵查看过棺椁和仪仗，在赶去妻子卧房时感到一阵晕眩，身后的总管急忙搀住他。

“真荒谬啊。”伯爵说。

那一边，死亡的保质被客观地、有条不紊地安排着；这一边，妻子一息尚存，还在为生存而挣扎。伯爵见过的死亡不在少数，绝大部分发生在战场：没有准备、没有预兆，前一秒还笑着的人，下一秒就不再呼吸。

与漫长的诀别相比，那份突然竟像是奢侈了。

能预见，却无力改变。人在命运面前的脆弱与渺小，每天都更深一分地刺入生者的骨髓。纵然心知无力，不到最后，终归不甘。不甘永远止步于不甘，却无法撼动事实分毫。

伯爵夫人的房间外，站着他们的两个儿子。长子近来为哄母亲开心，一向在妻子面前与他演绎父慈子孝，出了房间，立刻又变回疏离的面貌；次子还是更依赖和相信身为父亲的自己，见到他来，立刻奔过去：“母亲今天气色不错，刚刚说想见您呢！”

同样守在外面的医师对他轻微地摇头。伯爵立刻明白了。

他推门进去，看见妻子陷在一堆雪白的枕头中，以往与布料同样苍白的面容上有一丝红润血色。她嘴角噙着笑，并没看他，而是望着身旁的贴身女仆说着什么。待他走近了，听清她在说要再去舞会的事。

女仆见伯爵到来，想示意夫人，伯爵却抬手制止了对方，静静地伫立到床边。伯爵夫人时断时续地、用小女儿般娇俏的口吻对女仆提起她先前在舞会上共舞的青年，讲他俊秀的面容，迷人的蓝色眼眸，和体贴礼貌的态度。

“巴雅，”——她将女仆唤做早已去世的、自己的乳母——“你说他是有些喜欢我呢，还是对所有女孩子都这样呢？”

女仆看了伯爵一眼，垂下视线：“夫——小姐美丽高贵，对方自然是喜欢您呀。”

“你总爱这么哄我。但我好希望你的话成真……快帮我准备这次的舞会吧，我觉得那条新制的蓝色绸裙……和他眼睛的颜色很配呢……”

女仆抽噎了一下，再开口，声音已走腔变调：“是……小姐。”

伯爵夫人将视线转过来，看向伯爵，仍微笑着。

几天前，她就已经认不出自己的丈夫了。

这对她来说，大概是神祇最后的垂怜。怨恨与背叛被遗忘在时光里，她脑中的他，永远是爱情萌芽时最美好的模样——多漂亮的一对蓝眼睛，真希望那眼中只映照出自己的身影啊。

伯爵踉跄着退了一步，再一步，强自冷静好久才浑身颤抖着拧开了门。

“阿图瓦雷尔。”他叫自己的长子，“你进去吧。”

黑发少年点了点头，压抑再压抑后，目光中终于对父亲流露出一丝不忍。逐渐合拢的门扉之内，伯爵听见妻子欣喜地对进来的长子唤着自己的名字：

“埃德蒙，晚上好。你还记得我吗？”

按礼仪在家中停灵一周后，伯爵夫人的棺椁被送往福尔唐的家族墓地安葬。

对外的、盛大的吊唁仪式已在停灵时举办过，参与下葬的只有福尔唐家族成员与夫人的亲族。丧服一类，自有总管和诸多管家为伯爵和少爷们各自打理，阿图瓦雷尔却罕见地先去了埃马内兰的房间。

黑发少年面前，他的亲弟弟木然地任仆人为他着装。从他们的母亲去世起，二少爷就一直是这副样子：不悲、不哭，就只是愣愣地。别人说什么，他做什么。

他终究还是没有开口问过。无论是问奥尔什方，还是问阿图瓦雷尔；无论是事情发生前，还是事情发生后。潜意识里似乎有谁告诉他，不要去索求答案，不要去认识现实。只要他自身不承认，那就，什么都没发生。

阿图瓦雷尔沉默地注视着埃马内兰和仆人的动作。

他和他的亲弟弟性格相差很大，和彼此的关系也不似艾因哈特家的兄弟姐妹那般亲近。可现在，可这种时候，他必须在埃马内兰身边。不止为弟弟，也为他自己。

因为，她的血脉，在自己和弟弟身上。

这样想，死亡的冲击就好像被淡化了。她还在，只不过换了一种形式，不是吗？自己的一半，弟弟的一半，都来自她，兄弟二人拼凑起来，又是一个完整的母亲。

其中不合理的部分，阿图瓦雷尔无暇、也禁止自己去想。沉溺于这个理论，他甚至恍惚地对弟弟露出一点微笑——埃马内兰还没有完全长大，略圆润的感觉与伯爵夫人的柔和神似。

兄弟二人，各自在各自的世界中逃避着伤痛。他们的世界之外，仪式有条不紊地进行着。悼词一类，伯爵和儿子们已在吊唁仪式上致过，此番是亲族间的告别，参与者也都卸去了矜持与紧绷。哭声在圣职者的祝祷间渐次响起，迅速扩散到所有人的身上。

对亡者的祝福过后，棺椁被降到墓穴中，木与土相撞出一声低低的闷响。受这一震，埃马内兰有些僵硬地抬头，环视着啜泣的亲族们。

十三岁的孩子，已经明白生死。但他在得到一个确切的说法之前，终归是不信，终归不肯让自己去相信。

“这是要做什么？”

埃马内兰仰头：“父亲，母亲她……”他来回看着开始填土的仆从们和自己的父兄，“这是怎么了？母亲说夏天来时我们要一起去永久湖，现在夏天、夏天还没到呢……”

福尔唐伯爵的面容硬得像钢铁，下颚绷得紧紧的。

“大哥，你说话呀。当时你也在，你还做了计划呢……你从不违约，答应就会做到。你可答应了母亲呀……可这是在做什么……”

阿图瓦雷尔颔首，没有看他的弟弟，而是摸索着牵起了对方的手。

埃马内兰的颤抖顺着相牵的手爬上他的臂膀，扩散至他的四肢百骸。黑发少年的视线模糊了。

这种时刻，确实无法想起来她的任何一点不好。她曾经的美丽与温柔，却前所未有的清晰——久远之前，他还不大，弟弟更小。他在院中给母亲讲述由书中读来的故事，他的弟弟不感兴趣，一个劲只朝着书房里的父亲挥手。

那时，家还完整，他们也还幸福。

然而这些都已只能是记忆，只能在脑中回放至模糊不清，却再也无法重来。

“我们……”

他哽咽了一下，知道自己已经没法自欺欺人。母亲走了，永远地走了，自己和弟弟，唤不回她，拼不出她。

阿图瓦雷尔握着埃马内兰的手，紧一下，松一下，像是给自己敲下名为决心的印鉴。

数年前那个孩子也是这样。

他想起奥尔什方初来时在哭泣中吐露的话语，眼泪就先他弟弟一步落了下来。

“我们……没有母亲了。”


	20. 遗物/Memento

死亡带走生命，留下伤痕。

在亲族心中，也在物件之上。伯爵夫人生前居住的房间，将在整理后被关闭起来。门上不会落锁，但想必也不会再有人主动推开房门——那其中已经没有他们想见的人，进去也是睹物思人，徒增悲伤。

夫人生前的一切用具，或将同样被收入这间卧房，或交由下仆洗净包好后移入下层保管。福尔唐伯爵府邸失落了女主人，诸多统筹和安排都必须由伯爵和总管亲力亲为。然而时局并不予人沉溺悲伤的奢侈，即便位高权重也是一样：福尔唐伯爵在服丧期内也不得不赶往各个营地巡查，备战随时可能再度来袭的尼德霍格及其眷属。

忙乱之中，阿图瓦雷尔无言地接过了遗物整理的职责。

按礼仪来说，即使是长子也无权插手父亲对私物的处理。但现在，可以在家中做主的也只有十七岁的未来家主——甚至从感情上来说，经常陪伴母亲的继承人比伯爵更清楚伯爵夫人生前对一些事物的安排。

比如，哪些家传首饰要赠予继承人未来的夫人，哪些又要给次子以后的妻子。这些琐碎的事从未被仆人记录过，却常常出现在亲子间的闲谈中。

黑发少年带着自己的管家和两名女仆，在母亲生前使用的房间走动清点。埃马内兰有时会跑过来，沉默地看长兄工作，然后又一语不发地走开。阿图瓦雷尔不清楚他是单纯想呆在血亲身边，还是想要一两件母亲的遗物作为纪念。

“如果想要，也得等父亲过目清单之后。”他这么对弟弟说。

埃马内兰张了张嘴，第一次没能说出话来，第二次开口时嗓音沙哑：“不……我……我总觉得母亲只是赴宴去了，想看看她有没有回来……”

他哥哥按着他的肩膀，没有说话。兄弟二人在房中并肩而立，望向梳妆台上摆放的香水脂粉一类。他们的母亲很久没能去赴宴了，可印象里她离开府邸时，房间内的陈设确实也和现在一样。

“你可以这么想。”阿图瓦雷尔安慰弟弟。

“不，我知道发生了什么。”埃马内兰用掌缘敲了一下额头，“只是……有时总是会……忘记这件事发生过。”

适应需要一个过程。

无论是适应一个人，还是适应失去一个人。十几年的相伴已将习惯刻入人的骨血，一夕间的巨变，改变不了多年的惯性。

兄弟二人一同静默了好一会，好像都在侧耳倾听门外是否有熟悉的脚步声。可惜，往来均是仆从，母亲礼鞋踩在地毯上的独特声音再也没有响起过。

“大少爷，这些您看……”

伯爵夫人的贴身女仆捧来一个首饰盒，打破了少主人们逐渐沉淀的哀愁。掀起的盒盖下，是一些刻有福尔唐家徽的首饰。伯爵夫人已佩戴了新制的一套家族纹章入土，这些是她惯常使用的。

这一类首饰，彰显所属家族的意义远大于物件本身的价值，又是为家族成员订制，并不会赠予他人。女仆向少主人展示过后，随即阖上盖子，准备归在收纳保管的那一组中。岂料埃马内兰叫停了她。

“大哥，等你问父亲时，帮我要这枚母亲戴过的戒指吧。”

“戒指，是吗。”

“其他首饰男性不好佩戴，但家徽戒指，我想……”埃马内兰攥了一下自己的衣服下摆，“而且在手上也时常能看见……”

阿图瓦雷尔点头答应了他，同时示意女仆搁置下这个盒子：“待父亲回来，我会问他。”

几天后，遗物整理告一段落。继承人已着自己的管家列好清单，只待伯爵归来。埃马内兰要求的戒指，他料定父亲不会拒绝，已经先给了弟弟以安抚他的情绪。首饰盒现在在他自己的书桌上——他亦想为自己留一份纪念。

除戒指外，还剩下颈环腕环和耳环。前两者如埃马内兰所说，并不适合男性佩戴在外；至于耳环——对于贵族男士来说不算什么突兀的装扮，而且也不妨碍穿戴链甲与握剑持盾。

阿图瓦雷尔手握那一对家徽耳环，想起他小时候问过母亲在耳朵上扎出洞来是不是很痛。

伯爵夫人说：“最开始那一下确实有一点痛，但耳环穿过去……啊，之后也还会痛和痒一阵子，因为伤口想要愈合呀。”

伤口想要恢复如初，可冰冷的金属却横亘其中。时间久了，血肉学会了在金属周围再次融合，伤痕却通透地留存了下来，即使拿掉耳环，短时间内空洞也不会合拢。

肉身如此，心也一样。

在年少的弟弟和家仆们面前，未来的家主不肯再让自己的悲伤如下葬时那般流露，也不肯让自己闲下来。因为一旦闲下来——像现在这样——所有被压抑、被掩盖的思绪立刻卷土重来，将他吞没。他知道想什么都没有用，可又无法停止去想——正似伤口中穿过的金属：就在那里，即使不想碰，也不得不碰。柔软的血肉，无法与坚硬的金银抗衡。

管家的声音适时地响起：“大少爷，老爷回来了。”

“知道了。”

伯爵返家后亦需要先更衣休息，不会立刻过问府邸中的事情。阿图瓦雷尔将耳环放回盒中，准备和管家再去母亲的房间对一下清单。

在走廊里，他看见了奥尔什方。

时隔三个多月，他几乎都忘了家中还有过一个异母弟弟。没人提过他，连伯爵也是。垂死之人面前，这样的忽略不算得什么罕有的事；全身心都牵系着母亲的孩子，也没有余力和空闲去想别人如何。

但是现在，对方站在这里，现实扑面而来。

母亲走了，他回来了。父亲把他接回来了。他可以名正言顺地回来了。

这算什么呢？

愤怒并非瞬时，而是一点点攀附而上。此前他们演绎出的父慈子孝夫妻和睦，是假的。演得太真，几乎把自己都骗过去了。可眼前的一切才是现实。送走那个孩子，不是父亲终于对母亲认错认输，而是在哄骗她。那么是这样吗，父亲，和他，都知道这安排不过是暂时。母亲过世后，一切又能按他们的预期继续。

只等、只需母亲过世。

“反正”她已经走了。死去的人又能和谁争什么，要珍惜还活着的生命啊。

可她活着的时候，您为什么没有珍惜她！

阿图瓦雷尔退了一步，转身奔向伯爵的房间。

怒火已烧灼到他的心胸，吞噬掉他的理智。少年完全记不起失礼与否家规如何，背后他的管家叫他的名字也听不见。他像一个暴徒一般撞开了伯爵的房门，不消说，房间内的福尔唐伯爵和总管都吓了一跳。

“阿图瓦雷尔，你怎么了？”视线触及孩子通红的双目，埃德蒙没有先指责，而是关切地询问。

“他为什么回来了。”

“谁？”

“您的私生子。”

伯爵为长子的无礼皱了眉：“这是他的家，他当然要回来。”

“既然是他的家，那您之前又为什么要送他走？”

伯爵的神情黯然了，“你的母亲不愿见到他。我想至少最后该让她舒心一些……”

黑发少年突兀又狰狞地笑起来。

“这么说，您都知道，您都清楚。之前那么多年，母亲一直不愿见他，您没送走他；待到母亲快不行了，您倒放弃了好父亲，做起了好丈夫。哈哈，哈哈哈哈，真感谢您最后给她了一丝怜悯！”

“阿图瓦雷尔，注意你的言辞。”

伯爵站起来：“你在暗示什么，我听得出来。看在你母亲的份上，我只会容忍你这一次。”

“看在我母亲的份上，您可以容忍我，可您没看在她的份上而不去和别的女人——”

“无礼！”

“您又哪里守礼了？”

眼泪顺着继承人的面颊滑下来，不知是出于怒，还是出于悲。

“可她最后，最后想的还是您！她把自己的儿子们都忘了，她只记得您，她看着我，叫着您的名字！”

一滴泪牵扯出更多哀与仇。阿图瓦雷尔倔强地咬着嘴唇瞪视着伯爵，不肯诉说自己的不平。

母亲在对爱的期盼中没有痛苦地离去，对她来说该是好的，可是她也因此没能留哪怕只言片语给自己的孩子们。眼见她那般热忱的爱遭遇漫长而冰冷的背叛，眼见她对自己的亲情全都湮灭成无形，他又怎能控制得住这灼心的悲愤。

“阿图瓦雷尔，你可以愤怒。”伯爵说，“你爱你的母亲，我不会为这点而指责你。但你要清楚，你弟弟和这一切没有关系。你母亲对他的憎恶，本该全都指向我。”

“我弟弟？”黑发少年嗤笑一声，“哈罗妮在上，您是说那个孩子？您——”

他突然噤声，仔细地观察了自己父亲的表情。

“您在希望什么？”

“以前你们感情很好，但因为你母亲的缘故……现在——”

“现在！您觉得逝者已逝，现在又可以像以前一样了？您觉得是阻碍消失了吗？您将我母亲看做我们兄弟关系的阻碍了吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”

面对长子的咄咄逼人，伯爵没有针锋相对，而是长叹一声：“只是……通过这次我想你也该明白，生命有多么脆弱。过去已不可追，多给生者一些悲悯吧。这么些年，你母亲过得不舒坦，奥尔什方又何尝快乐过。”

阿图瓦雷尔粗暴地抹开自己脸上的泪水，用谦恭的、近乎谄媚的语调问：“那么，这又该怪谁呢。”

“怪我。”伯爵坦然承认。

“怪您，可您却不是支付代价的那个。您对那个孩子许诺了母亲，许诺了兄弟。可您问过您许诺中的人——母亲和我——同意不同意了吗？您替我们做主了，您把我们许诺出去了，我们对您来说，又算是什么东西呢？”

“阿图瓦雷尔，我已经警告过你！”

伯爵大步向前，被总管紧紧拉住。继承人身后，管家也试图钳制住激动的少主人。

黑发少年却没有闭嘴的意思。他一边流着泪，一边咧嘴笑了。

“您希望母亲和我成为圣人，给他您许诺的那些东西？她成不了，我也不行。毕竟——”

他将挑衅的目光投向自己父亲的下身：“毕竟——您也不是。”

奥尔什方在祈祷室找到了阿图瓦雷尔。

黑发少年横躺在长椅上，一条腿屈着，右手臂横盖着眼睛。他的脸颊肿得发亮，耳朵还流着血——耳环是被他硬生生捅穿皮肉戴上的。待银发少年走近了，又闻到了很浓重的酒味——服丧期间，明明规定了禁酒。

他从没见过这么狼狈颓唐、罔顾礼仪的异母哥哥，也从没见过那么暴怒的父亲。做了九年父子，伯爵只在和他练剑时误伤过他，从不曾有过寻常平民家的皮肉教育。楷模般的长兄自不需说，连调皮的埃马内兰也只在屁股上挨过象征性的一巴掌。

“阿图瓦雷尔。”奥尔什方站定，唤道。

多年未出口，名字的音节滑过牙齿的感觉都陌生起来。被叫到的人抬起手臂瞟了他一眼，随即冷笑出声：“你是来看笑话的吗。”

“我没有笑。”

“你得胜归来，你应该笑。”

“这里没有什么输赢。”

“随便吧。让我一个人呆着。”

奥尔什方没有走开，反而坐到阿图瓦雷尔身侧。黑发少年猛然揪住他的领子把对方拉向自己：“你最好不要惹我。”

“否则？”银发少年不为所动，“父亲对你动了手，然后你再对我动手？你看不到其中的荒谬吗。”

“又有什么不荒谬呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔松开了他的异母弟弟，将双手插进凌乱的黑发，掩盖住自己的表情，“哪一件事该发生？可什么、可一切都还是接二连三地发生。那么现在，你可以高兴了，你可以快乐地生活了。”

“阿图瓦雷尔，”奥尔什方面容严峻，“我不会高兴，我不会因为一个人的母亲去世而高兴。无论她对我做过什么，她是你的母亲。失去母亲是什么感觉，我六岁时就知道了。”

“哈哈哈哈……原来如此。”

阿图瓦雷尔沉闷的笑声从他手掌下传来：”所以你会这样，因为你知道……哈罗妮在上，你倒是一个真正的圣人。”

“我怎样？”

黑发少年迅捷地挺身而起，伸手拨开异母弟弟挡住眼睛的额发：“这样。”

“母亲患病的诱因是将你认成了我，而你对此感到内疚。”

“不要把我想得那么卑微。”

奥尔什方格开哥哥的手，直视他的双眼，“这是为我自己，不是为其他任何人。”

“那么你又为什么在这儿呢。”阿图瓦雷尔讥讽地笑起来，“不是你心怀愧疚吗。”

“我感到抱歉，但我并不愧疚。我在这里……是因为那时候，你在我身边。”

银发少年转过视线，看向哈罗妮神像，“那么这种时刻，我就该在这里。”

“即使我恨着你？”

“即使你恨着我。”

奥尔什方深吸一口气，继续说下去：“但你的悔恨、不甘、遗憾，却只有我能明白。”

阿图瓦雷尔嗤笑着叹息：“我多希望自己不用明白啊。”

“我难道就不是吗。”

奥尔什方扯了一下身上的丧服，“我不想用母亲来讨什么怜悯，那不是缅怀她应有的方式。我也不恨父亲，没有他，又哪里会有我。那么我该恨谁？仆人们叫我‘杂种’时，你的母亲辱骂我的母亲时，我都在想，我该恨谁？我想不出来。唯一想出来的是：我真的需要去恨谁才能活下去吗？我受的苦，真的要转移出去，我才会开心吗？”

“我不开心。”他笃定地说，“我现在在这里，看着你，看着你的痛苦，一点都不觉得开心。既然憎恨的结果是两败俱伤，那么，为什么还要恨。”

“你说得容易。”阿图瓦雷尔颓然地垂着头，“你的母亲过世时，你没有恨过将她导向如此命运的父亲吗。”

“我没有。她也没有。”

银发少年托起异母哥哥的头，逼迫他看着自己的眼睛：“她笑着感谢父亲拯救了自己的故乡，她笑着对我说晚安。”

这句话让阿图瓦雷尔的眼泪再次汹涌起来。

“她也是。”

黑发少年的额头碰触了异母弟弟的肩膀。这次，是年少的孩子搂住了年长的。

“她最后对我……对父亲说了……下次……再见。”


	21. 残响/Remnant

伯爵夫人的离世让为奥尔什方冠姓一事彻底没了可能。

对此，伯爵有诸多愧疚遗憾，当事人却不以为意。孩子长成少年，已能逐渐看清自己经历的诸多“理所当然”中有多少是毫无道理的约定俗成，又有多少是人本心中最深刻的向往和最疼痛的选择。

比如恨，也比如，爱。

两样似乎都只是自然而生的情感，但归根结底，却又都是人所为、人所选。种族、出身、他人对自己的偏见，这些以及其他一切自己不能决定、不能改变的事情，纵然为之伤神、为之痛苦，也无法影响现状分毫。憎恶、嫉妒、仇恨，沉溺其中就能让这一生好过了吗？事实已经给出了否定的答案。

那么，又何必去恨、去在意，何必把自身宝贵的情感和努力投入到无底深渊。

还是选择去爱吧，还是多看看与自己相关的一切。看自己珍惜的人们，看自己能做出的改变，看自己能达到的高度。家也好，归属也罢，不需要你来“施舍”我，而是我去“赢得”它。

第六星历一五六六年，晚秋。

福尔唐伯爵府邸今夜十分热闹。日前，艾因哈特伯爵为感谢奥尔什方救下自己被绑架的幼子而向教皇厅申请了表彰。领主保举外，事件的知名度亦很高，教皇厅随即决议为少年封骑士爵，以滋嘉奖。

按道理，保举人为艾因哈特伯爵，骑士爵位也该由艾因哈特伯爵授予。但事件发生时，奥尔什方的身份是福尔唐伯爵的侍从骑士，由主人来授爵，也是合情合理。两位伯爵随即产生了友善的争执，最后决定让银发少年自行选择。

“多谢伯爵大人的美意。”准骑士爵有礼地对博朗杜安致谢，“但喊了好几年的‘以福尔唐之名’，实在是难以改掉啦。”

爵位落在谁家就此敲定。福尔唐伯爵随即向教皇厅及盟友家族发出通告，封爵仪式过后的庆祝晚宴也紧锣密鼓地筹备起来。自女主人去后，伯爵府邸已有两年没有大摆宴席。这番虽是以庆祝侍从封爵为名义，因其天然身份的特殊，做父亲的也额外地投入了些心思——十多年间，处在最爱玩最爱闹年纪时的孩子，没有一次能够堂堂正正地出现在自家的晚宴上。这次情况不同以往，他将是宴会的中心。

府邸内，埃马内兰因佣人的忙碌而快乐万分。

旧时光仿佛回来了。

纵然府邸的女主人、他的母亲已不在，她操持宴会时带来的热闹却重现在偌大的伯爵府。十五岁的少年穿梭在运送食品酒水的仆人间，时不时顺手尝一下，而后做出煞有介事的点评。冷不防有一双手按上他的肩膀：“埃马内兰，不要在这里添乱。”

声音低沉，二少爷心里一惊，以为是被伯爵抓包。然而回头一看，却是他刚刚返家的亲哥哥阿图瓦雷尔。

福尔唐家的继承人，面上并无喜色。

设宴庆祝一事，他心中并不赞同。固然守丧期早已过去，儿子的悲痛却还清晰着。旁人道“夫人已经走了两年了”，他想的却是“才刚刚两年”。

一年之前，受训满十年的阿图瓦雷尔顺利出师，由他所侍奉的指挥官认可成为骑士后，前往永久湖营地就职成为驻守骑兵团的小队长。从他出生起就被铺就的路，至此平顺地到达了一个结点。继承人无须为谋得爵位劳心费力，只要无功无过地走下去，伯爵的名头，在某一天会自然而然地落在他身上。

这个自然而然，在异母弟弟获封骑士爵的消息传回时，突然让他感到了惶恐。

“我这样下去可以吗？”他想。

自然而然源自理所当然，理所当然出于继承制度。等级森严的伊修加德，自建国起就贯彻着长子继承制，以确保血统纯正的贵族们拥有平民无法轻易触碰的权力与权利。这是无人质疑过的规则，因为在伊修加德人所受的教育中，贵族是建国骑士们的后代，是天生的高贵；出生顺序无法依本人或父母意愿而变动，长子们亦是神所拣选的、天生的继承人。

“天生”的未来家主，此刻却迷茫了。

他惊觉自己并没有做出什么特别的举动，仅仅因为是第一个出生在大贵族家的孩子，就拥有了一切——无论是未来伯爵的名头，还是统领家族骑兵的权利。诚然，继承人要学习、要付出的努力并不少，没有坐享其成的余裕，但这些的前提也是他生为了长子——天生的，他没为得到这个前提而支付过任何代价。

这些以前他和所有人都未多加思考的理所当然，突然因为奥尔什方的获封而让他猛然警醒。生为谁，和成为谁，哪一项是出于人自身的努力，不言自明。

自异母弟弟舍身救助朋友的故事传到永久湖起，每每听到有人谈论，未来家主总是会感到一股难以言喻的烦躁。骑兵们只道是自家主人血脉优秀教育得当，连未曾正式受训的私生子也有贵族般引导、保护民众的自觉和勇气。可这句话，由正统出身、养尊处优的他听来，却更像是一句提醒：那么，天生高贵的你，又有什么理由做得比他差呢。

我做得并不比他差。

但思绪走到这里，又绕回了原点：能做到现在这些，能身处现在的位置，是因为他生为了福尔唐家的继承人。如果两个人处在同样情况、站在同样起点，他还能保证自己是更好的那一个吗？

这是无从验证的假设。生在对血统出身的强调高于一切的国度里，阿图瓦雷尔成长中所经历的一切已经为他的思考模式打下了深刻烙印。继承人就该这样，继承人必须如何，他的位置，早已固定。任何私心，任何冲动，任何他人会称颂的勇敢，出现在继承人身上，都会变成鲁莽和无谋。

可是……已经注定拥有一切的人，又该如何向他人证明自己？

做得好，是血脉优异；做得不好，是资质愚钝。这其中他的努力和付出、他的意志和品格，在哪里？

十九岁，青涩走向成熟的年纪。少年人的不服输还未消褪，成年人的权衡已经冒头。铺天盖地的闲言碎语中，他也想要有一个证明的机会，为自己，更为自己的母亲。

不然，她对那个孩子、对平民的憎恶，不是全都站不住脚了吗。

埃马内兰见长兄面色不豫地沉默着，心里逐渐泛起一股怨气。他眼中的哥哥，自他们母亲过世起就更加地视欢愉为亵渎。阿图瓦雷尔很少再笑，但埃马内兰却不明白，难道珍爱的人离去，他们就永远地丧失快乐的资格了？一直悲伤着、压抑着，就是对已逝灵魂的告慰了？去享受当下，就代表遗忘过往了？没有这样的道理！

阿图瓦雷尔却没有如他预期般开口批判，而是拍了他的后背一下，让他上去换衣服。

埃马内兰就势走了两步，回头看他哥哥，张了张嘴，最终还是一语不发地依言上了楼。

可能每个人铭记的方式都不同吧。他想。

那个大哥，虽然总是这么严肃，可确实从来都没有不允许自己享受快乐。对父亲也是——他们有过一次惊天动地的大吵，但那次之后，模式化的反应又回到了继承人身上。个人的喜恶，他都不再对亲生父亲，或者说，不再对任何人流露。

何苦这么为难自己，人还是自我一点才快乐嘛。

埃马内兰边由仆人侍候着更衣边想。不愿委屈别人，只肯委屈自己这点，他的两个哥哥可真是如出一辙。

晚上七点，宴会如期开始。

与会者自然不全是为受封的侍从而来，更多的是为和福尔唐家的主人热络。不过大人们的宴会场中，也有单纯只为自己的朋友得偿所愿而感到欣喜的人。

博朗杜安千方百计抗拒宴会的五个子女这回倒是齐齐出席。金发碧眼的四个儿子错落有致地站到一起，中间一个红发的女儿，真像花蕊和花瓣一般打眼，惹得宾客们时不时投过来好奇的目光。而与艾因哈特家孩子们对面而立，红着脸在说什么的十七岁少年，就是今日获封骑士爵的奥尔什方了。

旁人只道是兄姐们在为弟弟向新爵士致谢，新爵士不好意思地接受。然而实际的对话却完全不是这么一回事。

“真的好热。”银发少年说着，强忍着用手扇风的欲望，“人多，穿得也多，这也太难受了。”

“是吧。”斯特凡尼维安深表赞同，“但每一层衣物都是礼仪要求。真是毫无意义，又不会有人来扒开衣服看看谁没有守礼。”

“这么说，你又耍诈了吧。”奥瓦埃尔说。

“偷偷脱个一两层，不会有人发现。”艾因哈特家长男面无愧色，“礼仪是有必要，但人也应该灵活一些嘛。”

“说得是。”奥尔什方接道，“那么我也——”

“不行不行。”拉妮艾特笑着拉他，“主角怎么能偷溜呢。”

“你就是想让别人也受一下这份罪。”克罗德班毫不留情地戳穿妹妹的心思，“总说什么羡慕不用参加宴会的人。”

大孩子们七嘴八舌，话题逐渐偏离主旨。还是小儿子最为细致体贴：“先忍耐一下吧。客人们更分散之后，就是你的机会了。”

熬过福尔唐伯爵的祝酒、艾因哈特伯爵的公开致谢、盟友家族们的问候和福尔唐家各驻地骑兵团长们的面见后，新爵士已经热得晕头转向。

和生母截然相反，他的体质一向很好，寒风里都要脱光上身练剑。此番被裹进层层绸缎和领巾还有人群里，简直不亚于酷刑。弗朗塞尔远远瞧见朋友面色，立刻动用了自己贵族幺子和被救助者的特权跑过去，非要和奥尔什方说话。两人一个谢一个辞，边心照不宣地表演边往大厅外走动，直到清凉的夜风拂在脸上才齐齐松了口气。

“初见那时我说比起宴会更喜欢练剑。”奥尔什方扯开了领巾，“现在我也真心这么觉得。”

弗朗塞尔理解地笑起来：“可这次是为了向你祝贺呀。”

“哪有向人贺喜，反倒让被祝贺的人紧张难受的道理。”银发少年不赞同地摇头，“以前我就和阿图……以前我就说过，你们贵族实在是有很多自找麻烦的规矩。”

“现在你也是贵族的一员了。”

“我可不是为了这些才……”奥尔什方无奈地苦笑，“只是……唉，我不明白。在贵族中生活了十一年，我还是不明白。”

“那么，你觉得贺喜该是怎样的呢？”

“和父亲，和朋友们聚在一起吃饭喝酒，这就够了。”新爵士温和地看向弗朗赛尔，“和真心为自己感到开心的人在一起，才叫贺喜啊。”

艾因哈特家的幺子皱紧了眉头：“你是不是听到了什么……”

“不用听到，也能想到。我的出身如此，面对这些也算常态了。”银发少年说，“但，那都无所谓。如果说这十几年的时间教会了我什么，那就是‘别人如何看我，其实与我真正如何无关’这点吧。所以，不要为我难过，”他拍拍朋友的肩膀，“只要有一个人明白我，有一个人相信我，那就已经足够。何况我除了你之外，还有父亲和菲尔米安先生，和你的哥哥姐姐们呢。”


	22. 薄暗/Dusk

“可是，那不公平！”

弗朗塞尔攥紧了双拳，“不去问责做了错事的人，反而要质疑义举的合理性？他们怎么可以这样！”

新爵士看上去一派轻松：“看你的反应，还真的有人不往好处想啊。”

“说的话也难听得很！”

“那是自然。那么，究竟不好听到什么程度呢？”

金发男孩犹豫了。

“那些话，我不想复述。由我出口，就好像是我也在用那些言语伤害你一样。”

“但你已经被那些话所伤。”

奥尔什方微微屈膝，看着朋友紧皱的眉头，“总要把伤口露出来，医师才好救治啊。何况，”他直起身回头望向大厅的方向，“以现在的情形，往后即使不想听到，也会不得不听到。”

他的身份已经变了。从父亲的儿子，变成了主人的骑士，代表起一个家族的门面。站在台前，总会有诸多猜忌铺天盖地而来，提醒他站在自己该站的位置。

“不过是个灰石”。

阶级社会，血统为尊。上与下，皆为先入而主的定论所累。贵族的成就被视为理所当然，平民的贡献却被引为另有所图：历史之中，如此的例子并不罕见。圣女蕾内特过世一百年后才被列圣，其缘由也不是真心感激她对贫民的付出，而是为转移视线，为安抚底层民众。统治者和他的阶级，要让被统治者永远处在对自己的又敬又怕之中，要时时提醒他们，掌握你们命脉的，是被神选中、奠定国家的我们；改变你们命运的，不是你的勤奋努力，而是我们提供了容你如此的渠道。

而阶级内部，亦从来不是团结一致的状态。贵族之间有权力的制衡，平民之内有苦涩的嫉妒。一人的好事，非是所有人的好事。身处两个阶级之间的新骑士爵，要面对来自双方的赞赏与质疑。

一部分平民会说：真厉害呀，小小年纪就有舍身救人的勇气，将来一定会成为了不起的人，谁说平民不如贵族。

另一部分平民会说：因为他是伯爵大人的孩子，才有去救人的机会。一般人哪有和贵族交好的可能呢？

一部分贵族会说：果然是血脉优异，教育得当。

而另一部分贵族则说：

“难道不是自导自演吗？”

大厅外侧，回廊的另一边，正有人语调轻佻地与同伴谈论这次的事件。

“孩子的父亲没注意到，自家侍从们没注意到，这些经验丰富的武人全都对自家少爷的异状一无所查，偏偏一个别家正在侍奉伯爵的随从能注意到？何况对于骑士侍从来说，离开主人独自行动，不论理由为何，都是失职。即使成就好事，前提也站不住脚。哈，两家的盟友关系由来已久，保不准是商量好了演一出戏，好给私生子军功爵位啊。”

“如此说来，那获封的孩子是……”

“没错。否则何至于呢？我们家的骑兵获封，主人可从没给过这么大的排场。”

“这倒是。但，虽不名誉，毕竟也是自己的儿子，和一般的侍从还是不一样。”

“确实不是一般的不一样。”那人轻蔑地笑了，“贵族的猎场，平民轻易就能潜进来；训练有素的骑士们，追踪那小少爷的速度还没一个不曾受过专业训练的孩子快；三个人，正好死得只剩一个。”

“您的意思是……”

“灭口喽。人越多，证言越不会一致。可又不能全杀，小少爷他们单方面的人证，可算不得军功啊。”

“怎么可能……”对方压低了声音，“福尔唐伯爵不是会为了给儿子添功名而罔顾他人性命的人。”

“他名声确实好。可名声不等于真的为人。大贵族暗地里会做什么龌龊事，你我为上峰劳动这么多年，不会不清楚。想想吧，一个十几岁的孩子杀了两个大人，这现实吗？那可是活人呐，孩子能下得去手？您也是握剑的人，知道取人性命可不是嘴上说说那么容易。”

“阁下的空口污蔑，倒是来得非常容易。”

谈话的二人俱被这突如其来的冰凉声音镇住，一齐抬头时，正对上福尔唐家未来家主尖锐的目光。

背地里讲父亲的坏话被其子听见，两人都十分尴尬。为维护面子，那人先是生硬地问了好，又强自辩道：“我这也只是猜测，毕竟其中有太多不合理的地方，让人不得不多想一想。”

“噢？”阿图瓦雷尔抬高了下颚，“阁下所谓的‘不合理’，却是与教皇厅专员的调查结果处处相悖。那么我是否可以认为，您是对教皇厅下达的结论有异议？”

“不……我……”

“那么您大可申诉。”未来家主沉稳地说，“无论是对伯爵的举动，还是对新爵士的品行。教皇厅会派专人来进行勘察，就是为了确保这其中没有任何徇私舞弊的可能。您若信不过教皇厅的判断，向他们提出支持您自己理论的证据，也是您的合理权利和自由。但若没有证据……”

以下的话，未来家主隐去不说，面前的两人却都已明了。

污蔑四大家族的成员，视程度轻重，罪名也会有所不同。二人能够受邀参加福尔唐伯爵府的晚宴，其地位已然不低，即使是闲言碎语，一旦传播广泛，所造成的影响力不可小觑。若这言论被验证并非真实，会被认定为有损建国骑士的名誉，最重可以被判为叛国罪。

“——即便是这样，即便教皇厅已经仔细勘察过现场并下达了嘉奖，不信的人还是不信。”

弗朗塞尔低着头，“要说不明白，我也不明白。用最深的恶意来揣测他人的善举，究竟能为自己换来什么?他们不在那里，他们不知道你面对了怎样的危险，怎么就能如此轻易地把事实说成不可能？他们认为的‘合理’到底是什么？我们又凭什么要符合他们的‘合理’才算合理！”

安静地走了一阵后，奥尔什方轻轻把右手搭上友人的肩膀：“……不要哭啊。”

金发男孩狠狠抹了一下眼睛：“对不起，今天本该是高兴的日子。我只是生气。对自己，对很多事情生气！”

“所以说，信的人，不用说服就已经相信；不信的人，铁证如山亦不信。和我们做了什么，如何做，根本没有关系。”新爵士道，“你看，即便是好事，还是会有人质疑。不过，我们大可这样想：他们只能得出肮脏的结论，是不是正因为他们时时刻刻身处肮脏的环境之中呢？周围尽是阴谋算计，看什么，就都是如此了。”

“——那么这样一看，阁下所在的泽梅尔家那些所谓‘军功’封爵者，就很值得商榷；没有大摆宴席，也自然合情合理。”

阿图瓦雷尔挑起嘴角，“毕竟您所认定的‘合理’，实在是——上不得台面啊。”

立场上落了下风，对方却还要垂死挣扎一番：“那么您就敢说没有片刻怀疑过，甚至害怕过吗？一个私生子，下贱的平民血脉，居然对同样平民出身的恶徒们下得去手。这样的人要是在我的骑兵团里，我定要小心日后会不会被他反咬一口。”

“阁下真是有趣，”未来家主不怒反笑，“竟将救人者与犯罪者靠出身归为一类。那么依您之高见，您亦手刃了不少出身贵族的异端者，我们是否也需要提防您的反咬？”

另一人受阿图瓦雷尔的目光一燎，即刻低下头去猛拽了身旁人一把：“别再多说。”

“可……！”

“这是福尔唐伯爵的府邸。”他的同伴摇头，紧接着向未来家主致歉：“我的这位同梯不胜酒力，出口尽是些毫无逻辑的醉话，还望您海涵。”

“既已醉了，”阿图瓦雷尔倨傲地受了一礼，“还是尽快歇息比较好。若在宾客中失态，有辱的就是阁下的门面了。 ”

“自然自然。失礼之处，万分抱歉。祝您今夜愉快。”

二人在继承人的注视下快步离去。管家垂头等着少主人再度迈步，却迟迟不见对方有任何动作。

“……大少爷？”

回应他的是未来家主砸在墙壁上的重重一拳。

管家吓了一跳，赶忙上前查看少主人是否受伤。

“仗势欺人的混账。”

阿图瓦雷尔任管家翻弄，怒气逐渐在冷静的语调中蒸腾出来，“凭着教皇陛下出身盟友家族，竟然敢到福尔唐家的宴会上来搬弄口舌。真该在宾客面前把他那丑恶嘴脸揭发出来！”

管家摇头，继承人深吸了一口气，将自己的手抽回来。

“我知道……我都知道。这样对谁都没好处。宾客们不会愉快，家族的名誉也会受损。对错之前，先是利弊。可是，”他的拳又握紧了，“凭什么恶人总占尽好事。”

“——而好人总吃尽苦头。”

弗朗塞尔的目光投向友人的左臂。那条胳膊替他挡过一箭，受了贯穿伤，不太容易愈合。

“是啊，搞得脱衣服都不方便。”

奥尔什方开了门，轻快地带过话题，“劳驾，帮帮忙，单手不好解这些扣子。”

金发男孩帮他的朋友解开一排裹着绸缎的小圆扣：“谢谢你。”

“反了吧？谢谢你才对。”

“不。我知道你让我说出来是什么意思。说出来，确实也轻快了不少。”他抬头望向对方的眼眸，“但是，你又怎么办？你接过我的烦恼，谁又来接过你的。”

“不是这样。”新爵士摇头，“这其中没有什么你的我的。安慰你的话，也说给我自己。”

他褪掉外套，“要说不难过、不委屈，那不可能。但是有些事，即使能预见会被误解、会被质疑，仍旧必须去做。会不会得到嘉奖、会不会丧失生命，都一定要去做。做了，即使没做成，仍问心无愧；不做，却是一生后悔。”

弗朗塞尔帮他又解开一排内衬马甲的扣子，听见友人的声音从头顶传来：

“和你的安全相比，现在这些流言蜚语，又算得了什么呢。记得吗，当初是你告诉我，身份和友谊没有任何关系。那么现在，你也不要再为与自己无关的事自责。”

金发男孩手中动作一滞。

“……这都被你看出来了。”

“是你太容易被看穿。”奥尔什方双手盖到年少友人的耳朵上方，“‘如果我当时再小心一点’，‘如果我的剑术更好一些’，‘如果我更早一点提醒你’……快住脑吧。”他轻轻摇动弗朗塞尔的头，“按这样的思路，你是不是要一直想到‘如果我们没有成为朋友，他就不会有如此遭遇’？那——我可就要生气啦。我生气的后果有多严重，你可亲眼看到过。”

弗朗塞尔终于抬头露出笑容：“饶命啊，骑士老爷。”

“害怕了吧。”

“怕了怕了。”

新爵士把手放下来，摊开在两人之间：“我也是。自那之后，我有时候也会突然害怕一下自己。”

杀人的感觉并不愉快。

无论因由为何，生命消逝在手中，“罪有应得”不会让这个事实变得美好。外界的臆测可以被忽略，心灵的震荡却一时半刻无法平息。那种缠绕全身的粘腻恶心，嘉奖和宴席都无法将之洗去。

“——但该对他感到害怕的是作恶之人。”

阿图瓦雷尔看着大厅的方向，“想用他的出身来挑拨我，真是愚蠢至极。”

“大少爷……”

“我不是在维护他。”继承人快速地说，“只是觉得可笑。自诩高贵的人，脑中都是何等卑劣的想法。况且我怎么看待他，是家事；外人怎么看待我家的骑士，却是公事。”

“但您也并不在现场，如何认定……”管家轻声相询。

阿图瓦雷尔抬起胳膊抵住额头，微微侧身倚在墙壁上。

“……我想，我还是依旧相信着父亲的为人吧。即使在母亲这里，我对他失望透顶过。”

隔了好久，继承人才再次开口。

“也……相信他的为人。在我……在一个人最脆弱、恨意也最旺盛的时候，他没有落井下石过。那么对他来说，他所重视的，已不是个人的恩怨荣辱了。”


	23. 矛盾/Contradiction

远离大厅的房间里，新爵士仍旧看着自己摊开的双手。

“以前我以为，只要举剑的因由是为守护弱者、捍卫正义，那便没有任何问题。”

他的手在微微发抖。

“现在我才发觉，保护别人意味着什么……我不后悔杀了人，纵使再有万千次选择的机会，该做的，还是要做。只是……该怎么说呢……”

金发男孩将自己的手掌覆盖在友人掌心之上，牢牢攥住。

“这是救人的手。”他说。

而行好事也要求代价。这代价正是救人者对自己内心的不断审问：

既是“正义”的、“正确”的一方，为何最终还是不得不手染鲜血？救人若需要杀人，杀人者和救人者的身份又如何共存？

捍卫正义，其实是一个艰难且毫不利己的选择。

没有人生来就知善恶。知晓何为正，相对地也知晓了何为邪。看得见那条线的人，自发地约束自己不作恶；看不见的、视而不见的，既已无法自我约束，便需他人来强制。救人，是为义；伤人，是为不义。为救无辜之人而伤害有罪之人，外人看来自是无可指摘的正确；而深晓那条界限的人心中，纠结的却是自己为实现“义”而不得不采取的“不义”手段。

但除此之外，确实也是毫无办法。

若通晓道理，作恶之人首先便不可能为恶；若非使用暴力压制，无力反抗的弱者又何以得救。正义，从来不是一个嘴上说说就能成真的想法或理念，而是需要“贯彻”，需要“执行”的行动。而它给予的最直接的报偿，竟是对执行者心的折磨。

“我明白。”银发少年反握住友人的手，“放心，我没有看轻自己，也知道纠结不出个结果。其实，也只是觉得不公平啦。那帮恶徒干坏事时不觉得难受，我救了人，怎么反倒难受得够呛。”

“真是，好人总是不得不吃尽苦头啊……”

大厅里，福尔唐伯爵发现自己的三个儿子有两个已不在宴会场。

长子的态度他很清楚，不意外对方提前离席；今日获封的儿子大概并不适应这样的场合，会跑出去也合情合理；眼前的小儿子，一味在对参加宴会的女孩儿们献殷勤而不顾其他。做父亲的问出“你的哥哥们去哪了”却只收获茫然的摇头时，心里觉得自己确实是把这个孩子惯坏了。

“倒也不是说期望他能像上面两个哥哥那样，只是，多少该懂点事情。”

伯爵端着酒杯，悄声对站在身侧的博朗杜安抱怨：“克罗德班和他同年，看着就稳重很多。”

“因为上面两个哥哥不懂事情啊。”艾因哈特伯爵一同叹气。

各家有各家的愁。博朗杜安向来以自己名骑士的身份为傲，即便在芬戴尔一役中颜面尽失，对骑士的笃信却是丝毫未减。大族世家，对于传承一类既是格外看重，家主的思想自然也比寻常人家更为刻板。阿图瓦雷尔这种循规蹈矩按部就班的继承人，在艾因哈特伯爵看来甚为理想；而自家这个，十九岁了还磨磨蹭蹭没完成骑士修业的老大，就是不务正业的典范了。

“按常识，老大老二老三都做骑士，弟弟们正好可以帮衬长兄统领营地和骑兵团；长女嫁个好人家壮大家族实力，小儿子做点无足轻重的营生，或管管机工房，或读神学院，就都很理想。”

博朗杜安看着前方和别人谈笑的孩子们，“结果继承人把机工房当家，女儿要去做骑士，老二想做无足轻重的营生。该干什么的没干什么，不该干什么的都干得热火朝天。哎，弗朗塞尔以后还不知道会怎样，现在也就克罗德班像点样子。可昨天我这么跟所有孩子讲，你猜怎么着？”

艾因哈特伯爵痛饮了一大口：“哥哥弟妹们还没说什么，克罗德班先不高兴了，说不是为了满足父亲的期望才想成为骑士，而是因为自己喜欢才有这样的志愿。大哥擅长机械就由他去做，他不擅长的剑技就由擅长此道的自己来。非要按什么传统和规矩把不合适的人摁在一个固定的位置上，不是明智之举。”

伯爵仰头将杯中物一饮而尽，“这孩子平时不多话，昨天倒是跟我滔滔不绝。什么齿轮没放在合适的位置整个机器就无法运作之类，这种比喻一听就是出自斯特凡尼维安。老大从来不想着向阿图瓦雷尔学学，带偏弟妹倒是特别有一套。”

“博朗杜安，喝得太急了。味道虽不浓，可这也是调制过的烈酒。”

艾因哈特伯爵不为所动，招手又要了一杯：“克罗德班也是。就算不是为了父亲，说成如此又没什么损失，我也会高兴不是。那孩子如此不会哄人，将来恐怕讨不到可爱淑女的欢心。”

福尔唐伯爵听他把自己和儿子未来的妻子做类比，哭笑不得：“你醉了。”

“说到淑女，淑女也一点都不体贴。”博朗杜安略过盟友的关怀，继续抱怨，“拉妮艾特，我唯一的女儿，我的花蕾、安琪儿，不为最爱她的父亲说话，反倒赞哥哥讲得好。你看看她——”伯爵指向人群中的红发女孩，“已经十三岁了，还是没有一点家族长女的自觉。我的祖母在她这个年纪都已经订婚了呢。”

“那都是旧时代的事……”

“我当然也不希望她早早嫁人，可是终归是早些准备多些选择。寻常女孩子这个年纪早就会差遣女仆寻最时兴的裙装好参加舞会，可她——”艾因哈特伯爵贴近盟友，用气声说：“悄悄告诉你，她连跳舞都不会！”

“呃……”

“不会舞蹈，如何与其他人家的少爷们产生联系？你看她身边的男孩子，除了哥哥弟弟，就只有奥尔什方和埃马内兰。我们要是能结亲，那自然是相当好的一件事。可她，我看，对埃马内兰并没有那个意思。”

“他们年纪都还小……”

“但奥尔什方我觉得可以。”

博朗杜安又喝完了一杯，眼神逐渐迷离，以往用礼仪层层滤过的实话现在张口就来：“以前我没提这件事，不是不喜欢那孩子。他品性好，值得托付，只是身份上挂碍太多。即使我们夫妻和孩子们没有偏见，外面若谈起来，还是委屈了我最珍贵的花蕾。不过现在就没问题了。”

他亲热地拍打比他年长三岁的福尔唐伯爵：“封爵，大好事呀。弟弟平安，姐姐的婚事也有了着落，亲上加亲——”

话未说完，艾因哈特伯爵突然脸色一青：“——呕。”

伯爵赶紧架住盟友：“菲尔米安，快带伯爵大人去休息。”

一场小小闹剧被总管雷厉风行的动作一笔带过，甚至没惊动其他来参加宴会的客人。福尔唐伯爵擦了一下汗，暗觉心累：本来是想向盟友抱怨一嘴就算，反而被倾倒了一身对方对孩子们的不满，或许还揽了一桩稀里糊涂的亲事。

若孩子们真的互生情愫，做父亲的自然会支持。若是没有，也不好硬凑做堆。不过盟友的醉话中确有贵族社会的真实：爵位，是很多事情的敲门砖，包括婚姻。

但奥尔什方的话，不一定会拘泥……一定不会拘泥身份地位这种事吧。

儿子的想法如何，伯爵也无法完全了解。他的三个儿子性格均不相同，唯一共性，是从不对他倾吐心事。

不……还是有过。

福尔唐伯爵呷一口酒，想起长子刚步入青春期时的往事。

那时他也拿友邻家的女儿跟长子开过玩笑，而长子的反应也堪称趣味十足——伯爵不自觉地笑了一下，面容随即垮下来，逐渐化作冷峻。

再就是他母亲去世之后的那次爆发了。

父母的心在孩子这里总是格外宽宏。即便伯爵被长子的无礼刺伤，下了重手。可暴怒过后，想着那般倔强地不肯示弱的孩子，心里又只剩下心痛与怜惜。

多可怜呐。

母亲离开了他，父亲又打了他。纵然失去家人的悲恸是共同的，孩子的委屈面前，大人却总会把自己的委屈藏在身后，习惯性地演绎出保护伞的形象。愤怒是出于男人和家主的威严遭到挑战，怜悯又是出于父母对孩子的本能。

这种时候，明明该是做父亲的来包容儿子的一切。相互迁怒，像什么话呢。

满心后悔的伯爵在宅邸里寻到了长子的踪迹，眼中所见却让他没有再踏前一步。

同父异母的两个儿子正坐在一起，年少的在安抚着年长的。

伯爵从祈祷室外退开，几乎犯起了糊涂。

长子刚刚还因为自己接奥尔什方回来而愤怒，那孩子也一直因为继母的刻薄而不得不活在阴影之中。明明早已疏远对方的异母兄弟，为什么会在此时相互倚靠。

若说他们关系好，可接下来，伯爵再没见他们亲近过彼此；若说不好，长子却也从不像伯爵夫人那般处处为难异母弟弟——这两年伯爵一直将奥尔什方以自己侍从的身份带在身边以弥补缺失的亲情，阿图瓦雷尔从未对此举表示过不满。

至于是仍抱着对母亲的不平而对父亲执拗着，还是不屑与异母弟弟争夺来自父亲的注目，或二者兼有之，伯爵无法全然看透。有时候他也会想，孩子们处处都很好，就是都太不坦率。无论是最初几年一直对自己隐瞒被继母冷遇的奥尔什方，还是现在喜恶都不肯言明的阿图瓦雷尔。很多事情，即便由他们自己来看算是任性而不肯出口，由父母看来，无论要求关注还是表达失望，却都再合理不过——动物中的幼崽尚是最会哭闹争抢的获得关怀最多，人类却反倒因为情感间微妙的碰撞而强行压抑起自己。那也是一种期盼他人注意的方式不假，但，太曲折了。孩子对父母，父母对孩子，何至于有那么多的顾虑和试探。瞬时间再愤怒，爱的感觉仍流淌在血液之中。朋友可以决裂，爱人可以分手，血缘的关联，却无人可以斩断。

所以是这样吗。

再隔阂，再疏远，仍有一些无法抗拒的东西联系着彼此。血脉之外，还有相似的命运。如同年少时的继承人理解他对自己父亲隐而不发的思念，阿图瓦雷尔丧母的悲苦，也只有走过这条路的奥尔什方最清楚。

伯爵叹了口气，再呷一口杯中酒。

世间之事，矛盾太多。

如同杀人是为救人：条件和结果，相互矛盾着，又只得如此。那两个孩子，如果没有受上一辈恩怨的影响，对彼此该是多么好的支援；可如果没有上一辈的事情，“彼此”却也不复存在，支援更无从谈起。

世事不存在“如果”。

假设和惋惜，都是空谈。兄弟关系已随着他们母亲的离去而成死局，那灰烬之下却并非没有新的希望。

我许诺的母亲和兄弟，他们没有应允，他也没有乞求。那么也罢，就当是人生初见，以家族骑士和未来家主的身份，重头再来吧。


	24. 兄妹/Siblings

艾因哈特家的男孩子们远远瞄见自己的父亲被带离会场，都低下头扶着脑袋长长地叹了口气。

“父亲真是的……”斯特凡尼维安低声抱怨，“要求我们时是一回事，要求他自己时又是另一回事。”

拉妮艾特端着一杯沉着花朵的饮品，显出悠然神往：“父亲那边的酒很好喝吧？”

哥哥们对杯中物并无执着，一起摇了头。奥瓦埃尔开口道：“拉妮，淑女失仪可是大丑闻。”

红发少女立刻横眉怒目：“我只说酒大概很好喝，你就联想到淑女失仪，是什么意思！”

“没什么意思，只是善意的提醒。”奥瓦埃尔举起双手做投降状，“同样的情况，对于父亲和你，社交圈的评论可是天差地别。”

“哥哥只是好意。”克罗德班安抚妹妹。 

“他话里有话！”红发少女昂首看着奥瓦埃尔，“他觉得我会乱喝酒给艾因哈特家出丑！”

“我可没这么说啊。”奥瓦埃尔的手举得更高了，“哈罗妮在上，我真的只是随口提醒一下。这姑娘，脾气真是越来越暴躁。”

“你听！”拉妮艾特指着自己的二哥对克罗德班说，“他这哪是好意！又说社交圈，又说我暴躁，根本就是在暗示——”

克罗德班摸了摸妹妹的手心，又拿过她端着的饮品尝了一口：“拉妮，这杯有一点酒精，不要喝了。”

“你看看，”奥瓦埃尔把手放下了，“说什么来什么。我还是提得晚了。这种给淑女喝的甜酒都能让你这样，父亲他们喝的那种要是给你，事情可就难办了。”

拉妮艾特突然红了眼眶：“淑女不配喝男人们喝的那种酒吗？”

“不是‘不配’……”奥瓦埃尔被妹妹突变的情绪吓了一跳，“哈罗妮在上，‘不配’又是哪儿蹦出来的，绝对不是我说的！你看，烈酒，甜酒，只是种类不同而已。”

红发少女把自己的杯子顶到奥瓦埃尔胸前：“那你为什么不喝这个。”

“这是女人才喝——”

拉妮艾特立刻松开手，掉头就跑。克罗德班迅捷地接住了下落的杯子，饮品一滴都没溅出来。他将杯子交给场内走动的仆役，随即跟上妹妹的脚步。

“她今天是怎么了？”艾因哈特家次子一头雾水，“为什么一直针对我？”

“她也有她的烦恼。”斯特凡尼维安幽幽开口。

奥瓦埃尔立刻调转枪口：“你刚才怎么一句话不帮我说！”

“然后一起被迁怒？这种‘好事’还是交给一开始话多的你吧。”

“噢，你也知道我是被迁怒的？那她最开始是因为什么而怒？”

斯特凡尼维安叹气：“还不是因为父亲——唉，也不能全怨父亲，又是老一套——‘传统’喽。”

“什么啊？”

“长子有长子的位置，”艾因哈特家继承人指指自己，“长女也有长女的责任。生为贵族，就是这一点最烦人不过。”

奥瓦埃尔想了好几秒，恍然大悟：“啊……！诶？可，那又和我有什么关系，对我生气算什么！”

“谁叫你话多。”

“如果拉妮不是我妹妹，我对她话多岂不是自讨没趣。”艾因哈特家次子双手抱臂，“家族声誉我可没那么在乎，那玩意儿又比不上真金白银。但拉妮一个女孩子，她自己的声誉总得自己看重一些吧。”

“就是这点啊。”

“哪点？”

“我的事，我自己会做主。可他凭什么用一副为我着想的态度来试图控制我？”

福尔唐府邸的露台上，拉妮艾特背对着追上自己的克罗德班开口。

“你不是在说奥瓦埃尔哥哥吧。”

“他也是！”红发少女想踢掉脚上的舞鞋，却因其错综复杂的绑带而无法如愿，“他们都是——你们都是！”

克罗德班近前，扶着妹妹的肩膀让她转过身来。少女怒气冲冲，然而没有落泪——她从来都是个倔强的姑娘，轻易不肯为自己的事示弱。

金发少年轻拍了两下她的肩膀，随即单膝跪下去准备为妹妹解开鞋带。

“我们终归只是希望你能幸福。父亲他其实一直很舍不得你学剑。”

拉妮艾特按住眼睛哼了一声：“他是不喜欢淑女的手上有粗茧。”

“你知道不是这样。”

“我知道，所以我才更……！”少女双手握拳，在身侧捶了一下空气，“父亲爱我，说最爱我也不为过。他那个人啊，要说随便把哥哥们推出去是有可能，对我，总是宠爱多过一切。可是他越这样，我越觉得……我有自己的志向，不是只为受宠爱而生。这份精心爱护，这份‘不会随便’，总也不像是为了我，而是为了迎合未来某一个人的喜爱而准备的。”

“父亲对你提过那方面的事情了？”

“母亲也提了。去年他们还都不这样，今年两个人一起数落我不会跳舞。”拉妮艾特的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，“跳舞是为了什么，谁不明白。但那是为了取悦别人，不是为取悦我自己。这个也是——”她解开了自己的发髻，明艳红发已将将触到肩膀，“生日过后，他们就不许我再剪短发了。”

“长发也很好看。”

拉妮艾特敲了哥哥肩头一下：“重点可不在这儿！父亲还说，再不好好做淑女修业，将来连埃马内兰都不会要你。哈罗妮在上，好像淑女的唯一要务就是嫁人一样！何况什么叫‘连埃马内兰’，他想要，我还不想给呢！”

“埃马内兰也有他的优点。”

“可父亲看不到。他除了贵族的那套标准外，什么都看不到。长子就必须是骑士，长女就必须做淑女，但我们都没选择生为如此啊！我们的志向，我们的一生，就这么被注定了吗？”

“拉妮，人从来没有万事如意。”克罗德班低着头忙碌，“平民，贵族，男人，女人，谁也没有选择先天的余地。”

“我都知道，也都明白。家中新近收养的那个女孩子，玛丽埃勒，她也不是选择成为了孤儿。和她相比，我不该哀叹自己的身份；可是和你相比，我又总忍不住想，若我也是艾因哈特家的儿子，是你的兄弟，该多好啊。志向契合了性别，谁也不会再说什么。”

“伊修加德从来不乏出色的女战士，你也不是会在乎别人言语的人。”

“我不在乎，不代表我听到时不会难过或愤怒。父亲以前见我和你一起习剑，会夸耀艾因哈特家子女都继承了他的勇武；芬戴尔一役时他亲眼见到龙族的强大，倒比所有人撤退得都快。生命可贵，父亲活着就是最好的结果，我并不希望他死在战场上去证那些虚名。但这些事，总得有人做。不愿做的退下去，愿意做的却不再被允许站上来，这是什么道理？就因为我是女孩吗？你也说了，女战士并不少啊。”

“不是因为你是女孩，而是因为你是他的女儿。”克罗德班抬手擦了一下额头的汗，“父亲见过死亡的可能，哪里舍得你再去涉险。他再在意家族声誉，挚爱的生命可不是筹码之一。”

“挚爱的志愿就可以是吗。为了我的安全，就可以罔顾我的愿望？”

“爱总有自私的一面。”金发少年仰头看他的妹妹，“你刚说不愿父亲死在战场，父亲不愿你上前线，难道不是同样的道理。”

“不一样！父亲怕死，我不怕！”

“这就讲歪了。”克罗德班笑笑，“应该是你怕失去父亲，父亲也怕失去你。”

“我们都怕失去自己重要的人，那样岂不是没有人保卫国家、对抗龙族了。”

“你有可以不必如此的选择，但其他很多人没有。”

“可我不要这个选项。”红发少女目光坚毅，“我不认同的事情，永远不会是我的选项之一。”

“你的决心，我一直清楚，父亲却不一定了解。他一定是觉得家中男孩子太多，才让你变成现在这般‘不似淑女’。”

“他不是觉得，是真就如此认为。”拉妮艾特也笑了一下，“不然为什么急急地把玛丽埃勒放到我身边。他以为我习剑是因为没有女孩子陪我玩，才不得不和你在一起，根本没把我的志愿当回事。大贵族出身的女性，确实很少有上战场的必要。可用性别和地位来圈定志向，本来就可笑至极。奥瓦埃尔哥哥也是，明明知道是不同种类的酒，偏要说什么女人才喝男人才能喝之类的话。”

“他并非有心，你倒是故意。”

“我慌了嘛。”少女略微红了脸，“父亲母亲突然说起什么长女的责任，什么婚姻，又批评我不够娴静，又让我穿这种不方便的东西——别忙了，笨蛋哥哥，你根本连一个带子都没解开！”

克罗德班有些讪讪地站起来：“这鞋子很不好解。”

“做女孩的麻烦，你这下有体会了吧。”拉妮艾特用鞋跟在地上磕了一磕，好让被尖头舞鞋紧紧包裹的脚趾舒服些，“当然，我也并非觉得当男人的生活很容易，才想去做骑士。女人还有退路，男人却只能上战场，谁没有自己的苦楚。抱怨生而如此，不如着手改变，奥尔什方能做到，我也可以。这和我是男是女，出身如何，没有任何关系，可父亲母亲却拒绝去了解，直接将他们的那一套模板箍在我身上。”

“我明白。”

“还好你明白。”拉妮艾特靠着克罗德班，“哥哥，我是真的很喜欢习剑，也真的想成为你的支援。这些受你的影响不假，但它们已是我自己的志愿。父亲母亲说我如何，总像在数落你的不是，奥瓦埃尔哥哥再那样一讲，我就……”

金发少年拍拍妹妹的手：“到头来，你其实是在为我鸣不平？”

“为我自己！才不是什么事都因为父兄呢！”

兄妹二人相视而笑。末了，克罗德班认真地开口：

“和父亲一样，我其实一点也不希望你站到前线。”

他抬手温和地制止了妹妹的反驳，继续说下去：“可是我也很高兴，有一个人可以懂我的志向，愿意与我比肩。至于‘要是那个人是兄弟而不是妹妹就好了’之类的想法，我不曾有过。哥哥们或弗朗塞尔，我同样不希望他们置身危险之中，相信他们也是如此想，才走上了现在各自的道路。”

“父亲可觉得斯特凡尼维安哥哥是叛经离道不务正业呢。”

“父亲还觉得你该学得像个淑女。”

“我们都没有听他的话。”拉妮艾特咯咯笑起来，“而你也不是因为听话才拿起剑来。这一家儿子女儿呀，真叫他头疼死了。”

艾因哈特兄妹回到宴会厅时，换好衣服的新爵士与其友人也刚好归来。拉妮艾特对奥瓦埃尔的道歉不其然闯入耳畔，奥尔什方和弗朗塞尔面面相觑，不知道他们离开的时间里发生了什么大转折。

“我没记仇。”奥瓦埃尔又举起了手。

“我知道！”拉妮艾特往他手心打了一拳，“这句对不起不是为你。要是不承认错误，我自己心里过不去。”

“你听听，”奥瓦埃尔一边攥住红发少女的拳头压下去，一边转向奥尔什方，“迁怒我的是她，道歉只为自己好受的还是她，真是蛮不讲理的妹妹。”

“哈……”

新爵士将询问的眼神投向克罗德班，拉妮艾特在当中急急挥手：“别说！不要说出去！”

“只会对家里人蛮横，外人面前就开始装淑女。”奥瓦埃尔又忍不住多话，这下结结实实地挨了妹妹一拳，登时发出惨叫：“嗷！”

斯特凡尼维安耸肩摊手一气呵成：“不用问了，都是他活该。”


	25. 差别/Difference

艾因哈特伯爵和子女们各自的热闹之外，埃马内兰又翩跹到了另一组赴宴少女之中。

自母亲与他日渐疏远，福尔唐家的二少爷便习惯于在女仆和其他名家淑女那里获得来自女性的关注。早年他尚是孩童，女孩子们同他玩在一起时别无他想；现在二少爷也年满十五岁，在社交场上的种种举动由别人看来，就都带上了批判的目光。少女们面上应承着他的搭话，心底却暗自将他与其他家族中的少年们作比：生在贵族家庭，她们亦很早就学会了识人相面，以备将来托付婚姻。

在这一层面上，最受青睐的永远是各个家族的继承人；其次则是武勋昭彰、能力出众的少年英才。为人风趣，或舞技高超，虽是社交场上的好点缀，却与获得爵位、提升地位无半点相干。现在福尔唐伯爵正值盛年，福尔唐家的二少爷还能当一个富贵闲人；可到将来父亲老去，伯爵之位落在他哥哥身上时，他能够掌握和依靠的，就只剩自己建下的功绩。

虽说长子继承制中，其他的孩子无法袭爵及掌控领地和财富，却也不会落到一无所有的地步。大族世家，能够提供远超平常人家的教育与机遇之外，也有更多为子女安排未来的能力。宠爱孩子的父母，或会早早将一些产业和积蓄巧妙地转移过去，或如同之前旁人猜忌奥尔什方的骑士爵般，真的“造”出可以封爵的功绩来。

家族的扩展，就如同大树开枝散叶、深埋根系：主干由家主传递给继承人，是不动的中心；而枝叶根须就是分出去的其他孩子们所组建的家庭。血缘与姻亲关系交织成庞大复杂牢不可破的关系网，相互荫蔽，相互支援，是稳固贵族地位最重要的因素之一。不具有继承权的孩子们固然仍可依附身为家主的兄长，但这般的附庸于壮大家族实力无益，向来为大族所不齿。

埃马内兰生为福尔唐家的二少爷，对于自己的未来并非没有认知。但他总觉得，功绩与爵位，会自然而然地发生。他的亲哥哥先获得骑士认定，现在异母哥哥也得到了骑士爵，那么下一个轮也会轮到他。孩子的心中常是享乐与悠闲至上，对于那些复杂深刻的事情，总觉得先有父亲，再有哥哥们为他安排和抵挡，所以从未勤学苦练过。至于淑女们在背后对他不学无术的小声议论，他没听到，也就当做不存在。

但万事并未如二少爷所想那般理所当然。

异母哥哥获封骑士爵后，又在导师菲尔米安身边修业了一年。十年受训期满，菲尔米安欣然认定了奥尔什方的骑士资格。新生一代中，自此又多了一位站上战场的少年骑士。福尔唐伯爵将他分派到巨龙首营地的指挥官手下历练学习，随后又将继承人阿图瓦雷尔转到与格里达尼亚北方边境接壤的枭巢营地担任指挥官。

两位哥哥自骑士出师后，都鲜有机会回到皇都的伯爵府。隔壁艾因哈特家的孩子，也一个接一个地离开了家：斯特凡尼维安虽身在皇都，却埋头机工技术，极少露面；奥瓦埃尔常年往返于艾因哈特家在云海的新领地奔波调查，比过去能够见到的机会也更少；与埃马内兰同龄的克罗德班，剑术放眼整个伊修加德亦是翘楚，年满十八岁后即刻前往钢卫塔任职，随后以二十岁的稚龄接过其父蔷薇骑兵团团长的职务，统领整个家族的军事运作。而一向志愿成为骑士、与哥哥并肩作战的拉妮艾特出师后，却被艾因哈特伯爵放到云顶营地驻守。红发少女因此对父亲大发脾气，连带着时常要去往营地的奥瓦埃尔也被怒火波及，最后还是克罗德班出面陈述了后方战线稳定的必要性，这才安抚住了妹妹。

现在还在皇都的孩子们，除了二十一岁的福尔唐家二少爷，就只剩十七岁的艾因哈特家幺子。

弗朗塞尔笃信正教，不长于战斗，伯爵夫妇也乐得留小儿子在身边，不曾强求过他建立武勋。家中哥哥姐姐，纵使没有按照父母的意愿选择自己的前路，却也各司其职，保得家族稳固。但福尔唐家与艾因哈特家相比，直系血亲稀少，在诸多重大安排上只得仰赖亲信下属和亲缘家族。这般人手不足的压力之下，二少爷多年不变的悠哉游哉就更显得不合时宜了。

近日，埃马内兰好歹是连滚带爬地取得了骑士认证，但要说将他分派到哪个连队去历练一番，福尔唐伯爵还是一万个不放心：不是担心小儿子受伤造责，而是怕向来治军严谨的连队承受不了二少爷接二连三异想天开的举动，再闹出无谓的事端来。做父亲的只得将幺子留在身边，吩咐他一些无足轻重的活计。可埃马内兰不懂父亲苦心，总觉得自己现在身处怀才不遇的困境，本有机会像两个哥哥一般建功立业，父亲却像隔壁伯爵大人一般“自私”，非要小儿子承欢膝下，因此每日长吁短叹，坐立难安。这般的不稳重，看在伯爵眼里，更是难以放心他出去。恶性循环般，现在的二少爷是真的不得不富贵而闲了。

人闲，就爱生事。可就算身份再尊贵，全民备战的伊修加德可没给他天天开宴会的余裕。热闹无法时常有，兄长玩伴们也都不在身边，埃马内兰只好拿钱买愉悦，终日混迹在宝杖大街里，淘捡些稀奇古怪的玩意儿发送给家人友人。那些东西远比不上福尔唐家传世的珍宝们，价值也并不高，不过是图一个消遣。伯爵看过账单，觉得也没更好的办法让这个顽劣而不自知的小儿子定住心神，索性就随他去了。

父亲的不插手，让埃马内兰以为找到了属于自己的“事业”。

伊修加德建国历史悠久，民间散落不少秘宝传闻，邻家奥瓦埃尔对于探索云海的执着也正出于此。二少爷满怀一腔淘金热，每日日出去宝杖大街报道，日落满载破烂而归。伯爵禁止在这种无谓的事上浪费人力，二少爷每每只得自己灰头土脸地扛着一堆东西回家。

这天埃马内兰像个杂耍艺人一般，又一次身负大小纸盒纸袋准备踏上归途，突然脚边有细不可闻的声音询问他：“需要帮忙吗？”

二少爷原地转了一圈，因为手中重重障碍只闻其声不见其人，便只当是自己听差了。然而刚一迈步，就又听到微弱的声音说：“我可以帮您提东西。”

“奇了。”二少爷暗自思忖，“难道今天真的淘到了会说话的宝贝？是那个八音盒？还是这个钓鱼竿？”

未等他想出个所以然，手中层层叠叠的纸盒已有人接过。那其中是一些瓷器，分量由已是成年人的埃马内兰看来亦是不轻，接过去的人露出一双冻得红肿的小手，却是稳稳地端住了。

“哇！”埃马内兰被这双突如其来的小手吓到，不由得大叫了一声。小手的主人却没有受惊，仍是妥当地端着那一叠“宝贝”：“老爷，不用担心，我力气很大的。”

“噢，是不小。”二少爷顺口一接，定神仔细打量了面前人。这是一个看上去六七岁的精灵族小男孩，裹在粗布衣服里，衣裤都明显比他的身长要短，好像是短款夏装一般。

福尔唐家下层帮佣的平民小孩子并不少，但全部衣着整洁合体，不曾露出贫态。埃马内兰常年接触这样的平民孩子，对于真正的“贫”是远远地认知不足。现在看到对方有点衣不蔽体的意味，不由脱口而出：“都冬天了，怎么不穿得暖和一点？”

小孩子垂着头，笨拙而又谦恭地说：“回老爷的话，这样已经很暖和了。”

埃马内兰在自己的毛领子里哆嗦了一下：“骗人，我穿这么多都冷呢。”

小孩子没有和他闲聊的意愿，只是低头道：“老爷，我来帮您拿这些东西。”

“噢，那好。”埃马内兰也不继续闲扯，抬腿就走。身后端着瓷器的小孩子疾步追上来：“老爷，您手里的也交给我吧。”

“那我不是欺负人了吗。”二少爷不为所动，“让一个小孩拿那么多东西，我一个大人空着手，可不像话。”

“可您是老爷，让下人干活是应该的。”小孩子依旧坚持着，“老爷亲自拿东西，不是很失体面吗。”

“体面可不是欺压。”二少爷想着家里的小帮佣们从不做重活，随口答道，“有多大的体格就做多大的事吧。”

“可我力气很大，可以全拿住的。”小孩子却依旧执拗。

埃马内兰并不知道小孩子是怀着按劳获赏的心思，仍没有把挂在臂弯里的袋子递出去：“我不是什么老爷，是少爷。”

小孩子立刻顺从地改口：“对不起，少爷。”

“不是家中的仆役，也不能称呼老爷少爷，而是要叫‘大人’。”

“我知道了，大人。”

“奇怪，这些称呼没人教你么？”埃马内兰奇道，“宝杖大街的生意人都该知道怎么揽客哇。”

小孩子的头更低了，耳尖因羞愧而透出红色来：“大人，我只是一个学徒，从来不被允许站到前台……”

“学徒，学的什么？”

“学……”

“什么呀？”

“搬货送货什么的。”

埃马内兰哧地一声笑出来：“这些哪里用学，难道不是人天生就会？学习嘛，该是学文学、数学、剑术骑术那些，再不济也是手艺一类。”

小孩子的声音又微弱了：“学那些都需要钱……”

“问父亲要啊。”

“父亲没有钱。”

“母亲呢？”

“都没有钱。”小孩子平静客观地说，“家里弟弟妹妹还小，我已经长到能工作了，就去做些能够补贴家用的活计。”

二少爷突然脚步一滞，身后低着头的小孩子差点撞到他身上。

“已经能工作了？你多大？”

“九岁，大人。”

“我以为你才六七岁！”埃马内兰绕着小孩子转了一圈，“天呐，你怎么长得这么小啊？”

小孩子平淡地笑了一下：“吃不饱饭。”

二少爷从未有过吃不饱的时候，天真地安慰了一句：“还是要多吃点才能长大。”

对方讨好般地应和：“是。”

“长大”在这孩子和他的家庭看来，不算是件好事。

长大意味着饭量的增长，衣着的更换，居住空间的缩小，这会让贫困又多子的家庭迅速陷入窘境。若孩子吃得少一点，长得慢一点，一套衣服的使用时间就会延长，家中也会宽裕些许。这些简单直白的思考，生在特权阶级的埃马内兰不会明白，小孩子也未对他的不明白有什么不平：人的出身，都是天定，吃不饱穿不暖也没什么可抱怨的。自己的瘦小和贫困若能唤起大人物的恻隐，才叫有用。对方能因此多施予些赏赐，自己的境况就会改善，这便足矣。

可大人物出行，或携带自己的随从，或不会亲自到宝杖大街购物。小孩子在自己休息的时间蹲守许久，也未能向贵族老爷们成功提供服务，只得这一个经常胡乱买东西的纨绔子弟，是他赚取一点外快的唯一机会。起先埃马内兰拒绝让他提更多的物品，让小孩子一度怀疑对方其实并不宽裕；但他们已一路走到富丽堂皇的伯爵府，小孩子的心就愈发剧烈地鼓动起来：原来是大贵族家的少爷，应该会打赏不少钱吧？是不是能让母亲终于可以做一顿有油水的炖菜了呢？

岂料埃马内兰却只道了一声谢谢，便指挥门口站岗的骑兵们接过孩子和自己手中的货品，转身准备进家门。

小孩子眼巴巴地等了半天奖赏，眼看二少爷什么表示都没有，实在是忍不住了：“大人，您——”

“对了！”埃马内兰想起来什么似的旋身又奔回小孩子面前，伸手拍了拍他的脑袋：“你可要记得多吃点饭啊！”


	26. 误会/Misunderstanding

埃马内兰进门后，先由仆人服侍着好好清洗了一番，又打点了一圈今日所得，随后悠哉地坐在餐桌前等开晚饭。

伯爵在外统筹各个营地和领地的运作，现在不在皇都，偌大餐桌上只得二少爷一人。吃到一半，女仆过来回话：“埃马内兰少爷，门口的孩子回去了。”

“噢。”埃马内兰应了一声，奇怪于女仆的汇报，“刚回去？不是我一进门就走了？”

“刚刚回去。”女仆垂着手，“我看他冻得厉害，就让他在凉亭里的热水壶边等来着。但他说自己的休息时间就要到了，不回去的话会受雇主责骂。”

二少爷一脸茫然：“等什么？”

“等您。”

“等我做什么？”二少爷更茫然了，“我没和他有什么约定啊。”

“少爷，那孩子帮您提了东西是吧。”

“是啊，真是善良的好孩子。”埃马内兰边感慨，边往嘴里塞了一块松露，“他看我拿不了那么多，主动要求帮忙呢。”

女仆按着胸口，微微苦笑了：“您这可是误会了。他为您提东西，不是出于好心，而是想讨要赏钱啊。”

“咦？可那样的话，他该先说清楚才是吧？诸如一件行李多少钱之类。”

“穷苦人有穷苦人的自尊，他们也羞于明码标价。您看自家仆从为您提东西时，用的从来都是‘请交给我’一类，大概那孩子也是从别家随从那里学来的一套说辞，不明不白地就先用上了。”

“怪不得对我‘老爷老爷’地叫……”二少爷又切了一块鹅肝，心头一动：“不对，等等，那他，那我不就等于是——”

他从椅子上蹦起来：“赖账不付了吗！这可不行！父亲最重声誉，传到他耳朵里，可就有我好受了！准备一下，我要出——”

他自顾自的忙乱突然像被人冻结了一般止住：“——坏了，我也没有钱啊。”

大贵族们购买商品，与寻常平民的以钱易物大不相同。

贵族的声誉即为通货，各商家识得购物人的家系，会将对方购得的货品记在账上，统一向管家或专门负责的人清算。这一环节建立在长久的合作互惠上，虽有商家作假谎报的空间，却极少有人会愿意因一次的牟利而在贵族那里彻底毁掉店面的信誉；而贵族家财丰厚，亦珍惜羽毛，不许有强买强买发生。埃马内兰的购物既是这般的记账式，身上自然也不会携带货币。二少爷急得把身上口袋翻了个遍，除了手绢香水一类的小玩意儿，一点有价值的东西都没有。

病急乱投医，埃马内兰转向女仆：“能不能借我点钱？”

女仆掩着嘴笑了：“您别慌。那孩子在宝杖大街做事，应该也懂商人的一套。您写张条子加上福尔唐家的印章交给他，他自会来找管家兑钱。”

“倒也是。”埃马内兰一拍脑袋，机灵的女仆立刻端来信笺与笔墨。二少爷提笔蘸了墨水，又顿住了：“那个，给他多少合适啊？”

“主人打赏下人，自然是主人觉得合适就行。”

“嗯……”二少爷用羽毛笔的末端搔了搔脸颊，末了极快地写下一串数字和完整拼写的报酬数额，签了自己的名字和拨款理由，交由女仆烘干墨迹。女仆一看上面的数额，摇起了头：“月底时老爷要核账，您写这些，可就解释不清了。”

“你好烦啊！”埃马内兰发火了，“我问你多少合适你说随我，我写了你又说不合适，到底要怎样嘛！”

女仆侍奉二少爷已久，早就习惯了他孩子气的迁怒，此刻只是静默不语。埃马内兰劈手夺过对方手中的字条，盖了戳，旋风般就冲出家门，餐厅中只悠悠沉下来一句：“我自己会跟父亲解释，不用你操心了！”

宝杖大街的一角，小孩子正在货柜后面移动箱子。

孩子身躯瘦小，有些双臂都抱不拢的木箱无论如何都没法直接搬起来。但他手脚麻利地抱过来一些木板和小箱子，三两下搭出了一个斜坡，将木箱推到了另一个的上面。

身体受限的事，脑子会想办法。富人可以雇人，成人力气大，小孩子能倚靠就只是自己的聪明伶俐。

商贩雇佣孩童帮佣，看中的是他们吃得少，价格也便宜。饶是如此，也有奸猾之人用各种各样的方法为难帮佣，克扣他们的工钱。孩童对于成人有天生的信任，往往在怀疑自己受到了苛责之前，先认定是自己没有做好。商贩们恩威并施，先指出“错处”严加批评，再慈爱地表示自己宽宏大量给予孩子改正的机会，只是错了就是错了，这份工钱自然是无法再给，但好在工作还在，以后仍有学习精进，领取报酬的可能。

有油嘴滑舌、演技出众的，能将这一套使得出神入化，骗取免费的劳动力。早年小孩子刚为商贩做事时，也被这些语重心长推心置腹的话哄住过。然而时间既久，又眼见商贩揽客前后的温度差，他便明白了：自己的“错”很多时候并非错，而是对方达成目的的手段。

小小年纪，他对成人权威的笃信已然消磨殆尽。福尔唐家少爷赖下的报酬，一定程度上也在意料之中——贵族与“好人”之间并没有等号。他也听其他孩子们说过，有些贵族非但不给钱，踢打驱赶讨要报酬的也不在少数。

这种口说无凭的服务，不似在宝杖大街购物般有店家信誉作保；贫民和儿童所言，在公众面前也没有贵族的可信度高。种种冤屈，无处评说，只能自己咽下去，然后再赌，赌谁能善心大发，赌谁能良知未泯。

小孩子知道怨恨无用，早已学会克制自己不去想。但在忙碌工作的间隙，他还是摸着自己被拍过的头叹了一口气，因为那真是个挺平易近人的有趣少爷，就是太抠了。

埃马内兰拿着款单，一路奔到宝杖大街。

已是晚餐时间，购物街内客人散去，商户们也在陆续关店。二少爷提了一口气，刚想喊小孩子出来，音节却猛地憋在胸口——他根本不知道那孩子叫什么。

“说了一路话，最重要的倒没说！”埃马内兰抱怨了一句，迈步将宝杖大街又逛了个底儿朝天。商贩们大多已认得他，有人亲热地招呼起来：“大人，今天已经没什么新鲜货品了。您明天再来吧。”

“噢，对了！”埃马内兰跑过去，问：“你有没有看到一个大概这么高”——他在自己腰间比划了一下——“褐色头发的小男孩？”

“这我可见得多了。带孩子来购物的女士们不少，帮佣的孩子们也都和您的描述差不多。”

“是帮佣的小孩。”埃马内兰补充，“他说自己帮忙搬货送货。”

“帮佣的孩子多数是做这些的，您提供的范围还是太广。”商贩跟二少爷解释，“而且现在孩子们都已经回家了。”

“他们不帮忙关店吗？”

商贩讪笑着，没有答话——晚餐时间前放孩子们下工，可以省下管他们饭的钱。

“您要是想找那个孩子，不如明早开市再来。孩子们上工时是一定会从基础层和宝杖大街连接的闸门进来，但日间就不好找了。他们多数是在货柜里面帮忙，或到处递送货品，很难见到面。开市是——”

“我知道了，多谢！”二少爷忽视了商贩的后半截，急急又往家里跑。进了伯爵府才想到忘了问：开市是什么时候啊？

次日清晨，埃马内兰杵在宝杖大街的闸门口，耷拉着一双眼皮，挨个扫描来上工的帮佣小孩。

二少爷人生第一次起了个绝早，全因为兜里欠下的款项实在烫手：伯爵对小儿子虽是多有迁就，但在一些牵涉做人基本的原则问题上却毫无转圜余地。“名门少爷仗势欺压贫民儿童”，这样的误会多拖一天，就多传播出去一圈，若是抵达父亲耳中，恐怕会在砥柱层和自己的屁股上引起轩然大波。

二少爷已经成人，觉得再被伯爵摁着打实在丢脸，只得嘱咐仆人早早把自己摇起来。孩子们渐次从他面前经过，无一不好奇地抬头看这哈欠连天、几乎能站着睡着的富家少爷。有大胆的上前问埃马内兰需要什么，获得的无非是含混的描述：褐色头发，小男孩。

“我们都符合啊。”大胆的孩子笑嘻嘻地摘了帽子，“您要找多少，我帮您张罗。”

埃马内兰轰他：“人小鬼大，这话说得真是别扭！昨天有个孩子帮我拿了东西，我找他有事。”

让贵族少爷起大早亲自堵人，感觉不像是什么好事，更似货品有损、要泄私愤。大胆男孩立刻戴上帽子跑进上工孩子之中，和同伴们推推搡搡地跑了。埃马内兰直站到双腿发麻，也没捕捉到熟悉的瘦小身影，心里不由得起疑：“见鬼了，难道不是个真实存在的小孩？但女仆和骑兵也看见他了啊。”

“大人。”有细细的声音从他身后传来。

“哇！”二少爷原地跳了一下，惊呼出声：“你又是从哪冒出来的！”

“对不起，大人。”出声的正是昨日帮埃马内兰拿东西的小男孩，“我听伙伴说，您在找我，是有什么吩咐吗？”

“噢，昨天我——”埃马内兰话说一半，换了口风：“咦，你不是从宝杖大街闸门进来的？还是我看差了？”

“我昨天住在了库房。”小孩子说，“家里弟弟妹妹太多，有些……”

他想了一下家中逼仄的空间，斟酌着补全自己的话：“吵闹。”

“这样。”埃马内兰点头，伸手往口袋里摸写好的款单，“昨天欠了你的费用，我来——”

小孩子立刻高声截断了他的话：“大人，我一定帮您传达。”

“传达？传达给谁？这是给你——”

小孩子急忙拽了他的手：“这里不好说，您同我来。”

宝杖大街阶梯的拐角处，小孩子细细地为埃马内兰剖析了自己刚才的所为。

“雇主很讨厌学徒私自为别人服务。”他小声说，“您要是当着所有人的面给我报酬，他……我的主人一定会全部拿走。”

“可是你是在自己的休息时间帮我的啊？”二少爷大为不解，“所得全是你的，和你的雇主有什么关系？”

“您不明白，”小孩子老气横秋地轻叹，“我们能有机会获得这份报酬，也是因为雇主们给了我们在宝杖大街工作的机会。如果不是身为学徒，是不被允许在宝杖大街出没的。”

埃马内兰天真地问：“为什么啊？”

“大人，这里是砥柱层，”小孩子耐心解释，“来往的都是有身份的人，您可曾见乞丐和无家可归者随处乱晃？如果他们在宝杖大街乞讨，弄脏了老爷们的鞋，宝杖大街的管理者会被斥责，店家们也会遭殃的。”

“噢……”埃马内兰低头，看着小孩子的双目衷心赞叹：“你懂得可真多。”

小孩子笑笑，嘴上说着“大人过奖了”，心里却想“是您知道得太少”。

“那这个，你自己偷偷收好。”埃马内兰把款单掏出来，又递过去一管华美异常的签字笔：“去福尔唐伯爵府找管家，他会为你兑钱。但你不是他认识的商贩，记得要出示有自己名字的身份证明。来，名字写在这里。”

对方接过笔和款单，眉头深锁，耳尖和脸颊渐渐泛红。

“你怎么了？”二少爷弯了腰看他，疑惑于他的踟蹰，“难道……不知道自己叫什么？”

“不是……”

小孩子为难地攥着笔，几乎要哭了。

昨日他付出劳动却一无所获，那份委屈实属常态，也就按下不表；刚刚少爷来澄清误会补上报酬，实在是意外之喜。可这份喜悦还未待蒸腾成现实，便遭遇冷水：

原来不会读写，竟连领取自己应得的报酬都做不到。

埃马内兰见他红了眼眶，立刻手足无措：“喂，你怎么了？怎么昨天没拿到钱你不哭闹，今天我来补款，你反倒难过啦？”

小孩子狠狠抽了一下鼻子：“大人，对不起……我不知道怎么拼写……”

“那我给你写。”埃马内兰不以为意，重又接过款单和笔，单膝跪下来，“转过身，借你后背用用。”

小孩子听话地转过去，感受到纸张和手覆盖在背上的压力。有温暖的呼吸拂在他颈间，痒痒的，但他不敢乱动。

“你叫什么？”埃马内兰的笔尖点在款单的抬头处。

“奥诺鲁瓦。奥诺鲁瓦·邦拉尔杜瓦，大人。”


	27. 机遇/Opportunity

奥诺鲁瓦从里衣的口袋中掏出加盖了福尔唐家徽印章的款单，看了一遍又一遍。

埃马内兰的字很漂亮——他常年热衷于给拉妮艾特写情信，一笔绚丽花体成了他为数不多的长处之一。奥诺鲁瓦把从父亲那里讨要来的、自己的出生证明和这份款单摆在一起，怎么看怎么觉得铅字与手写所书的是不同的名字，不知明日去兑钱时福尔唐伯爵府邸的管家会不会在这点上为难他。

要是让我挑……

奥诺鲁瓦把款单举得离灯近了些，点点头：这份写得好看，连带着名字也像是个贵气十足的好名字，不像铅字这般沉闷无趣。

可是，那少爷又叫什么呢？

款单上有埃马内兰的签名，奥诺鲁瓦却不会拼读，对方也没开口说过。若是明天管家问他少爷叫什么，他答不上来，是不是还是领不到钱呢。

不懂读写，麻烦太多了。

奥诺鲁瓦伸出手指头，在冰凉结霜的窗玻璃上照着埃马内兰的字迹反复“画”对方的名字，直到母亲呵斥他浪费灯油才罢手。

第二日，他在休息时间跑去了福尔唐伯爵府。向门口骑兵递上款单后，果然不多时便有穿着管家服饰、胡子花白的男性出来，交给他一个沉甸甸的小口袋。

奥诺鲁瓦被口袋的重量吓到了：“您……您确定没错吗？”

管家拿着款单：“已经验过姓名、数额和笔迹，没有错。昨天少爷也特别关照过，说这其中包含了‘违约金’。”

“可是……”奥诺鲁瓦把钱袋推回管家手里：“这、这太多了！”寻常跑腿帮忙，所得不过几枚金币。袋口隐约闪耀出的光芒，还有这重量，明显说明其中是一笔巨款。

管家温和地笑起来，俯下身指给他款单上的数字和书面拼写的报酬数额：“这上面用两种形式写得很清楚。双方数值对等，又没有涂改痕迹，没有错的。”

奥诺鲁瓦看不懂拼写的数额，只戳着数字上的一串零：“这个不是‘没有了’的意思吗？”

“不是的，”管家耐心解释，“这里的零是指——”

“奥诺鲁瓦！”

边出声叫人边从大门里走出来的，正是书写款单的本人。奥诺鲁瓦赶忙跑过去：“少——大人，您的款单写错了！”

“没错啊。”埃马内兰接过管家手中的袋子颠了颠，转手塞进奥诺鲁瓦怀里：“就是这个数。”

“不可能，”小孩子急了，“我帮主人清点过库存，很清楚的。主人说箱子里的东西如果没了，就要在外面的纸上画这个”——他指着数字的零——“画这个圈。所以不该有这么多。”

埃马内兰被他逗得哈哈大笑：“小傻瓜，钱和库存可不一样。涉及钱的时候，后面的零越多，钱袋就越重。”

“但这——”奥诺鲁瓦捧着钱袋，觉得烫手至极，“我没有付出值得这么多的劳动，这、这都能买下一家店面了！”

埃马内兰看看管家，管家摇头，二少爷随即转头说：“他说买不了。”

“但——！”

“但以单纯的帮忙拿东西来说，确实给得太多。”管家帮小孩子解释，“少爷，他会受惊也是理所当然。这么小的孩子拿这么多钱回去，会被怀疑偷窃的。”

“可他有我的亲笔款单，还盖了福尔唐家的印章。”

“那更容易招人嫉恨了。”花白胡子的管家很有经验地说，底下奥诺鲁瓦一个劲儿地点头，“这孩子的主人，这孩子的同伴怕是都会欺负他。”

“嫉恨什么？”二少爷十分不屑，“他能拿这么多，是因为幸运地遇见了我嘛。”

“‘幸运’正是招致嫉恨的根源啊。”管家摇头，埃马内兰也跟着摇头：“好嘛，从前天到今天，从女仆到你，净说一些我不懂的话。”

“大人，”奥诺鲁瓦局促地开口，“管家大人说得没错。您的心意，我很感激，但是这么多钱太容易被人怀疑。如果因此被主人开除，我、我家中，我实在没法找到其他的活计来补贴家里……”

“那怎么办？”埃马内兰看看奥诺鲁瓦，望望管家，“钱都已经兑好了。”

“如果能麻烦您再写一次款单——”

“我不要。”二少爷断然拒绝，“你是个好孩子，我喜欢，偏要给你这么多。”

“大人……”奥诺鲁瓦急出了哭腔，“我实在不能丢掉那份工作，求求您……”

“不不，我可不是要为难你！”埃马内兰对女人和小孩的眼泪从来没有抵抗力，赶紧停止恶趣味的胡扯：“我的意思是，总有其他办法好好奖赏你。比如，嗯，你把钱先存在我这里，一点一点往家里搬，怎么样呢？我去和你的雇主订点什么，每天你送过来，我赏给你些小钱不就合情合理，和家里也好交代。”

奥诺鲁瓦明显放松许多：“您愿意为我这么做吗。可那意味着……您要花更多的钱……”

埃马内兰又伸手拍他的脑袋：“哈哈，好说好说。”

奥诺鲁瓦受雇的店家做日用品生意，卖一些餐巾香皂笔架茶杯之类的小玩意儿，倒是正合埃马内兰的消费习惯。店主得了大贵族的长期订单，惊喜之余也有些狐疑：自家货物的品质远没到可以为伯爵家供货的程度，而且为什么对方非指定这个小学徒送货不可。

埃马内兰做轻佻状，答道：“因为是个好消遣啊。”

店主自知贵族老爷们毋需为生计劳心费力，多数有些平民难以理解的奇怪爱好。不过奥诺鲁瓦瘦瘦小小，也不多话，怎么看也不像是能逗乐的角色。如此过了一段时日，店主还是放心不下，拉过小学徒隐晦地叮嘱：“你每次去送货时间都很长，福尔唐家的少爷没为难你吧。”

奥诺鲁瓦哭笑不得：“没有没有，您放心吧。埃马内兰大人不了解平民百姓的生活，每次看见我总要问东问西，这才耽搁了时间。如果您希望我早点回来，下次我——”

“那倒不用。”店主摆摆手，“没事就好。”店里会有大贵族的订单，全因富家少爷一时兴起。店主唯愿对方能长长久久地对小学徒感兴趣，创造更多财富才好——与奥诺鲁瓦带来的利润相比，他能提供的劳动力实在算不上什么了。

一个人的幸运招人嫉恨，共同的幸运却是相关之人都不由自主维护的东西。

奥诺鲁瓦在心中感慨，埃马内兰伸手在他面前挥了挥：“怎么了？是太难了，还是我讲得不够清楚？”

“没有，您讲得很明白。”奥诺鲁瓦即刻回神，在纸上演算一番后写下结果：“是这样吧。”

“没错，真聪明！”二少爷拍拍手，“除法也没难住你啊。”

“是大人教得好。”

埃马内兰对恭维话照单全收，得意地点头：“我也觉得自己很有教人的天赋！”

超出平常的送货时间，其实全用在了埃马内兰对奥诺鲁瓦的教学上。

二少爷说要教小学徒算数和读写，也是出于热情上头，觉得把零当作“没有了”和不会写自己的名字实在是天大的笑话。然而他散漫惯了，第四日起就觉得有些坚持不住，可看奥诺鲁瓦求知若渴的精神，又咬咬牙继续了下去——那孩子学会一点新知识时的高兴劲，竟然比获得赏钱时还要巨大；自己布置下去的作业，也是无论前一天有多少活都会好好地完成。

埃马内兰从小一路被人求着追着念书习剑，一向认为学习是门苦差事。身为平民，身为孩子，天天为生计奔波劳碌，也算是早早就经历了人生之苦。可奥诺鲁瓦却把他眼中的两种苦一力扛下，而且对前者态度积极，对后者毫无抱怨，这真是让养尊处优的少爷啧啧称奇。日子既久，教授他人的满足感逐渐填补了少爷因得闲而空虚的内心，规律生活也大大减少了他惹是生非的概率。只是这类良行对于习惯了二少爷顽劣的福尔唐家人来说，不亚于世界末日、天地倒转——当福尔唐伯爵得空返家，发现小儿子没有在外乱跑而是坐在书桌前，真心有一瞬觉得孩子是被妖异附身了。

“你在做什么？”伯爵站在门口问。

“别烦我，正备课呢。”埃马内兰鼻梁上架着一副他淘来的金丝平光眼镜，神情专注，走笔如飞，“再难不住那小子，我的脸面就没处搁了。”

“难住谁？”

“诶呀，就说了别烦我——”埃马内兰猛然警醒，噌地站起来摘掉眼镜：“父、父亲！您回来啦。”

“嗯。”伯爵威严地点点头，“你说备课——”

“没事！什么都没有！父亲您饿了吗？我叫他们准备晚餐。”

小儿子的此地无银三百两让福尔唐伯爵心生疑窦，但比起逼问时常没个正形的埃马内兰，还是询问管家和仆人实情如何来得简单快捷。家主从善如流地被小儿子搀着进了餐厅，整个晚上都没再提过这件事。

就在埃马内兰以为已成功地在父亲这边糊弄过去而安心时，前来汇帐的管家针对伯爵的询问道出了前因后果。

“慨他人之慷。”伯爵先对小儿子恣意打赏的数额批评了一句，又露出略带欣慰的笑容：“不过，倒是成就了好事。只不过这有什么值得遮遮掩掩，施舍穷人已是善举，他授人以渔，又因此主动翻书，我高兴还来不及。”

陪在他身边核帐的总管也笑：“难保埃马内兰少爷只是不适应。”

“不适应自己做好事？”

“不适应和您分享自己正在做的事。”

“也是。”伯爵敛了笑颜，微微叹气，“他们三个，都是如此。不知是长大了，还是……”

剩下的话，伯爵隐去不愿说，汇帐的管家也顺势转移了话题：“那么老爷，这份订单——”

“续下去吧。”伯爵挥手，“他能给自己找事做，我总是要支持的。”

人生活得充实，日子也像过得格外快。

埃马内兰翻翻钱袋，当日奥诺鲁瓦寄存在他这里的酬金已所剩无几，他的教学任务也即将因此解除——或许早就该解除了。对方聪慧机敏远超常人，年长他十二岁的二少爷早已接近知识枯竭。不学无术的本质一旦暴露，自己在对方眼中的地位难保不会动摇。只是——埃马内兰颠颠干瘪的钱袋——一想到自己不用再教孩子了，非但没有解除重担的轻松，反而有种怅然若失的感觉。明明自己最厌烦被单调繁琐的任务困住，可这份寂寞感又是怎么回事呢。

与二少爷难得的伤感相对，今日来送货的奥诺鲁瓦却雀跃无比。

“埃马内兰大人！”他远远就喊起来，“埃马内兰大人，埃马内兰大人！”

孩子只是一叠声地叫，语气欢快，却不提为何。被唤到名字的二少爷跟着提高嗓音问一句：“怎么啦，这么高兴？”

“埃马内兰大人！”奥诺鲁瓦跑起来，到他面前才将将刹住脚步，差点没栽到对方怀里。埃马内兰急忙扶住孩子的肩膀：“到底怎么了？”

“我升职了！”小学徒抬起头，绿眼睛亮晶晶地闪耀着，“主、主人让我管帐了！”

“噢？”

“昨天主人在收货时，我看到货单上有一个地方不对。”奥诺鲁瓦稍微平复了喘息，跟埃马内兰解释，“如果按现在的供货频率和库存数量，到月底就会差上两天的货量，到时再调动恐怕会耽误订单，有损信誉。我说了之后，主人很惊异，他不知道我会做乘法除法。”

“是嘛！”

“他拿以前的账目来考我，我全都算对了！”小学徒笑眯了眼睛：“主人又让我核了这个月的库存和利润，找了几个需要修正的点出来之后，他就说我不用再搬货，可以专门做账房了！大人，账房的报酬，可比搬货送货的学徒多出好几倍呢！”

“那可太好了呀！”埃马内兰揉着孩子的脑袋，“嘿，他也明白你是大材小用了！”

“这都要感谢您。”奥诺鲁瓦就着对方的手低头，微微红了脸，“如果不是您一直耐心地教导我，我恐怕一辈子都只能靠自己的劳力赚一点微薄的糊口钱。”

“谢我什么，是你聪明。”埃马内兰破天荒地没有把功劳揽到自己身上，“不过一个多月，算数和读写都和府里一直受教育的仆人们一样、不，或许比他们还要好了。”

“可若不是您愿意牺牲自己的时间，我又哪里有这样的机会……”奥诺鲁瓦复又抬起头，“您的恩情，我今生都无以为报。”

“嗐，说什么恩情，哪有那么夸张。”埃马内兰摸摸鼻子，心知最开始不过是同情心泛滥的一时兴起，绝非有什么施恩或栽培的意愿。今日孩子升职所获的酬劳，以他的家财来看实在是微不足道；但以他家族次子的身份再看，却又不得不感动于对方不满足于出身的上进心：他没有生就继承权，奥诺鲁瓦也没有。但在他抱怨着自己生为老二而选择随波逐流时，这个远比他年少、远比他贫穷、远比他条件受限的孩子，抓住了一切机会想要改变自己的命运，并且，成功了。

“记住，一切都是你应得的。”埃马内兰一手拍着奥诺鲁瓦的肩膀，一手从怀中掏出干瘪的钱袋，“这里的每一枚金币，都不再是因为我喜欢你而出的施舍，而是你自己一点一滴的努力换来的。”

小学徒抬眼看着钱袋，脸色逐渐变得苍白：“大人，那里是不是没剩多少钱了。”

“没剩多少。”埃马内兰倒出来袋中金币递给他，又抖了抖袋子，“看来今天是最后一次，你可以领到全部的报酬啦。”

出乎他意料的是，奥诺鲁瓦全无方才诉说获升的喜悦，而是又露出了早前被自己刻意耍弄时那副要哭的神情。

“我不能……再来找您了吗？”他声音颤抖地问。

“再没找我的理由了呀。”埃马内兰答，“而且刚刚好，你也不再是送货的杂役，而是账房先生了。虽然父亲续了和你雇主的订单，但送货这种琐事，不会再落到你身上了吧。”

“可……可我还有想向您学习的东西……！虽然一直占用着您的时间……”

“我也愿意继续教你，可我能教的都已经教完了。”二少爷挠挠脸颊，露出苦笑：“诶呀，实话和你说了吧，我很不爱念书，教你算数和读写已经用尽我的全部知识啦。”

“总、总还会有其他的……”

“没必要吧。”埃马内兰说，“最初安排订单和送货，不过是想把酬金合理地给你。现在任务达成，你也有了更好的职务，何必非来见我不可。”

奥诺鲁瓦愣住了。

是呀，最初不过是想为贵族少爷提东西换一点金币补贴家用。后来少爷善心大发，非但赏了一笔巨款、添了订单，又每天教授知识，最终让自己谋得报酬更丰厚的工作。他为自己做得已经远超单纯的一时冲动，自己还要继续恬不知耻地利用他的身份和好意吗。

不，不是想利用他。而是，而是——

埃马内兰又习惯性地抚摸他的头顶：“今天你受到赏识值得高兴，咱们就不提那些复杂难懂的东西，在这里坐着休息放松一会再回去吧。以后时时坐在店铺里摆弄账本记录，可就没有偷懒的时候啦。”

他刚要抽走的手却被奥诺鲁瓦牢牢攥住了。

——而是说什么都不想离开这个善良的人，不愿就此切断这份珍贵的联系。

“埃马内兰大人，我虽然会拼读了，敬语和书面功夫还很差，怕是招待不好来店的老爷们。我、我想厚着脸皮求您再帮帮我。”


	28. 身份/Identity

伯爵即便归家，也要在盟友政敌间来来往往，很少得闲。今日他终于从连篇累牍的客套话中抽身出来，躲进书房喘了口气。

福尔唐伯爵府邸的书房远比寻常人家的要阔大，几近于一个小型图书馆。其中除了设置有取书用的梯子，也有专门的仆人负责整理分类书籍。昔日，除他之外，伯爵夫人和阿图瓦雷尔也会来借书阅读。伯爵为避免正在读的书与妻儿的发生冲突，命人在书房内侧的门边设置了一本厚厚的记录册。纵然以福尔唐家的财力，一本书买三四份誊本也不在话下，但伯爵坚持贵族亦不可浪费，妻子和儿子也觉得这是与时常奔忙在外的家主产生联系的好办法。

现在，伯爵夫人已故去八年，阿图瓦雷尔远在边境驻地。伯爵翻开借书记录，见上面最后一条赫然是亡妻在病中的字迹，登时感慨万千——妻子去世，长子在外，书房基本变回他一人独占，记录分享一事也就不再作数。只是没想到，她那么激烈和持久的怨与恨之外，为他而养成的习惯却至死也没能改变。

伯爵继续向前翻，比妻子和他自己占比更高的是长子尚是少年时的字迹。继承人要读的书之外，也有很多是借来为伯爵夫人朗读用。有时书名和日期抄得潦草，像是急急写下便跑了出去；紧跟着的归还日期却又工整干净，想必是已稳妥地读完。其中间或一两条跳脱的稚嫩笔迹，自是出于埃马内兰——借的书也多是趣闻故事或诗集一类，想来前者是消遣，后者是拿去当情信抄了。

伯爵不自觉地笑笑，一路将各色字迹和书名捋到了记录本的开头。

第一条借书记录不是出自他，而也是阿图瓦雷尔。

那时他还是新手父亲，得到一本精美的百科图册，立刻将其作为人生第一本书送给了儿子。阿图瓦雷尔才一岁多，话尚说不全，更别提认字了。不过他得了书时倒是很快乐，因为其中插图是罕见的彩色套印，栩栩如生，小孩子很喜欢。

为此，他还被妻子好好数落了一番。就纸缘锋利割伤幼儿怎么办之类的琐事，夫妻二人也是各抒己见地争论了好一阵，直到乳母介入调停才罢休。

“那就看看他几岁时能完整读下来。”年轻的伯爵赌气般就着儿子的小手攥住笔，东倒西歪地在记录册上写下书名和阿图瓦雷尔的名字，“今日就当是他借了书，待到读完了，由他自己写上归还日期。”

妻子被他的孩子气逗笑了：“你呀，着什么急呢。再急，孩子还是会按自己的步调成长呀。”

是啊，那时在急什么呢。

好像想一下子把整个世界都端到他面前，把什么好的、新奇的、稀罕的、有益的物事都一股脑地倾倒下去，只让最纯粹洁净的东西围绕着自己的珍宝。什么能让他欢笑，什么能让他欣喜，那份不知所措的父母心，有时甚至和爱恋或敬神类似——满是小心的试探，满是急切的奉献。而有了经验后，游刃有余便取代了惴惴和兴奋，也不知算是好还是不好。

伯爵合上记录册，怀着寻旧的心思踱到书架前找那本长子的启蒙图册，却许久未得。

“奇怪。”

仆人知晓他重视书籍，未经允许绝不插手，即使书本需要重新整理或替换，也会提前向他报备，不至于让伯爵在需要的时候遍寻不着。

但现在书架上有变动的，并不止那一本百科图册。

福尔唐伯爵仔细审视藏书，发现历史类分区有几本没有按字母顺序排放，文学类干脆有一本直接放反了，经济类有两本的书脊突兀地支出来，博物学类露出一个空档。

这个空档，八九不离十就是那本失踪的百科图册，而书房内这颠三倒四的还书方式，多半也是出自小儿子之手了。

嫌疑人实在太好锁定：毕竟除了埃马内兰，府邸内根本没人敢在伯爵的书房乱拿乱放。

伯爵不动声色。悄悄唤来仆人叮嘱他不要收拾书房后，他决定亲自蹲守一下小儿子到底在搞什么名堂。

“埃马内兰大人，我读完了。”

凉亭里，奥诺鲁瓦恭恭敬敬地递上百科图册和一沓写满了字的纸：“这是我的笔记。”

“你还真是认真。”

埃马内兰接过这一套物什，看了一眼那密密麻麻的小字，打个哆嗦：“给小孩子看的百科读本而已，至于这么认真吗？”

“因为，书写也是练习的过程，这本书又写得浅显有趣。”小学徒笑道：“而且写下来重要的部分，以后想要温习时就不用再麻烦您了。”

“和之前那些比，感觉如何？”

“之前的还是太难读懂。”奥诺鲁瓦诚实地承认，“以我现在的词汇量，想要理解内容很不容易。”

“别说你，我看都犯困呢。”像验证自己的话一般，埃马内兰打了个哈欠，“你说喜欢这本，我心里就有数了。你现在的水平，和大哥六岁时差不多吧。”

“您……”小学徒有点惊讶，“有兄长啊？”

“有啊，否则也轮不到我来当个闲人。”埃马内兰摊手，“怎么，难道我很像个继承人？”

“不，啊，并不是说您不适合……”奥诺鲁瓦看二少爷的脸色，觉得对方并不在意自己的否定，遂大着胆子说下去：“而是因为您很照顾我——很会照顾人，更像家中有弟妹的样子……”

“哈！”埃马内兰高亢地笑了一声，“头一次有人这么说我！不过有一点你说错了，我这个亲哥哥虽然有弟弟，可我却没觉得他哪里会照顾人，起码没有照顾我。”

“您是少爷，自有仆从们来侍候，不像平民家庭总是需要年长的看顾着年少的。”

“也是哈。不过另一个却正相反，难道也是因为出身。”

“另一个？”

“没事没事，我自言自语。”埃马内兰打个哈哈岔开话题，将手中的笔记递还给小学徒：“下一本想读什么？”

隔了一日，伯爵发现失踪的百科图册回到了原位，取而代之不见的是历史类的一本童书。

那本书是伊修加德正教修编，用易懂的行文和生动的版画描绘了国父托尔丹和其十二骑士受领战女神哈罗妮的神启，向神意之地进行大远征以及迎战邪龙尼德霍格的故事。这本书伯爵小时候也看过，大抵算得上是伊修加德内流传最广、印刷量最大、读者最多的书籍之一，几乎所有人对千年圣战的认识最初都是从中而来。

他心里隐隐有了计较，决定继续静观其变。

逐渐地，被取走又归还的书脱离了少儿阅读的范畴，向专业区间移动。还回来的书中偶尔会夹着写在废纸背面只言片语的读后感——字迹稚嫩，见解却多有犀利之处。一些从平民出发的切入点，甚至是贵族出身的福尔唐伯爵想都没想到过的。

伯爵读着笔记，自己都没发现自己笑了。

真不知道是高兴于小儿子找到一个少年益友，还是欣喜于看到新鲜又切实的思考方向。伯爵每每翻看读后感，甚至渐渐感到有种交到笔友的趣味在其中。他向来爱惜有能之士，欣赏之情逐日累加，结识之意也就愈发迫切。

“所以说，也该把这位小朋友介绍给父亲了吧。”

埃马内兰正坐在梯子上把手中的书往书架里塞，闻言差点大头朝下栽下去：“父、父亲！您什么时候回来的！啊……还有您是怎么发现的？”

伯爵抬了一下下巴：“照你这个还书方式，不发现才比较困难。借书还书要好好做记录，小时候你还照做，最近真是放肆了。”

“因为母亲和大哥……您也总在外……”埃马内兰赶忙爬下梯子，小心观察父亲的脸色：“您、您没生气？”

“我为什么要生气。”

“因为……我未经您的允许随便把书借出去……”

“那么，为什么不事先获得我的允许。”

“呃……因为、因为出借的对象……”

埃马内兰支吾了一阵，补全了后半句：“不是贵族。”

伯爵愣了一下：“这和我允许与否有什么关系？”

埃马内兰也愣了：“咦？诶？啊？”

“固然此前只有家里人来取书，但若你想要转借给他人，只要能做好记录、保持整洁，我不介意对方的出身如何。”

“是哦。”二少爷晃晃脑袋，“奇怪，父亲一向待平民很好，我怎么会把这点忘了。”

伯爵哭笑不得：“我要生气，也是气你把书放得乱七八糟，同你转借的对象无关。”

“啊！”埃马内兰直接忽略了父亲对他的抱怨：“我想起来了！”

“想起来什么？”

“想起来我为什么要瞒着您。”埃马内兰右拳砸进左掌，“因为他很怕您啊。”

“什——”

“平民买不起书，可能就觉得拥有书籍也是贵族特权的一环吧。所以他只敢偷偷问我借，不敢让您知道呢。话又说回来，他也不知道我的书也是从这里拿，还以为都是我自己的东西——”

伯爵纵是习惯小儿子的颠三倒四，对这莫名其妙的陈情还是颇感不满：“停。你从头说。”

埃马内兰看着伯爵坐下，开口：“父亲还记得奥诺鲁瓦·邦拉尔杜瓦吗。”

小学徒快要被吓死了。

和埃马内兰认识以来，他不是没进过福尔唐伯爵府邸。只是那是冬天不好在外听二少爷讲课，且因为怕弄脏华贵的地毯，他从来都止步于仆人活动的后回廊，说什么也不肯踏进府邸中心一步。虽幸运受教，他心里还是有着很根深蒂固的阶级意识，觉得要置身其中则必须有一个资格，或天生高贵，或作为随从。不是他的，不能碰触。不愿白日做梦之外，也像是在隐隐担忧求之而不得的巨大失落。

现在他却站在伯爵府邸的书房，福尔唐伯爵的正对面，身后是献宝一般聒噪着自己有多么天资聪颖的埃马内兰。

到底是怎么回事呢。

今天他来还书时，二少爷用一句“父亲想要见你”就轻易地对他施展了定身术。小孩子向来聪敏的脑子立时丧失思考能力，被埃马内兰连拖带拽地呈到伯爵面前时仍呆若木鸡。二少爷对他的夸赞他充耳不闻，满心只有两个大字：“完了。”

贵族老爷们肯定是不愿珍贵的书籍被贫苦人的脏手碰。就算书是埃马内兰大人的私物，有关贵族的脸面，福尔唐伯爵大人自然也不会高兴。

“奥诺鲁瓦。”埃马内兰的赞美告一段落，转向小学徒：“其实我借你的书都是父亲所有。”

男孩猛烈地晃了一下，差点跌在地上。二少爷赶紧捞住他：“怎么了？身体不舒服？”

“都是我不好！这件事和埃马内兰大人无关！碍于我的苦苦哀求，埃马内兰大人才动了您的藏书！”

“啊？”二少爷没等来小学徒对书籍原主的感谢，倒是被突如其来的请罪吓了一跳，刚要开口说什么，却看见父亲抬手示意他不要出声。

“你是说，埃马内兰本无意借你书读。”

阔大的书桌之后，福尔唐伯爵威严的声音传来，听不出情绪。但奥诺鲁瓦认定贵族老爷

已在暴怒边缘，赶紧把一切责任都揽到自己身上：“埃马内兰大人先前多给了许多赏钱，又屈尊降贵教导我算数和读写，我却贪心不足，不自量力地动了伯爵大人的藏书。”

“喂喂，话可不是这么说。”二少爷不满，“动也是我动的，我要是不动，你还能逼我不成。”

“书放在家里，自然是由埃马内兰拿出去交予你。”伯爵道，“如此显而易见，你为何还要强调自己的主动。”

“可如果不是我提出，埃马内兰大人绝对不会做这件事！”小学徒微微提高了声音，“责任自然全都在我。”

“即是说，若非你的请求，埃马内兰不会主动怜惜平民了？”

“我怎么觉得父亲在拐着弯地数落我……”二少爷喃喃自语，身前奥诺鲁瓦急急分辨：“不是的！我获升了账房，本来已经再没有和埃马内兰大人见面的理由，但我实在是……还想留在他身边，才请求他借书给我。”

“诶？”埃马内兰呆然，“不是反过来吗？”

“噢。”伯爵倾身，颇为玩味地十指交叠，将两肘支在书桌上：“这又是为何？我已命管家与你的雇主续约订单，而你也脱离了最低等的劳役，该是再没有见他的必要。难道说……还想从他身上获得更多好处？”

“奥诺鲁瓦要是这种人，最开始我给他赏钱时他就直接照单全收了。”埃马内兰先出声辨驳了一句，岂料小学徒却低着头说：“是。”

“看吧——诶，你说是？”

“我想继续留在埃马内兰大人身边，自然是为满足我自己的私心。”奥诺鲁瓦缓缓抬起头来，深吸一口气，继续道：“要说一切与金钱无关，就太虚伪了。正是埃马内兰大人所授让我得以获升。但那之后我却发现，让我开心的不是终于可以摆脱生活在底层的命运，而是我获得的一切都与埃马内兰大人的帮助息息相关。伯爵大人，”他直视着福尔唐伯爵的双目，“其中他没有获得丝毫利益，还由衷地为我这样一个下人微不足道的进步而感到高兴，这、这正诉说了他的品格。”

“可这都没什么大不了的吧。”埃马内兰不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“换谁有钱有闲都会这么做。”

奥诺鲁瓦依旧看着伯爵：“不是的。伯爵大人。光是把助人看作理所当然，已经是最高尚不过了。”

“这我倒是赞同。”福尔唐伯爵露出微笑，换成放松的坐姿，“而且毋需担忧，我没有要处罚埃马内兰的意思。儿子有心成就好事，做父亲的哪有拖他后腿的道理。他还书还得马虎，你对书籍的爱护却显而易见，这样的孩子，我不会惩罚，反倒要表扬才是。”

奥诺鲁瓦怔住了：“伯爵大人……”

“父亲刚刚在吓你，真是恶趣味。”埃马内兰打趣一句，受伯爵一瞪，立刻立正站好：“总之，父亲是看了你夹在书中的笔记，觉得你是可造之材呢。怎么样，想不想去真正地念念书，当个学者什么的？”

福尔唐伯爵微微颔首：“自然，一切费用都由福尔唐家承担。”

小学徒的嘴缓缓张开，半天合不上。

“可、可是，”他在受惊到狂喜的转变中逐渐清醒过来，“可我的父母已经和雇主签过了合同，直到出师之前我都要在宝杖大街工作……”

“那种学徒出师之后也只是个店员啦，哪里比得上学者风光。”埃马内兰不以为意，遭到伯爵一声呵斥：“无论如何，合约总是要遵守，但这其中并非没有转圜的余地。只要交付合同约定的解约金即可。当然，福尔唐家也会满足这部分的需求。”

“咦，可……”

“别‘可’啦，赶紧答应下来！”埃马内兰捅他，“和赏钱不一样，这份‘一个人的幸运’，可是只有你这种聪明人才能有的，别人再怎么羡慕嫉妒都拿不到噢！”

小学徒看着含笑的福尔唐伯爵，仍反应不过来似地缓慢开口：“感、感谢伯爵大人的美意……”

“那么，我这就差管家与你回一下店铺，办理解约手续——”

“伯爵大人！”奥诺鲁瓦突然又口齿清晰了，“可还是容我拒绝！”

几日后，福尔唐伯爵府邸。

“好了吗？”埃马内兰站在门外问。

“好了，埃马内兰大人。”

边应声边走出来的，是一身随从装束、腼腆地笑着的奥诺鲁瓦。

“嚯，这不是很像样嘛！”二少爷扶着男孩的肩膀让他转了一圈，“好好穿上衣服之后，倒不像学徒，而是个小少爷了。”

奥诺鲁瓦行了个礼：“您过奖。”

埃马内兰玩笑地回他：“你谦虚。来，我带你逛逛福尔唐宅邸——这以后可是你的工作场所，可不许再说什么身份低微不敢入内了啊。”

“好的。”前学徒——现福尔唐家二少爷的随侍奥诺鲁瓦，跟随新主人迈开了脚步。

“你拒绝父亲时，我真是急死了，心说你一向聪明，怎么突然间这样不开窍，没想到你是想来做我的随从。”埃马内兰边走边说，“跟着我，父亲肯定要觉得大材小用、浪费人才啦。”

“伯爵大人没有这么想。”奥诺鲁瓦为跟上二少爷的步速，小跑了起来，“他说尊重我的一切决定，真是一位了不起的大人。”

“怎么讲？”

“也有将好意和上位作为压力来挟制他人的情况。”随从仰头说，“可伯爵大人却没有强迫我。他说我有衷心想要追随、想要侍奉的人，这很好，心之所求，即是我自己的志向，无分高下，更不容他人置喙。”

埃马内兰微微红了脸，不好意思地接过话题：“什么不强迫人呀，父亲可总爱说着是为我好，逼我坐着念书呢。”

奥诺鲁瓦笑出声来：“埃马内兰大人，这个和那个不一样啦。”

“说到念书，”二少爷双手按下把手，推开书房的大门，“现在我有一个好消息要告诉你！”

“好消息是……”

“父亲将书房开放给府邸的所有人了。任何想要借书的人，无论老爷少爷还是仆从，只要留下记录，都可以有两周的时间去读。要是有不懂的地方，喏，这儿还有字典。”

“伯爵大人真的是……”

奥诺鲁瓦按着胸口，又流露出一点哭腔，“真的是……我该如何感激才好……”

“在感激之前，有个错误你可得先改掉不可。”

“埃马内兰大人？”

“停，不是‘大人’。”埃马内兰揉揉小随从的脑袋，“该改口叫‘少爷’啦。”

奥诺鲁瓦的眼睛睁大，转瞬又笑弯：“嗯！埃马内兰少爷！”


	29. 博弈/Game

家中的小小喜剧迎来结局时，阿图瓦雷尔正全神贯注地听取下属的汇报。

他现在驻守的地方叫做枭巢营地，位于库尔札斯东部低地，与格里达尼亚的北方边界紧紧相连。此间气候和植被与黑衣森林类似，地势上则多有起伏。广袤的山野林间居住着为数众多的猫头鹰，夜晚到来时常能听见它们的鸣叫，枭巢因此而得名。

受地理条件所限，枭巢的耕地较少，居民多以采伐狩猎为生。此地作为连通格里达尼亚与库尔札斯中央地区的门户，总有人来来往往，和常年处于锁闭状态的皇都呈现截然相反的热闹。

库尔札斯中央地区岩石品质优异，在惯造石建的伊修加德备受青睐。四大家族之中，泽梅尔家最长于建设，往来枭巢获取木材的建筑匠师们也是络绎不绝。十四年前，开采石料的匠人们偶然发现山体中一处天然洞窟，当时的家主、著名建筑家塔雷松·德·泽梅尔亲自勘测后，决定利用其天成的曲折和阔大，开发成对龙要塞。

与美好的预期相对，泽梅尔要塞的开发像是遭受诅咒了一般灾祸重重。

筹备建设初期，泽梅尔家族内部就有人大唱反对论调，认为洞窟空间虽大，但不见天日，并不适于驻兵。前伯爵则以芬戴尔被邪龙及其眷属彻底摧毁为例，力陈洞窟防空职能的重要，一意推进建设计划，在无法获得家族旁系经济支援的情况下甚至动用了自己的私产。然而开发途中，伊修加德先后遭遇前教皇崩逝和加入艾欧泽亚城邦军事同盟迎击加雷马帝国。动荡的时局里，一切后勤力量都以战场为最优先，泽梅尔要塞所需的资财出现了严重不足，不得不暂停建设。

待到退出同盟、境外战力收归本土后，泽梅尔要塞项目终于得以重启。但很快，噩耗又一次传来：洞窟深处出现妖异石像鬼，毫无防备的工匠们死伤惨重，要塞工程不得不再一次无限期中断。这一次的失态对泽梅尔家族打击巨大：投入的资金无法收回的同时，还损失了大量珍贵的业者，一时间针对当初力主建设的前伯爵的负面评论铺天盖地。

在如此的声浪中，前泽梅尔伯爵引咎让位，自此从政坛上消声觅迹。不过也有传言说，前伯爵退位并非自愿，而是受长子胁迫。

谣言种种，不一而足，然而泽梅尔要塞带来的厄运却没有随责任人的离开而消失——现在阿图瓦雷尔听取的侦查结果，正是针对这被诅咒的洞窟。

“加雷马帝国军人？”年轻的指挥官重复一遍，“能确定吗？”

“确定。”下属面色沉重地答道，“前方侦查的战士也很震惊。泽梅尔要塞位置十分隐蔽不说，内部也是危险重重，然而对方却能够安全出入，且时常往来。”

“像是对路线有所了解。”阿图瓦雷尔用自己的推断接上下属的陈述，“那其中有没有熟悉的面孔？”

“全体身着加雷马帝国军装，但……”

“改头换面，也并不难。”指挥官低头思索，“要塞的建设是泽梅尔家力主，这么说来……”

“他们卖国求荣？”阿图瓦雷尔身边，一位面孔稚嫩、横眉怒目的青年骑士接道。

“贝尔蒙特，判断下得太早了。”指挥官说，继而转向汇报的下属：“这件事，尤埃尔默里克阁下知道吗？”

“狄兰达尔家亦有骑兵时时监控领地的异动，尤埃尔默里克阁下应该也收到了报告。”

“那么，我们先静观其变。”阿图瓦雷尔沉吟一下，下达指令：“事端出自泽梅尔要塞，由身为盟友的狄兰达尔家出面更加合适。”

“长官，我们不借机卖他们一个人情吗？”贝尔蒙特问。

“现在不是最好的时机。”

指挥官耐心对副手加以解释：“我方首先提及，接受与否的主动权就在他们手中；而待到对方向我方求援，提供与否的主动权就在我们了。”

“当然，这些判断都非定式。若时局紧张亟待救援，切记以保证平民安全为先，不必思考其他。”阿图瓦雷尔继续道，“现在加雷马帝国兵尚未与我方交火，有些事情就必须通过上方推进，不可妄动。否则非但不是帮忙，还会产生干涉别家领地的嫌隙。”

贝尔蒙特耸耸肩：“政治制衡，是吧。真是麻烦。”

阿图瓦雷尔笑笑：“我也不喜欢这么拐弯抹角，但纪律和秩序确有必要。”

指挥官转身回到桌前，很快地写了一封信交予下属：“去向家主汇报吧——贝尔蒙特，”他看向副指挥官，“以防万一，我们也准备一下。”

福尔唐伯爵接到长子的亲笔信不久，泽梅尔要塞的冲突急转直下。

得到盟友消息的泽梅尔家以最快速度派遣了骑兵驱逐入侵的帝国兵，惯于以长枪长剑对战龙族的战士们在加雷马帝国的炮火面前却节节败退：泽梅尔要塞内部曲折封闭的环境不适于布置大型兵阵，倒是为单兵作战提供了便利——这正是专精于科技的加雷马帝国所长。一人即可操纵、能提供居高临下视角的魔导兵器，可随身携带、远程攻击的火枪，其威力之猛，远非盾牌和肉身能够抵挡。

驱逐不成，反被击退到要塞之外。以泽梅尔为名的要塞却无法再掌握在泽梅尔手中，如此失态，在最重武勋的伊修加德比之当初石匠们的惨亡更甚。败绩让泽梅尔伯爵在盟友政敌之前颜面尽失，不由得再一次在心底埋怨这个父亲一力开发的诅咒洞窟。

“当务之急，还应以夺还要塞为最优先。”泽梅尔伯爵不得不低了头，“以泽梅尔自家的兵力，实在难敌加雷马帝国。恳请诸位以国为先，出力襄助。”

埃德蒙和博朗杜安交换一个眼神，有志一同地沉默不语。

帮是一定会帮——毕竟国境线已被敌国打开，唯有领土完整做前提，才有家族间的权力制衡。但是到什么程度时再出手相助，对于现在势弱的福尔唐艾因哈特联盟来说也格外重要。泽梅尔伯爵口称自家兵力不足，这话也许可以用来构建舆论，但伯爵们都清楚，没人会把所有骑兵都投入到应对帝国上。主力和真正的精锐，都在集中备战已经苏醒的尼德霍格和其眷属。伊修加德称对龙战争为“圣战”，一切其他的战斗与牺牲，都是非必要且无法名留青史的。没有名利上的好处，自然也无人愿意让自家宝贵的战力无谓丧命。

低低头就想哄别家的骑兵来为他们的过失卖命，世上可没这么便宜的买卖。

埃德蒙和博朗杜安的犹豫也在泽梅尔伯爵的意料之内。

“留下这么一个易守难攻的短板，实在不是当初建设要塞的初衷，父亲引咎退位之后，我也一直想要找机会作出补偿。”泽梅尔伯爵表现出谦恭的态度，“此事正是我们管理能力不足的明证。我决定……待事件平息后，泽梅尔家将放弃对库尔札斯中央高地的管理权。”

库尔札斯中央高地作为连通摩杜纳、格里达尼亚以及皇都伊修加德的中心，历来由四大家族分而治之。建国史中，国父托尔丹带领精灵族人们按战神哈罗妮的神启指引所抵达的地方，正是位于中央高地的神意之地。那片土地在政治军事上的地位如何之高且不提，光以宗教意义来说，就不可轻易放弃。现下泽梅尔伯爵让步之大，无异于在说从此伊修加德的门脸只余三大家族，再无泽梅尔。

埃德蒙和博朗杜安的震惊之外，作为盟友的狄兰达尔伯爵保持了冷静。

泽梅尔伯爵此刻的提议是与他商易过后才提出的，因此现下的惊爆发言并不让他意外。泽梅尔家向来不以领地众多为长，但实力却从未因此削弱分毫——这个家族在建筑业处于绝对权威地位，伊修加德几乎所有要塞都是泽梅尔建筑师的手笔。蒙昧年代中，土地承载着居民和粮食，是最为贵重的财产，不会轻易脱手；而现在时代已变，知识才是真正的无价之宝。

让出一块领地根本无所谓，只要筑城技术仍被泽梅尔家垄断，往后还有他们再低头相求的时候。

何况还有兵强马壮的盟友狄兰达尔家驻守在占星台和枭巢，这一点退让，着实算不得什么。

泽梅尔伯爵望向狄兰达尔伯爵，视线对上后暗自点了下头。

筹码已摆上桌，取或不取，已不在他。

枭巢营地，阿图瓦雷尔站在门外仰望天空。

卫月散发着不祥的红光，高悬在他头顶。这一异动他也上报过，但想必以其抬头能见的程度，相同的汇报一定已经堆满了教皇厅和福尔唐伯爵的桌前。卫月——月神梅茵菲娜的守卫，自古以来就伴在月亮左近，光芒暗淡，若隐若现。十年前，卫月曾有过一次剧烈的闪光，让当时目击到的人纷纷引为神启，倒地跪拜。然而这惊天一闪随即被艾欧泽亚军事同盟和加雷马帝国的开战覆盖过去，渐渐被永远以对龙战争为先的伊修加德人所遗忘。

近期，卫月突然发出红色的光辉，且不似十年前的一瞬，此次的发光在白天亦可见，并一直持续到现在。异象先在诸城邦引发了恐慌，但很快地，人们发现卫月除了变红之外，短期内没对生活造成直接的影响。至于长期——按圣冈里奥尔占星台给出的说法是：暂未认定。

如此，宗教氛围浓郁的伊修加德民间很快产生了“卫月为守护梅茵菲娜而浴血”的传言。正教以战神哈罗妮为尊，战神哈罗妮又与月神梅茵菲娜共同建造了圣战亡者灵魂归处的冰天宫，这一关联让卫月浴血说很快被正教信众所接受，并认定“卫月浴血”是持续千年的龙诗战争即将迎来终焉的预言。

预言要成立，还不是得靠战士舍身。卫月可不会替伊修加德尽诛龙族。

传言一类，年轻的指挥官听过就算，不会尽信。生长在手握实权的大贵族之家，他早就明白上位者不会将一切真相告知平民百姓。维稳，永远排在一切决议之前。即使卫月变红真的有害，为不让民众陷入恐慌造成混乱，占星台或教皇厅能给出的说法，永远都只能是“暂未认定”。

“长官。”贝尔蒙特走过来，和他打了个招呼。

阿图瓦雷尔收回投向卫月的目光，对副手点了点头，随后看向营地门口：日前四大家族的家主就丢失泽梅尔要塞一事进行商讨，不出意外的话，今天就是指令回传的日子。

“夺还是必然，只是不知道作战计划如何安排。看情势，指挥多半是尤埃尔默里克阁下。”他说，“那个人倒是狄兰达尔家难得的赤诚公允之士，在他麾下应该不会难过。”

“是啊，”贝尔蒙特应道，“也算是不得不襄助泽梅尔家的难得慰藉了。”

主从二人默契地相视一笑，这个话题暂且按下不表。贝尔蒙特向阿图瓦雷尔汇报了连队的备战情况后，又就卫月的变化和上司聊了几句。闲谈间，远处有陆行鸟的叫声传来，在夜晚猫头鹰鸣叫的衬托中格外明显。二人随即一齐走向营地门口，不多时，传信的骑兵就在他们面前勒鸟：“阿图瓦雷尔阁下，贝尔蒙特阁下。”

“幸苦你了。”指挥官帮他牵住坐骑，骑兵跳下来，先行了礼，再将口袋中加盖了福尔唐家徽火漆的信函双手奉上。

贝尔蒙特接过长官手中缰绳，看着对方拆开信件快速读完，等待来自家主的命令。

只是他等了好一会都不见上司开口。一页纸让年轻的指挥官翻来覆去看了数遍，仍像是不敢相信眼前所见的样子。

“长官，”贝尔蒙特耐性不佳，终于忍不住开口问：“是要夺还泽梅尔要塞吗？”

“……是的。”

“意料之中。”他评价一句，继续问道：“那么负责人是尤埃尔默里克阁下吗？”

“……是我。”

“果然——诶？”

阿图瓦雷尔从父亲的亲笔中抬头，看向副官的眼中也满是不可思议。

“负责夺回泽梅尔要塞作战的指挥官，是我。”


	30. 视线/Sight

枭巢营地里比以往多了许多身着链甲、全副武装的骑兵。

除身负独角兽盾牌的福尔唐家骑兵外，佩有蔷薇、金钟与城堡家徽的战士们亦混杂其中。这是一场四大家族联合运作的夺还战，各家族的分队员们将由队长带领，向各自家族的指挥官汇报，再由指挥官们统一从总指挥官那里接受命令。

骑兵们全都佩戴面盔，严密地遮盖着头部，唯有盾牌与链甲能彰显出家族之别。大敌当前，友军中尽是陌生面孔，各队之中都有不信与不安的情绪在悄悄蔓延。夺还战并非对抗龙族，这亦表明即便大胜而归，封赏也远不如身在对龙一线的其他同僚们。况且能不能胜还要另说——这次的总指挥官，年纪尚轻之外，指挥联合作战也是头一回。

他们能不能再回到他们至亲至爱身边，全倚仗他的判断。总指挥官肩上担着的，是一个个沉甸甸的生命与翘首期盼的家庭。如此的压力之外，还有福尔唐艾因哈特联盟与泽梅尔狄兰达尔联盟的审视——他们都在看着、等着，看未来的盟友有没有与他名头相称的能力，等今后的政敌暴露出弱点与把柄。

指挥权能够落在那个年轻人身上，不知是出于福尔唐伯爵对继承人与驻地指挥官的信任，还是以赋予他功绩作为福尔唐艾因哈特联盟驰援泽梅尔的条件之一，抑或是泽梅尔狄兰达尔联盟坚决不肯用自家指挥官冒险也未可知。因由究竟如何，也是骑兵们在紧张备战之余闲话的主题。

“虽然我们和福尔唐家是盟友，我还是觉得这是福尔唐伯爵为继承人特意安排的立功机会。”

艾因哈特家的临时营地里，休息的骑兵们正在谈论此事。

“福尔唐伯爵把要塞夺还看得太轻了吧。泽梅尔先惨败而归，已经说明里面不是什么容易应对的敌人。让从没有过经验的人来指挥，我觉得不明智。”

“即使败了，有泽梅尔的前车之鉴，对于总指挥官的名誉来说也不算什么大损失。上位者的命有下属来保，上位者的功绩有下属的命来堆，对福尔唐伯爵和他的继承人来说，真是只赚不赔。”

“倒也不好说。泽梅尔长于对龙作战，对人的战绩并不多，也许福尔唐伯爵希望指挥官能跳出固有思维，用新战术取胜。”

“要按你这么说，战场上活得最久的都是新兵了。可事实却永远是新人死得最多。”

“新人，你怎么看。”一位年长者闻言，捣了捣身边人。

那人似乎没有跟上前辈战友们的对话，受这一捣才猛然警醒：“……呃，谁也都不是一开始就有经验……”

“对他们来说是经验，对我们来说却是自己的性命。”

“所以大家都削减脑袋往上爬呢。”

“那也比不上命好，一出生就在顶点。”

“这就叫幸运嘛。”

“羡慕吗。”

“羡慕也没用，还不如祈求哈罗妮庇佑，让我们平安活下来比什么都强。”

“是啊，要是死在圣战以外的战斗里，那就太不值了。”

“可是万一我们败了，泽梅尔要塞又该怎么办？”

“和谈？”

“加雷马帝国称我们为蛮族，战力又占优，怎么可能和谈。”

“只能由教皇厅派遣神殿骑士团了吧。”

“那对于福尔唐家、甚至我们的联盟来说岂不是大失态。”

“芬戴尔，再加上陛下出身对立方，我们已经输不起了。”

“难保泽梅尔和狄兰达尔正乐见。”

“一帮混蛋，又让我们卖命，又盼我们出丑！”

“要应对加雷马帝国和妖异之外，还得提防政敌的捣乱，真是难搞。”

“战神哈罗妮，请保佑您虔诚的信徒。”

零碎的私语逐渐汇聚成整齐的低声祈祷，骑兵们随后三三两两地离开篝火，回到自己的营中准备就寝。

刚刚的新兵在进到帐篷后脱掉面盔，露出一头银蓝色的短发。

和他共用生活空间的艾因哈特骑兵之一打趣道：“在友军里当间谍的感觉怎么样？”

“非常紧张！简直像在敌军中，虽然我没真的潜入敌方过。”

“总要比在自家队伍里放松些。”

“是。不然……被认出来的话，真不好解释。”

面盔闷热，银发青年擦了一下额头流下的汗，眨了眨与先前话题中总指挥官一模一样的蓝色眼睛。

让奥尔什方秘密参加联合作战，是福尔唐伯爵的授意。

说是授意，用“派遣”似乎更为妥当。但相较于命令，从父亲角度出发的情感又远多于家主。此次夺还作战就近调动四大家族在库尔札斯东部低地的边境驻军，属于中央高地驻军的巨龙首营地不在召集范围内，征调已担任小队长的奥尔什方等于是连队异动，一定会在政敌那边落下话柄。可是，这个机会实在难得。

“我不明白。”被家主召回伯爵府的银发青年一脸困惑，“如果是兵力不足，我个人能做出的补正是否……”

伯爵坐在书桌后，答道：“不足与否，还要等各连队集合后的回报。但这个安排，不为取胜，只为——”

他顿了一下：“事到如今，也没什么不好意思出口的了。是为了你们。”

“……我们？”

“你和阿图瓦雷尔。”

眼见儿子面上不解更深，伯爵苦笑着站了起来。

“奥尔什方，我不会永远都是福尔唐家的家主。”

再不甘心，也得面对衰老的事实。连年不断的战争、名门大族的压力、政敌之间的牵制，国事家事，样样都摧人身心。孩子们都是很好的孩子，但这份好在将来他离世后无法放在彼此身上，家族的存续立时将陷入危机。两个有能的年轻人，耽于上一辈的过往而离心离德、无法发挥出全部的力量，对于他们来说也将是一生的遗憾。

“——可我永远都是你们的父亲。”

子女间的隔阂，不由父母来消弭，又该交给谁呢？他们只有——只剩自己这一名长辈了。

“现在才来说这种话，是显得有些晚了吧。可最近受一位小朋友的启发，我觉得再晚也总比瞻前顾后、踟蹰着不肯踏出改变的一步要好。你的母亲和他的母亲，我都辜负了。对于逝者，再多的道歉和补偿也是无用。但是，”他转头看着奥尔什方，“你们的路还很长，远比我剩下的路要长。父母无法陪你们走完一生，兄弟可以。”

“以前我想，待他继任家主，而你身为家族骑士，总是有再相互亲近的机会。可是这几年，我看着你们在离家后愈发远离彼此，想法也逐渐变了。”

伯爵走近儿子：“隔阂的起因在我，我却意味期望着你们能够自行化解，这不叫对你们有信心，而是我依旧在逃避，不敢面对自己的过失。”

奥尔什方有些慌张地摆手：“父亲，我和母亲都没有——”

“你们没有，不等于我不必这么认为。”福尔唐伯爵微笑，“我一向教导你们要严于律己宽以待人，在自己身上却反过来，作为父亲、作为家主，都太不像话了。”

银发青年放下手，站直了身子。

对于伯爵的自律与身先士卒，他一向怀有极大的敬意。此番父亲放下上位者与长辈的自尊向他承认自身的错误与软弱，更说明了他品格的高尚。这份坦诚，值得十二万分的尊重。

青年的精神受到震动之余，心底又涌出了不忍。

父亲老了。

坐着的时候还没有感到，伯爵站起来望向他时，奥尔什方才恍然察觉自己已不必再抬头仰视对方。在巨龙首营地，和他年纪差不多的骑兵不在少数，一致的成长区间内，变化也变得不易觉察。

但算算年龄，福尔唐伯爵也已年过半百。纵然精灵族人普遍长寿，他最富有精力的时期也已经过去了。生命的弧度日渐向下，对于血亲未来的忧虑也随之加倍——并非不信，而是不舍。亲子的位置无法逆转，自孩子降生起孕育出的担忧与爱护，将持续到双亲生命的终结。

“在要求阿图瓦雷尔之前先要求你，也是很不公吧。”

福尔唐伯爵打断了儿子的沉思，再次开口，“但身为父亲，你们的性格、长处与短处，我看得比谁都清楚。你思维柔软，懂得体谅，适应性也强；他和你相比，却是太过执拗倔强。这点在自控与追求目标上是有利，但有时也会因情况而将自己逼入死路。”

伯爵苦笑一下，“我不愿这么说，可他母亲的病，心理因素占了主因。父母的性格缺陷，会由子女继承下去也是没办法的事。在治军方面，听说他尽心尽力，很受拥簇；可他对家事，唉，你就算近几年没有见到他，也总还记得先前是怎样吧。”

“……是。”

“我能当上家主，并不是我个人的能力多么出众，而是我为承担这个职责而生。菲尔米安和诸多仆从、领地的诸位指挥官们、战士和居民，这些人的支持才是维系福尔唐家的根本。否则只我一个，又哪里能够成‘家’呢。福尔唐家，将来也不会只是他一个人的重担和荣耀，所以，不能让他自绝于家人。”

“是。”

“现在他仍拒绝和我交流，我也就只能先从你这边入手了。但你必须要明白，这不是他的错。”伯爵仰头，“生在这个位置会有什么样的压力和限制，我最清楚不过，可你不一定会理解。”

“这么说来，您希望我参与夺还战的用意是……”

“你去好好看看他。”

福尔唐伯爵再次直视儿子：“抛开你们之前的一切，只用旁观者的目光好好看一看，看看他的品格，他肩负的东西，看他是否值得你追随。你若不真正认可他，只是不得不听命于我，那么我一旦离世，你们也不会有真正的‘以后’可言。”

给自己机会以顺应本心，正是父亲的体贴吧。

奥尔什方躺在行军床上想。突然面对相互隔绝多年的异母兄弟，不但自己没有做好准备，也会影响对方的状态。当下的头号要紧，仍旧是夺还被加雷马帝国军人占据的泽梅尔要塞。

但，不能用“当下”为借口，来逃避“将来”。

将来……

人人都希望将来战争可以结束，饥寒可以消失，生活幸福快乐。然而将来蕴藏的，就仅仅是希望吗？父亲对“将来”的假设，可是构建在他死亡的假设之上——真是让人讨厌又不得不面对的将来啊。

青年忍不住小小地委屈了一下。像每一个难过又试图压抑的孩子般，他悄悄把被子拉过了头顶。


	31. 制衡/Balance

次日午后，阿图瓦雷尔与各家族的指挥官及队长副官们进行作战会谈。

攻克泽梅尔要塞的难点一共有两个：一是加雷马帝国军人在要塞入口处安置的魔导兵器，二是要塞内部潜伏的帝国兵与妖异。前者的强大火力与居高视角，是导致先前泽梅尔骑兵落败的关键；而后者存在的未知性，在攻克大门前亦无从探知。年轻的总指挥官因此提议将作战分割成两部分，先以夺还正门为目标，稳住阵脚后再从长计议。

此话一出，立刻遭到了泽梅尔家指挥官的耻笑：“阁下这算是谨慎还是怯懦。正门攻破后却不趁胜追击，难道要给敌人喘息之机？”

“现在我们还不知道正门是否能够被攻破，攻破又需要付出多少代价。泽梅尔先前的战斗虽探知了明面上的兵力，要塞内部有没有、有多少伏兵，却是无人得知。即便险胜，冒进也极有可能消耗掉剩下的兵力，”阿图瓦雷尔微皱眉头，“且由我们迄今为止收集到的情报来看，要塞还有其他疑点。贝尔蒙特。”

“是，长官。”被唤到名字的副官在作战会议桌上展开一幅图纸，“请看，这是由泽梅尔家参与要塞建设工程的石匠提供的地形图，这上面只标注了位于枭巢营地附近的正门作为出入口。”

“既然是防空工程，只有一个出入口显然不合理。”阿图瓦雷尔接上贝尔蒙特的说明，“如果正门被敌人封锁切断补给，要塞中的驻军和避难居民就有死路一条，前伯爵建筑军事设施无数，不会犯连我这种外行人都能看出来的错误。事实上，狄兰达尔家的骑兵时时监视着要塞正门，加雷马帝国军人却像是一瞬间从要塞内出现，”——他将目光投向狄兰达尔家在枭巢驻扎的指挥官尤埃尔默里克，对方点头以示信息无误——“那么要塞必然有其他在泽梅尔家放弃工程后被打通的出入口。”

“但另外有多少出入口，我们尚未探知。泽梅尔要塞依托天然洞窟，内部走向并非人工设计，而是按先探索再开发两步骤进行。加雷马帝国军人很有可能新近发现另外可以打通的薄弱环节并加以利用，最终秘密地侵入要塞。”贝尔蒙特加以补充。

“加雷马人无法使用魔法，科技水平之高却是我等望尘莫及，在探索洞窟上使用了伊修加德没有的技术也未可知。以现今有限的人力物力来对抗未知，实在风险太高。”年轻的指挥官双手按在作战会议桌上，“胜利是目的不假，但获胜的成本我们也不得不估计，不能把战士们宝贵的生命视作达成目的的基石。”

“我赞同。”尤埃尔默里克说，“对手是人，和我们一样有思想有计谋，再用对阵野兽魔物眷属那一套力量取胜的老办法不明智。”

盟友已发声，泽梅尔家的指挥官也不得不低头应和。阿图瓦雷尔随后转向艾因哈特家的指挥官：“按报告所说，阁下携带了新型的狙击火枪？”

指挥官闻言立正回答道：“确实如此。是天钢机工房最新改良的制品，上弹速度、射程和杀伤力都有很大提升。”

“那种懦夫才用的东西。”泽梅尔家的指挥官不屑地用鼻子出声，“躲在安全的地方放冷枪，纯属卑鄙之举，如何称得上战斗。”

“战争并非公平决斗，何人有资格来评判卑鄙高尚？”阿图瓦雷尔摇头，“加雷马帝国军人潜入我国要塞，使用魔导兵器屠戮我国战士，确实卑鄙，但谴责能够退兵吗。”

泽梅尔家的指挥官不语，阿图瓦雷尔继续道：“既然不能，我们就得把能利用的手段都利用上，一切能保全我们战士生命的办法，都是高尚。”

他直起身子对艾因哈特家的指挥官点头：“请替我向斯特凡尼维安传达谢意。”

“定将传达。”对方挺胸，“此次艾因哈特家派遣的一队骑兵已经受过严格的射击训练，一定会帮上您的忙！”

“会帮上大忙。”阿图瓦雷尔的眉头舒展开来，“魔导兵器的强大火力十分棘手，可一旦它们的驾驶员被击落，立刻就能打乱加雷马帝国的攻击节奏。”他又转向泽梅尔家指挥官和尤埃尔默里克：“敌军更换驾驶员的混乱间，正是骑兵们近身攻击的机会。”

“不用顶着枪林弹雨冲锋，自然是再好不过。”尤埃尔默里克拍了盟友肩膀一下，继续问道：“弩炮和火炮呢？”

“只用在正门外、冲锋前。”阿图瓦雷尔作答，“要塞内部昏暗狭窄，冲锋后人员混杂，再使用恐怕会误伤自军。夺下正门后，弩炮火炮可以驻在当场，若敌人再冒头，随时可以迎击。”

“补给和治疗方面——”

“按报告来计算，目前粮食与各队配备的幻术师该是刚好，但开战时会有不足。”阿图瓦雷尔沉稳应答，“部分后勤人员需要抽调给侦查部队，以应对正门以外的危机。”

“我明白了。”尤埃尔默里克活动起手指，“以游击辅助速攻，是吧。”

“正是。正门的压力会直接影响到要塞内部敌军的调遣，若他们选择撤退，暴露另外出入口的可能性极大，侦查部队必须有能力拖延僵持，以待增援。”

“帝国要是选择突围呢？”

“这个可能性无法排除，所以速攻必须成功。”阿图瓦雷尔敲敲桌上图纸，“危急时刻，人的第一本能就是逃跑，我们集中火力，就是为了不给他们思考的机会。”

会议在最终敲定进攻时间为明日凌晨后解散。泽梅尔和狄兰达尔的指挥官与队长副官们先行离开，艾因哈特家的成员们却落在了后面。

阿图瓦雷尔与贝尔蒙特心照不宣，静待政敌家族走出作战会议室后招待盟友家族入座。艾因哈特家的指挥官欣然接受，队长与副官们按礼仪婉拒，立正齐齐站在指挥官身后。

“刚刚让阁下费心了。”艾因哈特家的指挥官先挑起话题，“泽梅尔家一向与我们针锋相对，没想到战局当前仍放不下那点私仇。”

“我并不是为维护盟友，”阿图瓦雷尔诚恳地开口，“只是阐述事实。只凭长枪长剑无法取胜，泽梅尔家已经用血的教训告知了我们，再放不下身为骑士的骄傲就不叫有骨气，而是迂腐。我们和加雷马帝国人相比虽然有能使用魔法的优势，但也不能因此就不想其他办法提升自己的战斗力。”

“有您这句话，我一定要让负责狙击的骑兵们发挥出最强的本领。”艾因哈特家的指挥官单手握拳，在心口敲了两下，进而转成亲昵的语气，“您知道吗，大少爷也想来前线呢，说是要近距离观察了解帝国的机工技术。”

“现在局势不稳，可不是一个学习的好机会。”

“正是。”指挥官放松地笑了，“想要研究，由我们带缴获的战利品回去便是。大少爷本来也明白这点，可是受人言语刺激，一时间愤怒异常——”

阿图瓦雷尔也笑：“是那位泽梅尔家的指挥官吧。他和我年岁相同，大言不惭地说，也算是年轻有为，只是行为和能力相比略显幼稚。听说他很久以前就很看不过斯特凡尼维安和平民们混在一处了。”

“只愿他的私情不会影响到明早的夺还作战才好。”

“这点我想可以放心。”阿图瓦雷尔略略靠在椅背上，“那一位虽爱逞口舌之快，战略眼光还是值得肯定，若他只一味重视内斗，恐怕也不会前来驰援。”

“可归根结底，这是泽梅尔家自己的责任。”

“泽梅尔家的每一个人也都是伊修加德国民。”年轻的总指挥官颔首，“外敌当前，无分你我。”

“若泽梅尔与狄兰达尔家也有和您同样的想法就好了。”对方轻叹，“芬戴尔之后，他们可是不放过任何一个嘲讽我们的机会。”

“但阁下并未因此另投他处。”阿图瓦雷尔直视他的眼睛，“您仍对艾因哈特家有信心，不是么。”

“少爷小姐们都在以自己的方式努力着，况且人总得有些需要贯彻到底的东西。”

“忠义。”

“正是忠义。”艾因哈特家的指挥官微笑，“有您作为盟友，真是家族之幸。”

他身后的队长及副官一众，闻言齐声应和。

阿图瓦雷尔在赞美面前略露出些与年岁相符的腼腆：“您过奖了。嘴上讲得再大义凛然，要是战果无法证明信念，就只会空留笑柄。希望战争女神庇佑，让我们明日取得胜局。”

紧接着，他的面色沉下来，压低了声音：“说到忠义……请阁下也小心泽梅尔和狄兰达尔家的队伍。”

“阁下指……”

“要塞之内曲折复杂，妖异众多，帝国即使能打开另外的出入口，进到内部后也该在抵达正门前有所消耗才对。但是据我们的侦查和泽梅尔家先前的实战，敌方未见有过激战的痕迹。”

“要塞是泽梅尔家一力开发，内部情况如何，也只有他们最清楚。难道说……”

“狄兰达尔的嫌疑也无法完全排除。我们询问了当时幸存下来的石匠，说要塞内出现妖异袭击时，参与救援的也有当时驻扎此地的狄兰达尔家骑兵。”

“原来如此。战线拖得越长，留给内鬼的机会就越多。”

“枭巢营地周边有我们的骑兵日夜监视，若营地内有人通敌，能保证当场擒获。若没有，则更好，于我们的速攻目标有利之外，战局打开后，泽梅尔或狄兰达尔再想要和帝国传递信息就只会在各家族面前暴露自身。”阿图瓦雷尔郑重地继续，“您带来的火枪及骑兵担任后卫，不但得以击坠敌方魔导兵器驾驶员为目的，也是我们这些前锋骑士骑兵背后的眼睛。”

“感谢阁下的信任。”指挥官起身行了军礼，“定将不辱使命！”

送走了盟友家族成员后，阿图瓦雷尔终于放松了一直紧绷着的肩膀。

“长官，辛苦您了。”贝尔蒙特不无钦佩地说，“依属下所见，您刚刚的表现无可挑剔。”

“可我心里其实很紧张。”年轻的指挥官苦笑着对副官坦言，“战略战术我们思考构架起来简单，拿来说服带有偏见的人却难，更何况还得控制自己的脾气和个人观点，不能因为家族之间的龃龉而让战友盟友间产生嫌隙，真是累人。”

“是您说过的政治制衡啊。”

“正是如此，我猜……使用狙击火枪也是驰援条件之一。”阿图瓦雷尔换了个舒服的坐姿，“艾因哈特伯爵推崇传统骑士，对火枪的开发并不看重，但既然有利用条件，拿来为自家战绩添上一笔也没有什么不妥。这批武器与其说是艾因哈特家的物力增援，更像是斯特凡尼维安的实战实验才对。”

“那么您对于击杀魔导兵器驾驶员的安排——”

“即便火枪效果不佳，我们还有咒术师与弓箭手，这个目的必须达成。做总指挥毋须向其他指挥官尽述兵力安排，还算有点好处。”阿图瓦雷尔把手搭在办公桌上，“艾因哈特家在芬戴尔一役后号召力下降，一直在想办法挽回。这次作战虽然不是他们主导，但我们既是世代盟友，就算无法全力提携，也要保证对方颜面不失。”

“您……其实也并不信机工兵器么？”

“我不信，是因为我没亲眼见过它实战的威力，所以才多安排一层保险。但，有什么能比事实更容易颠覆固有观念呢？”

阿图瓦雷尔笑笑，“我已为火枪作保，希望成果确如斯特凡尼维安所期望。这场战斗是危机，同时也是机遇。既然给了我们，就尽全力把握吧。”


	32. 观念/Perspective

曙光初现时，四大家族联军已成功夺回了泽梅尔要塞的正门，开始构筑防御军事。

目前为止的成果全在计划之内，年轻的总指挥官却没有被一时优势冲昏头脑。侦查部队始终没能找到泽梅尔要塞另外被开辟的出入口，泽梅尔与狄兰达尔家也没有内鬼现身的迹象。这些之外，还有自最初接到报告起就横亘在他心头的疑问没有得到解答。

为什么帝国选择这里，为什么是泽梅尔要塞。

如果入侵是主要目的，拥有强大飞空艇技术的帝国大可不必如此曲折地占据一个废弃要塞。敌方选择潜入也是存了避战之意，那么他们的意图并不是挑起战端以侵蚀伊修加德的领土，而只在这个要塞本身。

泽梅尔要塞里有什么？

天然洞窟、虚无界裂缝、妖异、石料、地下水源，和属性水晶。

如果从资源角度出发，属性水晶是极具价值的矿藏，引来他国觊觎无可厚非。可是帝国人出于自身所限，根本无法直接使用充满以太的水晶才对。

那么，是想利用水晶成其他事吗？

一五六二年的银泪湖之战后，艾欧泽亚的蛮族们相继用属性水晶召唤蛮神，对人身与国家的安全造成极大威胁。伊修加德正教独信战争女神哈罗妮，一切信仰都会被教皇厅认定为异端，派遣审问官与神殿骑士进行驱逐歼灭，因此本国内尚未听闻有蛮神召唤事件。但库尔札斯地区与黑衣森林地区生活着为数众多的鸟人，帝国是否想提供泽梅尔要塞的水晶给它们用于召唤，然后在伊修加德疲于应对邪龙和蛮神的双重威胁时坐收渔利？

从现今状况看来，如此假说似乎很能站得住脚。阿图瓦雷尔在写汇报书时，也一并附上了这份猜想与下一步夺还目标。

消息回传后，四大家族的援军部署随即产生了变化。

无法确定加雷马帝国军人有没有从泽梅尔要塞之中掠夺水晶，如果有的话又从什么时候开始、夺走了多少。以预防为目的，有蛮族生活的伊修加德领土必须加强监视，将蛮神召唤扼杀在萌芽。以此为由，为要塞夺还而征调的各家族援军们将即刻返回原驻地，不再参与深入的作战。

“这……！”

听上司读完指令的贝尔蒙特先大喊了一声，再想了一想，“长官，这……这合理吗？难道不是正因为不知道水晶有没有被夺走，才该将作战贯彻到底？”

“并非不合理。”

“您这么回答，听上去真微妙啊。”

“乘胜追击与未雨绸缪的区别。”阿图瓦雷尔折好指令书，“都是对的，只看在不能两全时选择哪个。对伊修加德来说，泽梅尔要塞被加雷马帝国入侵是突发事件，对龙圣战是长期事件，燃眉之急已解，回归到正常部署也无可厚非，毕竟邪龙近期也活动频频，现在又加上蛮族威胁。但……”

“但？”

“但要进行第二步夺还作战，只靠枭巢驻地的福尔唐家与狄兰达尔家骑兵并不够。不过，此事现已涉及到蛮神召唤，不再是伊修加德一国的危机，或许从其他渠道获得助力。相信从确保本国兵力出发，教皇厅和各家主也是希望我们这么做才下了这一纸调令。”

“请别人来帮忙？哪有这么好的事，我们帮其他家族，其他家族帮我们，不都附带了各式各样的条件。”贝尔蒙特双手抱臂，“再说别国……我国已经退出了艾欧泽亚军事同盟，他们没有立场驰援吧？”

“代表国家的人和领主，确实无法轻易做决定。但有些人、有的组织并没有政治倾向。”

“他们图什么？”

“金钱、名誉、经验，或只为救世救人。”

阿图瓦雷尔拿过纸笔：“各取所需，反倒容易。不过我国排外已久，想要对外求援还需尤埃尔默里克阁下一同配合。”

艾因哈特家的援兵们径直返回原驻地，指挥官则前往皇都向伯爵述职。

对博朗杜安来说这不过是例行公事，斯特凡尼维安却比家主更为急切。狙击火枪效力突出——阿图瓦雷尔没忘记在汇报中强调这些新式武器的重要作用，但继承人心里清楚，政坛上没人会尽书实话，对方的溢美之词是保全盟友颜面也未可知。那么能印证狙击火枪实效如何的，就只有亲自统帅骑兵们上战场的指挥官了。

但艾因哈特伯爵和指挥官东拉西扯，讨论的都是今后要面对多重威胁该怎么办、帝国的目的、蛮族的生存状况如何如何，根本像是忘了火枪一事。斯特凡尼维安有求于父亲，忍气吞声回家扮演了好几天听话继承人，现下实在是到了极限，不顾礼节地单手拍桌打断对话：“别说这个了，快讲讲火枪怎么样啊！”

随后他就被愤怒的家主赶到了书房外。

斯特凡尼维安的一腔急切几近爆发边缘，刚要推门再进，目光接触到书房外抱着面盔侍立的银发骑士后立刻变成满腹疑问。他踱过去上下打量一番，玩味地开口：“怎么，终于下定决心来我们家了？”

骑士摇头：“事出有因。”

“顺势而为，不也很好——噢，哦哦，我明白了。”斯特凡尼维安站直身子，笑了一下：“福尔唐伯爵大人还真是煞费苦心。”

“艾因哈特伯爵大人也不遑多让。”对方毫不客气地回击，“你想从指挥官阁下那里知道的，我也一样可以告诉你。”

“父亲做事真是拐弯抹角，直接告诉我你在外面不就好了，害得我浪费了那么多时间。”继承人边抱怨边做了个“请”的手势，两人并肩往偏厅而行。

“伯爵大人的意思，大概是希望你观摩家主的工作吧。”

“实际观察之后，真不是什么有意思的工作。不说这个了，火枪的表现怎么样？”

“很好。”

“真的？”斯特凡尼维安转过头，像寻找谎言痕迹般紧紧盯着对方，“和汇报书上说的一样？”

“我以为你是那种即使不信人言，也会对自己的作品有自信的人。”

“实验和实战毕竟不一样，盲目自信和有理有据的自信也不一样。”继承人略略松下一口气，活动了一下肩膀，“是吗，是真的很好啊……”

“但……”

“好么，果然有个转折。”斯特凡尼维安坐到了偏厅的沙发上，招手让仆人奉茶，“但什么？”

银发骑士顺着对方的意思坐下，“但从我的角度来看，使用火枪的骑兵们并不喜欢。”

“是指？”

“他们觉得，躲在安全处、不直面敌人的做法很卑鄙。”

“卑鄙？”

斯特凡尼维安站起来，语气中满是不解和激愤，“能让我方减少伤亡的武器，却让受益者觉得用起来是耻辱？！”

“起先我也觉得这想法并不合理。”骑士做了个安抚的手势，“作战会议时泽梅尔家的指挥官也提到卑鄙一事，想来是利用这理论来故意挑衅。阿图瓦雷尔回击道：‘按这个说法，科技发达的加雷马帝国更卑鄙，但谴责不能让他们退兵，那么一切能保全己方的手段，都是高尚。毕竟战场并不是公平的决斗场’。”

“哈罗妮在上，”斯特凡尼维安高呼一声，慢慢坐下来，“幸好阿图瓦雷尔是个有理智的人。”

“但不是所有人都会像他、像艾因哈特家指挥官那样思考。”

银发骑士的双臂搭在膝盖上，十指交叉着前倾了身子：“尤其是受训多年的骑兵。他们——我们心中高于一切的，不是活命，而是自身有没有直面敌人，有没有赢得光荣，输得磊落。光荣是指以弱小自身直面强大敌人，磊落是指不曾使用超出自身限制之外的手段。”

“可是即使在对龙时，我们也会使用弩炮一类大型武器，没听说战士们对此有不满。”

“因为龙远比人庞大强壮，可这次我们面对的，是人。”

“我不明白，帝国的船坚炮利可并不比龙族的利爪烈焰伤害低，”

斯特凡尼维安又站了起来，向着南方一挥手臂，差点打到进来送茶的仆人，“看看银泪湖吧，尘世幻龙可是和帝国战舰同归于尽才保住了摩杜纳啊！”

银发骑士起身接过仆人手中的托盘，“斯特凡尼维安，你对只有死在对龙圣战里才是无上光荣这个说法怎么看？”

“荒谬。”继承人双手抱臂，愤愤不平，“龙族是我们经年宿敌不假，但这话的意思却否定了其他一切牺牲。而且，死亡真的值得歌颂吗？”

“但这却是存续千年的观念，”骑士为对方倒了热茶，“是我们一出生就被教导的信条。为圣战而生，为荣耀而死，死在对龙战争中的战士，灵魂可以前往冰天。”

“死后获得的慰藉还有什么意义？”

“没有意义，但能让人甘愿赴死。”

“明明能活下来，为什么要赴死。”

“因为那是光荣的死。”银发骑士也给自己斟了茶，“真是个怪圈一样的信条，我也想了很久很久，但联系到自身时，立刻就清楚了。”

“什么？”

“在我们的国家里，‘不光荣’、‘不名誉’远比死亡更可怕。”骑士指指自己的心脏，“那些议论、中伤，是只有活着的人才不得不承受的痛苦，死后的世界却没有这些存在。‘使用火枪是卑鄙之举’并不合理，但那不代表意识到其不合理之处的人不会被既定观念所伤，更何况一直在心中认定那违背了自己信条的人。”

“我有点糊涂了。”斯特凡尼维安坐下，端起茶喝了几口，平复自己的呼吸和思绪，“你是指，骑兵们抗拒火枪，不是因为他们不想活下来，而是因为那不是他们想要的、活下来的方式？”

“是的。”

“因为这方式‘不光荣’、‘不名誉’？”

“如此想的人不在少数。”

“至于为什么‘不光荣’，是因为千年以来我们的观念都是只有对龙圣战才光荣，只有直面敌人才光荣？”

“没错。”

“可这观念根本就是错的，人的生命才最重要！”

“可很少有人会去探究自己深信不疑之事的对错，尤其当身边所有人都认为这是对时，尤其当这理念被贯彻了千年之久时。”

“……我明白了。”

斯特凡尼维安颓然靠在椅背上，“火枪很好，战果很好，更多的人活了下来，但他们不认同这些，因为这是‘不义之胜’，与敌军是谁、用什么无关。原来如此，原来如此……那么以后即使机工武器性能再优异也难以推广开来，因为最大的阻碍，不在技术，不在成本，而在……整个国家、全体国民根深蒂固的观念。”

“是。”

“我没想过会这样。”继承人将面孔埋在手掌中，声音闷闷地传出来，“我没想到我认为的好、事实印证的好，竟会被这样看待。我们的骑兵很难过吧，有违自身信条，命令却不可违抗。”

“你会就此放弃么。”

“开什么玩笑。”

斯特凡尼维安抬起头，目光坚定。

“认同的人再多，贯彻的时间再久，错的终归是错，不该一味顺应，一错再错。固有观念是绕不过的障碍，那就炸掉它好了。那些塞满迂腐教条的榆木脑袋，我非挨个射穿不可！”


	33. 隐患/Hazard

“就知道你会这么讲。”

银发骑士放松地靠后，端起茶杯，“克罗德班也说过，‘别小看他，我那个哥哥可是越挫越勇’。”

“我何尝不希望环境能轻松些。条件既不允许，抱怨也无用，那就积极应战吧。”斯特凡尼维安坐直身子，言语郑重：“感谢你告知我症结所在，这样一来，我也好改变切入点。”

“应当的。”

“克罗德班还好吗？”

“他很好。虽然年纪轻轻就统帅家族骑兵团，钢卫塔与天火要塞群上下却无人不敬服，真是厉害。”

“阿图瓦雷尔呢？”

“也很好。”骑士指了指自己的脑袋，“不过他剪了头发，现在比我还短一点，第一眼差点没认出来。”

斯特凡尼维安忍俊不禁：“这话说得有意思。提到我弟弟时尽是夸赞，怎么提到你哥哥时就变成了家长里短。”

银发骑士怔了一下，目光游移的同时不好意思地挠挠脸颊：“……怎么说呢，那些成就对他来说，该是‘不出意外’或‘理所当然’吧。相比而言，倒是他剪了头发这点比较让人震惊。”

话刚出口，说话人自己愣住了好一会：“……原来是这样。”

“怎样？”

“父亲想让我明白的，就是这个。”

他的视线下移，看着地毯上的花纹。

“人人都对他有很高的期望，他便更不能辜负这些，即使种种努力的结果都被当成‘本该如此’也一样。做得再好，也是‘理所当然’；而做得不好……却是个不能存在的选项。”

斯特凡尼维安心中隐隐明白过来：“虽然同是继承人，我却是外人认定的‘叛经离道’一类。但，顺应自己生就的位置并不就会自然而然地活得轻松无忧。要说没有选择的余地，无论贵族平民都一样。”

“是啊……正如父亲所想，有些事不亲眼见到、亲身体会，真的很难去理解。”

“你说骑兵们对火枪的态度，也是同理。”

“各种各样的事叠加在一起，人总会不自觉地先入为主。”

“在此之前，你羡慕过他吗？”

“要说不羡慕，那就太虚伪了。”银发骑士笑笑，“他有太多我无法拥有的。并非是地位权利金钱一类，而是可以坦然地叫出‘父亲’，无虑地拥有家庭，不会因并非自己的错处招致怨恨和冷眼。这些，我都羡慕过，不，现在依旧很羡慕。”

“可我也有他没有的东西。父亲总是顾及我的本心，封爵时如此，这次的夺还作战也是让我观察后再做决定，但他没有那个奢侈。他能做什么、怎么做、要做到什么程度，一出生就被决定了。”

“你倒也不用为此太多愁善感，”斯特凡尼维安无所谓地耸肩，“他又不是不得已而为之。阿图瓦雷尔很看重自己的责任和义务，这才尽全力要求自己。心甘情愿的事，不能算作折磨。”

“道理是这样，但能想到这一步、能理解到这一步的人也是寥寥无几。”骑士放下茶杯，“营里的大家，对于他能获得总指挥权所想的都是‘刻意安排的立功机会’、‘福尔唐伯爵的驰援条件’、‘生在了特权阶级’。”

“你跟他上过了战场，现在你还觉得他是他们所说这样？”

“不是。”

骑士十指交叉，看向斯特凡尼维安：“父亲让我抛开之前一切，只用旁观者的眼光看他。我看了。从战前与政敌周旋和与盟友协力，到战时身先士卒战后不骄不躁，我都亲眼看过了。”

“你的结论是——”

“他值得托付性命与忠诚。”奥尔什方说，“这是我作为福尔唐家的骑士，对未来家主最诚实的看法。”

那么作为兄弟呢？

斯特凡尼维安没问出口。他弟弟弗朗塞尔得知好友从前线归来，赶忙跑过来问候，话题就此转到战场见闻上。一个下午很快过去，银发青年也要向福尔唐伯爵回报，便在换回自家链甲后告辞了。

“……连政敌的当面冒犯都可以很好处理，在亲生父亲和一半血缘的兄弟这里，怎么会执拗这么多年。”

继承人想着奥尔什方叙述中的童年玩伴喃喃，弗朗塞尔以为是在对他说话，抬头问了一句：“什么？”

“没什么。”斯特凡尼维安看着弟弟，顿有所悟地摆摆手，“自言自语罢了。”

其实是反过来，其实是“正因为是血亲”，才会一直执拗下去。

因为知道自己有任性的权利，因为无论发生了什么他们总会——总得原谅彼此。政敌需要用智去牵制，盟友需要用心去拉拢，亲人却是天然生就的关系。得到得越容易，越容易让人不在意——但最深的伤害总来自至亲之人。

当局者迷，关心则乱，人总是一再重复前人的错误。

以前的伯爵和伯爵夫人也好，现在的伯爵和继承人也罢，都是如此。但即便是亲人，也不会永远在背后静静地等待对方回身。情感可能允许，时局不允许，生命的长度也不允许。

赶快想清楚吧。不要到最后才追悔莫及。

斯特凡尼维安暗叹着揉揉弗朗塞尔的脑袋，和弟弟一起走向餐厅。

短暂的平静过后，关于泽梅尔要塞的报告书再次送到了各家主桌前。

“阵亡敌人中找到了家徽与龙眼念锁，由此判明将帝国军带进要塞的是狄兰达尔家投敌的异端者。”

福尔唐伯爵府邸内，埃德蒙正与博朗杜安交换信息：“帝国军在要塞内多处设置了魔导传送装置，所以在外才无法探寻到要塞的其他出入口。”

“水晶有没有被夺走？”

“当时因为妖异影响，工匠们撤出得匆忙，来不及统计矿藏，故而无法确定。”福尔唐伯爵叹气，“为有备无患，当做已被夺处理。”

“泽梅尔开发的要塞，狄兰达尔出的异端者，他们倒是蛇鼠一窝地给我们添麻烦。更可恨的是现在错处查明却仍不见他们低头，还是理直气壮的样子。”

“泽梅尔为求援军交出了在中央高地的领地，觉得扯平了吧。”

“狄兰达尔家出了异端者的事又怎么说。”

“先前是怀疑两家之一有内鬼，现在找到了铁证。出了这样的事，想必不仅狄兰达尔伯爵脸上挂不住，教皇陛下也不会乐见，所以……这个消息到此为止。”

“当权者是自家远亲，可真是方便。但真相这种东西，真的压得住吗？”

“压不住也得压。”

福尔唐伯爵捏着长子的密函，面色凝重：“证物是格里达尼亚大国联防军的冒险者所发现，直接提交给了枭巢营地的狄兰达尔指挥官尤埃尔默里克。那位骑士诚实公允，上报的同时立刻通知了继续负责夺回要塞的阿图瓦雷尔小心防范。今日听闻狄兰达尔伯爵下了调令，升任尤埃尔默里克为狄兰达尔骑兵团的团长，回皇都述职后派往库尔札斯西部高地的暮卫塔驻守。”

“获升是好事啊。”

“明面上是获升，实际上是想稳住尤埃尔默里克，叫他不要乱说。”福尔唐伯爵用指节扣扣桌面，“暮卫塔与远在边境的枭巢相比，与皇都不过相望之遥，有什么异动也会很快传到狄兰达尔伯爵耳中。”

“这一招倒比疏远更高明。”

“尤埃尔默里克对狄兰达尔家和伊修加德忠心耿耿之外，本人性格随和，深受下属爱戴，战略战术也极为出挑，是不可多得的人才。听说他的父亲也是教皇厅的高位祭司，这样的人狄兰达尔伯爵不会轻易处理，必然是安抚至上，以备后用。”

“那就好。”博朗杜安松下一口气，“就算阵营不同，好人得不到好报总是很让人难受。此后枭巢的狄兰达尔骑兵由谁来统领？”

“尤埃尔默里克的原副官。唉，也是明升暗降。骑士团长的副手总是要比边境营地的指挥官建功机会更多。”

“而且尤埃尔默里克的亲信也少了一个。”

“那人可是最擅长一石多鸟呢。”

两位伯爵就政敌的策略很是感叹了一阵，话题又回到泽梅尔要塞上。

“说到策略，要塞里的帝国军人似乎也不是等闲人物。”福尔唐伯爵将手中信函递给艾因哈特伯爵，“奈尔·范·达纳斯，你一定也听说过。”

博朗杜安差点没拿住那一叠纸：“恶名昭著的白银凶鸟？！”

“他的铁腕治军真是相当出名。”福尔唐伯爵示意他一读长子亲笔，“按阿图瓦雷尔所书，所有帝国军人都如同死士般作战到了最后，无人撤退，无人生还。”

“即便苟活，也会被达纳斯处死吧。”博朗杜安拿信的手有点抖，“这么恐怖的人物，在泽梅尔要塞里？”

“推定，但无法验证。”埃德蒙苦笑，“得到白银凶鸟的目击线索后，阿图瓦雷尔随即带主力进行追踪，未在要塞内寻得真身不说，反倒被耍得够呛。后来也陆续有乌尔达哈大国联防军派去的冒险者进入要塞支援，击败了疑似帝国高官的人物并带回了他的面具，然而那些也都不是真正的达纳斯。”

“难以想象那般嗜血的人物会用障眼法。”

“成果倒很显见：拖延时间。而且无论他们目的如何，现今已经达成了。”

“‘要塞内的帝国军已被完全驱逐……‘’”博朗杜安看着信函，低声念了出来，“可我怎么半点都感觉不到胜利的喜悦。”

“判明不了入侵因由，隐患就还是隐患。”埃德蒙揉着额角，“现今虽然要塞内外都被严格把守起来，可还是无法让人完全放心。以往帝国只是建筑巴埃萨长城以与我们隔绝开，现在却频频刺探到艾欧泽亚内部，实在让人有种大灾将至的烦躁啊。”

“这上面说……”博朗杜安细细读着信，“帝国的异动与卫月浴血是同一时期？”

“综合了大国联防军中冒险者的情报，确实如此。”

“我们自己的情报呢？”

“暂未查明。”

“都这种时候了！”

“没办法，伊修加德永远是对龙圣战为最优先。”福尔唐伯爵无奈地说，“为今之计，也只能依靠身份自由、立场居中的冒险者们那里的情报了。所幸按他们所说，不日将有一位应对蛮神的专家抵达艾欧泽亚，至少我们不用太过担心中央高地的鸟人族。”

“蛮神专家，是谁？”

“北洋萨雷安救世诗盟的盟主，贤人路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔。”


	34. 预兆/Signs

然而贤人的到来却并未如一剂万灵药般尽愈艾欧泽亚的顽疾。皇都之外，蛮神出现又被讨伐的消息不断；皇都之中，却有一种被完全隔绝般的诡异宁静。

锁国政策下，皇都中的民众对伊修加德之外的事情知之甚少，而驻扎在外的骑兵们也非命令不能行事。正教对卫月浴血仍没给出确切解释，越来越多的人开始自发前往大圣堂和其他供奉着哈罗妮神像的教堂祈祷，希望神祇能够帮助她虔诚的信徒们拨开迷雾，渡过难关。

人人都知道将有大事发生，人人又都不知道那大事会是什么。

“可什么都不知道，又怎么做准备！”

天钢机工房内，斯特凡尼维安边数着激增的弩炮订单边拨冗抱怨一句。枭巢、巨龙首、钢卫塔、云顶等营地里，各位负责人也是同一想法。

封锁消息是怕真相引起恐慌，没有消息也一样让人恐慌。前者起码可以根据情况制定对策，后者却如同将人困在雾里，不知前后左右，不辨上下东西。

“简直是乱忙一气啊。”

贝尔蒙特擦着汗，递给阿图瓦雷尔一杯水。

主从二人现今都没穿链甲，作轻装打扮在水箱旁休息。泽梅尔要塞的危机虽解，但为防止帝国军人卷土重来，枭巢各处开始构筑简易的防空设施以应对炮火轰炸。驻军人手不足，征召了很多当地的伐木工与猎户之外，指挥官和副官也都把佩剑转到身后，左手铁锹右手斧头地帮着忙。

“有事做，总比无事瞎想要好。”年轻的指挥官一口气喝光冷水，“而且像这样把居民集中在一起，一旦有突发事件也好统一疏散撤离。”

“但也很方便别人混进来。”贝尔蒙特看着乱哄哄的施工场面说。

受山地森林地形限制，枭巢的居民们以家庭为单位，一向自给自足、住所分散。一家之主受雇来工作，家中其他成员也就一并跟了过来，边做着自己的活计边等男人们下工回家。于是就造成了副官面前这副妇女聚堆闲谈、孩子遍地胡跑的乱象。

“凡事没有万全，”阿图瓦雷尔拍了一下贝尔蒙特的后背，“所以我们都机警一点。”

“我是很想，可长官……”副官示意看到他们休息、好奇地围拢过来的小孩子，“哈罗妮在上，我辛苦受训成为骑士，可不是来带小孩玩的。”

“你也是从小孩长成大人，怎么调动他们难道还不容易。”阿图瓦雷尔站起来，一眼盯中为首最大胆的男孩子：“你。”

男孩立刻立正，学着贝尔蒙特的语气大声喊：“是，长、长官！”

“你叫什么名字？”

“西尔维尔，长官！”

“西尔维尔，我有一个重要的后勤任务交给你和你的伙伴们。”年轻的指挥官拍拍身边水箱，正色道，“营地宝贵的水储备在这里，我需要稳妥的人保护好它，并提供冷水给前来休息的工人和士兵们，能做到吗？”

小孩子们争先恐后地嚷起来：“能！”

“很好。但光嘴上说说是不够的，要拿出成果才能服众。坚守水源是枯燥的活计，一旦有人耐不住无聊而乱跑，任务就失败了。你们会让任务失败吗？”

“不会！”小孩子们这下异口同声地回答。

“西尔维尔，交给你了。”阿图瓦雷尔指定了孩子中的头目，“如果有异状，随时向我——身边这位贝尔蒙特骑士汇报。”

“是！长官！”男孩子激动得脸都红透了，回身有模有样地招呼大家：“一定要让任务成功啊！”

“这倒是个不让他们跑到外面或工地的好办法，”贝尔蒙特点头赞叹，”——但长官，您还是把带孩子的任务推给了我啊！”

“哪里，这些可都是我们可靠的后勤成员。”阿图瓦雷尔微笑，“而且成人只能伪装成成人，不会伪装成孩子。他们都认得自己的父母亲戚，一旦发现可疑的陌生人会比我们反应更快。”

“万一有帝国特殊训练的儿童间谍——”

“你要是不服，那边的妇人集团也交由你负责。”

“长官！您这叫职权滥用！”

笑过一阵之后，阿图瓦雷尔肃穆了神色。

“不开玩笑了。一旦有什么事情发生，不管是帝国还是龙族来袭，你先带妇女儿童避难。”

“这是自然。”贝尔蒙特也收敛笑容，“对枭巢的居民们也已经传达下去，突发状况时听从连队指挥，向连队寻求帮助。”

“情况既已如此，我们都在力所能及的范围内做好能做的事吧。”年轻的指挥官说完，仰头看向空中。

“奇怪，卫月好像变大了一些？”

“不是好像，是确实！”

埃马内兰在自家阳台上大喊，“而且比以前更红了。父亲，到底是怎么回事啊？”

福尔唐伯爵摇头。他的小儿子很老道地靠过去小声说：“机密信息是吧，我保证不外泄。”

“你的保证从没兑现过。但这次，我确实不知道。”伯爵神色凝重，“教皇厅严密封锁了消息，大国联防军的冒险者们也都离开了我们的领地范围，去往摩杜纳。”

“全都离开了？这可不寻常。”

“不寻常的事情太多了。最近连龙族也异常安静。”

“那难道不是好事？也许真像传闻所言，卫月浴血是圣战结束的征兆呢。”埃马内兰乐观地说，“月亮的卫士现身，‘哗’地一下尽诛龙族之类的。”

“卫月的颜色更深我不清楚怎么回事，”二少爷身边，奥诺鲁瓦小心地开口，“但如果一个星体在我们看来越来越大，那说明……这个星体在向我们靠近。”

“占星台还是无可奉告。”

奥尔什方从陆行鸟上翻身下来，在指挥官耳边悄声汇报，“据属下看，他们也并不清楚到底是怎么一回事。只说占星台的记录自建国起未有中断，卫月此前从没有过如此异变。”

“之前卫月变红，也是这套说辞。”指挥官愤愤，“连星象专员都不知道，我们又拿什么去安抚恐慌的百姓。”

“别说百姓，”指挥官副官道，“我自己都很慌呢。但还得在面上表现得从容不迫，从没有人跟我说过做骑士还要有演技。”

“不清楚状况时，乐观可能是仅剩的武器了。”一位小队长说。

“还有信仰。”营地的医师开口，“教皇厅的大人们说，只要用心祈祷，哈罗妮必会予以回应。”

“祈祷的任务交给你，我们可没法停下手中事。”后勤部队的队长跑了过来，“各位，粮食和水晶送到了，快来帮忙，女神可不会给我们搬补给！”

与此同时，一队人马正缓缓经过枭巢营地。

为首的骑手在一齐望天的福尔唐主从面前勒鸟，跳下来打招呼：“阿图瓦雷尔阁下，贝尔蒙特阁下。”

“尤埃尔默里克阁下。”年轻的指挥官看清来人，赶忙迎上去，“恭喜您获升。”

“你总是太客气。贺礼也送，贺信也写，见了面还是贺喜。”新晋狄兰达尔骑兵团团长打趣道，“怎么，就这么舍不得和我告别吗？”

“确实。”阿图瓦雷尔认真作答，“在任这些年，我受到您很多帮助指导。获升对您来说是喜事，对我来说，却成为了损失。”

尤埃尔默里克笑笑：“我效忠狄兰达尔家，与将来继任福尔唐家主的你总有再见的机会。或许到时两家的关系会因此有与现在不一样的改变呢，毕竟抛开上面的龃龉，”他挤挤眼睛，“我和你还挺合得来。”

阿图瓦雷尔也回以笑容：“您这么想，是我的荣幸。”

“家族之间总是这么相互提防牵制着，终归是个问题。”骑兵团长诚恳地说，“我觉得啊，要是大家把政斗的劲头都用在对抗龙族上，生活早就安逸了。我们还是太短视，为子孙计，为将来计，有什么仇怨不能在共同的敌人面前放下呢。”

尤埃尔默里克这话讲得颇有大家长风范，在一旁静听上司交谈的贝尔蒙特不由得揶揄了一句：“您还没有婚娶，就已经想到子孙后代那么远啦。”

骑兵团长闻言却颇为自豪地挺胸：“哈哈，其实我正要回皇都结婚呢！”

福尔唐主从都当他在说笑，直到尤埃尔默里克有条有理地叙述了未婚妻的姓名家系和典礼时间地点，副官的眼睛才越睁越大，茫然出声：“您……真的回家结婚啊？”

阿图瓦雷尔赶紧整理好表情和言辞：“恭喜您。福尔唐家未能及时准备结婚贺礼，实在有失礼节。”

“诶，干嘛这么一板一眼。是我没有提前说，又不是你听说了却刻意忽略我。”尤埃尔默里克不以为意地摆手，面上露出真情实意的幸福红光。贝尔蒙特见状，追问：“您真是的，为什么不提前说啊。”

“因为，嘿，其实我是接到调令后立刻决定的，除了家人谁都没来得及告诉。而且营中全是单身汉，我怕招人嫉妒啊。”骑兵团长示意陆行鸟车后跟着的一队亲卫，“果不其然，这帮小子本来都嚷着舍不得我走，听说结婚就一个个变成巴不得我立即滚回家的架势。”

亲卫中果然有人呛声：“团长，快走吧，新娘要等急啦！”

“看吧。”

“长官面前真是不留情面……”

“可他也没说错。好，走吧走吧。”

尤埃尔默里克转向阿图瓦雷尔和贝尔蒙特，温柔地笑笑：“我确实让她等得太久了。”

“这么个情况未明的时局里，还是会有人抓紧把握幸福啊。”

贝尔蒙特望着往皇都方向行进的车队感慨，“不过倒也是。人人都想等情况安定下来再组建家庭，但要人人都真的这么做，伊修加德千年来可就没人能结婚了。没人结婚就没有小孩，没有小孩就没有大人，圣战还怎么打。”

副官跳跃的思维让阿图瓦雷尔哑然失笑：“你想到哪里去了。”

“长官，我这可是很认真的有感而发。”贝尔蒙特正色道，“我们总爱说‘等什么什么之后再怎样怎样’，可万一有人等不到呢？尤埃尔默里克阁下这样果敢，就是怕留下如此的遗憾吧。”

“……也许吧。”

“不过即使想果敢，也得条件允许。哎呀，像尤埃尔默里克阁下这样升职加结婚双重喜讯，真是太风光了。”副官情不自禁地拍手，紧接着起了些与当下状况不符的促狭之心：“长官，您与尤埃尔默里克阁下也没差很多年岁，又是大贵族，难道也像他一样在皇都有秘而不宣的未婚妻之类的——呃，”他看着上司的脸色，立刻立正道歉：“是属下僭越了。”

年轻的指挥官没有回应。

他只是沉默地望着头顶的卫月陷入沉思，根本没有听到下属所说的话。

此时此刻，或紧张忙碌，或跪地祈祷的战士与民众还不知道，“卫月”根本不是月神的卫士，甚至不是一颗星体；它愈发浓厚的红光也不是浴血，而是吸收掉没有回归大地的以太的结果。在泽梅尔要塞，乃至艾欧泽亚全境出现的加雷马帝国军人，所求亦不是对这片土地施行单纯的侵略，而是想将其导向彻底的覆灭。无知无觉的人们，一边忧虑于头顶的未知，一边期盼着将来的改变，都无暇想到和有些刚道过再见的人，今生已经无法再相见。


	35. 灾厄/Calamity

第六星历一五七二年，加尔提诺平原。

这个时间和地点发生的激斗，与当时解体落下的卫月“达拉加布”以及其中出现的龙神巴哈姆特一起，把现实化的恐惧深深烙印在了艾欧泽亚人的心底。多年之后，幸存下来的人在谈起那一刻时，眼中仍能见到赤红一色的天空与大地。日已西沉，漆黑夜空却被龙神的烈焰再次点亮。个体在庞大的拘束器面前渺若尘埃，卫月滾挟烈焰而下的一块碎片，轻易就让无数柔弱的生命化作灰烬。

这已不是人力能与之抗衡的东西。

教皇厅的严令之下，伊修加德作壁上观，没有参与同盟国与第七兵团的战斗。但自头顶坠落的灾厄，又岂是紧闭国门能够避免。云海之上，民众无分阶级，都怔然遥望着从卫月上缓缓剥离的火球。它们看上去先是像轨迹长速度慢的流星，突破云层后却挟雷霆万钧之势，凶猛地砸向了皇都的东南方。

“父亲……”

埃马内兰像小孩子一样双手捉着福尔唐伯爵的胳膊，声音虚弱：“……那个方向，那个方向是不是……大哥的……”

伯爵强自镇定地拍拍幺子的手背：“不要怕，应该离得还远。”

“是么……”二少爷向来笃信家主权威，闻言刚微微放下心，猛然感觉掌下伯爵的手臂在颤抖。

不，不止手臂，福尔唐伯爵的整个身躯都在微微哆嗦。

埃马内兰从没见过这样的父亲。

相较于外面迫近的天灾，面前流露出脆弱的家长更让他确信大难已经临头。一家之主，无所不能，即使天塌下来也能为孩子们一力扛起——现在，天真的塌了，孩子们却没来得及回到他的羽翼之下。

其实怎样都已于事无补。以现下的情况，除了神祇之外，还有谁能一力回天。

埃马内兰更紧地握着伯爵的手臂，麻痹自己一般重复了父亲的话：“没错，离得还远——”

“又落下来了！”

宅邸外，仆人的高呼让大家俱是一震，看到卫月碎片的数量后，父子二人顿觉冰冷粘腻的恐惧爬满了全身。

东南、正南、西北……已经没有什么方向可言。烈火流星像密集的雨点般，无差别地摧残着库尔札斯的大地。

枭巢营地已经半毁。

山中本是为防卫加雷马帝国舰艇轰炸而开凿的防空洞穴里挤满了住民。卫月解体发生在刚刚下工的傍晚，算是不幸中的至幸。大部分工人和家眷们在看到异象后得以及时赶到洞中避难，少部分提前离开或仍旧在外采伐狩猎的居民们的命运，就只能仰赖神祇的慈悲。

神祇有慈悲吗？

如果有——阿图瓦雷尔望着肆虐的火舌——现在正是不吝施与的时刻吧。

“长官！”贝尔蒙特焦急的声音从他背后传来，“三号库房已经保不住了，快走吧！”

“里面的人呢！”指挥官咆哮般吼了回去。

“拖出去两个，其他的没办法！长官！房顶已经整个被砸扁了！”

阿图瓦雷尔没有犹豫：“去下一个！”

营地内，活着的骑兵都在抢救人员和物资。

这场战役里，没有牵制，没有计谋，没有准备，没有胜负。敌人是天灾，命令是救一切能救的人。

坚固的石建筑也难以抵挡自空中坠落的碎片冲击，黏土玩具般散架在地上。烈焰碰触干燥的木制房梁窗框，随即肆虐到旁边的陆行鸟棚。受火苗烧灼的鸟儿们哀鸣着从垮塌的木棚冲出去，羽毛上携带的火星被刮到做窝用的牧草堆上，顷刻间将火势扩大了一倍。

“长官！”

“射杀！”

不待他正式下令，弓骑兵和出来帮忙救人的猎户们箭已离弦。受惊的陆行鸟没有主人的安抚，难以在危险的环境中冷静下来。身形高大的这些鸟类一旦发狂乱跑，定会造成更大的混乱。它们的主人或生死未明，或忙于救人，为效率计，就地射杀是唯一的办法。

就算那些鸟儿是骑兵们多年的搭档也一样。

没人有时间感伤。地上炎狱肆虐的同时，卫月碎片还在不断落下。黑烟尘土弥漫，天地火光相连，身处其中的人早已分辨不出东西南北，即便有心躲避空中的灾厄，也不知该迈向何方。

有骑兵丢下手中剑，流着泪想要跪地祈祷，突然被同伴一把拽到了旁边的石墙后。

他刚站过的地面上，鲜红的晶体似一柄利剑插入土里，强烈的冲击让周围的人都站立不稳，仿佛身处震中。

现实不给人以犹豫的机会。贝尔蒙特把一面盾牌举过头顶，跑到另一位正指挥救灾的小队长身边：“先避难吧！”

“还有军备库！”

“顾不得了！”副指挥官说着抬头，正看见阿图瓦雷尔跑向军备库的方向。

“长官！”

“你先去避难！”下达这样命令的人却奔向未知的危险，“集合各小队，清点人数！”

“妈的，那边可没有防空洞！”贝尔蒙特大声咒骂了一句，顶着盾牌也冲了过去。

军备库没有易燃品，也很幸运地还没被击中。库中的几个轮值人员都是少年新兵，被突如其来的灾厄吓得动弹不得。想要去往演习时指定的集合地，又怕在途中就丧命于碎片之下，踟蹰间，退路在何方已辨不清。

他们都是怀着保卫家园、屠戮龙族的雄心站上战场，却怎么也没想到末路已在他们得见龙族之前迫近。死在后方，死于天灾，都不是光荣的故去，没法为家族带来荣耀和慰藉。但在思考到自身死亡的影响之前，少年们先想到的，都是自己不想失去的人。

故乡的父母、等待的挚爱、亲密的手足。他们能幸免于这场灾难吗？向神祈祷，可以让他们幸免于这场灾难吗？

少年们之中没人知道被害的范围有多广，程度有多深，却都不约而同地乞求同一件事：

可以带走我，但请放过他们。

皇都的福尔唐伯爵，心底也掠过这句话。

阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方的驻地都在卫月碎片坠落的范围内，具体情况如何，仅凭目测无法探明。也许最好的可能依旧存在，也许最坏的结果已经发生。

但……那不合理，那不应该。他们还那么年轻，多彩的未来还没握在手中，就要消散了么？

他惧怕脑中的想法，惧怕想法变成现实的可能。心中再振奋地安慰自己，不一定，不会的，脑中却一遍遍回放着碎片落下的轨迹，驻地与皇都的距离。乐观与悲戚相互撕扯，眩晕的感觉一阵阵袭来。

“父亲！”埃马内兰觉察到伯爵的身躯骤然沉重，提着一口气死死搀住了对方。

这一举动让伯爵瞬间清醒了许多。

他是家主，他是父亲，身边有一个孩子要保护，没到放任自己慌乱的时候。

小儿子一直紧抓着他，像小兽在风暴中依偎着大树。大树还不能倒，只要还有人视他为依靠，他就不能倒。

“我没事。”伯爵站直了，用政客的冷静强行压制住为人父的担忧与慌乱，说给埃马内兰也说给自己：“先不要想别的。有具体的消息传回之前，不要想别的。”

分解的卫月没有下落很长时间，但由身处灾厄之中的人们看来，头顶的炎雨却似永不停歇。

阿图瓦雷尔和贝尔蒙靠在岩壁上，各自喘着粗气。把军备库的少年们带出来后，他们终于得以与幸存的骑兵会合。每个小队都有不少伤亡，医师马不停蹄地救治之外，避难的居民们也在帮忙裹伤。

活着的人脸上没有劫后余生的喜悦，更多的是茫然。伐木工和猎户挤在洞口，各自望着自己家的方向，希望住宅没有被毁。有人想冲出去救火，看见仍间或掉落的卫月碎片只得退回来。洞中时不时响起低声的啜泣，不知是因为又一条生命消逝，还是出于家园被毁的忧愁。

“怎么会这样……”

一句共同的疑问在幸存者之间回荡，却无人回答。不是有人犯了错，不是有人没有努力活着，他们到底做了什么，惹到了谁，才招致如此灭顶之灾？对龙圣战持续千年，生存已经足够艰难了，可命运还觉得她对伊修加德人的折磨不够吗？那到底要到什么程度，她才会满足呢？

没人能想出答案。生命本就不公，谁会死去，谁会活着，各有定数，从不依照既定的因为和所以。

“人们总爱说‘等什么什么之后再怎样怎样’，可万一有人等不到呢？”

说的就是现在吧。

阿图瓦雷尔的手颤抖起来。就在刚刚，他救了很多人，也目睹了很多死亡，置身其中时无暇去想，情况暂安之后，脑中首先冒出来的是父亲悲伤的面容，而后迟到的恐惧终于席卷全身。

还没待他仔细体会，副官已经带着一脸怒火站了过来：“长官，恕属下无礼。”

指挥官抬头，见贝尔蒙特握紧了双拳，一副要揍过来的样子，疑惑非常：“怎么了？”

副官看了一眼四周，靠近了阿图瓦雷尔：“您刚才不该自己去军备库。”

“你也不该违令。”他说，“我命令你先去避难，为什么没去。”

“我要是去了，谁和您一起背那些被困的孩子们。”

“你要是去了，我一旦出了什么事，这里的人还能指望你。”阿图瓦雷尔也开始愤怒，“之前强调过多少遍，出事时你带妇女儿童避难。怎么，是觉得这个任务不够为你的履历增光添彩吗。”

“是啊，还是为保卫上级而死听上去漂亮得多。”贝尔蒙特咬牙切齿，“您让他们指望我，可营地的指挥官是您。我的职责是保护您不出什么事，可那也是在您有理智的情况下！”

“什么？”

“您太无谋了！”

副官的声音略大，旁边听到的骑兵们急忙过来将两人团团围住，唯恐上峰间的争执会愈发让民众恐慌。

阿图瓦雷尔站直身子：“请解释清楚你话中的意思，贝尔蒙特阁下。”

“您没认清自己的位置和价值。”副官毫不畏惧，直面上司，“失去指挥官和失去骑兵，哪个会动摇军心，您为什么不好好想一想就去冒险！”

“你违抗命令跟过来时，自己想过这点吗？”

“现在是我在质问您！”

“没认清位置的是你吧，贝尔蒙特。我仍旧是你的上司，你仍旧是我的下属。”

“……”

“为什么违令，回答我！”

“——我怕自己会后悔！”

贝尔蒙特吼出声来，“如果我能帮上忙却没有去帮，我一定会因此后悔！”

防空洞内因为他这一声而肃静下来。

骑兵与民众都低了头，想着那些救到和没救到的人，想着那些为救他人性命而丢掉自己性命的人。

阿图瓦雷尔也随之沉默良久，最终拍了拍副官的肩膀，长叹一声：“我也是。”

那时那刻，他忘掉了自己的身份也预估不了可能的风险，只是不想留下遗憾。救人的人，也都如是。一个人当然可以更容易地趋利避害，但当知道有人因为自己的回避而罹难时，但当清楚自己明明有机会救人却没有实行时，幸存者又怎能继续坦然地活着。

生命自有其重量。天秤的两端，一是他人，一是自己，孰轻孰重，结局不同。

——顾虑自身的安危而见死不救，这是懒惰和不仁。我们既然自诩为进步人士，就应该以身作则。

同一时间，秉承这个理念的老人站在加尔提诺平原的高处，无惧于龙神的烈焰，高高举起了天命杖。

若要讨论生命的价值，有人说平等，有人谈贵贱，有人觉得领导者不该以身涉险，有人认为不保护民众的上位者是空得虚名。每个人的认定都各不相同，唯一共性，却都是既不愿失去自己重要的人，亦不愿至亲至爱为自己的离去而哀伤。

但有些事，总得有人去做。

不为位高，不为心善，不为崇敬，不为夸赞。

只因为“自己能做到”，而已；只因为如果能做到却不做，就无法肩负着那么多本能救下的生命继续活下去，而已。

光柱从各地钉向天空，十二神的封印却难敌龙神的狂怒。颓势中，一道光芒猛然奋起，贯穿了卫月与巴哈姆特的身躯。最后的残片带着龙神的余炎坠落后，青白色的光辉化作新雪，笼罩了满是疮痍的艾欧泽亚大地。


	36. 珍重/Cherish

人类是一种脆弱又柔韧的生物。

大灾面前，大战之间，即使已做过种种准备，丢失性命不过眨眼之间。茫然与绝望，在当时是每个幸存者唯一的感受。可风波过后，人们又开始像工蚁般勤恳地为继续活下去而努力。

无关大义，不谈理念，这其中只有一个朴素的因果：只要没死，就活下去。

从防空洞穴走出来的枭巢居民和兵士，无需指挥，自发地开始工作。

没人看清发生了什么。从卫月解体到灾厄消失，仿佛只是一瞬间的事情。莹白落雪覆盖了龙神肆虐的烈焰，枭巢的火势没有再进一步扩大。住民们有的在和骑兵一同扑救余火，有的急急奔去查看自家和亲友的情况。人人都马不停蹄地担着活计，即使冲击还未过，泪眼还未干。

有孩子跑到阿图瓦雷尔面前：“长官，请给我新的任务！”

是西尔维尔。男孩和父母弟妹一起幸免于灾难，在成人的忙碌中也没忘记自己的使命。只是之前的休息处已被卫月碎片击中，留下一个深坑，再没有水箱容他守护。

指挥官摸摸男孩的头顶，柔声说：“防空洞穴里有我们的补给，还有伤员，去看看他们需不需要帮忙吧。”

“是！”

西尔维尔招呼起其他幸存的孩子们，一起跑走了。与他们迎面而过的，是被阿图瓦雷尔和贝尔蒙特从军备库救出来的骑兵。少年们肩上扛了沙袋，要去扑灭陆行鸟棚的火焰。

他们都活了下来。

其他人不知情况如何。在皇都的父亲和弟弟还有斯特凡尼维安他们，有被灾厄波及吗？前往西部高地赴任的尤埃尔默里克又怎样，还有……那个人现在所在的中央高地……

阿图瓦雷尔按捺住焦躁的心情，摇了摇头。

不，先不要想。当务之急，还是抢救眼前还有生的希望的人。

伊修加德稍微平静后，福尔唐伯爵第一时间派出骑兵去往各个领地查看情况。

各营地的以太之光或被卫月碎片摧毁，或受龙神以太扰乱，无法再实行传送功能。骑兵们知道家主心中的焦灼，星夜兼程地前往目的地又折返，只为把平安的信息第一时间送回。

他们的队伍里，挤进一位堪称“累赘”的人物。

从小侍奉阿图瓦雷尔的管家，实在难以熬过等待的折磨，说什么也要和骑兵同往枭巢营地。可怜他一直在府邸内做着体面工作，没吃过日夜奔波的劳苦，抵达营地后双腿僵硬得无法站立，直挺挺地倒在了地上。早年阿图瓦雷尔在永久湖任职，伯爵曾提议让管家跟在未来家主身边，以免将来同赴战场时非但帮不上忙反成挂碍。当时继承人对父亲的态度如同坚冰，伯爵也就把此事搁置不谈，没想到竟一语成谶。

阿图瓦雷尔在一片繁忙中见到管家这般惨状，哭笑不得：“你是特意来添乱的吗。”

管家趴着，讨好地挑起嘴角，同时不由自主地流下了眼泪。

“太好了，大少爷……您没事……老爷也没事……二少爷也没事……太好了，大家都好好的……好好的——你们！”

管家奋力仰头命令骑兵：“快回去向老爷汇报，大少爷一切安好！”

先头的骑兵早把这骑术不精的仆从抛在身后，提前抵达营地和指挥官打过招呼，此刻已经将回程跑了一半。剩下的骑兵不过是陪同管家前来，见他真情流露与尴尬境地摆在一起可怜又可笑的状态，赶忙应了一声，假意去回传。

阿图瓦雷尔叫住那位骑兵：“不要折腾了。赶紧去那边帮忙搬石料。”

“是！”

“大少爷，我做些什么？”

管家期待着少主人久违的命令，岂料指挥官头都没回，径自加入了骑兵们翻检废墟的队伍。管家在营地众人的忙碌中直趴到麻痹的双腿再次过血，才讪讪地自己跑去了工作暂告段落的主人身边。

枭巢标志性的风车在冲击中奇迹般地幸免于难，现在成了救灾指挥和发放补给的中心。防空洞穴阴冷潮湿，不适合人久居，在确认过卫月已从空中消失后，骑兵和家园被毁的住民们便把帐篷设置在风车周边。已是初秋，最后的暑气本该在枭巢再盘桓一阵，结果因为突如其来的降雪，整个地区已提前步入寒冬。过冬物资不全的情况下，骑兵和住民们只得把损毁的木梁拆出来当做柴火，三三两两点在营地中以避寒。

阿图瓦雷尔面容沉静地和取暖的人一一打过招呼，在把管家领进自己的帐篷之后，终于露出心中大石落地的放松表情。

“感谢哈罗妮，”指挥官抓着管家的手臂，露出恍惚的微笑，低声念道，“父亲他们没有遭灾……”

“皇都地势高，碎片都落在下面了。”管家细细道来，“老爷和二少爷一直在府邸，仆人们也没乱。”

“艾因哈特家呢？”

“斯特凡尼维安少爷和弗朗塞尔少爷都在伯爵夫妇身边，奥瓦埃尔少爷和拉妮艾特小姐在云海，那边离加尔提诺平原最远，两位大人也第一时间回报了平安。”

“中央高地——”

“也没事，我过来时和奥尔什方少爷打过招呼。虽然有一块那么大的——叫什么来着——拘束器，落在了巨石丘，但和巨龙首还有钢卫塔隔了一整座山呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔提着的一口气终于长长地呼了出去：“大家都没事。”

说着他微向前迈了一步，竟拥抱了管家。

劫后余生的喜悦借由人的体温得以证实，在下属和住民面前紧张数日的指挥官终于得以卸下自己的矜持。

“我们失去了太多骑兵和居民，刚才……我不好在他们面前为自己家人的幸运堂而皇之地高兴。”

“我明白。”不顾身份和阶级，管家也紧紧拥抱自己的主人，再次哽咽起来：“我的‘太好了’，真是不合时宜。但是，我是真心觉得太好了，大少爷……幸好您没事，我…老爷担心得……我从没见过老爷那么慌张的样子。”

“父亲他……”

“父母天性，老爷自己可能都没注意，我们看着却是揪心。”管家与少主人拉开一点距离，话语诚恳，“家主担忧下属，和父亲思念孩子，终归是不一样啊……您……”

他仔细观察了阿图瓦雷尔的神色，把将要出口的规劝咽了下去：“您其实也明白，是吧。”

继承人点点头，苦笑：“明白却不肯放下，我这……不是偏执，其实是一味地在借机对父亲撒娇罢了。”

他放开管家，微微侧过身，“因为知道他爱我、需要我，无论发生什么总会欢迎我回去，无论发生什么总会原谅我。这些年我执拗地不叫他，真是愚蠢……万一、万一……”

指挥官吸了口气，继续说下去，“上次唤他父亲，该是母亲离世之前的事。万一那是最后一次……哈罗妮在上，我不敢想，但活下来之后我又一直在想，想上次和他说过什么，上次见他是什么时候。如果这次我失去了他，或他失去了我，今后又该怎么面对这个遗憾……”

“老爷何尝不是这么觉得。父子之间，都明白的。”

“可我是不是，”他抬头看着管家，苦笑：“明白得太晚了。”

“不晚，怎么会晚。”

管家也笑着落了泪，“老爷和少爷都好好地活着，就不算晚。”

各家族通告平安的骑兵们渐次返回皇都，带回了库尔札斯地区受灾的情报。

这场终结第六星历、被后世引为“第七灵灾”的灾厄，让库尔札斯的绝大部分地区化作冻土。卫月碎片和龙炎造成的损伤之外，气候的剧变也夺走了诸多民众的生命。西部高地通往中央高地的路段瞬间冰结，断绝了住民逃命的可能；转而奔往龙堡方向的人们，又多数丧命于蛰伏的邪龙眷属爪下。

处于加尔提诺平原西北方向的隼巢覆灭于这场灾难，狄兰达尔家的要塞暮卫塔也因此和皇都彻底断了联系。库尔札斯丰饶富足的绿色土地，清澈的河流湖泊，都如同时光凝固般冻结。起先各领主以为气候的变化只是暂时，仍尽力调动物资供各营地运作，但当冬季早已过去，本该随之而来的春与夏却不见踪影时，上位者们心中的隐忧化作了现实。

永恒的冬天，封冻了库尔札斯。

严酷的生存环境已留不住居民，枭巢的伐木工和猎户渐次离开，或迁往邻国格里达尼亚，或去往距皇都更近、受灾状况较轻的中央高地生活。失落了住民的枭巢，在持续不断的寒冬中越发显得萧条冷清。

“家主决定放弃这片领地了。”

骑兵带来这个消息时，阿图瓦雷尔并不觉得意外。一同驻扎在枭巢的狄兰达尔家骑兵已于一周前撤回皇都，福尔唐家下此决定也是迟早的问题。但，理智知道这是必然，情感却依依不舍。这毕竟是他作为指挥官管辖的第一个领地，毕竟留住了他几年的人生，眼见那么充满活力的村落成为现今的死地，他又怎能甘心。

可人无法胜天啊。

再想坚持下去，也换不回神祇的怜悯。她已用酷寒和凋零告诉她的子民，该是时候另寻他处了。

职责所在，骑兵们仍坚守着岗位，但每每遇见来辞行的住民家庭，还是都止不住心酸。多少人死在灾难之中，多少人还要继续忍受龙族和严寒的折磨，活着，怎么就如此艰辛无比；安宁，怎么就如此遥不可及。

“我们守到最后吧。”送别了又一家住民后，阿图瓦雷尔对副官说。

贝尔蒙特无言地点点头，尽职地在名册上标注了领地居民的去向。他们的调任指令也随着放弃领地的决定一起送达，指挥官回归皇都的日子，就是他们去往东部高地赴任的期限。

福尔唐伯爵不想再放继承人在外了。

气候的剧变激化了他腿部的陈年旧疾，家主急需要他的长子回皇都主持事务。或者，他只是不想再在危急时刻看顾不到自己的孩子也说不定。父母之爱，尽是私心，在有能力达成时尤为如此。

有个戴着帽子的小孩子一直看过来，阿图瓦雷尔走了过去。

还是西尔维尔。男孩的家庭已决定迁往格里达尼亚，此番是向营地的指挥官辞行。家长们远远地望过来，目光中满是不舍，非是对他个人，而是对这片土地。

人人皆道故土难离，正是如此。如果有办法，谁愿意离开生养自己的土地？她的好与坏，早已融入骨血，样样难以割舍。

但再不能，还是得走。成人们可以忍受酷寒，孩子们不能，他们光明的未来，又怎能消磨在这样的死地。

走吧，走吧。

去往更好的境地，远离这无解的因果。

指挥官像以前一样，把手放在了男孩的头顶。孩子正处在生长期，半年来拔高了不少，可他还如旧日般，仰头望着他的“长官”，等待下一个指令。不管是保护什么，还是谁，他已有自信自己能做到了。

阿图瓦雷尔却只说：“珍重。”

“尊敬你的父母，爱护你的弟妹，西尔维尔，珍重。”


	37. 家庭/Family

巨龙首营地则在卫月解体的冲击过后大兴土木。

以往的帐篷藩篱难以应对接连不断的降雪，领地的缩减也让更多骑兵以后不得不调动到中央高地来。现今的行营设置来应对要塞级别的驻军实在太过勉强，伯爵于是征召了建筑师和匠人们，准备将营地改建成如钢卫塔一般的大型屯兵住所。

以往不过几支小队驻扎的巨龙首营地，一下子迎来各色人群熙来攘往。除了兵士和工匠，商贩、运输队、厨师厨娘，甚至听闻有零工可做的冒险者们也络绎前来。大家围绕着工地设置帐篷点起篝火，白日上工，夜间则边烤着火喝着酒，边倾听或讲述那些或真或假的传奇故事。

骑兵们的帐篷在工地外围，仍肩负着警戒和战斗的任务。但没有轮值任务的人总是会自发地跑到工作人员那边去，或帮匠人搬运石料木料，或和冒险者一起狩猎用作食材的野生动物交给厨房。房屋似有生命，受砖石和汗水的浇灌而成长。每每晚间看到建筑物又拔高了一些，军人们的心中也满是期待。

这不仅是一座驻所，更是他们一砖一瓦、一点一滴建起来的家。

没什么比共同劳作更能团结一个集体，也没什么比创造更能让人萌发新的希望。消解落雪的，不是可能再也不会回来的春天，而是每个人散发出的活力与热气——与鬼神般强大的龙族对抗尚能坚持千年，这点寒冷和艰辛，对伊修加德人来说不算什么！

“队长，吃饭啦！”

厨娘梅德吉斯提尔提着一口空锅和大勺，边敲边喊。女性拼尽全力的声音没传出多远就融入了工地的叮当与呐喊之中，唯有敲锅的噪音穿透力极强，直达饥肠辘辘的骑兵耳畔。

银发青年听到，直起身深吸一口气：“一队二队，吃饭啦！！！”

他的喊声大而突然，震得身边干活的年轻人们都笑着捂了耳朵弯了腰。有人半是不满半是玩笑地回他：“队长，能不能先给个预警，我还以为是敌袭呢。”

“敌袭的话，队长就不会喊得这么开心了。”

“吃饭是很值得开心的事吗？”

“是啊，怎么不是。”

听到下属议论的银发青年跑过来，脸上满是笑容：“再大的目标，也都建立在能活着吃到下一顿饭的基础上。吃完这顿饭还能期待下一顿饭，当然值得开心啦！”

说完，青年一马当先地冲向临时食堂，留下提问的骑兵一脸茫然地问身边人：“队长不是伯爵大人的……不至于为口饭就领悟到人生哲理吧？”

“你管队长那么多做什么。”身边人留着一头半长金发，还是少年模样，闻言一脸不屑，“要是不想吃就直说，我和队长把你那份平分。”说完也拔腿就跑。

“我可没这么说！诶！留下我那份啊！”

临时食堂的灶台边，转瞬间就聚满了满头大汗的青少年骑兵。

天寒地冻，饭食盛出来很快就会凉。梅德吉斯提尔想了个办法，让菜和汤一直在火上热着，兵士们自己拿餐具来灶台前打饭。此举固然能让食物保温，但骑兵们都在青壮之年，劳动之后的胃口堪比无底洞，总有吃过一轮再来一轮的情形。厨娘受雇时日尚少，骑兵们沾满汗与尘土的脸在她看来都一个样，确保所有人都有饭吃实在有点困难。

“我来帮你。”有人拿过盛汤的勺子，站到她的身侧。

吵吵嚷嚷的骑兵们一下子安静下来，而后自觉地在那人面前排成一列，不敢再和梅德吉斯提尔插科打诨或趁乱插队。

“军人在上级面前就像小孩子面对家长一样。”厨娘笑着揶揄一句，“辛苦你了，队长。”

“应该的。”对方也笑，正是先前跑得最快的奥尔什方，“他们一个个我都再认识不过，要是有人敢对你造次，统统丢进水库泡冷水澡。”

“队长，饶命啊。”队伍里有人假意告饶，“我们也只是饿嘛。”

“队长，他刚才偷懒了，少给他盛点。”

“队长，他胡说，您可得公平分配！”

“队长我爱吃肉，可以多给我肉少给我汤吗？”

“谁不爱吃肉啊！队长别听他的！”

还没打饭的队尾骚动起来，已经领到饭食的骑兵也来凑趣：“队长，我吃得快，要是轮完一圈还有剩就留给我吧。”

“想得美。”奥尔什方回他，“剩下的统统都是我的。”

“队长太狡猾了！怪不得一听到吃饭跑那么快！”

“说话算话，您可得抱着锅吃！”

“谁怕谁啊。”银发青年神定气闲地搅着浓汤，“现在我就能抱锅吃。”

“可我们还没打到饭呐！”队尾发出哀嚎。

“你们像话一点！”

刚才维护过奥尔什方的金发少年站出来，“队长饿着肚子给你们打饭，你们不知道感激还尽在做无礼的要求！”

骑兵们静了一下，而后爆发出哄堂大笑。

“科朗蒂奥太死板啦！”

“明显是开玩笑嘛。”

“没办法，谁叫科朗蒂奥最喜欢队长。”

“你们…！”金发少年涨红了脸，转头向银发青年求助：“队长您看他们——”

奥尔什方未置一词，径自把汤锅端到嘴边。

“队长！！！”

“队长不要啊！！！”

“我的汤！！！队长别真的抱锅吃啊！！！”

晚餐结束后，梅德吉斯提尔捡拾起餐具。

骑兵们没有一人剩饭，个个都把锅碗瓢勺吃得远比自己的脸干净，这点真是为后续清洁工作省下不少事。厨娘一边在心底暗笑成长期青少年们如狼似虎的进餐情形，一边叹着气，忧心起明天的伙食。

气候剧变，库尔札斯很多粮食产地已无法供给各营地。菜与汤还能靠当地的野生动物勉强维持，主食就只能依托以前的存粮。没人预料到灵灾的来袭，储备自然也不足以长久支撑下去。严寒中断粮是什么结果，西部高地的暮卫塔已提供了最惨烈的例子。

偌大要塞，无人生还。

暮卫塔是通路遭到突然冰封而遭难，巨龙首距离皇都极近，也许不会落得如此境地。但是，那也只是现状得以延续的情况下，没人能保证不会有更新一轮的灾祸袭来。

“总会有办法的。”

她未出口的忧虑被身后人突然的发声打破。梅德吉斯提尔回身，正对上队长的蓝眼睛。

奥尔什方身后，科朗蒂奥嘟嘟囔囔地也在帮忙整理餐具。少年人像个唠叨的老妈子，嘴里念的不外乎是只管吃不管收拾之类的话。队长和厨娘闻言都忍俊不禁，一同笑出来。

“总会有办法的。”奥尔什方重复一遍，语气中是切实的坚信，“只要大家一直这样帮助着彼此，关爱着彼此，再艰难也总能想出办法来。”

现在营地的热闹嘈杂，在银发青年看来似曾相识。

他生活过的那个小小集落已深埋于落石与白雪之下，连带母亲安眠的坟冢一起，再无迹可寻。失落了亲人的地方已不再算是家，面前的生机勃勃却让记忆中的“家”重现于此。

那时的日子，细想来也不尽是无忧无虑。母亲要一直裁衣洗衣才能维持生计，自己要帮人牵鸟跑腿以求减轻经济上的负担，孤儿寡母的生活，过得是实打实的艰难。

但，却很快乐。

大家过得都苦，于是更能理解彼此的苦，不计获得地相互扶持。可待他身份变化后，却发现在处处以血统论处的社会里多是利益纠葛，而发自内心的关怀竟成了难能可贵的东西。

不知是阶级社会荒谬，还是以荒谬为常态更荒谬。

冒险者中有见多识广的，也曾想不吝点评伊修加德的政体。不过在锁国体制、独一宗教的国度，他的话一出口就立刻被骑兵借故带过，没了下文——营地现在人员成分复杂，教皇厅分派了异端审问官过来以确保国民信仰纯粹，若是有人说错了话做错了事，非但自己会惹上麻烦，也会连累到动用外部力量的福尔唐伯爵。

借用外力，也是没有办法的办法。

在伊修加德，筑城技术被泽梅尔家垄断。在往日或许还能靠伯爵低低头，进行一下利益交换以求得技术支持，而现今灵灾的影响覆盖库尔札斯全境，泽梅尔也自顾不暇，举全族的建筑师之力争分夺秒修复加固领地和皇都的建筑——龙族的威胁，依然迫在眉睫，而卫月解体时的碎片冲击，破坏掉了一部分包围皇都的对龙结界基础。

镇守皇都门户的四座要塞中有两座在中央高地，处在克罗德班统领的蔷薇骑兵团治下。接到教皇厅通告的年轻指挥官神经紧绷——阿德内尔占星台也在灵灾中有损，暂时无法履行预报龙族动向的职能。盟友家族正急急新建要塞，落成之前也没有大批可用援兵屯住。现在无异是最危急的时刻，一旦龙族洞悉了他们的窘态而大举入侵皇都，后果将不堪设想。

“要不要调动云海的骑兵们？”

博朗杜安来领地巡察时询问自己的三子。克罗德班沉吟许久，还是选择了拒绝。云海是艾因哈特家前几年发现的新领地，上面的驻兵本就不多，贸然调动非但帮助甚微，也会置领地于无人防驻的危急之中。

这个理由合情合理，做父亲的也不再多言。芬戴尔之后艾因哈特家兵力减少，总是处于捉襟见肘的状态，自然是能不动就不动。万一——虽然不该这么想，但万一之时，还是需要有后备力量作保。

“挺一挺吧。”他对儿子说，“皇都结界失效、占星台破损、盟友新建要塞，都挤到一块儿，哪个又都是当务之急，延后不得。但挺过这段，就暂时可以先放下心来。到时你回家歇一歇，我也把拉妮叫回来——她可想你啦，听骑兵说，他去传达你平安的消息时，那姑娘居然哭了。怎么就不为我的平安也掉掉眼泪，女儿难道不是和父亲最亲近。”

克罗德班为父亲的孩子气笑着摇头：“您总要在外，她和我却是时时在一起。”

“所以她一定是还在生我的气，气我不把她安排到你的身边。”博朗杜安叹气，“可云海也总要有自家人驻守。老大一直是那个样子，老二现在让他学剑也晚了，弗朗塞尔还没成年……”

指挥官打断父亲每次见他都要重复一遍的唠叨：“拉妮明白的。如果不是一家人，不管家主下达怎样的命令，骑士的第一要务就是遵守，哪有讨价还价的余地。她这只是在对您撒娇。”

博朗杜安明显被儿子的最后一句哄住了：“是么？也对，也对嘛！不然她从小就嚷嚷着做骑士，还为此和我还有你母亲吵架，真当上了怎么又不按骑士准则要求自己，原来是在对父亲撒娇啊。”

“所以她也是说说就算，您还是按照您的决策来安排。”克罗德班又笑了一下，“要是这次告知无调动时她再对您发脾气，就和她讲——算了，等事情过后，我自己回家同她分辨吧。”


	38. 雪风/Snowstorm

送走艾因哈特伯爵后，克罗德班叫来副官鲁特勒蒙和一众小队长开会。

各家各营地所面临的都是同一困境：补给不足。以往领主们都是每年从领地收取粮食和税金，上奉给教皇厅一部分后再按季度配给军备。今年天灾突降，住民们死伤惨重，没有再征税征粮给情况雪上加霜的道理。反过来，以四大家族为首，领主们都动用了自己的根本来支援丧失收入的居民，以确保灾情平复后国家仍能持续运作下去。

位列名门之一，实情再窘迫，艾因哈特也得在面子上做出表率。博朗杜安嘴上不说，背后恐怕也得勒紧裤腰带一段时日——那位父亲可最会重视大贵族的排面，如此也真是难为他了。还有斯特凡尼维安哥哥——家主觉得委屈时，挨第一枪的永远是没走正统骑士路线的老大。奥瓦埃尔哥哥可以跑去云海避难，弗朗塞尔向来循规蹈矩，拉妮是他心头花蕾，唯有长兄离不得工坊，恐怕得被家主耳提面命好一阵子。

“天钢机工房灵灾前送来的对龙加农炮怎么样？”指挥官问战备官。

“无一受损，炮弹也还够，但因为天寒，机关运作不畅，准头和威力都很差。”

“这是个大问题，立刻联系弗罗梅洛管家。哥哥那里一定已经准备了冬天用的机油。”

“是！”

“冬服和燃料——”

“棉甲还可以用去年的，耗材恐怕……不过非战时我们可以用木柴取暖。”

“很好。巡逻班注意柴火的处理，避免产生有毒烟尘。”

“是！”

“粮食……还是周转不过来吧。”

“……请恕属下直言，”军需官致歉后说道，“还是请求家主强硬征收吧。对龙前哨的士兵们无法饱足，又怎能履行好护卫城邦的职责。相信领地的居民们也能理解，前线要是因为军粮不足而倒下，后方的命也保不住啊。”

“你，”克罗德班直直看过去，“为什么选择成为骑士？”

军需官一愣：“……为保家卫国。”

“家和国不是一片土地，而是土地所承载的人民。”

年轻的指挥官提高声音，“他们的存活，才是我们的家国。要为我们的饱足而将家国陷于饥馑之中吗？”

“但……！民众毋须面对敌人，骑兵却非战斗不可啊。”

“我明白你的担忧。”指挥官放轻了语气，“只是这个办法，无异于杀鸡取卵。民众正沉浸在妻离子散、家破人亡甚至背井离乡的悲痛之中，是最脆弱也最危险的时刻。再失去哪怕一丁点在平时看来微不足道的东西，都有可能彻底熄灭他们生的希望。”

克罗德班周围，骑兵们都围拢过来凝神听着。

“即使我们征收粮税的理由再正当合法，即使他们最终仍不得不因为领主令而交出自己仅存的口粮，即使我们因此得以渡过难关，民众的心却不会再向着我们了。失去了向心力，所谓‘以后’又能延续到多久之后？没了民众，骑士还能去保护谁？”

“可……”

军需官张口，又不知该怎样反驳，“道理确实如您所说，可我们眼前的危机……”

“福尔唐家的骑兵们在和冒险者一起狩猎以补贴厨房，我们也可以偷一下师。辛苦诸位队长和骑兵，巡逻时若遇到能吃的，就都带回来吧。”

“没问题！”小队长们齐声回答，“福尔唐能做到的，没理由艾因哈特做不到。”

“正是如此。”克罗德班点了点头，又转向军需官：“对不起，让你当了一回恶人。”

“怎么会。长官，您顾虑我的体面，可我是真的……！”

“我都明白，”指挥官悄声说，“我也想过。但，不可以。我们受过训练，尚有一技傍身，有能力自给自足。那些没了土地的农户，牛羊冻死的牧民，被夺走存粮后又该怎么活。”

“……确实……”

“就只能委屈大家、辛苦各位了。”克罗德班抱歉地笑笑，“毕竟我们在选择这条路时，就已经起誓过：抑强扶弱、先人后己。”

会议解散时已是傍晚，受领任务的骑兵们都急急去办。各人若说胸中没有不安，着实违实；但眼见指挥官镇定地安排好一切，心中的希望之火也随之再度燃起——那个人出身好、年纪轻、天赋高，却踏踏实实，从不用冠冕堂皇的漂亮话唬人。他的信条再简单不过，却也正是这最简单的信条，凝聚了蔷薇骑兵团中的所有人：

说到、做到。

多少人不顾民众疾苦只为满足自己一时欢愉，多少人口说正义手下却大行龌龊之事，多少人以天灾人祸为契机大发无道之财。

上位者甚少有人能够约束，堕落起来远比平民更容易、影响更重大。人们向往着上位，不得不说在一定程度上是在向往着为所欲为的可能。可仍有人执拗地认定着堪称过时的理论：贵族有责任、有义务为平民做出表率。崇高的身份和地位，不为换取更好的物质，而为更好地荫蔽自己重要的人。

跟在克罗德班身边的鲁特勒蒙，一直认为自己追随的年轻指挥官正是这种“理想”的贵族。

“理想”被称之为理想，就是因为它不现实。理想成为了现实时，那理想还能被称之为“理想”吗——副官在空闲时总会盯着上司陷入这样的迷思。

抑或说，单一的例子无法称之为理想的实现。如果所有贵族都像克罗德班大人这样，才算真正的理想成真。那可真是——鲁特勒蒙不自觉地嗤笑一声——真是梦一般的美丽新世界了。

“在笑什么？”克罗德班问。

副官急忙整理好表情，立正回道：“报告长官，属下走神了！”

“你倒是诚实。”

“是属下笨，没法立刻编出合理的谎话。”

“却算个优点。要是所有人都像你这样笨，很多事都不会像现在这么复杂。”

鲁特勒蒙有点高兴：“哈哈，刚才属下还在和您想同样的事。要是所有贵族都像您这样什么的。”

“结论是？”

“有白日做梦的嫌疑。”

“……咦？”

“啊，”副官急忙摆手，欲澄清自己的发言：“属下的意思是，您实在是一位不可多得的好上司。平易近人、关怀下属、身先士卒……这些不止在贵族中，在人类整体中也是最佳的品质，如果贵族都像您这样——”

“鲁特勒蒙，”指挥官把滔滔不绝的副手拽到窗前，抬手指向东方，“你看看，那是什么？”

“像是……”副官眯了眼睛，“鸟？出来打食的鹰吧。”

“鹰在白天捕猎。”

克罗德班丢下一句，抬腿奔向钢卫塔顶的瞭望台，鲁特勒蒙急忙跟上。日落刚过去不久，天色却比以往阴暗许多，大片雪花被冷风接二连三地刮到冲到外部楼梯的二人脸上，将将触及皮肤就化作细小的水流而下。

云层厚，湿度大，风烈而急，是暴风雪的前兆。

指挥官没做停留，径直跑上塔顶。负责瞭望的骑兵也将望远镜对准东方，一副狐疑的样子自语：“鹰？是鹰吧？但鹰不群体活动啊……”

“让我来。”

瞭望兵听到长官的声音，急忙让开位置。克罗德班仔细看了一阵，做了一个手势。

鲁特勒蒙立刻觉得浑身的血液都冻结了。

真是……怕什么来什么。

“敌袭！”

指挥官高声打断下属们的呆然，“是龙鸟！备战！”

龙鸟是龙族的下级眷属，不具备很高的知能，但牙尖爪利，顷刻间就能撕开人的皮肉骨骼。应对它们是远攻为上，但这一理想战术在今天难以实现。

对龙加农炮运作不利。

去往皇都要求冬季机油的骑兵才刚离开，龙鸟随即杀到。反应不及之外，乍起的暴风雪也让加农炮的校准变得困难异常。眼见屡屡击空，炮手们逐渐乱了阵脚。

“不能再浪费炮弹了……弓箭手上前！”

鲁特勒蒙喊道，张满的弓随即对准了袭来的龙鸟群。指令过后，击中者无几，但这还在预料之内。

“校准！”

弓箭手们配合风向和试射在手中做出调整，第二轮的战果终于让人心下稍安。龙鸟有几只坠落塔下深渊，更多的则重新飞往高处，盘旋着再次袭来。几轮射击后，下级眷属仍像对同伴的损耗无知无觉，只不断地在塔周游移。

“有点不对。”

克罗德班仔细观察龙鸟的举动，“它们很奇怪。”

副官让弓箭队队长接过指令权，跑到指挥官身边：“是很奇怪。龙鸟虽然不聪明，但也没笨成这样，死伤了同伴也不吓跑或被激怒，反而好像在特意——”

“像在特意牵制。弓箭队，停手！”

“长官？”

“它们不会平白生出战略来。”

冷汗混着扑面而来的风雪，顺着年轻指挥官的额角滑下。

“有上级对它们下了命令。他们背后是有更高智慧的龙族、邪龙的直接眷属！”

黄龙斯瓦拉，借风雪和眷属掩盖行踪，悄然滑行到钢卫塔附近。

天灾影响和天气优势叠加，现在正是攻入到结界受损的皇都之中的最好时机。

钢卫塔是皇都前最后的对空要塞，若是牵制住其中的驻军，没有结界的伊修加德等同于门户大开，任君蹂躏。黄龙近前，却见黑压压的龙鸟没有如它指令般绕塔骚扰，反而齐齐扎在塔下某处，不由得长啸一声，再度指引眷属攻击塔楼。

“等的就是这个！”

埋伏着的副官大喊，信号兵立刻对着龙啸的方向拉开引线。照明弹在茫茫风雪中只照亮了钢卫塔周围的一小块区域，但这一小块、一瞬间，已足够炮手将黄龙纳入射程。

“弩炮！”

战神钢打造的炮尖携带沉重锁链向黄龙击去，堪堪擦着它的側腹而过。古老的猛兽被激怒了，仰头又是一声龙啸。聚在塔底的龙鸟们接到指令，振翅欲飞，却徒劳地在原地踉跄着发出长嚎。

它们的翅膀遭到了破坏。

黄龙愣神间，第二颗照明弹打在它的身旁。第一轮未射击的炮手们急速调整方向，弩炮却仍只是擦伤黄龙而未能将其击坠。

暴风雪、夜间作战、严寒、突袭，不利因素太多了。

鲁特勒蒙心底的不安再度加剧，但面上仍然镇定。再一轮校准后，终于有一枚弩炮击中了目标的后背。

黄龙浑身覆盖坚硬鳞片，这一击未能击穿它的身体，但足以让它从空中坠落地面。猛兽因双重疼痛陷入了狂怒，张嘴再发声时已不是命令眷属，而是发动了攻击。

花岗岩雨落下，震退了欲近前的骑兵。黄龙挺身，用沉重的身躯敲击着地面，尾巴甩过伫立在身后的钢卫塔，竟将坚固的石建筑敲开一个缺口。

“别靠近它！”

困顿的龙鸟群中冲出一队骑兵，为首的人一声令下，兵士全举着兵器，围绕着黄龙退后。

“长官，”鲁特勒蒙敬了礼，“辛苦您以自身为饵诱导龙鸟。”

克罗德班点点头，望向剧痛中狂暴的黄龙斯瓦拉：“有智慧的龙族，果然不好对付。”

“而且还有魔力和体力。”副官也盯着黄龙，眼见它又一甩尾毁掉了钢卫塔的部分，心底不好的预感又深重了几分，“这么一个大家伙，箭射不穿火烧不透，怎么才能制服啊。”

“拉加农炮来。”

“可校准……”

“近距离射击能弥补掉威力和准度的不足。”

指挥官抬手，骑兵和炮手们立刻动作。炮口全都对准黄龙时，其他兵士也都撤到了钢卫塔环形的深渊之外，只待一声令下。

危机之中，斯瓦拉突然再次发声。

不是龙啸，不是怒吼，而是言语。奇妙的声音并非从耳朵进入，而是从心灵深处传出般回荡在钢卫塔每一位骑兵胸间。

那不是任何人熟知的语言，却能够被所有人听懂。

“背信弃义的人类，”黄龙说，“以为只有你们会彼此协作吗？”

“什——”

“卧倒！”

克罗德班反应迅捷地按倒身边炮手的同时，一股炙热烈焰从天而降，尽熔外围的加农炮。火圈之内，一个龙影缓缓落在了受伤的斯瓦拉身边。

“纳乌尔。”

黄龙发出了瘆人的惨笑，“让我们和人类好好玩玩吧。”


	39. 忠义/Fealty

暴风雪中，攻防战已持续到了第二日中午。

龙鸟在傍晚时分袭来，自那时起骑兵们就滴水未进。纳乌尔加入战局后，原本蔷薇骑兵团些微的优势立刻大幅反倾。灵敏又强大的龙族，恶趣味地游走于战场。仅剩的弩炮和加农炮被毁之外，烈焰亦夺去了塔上炮手的生命。

高温吐息之中，金属尚且能熔，肉身又如何坚守。

骑兵团对龙鸟的高度优势消失，翅膀受伤的下级眷属们领受号令再度拥上，将克罗德班和他的亲兵与鲁特勒蒙身边的主力分割开来。

“长官！”

兵士们的呼声未落，指挥官的身影已被蜂拥的龙鸟所遮盖。下级眷属们不管身后骑兵的剑与枪，只使着蛮力，把克罗德班的小队推拒到了要塞的闸门之外。

“放下闸门！”鲁特勒蒙突然高声下令。

门前的兵士会意，赶忙拉动机关。骑兵们退开的瞬间，带着钢刺的沉重铁门狠狠砸在龙鸟的背上，扎死了末尾的仇敌，也切断了要塞内骑兵的退路。

“阁下，这样指挥官他——”

“我要保他。”副官大喊，“我们得保他！”

“是！”骑兵们齐声应答，“龙鸟总比这两个家伙好对付！拖住它们！”

没人质疑他的动机，没人反对他的决定，只因人人所想都是如此：得让克罗德班、得让我们的指挥官活下去。

只要他活着，就还有机会为今天死去的自己复仇，就还有可能改变他们陈腐的国家。最理想的贵族，最为敬爱的领袖，最后的希望——他不可以在现在、在这里陨落。

鲁特勒蒙放心地笑了，举起手中佩剑：“背水一战！只要能拖到风雪停止，就是我们的胜利！”

求援的信号已发出过无数次，尽数湮灭在让人目不能视物的暴雪之中；往石卫塔、天火要塞群和巨龙首派出的通信兵也毫无回音，极有可能在一片白茫茫中迷失了方向，或已殒命于中央高地蛰伏着的其他眷属；先前去往皇都要求机油的骑兵更无法指望：天气所限，即使他们已成功获得补给，也没有可能赶回来探知险情。

钢卫塔成了风雪中的孤城。

但不要紧，指挥官已经被隔离开来。只要他能够识时务地认清大家的意图，好好保住自己的性命，他们的牺牲就没有白费，他们死也甘之如饴。

斯瓦拉却不会让他们轻易如愿。

从背部的伤痛中恢复过来的黄龙，把战场变成了自己的游戏场。它追逐着仓皇逃窜的军士却不下死手，待到骑兵们聚在一起，欲再度组成攻势时方振翅而起，将沉重无比的利爪与尾巴砸向他们全力守护的要塞。

性命不用着急，它要先从摧毁伊修加德人的精神开始。

不是想着以后还可以报仇吗，不是想着以后还能夺回要塞吗，要塞没了的话呢？

人类啊，别再自我感动了。你们既不能活，也别想满足地死！

“它要毁塔！”

看得清意图，却无人有能力阻止。骑兵们的惊叫和哀求之中，黄龙终于摧毁了中心塔基座，而后踩着零落在地的伊修加德国旗，用身躯撞了一下摇摇欲坠的塔楼。

像树木挨到最后一斧，塔身保持着上部的完整缓缓倾斜，靠在了要塞高耸的外墙上。单层外墙难以负担沉重塔身，裂帛般连片地断开坠落。而失去了最后支撑的钢卫塔，也同样在护卫们的哑然注视下，轰然滚落无底的云海。

伫立几百年之久的对空要塞，还没来得及逃出来的后勤人员，那其中承载的血与泪、爱与仇，全都在瞬间消失得无影无踪。

莫大的羞辱啊！

骑兵们红了眼睛，发出的战吼更近似于野兽至悲的哀嚎。几个人不顾一切地冲向黄龙，副官还没来得及下令喝止，古老的猛兽已满不在乎地缓缓抬起前爪。

人类的全力，它应对起来与掸落肩上尘埃无异。

第一轮上前的骑兵连碰都没碰到黄龙，就在龙爪的冲击下身首异处。此后的骑兵却不因同僚的惨像而退却。失去亲友与要塞的仇恨已魇住他们心神，人们眼中只看得到敌人，再想不到自己。

很好。

再愤怒一些吧，再忘我一些吧。

尼德霍格痛失至亲的仇恨，仅靠这些生命和区区一个塔楼可远远不够平复啊。

黄龙笑着腾空，纳乌尔同时自要塞另一侧俯冲而来，口中烈焰倾吐，又带走数条生命。

“别受它的挑衅，后撤！”

鲁特勒蒙冲到最前列，死死按住一名还欲冲上前去的年轻枪骑兵，对着下属们再次高喊：“后撤！不要平白送命！”

没有人遵从指令。

“后撤，又能撤到哪里……”

战备官守着一台无法运作的加农炮，失魂落魄：“结界失灵，我们是皇都最后的防线，我们撤了，皇都怎么办。”

“撤不了，也仅仅是什么时候死的问题……”

说话人控制不住自己的抽噎：“我们的钢卫塔……就这么没了……那些冲上前的人，也是一瞬间就……”

如果自杀式的攻击能换取些微战果，舍弃这条生命也值得。可是现在，失去一切对龙弩炮和加农炮，失去要塞和要塞中后备武器，仅余手中长枪长剑的他们，还能为指挥官争取多少时间。

在激愤之后席卷骑兵们的，是绝望。

鲁特勒蒙感觉手下枪骑兵的力道松懈了下来，刚想开口下达整队命令，却被幸存者们的神色震得无法发声。

没有暂时活命的侥幸，也没有终将死亡的恐惧，甚至连愤怒和悲伤都已不见踪影，他们脸上所呈现的，尽是虚无。

做什么都没有用了，怎么做都没有用了，没人能来救他们，他们也没能力保护自己最重要的人。意志再强大，意念再强烈，在绝对的力量面前都渺如草芥。

这是战场，没有胜负、只分生死的战场。生死已分，现在只是它何时降临的问题。

人群之外，黄龙和纳乌尔悬停空中，没有再动作。

丧失了求生意志的人，杀起来不好玩。

非得是掐灭那点微小的希望之火，才有乐趣。自以为是的人类，觉得牺牲自己就能换取他人的存活，真是可笑。世间没有一命换一命的等式，该死的，统统要死。等这个要塞血流成河之后，就轮到它身后可憎的伊修加德！

黄龙落下，前爪再度踩上地上残破的国旗，发出嘲讽的长啸。这次，兵士们却不为所动，一个个仿佛被风雪冰结成了雕塑。

呵，这就很无趣了。

古老的猛兽不满地再度开口，奇妙的语言在空旷的钢卫塔基座回荡：“背信弃义的人类，已经无力再战了吗？”

“背信弃义，是什么意思？”

“嗯？”

黄龙没想到会有人类回问它——在伊修加德，与龙交流是异端的铁证。千百年来，即使人们能闻龙语，也不会给出任何回应。

声音出自身后，无比熟悉。骑兵们也愕然了，纷纷回望。

那人一手握着还在滴血的残剑，另一手上的盾牌已残破不堪。他身后，一只龙鸟正缓缓倒下，半截剑锋断在它的要害处，正与残剑相符。

是克罗德班。

指挥官身边，撑起闸门的亲兵寥寥无几，各个都被自己或龙鸟的血污住面容，看不出本来模样。突围成功、尽诛龙鸟的代价已经太过惨痛，可这些痛在整个消失不见的钢卫塔时竟也显得微不足道。看清现实后，与残存主力汇合的骑兵们不由得跪到地上，雪水混着泪水，滚下了他们脏污的脸庞。

指挥官仍然伫立。

他沉默地凝望着曾经是钢卫塔的空地一会儿，开始向黄龙的方向迈步。战场寂静，唯有风雪咆哮。

穿过骑兵，克罗德班站到副官身前，再度开口发问：“为什么说人类背信弃义。”

“喔，这可有意思了。”

黄龙眯起眼睛，不准备给他一个切实的答案：“因为人类就是如此。低劣、卑鄙的种族，脑中除了贪婪没有其他。”

“异类之外，同族亦能为了利益相残。嘴上诉说着大义，暗地里却又干着见不得人的勾当。想想吧，把你们推上前线、鼓动你们献身的人，现在是不是正安全地坐在都城里欣赏雪景？”

“你们不是一样吗。”克罗德班用断剑示意身后龙鸟的尸体，“为了目的，一样强制着自己的眷属送命。”

黄龙高啸一声：“正相反，那才是它们的归宿。龙族的心思可不像你们人类那般百转千回，我们的唯一使命，就是对人类复仇。下级眷属的生命和死亡，全都为这一目的而存在，再无其他。”

“背信弃义、复仇……你的话中有别样深意。”

“诶呀，怪我说得太多。”黄龙移动身躯，利爪碾过脚下伊修加德国旗，再度起了调笑之心：“人类，你是他们的首领吧。”

“是。”

“他们要救你才关了门，为什么不顺势一走了之，是想逞英雄吗？可看看这些蝼蚁，他们已经没了活下去的意志和能力。你，人类的首领，你还能活，你曾有机会能活。下级拼了性命，不就是为了让头领活下去，你不该回来。”

“它说得对。”

鲁特勒蒙开口，“长官，您不该回来。钢卫塔已经没了。只有您一人也好，请离开吧，我们来挡住它。”

黄龙甩动尾巴，不悦得刻意：“挡住我？人类不自量力也要有个限度。”

克罗德班摇头：“不，钢卫塔还在。”

说着，他有些费力地甩开手中盾牌，俯身捡起脚边一杆被落雪和落血覆盖的、烧焦的战旗。

指挥官左手的两根指头已经断了，只连着皮肉勉强挂在掌上。他用残存的三指死死握紧了旗杆，继续向前，站到所有幸存骑兵之前，站到斯瓦拉和纳乌尔面前。

“家和国不是一片土地，而是土地所承载的人民。”

他直视黄龙，“要塞也不是一座塔楼，而是我们。哪怕还有一个人活着，钢卫塔就还在。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

斯瓦拉爆发出大笑，“人类的首领，你演这一出又是何苦。遵从你内心生的欲望不好吗？做一个合格的卑鄙上位者不好吗？有人愿为护你而死，给他们一个机会，不好吗？他们死后，你还不是一样要仓皇逃命。退开。”

“不退。”

“退开吧，长官！”鲁特勒蒙急得落泪，“求您了！我们不能失去您啊！”

“我也不能失去你们。”

“我们不过是兵卒，可您是将领！”

“因此更要站在这里。”克罗德班手中的旗帜在雪风中猎猎作响，“保护不了下属和阵地的将领，配不上你们的敬爱。”

“别管我们的狗屁敬爱，”副官吼出声来，“我要你活着！小队长们，把指挥官带走！”

下属还未近前，克罗德班已经把断剑横在自己的咽喉：“都别动。”

“黄龙，”他在骑兵们的惊呼声中转向好整以暇地看着戏的古老猛兽，“你说人类背信弃义，那么龙族是守信的生物吗？”

“哼，当然。”

“我不信。”

“哈，我也不需要向你证明。”

“但你想看人类贯彻信义，不是么？”他笃定地说，“否则为什么刻意让眷属把我推出去，为什么到现在还没扭断我的脖子。”

“因为我还没玩够。”黄龙轻蔑地笑出声，“人类的信义？人类没有那种东西！”

“人类有。”克罗德班仰头，“你看到了，却不肯信。我会让你相信。”

黄龙饶有兴致地眯起双目：“人类的首领，你在建议什么？”

“和我打个赌吧，黄龙。”

克罗德班闭上眼睛，又睁开：“我若赢了，你放他们走；我若输了……倒没什么可以给你，左右你都有能力要了所有人的命。”

“说得对，狡猾的东西。左右我都可以取你们性命，为什么还要和你赌。”

“因为你还没有玩够。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

黄龙再一次昂首大笑，“好，人类的首领，你真是有趣。好吧，我可以和你赌，但条件得我开。”

“自然。”

“纳乌尔。”

受到召唤的龙族落在钢卫塔基座的中心，长啸一声。

“纳乌尔的吐息，”斯瓦拉玩味地顿了顿，“如果你能在它的烈焰之中伫立到死仍不动，就算你赢。怎么样，人类的首领，你敢拿命来赌吗？”

“长官！不行！”

“长官！退后吧！求您！”

骑兵们再不顾上级不准动作的命令，纷纷上前。斯瓦拉迅猛地扇动翅膀，隔开了克罗德班和他的下属。

“蝼蚁，别来捣乱。”

威胁过后，黄龙回头：“为了让赌局更有趣，我再给你加加码好了。你若赢，这里就是我们进攻的最后界限。我与纳乌尔，永世不会越过云海。如何？龙族可是守信的生物。”

指挥官露出笑容：“用奥瓦埃尔哥哥的话说，这可真是笔稳赚不赔的好买卖。”

“这么说，你答应了？”

“我答应。我信你的‘守信’，也希望你恪守自己的承诺。”

“你还没有赢呢。”

“你会看到我赢。”

他先望向自己麾下骑兵，又调转视线，穿过被钢卫塔砸塌的要塞外墙望向了伊修加德。日将西沉，风雪依旧肆虐，巍峨的皇都被隐藏在白幕之后，仍不可见。但他知道它就在那儿，他的至亲至爱，他们的至亲至爱，都在那儿。

那就足够了。

克罗德班松开手中断剑，用双手将战旗重重插入基座的石缝中，而后迎向纳乌尔，毫无畏惧地说：

“来吧。”

这是他留在人世上最后的话。


	40. 手足/Kinship

钢卫塔失守的消息，与指挥官克罗德班·德·艾因哈特的遗体一同被送回了皇都。

说是“遗体”，那上面已没有任何能容家属辨别出是克罗德班的特征。尸身受纳乌尔的吐息烧灼，通体焦黑。为避免刺激到艾因哈特伯爵夫妇和其他家族成员，生还的骑兵们想用锁甲面盔覆盖指挥官的躯体，此举却因他本身的武装已与残躯相融而困难重重。

他说不退，就一步、一分、一毫都没有退。他说到死都不会动，就真的到死也没有动。

说到、做到。

这份信义让敌人也产生敬畏。赌约过后，黄龙腾空而起，对着鲁勒特蒙点头：“为他收尸吧。”

副官和残存骑兵眼中已经没有了龙族的存在。他们开始有序地救治伤员、寻找苫布包裹住指挥官的尸体，连斯瓦拉和纳乌尔何时离开都没有注意。持续了一天一夜的风雪将歇，短短的二十四小时中，他们彻底失去了要塞，也失彻底去了心灵的支撑。

但他们还活着。

这是克罗德班的愿望。他要他们活着。

我们的愿望呢？

残部在暴风雪停止后前往天火要塞群停驻，鲁特勒蒙和几名克罗德班生前的亲兵则护送简易棺椁回到艾因哈特伯爵府邸。目睹伯爵夫妇的表情从讶异转到悲戚，他又想：他们的愿望呢？

为救人而牺牲的人，是无私的人，还是自私的人？

他用自己的生命救下了别人的儿子、父亲、兄弟，是为无私；他的离去陷爱他的人、敬他的人于余生无法纾解的丧失之痛中，是为自私。

两种评价截然相反，一条生命不可替代。

可这“自私”竟也是无私的一种，可爱他的人、敬他的人宁可他选择自私地独活，可他若真的做出了那样的选择，他也不再是克罗德班。

品性造就了人格，人格决定了选择，他的献身正是他的选择。我们都该知道的。我们甚至都明白，但我们……又怎能接受这样一个结局。

“他本不该牺牲。”鲁特勒蒙说。

那么，谁又本该牺牲？

结局如此，又该怨谁？怨灵灾的突降？怨乍起的风雪？怨短缺的补给？怨龙族的强大？怨人类的弱小？怨命运的不公？怨他没有“识时务”地自保？怨他们没有更强硬地推开他？

所有与他相关的人，都在急切地寻找一个责备的目标，首当其冲的却都是自身。

“是冬季用的机油……哈罗妮在上，是我……”

斯特凡尼维安站立不稳，撞倒了身后架子上的部件，家中来传信的骑兵急忙搀住他：“大少爷，不是。”

“是我。”金发青年双目发直，膝盖重重磕到地上，“为什么没注意到……不对，注意到了，机油也准备好了，为什么没送去，我该亲自去的，我准备亲自去的！”

“大少爷，补给请求是正常程序，向来都是先试射再按需要求，您没做错什么……”

“可我该在他提出前就料到！气候变了，我准备亲自去看加农炮的情况，机油也备好了，可——”

他猛地抬起头，看向桌面上的图纸草稿。

“我在做什么……我让这些东西绊住了，我想着他需要时一定会派人来请求，钢卫塔那么近，准备好的东西很快就能送去……”

“大少爷……真的不是您的错，谁也没能预料到暴风雪和龙族来得那么突然……”

“都是借口！”家族的长男大吼出声。

“程序、日程、天气，都是借口！他是我弟弟，他的需求才是最优先，可我，可我都在做什么……”

斯特凡尼维安嘴唇颤抖，跪在工坊的地板上蜷缩起身子。

“是我害死了他。”他对自己说。

去往云海报信的骑兵受家主命，没有提及克罗德班已经亡故。

早前博朗杜安来过，告诉女儿她的三哥会有机会回家休息，满心期待的小队长便将此次召回当做他们兄妹的休假——驻扎云顶营地后，她有一年没能见到克罗德班了。职责所在，即便两人都是大贵族的儿女也无法随心而动，但正因此，才让难得的相聚更为宝贵。

奥瓦埃尔也在云顶，本来尚有事务在身不欲返程，骑兵却一再强调家主的命令。次男满心狐疑，不知为何弟妹的休假也非得自己列席不可。腹诽归腹诽，他仔细一算，也是许久没见过弟弟。

克罗德班对蔷薇骑兵团来说是众人所仰的领袖，在家中却总是最遭忽略的那个。正中间的孩子，下面一个是唯一的女儿，一个是最小的儿子，大部分宠爱自然向着他们而去；上面两个哥哥，长子作为第一个孩子和继承人，带给初为人父母的双亲无限惊喜和挑战，也总是二人感情最深的那个。到次子时，双亲已经有了经验，对于养育孩子也没了新鲜感；待到三子，就更是驾轻就熟，再无感动了。

父母的爱既要分给数个儿女，兄弟姐妹之间也存在竞争。听闻其他子女众多的家族总是鸡飞狗跳，自家却是一贯平和，想来除了长兄实在特立独行，三男的性格也起了关键作用。

克罗德班好似不存在嫉妒心。

寻常遭忽视的孩子，或随波逐流，或尽力表现自己以求得关注。孩童时期，靠功成名就让父母青眼尚不可行，剩下的方式就是欺压血亲。兄长们年长体强轻易挑战不得，柔弱的弟妹就是理想目标。

这个一般式，在自家三男这儿倒是被否决得彻底。克罗德班对父母之爱不争不抢，不是任何消极的原因，而是他乐见于此——他希望父母比起爱自己，更爱弟弟妹妹，因为他们正是他的至爱。

给至爱的爱，自然是越多越好，即使那爱是本属于自己的那份。

可是是什么、是谁让弟弟养成这样的思考模式的呢？

奥瓦埃尔在回家的飞空艇上兀自思索。难道是父亲对拉妮和母亲对弗朗的爱最终潜移默化？但自己和哥哥却并没受影响，该责骂的事还是会责骂，该踩的痛脚——他看看坐在另一侧，面带笑容望着窗外的妹妹——还是得踩。

“知道的知道是回家见哥哥，不知道的还以为你是去见情人呐。”他开口揶揄。

拉妮艾特毫不客气地回他：“怎么，你嫉妒？”

“哈！要是妹妹温柔可爱也就罢了，你这样的，”他摆摆手，“敬谢不敏。”

“一种人一种应对办法。”少女做个鬼脸，“你看不到我的温柔可爱，是因为我不让你看！”

“喔，我也不稀罕。”奥瓦埃尔佯作不屑，转换了话题，“说起来，克罗德班的二十二岁生日就在这几天了。”

“所以父亲才让我们都回去吧。”拉妮艾特的笑容越发明艳，“全家一起给克罗德班哥哥庆祝。”

“我怎么就没有这种好待遇。”

“问题一定出在你自身，好好反省吧哥哥。”

兄妹二人一路打打闹闹，及至回到家附近才觉出不对劲。

艾因哈特伯爵府邸虽惯常总有人来往，却不像今日这么多。无论男女，人人或着链甲，或着黑衣，没有以往举办宴会时的缤纷。门口卫兵尽职地对每个前来的人致歉：“现在伯爵大人和夫人并不方便……”来人也不纠缠，只连声道着节哀，将信函一类的东西交予卫兵后自行离去。

怎么看都不像是庆生贺喜，反倒像……

奥瓦埃尔心头一紧，抬手搂住妹妹肩膀：“拉妮，先进去。”

“嗯……”

少女一反常态地安静下来，没有再和她哥哥争辩。正厅里，长兄和幼弟都呆然地坐着。听到通报声的弗朗塞尔站起来，望向门口的二人：“哥哥、姐姐……”

他这一声让斯特凡尼维安微微回神：“你们回来了。”

“回来了。”拉妮艾特深吸一口气，再度露出笑容：“克罗德班哥哥呢？”

她环视一周，继续说：“只差他了。”

斯特凡尼维安低下头，把脸深深埋在双手中。

长兄的样子坐实了奥瓦埃尔心中的不安。但他想：不会吧。

不会这么突然对不对？克罗德班还年轻呢，二十二岁都没到，不应该，不可能……他确实在对龙的最前线，可他有很多部署，一个坚固的要塞，很多忠心于他的骑兵，那些人怎么说也不会让他出事才对。

“我们——”红发少女的声音提高了，“是为克罗德班哥哥回来的吧？”

她再次环视四周：“哥哥在哪儿？”

她的问题，无人回答。斯特凡尼维安像一尊雕塑般一动不动，弗朗塞尔脸上没有哭过的痕迹，但一片茫然，如在梦中。

“弗朗塞尔，哥哥在哪儿？”

拉妮艾特大声问自己的幼弟，少年惊醒一般指着地毯：“在……在下层。”

“父亲母亲呢？”奥瓦埃尔接着问。

“也在下层……”

“我们下去。”

次男行动力极强，刚迈开步子却被弟弟拦下：“父亲……让我们都在正厅里等着。”

“等什么？”

幼弟只是一个劲儿地摇头。奥瓦埃尔啧了一声，心知自己今天注定要当个恶人。

“家里到底怎么了。”他直截了当地问，不是问自己的血亲，而是问侍立在一旁的管家，“门口那些来致歉的又是怎么回事？父亲母亲都安好吗？”

“老爷夫人都安好……可……”管家欲言又止。

“克罗德班出事了，是不是？”

“这……”

“是不是！”贵族次男祭出了自己的威压，“哈罗妮在上，是或不是，这个问题很难回答吗！”

“别逼他了，他不好说出口。”

斯特凡尼维安的声音从他手掌中闷闷传出来：“都……不好说出口。”

“可不应该啊。”弗朗塞尔看着哥哥姐姐，脸上仍是难以置信的恍惚：“钢卫塔幸存的人并不算少，哥哥的剑术又那么厉害，怎么会呢？那不是他，那一定不是他……”

他像为说服自己一般又强调了一遍：“那不是他。”

“我也希望那不是他。”斯特凡尼维安的声音愈发沙哑，“可是、可是……那像是他会做的事，那只能是他……”

“你们到底在说什么？”

红发少女看着幼弟：“克罗德班哥哥不是正和父亲母亲在下层吗？钢卫塔，钢卫塔怎么了？幸存又是什么意思？‘他’是谁，做了什么？”

她问得急，几乎喘不上气。奥瓦埃尔要去扶他的妹妹，这次却被她推开了。

“我不会闹，请说清楚。”拉妮艾特让自己表现得冷静，“我们为什么被叫回来。只这一个问题。”

她的兄弟们却仍用沉默作为回答，连管家也低头不语。令人窒息的寂静中，有仆从轻微的抽噎声传来。

没人愿意承认那个事实，没人愿意让那个事实自自己口中而出。好像由谁说出来，谁就是杀死他的凶手。但人终归无法从现实中脱离，只言片语已足够她拼凑出事件的全貌。

“好，我去问父亲。”拉妮艾特奔向回廊，身后长兄的吼声传来：“拦住她！”

少女停步后，斯特凡尼维安的声音几乎是瞬间虚弱了下去：“不要让她看到。拉妮，他也不会希望你看到他现在的样子……”

“‘他’是克罗德班哥哥，对吗。”红发少女回身，“他希望什么，不希望什么，为什么是由你说出口，而不是他。”

因为他已经再无法告诉你他的所思所想。

继承人颤抖着，仍试图把即将出口的事实压回喉咙：“拉妮艾特，求求你，再等一会就好。父亲母亲会来……”

“斯特凡尼维安，我们为什么被叫回来。”拉妮艾特咄咄逼人，“我不等父亲母亲，我要你来告诉我。你可以的吧，你是未来的家主，我们的长兄，有这个资格。你说的，我会听。”

是，这也是他的责任。再不情愿，再难传达，已经发生的事，他们早晚得知道。

长子终于抬起了一直低着的头，他双目血红，憔悴异常。

“为克罗德班。为他的……葬礼。”


	41. 诀别/Farewell

克罗德班的棺椁停放在艾因哈特伯爵府邸的下层，巧手的业者已成功地为遗体穿上链甲面盔，调整成安眠的姿势。看上去仍似与生前无异。

层层遮盖下的惨烈，只有当时在场的骑兵们、伯爵夫妇和继承人知道。昔日青年俊美的容颜已不见踪影，分辨不出面目的焦黑太过震撼，又怎能让其他兄弟姐妹看到。

“你不能看。”

艾因哈特伯爵公布实情后，斯特凡尼维安仍然拦着妹妹：“别让那一眼取代克罗德班在你心中最后的印象。”

“我不看，我只想告别。”拉妮艾特比她的父兄们想象得要冷静得多，“我们一起过去，好吗，我不会无理取闹。”

没有不答应的理由，伯爵点头：“你们都去吧。”

棺椁已换成符合礼制的规格，仪式和仪仗在伯爵和管家们的操持下准备了起来，钢卫塔失陷的追责以及如何夺回的研讨也在同时推进——死亡的对侧，各种安排依旧有条不紊地进行着。

一个人的离去，好似撼动不了世界分毫。

可艾因哈特家的子女们都知道，他们的世界已天翻地覆。

五个人之中，有一个人的时间永远地停滞了。那之前与他的一切都是回忆，那之后与他的一切化为空白。只要想到失去的缺憾，过往的美好就全化作锐利刀锋呼啸而过。他们相互影响、相互关爱着长大，意味着逝去的生命不是独立的个体，而是从整体中生生撕扯下的一部分。生死之间，藕断丝连。他逝去了，每个人因他而存在的部分也随之消失不见。

生剜血肉般的疼痛，让他们觉得自己也死过一场。

兄弟姐妹们沉默地注视着棺中遗体，脑中所想皆是他，又无人敢用他再挑起话题。共同的记忆化作共同的伤口，缺失的一人成为切实的裂痕。

静寂之中，拉妮艾特突然抬手解开了发髻。

她的头发自六年前被双亲数落过就一直留长，现在带着弧度垂下来已过腰际。明艳的红色最为艾因哈特伯爵所喜，每每都不吝称掌上明珠为蔷薇花蕾。

花蕾一手拔出了锋利佩剑。身边奥瓦埃尔反应极快，死死按住妹妹的手：“你要做什么！”

“放心，我不会伤害自己。”拉妮艾特说，“哥哥拼死让我远离战场，不是为了让我做傻事。”

青年将信将疑地放开钳制。拉妮艾特闭上眼睛，攥住自己的长发，举剑削断了蜿蜒的艳红。

“哥哥说过长发很好看，”她将头发挽好，放在克罗德班身边，“就让它替我陪着哥哥吧。”

奥瓦埃尔强撑着打趣：“父亲看到你出去之后变成这样，可是要叹气了。”

“没什么好叹的。”她抚摸过面盔遮盖的容颜，“头发还能再长出来……”

人却永远无法复生。

至亲亡故的认知终于一点点凿开了现实。红发少女眼中泪水滚落，她没有抬手拭去。

笨蛋哥哥，你让我哭了。

我没为自己落过泪，也说过不是什么事都为父兄，但今天，都因为你而食言。

可你该是满足的吧，因为我好好地站在这里。说什么高兴有人愿意与你比肩，到头来还不是把人远远地放在安全的地方，自己扛下所有危险和苦痛。那么不会说谎的哥哥，一定绞尽脑汁才编出保证后方战线稳定的说辞，光看自己答应下来时他大松一口气的模样就知道了。

她不由自主地笑了一下，眼泪却落下更多。

让我好好活着是你的愿望，但哥哥，我不会为你而活。我知道你也不会想看到我为你而活。

我有我的价值，我的目标，而你做出这样的选择，正是想给我实现它们的机会，不是么。

你的影响，已经是我的志愿，你带不走它。你也不希望带走它。我要为自己而活。我会为自己而活。

红发少女俯身，吻在面盔的额头处。

“再见，哥哥。”

葬礼举办的当天，正是克罗德班的二十二岁生日。

鲁特勒蒙和幸存下来的骑兵们，有志一同地隐瞒了指挥官和黄龙的赌约——他们不想贯彻忠义到最后的克罗德班和他的家族再背上无端的异端指控。他的义举让麾下铭感于心，但失去要塞、指挥官殒命，这些在外界看来却是彻彻底底的、堪称耻辱的失败。克罗德班的吊唁仪式因此没能盛大地举办，葬礼的规制也比寻常殉职的贵族要小。

艾因哈特家的兄弟姐妹并不在乎这些虚名礼节，负责扶棺的鲁特勒蒙与亲兵们也未多言。和失去本身相比，他人的评价，死后的荣光，都显得无足重轻。他生得伟大，死得光荣，这一点不愿相信的人永远不会相信，相信的人不需要说服就已经相信。他没有想过身后事，只想救下眼前人，那么对他来说，目的已达成，再无所谓褒贬。

圣职者念完对逝者的祝福，该落棺了。

鲁特勒蒙听着指令站起来，右手握在棺椁的横杆上。

他将要埋葬克罗德班，埋葬他没能救下来的指挥官，埋葬他的理想。

奔涌而来的现实让棺椁似有千斤重。副官抬头，发现其他三位本该扶棺的亲兵已经扑在棺木上，嚎啕得如同幼童。

哭也唤不回他。

谁不明白这个道理，谁又能控制住自己的悲伤。他们委屈啊，好像宝物在眼前碎裂的孩子，不知道泪水无法让时光倒转、破碎重圆，只知道这是自己唯一能做到的，便紧抓着不放；只知道棺椁之中是他们最敬爱的指挥官，便忘却了前因后果，执拗地不想让他进入永眠的墓穴。

都是端正的年轻人，这下真是不成样子。

副官想喝令亲兵们停止哭泣，话没出已被自己的抽噎哽住。他开不了口，发不了声，知道自己只要稍微有一点动作，就会崩溃得比那些孩子们更彻底、更失态。

但逝者总得安息。

哭声中，斯特凡尼维安和奥瓦埃尔同时走上前去，扶起两名亲兵。

“我们来吧。”长子说。

“我们送他。”次子也道。

小时候两个哥哥一左一右牵起过弟弟的手，现在他们一左一右，握上了棺椁的横杆。

彼时的无忧无虑中，谁能想到今天的场景。好奇地迎接他新生的两位兄长，竟还要亲手将他送入死地。

生死无常啊。

两人无法抬动沉重的棺木，短短的迟疑间，拉妮艾特和弗朗塞尔也走上前去。

“一起送他。”红发少女说。

四名艾因哈特代替扶棺亲兵，抬起了棺椁，一步一步走向墓穴，一点一点将遗体放置其中，再一铲一铲，埋葬了他们的血亲。

蔷薇骑兵团失去团长，很多安排需要重新规划。艾因哈特伯爵的丧子之痛还未彻彻底底地冒头，就已被繁杂后续事务压制得无暇他顾。待到终于返家，却见坐在餐桌前的孩子们和妻子都盯着饮食，不见动作。

伯爵以为家人在等他，急忙去换了衣服。好好地感激过哈罗妮的庇佑和恩赐后，他与妻子女儿拿起刀叉，男孩们却一动不动。

博朗杜安看着那个空了的座位，长叹一口气。

“还是得吃饭呀。”

右手边的斯特凡尼维安好像没听见，末席的弗朗塞尔依旧茫然地看着前方的椅背——克罗德班以前一直坐在他对面，奥瓦埃尔的旁边。

次子对着父亲苦笑了一下：“实在是……没有胃口。”

情绪影响到身体，伯爵也不好说什么。规劝的话，再怎么轻柔圆滑，仍是必须要触及到那个事实。事实已摆在眼前，伯爵不想雪上加霜。

岂料他左手边的妻子突然出声：“你们这样，就是辜负克罗德班的心意了。”

“亲爱的……你说得这么直接……”

“你们的兄弟拼了命守住皇都，不是为了让你们拖垮自己的身体，余生都活在悲恸和后悔中。”

一向温婉柔和，对丈夫言听计从的伯爵夫人难得显示出为人母的强势：“我的孩子，我最了解。你们现在的样子，他不会喜欢看到。”

“我们明白。但是，还需要点时间……”

奥瓦埃尔余光触及身边空空的座椅，剩下的话噎在喉间。

每个人对死亡的反应都不尽相同。有人在得知消息的瞬间就会爆发，有人对现状的理解却需要一个漫长的过程。奥瓦埃尔正是后者。他一直控制得很好，安慰哭泣的妹妹，与长兄一同扶棺，这些事情发生时，他并非没有弟弟已经身亡的认识，同时也对自己的冷静感到恐惧。

我难道不够爱他吗。

兄弟姐妹间亦有亲疏远近。少年时他与长兄最为亲近，成人后则和妹妹相处的时间更多。疏于相伴，是否就真的让人免于丧失之痛？

在餐厅坐下时，他发觉答案是否定的。

身边无人入座的位置有如利剑穿心。原来他的悲恸并非缺失，而是等在这里，等在有和克罗德班共同回忆的地方。之前种种，只因其中主角不是他，他才可以冷静自持；现在，主角换成自己，一切能安慰他人的话语，突然统统失效了。

伯爵夫妇都看着他。奥瓦埃尔像是羞于在人前展露自己的情感般起身：“我不太舒服，先离席——”

伯爵点头应允的同时，伯爵夫人却用命令的语气说：“坐下。”

“母亲……”

“没什么可害羞的。不在父母亲人面前哭，还能在哪儿呢。”

伯爵夫人也是流过泪的面貌，但她仍然坚持：“哭吧。眼泪对他来说没用，但对你们还有。哭饿了，再把饭好好吃光。”

她率先动起了刀叉。拉妮艾特和母亲一道，强制着自己咀嚼盘中菜肴。食不甘味，每个人都如此。但仍旧要吃，要让这副身躯健康，要让寿命长久，要过得快乐。

这是他对血亲的愿望。

奥瓦埃尔坐下来，拿起勺子的瞬间，泪水跌落进汤碗里。他和自己较劲一般边抽噎着落泪，边把肉排和浓汤塞进嘴里，吃得毫无形象、狼狈不堪。但没人笑他。那副努力的样子比起滑稽，更让人怜惜。

“吃。”

伯爵夫人又对长子和幺子下令。弗朗塞尔闻言愣愣地撕起面包，斯特凡尼维安却仍置若罔闻，一动不动。


	42. 愿望/Wishes

服丧期已过，斯特凡尼维安没有回天钢机工房。

工房名义上的工房长是艾因哈特伯爵，实际的管理者是管家弗罗梅洛，技术上则是由长子一手把持。博朗杜安不肯让继承人一味钻研新技术而忽略掉家族重任，作为能留在工房的交换条件，斯特凡尼维安还要参与对龙兵器的开发制作。

伯爵向来对火枪不以为意，但弩炮加农炮等大型兵器却是对抗龙族所必需，轻慢不得。钢卫塔失陷后，各家加强了领地防卫，对龙兵器的订单不断递进天钢机工房，然而该着手此事的长子却赖在家中迟迟不动。博朗杜安抓着不再熟悉的事务忙得焦头烂额，久而久之也有了火气，抽空在宅邸中到处搜索，想要亲自抓长子上工。

伯爵夫人把丈夫拦下：“即使你找到他，他也不会听你的话乖乖前去。那孩子心里有一个结，在解开之前，家主的命令也无法让他动起来。”

博朗杜安扶着妻子，连声叹气：“我也知道，知道他心里不好受。我们能等，事务不能等啊。夺回失陷的要塞还得仰赖其他家族，不释出些求援的诚意怎么能行。失去孩子，我们难道不比他更难过，可再难过……还有偌大一个家族需要运作，没人会给我们停下来等伤口愈合的机会。他这么大了，将来也要肩负艾因哈特，怎么就……”

“再大，对父母来说也是孩子。没到非得自己直面时，责任啊义务啊，不都是空谈。”

“那我更得找到他。有什么结，说出来好让父母帮忙解开。”

“我们不行。”伯爵夫人摇头，“父母再怎么放低姿态，仍是孩子们的长辈，安慰都算得上命令。这对老二他们或许有效，老大心中太有主张，会起反效果。”

博朗杜安摁起鼻梁：“老大到底是哪一步走偏了……果然他小时候不该放他去工房吗？看看邻家的阿图瓦雷尔——”

“亲爱的，你又来了。现在追究往事也无用啊。”

伯爵夫人拍着丈夫的后背，“既然是做父亲的，就为孩子多撑一下吧，工房长。”

“孩子怎么就不为父亲多分担一些，”博朗杜安借机揽住妻子，故作委屈：“父亲也想依靠孩子啊……”

伯爵大张旗鼓地寻找长子时，斯特凡尼维安不在艾因哈特伯爵府邸内，而是正坐在邻家的凉亭里。

他没去盟友家正式拜访，只是想找个地方透透气。永恒的寒冬降临，凉亭四面过风，名副其实地冰凉。斯特凡尼维安冻得双颊发木，耳朵没了知觉，头也一阵阵地疼，但他没有动。

寒冷，有助于他整理脑中纷乱的思绪。

他从坐处看向自家宅邸。

他们都说，错不在自己。

是天气突变，是龙族狡猾。悲剧的发生不是谁的过失，而是一系列坏运气的叠加——不止父亲母亲和妹妹，连克罗德班的副官也是如此强调。

“我陪着指挥官走到了最后，想来是有资格同您这样讲的。”

葬礼过后，鲁勒特蒙红着眼睛说：“弩炮在灵灾前送来，谁也不知道后来气候会变成那样。大家都在着急救灾，没有及时试射，要说责备，我们才最该在这点上责备自己。事实上，最开始若不是您的弩炮，我们恐怕没有一人能够生还。您像指挥官一样救下了很多人，请千万、千万不要因为没做错的事折磨自己。”

他的话却开解不了斯特凡尼维安分毫。军需请求的流程他都懂，可那些刻板的规则落在血亲身上，他还是无法自控地想到机工房自己桌边堆着的冬季机油。就在那儿，已经想到了，都准备好了，只差送过去。不需要等克罗德班来发正式请求，只差他主动送过去。但他有一个灵感亟待写下，写下后又急需验证。脑中被占满时，身外事瞬间全都消失，回神过来后，无法逆转的事已经发生。

“哥哥，不要这样想。”

拉妮艾特启程返回云顶营地前拥抱了他，在他肩头说：“克罗德班是我的哥哥，你也是。 他和我都不乐意看到你这样将自己逼入绝路。你记得的，全家人里，克罗德班哥哥最支持你的工作，他坚信你会成就伟大的事业，会挽救很多骑兵的性命。”

可那么多能够救下的人里，我却唯独没能救到他、我自己的亲弟弟。

斯特凡尼维安仰着头，把双臂盖在眼睛上。

如果。

如果自己没有突然冒出灵感，如果自己没有对机工技术产生兴趣，如果自己好好地作为继承人当上骑士站到战场，克罗德班就不会死。

家族的第三子，本不用承担什么重大的责任，本可以轻松快乐地过完长长的一生，却先因为自己逃避生就的位置而不得不站在最危险的境地，再因为自己的疏忽而痛苦地死去。

这算什么长兄，这算什么未来家主。

错不在没有提前送去补给，错也不在机工技术，那么，是不是错在他没有走命运为他铺就的道路？是不是战死的本该是自己，而不是自己的弟弟？

“斯特凡尼维安？”

有人站近了，叫着他的名字。艾因哈特家的继承人放下手臂，看向来人。

是阿图瓦雷尔。和他同龄、同地位、走着“正统”骑士道路的、福尔唐家的继承人。

“为什么坐在这里。”黑发青年开口，“今天格外冷，快进府邸吧。”

“你又为什么在这儿？”斯特凡尼维安问。

“刚刚替父亲去拜会艾因哈特伯爵大人，”阿图瓦雷尔斟酌一下，“协商军务。不过卫兵说伯爵大人现在正在忙机工房的事情，我便想在伯爵大人空出时间前回来做一些其他安排，刚好看到了你。”

金发青年看向别处：“说得这么客气。父亲肯定正在气冲冲地找我呢。”

实情确如此，阿图瓦雷尔也没有否认：“时局艰难，伯爵大人一人很难把持诸多事务。父亲和我都希望尽可能地帮助到盟友，”他示意斯特凡尼维安随他起身进屋，“但同时盟友自己也要保重身体啊。”

艾因哈特家的继承人不理会他的好意：“就让我坐在这儿吧。”

“如果你坚持。”

黑发青年说完，并没有离开，而是坐到了斯特凡尼维安身边。

“我没要求你陪我。”

阿图瓦雷尔少见地流露出促狭：“这是我家的凉亭。”

“小气。”

“你才是。”黑发青年想到什么，微微笑了，“小时候我想分给你们兄弟一些玻璃弹子，你不要也就算了，也不许我给奥瓦埃尔，好像怕我把他贿赂走一样。”

斯特凡尼维安没有接话，阿图瓦雷尔径自说下去。

“当时你有奥瓦埃尔和克罗德班两个弟弟，总是趾高气昂，每每有比不过我的事情时总会拿出来当例子，说哈罗妮更眷顾你。”

金发青年苦涩地开口：“哈。难道不是？她真的眷顾我，让我有合理的理由远离战场，在安全的地方搞自以为是的‘事业’。而我弟弟，却不得不替我……迎来这样一个结局。”

“替你？”

阿图瓦雷尔讶异地看过去，“斯特凡尼维安，这其中没有——”

“我都知道。”青年闭起眼睛，又睁开，“我都知道，但我想不明白。他本不应该以这样的方式回来……你没看见他的样子，没看见拉妮以为他也休假回家时有多高兴，我……”

“无法预料的事，哪有什么本该本不该。”

黑发青年身子前倾，双手交握：“千年圣战、灵灾，战争和灾难里没有道理可讲。在枭巢，我们为预防帝国的轰炸，做的准备已经够多了，可还是有救不到的人、做不到的事、阻止不了的发生。”

他叹口气，听身边人仍旧不声不响，又挺直脊背抬头看向穹顶。

“大局不提，只说……我的母亲。斯特凡尼维安，她毋须上战场，也‘本不该’这么早离世，不是么？但结果如何，你也已看到。这些年来，我在心底责怪过很多人，先是犯下过错的父亲，再是祈求过弟弟妹妹的自己，甚至也曾有过和你类似的想法。”

阿图瓦雷尔转过头看着对方：“我想，是不是那个‘本不该来到世上的人’取代了她的位置，是不是我的愿望带走了她的生命。如果我早知道支付代价的是我的母亲，我不会去祈求。可是，谁能真的‘早知道’？”

“我们的情况不是一回事。”

斯特凡尼维安别开脸，“伯爵夫人的事，我感到很遗憾。但，追根溯源，伯爵大人的决定救过弗朗塞尔的命。理智再分得清开始的不该和结局的不公，情感上我们都有更偏向的人……”

他又转回来：“抱歉，我这么说，太不顾虑你的感受了。”

阿图瓦雷尔微微摇头：“所以是一样的，斯特凡尼维安。”

“你说克罗德班‘替你’，那么想想吧，假设那日牺牲在战场上的是你，他又会是怎样的感受？他有敬他爱他、不愿失去他的人，你也有。悲恸不会因谁代替谁而消失，只是从一群人转移到了另一群人。母亲离世，我为她落泪；我若替母亲而死，她又该是何等痛苦？是不是也会像你我一样，沉溺于无法实现的‘如果’，而活成与逝者的愿望背道而驰的样子。”

“可……阿图瓦雷尔，可那是他的愿望。我的愿望却是他能好好活着。”

黑发青年温和地发出长叹。

“至亲至爱间，对彼此的愿望都是一样。卫月解体结束后，我们清理废墟残骸，那么多的死亡之中亦有不少幸存之人。或是母亲护着孩子，或是丈夫护着妻子，或是兄弟护着姐妹，或是子女护着双亲。斯特凡尼维安，你知道吗，那时我突然觉得，让自己挂怀的人能够活下来，正是世界上最无私也最自私的愿望。”

“无私是他们没有想到自身的存续，自私是他们只想着至亲至爱而彻底剥夺对方实现自己愿望的可能。但又有什么办法？这愿望会用生死分出胜负。死去的人，心满意足；活着的人，余生痛苦。可这因果并不合理：一开始他们舍命去救人，是为了让救下的人活在悲恸之中吗？”

“不是……”

“没错，不是。所以，别让这情况发生在你身上。他不是为了让你自责、让你被无法逆转的事情困住双足才做出了那个选择。我能够明白，他的亲哥哥一定比我更明白。”

阿图瓦雷尔看着斯特凡尼维安：“不，其实你一直都明白，只是……没法接受。”

“是，我没法，但也不得不……因为我只能接受，而无权驳斥。”

“生与死，是神的造业，不是人能触碰的领域。”

“哈罗妮在上，真不知道她是眷顾我，还是憎恨我。”

一滴眼泪从斯特凡尼维安脸上划下，“没有‘拥有’，又谈何‘失去’，是不是。”

黑发青年转过头，没有注目邻家继承人的失态：“是。”

“可即使有‘早知道’，我们……”

剩下的话，斯特凡尼维安没有出口。阿图瓦雷尔却了然地点头：“会的。”


	43. 变化/Change

艾因哈特家的长子终于回去了机工房主持工作。

工房的人们见过噩耗传来时技术主任的反应，又接连很久都没见斯特凡尼维安露面，个个都害怕他做出什么傻事来。继承人在新技术上的聪慧有目共睹，性格上认死理的一面也是众所皆知——在伊修加德这样一个以血统和传统为万事之先的宗教国家，既得利益者却带头革新，不可不谓异象。此前既已是要常年面对家人甚至固有观念的压力，现在亲弟弟的离世恐怕更一下子将机工技术的未来推进最艰难的境地。

继承人有继承人的位置和责任。

以往家族骑兵团由克罗德班把持，现下不得已，又由博朗杜安重新管理。然而待时局稍稍稳定些，难保家主不会彻底强硬起来，把长子摁回他“该坐”的位置之中。

毕竟，能为他分担这份职责的人已经没了。

种种思虑之外，机工房的人们见到斯特凡尼维安出现在工作场时都不由得先松了一口气：家族长子依旧憔悴，但不像仍沉溺在悲伤中无法自拔的样子。众人纷纷放下手中活计，上前问候。关切的目光交织中，金发青年低声感谢了下属和工人们：“谢谢。这段日子，辛苦你们了。”

工人们都不把他当高高在上的贵族，此刻挤过来挨个给他油渍麻花的拥抱：“小安，说什么见外话，应该的。回来就好，回来就好啊。”

“现在是在做新的对龙弩炮吗？”

“是的。”立刻有技术人员上前汇报，“是福尔唐家的订单。”

“配送地？”

对方踟蹰了一下：“中央高地。”

斯特凡尼维安没露出他预想中的悲恸失态：“是新建的巨龙首营地。灵灾前的设计需要时时配送冬季机油，太延误战机。我们得在材料上重新开发，再着手制作。”

“是！”技术人员振奋起来，“您不在的期间，我们也测试了一些材料，并且参考了团……”他的声音又低了下去，“团长旧部的反馈……”

“然后？”

“是！有这两种金属不易冷脆和形变，或许可以制成合金。”

斯特凡尼维安扎起头发：“动手实验吧。还有——”

他回身看着机工房仰仗着他的人们：“不必顾虑我而回避已经发生的事。该提供的信息，该有的调查，都不许避讳。是我的错也好，不是我的错也罢，既然无论如何都已无法逆转，就……从中寻求避免悲剧的办法吧。”

虽然是太过悲伤的经验，虽然是太过残酷的结果。

但这是生者才能体会到的苦痛，是活着的证明。现实再会刺痛内心，仍必须面对，因为这已是奢侈，已是亡者所不能之事。

艾因哈特家的孩子们，各自都悄然起了变化。

奥瓦埃尔再去云顶营地，想像往常一样和妹妹调笑一番，却觉得自己的挑衅和笑话听上去都那么刻意和尴尬。而以往总会反唇相讥的拉妮艾特，也再没有了那股娇蛮的劲头，只是微微笑着摇头：“成熟点吧，哥哥。”

她确实变得非常成熟，不再有和十九岁末尾相称的跳脱灵动，而多了许多与年龄不符的沉稳柔和。

奥瓦埃尔和营地的骑兵们都相熟，私下探听了一圈，回去皇都时找到自己的长兄，原委未出口先是一声长叹。

“我不知道这算好还是不好。”次子的话开始得没头没脑，“她说没事，表面看着也确实是没事，可……唉……但她，她越来越不像以前的她，反而越发像他。”

斯特凡尼维安手中的工作没停下来：“你指什么？”

“性格、对待下属的方式，各种各样的细节。仔细想想，那个妹妹从没对我这么温柔过，每次我们吵得不可开交，都是他进来仲裁。现在……我们再没能吵起来过，是不是因为……”

长兄没有接话，次子继续道：“可我看她也不是刻意在回避和他有关的事情。拉妮远比我以为的要坚强明理，只是不知道我看到的是真的如此，还是她强迫自己在外人面前变成这样以让大家心安。回来时我就在想，是不是我们两个哥哥没有他可靠，她才迅速变成这副再也不撒娇任性的样子。这算是事实吧，他那样的决心和勇气，我真的没有。”

“但我又想，拉妮并不是想要我们成为他，所以她自己变成了他的样子。他的沉着坚定，都在她身上活了过来。我……”

奥瓦埃尔吸了一下鼻子：“不知道是难过还是高兴。越看她那样，越明白他是真的走了。不是远赴驻地、聚少离多，是真的已不在这世上，再无法相见。可是越看她的变化，也越明白他真的活过、并留下了什么。最近我和她说话，总觉得是在同他说，但……很矛盾，我想见他，也想见我的妹妹。她说过自己不会为他而活，可她却活成了他，这又算什么。”

“算什么，也只能由拉妮自己决定。奥瓦埃尔，即使我们看不过去，强迫她变回自己从前的样子，也不可能做到。”

“是，是，我都明白，可又总觉得不能就这么放着。”

“只能顺其自然。”

“就是什么都不管？”

“管不了啊。”长子苦笑，“你讲拉妮讲得自认客观，可你自己的变化，你又觉察到了吗？以往你可不会因为妹妹的事情特地跑回皇都汇报。这也是借口吧，你想看看我怎么样，才把拉妮的事情拿出来说。”

理由被拆穿，次子也不觉尴尬：“是。我不放心她，更不放心你。你这个人，看上去随性，责任心却重，心里想的全然不是什么轻松的东西，最小的那个也是。”

奥瓦埃尔双手抱臂，摇起了头：“我看他还没接受事实。唉，这时候还是两难，不知是希望他彻底明白好，还是就一直这么不明白下去好。”

“顺其自然。”长子又恢复了手中的工作，“明白或不明白，都不在别人的道理如何，而在自己能不能说服自己、肯不肯让自己去接受。”

钢卫塔失陷、骑兵团团长阵亡的震荡还未随时间流逝而淡去，中央高地再次传来了噩耗。

失去指挥官、军事统筹陷入混乱的期间，艾因哈特家负责驻守的另一座要塞石卫塔也被龙族侵占。朝、暮、石、钢，护卫着皇都的四座对空要塞中，三座已不堪担负其建设初衷。与被灵灾封冻的暮卫塔不同，钢石二塔是被宿敌龙族摧毁和占据，对龙要塞反成龙族据点，对伊修加德人来说简直是天大的侮辱。一时口诛笔伐艾因哈特伯爵的声浪比之泽梅尔前伯爵一意推进要塞工程时更甚，连带早年博朗杜安在芬戴尔的懦弱行为也被一并翻出并放大。上至贵族晚宴，下到街头巷尾，对艾因哈特家的声讨永远是人们的首要话题。

家族中人无一不遭受影响，风口浪尖的博朗杜安更是越发表现得低声下气，再没有什么不能放下的大贵族面子。盟友福尔唐家已经应允在巨龙首营地重建完成后夺回钢卫塔，不好再加重负担。伯爵只得去求财力丰厚、兵强马壮的泽梅尔与狄兰达尔两家。

两位伯爵都礼貌地表示自家领地亦在灵灾中受害严重，需要评估情况再决定能否相助。或真或假地听对方表示自家亦过得很惨后，博朗杜安无奈地告别，知道这样没有意义的来往还得重复上好多次，对方才会倨傲地出手，以不情愿施舍的姿态卖出一个大大的人情。

政局上没有永恒的胜败，只有永恒的制衡。灵灾前泽梅尔伯爵用领地来交换兵力，现在自己手中的筹码远不如泽梅尔伯爵，必须小心地应对。土地、人民、生命，这些东西的价值不可计量。与之相比，陪陪笑脸、说说好话、卖一卖惨、放低身段，都是无本万利之举。

博朗杜安爱自己名门贵族的地位、爱自己的性命、爱自己的面子，却不会为面子而强撑、咬牙做出本可避免的牺牲。他一向活得灵活柔软，这点在以前总为自己的年少的子女们所诟病，现在孩子们看他的努力，却又生出些理解来。

谁不是一边椎心泣血，一边笑脸迎人。

家主失去下属，父亲失去儿子。两个悲剧叠加，他该比谁都难过，他让那个名字出口时，也当是更希望自己不必用他来当做求援的理由。可是没有办法，家主不把这苦吞下，谁来替他吞？父亲不故作坚强，谁来支撑妻儿？

一直陪伴在父母身边的弗朗塞尔看得最真切。

伊修加德的贵族家庭，无法继承家族的孩子们或建功立业独立出去，或依附自己继任家主的长兄，靠定额的给养生活。说是定额，每月的基准却也远远高于平民家庭一年所得，终归是无需工作且衣食无忧。艾因哈特家子女众多、关系亲厚，夫妇二人也未曾强制过幺子有所作为：他性格温和沉静，信仰亦虔诚，将来即使不依附斯特凡尼维安，想必也会去成为修道士，为散播神意而奉献一生。

父亲母亲、哥哥姐姐，自觉或非自觉地为最小的孩子构建了远离危险的温室，确保他所见俱是世间最美好的一面。弗朗塞尔对恶意的无知，在小时候被绑架时就可见一斑。然而即使发生过那样的险情，事后听到过不堪的猜测，男孩所铭记的仍是世间之美、无私之爱——他的朋友亲身挡在射向他的箭簇之前。他人的义举盖过了自身深陷险境的恐惧，更让男孩坚信，世上有多少恶，相对地，就有多少善。

可那真的只是非常少有的、幸运的情况。

他们都活了下来，才成就了好的结局。“善”与“义”并非保命的符咒，现实亦与故事不同，不是好人就会长命、坏人遭遇天诛。克罗德班哥哥，他救下了那么多人，大部分人讨论的却都是要塞失陷、荣誉扫地。他们看的不是人格，他们看的是只是结果。结果不好，人格就一同被忽视、被否定。再声嘶力竭地试图正名，收获的却也不过是怜悯，而非理解。

何其不公啊。

男孩黑白分明的世界，因为亲哥哥的离世而灰暗一片、混沌不清。克罗德班是真正的好人，身为血亲的弗朗塞尔再清楚不过，可他的结局、他焦黑的尸身却远不似书中所歌颂的献身一般美丽。亲人凄惨的离世撕开了瑰丽梦境的一角，冥冥之中有谁告诉他：这才是现实。

需要多大的勇气和多大的决心，才能成就至善？

它一点都不美，一点都无法给家人以慰藉——在“我为他感到骄傲”之前，永远是“我希望他活着”。可以卑劣、可以懦弱，可以不再符合一切“好”的定义，只要他活着。

那他也不再是克罗德班。

男孩日日夜夜地困在思维的死局之中，找不到出路。天真是奢侈，他一直活在奢侈之中，竟以为这就是世界本来的面貌。现实之中，没有等式。人们制定规则又利用规则，人们创造言语又扭曲言语，人们畏惧死亡又歌颂死亡，坏人占尽利益，好人吃尽苦果。

所以他们都不希望他看到。至少还该有人坚信美好，至少还可以有人保有纯真。

但，这样下去不行。

只有一人的幸免不能叫做幸福，无知亦不是理所应当。“世界不是我想象的那个样子”，不该成为畏缩不前、不去“把世界变成我想象的样子”的理由。生在轻松的位置，不代表就可以无视己身以外的苦痛，自欺欺人地独自快活。正教教义不是如此，生而为人，也不可以如此。

应对的办法，问题的答案，人人各不同。父母兄姐，各自都因克罗德班的离世而产生变化，自己也不该永远困在温室之中，心安理得地忽略掉窗外的天寒地冻。那些美与丑、善与恶，在书本之中，亦在书本之外，得用自己的双眼去看、去了解、去验证，才能明白为什么他做出了那样的选择。

“父亲，请让我同行吧。”

博朗杜安准备前往中央高地整理驻兵时，他的幺子这样请求道。


	44. 阻力/Obstruction

钢卫塔与石卫塔相继失守，艾因哈特家在中央高地的驻所只剩下天火要塞群。要塞群分布分散，各自面积亦不大。博朗杜安本来以为兵力四散才显稀少，待整合完毕后见到残兵数量，心重重地一跳，而后深深地沉了下去。

驻守尚可，夺还要塞根本不可能。

人数之外，低迷的士气更不宜他们再犯险境。伯爵亲身慰问安抚，竟完全没有让骑兵们振作起来——将领、榜样、偶像，这些精神力量对于士兵而言至关重要，可现在，艾因哈特家的骑兵一样都没有了。

博朗杜安也只能把叹息深埋心中，让各个小队长带军休息。夺还要塞一事一时半刻不成，只得以后再从长计议。

“补给怎么样？”伯爵问天火要塞群的会计克拉韦兰。

“倒还不必担忧。”会计道，“毕竟本来要送往钢卫塔石卫塔的——啊，属下失言。”

“事实如此，不怪你。”博朗杜安想了一想，“规划好之后，结余都送去巨龙首营地。那边有建设任务，以后夺还钢卫塔也要仰仗他们，此时必须主动一些。”

“是。”

“来时只见到轮值骑兵，我得再去和营地的指挥官正式打个招呼。”

“怎好劳动您亲自出面……！”克拉韦兰惶恐万分，“伯爵大人，您——”

“有必要。”博朗杜安保养良好的面容上有一丝细不可见的憔悴，“是释出诚意，也是……催促吧。要塞总是越早回到自己手中越好。”

“是。辛苦您了。我这就差人去营地传信，您请先行歇息。”

伯爵看看窗外天色，点头：“也对，晚间突然拜访实在失礼。弗朗塞尔，来。”

他招呼自己身后凝神倾听上下级对话的幺子，“我们去指挥官的住所。”

天火要塞群的指挥官住所在山上，行路陡峭，陆行鸟车很难上去。父子二人和陪同随从顶风冒雪步行很久，抵达目的地后各自都喘了好一阵。

博朗杜安是养尊处优久疏锻炼，弗朗塞尔则从未在如此严苛的环境中行进过。

现在少年回忆儿时的贵族狩猎，觉得和切实的前哨真是大不同。前者是娱乐，后者是战争，而战争中没法讲究门面排场，平民如此，贵族也是一样。

艾因哈特家的幺子看着住所简陋的房间，目瞪口呆。

“吓一跳吧。”他的父亲边脱掉外套边试图活跃气氛，“要塞不比宅邸，卧室餐厅厨房都职责分明。这里是能省则省，床铺、办公桌、厨房、餐厅都在一室。”

“是不是因为……要时刻准备着打仗？”

“没错，”随从往壁炉中添了柴，博朗杜安边凑过去烤火，边回答儿子的问题：“睡觉时、进餐时、办公时，都是战时。一旦有紧急情况，指挥官却在他处，耽误的时机就是一条条人命。”

“哥哥姐姐他们……”

“都一样。”伯爵轻叹一声，“这里空间狭小，取暖容易许多。钢卫塔那样的大型塔楼，冬天是非常难熬的。拉妮那里是新营地，更没有几间像样驻所。虽然不下雪，但气温比库尔札斯高不到哪里去，很多骑兵都还住在帐篷中，也不好过。”

“无法新建一些驻所吗？像巨龙首营地那样。”

博朗杜安遣退了随从，怜爱地看着小儿子：“弗朗塞尔，我们没有钱了。”

“怎么会……”贵族幺子睁大眼睛，“我们生活得并不铺张啊。”

“旧领地现在受灵灾影响，收不上来什么税；新领地云海没有伊修加德住民，遑论税收，反靠自家供着。你哥哥的葬礼办得虽简朴，给殒命兵士的家眷们发放补偿却是一笔巨大开销。两座要塞，死了多少人……对龙兵器也是先制作后付款。大贵族间向来如此，我们又有求于人，哪好上门催债，唉。”伯爵压低了声音，“面上看着还明朗，实际家底都快掏空了。”

“原来这么、这么艰难……”弗朗塞尔垂下头，“父亲，我该更节俭一些才是。”

“你能花多少钱。”博朗杜安反倒笑起来，像对小孩子一般揉着十七岁幺子的头发，“放心吧，情况再严苛，养你到老的钱还是足够，这点上相信父亲。”

“不。”

弗朗塞尔摇头，“啊，并非是不相信您。但……父亲，我不想就这么被您养到老。”

“说得也是。”伯爵点头，“父亲定然要走在你的前面。但斯特凡尼维安也会继续——”

“不是。”少年激烈地否认，“我也该为家族做些事、出份力！哥哥姐姐他们……在这么严酷的环境里日夜坚守，我又怎好心安理得地享受非自己劳动所得。”

“他们也不是非吃苦不可，反倒像爱吃苦才去吃。”

做父亲的安慰儿子：“哥哥们不说，你姐姐本可以回家做个淑女，早早嫁人过轻松日子，她自己要做骑士，谁拦得了？当年若不是克罗德班劝住了，拉妮还要往最前线跑呢。轻松的路她不走，偏要驻在苦寒之地，又能怪谁？你是小儿子，依附家族是再正常不过的事。父亲莫说不需要你做什么，要是真有必要，也早就直接告诉你了。”

“可……！”弗朗塞尔没想到自己志愿提供帮助竟先收获拒绝，“可我也是艾因哈特。时局艰难，更该为家族……”

“弗朗塞尔，你得明白，不止你的长兄长姐，大贵族家的幺子，尤其像我们家这般儿女众多的，也都有自己的位置和限制。”

博朗杜安收敛笑容，“进神学院、做学术，这些都是正统、体面的选择。你若出去做事，却是坐实了家道中落。连本可清闲度日的人都沦落到为糊口而抛头露面，这颜面丢得可比我对其他伯爵低头要大得多。”

午夜已过，弗朗塞尔躺在硬邦邦的床铺上，无法阖眼。

博朗杜安怕小儿子生病，把最好的房间留给他，炉火也烧得很旺。然而让他清醒到现在的，并非严苛的气候和条件，而是父亲早前话中的真实。

认知也有层次之分。幻梦被兄长的亡故撕裂后，踏上前哨的震撼还未消化完全，舆论风评一事又闯进脑海。

仔细想来，父亲的话并不算错。

颜面、排场，贵族重视的这些东西，不光是享乐那么简单，而是士气的一种。领主的体面佐证了领地的富庶安定，那些面上的光彩，正如同神祇之于信徒，领袖之于下属，是相互成就、相互映照的。而且须得是一个更高层次的存在，才让人得以从心仰视、得以从心维护：或地位、或道德、或武力，甚至仅仅是身高或面貌出众——人们总是乐于围在某一方面的上位者身边。

择优而仕。谁不愿意锦上添花、追随光辉伟大的存在；谁又乐于雪中送炭、倾其所有扶持将倾的大厦。

这是人之常情，无法苛责，父亲自身更是再清楚不过。他在伯爵大人们面前低声下气，在下属和骑兵那里仍然挺直脊梁，做出能够挽回失败的姿态。没有钱了——这对建国骑士后嗣、四大家族家主之一来说该是多难以为继的现实，但抚恤金仍足额发放了下去。

倾颓的塔楼可以重建，碎裂的民心不能；被占的要塞可以夺回，失去的信念不能。

体面、传统，必须要维持。异常会引发猜忌，猜忌会动摇坚信。领主需要领民来供养，领民也需要领主作为靠山——靠山就算空了，也只能空在背后，示人的那面，仍必须稳定高耸。

而自己的“清闲无忧”，正是示人的那一面。

“我没有想到过……”少年喃喃自语。

没有想到过，这份轻松是奢侈，更是必要；行动起来的阻力出自己身对现实的无知无查，也出自整个阶级社会对他身份地位的注目与默认。

次日早晨，父子二人一照面，各自都发觉对方没有睡好。

博朗杜安心中压着很多事，弗朗塞尔也不遑多让。两人在随从的服侍下默默洗漱进餐后，即刻按昨日的计划前往巨龙首营地。

陆行鸟车沿着哈尔德拉斯行军道一路向前，新要塞的轮廓逐渐出现在视野里。

风雪仍未停歇，巨龙首营地刚落成的高墙在晦暗天光中尤其显得阴沉肃穆。去往天火要塞群时一行人马自西侧入正门出，没有仔细看上一看。现下由沿路的伊修加德国旗引导着直面威严的正门，确让人瞬时产生紧绷感。

外墙哨卡肩负军事任务，是最先落成的。里面的主体建筑刚刚起了地基，工人们不管天气恶劣，高声喊着号子在拉往地面运土的滑轮绳索。阵阵呼喊中，有一个声音格外熟悉，弗朗塞尔不由得多往声源处看了一眼。

不看则已，一看之后，向来温言细语的贵族幺子竟大声惊叫：“奥尔什方？！”

他的声音全然无法盖过工地的噪音，可巧刚是清空滑车再往下放的时机，那人擦着汗往陆行鸟车看了一眼，神情瞬间明朗，洪亮地招呼回去：“弗朗塞尔！”

被唤到名字的人还未待反应，身边的艾因哈特伯爵先震惊无比：“哈罗妮在上，我都没有认出来。怎么混在工人里面了？”

说话间，奥尔什方已经跑了过来，轻车熟路地牵住陆行鸟的缰绳停驻：“伯爵大人，久疏问候。指挥官在临时作战指挥室，鸟车不好过去，由我引您步行吧。”

博朗杜安承了他的好意，下车后边走边闲谈：“不做骑士，改行当建筑工匠了？”

银发青年爽朗地跟着打趣：“哪里，那些复杂的算式我可学不会，出份劳力罢了。”

两家孩子儿时来往甚密，奥尔什方又对弗朗塞尔有救命之恩，博朗杜安看对方也像看自己亲近的小辈，一时间忘却正事只顾家长里短。然而话题触及数月前过世的克罗德班，气氛霎时凝重。

钢卫塔被毁、石卫塔被占、指挥官殒命、资金短缺……恼人的困局蜂拥而至。

一行人各怀顾虑，不约而同地沉默下来。好在都相熟，不语总好过场面上的“节哀”——这句话总是叫人难以回答。“谢谢”吗？有什么可谢。“好的”吗？应承下来也无法做到啊。

“他是位真正的英雄。”

伯爵进到临时作战指挥室前，奥尔什方郑重地说。

博朗杜安点点头，又摇摇头，苦笑一下。他听得出对方言语真诚，因此而寻不到合适的、场面化的反应，最终只得含混带过。

人前只能有场面，不能有真心。

可开门的瞬间他还是悄声嘀咕了什么，简易木门和地面摩擦出很大的声音，弗朗塞尔和奥尔什方都没能听清。

他说：

“但父母只想要活着的孩子，不想要死去的英雄。”


	45. 决心/Determination

伯爵与营地指挥官商议支援事宜，弗朗塞尔并非相关人员，不好在场。逮住这个机会，银发青年提出带朋友在新营地逛逛。

骑士自有使命。奥尔什方成年出师后，两人见面的机会并不多，大部分往来依靠书信。青年性格偏于外向，行动快于言语，起初对需要斟酌词句逐行完成的书面表达总有些提不起劲头。但往来几次后，却又渐渐觉出其中趣味。弗朗塞尔从不挑拣他跳脱琐碎的叙事，对每一点牢骚和感慨都认真提出自己的见解，如此，他也享受起等待信使来访的日子。

然而克罗德班亡故后，弗朗塞尔再没寄来回信。少有的闲暇时光里，奥尔什方数度提笔，想送去一封表达安慰的信函。羽毛笔每每蘸了墨水点在信纸上，直到洇出一个黑色的圆，心中的话还是无法落到笔尖。

青年团起一张又一张的废纸，知道自己又做了无用功。

悲伤无法被言语抹平。这点，幼年亲历过母亲离世的他最为清楚。沉溺于失去的人，最需要的是陪伴，可他有任务在身，无法为朋友做到这点。

“所以真要感谢伯爵大人带你过来。”

奥尔什方边说信的事，边用身体为少年挡着扑面而来的风雪。要塞外围刚刚完成，骑兵和工匠们都得以先搬进比帐篷更坚固防风的石建筑内，青年先要带朋友前去的，正是自己的房间。

房间也是临时居所，陈设比天火要塞群更加简陋，且空间也不是一人独享。兵营的双层床挨墙摆了几排，那上面并无床褥，只有枕头和被子。有人穿着链甲，在打震天的鼾；有人凑在壁炉前边添柴边和身边人说话。室内嘈杂，但睡着的人都没被响动惊醒。

天冷不好开窗，房间内空气污浊。身在其中的人尚不觉，从外面进来，任谁都要皱皱眉。奥尔什方平日不在乎，今天招待友人，就有些尴尬：“抱歉，我们现在任务比较重，个人卫生方面……”

弗朗塞尔摇了摇头：“我明白。不要紧的。”

“吓一跳吗？”

少年笑笑，“昨天父亲这么问，今天你也这么问。”

他环视四周，“说没被吓到，是假的。我对战争没什么浪漫的幻想，但觉得至少指挥官和队长的住处会好一些，显然不是如此。”

“哈哈，睡到硬板床了吧。”奥尔什方手脚麻利地拿起一直座在炉灶上的热水壶，为自己和朋友弄了两杯热饮，“羽毛枕头，天鹅绒垫子，统统没有，无一例外。睡得太踏实，可是会要命的。”

“可不休息好，战时能撑得住吗？”

“所以平时要使劲吃、使劲喝，把休息缺掉的那部分找补回来。”佐证言语般，银发青年潦草地吹吹杯中热气就凑上嘴唇，果不其然烫了舌头，“嘶……说句不好听的，有时人得活得像牲口一样粗糙，才能适应战场。”

他的话并没立即收到回应。奥尔什方抬眼，见朋友捧着杯子，直直盯着氤氲的热气。

那是对方怀有心事、酝酿语言时的习惯。青年心下了然，没有催促，只自顾自啜饮手中的那杯。

“我以为，封爵是奖励。”

自己杯中空了一半，金发少年才开口。

“可奖励不该是好的吗？不该是锦衣玉食、欢歌笑语吗？可你、可哥哥姐姐却都过着远比在府邸时更艰辛的生活，还要时时刻刻面对死亡的威胁，甚至……这不对，比起奖励，更像惩罚。”

青年眨了眨眼睛，有点没理解友人的语义：“封爵？我的骑士爵？”

“是。”

“咦？骑士爵和惩………啊……啊！是这个意思。”

奥尔什方先小声咳了一下，继而爆发出大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，还真的！伯爵大人刚才原来也是在打趣这点，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“倒也是。”青年擦了一下笑出来的眼泪，“原以为爵士平日该是像封爵晚宴那般光鲜亮丽？不好意思，我们这儿的骑士爵也不少，有运土的有和泥浆的，还有喂鸟放羊种地的呐。”

弗朗塞尔也笑了一下：“我也知道不止爵士，连男爵子爵伯爵，在战场上很多事照样要亲力亲为，可知道和亲眼看到真是两种感受。功绩卓越才得以获封，获封的结果却是环境更坏、压力更大，我一时想不明白这因果。”

“我倒是彻底没想过。”青年兴致盎然，“嗯，真是有意思。获封那时、出师之后，我知道自己一定会去杀龙甚至杀人，但确实从没想到会成为建筑工匠。”

“所以，我想不明白。”弗朗塞尔微微摇头，“帮帮我吧。”

“没问题，你说。”

“那些工作是必须你来做的吗？”

“必须不必须……”青年挠挠头，“好像怎么讲都可以。骑兵们参与劳作了，要塞就会建成得更快，然后能够更好地保护民众；要说不必须，似乎也没错。毕竟我们的主要任务是警戒和战斗。”

“也就是说，你主动揽下了自己本不必去做的事。”金发少年轻叹，“真是你的作风。”

“有能帮上忙的地方却不伸手，这我可做不到。换做你，你也不能。”

“那奖励的意义何在，先前辛苦训练甚至冒生命危险救人的价值又何在，不是为了能有更轻松安全的未来么。没有条件受训的民众为了糊口，不得已才做这些重体力劳动。你已在更高的位置，你的帮忙，除了感激之外不会给你带来额外的好处，反倒是对自己的拖累。”

“感激就已经足够。但不是为了他人的感激才如此。”奥尔什方看着好友，“世人看重结果、看重所得，并不代表过程中没有让人满足的东西。”

“那么……”

弗朗塞尔迎上对方的目光：“那么即使是那样的折磨和痛苦，最后甚至面目全非，哥哥也是满足的吗……”

银发青年张了张嘴，末了却抛出一个问题：“要不要去看一看钢卫塔？”

他不待友人回答，径自取了两件能抵御风雪的毛皮大衣：“看看吧，从这里的外围哨卡能够看到。”

巨龙首营地外围的东侧哨卡，正对着地势较高的神意之地。

昔日钢卫塔耸峙的地方只余残破外墙和歪斜的副塔，在茫茫风雪中好似巨兽豁开的嘴，透露出阴森诡谲。曾经肩负重责、为国民们所仰赖的对空要塞，在失落了驻军后不过是耻辱的象征、令人厌弃的废墟。

这就是克罗德班的死地。

少年在雪帽下面抬眼，感觉仍不真切。灵灾之前，天气晴好的时候，从府邸阁楼能清晰地看到钢卫塔顶金色的大型对龙弩炮。而现今风雪隔断两地，塔楼也无影无踪，与其说是突变，更像一场噩梦。

“那天雪停之后，我们看到的钢卫塔就已经变成了这样。”

身边友人的声音低沉：“弗朗塞尔，已故之人的感受，没人可以忖度。他满足与否，只有他自己知道。我只能告诉你我自己的想法。”

“当时暴风雪突降，工事无法进展，骑兵和工匠们挤在一处。大家都很害怕，这样的天气不会有好事。外墙还没建起来，最坚固的建筑不过是为年迈的指挥官搭建的木头房子。军备是灵灾前的配置，补给是我们自己猎的野物，求援信号打出去也不会有人看到，看到也没法及时赶来。我们聚在一起，所有人都在祈祷，祈祷千万不要在这时有战事发生。”

“之后的事你也知道了。”

奥尔什方望着前方残破的要塞，“克罗德班是你的哥哥，也是和我一起长大的朋友。失去他，我同样难过，叹过世事不公。但我也得诚实地告诉你，当那夜过去而我们营地安然无恙时，我感到庆幸。”

“听上去很不合适，是吧。我们庆幸自身的幸存，就好像在庆幸灾难降临到了他处。这感觉涌现后，大脑立刻提供很多合理的解释来为想法开脱：我们根本没有足以抵御龙族的屏障和武器，如果黄龙和纳乌尔袭击的是巨龙首营地，没有一个人能像钢卫塔那般奇迹生还。他们选择了钢卫塔，才能撑过这么久，才保证了我们的安全。”

“但那不是你的过错。”弗朗塞尔低头，“龙族挑上谁作为目标，都是不幸。”

“是的，但即使明白道理，不代表不会对己身的幸运产生负罪感。”

奥尔什方侧过身子，继续道：“厚颜地说，我与克罗德班对你来说都是重要的人，择其一的对比难以说明什么。那么这样想吧，我，和一位你根本不熟悉的路人，二者之中必定有一人要遭遇不幸而死去。如果那不幸没有降临在我身上，你是否会庆幸，又是否会对那倒霉的路人心怀愧疚。”

弗朗塞尔闭上眼睛：“是。”

“正是如此。罪恶感与己身的错处并不相关。反倒是关联着自己的幸运。如果情况反过来，倒霉的人是我，那名你不认识的路人得以存活，你又会是怎样的感受？”

“我会想：为什么非得是你。”

少年摇摇头苦笑：“然后我还会想：确实就是你。即使命运选中的是那名路人，你也不会坐视不管。”

“弗朗塞尔，你哥哥就是这样的人。”

银发青年踏前了一步，“他很强，比一般人更有能力避开灾祸与死亡，但他迎了上去。要从结果看，那是否也是惩罚而非奖励？那样的天赋、出身、人望、年轻，换来这样的末路，确实让人不禁要问，生为贵族的好处在哪里，成为强者，就是为了死在弱者之前吗？”

“是啊，为什么？道理在哪里？”

少年抬起头，迎面的强风立刻掀掉了他的雪帽，疑问却似不受干扰般连篇而出：“如果说物竞天择，我能够理解。弱者会被严苛的自然所淘汰，若发生在我身上，我不会有怨言。哥哥……他的副官说，黄龙本来的目标是伊修加德，那么是不是，”他转身面对朋友，“是不是像你那时一样，为保护我这种无力战斗的弱者，哥哥才……！”

奥尔什方伸手为友人戴好帽子，温柔地揽着他背对风雪。

“弗朗塞尔，强与弱没有恒常，你口中的弱者也并非强者的负担，而是力量。”

青年的脑袋靠在少年的雪帽上：“我们若只想着自己生存，只想着将辛苦的付出化为己用，固然能够幸免于很多灾祸，但那又该是多么孤独。”

他轻叹一声，继续道：“我在那样的环境中度过童年，心中最为清楚。在我母亲离世前，我想成为骑士，能够像她口中的‘父亲’那般保护她。她离开后，我本该再没有想保护、该保护的人，但想要成为骑士的心却没有就此消失。我守护不了她，可将来，终归会再次遇到自己想要守护的人。”

“现在想想，还好有这样一个目标，才能在府邸中生活下去。还好在坚持的过程中曾有过一位善良的女士，和一个不谙世事的好孩子，把我从自我怀疑中拯救了出来。要说强弱，那时的我难道不是绝对的弱者？”

“可那只是理所应当。”雪帽之下，少年微微摇头，“换做是谁都会如此，是为人的根本。”

“也许在克罗德班看来，他也只是贯彻了为人的根本吧。弗朗塞尔，强弱与否不是靠武力来判断，而是心。你先想到自己的无力成为拖累，而不是他人不够强大无法捍卫，这已经是先人后己的表现。如果我们所有人都对强者的荫蔽心安理得，世间将会变成什么样子？我比你剑术要好，在我之上，还有剑术更佳之人，也许再再之上，有人身怀异能，能以一己之力改变世界。那么我们就该说着‘谁叫他那么厉害’而把一切苦痛都推给这个人吗？那个人就该因为自己的力量而承担本不该他面对的所有吗？如果是那样，我们不用去磨炼技术、兴建要塞。想终结战争，只要等这个最强之人出现就好了。”

“哈哈，”弗朗塞尔小声笑出来，“我们可等了千年之久呢。”

“这千年里，不敢说没人期盼过救世主，但没人因为期盼而停下脚步。你看看我们的营地。”

奥尔什方抬手指向下面，风雪之中，骑兵和工匠们仍在争分夺秒地劳作着。有辆运土的推车突然歪斜了一下，身旁经过的骑兵眼疾手快地扶住，和推车工人相视一笑，一同把车挪开。

“天灾和强敌面前，每一个人都是弱者。可即便是这样弱小的人类，也相互扶持着延续了千年。能战斗的人去战斗，能学习的人去学习，能劳动的人去劳动，大家都在做自己力所能及的事，而不去想这到底是本该还是不该，奖励还是惩罚。”

“那么……即使是我……”

少年看着营地里一个个相互帮助的身影，热血涌上心胸，“即使是剑术不佳、可能连杀敌都不敢的我，在这场战争中也有自己能做到的事吗？”

青年狡黠地笑了：“难道不是反过来。正因是剑术不佳、可能连杀敌都不敢的你，才会寻求战争之外结束战争的可能?”

“谢谢你，奥尔什方。”

弗朗塞尔挺直了脊梁：“这一次，不再是‘我想’，而是我要为家族和人民献出自己的力量。尽管不知道具体该怎样，不知父亲母亲会如何反对，外界又会如何评断，但我认为一个艾因哈特有必要站在前线，我也必须要踏出这一步。”

“你已经具有那份可能。”青年温和地说，“慈爱已是无与伦比的力量，同情和善良也是。”

“你不反对吗？”

“我自然不希望好友涉足战争，但如果那是你的决心，”奥尔什方低头看进对方眼里，“我会倾尽全力支持，并用生命保护你周全。”


	46. 暗流/Underflow

艾因哈特姐弟在各自年满二十岁和十八岁时，出任了蔷薇骑兵团团长和天火要塞群指挥官副官。

这两个决议果不其然被贵族阶级引为笑谈，称四大建国骑士之一已彻底没落，需要女人和小孩来撑场面。如此说法明显指向另外两位男性且年长的艾因哈特，而话语的源头之一此刻正站在天钢机工房内，边用手扇风边当面讲给政敌家族继承人听。

斯特凡尼维安任凭对方聒噪，没停下手中工作：并非不愿反击，而是提交日期迫在眉睫，连喝水的功夫都没有，哪还分得出余力驱赶一只苍蝇。

幸灾乐祸的金发贵族出自政敌家族泽梅尔，继承了那个血脉一贯具有的勇猛、自大和讨人嫌。这位叫提达尔格兰什·德·泽梅尔的新晋骑兵团长与艾因哈特家继承人同龄，自少年时代起就不遗余力地挑剔混迹工房的斯特凡尼维安，兢兢业业地将这一爱好坚持十年之久。而灵灾前泽梅尔向其他家族请求驰援共同夺回泽梅尔要塞时，担任家族骑兵团指挥官、视火枪使用为懦夫行径的也正是他。

当然口舌之快并不能让人平步青云。泽梅尔族人以建筑工事见长，这一优点亦体现在了提达尔格兰什身上。他虽不懂承重受力，对排兵布阵的思虑却像堆砌砖石般严丝合缝，战法上亦有带着设计感的新意。一众与他合作过的指挥官，包括已在暮卫塔故去的尤埃尔默里克和曾驻守枭巢的阿图瓦雷尔，都赞叹过对方出众的能力。

所谓瑕不掩瑜，战场上既已成绩出众，嘴巴碎一点也就算不得什么太过分的缺点。况且，提达尔格兰什不针对他人，单单、唯独对斯特凡尼维安“情有独钟”。

“我到底哪里惹到他了？”

十六岁时的继承人一头雾水地问过家中一众兄弟姐妹。十四岁的奥瓦埃尔说是两家素来不睦的传统，十二岁的克罗德班说是看不过贵族和平民混在一处自降身份，十岁的拉妮艾特说是对方脑子出了问题，八岁的弗朗塞尔则举着手中刚读完的书一本正经地总结道：“出自敌对家族的两个年轻贵族，这很可能是一个爱情悲剧的开始。”

弄坏长兄珍惜的机械人偶都没受到责罚的幺子，因为这句话在头顶挨了斯特凡尼维安一拳，书也被无情没收充作工房垫脚。被骚扰的情况一路持续到现在，仍是没有一个具体合理的理由。

“身为家族继承人窝在安全的地方，反倒让女人小孩上战场，你不觉得丢人，我都替你觉得丢人。”

提达尔格兰什傲慢地重复同样的说辞，斯特凡尼维安抽空回了一句：“那真好，有你替我丢人，我就不用丢人了。”

“你有损的不仅仅是艾因哈特的脸面，也是全体贵族的脸面。”骑兵团长忽略掉上句，继续自己的陈述，“你的弟弟妹妹也一定觉得耻辱，因为有这样窝囊的长兄，他们才不得不站到了前线。”

“我替家妹家弟感谢您对他们的关怀。”斯特凡尼维安举起扳手，“团长阁下从前线回来，就是屈尊降贵来说这个的？要是没有别的正事，就请不要站在这给我们添乱。”

工人们听技术主任这么一说，都自动自发地带着一身机油和汗味凑过来：“就是就是。”

提达尔格兰什果然后撤了好几步：“卑鄙的家伙，竟然使用穷酸气攻击！”

“好好，慢走不送。”技术主任敷衍地开口，旁边的人心领神会地拉开了门。骑兵团长还欲再说什么，工人们已经又近前几步，把门合在了他脸上：“快点出去，想冻死我们吗。”

轰走了提达尔格兰什，整个工房都停下手中工作歇了一歇。

“还真是有这种把给人添堵当使命的人啊。”

技术人员捧着咖啡摇头：“艾因哈特家怎样，哪里轮得到他泽梅尔来管。”

“但说贵族间的风评，却不得不让人担心。”年长的工人拍了一下自己的大腿，“小安，伯爵大人怎么说？会把你召回家中吗？”

“父亲还是老一套咯，这么多年我都背下来了。”斯特凡尼维安耸肩，“他也很矛盾，一方面需要我来做对龙兵器，一方面又怕我搞机工技术。家里骑兵团人数本来就不够，不能再分出去用遭人轻视的火枪——这是他的理论，但我有个不需要动用到骑兵的想法。现在还不好说，等情况好一些后再验证。”

工人们点头，又有人问：“那伯爵大人把拉妮艾特小姐和弗朗塞尔少爷送上前线，是不是也很不情愿。”

这个话题让斯特凡尼维安立刻来了劲头：“可叫你问着了。因为他们两个，家里可热闹死啦。拉妮一直有‘前科’且不说，弗朗塞尔向来对父亲母亲言听计从，谁也没想到他强硬起来会是这个样子——父亲居然说不过他呢。那孩子书读得多，旁征博引，有理有据。”他站起来模仿自己的幼弟：“‘您若提传统，那我更要说，贵族的传统正是站在人民之前。先祖在大远征时可没有躲在平民身后，怎么建国后，供养小儿子反倒成了传统？父亲，您说，到底是谁没有按传统办事？’”

工人们都举杯大笑：“不愧是小安的亲弟弟！”

“所以你们可以预见，我又是倒霉的那个。”技术主任摊手，“父亲不得已答应下来，回头又把我好一顿数落，说都是我这个大哥没有好好地带头，现在连最小最乖的那个也公然地挑战起家主权威。这讲理吗，弗朗又不是我生养的。”

“结果我这么一说，父亲更生气了，因为我们都是他的孩子，要怨还是得怨自己。哈哈，他还说：‘以后艾因哈特家也没什么传统了，他们的传统就是打破一切传统’！”

“讲得妙！”工人们又高呼一波。然而也不乏有人担心：“可弗朗塞尔少爷并不长于战斗吧。”

“他有他自己的做法。”斯特凡尼维安坐下来，神情变得柔和，“最初父亲不同意，也是因为这点。但现在几个月过去，听说要塞群的人们可很喜欢他呢。”

工房的大家像是听到自己孩子讨人喜欢一般，不约而同露出放松的笑容。

苦不是问题，战力也不是重点。人们会失去信心，无非是信心的对象不肯和自己同甘共苦。

平民如何想，还是要身在他们之中才会明白。终日在贵族阶级周旋，自然受贵族们的想法所左右。然而整个国家占大多数的，并不是统治阶级，而是平民；蕴藏着诸多可能性的，亦不是被天生的血统地位限死的贵族，还是平民。

不仅贵族们没有意识到平民的重要，平民自己也不清楚自己的能力所在。“传统”的限制，体现在社会、政体、军事、宗教、家庭的方方面面。人们一生下来，就活在具有规则的社会之中，很少有人会去质疑规则合理与否，更多的人认为存在则必然合理，进而默默地遵从着一切现有的条框。

但这其中有一个重要的因果被忽略了：规则并非存在“即”合理，却是为了“让”存在合理而设立了规则。

由谁设立？由统治阶级，也就是贵族。为了不让平民发现那个因果，为了将各种上升的渠道都握在手中，规则立在那里，限制着平民，也限制着贵族。底层的人不去想上层的人为何在上，上层的人亦不去想底层的人为何在下。即使双方都想了，仍有“血统天定，贵族是建国骑士的后裔”这一依托正教史的合理解释。

可是，凭什么？

托尔丹王受到战争女神的神启，这是君权神授；王储哈尔德拉斯将治理国家的权利交给四位骑士，这是臣权君授。看似符合逻辑的权力交接中却有一个明显得不能再明显的疑点：

谁能证明？

权力不是一个物件，神启和交接也只是人的口说。但所有人都信，从掌握权柄的贵族，到努力求生的平民，他们都认可，因为人固然可以欺骗人，交接中却有一个存在，无人敢挑战，无人敢质疑。

战神哈罗妮。

信仰，真是再便利不过的统治工具，独一宗教的伊修加德尤其如是。只要把一切规则都说成是神制定，国民们自然俯首帖耳：那是神呐，庇佑我们、守护我们的高层次存在，她公允、她慈爱、她平等，她挑拣出的人，定然是当之无愧的贵族。

若有人信仰其他宗教、其他神祇怎么办？

异端审问局会保证所有伊修加德国民信仰纯粹。

若有外邦人质疑、传播不同的思想怎么办？

伊修加德紧闭国门。

若仍有人不满贵族制度、执意要挑战权威怎么办？

让他们专注于性命攸关、迫在眉睫的外部矛盾，也就是对龙族的圣战。

若有人进入到统治阶级内部、想从上而下地改革怎么办？

历代教皇，皆出自奠定贵族社会的四大家族。

若四大家族中人有变革的想法呢？

又哪有既得利益者会把手中的权力白白给出去。

生死无常的战争之中，人们唯一的寄托就是信仰；依托着信仰，贵族将手中的权力越发紧攥；攥得越紧，越要赶更多对权力有质疑的人走上战场；走上战场，生死便只能靠神祇眷顾；眷顾他们的神祇，却同样由贵族来代言。

一个无懈可击的圆环，任一关节都不可缺少，细想起来甚至让人不寒而栗：那般强大的龙族，竟千年来都没能摧毁伊修加德。这千年里，伊修加德的阶级空前稳固，信仰空前虔诚，人民的目标空前一致。

不让战争结束的，究竟是龙，还是不希望圆环破损的，人？

强调战斗的“正面”与“公平”，是否也是如此？他们需要包装出高尚的死亡和死后的慰藉，他们需要把血腥的牺牲都描写成神圣的奉献，好让一代又一代人无怨无悔地奔赴战场。可正常人都知道，人最为宝贵的就是生命，方式不论、手段不计，活下来才是第一要务。

“正常人”，在这个全员不正常的国度里，却是“异端者”。

高高在上的统治阶级对这一切心知肚明，然而你又如何叫醒一个装睡的人？

用切肤之痛，用死亡相逼。把一个人推下万丈深渊，他还会继续装睡吗？他还能继续装睡吗？

用暴力、用内讧、用最合理的理由，让最不可能发生的事发生，让圆环内部的人，自己撕裂这死局。

历代教皇辈出的四大名门里，出现信奉并支援龙族的异端者，又将如何呢？出于对权力的贪欲，他人是会顺势将这无辜的家族蚕食殆尽，还是会出于对体面的维护，与他们共沉沦？不管何种，只要稳固千年的基本产生动摇，接下来的事情都会远比现在好办得多。

缺口已经出现了：有一个家族已呈现不可挽回的颓势，那么在其穷途末路时无论发生什么，都算不得让人意外的事。

黑暗中注视着伊修加德的一双双眼睛，已看见了此后的将由他们一手操控的异动。

时机到来时，艾因哈特家的高贵血脉，将是倾覆千年贵族统治的头号祭品。


	47. 异端/Heresy

库尔札斯中央高地，天火要塞群。

第七灵灾向后细数，现在已是第五个年头。封冻的库尔札斯还未有回暖的迹象，各地的住民已习惯在永恒的寒冬中继续自己的生活，名门幺子亦如是。二十二岁的弗朗塞尔在住所的门口小桌上放下砍柴用的斧头后，又在墙上贴着的执勤表上打了个对号，随即搓着冻红的手往烧着炉火的内室迈进。。

往昔只接触书本乐器的细嫩手掌，现已因常年的握剑与劳动磨出一圈粗糙的茧。而少年时代呆过一夜的指挥官住所也成了他生活了四年之久的第二个家。艰难成为常态后，优渥的生活总像是从前做过的梦。博朗杜安每每巡察营地时看见小儿子的变化，都要心疼得唠叨了好一阵；而奥尔什方看见时，则高兴地摘了手甲举起手：“哈哈，和我一样了。”

巨龙首营地早已重建完成，银发骑士也免除了劳作之苦，坐进宽敞气派的作战指挥室——营地原有的指挥官早已年老体衰，因灵灾情况危急才不得不勉力支撑，在新营地完工后即刻请辞休养。福尔唐伯爵郑重感激了老骑士一生的奉献，亲自把他接回皇都后，又折返过来，在营地所有人的面前将领地的权利书交给了儿子。

“这……”二十五岁的奥尔什方震惊异常，几乎觉得文书烫手：“父——伯爵大人，属下的资历和人望都远不堪此重任。”

伯爵看着孩子身后鼓掌欢呼、洋溢喜色的骑兵与后勤人员们，露出微笑：“看来，他们不同意你的说法，倒是很赞成我的决定。”

“队长，这是您应得的呀！”

“队长，恭喜您！”

“叫什么队长，该叫指挥官了！”

“一时半刻很难改啊，不过队长不会介意的是吧！”

下属同僚们的起哄让一向开朗大方的青年也罕见地露出无措：“在伯爵大人面前，注意你们的言行。”

“让他们注意，不如你先带头做出表率。”伯爵依旧含笑看着儿子，示意他手中的权利书：“已经交到你手上，我便不会收回来。受命之后，骑士该说些什么呢？”

青年立刻一脸肃容，郑重地行礼：“以福尔唐的名义起誓，定不辱家主使命！”

“很好。”伯爵的手杖扣在坚实地面，目光投向神意之地残破的据点：“就让我们的盟友看看营地新领袖的表现吧。”

万事俱备后，钢卫塔的夺还并不算费力——与盘踞石卫塔的蓝龙不同，黄龙斯瓦拉似乎对侵占亲身摧毁的要塞并无兴趣。然而它亦不完全溃退，每每总是会趁着风雪带眷属前来骚扰一番驻兵，很是让巨龙首营地的人心烦。废塔地处要冲，如同暴露的软肋，既不能弃，又不得不保。

夺还战变成了常年的拉锯战，艾因哈特家的人都深感歉疚，福尔唐的骑兵中也渐渐有人不满。新指挥官却冒出一个想法：“我们为什么不让冒险者来帮忙呢？”

出于劳力和战力的短缺，早在营地建设时，福尔唐家已经公开招募了诸多南来北往的冒险者。建设结束后，有的人重新踏上旅途，有的人却留了下来，继续受领任务赚取金钱和磨炼技术——骑兵们要专注于对龙圣战，是很愿意将剿灭其他魔物和野兽的任务分派下去的，而冒险者们亦乐于让自己和强敌的对战产生额外的价值。

冒险者参与进来，盟友间相欠的人情便不再是主要注意点。与外人的金钱交易，也远比家族间的算计要简单得多。然而这般简单便捷的办法在其他营地推广起来却颇有困难——锁国体制下，伊修加德排外严重，视战斗为荣耀的骑兵们尤其如是。

“他们思想都太僵硬了啊。”闲暇时，指挥官和一位黑发女士谈起此事，叹道。

女士名叫妮娜，拥有福尔唐正统家系一脉相承的漆黑发色与蓝色虹膜，做派中却不见大贵族的刻板。她尚且年轻，敬称中却已要带上“夫人”，夫人身边又不见丈夫或孩子。营地中人自知战时人人都有丧失之痛，从不主动过问隐私，妮娜夫人似乎也因此喜欢充满活力的巨龙首多过肃穆的皇都。起初间或的来访逐渐变成长住，现下夫人身边往往是整个营地最热闹的地方——她总爱一边打牌饮酒，一边与骑兵和冒险者谈天说地呢。

“身处其中时，想看破对外人来说显而易见的事情并不容易。”妮娜夫人狡黠一笑，指了指外面，“何况还有专员确保不能有人看破。”

她指的是教皇厅分派到营地的异端审问官布莉吉。不过夫人对女审问官并无个人意见——这是独一宗教城邦伊修加德特有的职务，与做这份工作的人是谁无关。

布莉吉也不爱自己的职责。

她所受的训练中，首先要把所有人都打上嫌疑，再一一排除。这样的程序毫无乐趣可言之外，对人类的信心也往往会一路下跌，“必要”时那些手段——鞭打、刑罚、逼供，亦令女性手上与心中的余味悠长、难以消散。听闻皇都中确有“业绩优异”的异端审问官以此为乐，足见各人人格的不同。

以信仰不纯为理由施暴，真是既正当不过，又荒谬至极——但看评断之人身处何种立场。“信仰”这种深藏于脑海心胸的东西，从神之代行、教皇陛下亲授权利的异端审问官之口而出，往往很少招致怀疑；而如果有异端信物为证，则连是否栽赃的调查都不必，直接可以将最尊贵的嫌疑人推入最艰难的境地：以死自证清白。

死后的清白还有什么意义？

异端审问官绝对的权威注定他们不是受欢迎的人物，同样地，人们也不敢怠慢，唯恐一点应对不周为自己惹来灭顶之灾。礼貌而保有距离，一向是所有人应对审问官的选择，从平民到贵族都如此。布莉吉在其他驻地时也有专门的住所，受恭敬的待遇，但她从来都没有朋友：一个不被允许有自己想法的人，只是教皇厅审视国民的无数眼睛之一，不配有属于自己的亲密关系。

但巨龙首营地却很不一样。这里来往的冒险者远比伊修加德其他地区多得多，无知无畏的外来者可不怕担上异端嫌疑，因为他们本来就出自不同的环境，胸怀不同的信仰。异端审问官的权威只对依从正教的信徒有效，教皇厅厌烦外来者的原因自然可见一斑，布莉吉的内心却隐隐欢喜：他们不知道审问官的性质，只当她是营地住人之一，总爱找她说话。

这份欢喜也带着罪恶感：身为人的一面天生渴求着温暖和关怀，身为审问官所受的训练却时时都在告诉她要警惕不同的思想。而怀疑对自己好的人，又再次加重了为人良心的疼痛。

异端审问官真不是个好干的活计。

布莉吉每天数不清要感叹几百次，叹过之后，她将目光投向天火要塞群所在的南方。

艾因哈特一族中，最近查出了很多异端者。

案件并非女审问官经手，而是由教皇厅新派遣到白云崖前哨的吉耶姆主持。被揪出的嫌疑人们都持有龙眼念锁，是崇拜邪龙、意图颠覆正教的铁证，因此都不由分说地被关押起来。

建国贵族的家系蒙受异端嫌疑太过惊人，若在以往该是举国震动、各方面着力详查的大事。但艾因哈特家先痛失两座对龙要塞，再被查出族内有大量异端者存在，整个事件竟显得莫名合理：

如果要塞不是被龙族攻陷，而是被异端者献给龙族的呢？

对龙要塞被龙侵占，这样大的丑闻难道不是刚好可以打击伊修加德的士气吗？而龙族也就此有了落脚点，能够安然地威胁到云海彼端的皇都。莫说是异端者的所作所为——将战略优势拱手让给敌方，即使并非异端，这一举动也已经可以按叛国定罪。

性质的判定一旦改变，艾因哈特家的地位立刻天翻地覆，伯爵比城塞失陷时更焦头烂额、奔波不停。有信物为铁证，博朗杜安无法施救陷落的族人，只能狠下心肠和遭受异端怀疑的他们撇清关系，并一再强调家族是被居心叵测之人渗透。被指控和抓捕的都是旁系和依附关系的贵族，伯爵这点微弱的坚持还在合情合理的范围内，但谁都有不好的预感：一旦指控落在艾因哈特本家，那便真是百口莫辩了。

清楚现状的敏感，天火要塞群的弗朗塞尔及一众驻军提起十二万分的小心，往日还会委托冒险者的任务现在一概亲力亲为。因此，当劈好柴禾的年轻负责人看见副官斯特凡诺身前久违地站了一个风尘仆仆的陌生人时，神经不由得紧绷。

他看向副官：“这位是……”

斯特凡诺行了礼：“对方从阿德内尔占星台前来，说要见艾因哈特家的弗朗塞尔。”

复述中不带任何敬称，可见来人并不清楚伊修加德的贵族格局，是彻彻底底的外来者。负责人因此稍稍松了口气：“艾因哈特家的弗朗塞尔？我就是啊……你是哪位？”

陌生人没有报上自己的名号，而是吐出一个弗朗塞尔再熟悉不过却极少被外人所知的名词：

“薄雪草。”


	48. 遭难/Distress

薄雪草纤弱美丽，十分罕见。多年前艾因哈特伯爵夫人在巡察领地时偶然发现一株，曾对家人和随侍的几名骑兵们诉说过对它的喜爱。灵灾突降后，冰封的库尔札斯已难容此种花草生存，伯爵夫人也自此不再提起。来者即知这堪称秘密的信息，一定是艾因哈特家中最核心的人物所信任之人。

异邦人简单说明自己是受卡里洛所托，来警告曾经的少主人：送给他的货物中发现了异端信物龙眼念锁。

弗朗塞尔不自然地苦笑一下，知道最坏的事情已经发生。

来者自不是出于善心才来传信，而是有事相求作为交换。对方正在寻找一艘叫“企业号”的飞空艇，据目击者称，企业号在灵灾前飞过格里达尼亚和库尔札斯的边界，就此消失在众人的视野里。弗洛朗泰尔哨塔的驻军认为阿德内尔占星台也许会有线索，然而占星台属于狄兰达尔家治下，极其排外，拒绝向异邦人提供情报。机缘巧合间，逗留的冒险者救下遭异端者袭击的狄兰达尔卫兵，使得自尊颇高的村落指挥吕多瓦不得不回报恩情，引荐冒险者去见占星台台长。可在经历异端审问官介入及救下遇险的占星学家后，异邦人依旧一无所获，被推到了驻所指挥波特莱纳那里。

为获得介绍信好去往天火要塞群继续追踪线索，波特莱纳委托冒险者打倒偷窃货物的盗贼。而正是在冒险者夺回的货物之中，发现了收件人是弗朗塞尔的异端标志龙眼念锁。

负责人蒙受异端嫌疑，介绍一事自然告吹。随侍在波特莱纳身侧的是曾侍奉艾因哈特家的卡里洛骑士，骑士了解旧主的虔诚，便道出暗号，请冒险者代为预警。

异邦人的叙述快而不带个人感情，仿佛早已习惯像皮球般被踢来踢去。连副官斯特凡诺在听到占星台各负责人相互推诿时都露出些情不自禁的愤怒，冒险者却只是像讲他人事一般轻快带过。

可叹对方的好耐心这次依然要碰壁。弗朗塞尔低头致歉：“虽然我想进全力来帮助你，但现在我蒙受冤屈，怕是力不从心。”

冒险者表示理解地点了点头，旋身欲走，年轻的负责人却很快跟上了一个“不过”。

“不过，我可以给你写封信，介绍你去北方的巨龙首营地。负责管理那里的骑士奥尔什方见信后会帮助你的。他是我的好朋友，并且是福尔唐家的骑士。在四大名门中，福尔唐家是很积极地接纳佣兵和冒险者的家系。”

异邦人再度点头，面上依旧波澜不惊。

也许这又将是一场无用功，还是不要太过期待为好。

冒险者离去几天后，负责白云崖前哨地区的异端审问官吉耶姆果然前来。

白云崖前哨是狄兰达尔家为夺回石卫塔而新建，刚好作为据点截断龙族直接前往库尔札斯中央高地的通路。请动狄兰达尔襄助，又劳烦对方兴建要塞，代价自然是不小：与和福尔唐家共同协管钢卫塔不同，石卫塔被夺回后，将会直接划入狄兰达尔自己的治下。

现下蔷薇骑兵团兵力凋落，确实即使夺回也无法守护管理，反倒是交托他人更为妥当。但毕竟是近千年以来都刻着艾因哈特名字的土地和要塞，家主和族人们心中隐痛之巨，根本无法言说。自芬戴尔一役风评不利起，艾因哈特陆续经历将领阵亡、要塞丢失、领地缩减，到现在铺天盖地的异端嫌疑，真是颇有山崩之势。

往日势力已不再，异端审问官也收起面对大贵族应有的礼节，傲慢地传达了教皇厅下达的决策：“弗朗塞尔·德·艾因哈特阁下，对你的审问将在一周后进行。”

冤屈当头，金发青年面色苍白，却仍挺直了脊梁，认真地反驳：“战神哈罗妮见证我的虔诚，异端之说纯属陷害，是无稽之谈！货物一度被夺，正好是栽赃的机会。审问官大人，请您仔细想一想，若我真的是异端者，怎么会愚蠢到采用这么明显的方式来传递信物？秘密结社的第一要紧即是隐秘，这样的做法却好像可以让人发现，把嫌疑指向我。”

“高等审问官们自然也考虑到了冤狱的可能。”吉耶姆极为刻意地笑了一笑，“审问正是你向教皇厅自证清白的机会。”

听到审问，弗朗塞尔也冷笑了：“自证清白？难道不是自我了断？所谓审问就是让嫌疑人从高处跳下，无辜之人的灵魂会受战神指引前往冰天，有罪之人会化成龙形为求自保。这样的自证又有什么公平可言，左右都是摔死或坐实指控后被处死！”

“不愧是名门贵族，果然深谙正教法。”审问官挑衅般行了一礼，“能够证明家系清白，死也堪称甘美，不是么？”

“是谁？”

年轻的负责人紧盯着对方，愤怒和不解已难以压抑：“是谁想尽办法都要置艾因哈特于死地？”

“咦，您怎么这么问。”

吉耶姆又笑了，“是您和您的族人受龙族蛊惑，自己走上异端的末路的啊。钢卫塔、石卫塔，不都是你们献给‘龙主’的祭品？您再口称不是，事实都已给出了反证。除非……”

审问官眯起眼睛，意味深长地继续下去：“同类不相残。除非您亲自打倒龙族，才能证明你们不是同党吧。”

现在想想，这真是再明显不过的陷阱。

弗朗塞尔跪在钢卫塔残骸的阴影里，小心观察外面的动向。不远处，一只巨大的龙鸟正在搜寻落单的骑兵。那并不是线报中提到的龙族，仅仅是它们的眷属。它的突然出现打散了负责人的队伍，也破碎了他证明自己并非异端最后的希望。

陷害艾因哈特家的人甚至都不想等到审判了，抑或审判只是他们的双重保险。

金发青年握紧手中防身的武器。

有人要他死。手段尽出、千方百计，一定要让他死。

是谁？为什么？

大贵族间有利益牵扯，在哪个环节产生龃龉并不少见；贵族和平民之间，也一样存在误会和隔阂；外族、异端，他们要对建国贵族动手也相当合理……可能性太多，然而即便能锁定仇恨的出处，他很可能已无法活着去警示其他家人族人。

巨型龙鸟好似觉察到什么一般转过身来，朝着青年的方向。

弗朗塞尔深深吸进一口气，做好了最坏的打算。

这里是钢卫塔，他的哥哥克罗德班殒命的要塞。死在血亲守护过的地方，死于战斗，似乎比毫无反抗地被迫跳崖强上那么一些。只是……只是如此，异端的指控再也无法洗清，再次失去子女兄弟的父母兄姐又该多么伤心，奥尔什方也是——指挥官无法离开岗位，忧心好友的银发青年差人送了数封信过来，不厌其烦地让他沉住气不要轻举妄动自己已经在想办法——可他没有听。

他想这毕竟是自己的事，是自己受到的怀疑和陷害，怎好静静坐以待毙，甚至将无关的友人牵扯进来。对方的位置已经很难坐了，伯爵为私生子安排军功权力的猜想常年缭绕不散，吸纳外来者的作风又不断被其他保守家族诟病，夺还钢卫塔已经劳烦到了福尔唐家的骑兵，再和异端嫌疑者产生瓜葛……

有自己这么一个朋友，真是天大的麻烦啊。

情况竟似曾相识。十一年前他在贵族狩猎时遭人绑架，也是自己一个人冲在前面落了单，才给了恶徒可乘之机。那时他太想证明自己，太想看到父亲脸上认同的神色，丝毫没有意识到猎场也存在野兽之外的危险，即叵测的人心。

现在也一样。

和征龙将军哈尔德拉斯一同击退邪龙的高贵血脉、亲哥哥命丧于龙爪的卫国英雄家眷，竟被污为与伊修加德经年仇敌的同党，笑话一般的指控居然还得到了教皇厅的认同，将他逼入非死不可的境地。这其中又哪有龙族的身影？满溢着的，全是人的恶意。

巨型龙鸟又往弗朗塞尔的方向踏了几步。青年盯着他的敌人，突然陷入迷茫。

我们的世仇到底是谁？

是龙的话，为什么陷害他的却是人？不是龙的话，千年来的牺牲又算什么？

纷乱的思绪被龙鸟突如其来的尖啸打断：它发现他了！

同时有急促的足音自弗朗塞尔身后而来。危机时刻的记忆苏醒，年轻的负责人回头，恍惚间还以为看见了当年提着狩猎短剑只身来救他的奥尔什方。

但来者不是他的朋友，而是前阵子向他传递过消息的异邦人。冒险者看了一眼戒备着的青年，径直冲向进入攻击架势的巨型龙鸟。龙鸟太过庞大，冒险者迎着它，犹如迎向高耸的峰峦。

外人没有对龙作战的经验，无谋地迎战龙族眷属实在太过危险。弗朗塞尔处在敌我之间，叫着对方的名字焦急地想阻止这样的自杀行为：“不行！你别过来！那家伙它——！”

话还没说完，巨型龙鸟竟已在冒险者快到令人目不能视的动作中轰然倒地，哀哀地叫了一声后断绝了生气。一双手随即伸到跪倒着的他面前，把瞠目结舌的青年从雪地里拉了起来。


	49. 审判/Judgement

冰原之上，风雪又起。异邦人徒劳地伸手挡了一下，随即抖抖手中缰绳，催促陆行鸟疾行。

企业号的线索与名门幺子弗朗塞尔的命运纠缠在一处——封闭的皇都之中确有当年的目击者，但为避嫌，对方拒绝与和艾因哈特相关的人交谈。异端指控犹如让人避之不及的瘟疫，是宗教城邦中最为恐怖也最不好撼动的东西之一。

唯今之计，让弗朗塞尔洗脱异端嫌疑可谓一石二鸟，异邦人的连番奔波也正为此。审问将近，异端信物龙眼念锁是唯一切实能抓住的线索，而往返各营地的运货人对此一定知道些什么。

“我了解他，知道他一定不是异端者。可他对你来说却只是一个陌生人。”

巨龙首营地的指挥官问过冒险者：“拜托你去钢卫塔帮助他时，你丝毫没有迟疑地去了。我们感激你的援手，我个人却也好奇，如果那是伊修加德出于某种原因不想交出企业号，欲将追查它线索的人谋害而设的局呢？这样的可能你有没有想过？”

异邦人露出惊异的神色，好像在说：怪不得所有人都对企业号讳莫如深，原来是这样？

“当然不是。”指挥官摆手澄清，“只是你和此地的冒险者和佣兵不太一样。任务若和政体产生交集，他们是宁可不要佣金也不会参与进来，但你似乎并不在意这些。是有无论遇到何种危险都能靠自己战胜的自信吗？”

自信与否……

异邦人体内确有其自身也不甚了解的力量，但不问其他就出手相帮，并不只是因为急需企业号的下落，或充满自信。异端指控、对龙圣战、贵族体系这些东西，对于一个随时可以抽身的外人来说毫不重要。只是——当一个人离开了原来的主人后还相信着对方、冒着丢失职务的危险拜托冒险者传信时；当一个人已经自顾不暇还体谅着陌生人的奔波劳累、为对方提供帮助时；当一个人在指向朋友的嫌疑会牵扯到自己、仍坚定不移时；当自己对一个人施救，那个人却要求自己先救其他人时，他信什么，他们信什么，战神还是龙主，又有什么所谓。

权贵、政体，异邦人见得很多。划分善恶的，永远都不是一个人的地位和信仰，而是他如何对待他人。

我对你来说，也是一个陌生人，可你毫无怀疑地拜托我去帮助你的朋友。如果我是以追查飞空艇为名头，去置弗朗塞尔于死地的另一层保险呢？这样的可能你有没有想过？

冒险者将问题反抛回去。指挥官愣了一下，随即心照不宣地和对方一同露出笑容。

大家都是陌生人，总需要有人先毫无条件地相信，关系才得以建立。很幸运地，他们都没赌错。

调查推进，运货人的证词和更多被冒险者发现的龙眼念锁都在诉说着有人刻意陷害艾因哈特家的事实。

这点奥尔什方早就心知肚明，但要拿证据越过异端审问官、去说服更上层的人并不容易。事不关己时，人人都懒于探究，轻飘飘一句“何必那么麻烦，异端审问的结果即是我相信的真相”就可堵回一切陈述。

靠非死即死的审问？那可是一条无辜的生命！更是我无可替代的朋友！

异邦人显然理解情势的危急，二话不说便冲去向布莉吉请求终止审判。吉耶姆的官阶高于女审问官，且审问的决定在一周前就已下达，布莉吉也无能为力。评价过指挥官的烈性子后，她口称着遗憾：“异端审问很快就要在落魔崖执行……”

女审问官刻意把地点说得很重，尾音拉得极长，而后接上：“请你转告奥尔什方阁下，请他安心等待，为朋友的清白而祈祷。”

冒险者眨眨眼睛，明白了她的意思。

正规渠道叫停已不可能。但既然是个烈性子，就用烈性子的办法去阻止吧。若他真是个会安心等待、静静祈祷的人，哪里还用布莉吉来说这句话？

万不得已时候的唯一手段，就是暴力。

“我马上整兵。你做好准备的话就先赶去落魔崖。”

听完叙述后，指挥官脸上已不见平常亲和的笑容，周身的肃杀甚至让身经百战的异邦人也哑然了片刻。

“手段不论、方法不计，请务必保证弗朗塞尔活着。”他坚决地说。

对教皇厅直属的异端审问官举剑意味着什么，所有伊修加德人都知道。

参与的人是福尔唐家的骑士，背后牵扯的意义更大。纵然这是为拯救朋友不得已而为之，人们看到的却是建国贵族对君权教权的挑战。他随心的一动，将会引起轩然大波。

可是没有时间向家主请示了。没有政治背景的冒险者只能是一个缓冲，城邦内部的事情永远遵循它自己的运作轨道。制止审判后，福尔唐的名义才是让审问官接受证言证物的关键。

身份这个东西，是认可，也是牵制啊。

银发青年在心中苦笑，手中武装的动作未停。随侍身侧的女骑士雅埃勒和副官科朗蒂奥都无言地帮忙做着筹备。他的行为一旦产生最坏的结果，也将牵涉到这些忠于自己的人。他们都明白，他们明白却仍旧相信上司的判断。

为最坏而打算，他得让干涉审判的个人意义大于政治意义，众多下属必须留在营地。

“这是个人行为。如果发展不利，就说自己什么都不知道，毕竟确实如此。”出门前，奥尔什方说。

“队长，您太小瞧我们了。”科朗蒂奥握拳捶在胸前，“巨龙首营地从来都是一个整体。您要救的人，就是我们要救的人。我们不去，可不是听命于您，而是相信您应付得来。”

银发青年心领神会，乘上坐骑：“感谢你们。”

科朗蒂奥和雅埃勒一起立正行了军礼：“队长，祝您武运昌隆。”

落魔崖畔，骑兵乌尔利内正焦急地监视着事态的发展。冒险者踏雪而来，明显让他松了一口气，立刻站出来阻止吉耶姆。然而异端审问官对福尔唐的名头无动于衷，言辞中颇有讽刺名门大族与堕落者为伍之意，甚至动手指示护卫自己的神殿骑士攻击没有亮出兵器的骑兵与异邦人。

这哪里像是以神之名的审判，根本就是借神之名的谋杀！

乌尔利内激愤间仍考虑到家族名誉，不忘提醒冒险者不可对审问官出手。周旋间，银发骑士也只身赶来加入战局。

吉耶姆仿佛正在等待这一刻，他立即向自己的护卫之一使了个眼色。僵持中，护卫略微偏离战斗中心，身后突然出现了一只巨大的双足飞龙。

奥尔什方和乌尔利内都震惊异常：营地附近戒备森严，怎么会有上级龙族出现在这里？

审问官看到伊修加德宿世经年的仇敌出现，却显得十分满意：“是来救异端者的吧。瞧，他果然有罪。”

如果是，飞龙为什么没有在攻击推进审判的神殿骑士，而是专门对准来干涉审判的冒险者？

充满漏洞的说辞在事实面前站不住脚，对方冠冕堂皇的样子却几乎要把在场众人气到失笑。冒险者和指挥官对视一眼，默契十分地把攻击目标换成了意图用双足飞龙转移视线的审问官护卫。果然，护卫又做了小动作，引导飞龙更猛烈地攻击异邦人，自己却逃往审问官身边。

这个护卫是关键！

冒险者即刻追了过去，双足飞龙意欲阻拦，却被一阵突来的强光晃到眼睛。

“你的对手在这里！”

银发骑士拦住飞龙去路。一跟一挡配合无间，护卫还未待向审问官伸出手就已倒在异邦人脚边，一件细小闪亮的物什随之从他身上掉了出来。异端审问官瞟见那件东西，脸色突变，刚要抢上前拾取，冒险者却一脚踏上，悠然地慢慢躬身，把捡到的物件攥进自己手里。

是异端信物，龙眼念锁。

双足飞龙似乎觉察到不对，急速飞离了战团。奥尔什方急忙赶到吉耶姆面前，义正言辞地解释自己的介入并非对教皇的决议有所不满，而是身为神的骑士，无法容忍神圣的审问被玷污。

他说得过于正直，完全不像刚刚还在和审问官的护卫恶战，而吉耶姆也故作糊涂地反问：“你说我们犯了错？”

两边的演技都让外人看不下去。像是为刻意增强搞笑效果般，冒险者在双方之间伸出右拳，张开，带着链子的龙眼念锁就晃动着垂在众人眼前。

银发骑士极大幅度地惊讶，嗓门也拔得极高：“这是龙眼念锁？！是从神殿骑士的身上找到的吗？”

吉耶姆立刻拙劣地见风使舵：“什么？为什么我们的骑兵会有异端者的徽记？！”

紧接着审问官开始自找台阶，称奥尔什方的话确实有道理，又傲慢地表示此事不再追究，最后对蒙冤的弗朗塞尔看也不看，竟自顾自地离去了。

罪名的洗脱很像是乌龙一场，先前准备的证言证物都没有用上，反倒是吉耶姆方面自乱阵脚，暴露出阴谋的味道。被救下的弗朗塞尔在感激之外依旧忧心忡忡：审问官完全可以和护卫划清关系，称自己的队伍被异端势力渗透。唤出飞龙的也是护卫，怀疑和证据都没有直接落在吉耶姆身上，他若还想利用指控来谋事，依旧是有可能。

银发骑士却表现乐观：“以后的事以后再说，先让我放心一会吧。哈罗妮在上，我可真怕你会跳下去。”

金发青年摇摇头：“生命可贵，我一定会力陈清白到最后一刻。”

“幸好我们在最后一刻到来前赶到了。”奥尔什方紧绷的肩膀松懈下来，“而且也没有动用到家族的骑兵。”

“十分抱歉，又是因为我，害你要拿福尔唐家和自己的名誉来冒险……”

“这样的话，我不爱听，”银发骑士摆手，“以后也不许再说。否则——”

“否则你要生气了，而且你生气的后果会很严重。”弗朗塞尔笑笑，复述起以前友人曾对自己说过的话，“到头来，又被你救了一次。”

“我哪敢独自居功。”骑士转向异邦人和下属，“都要感谢二位的援手。”

“感激不尽。”金发青年也转向冒险者，“被你所救，也是第二次。”

冒险者对这样的场面似乎习以为常，只点了点头，并未多言。一行人略作整理，随即一同踏上回营地的路。

“只是万一那护卫没有暴露自己的身份，又该拿什么来阻止吉耶姆呢……”

队尾的弗朗塞尔喃喃自语。牵着坐骑打头阵的奥尔什方未能耳闻，殿后的冒险者却听得真切。

异邦人紧走几步，戳了戳金发青年的肩膀，在对方看过来之后神秘兮兮地再次伸出右拳。手掌张开后，又一条龙眼念锁垂了下来。

“这……！”弗朗塞尔小声惊叫，“是我……不对，难道是在其他地方找到的异端信物？你……”

他压低了声音：“本来想着以彼之道还治彼身吗？”

冒险者点点头，抬起左手在唇上比了个“嘘”，向来平淡无波的脸上露出狡黠的微笑。


	50. 直面/Confront

针对弗朗塞尔的异端指控解除，目击者也如约提供了情报。新的线索指向被龙族夺去的要塞石卫塔，拿着指挥官和负责人开具的两封介绍信，异邦人的身影暂时从巨龙首营地和天火要塞群消失了。

冒险者并未将迷雾一齐带走：陷害的执行人尚无踪迹，最像主谋的吉耶姆依旧逍遥法外。这些忧虑之前，奥尔什方先对着报告书绞尽了脑汁。

营救弗朗塞尔时他擅自出动，对于代表家族的骑兵指挥官来说可谓大忌。解围成功固然万幸，下属们也都理解长官的行为，但对于相信着他、把领地交给他的家主，坦诚且详尽的解释仍有必要。

四大名门历史悠久，家族声誉极为关键，其中没有什么儿子对父亲蒙混过关的余地。银发青年把前因后果都叙述完全，日前派骑兵往皇都寻找飞空艇线索的原因也仔细提及，在就自己的擅动向家主致歉后，又极力夸赞了一番冒险者于救助盟友时的莫大贡献。报告书加盖了家族火漆，被骑兵马不停蹄地送往皇都。青年像害怕又期待看到测验分数的学生般忐忑地等着伯爵的回复：是斥责，还是赞成，亦或是下不为例？无论何种，家主的指示都会有益于他将来的判断和对营地的管理。

可一段时日过去，伊修加德仍未有回音。就在青年以为这算是伯爵的默许时，一位意料之外又情理之中的人物造访了巨龙首营地。

阿图瓦雷尔将自己的坐骑交给陆行鸟棚的骑兵，顶着风雪向作战指挥室步行。

灵灾之后，继承人回到皇都协助福尔唐伯爵处理事务已四年有余。他在驻扎枭巢时剪短的头发也再次蓄长，未加约束地垂到肩膀上。随行人员中有他的护卫，但黑发青年仍着戎装，以备突发战事时可以即刻支援。

风雪不急，但他走得很慢，似乎想竭力把异母兄弟时隔多年的会面延期。

算算时间，最后一次称得上相处的“相处”发生在伯爵夫人离世不久后，而那也是近十三年前的事情。在那之后，伯爵将私生子以骑士侍从的身份带在身边，他则怀着对父亲的怨恨选择了远离家庭。异母弟弟获封骑士爵时，继承人只与一些母亲方面的家族成员打过招呼便重回永久湖营地；调动至边境驻守后，更是一次都没有回过皇都。

灵灾的突降让枭巢化作死地，却也让黑发青年惊觉生命和家人的可贵，从而放下了对父亲的执拗。撤出领地回归皇都后，父子二人像是达成了无声的和解，跳过刻意疏离的数年直接回到之前的样子。只是重建的父慈子孝之中，有件事两人从不主动触及：

伯爵夫人的病因。

木已成舟，再讨论对错已无意义。活着的人，得学会得过且过，就算仅仅是在表面上。

可是，很难真的不去想。

只是谈及，“巨龙首营地的指挥官”可以作为代称，让他保有客观；然而直面之时，一个人天然的身份总是会摆在职务之前，干扰他的情绪和判断。

作战指挥室的大门外，阿图瓦雷尔停住了脚步。

这扇门之后，坐镇的人是他的异母弟弟。他们体内有一半相同的血脉，彼此之间却早已不再亲近。作为伯爵的长子，家主和父亲的命令他必须遵从；作为伯爵夫人的至亲，有些坚持却也依旧不能被放下。

黑发青年走近站在门边闲聊的佣兵：“麻烦您向营地的指挥官通报。”

佣兵一头雾水：巨龙首营地的作战指挥室没有通报制度，来来往往的冒险者一向都是推门就进。指挥官也更欢迎这样，不然宝贵的时间全会浪费在无所谓的招呼上。

这座要塞的规矩如何，一直辅助伯爵的继承人再清楚不过，但他仍旧坚持：“请告知指挥官，是福尔唐本家的人来访。”

并非固执于礼节，而是他还需要一些时间来整理好情绪，这点上恐怕对方在得知来人是谁时也一样。

至于需要多久，有多久就要多久。

佣兵犯了难。来人的戎装肃容与煞有介事让他有点恐慌，进而想起伊修加德是一座极重视家系的城邦。如果他通报得不正确，是不是会惹来不必要的麻烦？

“呃……”他迟疑一下，看见女骑士雅埃勒正向作战指挥室走来，赶紧将她指给阿图瓦雷尔：“请找真正的骑士来做这件事吧。”说完竟跑走了。

雅埃勒一头雾水地走近，看清了继承人和随行者身负的独角兽鸢盾。同属福尔唐骑兵团这点让女骑士倍感亲切，以为对方是新加入家族的部属，遂热情地招呼起来：“天寒地冻，辛苦您前来。赶快进去暖和一下吧，这里不需要通报。”

黑发青年却固执地没有挪动脚步：“还是请您先告知营地指挥官，是骑士阿图瓦雷尔来传递家主的回信。”

雅埃勒进门之后，脚步凌乱。

女骑士一向温柔端庄，少有失态。长桌之后的奥尔什方见状调侃她：“怎么，塞巴斯蒂安跑丢了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安是雅埃勒放养在营地外的黑羊。女骑士给它取了名字，像对待宠物一样关心备至。眼见下属摇头否定，指挥官再度笑着开口：“那是什么能让你这么慌张？”

“福尔唐本家来了使者。”

上司的神情因她的话而骤然正经起来，雅埃勒继续道：“是大少爷。”

黑发青年觉得自己等了很久，又像只经过了几秒钟，就被恭敬地请进了作战指挥室。

门扉之后的一干人等，包括佣兵和冒险者们都看了过来，不明白为什么福尔唐家的骑兵们各个摆出一副如临大敌的架势，营地的指挥官更是笔直地立在桌后——以往只需对家主和高级别官员如此。

科朗蒂奥和雅埃勒站在一处，各自都提奥尔什方紧张到心跳过速。面前的黑发青年是福尔唐伯爵的长子，家族未来的主人：名字很清楚，面见却未曾有过——距离皇都最近的巨龙首营地一直是家主直接联络，偏远地区和对外事务才是继承人主要负责。

银发青年显然比下属们更清楚这点，他张口第一句就满是急切和担忧：“父亲没出什么事吧？”

阿图瓦雷尔瞬间明了问题的起因：“不要担心，父亲一切安好。”

话音刚落，异母兄弟都愣住了。

本来是想尽力将交谈控制成单纯事务相关，没想到却是闲话家常般开了头。这样脱离计划的开始让黑发青年颇有挫败感。他刻意地咳了一声，解释起自己前来的原因：“家主和艾因哈特伯爵大人有事相商，委托我来代为询问一些事情。”

近期的事，也就只有针对弗朗塞尔的异端指控。指挥官站得更加笔挺，表情严肃：“好的。”

阿图瓦雷尔也换上公事公办的态度：“干涉异端审问，是你自己的判断吗？”

“是。”

“基于什么？”

“因为我了解弗——我了解天火要塞群的负责人。他对正教的虔诚有目共睹，用于指控他涉及异端的龙眼念锁也存在疑点。没有确凿证据证明那是他的私物，物件被发现的形式也明显是栽赃。”

“你的结论却与异端审问官的判断相悖。”

“那位审问官正是整个事件中最为可疑的存在。”提及吉耶姆，银发青年脸上显出义愤，“他不择手段地推进异端审问。诱引天火要塞群负责人涉险外，手下还有一位没有家徽的护卫召唤了双足飞龙。”

“证据是？”

“我与下属骑兵乌尔利内、协助营救的冒险者，还有被陷害的弗朗塞尔·德·艾因哈特及他的随从亲眼所见。”

阿图瓦雷尔摇头：“单方面的人证不能够作为可信的证据。”

“召唤飞龙的护卫身上掉落了异端信物龙眼念锁。”

“而证人——”

指挥官不太情愿地承认：“审问官随行的神殿骑士当时已被击倒，只有在场的我们。”

“‘栽赃’这个理由，”黑发青年很慢地说，“对方也可以用。”

“但他没有。”奥尔什方开始失去耐心，“吉耶姆立即把一切推给护卫，将自己摘得干净。他自乱阵脚，是问心有愧的表现。”

“表现依旧无法作为证据。”阿图瓦雷尔道，“天火要塞群负责人素行如何，也无法作为支持你擅自行动的合理理由。”

继承人客观得事不关己的语气似乎惹怒了指挥官，银发青年抬高声线：“救助无辜的人，难道不是骑士的使命？难道就该屈服于所谓立场，眼睁睁地看着不义取走人的性命？何况那是我的朋友。”

他放低了声音，诚恳地继续：“换做是你，你也不会允许这样的事情发生。我们所受的教育和训练都不允许。阿图瓦雷尔，你知道弗朗塞尔是什么样的人，我们从小——”

“奥尔什方阁下。”

黑发青年的语气冰冷疏离：“我现在是代表家主在质询家族骑士。若阁下效忠于其他家族，也会拿个人情感作为对上级的回答吗？”

指挥官哑然无语。长桌之后，科朗蒂奥悄声问雅埃勒：“他是不是特意来找茬的？”

女骑士一脸忧虑，将嘴唇的动作控制得极其轻微：“但阿图瓦雷尔阁下问得并非没有道理……如果教皇厅真的怪罪下来，人情毫无用处，证据才是关键……”

“但我们都清楚艾因哈特家的小少爷——”

“我们的清楚能拿来做根据的话，异端嫌疑也不会那么容易地落在弗朗塞尔阁下身上了。”

两名下属的私下交谈在突然陷入寂静的室内稍显大声，继承人和指挥官不约而同地看过去，副官和女骑士赶紧齐齐立正敬礼：“属下失仪。”

异母兄弟又一齐将视线收回，投向长桌上的文件和羽毛笔。

良久，阿图瓦雷尔再度开口。

“我并非为兴师问罪而来。”他的语气柔和了许多，“觉察到盟友家族蒙冤，为之奔走是理所应当。只是异端指控不是小事，稍有不慎就会将整个家族卷入其中。”他抬眼看向异母弟弟：“你会选择单独行动，想必也是出于如此考量。但即使只有你一人前往，你是福尔唐家骑士、是巨龙首营地指挥官的事实不会因此改变。若有第三方参与判断，他首先看到的永远是双方的从属关系，而不是个人。”

“确实……”

“事件的结局尚好，家主的意思也是就此翻过。但他希望你能认识到，得到这样的结果并不是因为我们的行事足够合理周全，而是对方确有可疑，造就了我们的侥幸。”

“是。”

“针对你的行为，家主既无嘉奖，也无责罚。”阿图瓦雷尔递上盖有家族火漆的伯爵亲笔，“但……从父亲的身份出发，他有一些话……希望我私下传达给你。”


	51. 争执/Quarrel

常理来说该是指挥官屏退众人，奥尔什方却领着异母哥哥去往作战指挥室外的接待室。

主事的二人离开，雅埃勒急忙招待继承人的随从休息取暖。借着奉茶的机会，科朗蒂奥追上女骑士的步伐愤愤开口：“既然无功无过他还说了那么长一大串，真这么懂道理倒是提供个解决的好办法啊。”

副官同指挥官感情亲厚，心中向来压不住针对上司的不公。雅埃勒耐心开解他：“也不是什么事都有解决办法，这件事就是其中之一。”

“大少爷是那个吧，”科朗蒂奥压低声音，“是队长的异母兄长对不对？”

“没错。”

“那将来家族的一切都是他的，他还苛责队长做什么。是不是嫉妒队长的威信，特意在骑兵佣兵面前搞这么一出。”

“科朗蒂奥，如果这件事出在其他家族，家主也一样要公开质询。”女骑士仔细解释，“不要因为他们的关系就妄加揣测啊。”

“咦，你怎么帮大少爷说话。”副官假意质疑，“可不要因为他地位高就影响到你的判断哦。”

“你又拿什么立场来说我。”女骑士哭笑不得，“涉及到队长时，你才是毫无判断的那个吧！”

接待室外有卫兵把守，不似作战指挥室那般人人皆可进入，能够确保谈话的私密性。

失去了外人的环绕单独相处，异母兄弟都显出局促——真的是许多年未有过现下的情况，而上一次的回忆牵扯到各自母亲的亡故，实在不太让人愉快。

“呃，请随便坐吧。”

银发青年胡乱指了会议桌前的椅子，想挑把离异母哥哥远一些的留给自己。然而阿图瓦雷尔并没有落座的意思，他也不好径自入席，只得尴尬地立在一旁。

这样的安排，一定又是父亲为他们兄弟而做出的“努力”。

但和隐藏身份、秘密观察的泽梅尔要塞夺还作战不同，突如其来的直面让客观无从谈起，一切伪装也都无所遁形。看到阿图瓦雷尔时，他承认自己害怕了一瞬，怕是家主震怒、让长子来接管自己深爱的营地。比之富丽堂皇却冰冷隔绝的福尔唐伯爵府邸，一砖一瓦建起来的要塞才更似他的家，共同流血流汗的下属们才更似他的家人。

接受质询时的慌张，也同样是出于对失去的恐惧。可若把弗朗塞尔和营地放在天秤的两端，他仍旧会选择拯救无辜的人。

突兀地，一位故人闯入他的脑海。

克罗德班当时也是这样想的吧。要塞和人，永远是后者更为宝贵，即使它要求的代价是自己的生命也一样。

有叹息声从身侧传来。奥尔什方抬眼看去，他的异母哥哥没有回望他，而是盯着燃烧的炉火开了口：

“父亲很担心你。”

银发青年愣了一下，不明所以：“啊……是……？”

“不假思索地救人是好事。作为骑士，他亦赞赏这样的品质。但父亲希望你在行动之前先想一想自己能不能全身而退。”

继承人依旧看着壁炉，又强调了一遍：“不是家族，是你自己。”

“我自己？”

“克罗德班，”阿图瓦雷尔突然提到指挥官刚刚想着的邻家三男，“你没有看到他的遗体送回皇都时，艾因哈特伯爵大人的反应。别让那样的悲恸出现在父亲身上。”

银发青年眨眨眼睛，逐渐明白了。

“你只身一人去营救固然能降低影响，若如果对方伏兵众多又怎么办。”阿图瓦雷尔轻声继续道，“家主首要考虑的是家族名誉，家长最挂心的却是孩子的安全。你想要救自己的朋友、盟友的儿子，可你也一样是父亲不可失去的血脉。”

“但……”奥尔什方开口，“这是自相矛盾。保险的办法会置家族名誉于危急，无辜的朋友不能不救，单独行动又会让父亲担心，其中根本没有折衷万全的可能。”

“是，没有。”

银发青年忍不住腹诽：那还有什么好说，你真是专程来为难我的吧。

“父亲托我传达的话就是这些。”继承人突如其来地单方面结束了交谈，“那么，我该告辞了。”

“等等。”

异母弟弟拦住他的去路：“如果换做是你，你怎么做？”

“我只是来传达家主的口信，没有义务回答你的问题。”

拒绝的话语没有让银发青年移动分毫：“下属向上级请示时，你也会这么回复吗？还是因为提问的是我。”

公开质询时的原则被原封不动地用于己身，继承人侧头不语。指挥官继续问：“对你来说，家族的名誉、朋友的性命、父亲的担忧，无法全满足时，哪一个是最优先？”

“你也经历过。”银发青年紧盯着自己抗拒回答的异母哥哥，“巨龙首营地附近有不少迁移过来的枭巢住民，他们提过故土，也提过你如何指挥救灾。”

“那又如何。”阿图瓦雷尔显然不愿意谈及已经在灵灾中覆灭的领地，“我的事情和你的行为没有共性。”

“没有吗？那么你孤身去火场救人又算什么？住民们都听到过你和副官的争执。”

“既然你都知道，何必再问我。”

黑发青年终于调转目光，直视异母弟弟，“救到了人，自己也没出事，不过是侥幸。活下来了，才会感到后怕，才会有这些叮嘱和考量。身在其中时，哪有人会想这么多。”

“你明白这个道理，却要逼迫我行动前先考虑周全。是不是太不公平。”

阿图瓦雷尔像是被这句话深刻地冒犯到了。他挺直身子，冷笑：“好，竟是我不公平。奥尔什方，父亲的担心从来不是没有道理，这也不是你第一次没考虑过自身。弗朗塞尔被绑架的时候，你的选择和这次是不是一模一样？可你一点都没从中吸取到教训，还是在重复以前的错误。”

“错误？一个无辜的人即将失去性命，你却称伸出援手为错误？”

“我指的不是助人，而是助人前的考量。”

“考量的时间攸关性命！”

“都是冲动行事的借口！”

“你救灾的时候，坐在那里考量过吗？谁该救谁不该救，父亲会不会伤心难过，你都一一想过才选择施以援手？”

“当时没有余裕，可事后必须要反省。考虑之后再去做一件事，和不假思索地做同一件事，就算最终结果一样，意义却不同。”

“既然结果一样，过程不同又有什么干系。”

“干系就在于你没有考虑周全。除了眼前你要救的人，还得想到身后不想你受伤的人。”

“你怎么知道我没有。”

“有的话，父亲不会让我对你来说这些。”

“父亲那是——！”话到嘴边，银发青年紧急止住，“哈罗妮在上，你又为什么要在乎我怎么样！”

“我才不管你怎么样，我在乎的是父亲的心情。灵灾时的后悔担忧，我不想经历第二次。这也是我会听他的话过来，和你说这些的唯一原因！”

异母兄弟激化的争执戛然而止，两人都猛然意识到，这是他们第一次吵架。

从幼时到少年，亲近和疏离不断重复，面对面的争吵却从未有过，何况是这样毫无意义的坚持——两个人都奋不顾身地救助过他人，反过来却像是赌气般硬是要在细枝末节上抠出一个高下。

都已是能独当一面的青年，却表现得何其幼稚。

阿图瓦雷尔退开一步，这次倒坐下了下来。他把手臂撑在会议桌上，左手按住额头：“算了，我没什么资格说你。”

奥尔什方也坐到椅子上，表情颇为惊异：“啊，呃，我也不对。我知道父亲不是让我束手不管他人的意思……”

静了一阵，继承人开口问：“弗朗塞尔还好吗？有没有受伤？”

“还好，我们到得及时，只受到些惊吓。可他总在道歉，说又害我为他冒险。”

“你们也算是孽缘了。”

“喂，该说是盟友吧。”

“盟友家族很感激。临行前艾因哈特伯爵大人特意嘱咐我，让我代为感谢你又一次救下他的孩子。正式致谢的信函和礼物，待事情告一段落后他会亲自送来。”

“伯爵大人真是客气。”银发青年摇头，“帮自己的朋友难道不是应该。”

“这是礼节，不是客气。盟友间暂不提，政敌家族间也总要保持这种程度的相交。”

“又是不得不做的表面功夫，每次都很让人憋闷。前阵子去联络泽梅尔时我就想，亏你当时能够忍下来。”

“当时？”

“夺还泽梅尔要——啊，”指挥官急忙改口，“听说夺还泽梅尔要塞时是四大家族组成联军，不好应付吧。”

“习惯就好。”

异母兄弟之间再度静了下去，各自感觉比一开始秉公质询时更尴尬。

这又算怎么回事。

明明多年未有过交谈，两人都打算让话题只停留在公事。共同生活的那些年、那些人，却总是想绕也绕不开，想甩也甩不掉。分道扬镳之后，各人都已有各人的新事业、新身份，可一开口，仍一同回到了外人不曾认识过的自己。

何况，他们还拥有同一个父亲。

掩饰局促般，阿图瓦雷尔率先站起来准备离开：“我去问候一下弗朗塞尔。斯特凡尼维安也托我交给他一些东西。”

“哦，斯特凡尼维安好吗？”

刚问出口，银发青年立刻后悔：一同长大就是这点麻烦，什么都会自然而然地牵扯到共同的朋友亲人。

异母哥哥像是看穿了他的心思，语速很快：“斯特凡尼维安担心弟弟，也想当面向你致谢，还说如果有机会要见见这次帮了大忙的冒险者。奥瓦埃尔也同样，他现在常驻皇都，想找有能人士协助云海探索。拉妮艾特那边还没通知，埃马内兰倒没什么感想，每天光是玩闹，他身边的随从倒比他更用功。”

认识的人都让他一次提了个完全。

话已说尽，兄弟二人又面面相觑了一阵。末了，奥尔什方站起来：“那么，我送你出去。”

“你呢？”阿图瓦雷尔问，“该有想让我告诉父亲的话吧。”

“可……”银发青年有些犹豫。

“若不好对我出口，可以写信给父亲。”继承人转身，“我会告诉他，你已经将他的忠告听了进去。”

“父亲有话要对我说，直接写信过来不就好了，非要这样……”

“他的用意，”阿图瓦雷尔的脸上也露出些无奈，“你我还不懂吗。”

黑发青年带着随从离开后，科朗蒂奥第一个冲到奥尔什方身边。

“队长怎么样，没打起来吧。”

指挥官拍了他的脑袋一下：“哈罗妮在上，你到底在期待什么。”

“大少爷有没有又故意发难，预备回去向伯爵大人告黑状之类？”

雅埃勒也走过来：“科朗蒂奥！不要乱讲话。”

银发青年摇头：“想象力真丰富。但他不是那种人。”

“诶？”副官惊讶，“可刚才他不是还在大家面前为难您。”

“看上去像在为难我吗？”奥尔什方想了一想，“也许我当时也是这么认为，才慌了手脚忘了立场，想用人情来说服他。本来是可以心照不宣，只当做骑士和未来家主……父亲总是……我们共同认识的人也不少，他……唉，”他粗暴地挠了挠自己的短发，“真是乱七八糟！”

两名下属都觉得从没见过指挥官这么懊丧和语无伦次。副官大着胆子问：“家主的口信是什么啊？”

“说父亲担心我，怕我为了救弗朗塞尔而把自己搭进去。”

科朗蒂奥和雅埃勒对视一眼：“真是好正常不过。您因为这个而心烦吗？”

“不是因为口信的内容，”指挥官暴躁地踢雪，“而是传信的人呐。”


	52. 两难/Dilemma

科朗蒂奥的佩剑被挑到天上，剑的主人则连着后退了三步，一屁股坐到了雪地里。

金发副官没有爬起来，而是就势张开双臂仰倒，浑身的热汗让身侧的积雪都微融了一些。剑落在他对手脚边，对方踩住旋转着的武具招呼：“站起来，我们继续！”

“队长，饶了我吧，真是不行了。”副官已经快要累晕过去，“您找别人练成吗？”

“行，先休息十分钟。”奥尔什方擦了一下汗，却往木人迈步，留下一句让科朗蒂奥心如死灰的“十分钟后过来找我”。

瞅准机会，雅埃勒急忙把水杯递给筋疲力尽的同僚。

副官已连起身饮水的力气都没有，只随便抓了些雪填进嘴里。他闭着眼睛仰头跟女骑士说：“我觉得还是怪大少爷，他走了之后队长就一直这样。真这么不爽，当时和大少爷撕破脸皮打一架多好，现在我倒成了遭罪的那个。”

“你呀，”雅埃勒蹲在他身边，“不懂的事不乱讲，也就没这份罪了。不然队长为什么不找别人，偏偏找你呢。”

“他怎么不找别人，”科朗蒂奥强自嘴硬，“他不是去找木人了吗。”

像是刻意要惊吓副官一般，远处的奥尔什方喊了一声：“科朗蒂奥！十分钟！”

“哈罗妮在上！”副官的眼睛闭得更紧，伸手抓住同僚脚踝：“雅埃勒阁下，救救我啊！”

木人前方的银发青年再度拔出了佩剑。

从小到大，练剑都是他最喜欢的活动之一。身体运动起来，脑中模拟对战，诸多纷乱无解的思绪就会自动退后，让位给绷紧的神经和剧烈鼓动的心脏。

太多事情，想不明白，又无法不去想，就只能用这个办法来排解。

福尔唐伯爵，他们的父亲，明显仍旧期盼着两人能够重建兄弟关系。

灵灾前阿图瓦雷尔抗拒和父亲交流，父亲就安排自己去看异母哥哥的为人处事；灵灾后阿图瓦雷尔与父亲重归于好，父亲就委派他来传达本是一封亲笔就能解决的口信——太显而易见了，家中有那么多骑兵，何必非要劳动到本身也事务繁忙的继承人呢。

科朗蒂奥以为他在故意为难自己……

也许那才合理，也许那才是一般身处这种情况的异母兄弟应有的方式。但他要是真的想刻意发难，有太多更有效、更稳妥的方案。不是已经独立的现在，而是更早之前，府邸大多数人都漠视自己时、意识到私生子意味着什么时、伯爵夫人病重离世时……切实的憎恨能让人做出非常极端的事情，伯爵夫人正是例证之一，可她的亲生子所表现出的最大反应，却是自发地远离。

远离，而不是孤立。他大可不允许艾因哈特家的孩子们还有亲弟弟和自己玩耍——毋须真正起效，只要摆出那样的态度就足以让盟友家族产生顾虑；也可以更强硬地占据父亲的注意——他是各方面均无可挑剔的长子，丧母之痛尚鲜明时更能唤起他人的同情。但他选择的不是利用自己的地位影响施加伤害，而是自我放逐。

这样的人，总是宁可把苦痛默默吞下也不愿用它来达成什么目的。是因为他看到了吗，看到伯爵夫人无止境的迁怒造成了怎样的影响；还是他本来就是这样，摆在自己之前的，或是母亲的心情、或是下属和领民的安全，永远是别人。

银发青年的剑卡在木人上。他把武器拔下来，自嘲般嗤笑一声。

阿图瓦雷尔，你确实没有资格说我。

无须枭巢的旧住民去讲述往事，仅仅从幼年种种和在战场亲眼所见就能知道他是什么样的人。以前如此，现在仍旧，只是——以前的阿图瓦雷尔，在关心人时会直率地伸出手；现在，他的喜恶都是那么曲折。

口口声声说父亲如何，你呢？你若真的憎恨我、厌恶我，还会亲自来说那些话吗？

青年不自觉地笑了一下，一笑过后，嘴角又垂了下来。

父亲希望他们能放下隔阂做回兄弟，自己希望不希望，他又希望不希望？

自己该是希望的吧。谁也想多一个朋友，少一个敌人。固然他不会放任私情，会以未来家主和骑士的身份将客观坚持到最后，可若是能不必各自矜持、像儿时那样直率地交流所思所想，又该是多么快乐。

自己同时却也不希望。人格之外，还有社会，还有阶级。他的存在永远在提醒着自己的身份、自己姓氏所承载的污名。正统继承人、私生子，这些远排在兄弟之前，影响着身在其中的每一个人——如果他们没有血缘关系，如果他们是一母所出的亲兄弟，科朗蒂奥哪里会认为是阿图瓦雷尔刻意为难自己呢。

他应该也是一样 。

希望，也不希望；想，却又不能。

少时顾虑着母亲，远离志趣相投的异母弟弟；现在体谅着父亲，又得接近有生死隔阂的自己。

他人为先的人，活得真是不轻松啊。

“科朗蒂奥！”指挥官喊副官，“十分钟到了！”

“队长！”

回应他的却是女骑士的声音。出声人随即奔过来向他敬礼：“队长，白云崖前哨送来了好消息，吉耶姆落马了！”

异端审问官吉耶姆，原来是受龙族力量蛊惑的异端者。

他在真正的吉耶姆上任之前实施了暗杀，假借审问官的身份在中央高地挑起争端，意图颠覆贵族之间的平衡。命案发生当夜，有两名骑兵注意到异常，却被异端者以其中一人的性命作为要挟，不得不助纣为虐。艾因哈特族人所蒙受的异端嫌疑，皆由此而来。

冒牌审问官在试图再次实施异端审判时被制止，“吉耶姆”在一众狄兰达尔骑兵面前化身龙形，彻底证明了他身份的虚假。异端伏诛后，艾因哈特家所背负的冤狱终于昭雪，族人被释放之外，名誉也重回手中——艾因哈特伯爵对此欢欣异常，差遣使者送信到巨龙首、天火要塞群和白云崖表示感谢。

这次他感谢的主要对象不是先前救下自己幺子的奥尔什方，而是当时一同行动的冒险者——据说“吉耶姆”的身份最终得以败露，追查着飞空艇线索前往白云崖的异邦人功不可没。然而信虽送到，接收对象却不在任何一个营地——异邦人早就马不停蹄地去往企业号最后迫降的石卫塔，和盘踞其中的蓝龙及众多眷属交战了。

“真是相当忙碌的人啊。”

白云崖前哨和艾因哈特家的传信骑兵离开后，雅埃勒轻轻叹道，“又要侦查谋杀，又要夺还要塞，所谓能者多劳，可真是‘劳累’的‘劳’。”

“确实。”

折好信笺，奥尔什方也颇为感慨：“我们营地的佣兵和冒险者，虽说也都是勇武强悍、久经锻炼的猛士，但可没有一个能像这一位这样……全能。”

“可能对方并不是什么普通的冒险者吧。同行的精灵族少年和白发男人都很仰仗那一位的力量。”

“身边有这样的人，想不仰仗真是很难。”指挥官笑笑，“只是这样一来，对方的动向就很难把握，艾因哈特伯爵大人的感谢信也很难送到了。他们寻找的飞空艇在石卫塔内，夺还要塞后是不是就会直接离开中央高地呢？”

“冒险者们自然都是如此。”女骑士柔声答道，“他们漂泊不定，没有可以回去的‘家’，只有即将前往的‘目的地’。”

“这样的生活也是不易。如果在一个地方呆得久，已经产生感情却不得不离开，多让人难过。”

“可反过来看，也很自由。他们没有家国背景的束缚，行动的根本皆是自己的需要。这样一看，又比不得不屈服于职责、不得不违心而动的人要好很多。”

她的话似乎触动了奥尔什方的心事。银发青年长久地陷入沉思，末了还是在科朗蒂奥难忍肌肉酸痛的哼哼声中回过神来。

“万事万物皆没有两全。”指挥官的目光越过紧闭的作战指挥室大门，投向更远的地方，“还真是……真理啊。”

然而异邦人的消息并未完全从库尔札斯中央高地消失。一段时间过后，天火要塞群给巨龙首营地送去了信函。

奥尔什方边看边念给下属们听：“说是冒险者在艾因哈特家治下的秘石塔附近救出了帝国战俘。”

负责人清丽工整的字迹有序地陈述了这次的前因后果：上一回冒险者所寻找的飞空艇是同行的白发机师的所有物，而这次在中央高地逃脱的战俘们正是机师的下属。自然而然地，异邦人再次扛下了救助的任务，于冻原之中四处奔走。好在付出终有回报，两名陷入危机的技术人员都被成功救出，一行人即刻离开秘石塔，去往了和中央高地连通的摩杜纳。

“骑兵回报时，冒险者他们已经离开了。”叙述结束后，弗朗塞尔的亲笔变得如同口语般随和，“父亲的感谢仍旧没能送到。”

“总会再有机会。”奥尔什方在信纸上写道，“以那一位的实力和被人仰赖的程度，如果中央高地再出什么事情，伯爵大人的信就一定会送给收件人了。”

弗朗塞尔接信后，大摇其头。

“这话说得倒像是盼着会出事一样。可从我的亲身经历来看，还是越平静越好啊……”

他想了想，还是没有把心中所想写下来。不久后，当听说巨龙首营地送往摩杜纳开拓团的物资被夺取、冒险者前往交涉时，负责人脑中立刻回想起当时的腹诽，随后长长地叹息了一声：

“还真叫他说中了。”


	53. 魔女/Shiva

夺取物资的是近期在中央高地活跃的异端者们。与之前的冒牌异端审问官不同，这一批异端者拥有军队般的纪律，行踪也更加诡秘。白云崖前哨的指挥官德里耶蒙焦头烂额之际，却见之前夺还了石卫塔的异邦人推门进来，向他打探近况。

哈罗妮眷顾我！来了个大帮手！

德里耶蒙不动声色，将情况讲述完全后，做出随意的态度：“你要是想去调查就请便。”

异邦人果然毫无异议，转身就往野战医院问询遭袭的商人。身后指挥官顿时感觉肩上重担轻了许多。

雇佣冒险者，确实很方便。

可是身在保守派的狄兰达尔家，指挥官们再想学巨龙首营地也无法完全放开手脚。狄兰达尔家治下的占星台，台长曾经明确批判过巨龙首营地吸纳外力的作风是“没有节操”，现在见过异邦人的活跃，想求助却总也拉不下面子。与之相比，事实面前坦率承认自己有偏见的德里耶蒙就幸运多了：冒险者不仅救下了遭异端指控迫害的无辜者、免除了己方兵力损失，还夺回了久攻不下的石卫塔，现在又来协助解决愈演愈烈的异端者问题——这么多漂亮实绩面前，还要什么节操呢，好用的助力一定得用到极致啊。

德里耶蒙的心声并非个例。库尔札斯地区之外，格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈、利姆萨·罗敏萨三国的首脑也仰仗着异邦人独具的力量和其身后的“拂晓血盟”。各国内部都有其特有的矛盾，各国之外又都面临着同一个威胁——蛮神问题。巴埃萨长城的构筑、帝国侵略的理由、卫月坠落和其引发的第七灵灾，都与蛮神召唤息息相关。必要之时，急需一个没有国家背景和政治倾向的存在来统合战线、一致对敌，而拂晓血盟正是这样的组织。

拂晓血盟的前身是救世诗盟，也就是封印龙神、终止第七灵灾的贤人路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔所创立的机构。贤者并非艾欧泽亚人，却怀着仁爱之心远渡重洋，用自己的牺牲挽救了无数生命。感怀于这样的奉献，路易索瓦的弟子们将先师的信念传承了下去，继续为和平而奔走，而贤者的两位孙辈也踏上了和祖父同样的旅程。

拂晓之中的贤人们均是各自领域的先锋人物，然而个人能够做出的改变毕竟有限，在遇到只有武力才能解决的事情时尤为如此。和讲道理的人不用讲道理，和不讲道理的人没法讲道理——很不幸地，这仍是整个世界充满矛盾的现状。

和各具军事力量的艾欧泽亚各国相比，拂晓血盟是纯然靠理想驱动的组织。这固然会让诸国在与拂晓相交时减少政治方面的顾虑和猜忌，但也凸显出文人在绝对暴力面前的无力。早前拂晓血盟的总部沙之家遭到帝国军人袭击，盟主敏菲利亚被掳走，成员亦死伤无数、元气大伤。现在盟主被冒险者救回，拂晓在摩杜纳重振旗鼓，当初的惨剧就不能不作为今后的警示。路易索瓦的孙子、早前陪同冒险者一同探寻企业号下落的精灵族少年阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔建言：创立一个隶属拂晓、但独立于各国之外的武装先锋队，以应对突发的暴力状况。

他的建议获得了格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈、利姆萨·罗敏萨三国首脑和拂晓盟主的认可，少年即刻与冒险者一道奔走各国、广纳贤才。正是在做这件事的过程中，发生了水晶被异端者夺走的事件。

异邦人受人所托拨冗前来确认情况，再次毫不意外地追踪起了异端者。只是此次与上次不同，异端者的行踪消失在披雪大冰壁，再无迹可寻。固然是无功而返，德里耶蒙却也万分庆幸——异端者们夺走的物资是属性水晶，正是召唤蛮神所必需的媒介。异端问题是伊修加德特有的内部矛盾，而蛮神问题却是整个艾欧泽亚的共同危机，对外求援是再合情合理不过。

德里耶蒙将情况上报教皇厅后，果然引起了重视。

自退出艾欧泽亚城邦军事同盟后，伊修加德对外界事务一概袖手旁观，未参与抵抗帝国第七军团的加尔提诺平原会战。然而作壁上观并不能保证绝对安全，自头顶坠落的卫月彻底改变了库尔札斯的气候之外，似乎也动摇了教皇厅高层独善其身的作风。

龙族的威胁仍旧持续，伊修加德经不起再一次如巴哈姆特那般的蛮神动乱了。

为彰显诚意，教皇厅委派掌握国内最高军事力量的神殿骑士团总骑士长艾默里克为特使，与已承担起先锋组织“水晶义勇队”总帅职责的阿尔菲诺进行会谈。不知是出于对异邦人多次襄助库尔札斯地区问题的感激，还是怀着相识拉拢的目的，对方也要求冒险者列席。

多认识多了解，终归是没有坏处。异邦人应邀前往，却再次遇到异端者抢夺水晶的事件发生。诸多动乱的背后，一个事实逐渐清晰：异端者集团奉一位被他们称之为“冰之巫女”的年轻女性为领导，掠夺水晶的目的则是召唤出历史中与龙族交好的魔女“希瓦”。

与龙族交好符合伊修加德正教对异端的认定，蛮神召唤亦是拂晓血盟要极力遏制的行为，双方一拍即合，立刻共同着手追寻冰之巫女的下落。虽说是协作，最终去讨伐希瓦的却只能是冒险者一人——一般民众若靠近蛮神，会有被其精炼、失去神智的危险。然而异邦人却不在此列：最早在与火神伊芙利特的战斗中判明，冒险者无法被蛮神控制，且拥有能洞穿过去的“超越之力”。

“我知道那位不是一般人，可没想到是这么的不一般……”

异邦人汇报过讨伐结果后离开巨龙首营地，阐释原委及警示提防异端者的信函随即送到了天火要塞群。弗朗塞尔读完好友的亲笔，感叹之后，对送信的骑兵说：“感谢您前来。请转告指挥官，我这边会小心。”

“定会传达。”骑兵行过礼，起了些闲话家常的兴致，“您可不知道呢。听说冒险者要孤身深入大冰壁讨伐蛮神，队长可担心坏了，总骑士长的规劝都不好使，副官长叫了六个骑兵过来才勉强摁住他。”

活灵活现的形容让负责人忍俊不禁：“信上也说普通人有被精炼的危险。怎么，道理都懂，却落不到实处了？”

“队长是什么样的人您比我清楚。”骑兵毫无隔阂地跟位阶比自己高的金发青年讲话，“道理是懂，但懂道理也止不住挂怀嘛。”

“确实如此。”弗朗塞尔笑笑，“他那个人，要让他袖手旁观是比什么都难。莫说是对弱者，即便是强者，他也说过不能心安理得地享受荫蔽。何况伊修加德内部的事情要劳烦到外人冒险，坐不住也理所当然。”

“异端闹到这么大，也是历史罕见了。”随侍负责人身侧的斯特凡诺加入讨论，“往日不都是由异端审问官出动剿灭，现在居然连总骑士长都亲身到来。”

“说明这次确实是非常严重。”负责人十指交握，手肘撑在办公桌上，“也不知道和之前的吉耶姆有没有牵连。”

“既然都是异端者，不太可能在内部分出派系吧。”

“可是他们信奉的对象很特异，”弗朗塞尔看着折好的信函，“不再是龙主，而是与龙族交好的精灵族人、第一个异端者希瓦。是交好，而非屈从，这样的变化是否有什么深意呢……”

“不管怎么说，龙族都是我们的敌人。管他屈从还是交好，和敌人产生联系的一概都是敌人。”斯特凡诺总结道。

“唔……”

负责人动作未变，对副官的话并不尽信。

他所经历的异端指控是一场刻意栽赃，主使者与其说是深刻地信仰龙主，不如说是想利用伊修加德特有的异端体制来达成陷害大贵族的目的。然而现下冰之巫女所引发的骚动，却处处在强调他们自己的意志：让与龙族交好的“异端之母”降临。

希瓦之所以被伊修加德正教称为“魔女”，是因为同龙族共存与正教所认定的“坚持对龙圣战”相悖。但交好的时间点，哪本正教史中都没有明确的记录。人们听闻“魔女”和“交好”，直接认定成是伊修加德已经与龙族开战后有人私通外敌、祸害同胞。然而若交好的时间点发生在邪龙来抢夺哈罗妮赐予伊修加德人民的神意之地之前，“私通”便也不复存在，“异端”更无从谈起，希瓦反倒更像是和平的象征。

弗朗塞尔摇摇头，像是要把把这个想法甩出去。

正教不会允许这样的猜测。然而既已有来自正教、危及性命的指控加诸己身，最虔诚的信徒也会对一直笃信的东西产生怀疑。其他思想会合理地被认定为“异端”的唯一基础，是正教的绝对正确。然而正教的正确也是正教所说，强调着自己“绝对正确”的正教，轻易地让异端指控落在了建国贵族后裔身上。

多年坚信遭遇无情背叛。陷害他的，不是龙族，而是人；危急之时，来救他的也不是神，而是人。

诉说历史的，不也是人吗？那么又何来希瓦一定是魔女、正教一定是正义的保障？

这些思虑虽不能对任何人出口，不信的种子却已被种在青年心中。弗朗塞尔所不知道的是，他的怀疑已经无限接近真正的历史。而现下，和冒险者同样拥有“超越之力”的冰之巫女正暗中筹措，准备用暴力为伊修加德带来阔别千年的和平。


	54. 死守/Defense

凌晨时分，阿德内尔占星台的警钟响彻整个中央高地。

睡梦中的骑兵们一跃而起，整理好躺下时也未脱掉的武装，迅速到达各营地指定的地点集合等待命令。皇都之内，听到警示的传信兵也敲响了城中的大钟。

龙族来袭。

整个都城瞬间被紧张的气氛所点燃。基础层的平民们关紧门窗，抱着妻子孩子缩在角落；砥柱层的各家贵族召集骑兵，或守卫宅邸，或前往神殿骑士团协助防御。

“千万不要出去。”

福尔唐伯爵府邸内，阿图瓦雷尔边让管家为自己戴上臂甲，边叮嘱亲弟弟埃马内兰。睡眼惺忪的青年不以为然：“皇都有那么多层魔法障壁呢……只是出去透个气应该不要紧吧。”

继承人懒得跟自有步调的二少爷争辩，直接对随侍着的奥诺鲁瓦说：“看住他，别让他乱跑。以防万一，你们也换上武装。”

小随从挺起胸膛答应下来：“是！大少爷！”

“喂喂，到底谁是你的主人，你怎么听大哥的话！”

“谁能保证您的安全，我就听谁的话。”

埃马内兰还要说什么，见福尔唐伯爵出现在正厅，立刻偃旗息鼓做乖巧状。伯爵看一眼小儿子，接着把忧虑的视线投向整装待发的长子。

再多叮咛嘱咐，在刀剑无眼的战场上无法成为保命符。伯爵沉吟许久，最终只能说出：“万事小心。”

“是，父亲。战神哈罗妮的祝福与我们同在。”

继承人行了军礼，随即奔赴下层的家族骑兵驻所。龙族的来犯在占星台的预估之内，神殿骑士团和各家族骑兵团都做好了相应的准备。皇都内的驻兵将在圣徒门抵御外敌，中央高地的驻军则从大审门夹击进犯者。

下到基础层后，阿图瓦雷尔看到了斯特凡尼维安。

邻家长子正和一位年轻女性站在一起。以精灵族人的视点看去，女性显得过于娇小，却有着本族特有的尖耳。她的黑发高高束在脑后，着装也与伊修加德女性惯常的长裙不同，是灵活的皮衣裤装。

斯特凡尼维安不是在紧张时局中还有浪漫闲情的人，二人手中也都握着火枪，像是做好了迎击准备。但是不从属于武装组织的人不可以上战场，一般民众亦不被允许随便持有武器——黑发青年因此狐疑地喊了一声：“斯特凡尼维安，快去避难！”

金发青年听到叫喊望过来，低头与年轻女性说了些什么，却没有往砥柱层跑，反倒迎着阿图瓦雷尔而来：“我和你一起过去，有新的四管对龙加农炮运到云廊，我得检查一下。”

黑发青年没有等他的意思：“那些事情有工兵来做，你回伯爵府邸。”

“那我还是回机工房。”斯特凡尼维安调转方向，确实往工房去了。

他行为古怪，但阿图瓦雷尔没有时间追究。回头看时，方才与金发青年交谈的女性也不见踪影。

没过多久，阿图瓦雷尔及麾下和提达尔格兰什率领的泽梅尔骑兵已齐聚在圣徒门，与神殿骑士们并肩而立。遥遥相望的库尔札斯中央高地上，巨龙首营地驻守的福尔唐骑兵与白云崖前哨的狄兰达尔骑兵团也在大审门前集结就绪。

龙族进攻的对象伊修加德乍一看去固若金汤：皇都耸峙于无底的云海中心，周围被多重魔法障壁包裹，都城之内又矗立为数众多的对龙弩炮，飞龙无处落脚，最终会被炮兵击坠。然而再封闭的要塞也有对外连通的手段，一道被称为“云廊”的长桥就是连接皇都与中央高地的通路。云廊提供的便利是双向的：骑兵们得以架设弩炮拱卫结界，龙族们也可以落脚歇息实施屠杀。

以往的钢、石、晓、暮四座对空要塞已不堪其用，云廊是伊修加德人对龙族划下的最后界限，必须死守到底。

远方隐隐传来长啸。骑兵们抬头，看见龙堡方向的天空中出现细密的、上下浮动的影子。

那是正在振翅的龙族。它们庞大而迅捷，眨眼间身形和数量都已被骑兵尽收眼底。那般凶猛的姿态让队伍中尚年少的新兵们瑟瑟发抖，意图抓紧手中武器，却惊觉在极端的恐惧中，握力已悄然消失；本能告诉他们该转身就逃，双腿却沉重无比，没办法抬起分毫。

两个据点的指挥官都站在稍高的位置，神色凝重地看着逼近的龙群。没人怀有侥幸心理，这样数量的敌人面前，他们最好的战绩也只会是惨胜。

很多很多人，将在今天死去。

但仍旧要迎头而上。如果他们不冲上前，老弱妇孺，又如何抵挡残暴的龙族。

为国家、为人民，一名骑士该尽到他的义务。他们对剑许下的誓言，现在正是兑现的时刻。

奥尔什方和德里耶蒙拔出佩剑，高举过头顶；云廊对面，总骑士长艾默里克、阿图瓦雷尔和提达尔格兰什也都做出了同样的动作。

先遣的龙族已经进入射程。艾默里克苍蓝色的长剑一挥，战神钢打造的弩炮拉着沉重的铁链应声击在飞龙身上，骑兵们的战吼随即响彻战场。

“赌上福尔唐家的荣誉！”

长桥两端，异母兄弟不约而同地高呼，带头冲向被弩炮击中落在云廊上的龙族。身后家族骑兵齐声应和，追随着各自的指挥官切入战局。

“让他们瞧瞧狄兰达尔的骨气！”

德里耶蒙不甘示弱，麾下骑兵们也高高举起红底金钟的鸢盾冲锋：“死守皇都！”

“我们可得连胆小鬼艾因哈特的份一起赢下来啊！”

提达尔格兰什的鼓舞更似调笑，骑兵们推着天钢机工房出产的四管对龙加农炮上前，用凶猛火力回应着长官的话语。

云廊之上，人与龙持续千年的血腥争战再度开幕。

这次袭来的都是邪龙尼德霍格的子嗣。与低知能的眷属不同，它们各个都具有人类般的智慧和战术，和远超人类的力量。白刃战对骑兵来说劣势巨大，总骑士长和各指挥官都力图抢占远攻先机，一时间，弩炮发射和收回的巨大噪音不绝于耳。龙族亦看穿了人类的企图，它们巧妙地盘旋着避开弩炮的仰角，伺机喷吐出烈焰摧毁这些致命的武器。

“长官！”陷入恐慌的炮兵喊着下方的艾默里克。

“别慌！”总骑士长吼道。像回应他的言语般，炮台燃烧的硝烟中倏忽出现气流急速窜过的空洞。众人还未反应过来，一条正欲摧毁炮塔的飞龙已被强劲的力道接二连三击中，哀鸣着跌落云海。

“是龙骑士们！”

援兵到来，炮手和骑兵们士气大涨。伊修加德最具威力的对龙先锋、手持长枪的龙骑士们在欢呼声中于各个高台上现出身形。他们的动作快得目不能辨，灵活地避开弩炮轨迹之外，枪枪直取飞龙命脉。在敌人坠落之际，他们又巧妙地借力跃至安全地点。然而寥寥精锐和铺天盖地的龙族一比，立刻显得数目微薄，人的体力也远不能及古老猛兽。龙族被打乱的攻击节奏很快重建，伊修加德些微的优势再遭压制。

“打下来，交给骑兵！”

总骑士长简洁下令，龙骑士们和炮手会意地将攻击重点转向敌方的翅膀。丧失飞行能力的龙族落到云廊，立刻被骑兵包围着斩杀。顺境未持续多久，有观察战局的飞龙发现战线中专心治疗的医师，立即狂暴地向没有防备的人们俯冲。医师的攻击魔法还未吟唱完毕，龙族已近在眼前，灼热的吐息之中，数条生命连求救都来不及发出就已化作焦黑尸体。

震撼又突然的死亡让骑兵为之大恸，悲恸随即化作极端的愤怒，驱使他们抛却恐惧，无我地冲向经年的仇敌。

什么教义和历史都没有眼前活生生的例子让人刻骨铭心，持续千年的血海深仇，于此刻再度鲜活如新。

“别被它们带乱步调！”

阿图瓦雷尔用盾格开龙族的獠牙，追上一剑结果了对方性命。他呼喝过后，立刻举剑下达指令：“医师后退！重骑兵，牵制龙头！轻骑兵，攻击龙尾！”

战场另一侧，面对落下飞龙的奥尔什方也下达了一模一样的指示。下属们应声而动，前锋用盾阻挡住利爪獠牙和烈焰，后卫则着重攻击龙族柔软的肚腹要害。初时如此配合尚有成效，然而时间既久，聪明的龙族再次发现了伊修加德进攻中的破绽：

只要落在人群之中，对龙弩炮和加农炮就无法轻易而动。长桥空间狭小，龙骑士得意的跳跃也很难使出。

飞龙改变战术，纷纷降落。战局立刻进入了最惨烈的白刃战。

云廊成了一条血与火的长河。

飞龙扭动身躯，长尾只一挥，就将诸多骑兵扫落深渊。悬殊的力量和体型面前，人类脆弱轻薄得仿若布偶。所有指挥官都在呼喊着后退，以留出后卫弓箭手攻击的位置。可龙族那么多，长桥又那么窄，退，又能退至何方。

“退不了了！”最靠近圣徒门的骑兵喊了出来，背后第一道魔法障壁正发着幽幽蓝光。

退无可退，便只能进！

艾默里克再度举起苍蓝佩剑，重骑兵快速上前。此次他们不再挥剑，而是举盾合身顶上最前列的龙族，身后层层叠叠的骑兵均将力道放在前列，他们要集所有人的力量把龙族推开！

瞬间局促的空间让飞龙难以挥舞利爪，与人类的高低差却让它们更肆意地露出獠牙、喷吐火焰。

这次，骑兵们无人退开。

一个战士被咬断脖子，后面的人立刻踩着战友的尸体顶替他的位置；前一列人被烈火烧灼致死，后一列人马上再次举盾向前。个人的意志在此刻集合成整体，人人都将自己的存续抛诸脑后，心中只留下唯一共同的信念：

死守皇都！

漫长的半天过去，残存的龙族终于从云廊溃退开来。

一如指挥官们所预料，他们赢了，但付出的代价太过沉重巨大。骑兵们以自身为肉盾才抵挡住了龙族的猛攻，然而盾尚能被修复，人的生命却无法再回来。倒下的骑兵，已是伊修加德永远无法补回的战力。

惨胜让总骑士长心底冰凉，他知道如果再有一波龙族袭来，皇都将危如累卵。

情况紧急，能用的办法必须都用上。歇战期间，艾默里克赶忙将守卫皇都内部的副手露琪亚派往摩杜纳，意图通过拂晓血盟向其他艾欧泽亚诸国寻求援助。加尔提诺平原会战时，伊修加德曾袖手旁观，此番若因此而被各国拒之门外，也情有可原。但只要还有一线希望，总骑士长和指挥官就不打算放弃：身后千千万万国民的安全，很可能就维系在这尽力一试上。

长桥之上，存活的骑兵们没有时间歇息，全都忙于拯救一息尚存的战友们。大量伤兵被送往神殿骑士团附属的医院，床铺很快被重伤员所填满，中轻伤者无处可去，只得坐在冰天雪地之中等待救治。好在民众们听说危机暂过，都打开家门，主动对伤兵伸出援手；砥柱层的大贵族、教皇厅祭司以及神学院的学生们也都志愿前来，施救伤员。

埃马内兰被长兄限制，一步也迈不出家门；伯爵腿有旧伤，也不好去给本就纷杂的战场添麻烦。父子仿佛一同重温灵灾时的记忆，只能在家焦虑地等待消息。因战斗发生的地点就在脚下，骑兵很快回报：“大少爷和奥尔什方少爷都平安。”

两人的消息一同回传，也是战场上的巧合：双方从两侧共同推拒龙族，待到敌人溃逃，两部残兵也就见了面。二人的面容都受烟烧火燎，脏污难辨；然而人群之中数指挥官下令的声音最高，异口同声的一句“这里有幸存者”一出，异母兄弟一齐抬眼，将对方的状况看了完全。

阿图瓦雷尔的左肩膀受了伤，血正淅淅沥沥地顺着链甲往下流着，奥尔什方则状况尚好：龙族的主攻方向是继承人所在的皇都，背后夹击的军势比正面迎击损失少很多。

医疗兵急急奔来，抬走了瓦砾之下的幸存者，留下发声的两位指挥官仃立当场。

眼见异母弟弟的目光胶着在自己的肩伤上，日前刚指责过对方冲动行事的记忆瞬间浮上心头。阿图瓦雷尔颇有些悔不当初地转身欲走，背后却有声音叫他：“快让医师看一看吧。你……别总顾着别人，也得保重自己啊。”

黑发青年没回头，只抬起右手挥了一下，示意已经听到。这一幕刚好被来探寻战况的福尔唐家骑兵瞧见，便径直向伯爵回报了两人的平安。

与消息一同回传的还有惨烈的战况。福尔唐伯爵静听完骑兵叙述，也对未来迎击再一波龙族感到极不乐观。他正考虑是否要向教皇厅建言雇佣外来兵力时，又有骑兵连滚带爬地进来汇报：

“老、老爷，不好了！云廊又出事了！”

一阵心悸掠过胸口，伯爵立刻站起来：“是龙族再次来袭吗？说清楚！”

骑兵平复了一下混乱的呼吸：“是异端者集团！神殿骑士中有他们的内应，异端者们攻上了云廊！冰、冰之巫女不知使用了什么妖术，最外层的魔法障壁消失了！”


	55. 危机/Crisis

皇都的魔法障壁“圣人达奈芬的首饰”一共有四层，最内层紧邻圣徒门，此后向大审门的方向依次排布，自精灵族人在伊修加德建都以来就是保卫国民、抵御龙族的最后防线。极少有人知道教皇厅用了何种办法让结界能够覆盖如此大的面积，国民也不甚在意高深魔法的运作原理。四层魔法障壁存在了千年之久，一直牢不可破：早年卫月分解，坠下的碎片曾摧毁过结界的一部分基础，但那也只是基石大量坠落，露出了障壁与山岩之间的空隙。这一次，冰之巫女却让最接近大审门的那整整一层结界凭空消失在全体国民眼前。

驱赶龙族已让神殿骑士团和各家骑兵团伤亡惨重，魔法障壁再消失，国都可谓任人蹂躏。为阻止更多结界被解除，长桥上还未从袭击中缓过气来的残兵迅速重组，殊死逼退了异端者。

“异端者可能已经和龙族合谋了。”

这个现实让所有战士先不寒而栗，再痛心疾首。龙族非我族类，骑兵与之战斗时心中无甚感想；异端者却都是人，甚至都是伊修加德国民。同宗同源同面貌的人们，竟走上协助宿敌屠戮同胞的道路，这又怎能不让人难过愤恨。

当前危机已比刚击退龙族时更为严重。总骑士长艾默里克在审讯过被抓捕的异端者后即刻离开皇都，亲自向已赶往巨龙首营地的拂晓血盟代表求援。龙骑士团的翘楚，被称为“苍天之龙骑士”的埃斯蒂尼安也随行，并披露了邪龙尼德霍格已经号召眷属、将在近日再度袭击皇都的消息。

邪龙尼德霍格的双目在对龙圣战伊始时被王储、征龙将军哈尔德拉斯剜出其一，自那之后就被教皇厅严密保管。埃斯蒂尼安能够运用龙眼的力量驱逐强敌，同时也得以倾听邪龙对其眷属发出的龙啸。如此人物所提供的信息没有他人质疑的余地，龙族再一轮的大规模袭击确实近在眼前。

事已至此，艾默里克也不再软语恳求，而是陈述了皇都一旦沦陷于龙爪，一直虎视眈眈的加雷马帝国便可以从库尔札斯地区长驱直入，再度侵略艾欧泽亚的可能。皇都的危机已不再是伊修加德一国内政，而是让整个大陆各国都受其挟制的短板。

他态度强硬，话语中却有不容忽视的现实。求援仰仗的是他者的慈悲，施与与否，全在被求援者；当各国已成为命运共同体，这其中便也再没有什么与否，只剩下必要。不救伊修加德，加尔提诺平原会战就会重演。

何况，谁又能坐视那么多无辜平民亡命于龙爪呢？

拂晓众人的先师、贤者路易索瓦没有，他的学生、他的血脉、他意志的继承者们更不会。

贤人们奔赴自己负责的城邦交涉，与库尔札斯地区紧邻的摩杜纳也应求而动，做好了御敌与接收伤员难民的准备。各人的忙碌之中，异邦人也前后奔走，竭力召集其他冒险者与自己一同保卫皇都。然而世间并无万事如意，艾欧泽亚其他三国都表示将以本国防卫为最优先，无法派遣军队援助伊修加德。

“而依附于各国大国联防军的自由冒险者并不在限制之内。”

水晶义勇队的总帅、白发的精灵族少年在同盟军会议过后神色复杂地说：“也算是意料之外、情理之中吧。即使没有加尔提诺平原一役，各国首脑也必须保持优先护卫本国的策略。国家这样的大型统治机器之中，各方各面牵扯太多，最高领袖也无法随心而动。”

异邦人理解地点点头。少年充满歉意地看着对方：“又要麻烦你了。首脑们面上无情，私下却留出了余地。不代表国家、只求救世救人的冒险者们一定会相应你的号召，尽力驰援伊修加德。”

皇都之内，得知魔法障壁遭到消解的民众比迎击龙族前更加紧张。

神殿骑士团与各家族骑兵团的惨胜，都城的住民都已目睹耳闻。无需教皇厅出面陈述情况的危急，人们已从现实中得到了结论。基础层的人们抓紧时间囤积食物、加固房屋；砥柱层的权贵们也或算计起避难的后路，或全力支撑自家骑兵团以做出表率。

福尔唐伯爵府邸内，埃马内兰在正厅团团打转。

他面前坐着终于从战场上撤回的自家长兄。继承人先在对龙作战中左肩负伤，又迎击了突然来袭的异端者集团，此后再次清理云廊整顿骑兵。待到终于得空回归府邸，伤口的血液早已凝固，和链甲内衬黏连在一起，再难以轻易剥离。

但武装必须得脱下，伤处也必须让医师仔细包裹才好不留隐患。而二少爷之所以坐不住，正是因为剥离链甲的场面太过刺激他的神经。

“唔嗷嗷嗷！”

想看又不敢看，视线游移间猛然瞥见医师撕裂长兄已渐愈的皮肉，埃马内兰不由得捂着脸发出怪叫。

这一叫，倒让正厅紧张的气氛霎时轻松了。阿图瓦雷尔笑他：“又没伤在你身上，你喊什么。”

“我想到万一伤在我身上，就喊出来了嘛。”二少爷侧过脸答道，又转头观察长兄的神色：“大哥，你不疼吗？”

“还好，在可以忍受的范围内。”

埃马内兰展现出善解人意：“要是疼，你就叫，可别顾忌面子憋着啊。”

长子不知是该感激弟弟的关怀还是埋怨他的娇贵，最终只得说：“好的。”

阿图瓦雷尔面前，福尔唐伯爵、管家和奥诺鲁瓦也在焦急注视着医者的动作。伯爵年轻时身先士卒，受过比现下长子更重的伤。但父母天性，总是比起自己更怜惜血脉，此刻他看着孩子身上的创伤，心中之痛又何止千万倍；管家自幼侍奉继承人，对主人的伤病感同身受，此刻也是龇牙咧嘴，像是自己正在经历这一遭；最年少的奥诺鲁瓦倒是冷静异常地观察着医师的手法并暗记在心，以备将来不时之需。

救治过后，医师表示虽没有伤及筋骨，但仍需要两个月左右的时间让肌肉愈合。

阿图瓦雷尔披上衣服，不以为意。龙族不会等他两个月，警报再响时，身为骑士的他必须站在最前列。

不仅是他，存活的骑兵们都得上前。只要还有能力举起剑，他们就得尽一切可能保卫身后的家国。

“也许……事情不会向最坏的方向发展。”

伯爵将左手搭在长子的右肩，像是意图遏制他的急躁，“总骑士长已经向拂晓血盟求援，也有冒险者志愿来帮助守卫云廊。”

“自己国家的仇怨，哪里好用他人的性命去冒险。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“父亲，这点伤不妨碍战斗。反倒是因为这点伤而心安理得地躲在安全的地方会让人不安。”

“是。但……”

福尔唐伯爵欲言又止，继承人心中明白他的所思所想，郑重地再度开口：“我会量力而行。”

伯爵点了点头，不再多言，心里却想着日前他托付长子去向奥尔什方传的口信。

一句话，说给两个人。传信的人可曾意识到，他的复述也是父亲对他的提醒呢。

父子二人心上都压着事，一时静默不语。府邸之外突然嘈杂起来，紧接着总管冲进了正厅：“老爷，少爷！龙族再次进军了！”

阿图瓦雷尔立即起身穿上衣服：“在云廊吗？”

“云廊，还有中央高地。”曾是前线将领的总管到底比一般骑兵冷静许多，“神殿骑士团已经准备在云廊迎战，领地骑兵会和冒险者部队一起应对零散龙族。”

“我带骑兵去云廊。”

话音未落，继承人的身影已经不见了。

福尔唐伯爵徒劳地握紧了手杖，知道自己无法阻止孩子前往战场。但连番对战龙族和异端者，骑兵团已伤痛累累，恐怕再难应对这次进犯的敌人。想要为国而举剑，知能、体力、武艺、勇气缺一不可，培养一名骑兵并不容易。加上战争的消耗，家族骑兵团的人数总是捉襟见肘。

伯爵叹口气，将目光投向自己带有旧伤的腿部。

这种危急时刻，倒真希望骑兵的门槛能低一些，让他们有更多的战力可用啊。

与此同时，基础层的天钢机工房却呈现出与全城戒严截然相反的热闹。

一干技术人员正将火枪分发给工人，他们身后，对龙作战之前与斯特凡尼维安交谈过的年轻女性正在和工房技术主任说话。

“听说你打中了一条飞龙，真是了不起。”先出声赞叹的是金发青年。

女性摇头，开口不是肯定却是抱怨：“角度不好，只是打中，没有打掉。”

“好的角度都设置了弩炮，你要是冲出去，立刻就会被神殿骑士发现了。”斯特凡尼维安安慰道，“平民不允许持有武器，被看见又是一场大麻烦。”

“你艾因哈特的麻烦从来不少，多这一个也不算什么吧。”女性毫不留情地讥讽。

“不不不，麻烦还是越少越好，帮手才是越多越妙。”技术主任看了一眼荷枪实弹的工人们，“现有条件下，也只能做到这个程度。工房的工人举枪自卫若是被发现，还能说成是利用便利条件，不会惹人怀疑。”

“说惹‘人’怀疑，不如说惹提达尔格兰什怀疑。”

“他可真是敏锐得很。”斯特凡尼维安指指自己的脑袋，“战前来领加农炮时还不轻不重地威胁过，让我乖乖回伯爵府避难，不要起什么歪心思。哈罗妮在上，那一刻我真以为和你的关系被发现了。”

他说得坦坦荡荡心无旁骛，边上相熟的工房人员却都笑了：“小安，你讲得好像在外偷情、抛妻弃子的丈夫啊。”

被玩笑暗示的女性还未做出反应，斯特凡尼维安先勃然色变：“女士面前，注意你们的言行！”

工人们知道技术主任性格随和，一旦生气便是真的无从转圜，立刻低头坦诚道歉：“对不起，希尔达。”

被唤做希尔达的黑发女性平日脾气可算得上暴躁，现下却不以为意地摆摆手：“没事。斯特凡尼维安，你也反应过度了。我母亲的事固然凄惨，但也不是我的忌讳，很多人都知道。不如说，该让大家都知道，贵族是怎么依仗权力肆意妄为的，才能让更多志同道合的人加入我的组织。”


	56. 过往/Past

“希尔达，”斯特凡尼维安按着她腰间的火枪和机工兵装，表情是前所未有的严肃，“你答应过我。”

“答应你的事，我会恪守。和道貌岸然的老爷们不同，平民就算没受骑士教育也懂得信义。”

技术主任苦笑：“你这可是连我也一并骂进去了。”

“你和一般贵族可不一样。”希尔达摆手，“一般人可不会天天和平民混在一起，还把武器交给他们。”

她肃穆了面容，靠近斯特凡尼维安。女性的身高比技术主任低很多，但她的仰望却好似居高临下的质询，她问：“但斯特凡尼维安，你不害怕吗。不怕有一天，你交付武器的平民将枪口对准你？”

金发青年用反问来回答：“你会把手中的枪指向我吗？”

希尔达漂亮的绯红眼眸盯着他，一眨不眨：“如果你为非作歹，我会。”

斯特凡尼维安摊手：“那就是我罪有应得，我没有异议。但希尔达，有一点希望你清楚，人不可以凭借自己的喜恶来审判他人。无论理由多么正当，没有经过公平程序的处决，都是私刑，是犯罪。”

“这话希望你对那些凭自己喜恶搅乱他人人生的贵族老爷们去说。”希尔达退开一步，“告诫一个无权无势的平民，又有什么用呢。”

“当你手中握着能取他人性命的武器，这句话就有必要。”

“手无寸铁不是公平对决，我明白。可贵族老爷们又哪个亲自动手过，听命于他们的爪牙拿着武器，就该替他们成为罪责的目标？”

“这又是另外的议题了。希尔达，个中原委，我们现在没时间争辩。”

金发青年凝神听着外面逐渐响起的炮声，继续道：“交付火枪，是希望抵御能力薄弱的基础层也有应急对策。现在最优先的是让更多人活下来。这可以算作我们的共识吗？”

战斗的声音让女性的目光锐利起来：“可以。”

配备武装的工人们也望向他们的方向：“小安。”

“去吧。”斯特凡尼维安说，“大家千万保重。战神哈罗妮的祝福与我们同在。”

让平民作为枪械的使用者走上战场，是斯特凡尼维安在这五年间探索出来的新道路。

说起来十分容易，其中的曲折却远非一句话可以概括。技术限制之前，首先是骑兵不肯用火枪，平民难以成为骑兵的现状。

骑兵们对火枪的偏见基于他们的教育与传统，平民们想要成为战斗力却缺乏受教的条件，然而双方又都迫切需要改变这样的现状：战场上需要更多的兵力，作战需要更低的门槛。

火枪是解决这个问题的第一步。与枪术剑术正相反，一切技术的核心都蕴藏在枪械本身，使用者无须受常年艰苦的训练即可使用。早年火枪术的缺陷在于其弹药限制：一旦子弹告罄，单单一杆火枪就只是废铁，远没有刀剑顶用。但自从帝国的天才机械师西德·加隆德将魔导技术带到艾欧泽亚后，看到其中潜能的斯特凡尼维安为火枪开拓了新的可能：他将魔导技术与艾欧泽亚自身的以太学相结合，制作出了能将使用者自身的魔力转化为雷属性力量的机工兵装，从而确保火枪的长久运作。

如同血液在每个人体内奔流，“魔力”也是每个艾欧泽亚人都有的天赋。根据资质和受教育的不同，有人会成为专精魔法的魔法师，有人会学习一些简单的攻击或治疗魔法以应对战时的突发状况，然而这两项亦需要使用者受教，绝大多数平民没有这样的奢侈和可能。

“那就像火枪一样，把转化以太的技术放在机械里好了。”

斯特凡尼维安灵光一现，随即在纸上开始构建概念雏形。

理论简单，要实现又何其难。成为骑兵的门槛是每个受训人本身，实现机工兵装的门槛却是技师一个人的能力。金发青年没有别人可以倚靠，全凭着自己的一腔热情和天赋知识埋头求索。

就在忘我的过程中，惨剧发生在刚被灵灾蹂躏过的钢卫塔。

好不容易走出失去血亲的自责、重回机工房的斯特凡尼维安，在很长一段时间内仍不敢去看当时留下的笔记，甚至不敢再在脑中碰触那个新颖的想法。“想法”没有害死他的弟弟，但“想法”和弟弟的死亡紧密相连。想要救人的心被现实无情否定，那堆纸在无时无刻提醒着他：

你无能为力，你什么都改变不了。

在基础层缓慢行走着的希尔达望向开始落雪的天空，也如此在心中轻叹。

她的母亲是一座男爵府邸的人族女仆，在与自己的精灵族主人坠入爱河后又被无情抛弃。贵族社会之中，与自家女仆有私情算不得太大的丑闻，驱赶已怀有身孕的情人也被冠以保持血统纯正的正当理由。年轻的准母亲被挚爱背叛的悲惨无处可诉，失去住处和工作更是让她已看不见明天。

茫然无助之中，云雾街的贫民们伸出援手，给了她归宿。生下孩子后的她尚具备工作能力，很快谋得了新的职务。独自抚育女儿的辛劳之中，她从未忘却那些一无所有的人给予她的温暖与爱护，总会挤出时间来为更穷苦的人烧饭赈济。然而善良并不是幸福的保证，常年的重度劳作和灵灾突降带来的严寒夺去了她的生命，只留下尚未成年的女儿独自行走在冰冷的人间。

现在回想起来，那是希尔达一生中最痛苦、最屈辱的日子。

她没有了至亲，也没有任何办法为母亲洗脱污名、讨回公道。她拒绝承认的、事实上的男爵父亲听说女儿来要求一些丧葬费用，竟像驱赶乞丐一般着仆人将少女踢出宅邸；同父异母的贵族弟弟从门口好奇地望出去时，她听见自己的亲生父亲轻蔑地对他说：“只是打扫一块垃圾”。

践踏了她母亲的情感，甚至间接导致了她亡故的人毫无愧色地这么说自己的血脉。

被羞辱的狂怒在一瞬间吞没了她。希尔达用尽全力挣脱开仆人的束缚冲向男爵：“你这个——”

她还未能触及男爵的衣角就已被骑兵团团围住，摁在雪地里。她的父亲看都没看她一眼，径自进了家门。

疼痛和寒冷之中，希尔达明白了愤怒的无用。

愤怒无用，憎恨无用，这些情感没法赋予她为母亲复仇的力量。所以是这样吗，是因为明了如此，母亲才一次都没有说过那个男人的不是？她不想让仇恨搅乱女儿的人生，只得把苦果自己吞下，最深刻的感叹也不过是“这是没办法的事”。因为贵族和平民身份悬殊的恋情中确实没有公平，只有倾轧；甚至那也不该算是什么恋情，只是取乐罢了，他没把她当人，而是当做一个召之即来挥之即去的玩物！

她该是都明白的吧？可她每每看着拥有和父亲同样眼眸的自己时又总是那么温柔，仿佛看见另一时空中幸福地生活在爱情之中的自己。没有恨，也没有怨，她说得最多的永远是“你是神赐予我最好的礼物”。

我不是礼物，我是一场背叛的结果，是拖累您早早离世的原因之一。

男爵府邸的骑兵把她丢在基础层的闸门外。希尔达从雪地里慢慢爬起来，艰难地扶着墙走向云雾街的方向。

母亲亡故后她没吃什么东西，也没怎么睡觉，只急急地四处奔走着筹措费用，想给那个辛苦一生的女人一个体面点的葬礼，但她似乎连这点事都没法为她的母亲做到。

严寒、饥饿、悲恸、愤怒，种种情绪与伤痛叠加起来，希尔达再难支撑，无声地倒在了天钢机工房外。

现在她藏身于云雾街外墙的角落处，遥遥望着云廊。

那上面有一头巨龙，正缓慢地向着伊修加德行进。古老的猛兽似乎比教皇厅还要大上一些，昂起头时甚至能与长桥上诸多对龙弩炮平齐。

皇都的魔法障壁剩下三层。巨龙和它的眷属瞄准了这次机会，要破坏掉云廊上所有阻碍，以便更多龙族能够长驱直入，夺取深藏在都城中心的龙眼。神殿骑士团与各家骑兵团现下可用的兵力寥寥，一旦皇都被攻破，最先遭殃的一定是基础层的平民——出于这样的考量，斯特凡尼维安把工房里的火枪分发了下去，让人们在最坏的状况下能够自保。

情势危急，拿到火枪的人没有想太多。可一旦他们反应过来手中的武器意味着什么时，一切好意都有可能急转直下。

斯特凡尼维安给了他们一种“可能”，一种颠覆权威的可能。

一直以来，军功封爵也好，骑兵制度也好，这些平民得以改变命运、获得上升的渠道都是贵族阶级指定和给予。他们能这么做，除了正教认可、血脉高贵之外，最重要的一点就是他们手握武装。

地位和武力是紧密相连、相辅相成的关系。贵族之所以不能轻易容人挑战，是因为他们有着足以碾压一切异议的军势。这些兵力不仅组成了对龙战线、承担保卫国民的义务，也是压制“反意”的最有力武器。

平民不被允许持有武器，要想持有武器就得进入贵族创建的系统、遵从贵族的规则。在获得认可和好处之后，极少会有人会对提供渠道的人举剑相向，绝大多数的人会安于现状，甚至成为这个系统的捍卫者和实例，让更多想改变自身命运的平民看到希望。

即使这“希望”并没建立在公平的基础上。

伊修加德权力的闭环已持续了千年。龙族不断的威胁之外，平民的无力也是让其得以延续至今的原因之一。可现在斯特凡尼维安的举动无异于直接跳出一切牵扯，摧毁了权力的不平等：贵族有兵力，平民也有了。那么，谁又怕谁？

固然平民仍旧受正教教义的约束，心甘情愿地让建国贵族的后裔来领导自己，可当他们意识到那些被重重保护的、倚仗血统践踏过自己的权贵不再遥不可及时，又有几个人能按捺住自己经年的仇恨、压抑那从没熄灭的怒火？

聪慧如斯特凡尼维安，一定早就看到了“向平民交付火枪”背后深刻的意义。那不是一个不假思索的简单举动，他该知道一旦他做出的武具被使用者指向了贵族，性质就会和他平日混迹在平民之中完全不同。

他将连累到自己的家人血亲、背负起背叛自身阶级的骂名，永世不得翻身。

但在这些可能性之外，他更看重的，却是所有人的生命。

如果早一点完成这个设计，如果战斗的基准早就变得让一般人也能接受，如果更多的人能够投入到战场，如果战士们能在安全的距离内对敌人实施打击，如果这些都早就实现，是不是，是不是……

是不是克罗德班就不会死。

他的死让斯特凡尼维安停下了工作，他的死又让斯特凡尼维安再度开始求索。

为了他们的国家里不会再出现更多悲伤的父母手足，为了他们不会再失去更多的克罗德班。

这才是必须——斯特凡尼维安强忍着心痛，翻开钢卫塔失陷前自己的笔记——这才是告慰我弟弟的方式，这才是他拼死让我活下来的意义。不是后悔，不为复仇，是为让他深爱的国家变成更好的地方。那么诸多考量之中，就该把生命放在最优先，而不是所属的阶级、带来的利益，和个人的恩怨。

他领悟了这点，他得让更多的人也明白，阶级不同不该是人们分割和憎恨彼此的理由，善恶才是。否则即使对龙圣战终结，人与人的战争也会让伊修加德永无宁日。

“希尔达，我想给你一件东西。”

救助了昏迷的少女，并帮助她埋葬了母亲的金发青年将机工兵器雏形放在她手里。

“我给你战斗的力量。你可以用它保护自己，保护你想保护的人，做出你想要有的改变。但你也得答应我一件事。”

金发青年看进她绯色的眼眸之中，无比郑重地开口：

“永远、永远不能把它用于自己的复仇。”


	57. 忐忑/Trepidation

不能用于自己的复仇吗。

希尔达单膝跪地，把左臂横在身前，右手持枪搭在胳膊上，瞄准了在圣徒门紧张待命的一个神殿骑士。

那位骑士非常年轻，有着暗红色的短发，如果他转过身来，人们会看到他也有一对绯红色的漂亮眼眸。

米斯卡丹，她的异母弟弟，承袭了亡父的男爵爵位，为保护人民站上了战场。

他知道他在保护父亲口中的“垃圾”吗。还是说那并非本意——贵族认为他们有领导平民的义务，即使那需要他们站在最前列，甚至付出生命。亦或者，他们宁可为平民而死，也不愿将权力交到平民手中？

希尔达收回火枪，站起身来。

战线最前列，诸多神殿骑士和冒险者们正在试图拖住维刹普巨龙的脚步。它移动得很慢，但每一次落下脚步都能让整个长桥剧烈震动，只轻轻一甩脖子，就让精钢打造的加农炮化为废铁。魔法障壁在这样的猛击面前，撑不过三次。

残存的结界之后，靠近圣徒门的地方放置了许多炸药。也许是用来和巨龙殊死一搏，也许是为了和巨龙同归于尽——炸断云廊，让维刹普巨龙和它的眷属们落到无底的深渊之中。

至于城中的民众……

希尔达抬头看了看身后高处。她看不到，但她知道，诸多飞空艇已在砥柱层的飞艇坪待命，权贵们也已做好了弃城的准备。在魔法障壁被攻破后，他们会趁着龙族专注于圣徒门的间隙脱离。

留下满城受困的平民作为后续龙族的饵食。

战场上的贵族们没有时间赶去上层。他们知道自己成为弃子也是对抗龙族的一环吗，他们知道后，仍会心甘情愿地站在这里吗？

会吧。因为那是“光荣的牺牲”，是正教歌颂了千年的奉献，是脑子愚笨的骑士们恪守的信条。他们认定自己的灵魂会去往冰天，就这么甘之如饴地奔赴死亡。而鼓吹这一切的大人物们呢，他们会好好的、活着离开，在什么地方再建起一个伊修加德，继续让一代又一代的蠢材为自己的权力泼洒鲜血。

冰之巫女、异端者们，你们的举动达不到它应有的目的，只会让许多许多无辜的人送命，而他们死前绝不会怨恨让他们走上战场的正教，而是将龙族引进皇都的你们。

“我也希望它覆灭。”

希尔达再次摆出了防卫的架势，这次她的枪口对准了远方的巨龙，“但不是在今天，不是以这样的方式。”

艾因哈特伯爵府邸内，博朗杜安遍寻长子而不得。

“哈罗妮在上，他难道还在机工房？！”伯爵急得团团转，捉住一名骑兵叫他去把继承人绑回来。

艾因哈特家在远离龙堡的云海有领地，自家也有飞空艇，想要撤离皇都很容易。伯爵已经做好最坏的打算，想要将自家和盟友家都转移出去，岂料他们一个两个都一副不开窍的样子——福尔唐伯爵也就算了，家中两个孩子都在最前线，做父亲的自然也是存了与皇都共存亡的心。小的那个却也是老神在在，说父亲在的地方才是最安全的地方。自家呢，小儿子在天火要塞群忙着安置避难民众，明确地对传信骑兵说了不；次子又一副“船可以开，但我不走”的架势；长子更厉害了，戒严时期连家都不回。

“就我们两个走有什么用。”伯爵一屁股坐下，开始喝茶，“一群不识好歹的，我也不走了！”

他在赌气，他的妻子却是真的镇定：“不用走。皇都不会沦陷。”

“亲爱的，你又怎么知道……”

“叫它女人的直觉也好，叫它信心也罢，”伯爵夫人也饮了一口茶，“皇都会转危为安。”

“随便吧。”博朗杜安自暴自弃，“要是最终没事，光艾因哈特跑了也是个大笑柄。而且孩子们要是都没了，我们两个活着也没劲。”

伯爵夫人伸手打了丈夫一下：“不许说晦气的话。”

“好好，不说。”伯爵站到妻子身后，俯身环抱住她：“克罗德班也不想这么早看到我们和他的兄弟妹妹，是吧。”

“没错。”伯爵夫人哄孩子一般拍着丈夫的手臂，吻了一下他的脸颊：“这么早过去，那孩子可会很生气呢。”

“所以，咱们还走吗？”府邸总管问在门口静观双亲恩爱的奥瓦埃尔。

“当然不走。”次子耸肩， “让骑兵也回来吧，他可绑不动我哥哥。” 

一街之隔的福尔唐伯爵府邸内，伯爵却在劝下人们离开。

基础层防卫薄弱，家主早就嘱咐仆从们把自己的家人们带过来一齐避难，偌大的宅邸因人数众多竟显得狭小了些。家仆们很多已有家室，伯爵希望至少年幼的孩子们可以离开陷入危急的皇都，在安全的云海暂缓。

奥诺鲁瓦的诸多弟妹也在府邸。他的父母想带上自己的长子，可孩子却有他的执拗。

“埃马内兰少爷在哪里，我就在哪里。”少年斩钉截铁地回绝了伯爵的好意，“您说过尊重我的意志，不会在现在反悔吧。”

伯爵爱惜奥诺鲁瓦的聪颖，向来不把他当做单纯的下人。此刻他将手放在少年头顶，柔声劝慰：“若他也希望你去避难呢。”

二少爷确实如此说过，但奥诺鲁瓦保持着倔强：“我不走。我走了，少爷谁来照顾。”

“他都二十六岁了，早就可以自己照顾自己。”

“我不。”少年的眼圈红了，“老爷，除非少爷亲口说他不需要我、要把我逐出家门。”

“好，那我就把你逐出家门！”一直躲着听父亲和侍从对话的埃马内兰窜出来，“奥诺鲁瓦，你被解雇了！赶紧滚吧！”

“我听少爷的。”奥诺鲁瓦一秒也没有迟疑，往大门走：“我已经不是福尔唐家的佣人，我的父母弟妹自然也不能乘福尔唐府邸的飞空艇避难，我们立刻回基础层。”

“你个小混蛋！”埃马内兰冲过去，一拳擂在侍从的脑袋上，“你拿家人来要挟我！”

“我就要挟了，您能拿我怎样？”奥诺鲁瓦仰头看他的主人，清澈的大眼睛里蕴了两汪泪水，“您还想赶我走吗？您看看我年幼的弟妹，还能赶我走吗？”

二少爷极其罕见地发出悠长的叹息，随即俯身把侍从紧紧抱在怀里。

“你的父母弟妹去避难，你留下。”他坚决地说，“是生是死，你都别想离开我半步。”

“是。”奥诺鲁瓦圈着他的脖子，笑着把眼泪蹭在他的领子上，“埃马内兰少爷！”

“老爷。”伯爵身后，总管来向他汇报，“大部分仆从仍是不愿意离开。”

“有孩子的，必须强制他们登艇。”福尔唐伯爵仍旧看着前方，“告诉他们是为了后代，他们会理解。我们自然都希望皇都安全无虞，但是，大人们可以赌在这一战，孩子们不行。”

“那奥诺鲁瓦……”

“劝不动。”伯爵笑了，却是欣慰的笑，“他和你倒是很像。”

“那是因为我们都侍奉着相似的主人。”总管也笑，“所以您也不用白费力气来劝说我。”

“好，我不劝。”伯爵把手杖换到左手，右手抚上腰侧佩剑，“很久没一同作战了。菲尔米安，你的技艺生疏了没有？”

总管也按上自己的武具：“口说为虚，属下技艺如何，您到时就会看到。”

“希望我不必看到。”伯爵叹息，表情是前所未有的坚毅，“希望战神保佑我的孩子们，和他们的祖国。”

下午时分，云廊的激战分出了胜负。

贵族们不必溃逃，平民们也不必担忧：战神哈罗妮庇佑，他们再次获胜了。

这次作战中，大放异彩的是异邦人所率领的冒险者部队。他们的灵活机动刚好克制着移动缓慢的维刹普巨龙，常年在各地征战的经验也有利于此次的防卫战。很多人甚至享受着如此罕有的、与古老猛兽作战的机会——看他们成功发射对龙弩炮后情不自禁的欢呼就知道了。

饶是如此，本次胜利依旧是惨胜：皇都仅存的三层魔法障壁都被攻破，巨龙在将火焰喷吐至大桶炸药之前被异邦人果断地击中要害，倒在云廊之上。巨大的尸身彻底堵住了中央高地往返皇都的路线，神殿骑士们再度为了如何处理这巨型障碍而挠破了头皮。

除此之外，一切都好。

阿图瓦雷尔站直身子，遥望着山一般的巨龙尸首，长长地出了一口气。

在他身侧，泽梅尔骑兵团团长提达尔格兰什和神殿骑士米斯卡丹也都放松了肩膀的力道，开始整理残兵旧部。战场之上，死去的将士不在少数，但他们已经避免了最坏的状况。

皇都之内的权贵和民众，都可以暂时安心了。

骚扰着中央高地的龙族眷属们也被各家族骑兵和水晶义勇队诛杀。战果一路被传到艾欧泽亚诸国，首脑们随即以“同盟军奠定胜局”为由，宴请神殿骑士团总骑士长、拂晓血盟和诛杀巨龙的冒险者。

“咦，”回营地修整的奥尔什方听完雅埃勒的汇报，发出疑问：“可这次来支援的是水晶义勇队还有各国的冒险者部队对吧？”

“是。”

“原来如此，”银发青年靠在桌边想了一会，“他们倒是毫不费力地卖了个大人情。但总骑士长一定会答应，艾默里克阁下一直希望能有机会与各国通力合作。”

“道理是这样，但终归还是别扭。”女骑士苦笑，“冒险者们为了和自己无关的事情出生入死，到头来占好处的却是上头的那些大人物。”

“政治就是这么回事。”指挥官抱着胳膊说，“谁做了什么不是重点，拿这个结果能达成什么目的才是根本。”

“您好像很有体会。”

“我可不想有这样的体会。但是耳濡目染，不想知道也不得不知道了。”青年坐回自己的位置，“说实话，要是我处在艾默里克阁下的立场，肯定要么拒绝出席，要么去宴会上大骂那些领袖们虚伪做作。”

“这……”

“开玩笑的。为了更多人的利益，总需要有人咽下委屈。那些首脑们也是，对于此举会带来的异议，他们该是心知肚明，但仍要厚着脸皮一齐演绎心照不宣。拂晓血盟和冒险者们也是吧，心里知道是怎么一回事，面上还一样要应和。明明作为中立无背景的组织，该是最不喜欢这类应酬的。”

“队长这是怎么了，”科朗蒂奥跳出来缓解沉重的气氛，“今天格外多愁善感。”

“没什么，只是想到雅埃勒之前说过冒险者自由，行动皆出于本心。”青年对女骑士笑笑，“现在看来，也不尽然啊……”


	58. 晚餐/Dinner

皇都取消戒严，国民从上到下都松了一口气。

艾因哈特伯爵夫人果然没有料错，博朗杜安立刻将妻子比作战争女神，奉承了好一阵。这下奥瓦埃尔实在看不过去，赶紧跑去位于基础层的天钢机工房查看长兄状况。

隔壁盟友家中，埃马内兰坐在沙发里，现在觉得十分不好意思。

所谓患难见真情，难没有患成，真情却流露了个彻底，这让好面子的二少爷今后可怎么过日子。

奥诺鲁瓦倒不管那些，径自去帮助管家们指引疏导准备从伯爵府离开的人们。基础层没有被龙族攻入的报告传来，但住民们还是担心自己的产业遭到损毁破坏，各个都满心急切。伯爵顾虑人多杂乱，让家仆仍旧把孩子留在府邸，这样一来大人们也好放开手脚修整互助。

阿图瓦雷尔回到家中，看到正厅里有几个不认识的孩子，不由得怔了几秒。

他的管家迎上来为他更衣，同时解释了原委。继承人听完，点头表示赞同：“基础层现在确实乱。弩炮砸毁了不少建筑设施，不方便孩子们回去。”

“皇都的结界……”

“没有了。”阿图瓦雷尔把左臂伸进管家手中的衬衣，因牵扯到伤处而微微皱了一下眉头，“这也是另一个暂不能让孩子们回去的理由，如果有飞龙入侵，我们只剩下龙骑士团和对龙弩炮能够迎敌。”

“哈罗妮在上，”管家为继承人扣好扣子，“可千万不要再出事了。”

“是。”阿图瓦雷尔简洁应答，心中的隐忧却挥之不去。

应艾欧泽亚城邦军事同盟的邀请，总骑士长艾默里克和指挥官露琪亚都离开了皇都，去往乌尔达哈赴晚宴。

城内尚有指挥官昂德卢统筹神殿骑士，家族骑兵团的指挥官们也都在，想来能够应对乱象。但，领袖的意义不只是发号施令那么简单，最高军事将领的不在，定然会让民众和骑兵们心中不安。只要不安导致了一个小小的迟疑，就可能让整个军势彻底失掉先机。

可同盟国的邀约，也不能不赴。

这就是伊修加德作为一个军事国家的弊端：军事和政治没有很好地割裂开来。在锁国时期，这并不算什么大问题；然而一旦需要外交，立刻会陷入分身乏术的困局。即使可以找人代为前往或代为守城，他们所拥有的决策权却都没有总骑士长高，很可能会让诸多必须当场抉择的事情在犹豫和请示间溜走，最终错失良机。

伊修加德国家的最高领袖、正教教宗托尔丹七世倒是拥有一切事务的最高决策权。但教皇年事已高，除宗教活动外极少离开教皇厅，国民们亦希望教宗如此——他固然也是人，其存在意义却更接近于民众精神上的“生父”，是需要保护和拱卫、甚至保持距离的对象。若真让战神意志的代行人出面，恐怕正教信徒们都会觉得天翻地覆，反倒动摇民心。

阿图瓦雷尔突然拍了拍管家的手，示意他把扣子再解开。

“戒严令虽然解除了，还是先不要出去。”继承人说，“我觉得不放心，得去下面看看。”

管家没有听令：“大少爷，已经很晚了，先吃点东西吧。龙族大军刚被击退，又有神殿骑士们在，您也该歇一歇。”

继承人犹豫一会，最终点了点头：“也罢，我也确实饿了。”

这句话像是让管家非常高兴。他很快地为主人整理好衣着，随即旋风般奔向后厨，指点其中的厨子女佣开饭。训练有素的下人们好像瞬间就把饭菜送到了餐桌上，三名福尔唐都走到桌前，在自己的位置上坐下。

即便刚从紧张局势中解脱出来，贵族们的礼仪却没有因此而被遗忘。父子三人妥当地感谢过战神的庇佑后，才安静地动起刀叉。冷不防地，伯爵感到一股视线，待他抬头望过去，发现有两个孩子正站在门口，好奇地往里面看。

“孩子们是不是饿了？”伯爵问身后的总管。

现在已经过了晚餐时间，需要早睡的小孩子们早就在仆人们的带领下吃过饭，在府邸下层睡下了。这两个是比较大一点的男孩，还很精神，胆子也大，探险一般摸了上来。

还未待总管回话，早有负责看护孩子们的女仆追了上来，圈着他们连连致歉：“老爷，是我看管不严，惊扰您和少爷们了。你们也是，在伯爵大人的府邸里，怎么可以不经允许就乱跑！”

“无妨。”伯爵好脾气地挥手，“小孩子天然会有探索心，这不是坏事，不要责罚他们。”

女仆诺诺，后退着想把孩子们带回下层。猛然间有清脆的童音同她分辨：“您不要怪哥哥。哥哥说过这样不对，但我太想到处看看，他怕我走丢才不得不跟过来。”

另有一个略低一点的声音反驳：“不是，是我也想走走。寻常没有进到伯爵府邸的机会。”

“伯爵大人让你们避难，可不要惹出事端。”女仆的低声劝诫在寂静的餐厅回廊里显得大声，“礼仪不说，万一不小心碰坏了府邸的东西，又怎么对得起伯爵大人的好意。”

静默了一小会儿后，两个孩子齐声说：“对不起。”

“等明……早……也……伯爵大人……道歉。”女仆的声音断断续续，渐渐远去了。

三个福尔唐听完这场小小闹剧，都忍俊不禁。两个儿子重新动起刀叉后，伯爵还看着餐厅门口的方向，脸上带着微微笑意。

自妻子离世后，家里便很少有以前的活络。固然交际晚宴总是会办，一家人在餐桌上闲话家常却再没有过。府邸长长的餐桌华美异常，自然不会只为小小一家几口人准备，而是用以承担一个大家族的饮食——听闻以前福尔唐家直系亲属最多时，进餐是能够满席的。

那般多的子嗣不是家主一人所出，而是各世代同堂。精灵族人寿命长久，一桌之前，上有家主的祖父辈，下有家主的孙辈，想也知道场景该是何等热闹非凡。

现下除家主身侧只坐了两个儿子，长桌的绝大部分都空着。早年伯爵东奔西走尚不觉，儿子们成年后各有自己的事情，每每进餐时桌前就只有福尔唐伯爵一人，实在是让他倍感寂寥。他也要求过菲尔米安坐下陪他，但总管在其他下人面前一向恪守礼节，只肯私下和自己的主人兼挚友饮酒，他人面前从不肯坏了规矩。

虽说事出危急，能有再次和儿子们坐在一起进餐的机会，伯爵心底还是不由自主地涌出柔情。年岁叠加，人似乎会变得更多愁善感，也更无法放开遗憾——他还有一个孩子，一直都没能和他们坐在一起。

不光是那个孩子，还有，再下一代。

伯爵把目光投向进餐中的长子。

阿图瓦雷尔已经三十岁，尚未婚娶。这若放在上一辈的观点中已稍嫌晚，但在这一代的青年贵族中却是普遍现象。近些年来先是尼德霍格进入苏醒期，再是灵灾，现下又是龙族攻城，连番忙乱之中确难予人闲情沉溺浪漫。可是，伯爵知道，那些都只是堂堂正正的借口。

人会因种种原因抗拒或无法结婚，但绝不会将爱情拒之门外——它的发生毫不讲理，可不是人能够控制。长子在各类舞会晚宴上向来风度翩翩、进退有礼，颇受名门佳丽倾心，但一切也就仅止于有礼：只保持必要的社交，绝不肯涉及到私情。

这是他渊源久远、难以纾解的心结：激烈的情感会让人做出不理智的事，进而犯下错误。

至于错误的结果如何，福尔唐家所有人都心知肚明。

作为让长子产生这样认知的“罪魁祸首”，伯爵没有办法开口劝慰或催促，只能顺其自然，寄望时间能逐渐改变他的想法——但有时候，比如现在，在经历过险情后，在看到新生一代时，伯爵也想开口提点一下阿图瓦雷尔他作为继承人的责任。

毕竟，他无法全然为自己而活，肩上还有历史悠久的福尔唐家需要延续。

眼看小儿子已结束进食离席而去，伯爵轻咳了一声，叫着长子的名字：“阿图瓦雷尔。”

继承人放下刀叉，看过来：“是，父亲？”

“等局势安定下来，我觉得你也应该考虑——”

“父亲，大哥！”

刚走出去不久的埃马内兰又冲进来，神色惶恐：“下面又出事了！有龙族入侵！”

像是知晓了魔法障壁全面失效、最高军事指挥不在城中的境况，一些双足飞龙直接飞越云海，侵入了基础层。

人们沉浸在连番两次击退龙族、危机解除的喜悦中，完全没有料到危险仍会迫近。若不是伊修加德已经万无一失，总骑士长不会去往乌尔达哈赴宴——不止民众，神殿骑士们也是做同样想法。所以当飞龙出现在城内时，驻军和平民都一起愣住，好似不觉这是现实。

很快，血与火撕裂了人们沉溺的幻梦假象。飞龙们无差别地撕咬着奔逃的民众，用利爪、用长尾、用喷吐的火焰摧毁那些坚固的石砌建筑。守卫圣徒门的大部分神殿骑士折损于先前与维刹普巨龙的战斗中，残兵也已筋疲力尽，难为战力。龙族的侵袭即刻演变成单方面的屠戮。

鲜血四溅、瓦砾倾颓，飞龙们仿佛对伊修加德的人类和文明都怀着血海深仇。它们不仅杀人，还要泄愤，丧生于龙牙龙爪之下的尸身各个残破不堪，再辨不出人形。男人女人，老人小孩，飞龙们毫无怜悯之心，只疯狂地将每一个进入视野的人拉出来、撕碎、掼在地上。

“龙族入侵！”

短暂的延迟在快速袭来的血腥屠杀中显得格外漫长。神殿骑士团的警钟终于再次敲响，连续劳累几昼夜的炮手和龙骑士团再度赶往负责地点迎敌。

天钢机工房内，奥瓦埃尔和斯特凡尼维安说过话，本来正欲回砥柱层的府邸，还没迈出步子就被一个外面冲进来的人很大力地搡了进去：“别出去！外面有龙！”

声音大，声调高，明显来自女性。她把奥瓦埃尔推进来之后，警报才响起，可见来者早已比神殿骑士们更早看到敌情。

推人的女性没有迟疑，熟门熟路地上到机工房的二楼打开小窗，同时从腰间拔出一柄火枪瞄准外面。

奥瓦埃尔的脸色变了。

“你、她、”他来回看着自己的长兄和楼上轻装打扮的女性，“你把火枪给了平民？！”

他像是在压抑自己的尖叫一般口型很大地小声说话：“斯特凡尼维安，这不是小事。一旦教皇厅问责，父亲可扛不住。”

“啊，唔……”金发青年没想到会突然暴露给亲弟弟，向来灵光的脑袋卡壳了好一阵，“希、希尔达不是一般平民。”

“平民还有什么一般不一般。”奥瓦埃尔把哥哥拉到角落，“给了外人，想不费力气地抢回来可就难了。”

他又往上望了望，好像比起外面的飞龙更怕屋里持枪的女性：“斯特凡尼维安，我会假装没看见她来过，你——”

希尔达突然开了一枪，奥瓦埃尔蹦了好高：“哈罗妮在上！”

“斯特凡尼维安，射程不够！”

技术主任抄起身前的一杆狙击型火枪扔上去：“用这个！”

“我的女神，”名门次子像怕自己的脑子飞出去一般按着额头：“一个不够还又给了一个！哥哥，你最好给我一个合理的解释！”

“呃……”金发青年缓慢地转身，指着楼上的女性，“希尔达是、是我的那个啦。”

“哪个？”他弟弟不准备给他蒙混过关的余地。

“我的、我的……”

斯特凡尼维安支吾了半天，终于想到一个合适的名词：

“我的保镖。”


	59. 夜奔/Escape

“对，保镖！”

像是被自己的话启发到了，斯特凡尼维安又重复了一遍，进而陷入了一个人的絮絮叨叨：“名门贵族有私人护卫本就在允许范围内，教皇厅可没法随便怪罪！而且保镖组织还真是个好由头，不但可以堂堂正正地持有火枪实验机工兵器，到时还能找个教官来训练——”

奥瓦埃尔听明白了七八分，楼上的女性一定与长兄一直倾力研究的机工兵器脱不开干系。

还好。他想。要是斯特凡尼维安的爱人，家里可得大地震了……不对！

次子扯过长兄：“要保镖的话，可以带家里的骑兵。你对她了解多少？信任到可以把武器给她？”

“我们有四年左右的交情，算是对彼此都很熟悉。”斯特凡尼维安摸着下巴想，“至于信任，你看，现在是她在保护我们啊。”

希尔达对楼下兄弟的争执充耳不闻，专注地站在垫脚台上对外瞄准。

皇都的入侵者们发现了广场上圣蕾内特的雕像。群龙似乎对这位女龙骑士有格外深的仇怨，纷纷把利爪尖牙招呼在石像上。几下过后，石像的臂膀就已碎成齑粉，洒落进雕像下方的水池中。

暴怒的飞龙随即调转目标，向临近的机工房袭来。

“堵住门！”希尔达突然收枪高喊。

楼下的兄弟二人闻言，立刻把一楼的大门闩上。希尔达也敏捷地跳到身旁二楼的门扉边，将门关得死紧。

一番忙乱之后，外面仍是寂静。奥瓦埃尔刚想开口说什么，机工房上层突然爆发出一声巨响，玻璃碎片落雨一般散得到处都是。

飞龙知道机工房内有人，用尾巴砸开了二楼的小窗。第一次撞击过后，希尔达快速回归到攻击架势，待到飞龙的头伸进来时果决地一枪击中了它的眼珠。

猛兽发出喑惨的哀嚎，却没有死。它的皮肉骨骼远比人类坚硬，子弹卡在眼窝里，没有碰触到大脑。这样一击明显让飞龙暴怒异常，它改换了方式，盘旋着撞碎了机工房二楼的所有窗口，用长嚎威慑身在其中的仇敌。

艾因哈特兄弟藏身在蒸汽机附近，奥瓦埃尔正要探头看看情况，冷不防手里被塞了一把枪。

“保命用。”斯特凡尼维安手里也握着自己惯常的武具。

“可我不会用火枪啊！”次子觉得烫手一般要把枪扔回给兄长。

“现在学！很简单！”技术主任把枪硬塞回弟弟手里，把着他快速解释了机工兵装、保险栓、扳机等物件，“瞄准之后按下去就好了！”

“你说得容易！”

飞龙又盘旋了一圈，把沉重的尾巴甩在窗口与窗口之间的墙上，试图凿除一个容它通过的大洞来。瞅准这个机会，斯特凡尼维安挺身举枪：“你看好！瞄准，射击！”

他喊得有模有样，却射空了。带有雷属性的子弹掠过飞龙，像是痒到了它，进而让它陷入更加暴躁的状态。机工房在龙啸之中摇摇晃晃，屋顶上的石灰粉和细碎砖石不断洒落下来。

兄弟二人连滚带爬地躲到旁边放图纸的桌子下，奥瓦埃尔的讥笑里都带上了哭腔：“你说得那么像回事，什么也没射中！”

“我是技术主任！”斯特凡尼维安理直气壮地反驳，“我只管造机器，又不是机工士！”

情急之中，他只是顺嘴列出同源词汇，没想到出口倒觉自成妙语：“机工士、机工士，不错的名字呀！以后这个新兵种就叫机工士了！”

“先想想咱们能不能有以后吧！”奥瓦埃尔抱着脑袋，还不忘回顶长兄一句。

几近午夜，入侵皇都的飞龙终于全被斩杀或驱逐。

事发突然，远赴乌尔达哈的总骑士长和指挥官也从宴会上急忙赶回。基础层损失惨重，骑兵们趁着夜色匆忙收拾残破尸身，怕天亮后遍地的鲜血会进一步引发民众恐慌。

事件中不难嗅到冰之巫女所领导的异端者的踪迹，幸存的目击者们也称，是淡蓝头发的女性将飞龙引导进了皇都。

“但他们又很奇怪，一直在对飞龙喊‘去教皇厅，不要袭击民众’。”一位被骑士团医院收容的男性对总骑士长说，“飞龙不听她的话，一味地到处屠杀平民。她就开始指挥平民避难，然后不知何时就消失了。”

听到证词，艾默里克脸上现出几分急切。他刚一回头，就有负责驻守教皇厅的神殿骑士会意上前：“教皇陛下无碍。除了神殿骑士日夜护卫，苍穹骑士们也都在。”

“那便好。”总骑士长松下一口气，进而肃穆了面容：“让飞龙入侵到皇都，这真是百年未有的大失态。天亮之后，我会向教皇陛下和民众请罪。”

他又转向副手露琪亚：“但这次事件的疑点也有不少。我们赴宴和被召回的时机都太过凑巧，宴会地又是乌尔达哈。”

露琪亚低声赞同：“早前追踪冰之巫女行迹的时候，曾暴露出她的资助者中有乌尔达哈的商人。”

“商人俱是无利不起早，”艾默里克把手放在下巴上，“冰之巫女在这场交易中获得的是入侵皇都的机会，赞助她的商人又获得了什么？若说单纯对伊修加德或正教有仇怨，只为把我们支开而召开了庆功会，又似不够稳妥。没人能够保证皇都会防卫成功。”

“也许对方知道防卫一定会成功。”露琪亚若有所思，“因为那个人是统帅冒险者部队、抵御巨龙的主力。”

艾默里克抬起头：“拂晓的——”

“拂晓的大帮手，讨伐蛮神、阻止帝国启动究极神兵、”——提到帝国，露琪亚的眼神黯淡了些许——“与尘世幻龙战斗过的大英雄，‘光之战士’。”

被提到名号的冒险者，此刻正坐在疾驰的陆行鸟篷车里。

娜娜莫女王的暴毙让异邦人和整个拂晓血盟蒙受行刺的冤屈，阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔所统帅的水晶义勇队也倒戈相向，利姆萨·罗敏萨和格里达尼亚的首脑无法干涉乌尔达哈内政，女王以下的最高统帅劳班被斩断一臂、身陷囹圄。

最光鲜奢华的庆功宴下隐藏着最肮脏不堪的贪欲。这是一场彻彻底底的栽赃与政变，拂晓血盟这些为和平而呕心沥血的贤人们，被他们所保护过的人无情背叛。看来不用蛮神和帝国来威胁艾欧泽亚，人们自己就可以为了利益和欲望而相互厮杀。

但他们的信心并未就此熄灭。

伙伴们一个接一个地落在后面，倾尽生命为异邦人争取逃脱的时间。他们每一个人的身姿，都像极了曾在加尔提诺平原以一己之力撑起保护结界的路易索瓦。

拂晓之外、被异邦人帮助过的人也依旧相信着对方的无辜。他们如同接力一般将冒险者和阿尔菲诺从陆行鸟篷车转移到西德的企业号，飞速离开了乌尔达哈的势力范围。

“去哪儿好呢？”西德问。

陷入消沉的白发少年缓慢地说：“库尔札斯……”

总骑士长在庆功宴途中被突然召回祖国，艾欧泽亚还没能达成统一的军事同盟协定，不存在引渡可能。

但伊修加德的锁国政策依然有效，会不会接纳乌尔达哈的通缉犯还是未知数。

赌一把吧。

除此之外，他们确实也没了别的选项。

少年将目光投向身侧。异邦人站得很直，任冰冷的强风扑在脸上。对方的面容一如既往地沉静，看不出什么情绪，尽管娜娜莫不久前才在其面前中毒身亡，一连串剧变依次发生。

救世英雄被污蔑为谋杀犯、亲厚的伙伴们也一一失散、生死未卜，可对方仍毫不动摇地矗立着。

“你在想什么？”阿尔菲诺忍不住开口问。

想以后。

异邦人直视着前方说。

白发少年苦笑：“还会有以后吗？拂晓的大家……祖父的心血，全因为我的傲慢和轻信被利用得彻底。还有你，为艾欧泽亚付出最多的你，竟然会被这么对待……”

异邦人摇头：那些都已成过往，不要想。只要我们都还活着，就还有以后。

“这是冒险者的哲学？漂泊无根，就什么都能抛下，什么都不必回首。”

他的话不期然地带了些迁怒的意味，觉察到这点的少年立刻道歉：“对不起。我这么说，倒像在期待你动摇。这样，和那些对你喊打喊杀的人又有什么区别。”

异邦人不以为意：我没有把什么都抛下，我们不是正在一起逃亡吗。

少年咳了一下：“如果你是想逗我放松，那这笑话可真是够拙劣的。”

至少我试了。

阿尔菲诺抬头看向对方，异邦人也迎上他的视线：伊修加德会作何反应，试过才知道。如果不行，我们继续试，总会有一个以后。

“你真坚强。”

你也一样。何苦还要奔波，直接回去北洋的家中是不是就万事无虞。

这句话，异邦人没有说出口。

对怀抱理想的人来说，身死不足为惧，精神上的妥协才是真正的死亡吧。

晨光熹微中，冰雪覆盖的大地已进入视野。封闭的山岳之都伊修加德，能否会对捍卫过她的恩人敞开大门，仍未可知。


	60. 信任/Trust

风雪之中，一名背着独角兽鸢盾的骑士敲开了天火要塞群指挥室的大门。

他带来了巨龙首营地指挥官给要塞群负责人的信笺。弗朗塞尔致谢后，刚要让送信骑兵去烤烤火，却听对方说：“我会口述给您，如果您不认同，请烧掉这封信，并当做我没有来过。”

金发青年一头雾水：“请讲？”

“帮助您洗脱异端嫌疑的那位冒险者，因刺杀乌尔达哈国家元首娜娜莫女王陛下而遭到通缉。”

负责人大大地惊异了：“怎么可能？！这是冤狱！”

“冒险者现在在巨龙首营地避难，指挥官以个人的名义暂时提供了收容所。但是您知道，此事牵扯到外交，必须上报给福尔唐家和教皇厅。”

“我能帮上什么？”弗朗塞尔身体前倾，将双臂搁在办公桌上，“需要艾因哈特联名作为保证人是不是？”

“您很笃定呢。”

“笃定什么？”

“笃定那位冒险者没有刺杀女王陛下。”

“那位冒险者和你的队长也都笃定我不是异端者。”负责人拿过裁信刀，取出好友亲笔，“不用证据，就是知道。信任不就是这么回事。”

展开的信纸上，奥尔什方潦草的字迹陈述了日前冒险者的遭遇与自己的应对。现下，拂晓血盟残存的三人在营地安顿下来，以接待室作为临时的指挥中心“雪之家”。指挥官已向家族和神殿骑士团送出信函，明日将返回皇都亲自说服家主为冒险者作保。他所担心的是一旦家主或教皇厅拒绝，使出强硬手段驱逐逃难者的话，他们将无处可去。

“若不如预期，天火要塞群有很多分散隐蔽的防空设施，可供他们藏身。”弗朗塞尔扯过信纸，快速写下，而后抬头：“所以他希望我暂时装作不知道这件事？”

“正是，”骑兵点头，“现在队长希望尽可能地不牵扯到您。但一旦事情往最糟糕的方向发展，您是最后一道保险。”

“他一个人跑过来救我时可不是这么说的。”弗朗塞尔说，“怎么，我的异端嫌疑牵扯到他就可以；他的窝赃嫌疑牵扯到我就不行？”

“您也知道我们队长。”

“是，太知道了。”负责人把信笺折好，交给骑兵：“经历这么一遭，冒险者还好吗？”

“刚刚还很有活力地和队长在雪地里对打呢。”

“那就好。”弗朗塞尔笑了，“请传达我的问候，告诉那一位：战神哈罗妮会庇佑我们的盟友，伊修加德人也绝不会弃救命恩人、救国英雄而不顾。”

“定将传达。”

次日中午，奥尔什方启程返回皇都。

在府邸的回忆大多压抑晦暗，成年出师之后，他便很少回去。此次还肩负说服家主的压力，更是让回家之路沉重不少。

但有些事，再艰难都必须去做。

和父亲对话，总不会比与龙族作战难。

心里固然明白这点，青年还是忍不住紧张。因为和龙族对战的结果掌握在自身，接纳冒险者的决策却需要出自家主。上次为救弗朗塞尔擅自出动已是把福尔唐的名誉置于风险之中，现下的事情与此前相比，影响更大、牵扯更深。肩负偌大一个家族的家主，难以单纯地只为满足儿子的请求而行动。

果然，福尔唐伯爵陷入犹豫。异邦人击杀维煞普巨龙，保卫住了皇都不假，但由一个国家所发布的通缉令不可能轻易就因此被忽略。不在现场的人不曾知晓真相，从没接触过异邦人的人也无法从人格出发加以考量。

“那一位是什么样的人，我可以讲给您听！”

银发青年急切地讲述了异邦人在先前寻找企业号下落时对营地做出的种种贡献。他讲得认真极了，唯恐落下细枝末节的地方而竭尽全力地回想着，完全没有注意到对面父亲的目光变得柔和。

现在好像寻常人家的孩子在对父母提到自己的朋友。

“所以，我全然相信那一位的无辜。”奥尔什方说，“伯爵大人——父亲，恳请您仔细考虑一下我的请求。”

伯爵静静地看了儿子一会，发觉这是他作为一个孩子，第一次向家长要求什么。

幼年时遭继母冷遇，他没开口求过；少年时被兄长疏远，他没开口求过；青年时参与严酷的劳动，他没开口求过。现在他求了，却是为了别人，仍不是自己。

我不清楚那位冒险者，但我清楚自己的孩子。他的品格高尚，他的朋友也定然如此。

信任不就是这么回事。

伯爵已有结论，但还有一些安排需要他经手。家主沉吟片刻，道：“让我考虑一晚。”

这句话让银发青年看到了微弱的希望，他应答得很大声：“是！”

“今晚就住在家里吧。”伯爵顺势说，“基础层和云廊损毁严重，来回跑怕是会给清理重建的人添麻烦。”

青年听出了父亲别扭说辞中的寂寥，有点想微笑：“好的，父亲。”

“你的房间一直都有人好好打扫。”为掩饰自己般，伯爵侧过身说，“可以让你睡个好觉。”

“感谢您。”青年微微行礼，“那么，我这就回自己的房间。”

伯爵又想到了什么：“等等。”

“父亲？”

“担保一事，牵扯重大。”伯爵再度肃穆起面容，“一旦有差，不光会影响到我，也会让下一任家主不好做。”

奥尔什方立刻有了不祥的预感：“您的意思是……”

“也去和你的哥哥谈谈，听听他的想法。”伯爵说，“他在家。”

阿图瓦雷尔的肩伤好得比预期要慢，据医师说是动作过多，言下之意是隐晦地指责他不该在伤后还东奔西走。现下刚换过药，继承人只着单衣披着外套，正倚着窗户往外看。

隔壁艾因哈特家日前爆出大功劳，说奥瓦埃尔在龙族入侵基础层时持枪击退了一只飞龙。熟悉他们家的人都知道次子不擅战斗，很有可能是新手幸运、歪打正着。但斯特凡尼维安站出来，按着弟弟脖子信誓旦旦地说成为“机工士”就是这么简单，连没受过训练的人都可以举起枪来护卫民众，大家也应该行动起来，踊跃进入天钢机工房学习火枪术，一同保卫皇都。

神殿骑士来艾因哈特府邸致谢过后，次子实在绷不住，抢过管家手里的羽毛掸子追打兄长。现在两人从府邸跑到街上，长子喊着“是很好的宣传”，次子喊着“那你倒是拿自己做宣传”，兄弟俩一前一后地消失在终卫要塞。

目睹全程的黑发青年在自己的房间笑出声来。

他们兄弟都是各有事业、能独当一面的成年人了，却还和小时候一模一样。

正笑着，房门被人敲响。阿图瓦雷尔以为是仆从来送东西，没有转身：“进来。”

门开了又合上，却无人出声。黑发青年未加注意，仍自顾自笑了一会。待到他终于从窗边转身，目光接触到来人，尚未消散的笑容僵在了脸上。

奥尔什方看着异母哥哥的表情想：我们最近怎么总是在相互惊吓。

尴尬地安静了片刻后，兄弟二人一齐开口：“你——”

再一齐说：“你先——”

两人又一同闭了嘴，各自整理起表情和动作。阿图瓦雷尔站直身子，问：“有什么事？”

“呃，”奥尔什方迟疑一下，觉得不好就这么直接切入主题，犹豫间视线触及长兄没有穿好的外套：“你的伤，怎么样了？”

“没有大碍。”黑发青年离开窗边，在书桌前落座，示意异母弟弟可以坐在茶桌前的躺椅上。

奥尔什方没有坐下，而是很僵硬地继续闲扯：“你的房间没怎么变。”

“说事情吧。”阿图瓦雷尔不接话，径直道：“又是父亲的安排是不是。”

“你知道的。”

“这次是为什么？父亲反过来托你来让我保重？”黑发青年看向桌角，“是的话，可真是太折腾人了。”

“不是。”奥尔什方向前进了一步，“我这次回来，是为了请求父亲为我的朋友做担保人。”

“朋友？”

银发青年咽了一下口水，把先前对伯爵说过的话重复了一遍。他的异母兄长一语不发地听着，眉头却越皱越紧。

“呃，你……”他觉得对方是不高兴要承担接纳逃犯的风险，说话的声音都变轻了，“你怎么看。”

“很难办。”阿图瓦雷尔简洁地说，语气中倒没有什么反感。

“怎讲？”

“那一位先是两次救下了盟友家族的重要人物，又孤身讨伐了异端者集团和蛮神希瓦，甚至在保卫皇都的战斗也贡献出足够奠定胜局的力量，拯救了无数无辜民众。”继承人缓缓总结道，“这样深重的恩情，如果不好好回报，不仅不堪骑士之名，更不配为人。”

奥尔什方没想到他会说得这么重，几乎有点感动了：“那么……”

“但，”阿图瓦雷尔看向站着的异母弟弟：“父亲应该也顾虑到了外交问题。和你上次的情况类似，即便他以个人的名义邀请冒险者来做客，背后支撑这一行动的仍是福尔唐家的名誉与地位。”

“是。”

“父亲怎么说？”

“父亲说……他需要考虑一晚，并让我来听听你的想法。”

黑发青年沉默不语，奥尔什方补上一句：“他也担心一旦冒险者不似我所说，会给家族……会给下一任家主带来麻烦。”

“那么，对方到底是不是如你所说的人？”

“当然是！那一位的实绩，你刚刚自己也亲口说过。”

“方才只是概括你的话，”阿图瓦雷尔仰头，“人往往会言过其实。”

“可之前的那些报告、艾因哈特家的感激、皇都民众的口耳相传你也听到过吧。”

“我看过，也听过。但是，三人成虎。”

奥尔什方开始感到愤怒：“你不是不相信冒险者做出的贡献，你是不相信我对那一位的夸赞。”

“是，我不信。”继承人说，“不是因为你，而是耳听为虚，眼见为实。”

银发青年反倒笑了：“不，我认为正是因为我，你才对冒险者产生了有失公允的评价！”

“事关重大，不管是谁，我们都得先怀疑，再求证。”

“证据那么多，你却选择不相信。那我还能拿什么来说服你？”

“你的证据都出自单方。难道上次弗朗塞尔的事还没给你教训？个人情感无法作为根据。”

“个人情感也不该左右你的判断，阿图瓦雷尔。”

被叫到名字的青年站起来：“你在暗示什么。”

“我没有暗示，”奥尔什方又上前一步，与他的异母哥哥隔着书桌对面而立，“我在明说。”

继承人攥紧了拳，肩膀颤了一颤，复又松开手看向别处：“我们谁也没法说服谁，那便算了，多说无益。”他平复了一下呼吸，“家主的决定，我会无条件遵从。这样，父亲和你都该满意了。”

“不够。”他的异母弟弟强硬地说，“我要你印证‘眼见为实’。”

“那也是父亲答应为你的朋友做担保为前提。”阿图瓦雷尔也语调生硬，“现在看来，还是未知数。”

“父亲会答应。”奥尔什方不知是赌气还是笃定，“和你不同，父亲相信我。”

黑发青年深深地看了异母弟弟一眼，目光中有些难以言明的情绪。一眼过后，他偏过头：“你要说的事，就只有这个吧。”

这是谢客的架势。奥尔什方立即转身，视线中掠过一点暗红，但他什么也没说，径直离开了阿图瓦雷尔的房间。

他理直气壮教训我的，自己也一样没做到。

青年踢踢踏踏地往房间走，异母兄长外套遮盖下洇出的血迹在脑中挥之不去。

什么不牵涉个人感情，什么没有大碍，都是骗人的鬼话！


	61. 遗憾/Shame

房间的门阖上，阿图瓦雷尔慢慢坐下，右手撑在书桌上，按住了额头。

又是一场非常不成功的交流。

不该像这样。他想。帝国侵入泽梅尔要塞时，以及此后的卫月分解，路易索瓦所领导的救世诗盟都在其中积极援助，拯救了无数人的生命，其中也包括自己。现在贤者的后继们又再度解了皇都之围，于情于理他们都该对恩人伸出援手。但……

但面对异母弟弟时，他突然不会好好地把话说清楚了。

“眼见为实”，这是必须遵守的铁则。无论是斯特凡尼维安火枪在实战中的威力，还是冒险者真正的实力，都得亲眼看过才能验证真伪。事实不会因私情而改变，判断不该被私情影响，这些原则不存在问题。他们谈话的重点却远离了原则，远离了是否对异邦人提供庇护，直指向彼此。

又是纠缠深远、盘根错节的过往。

但并不是因为这点，存疑并不是出于对对方天然的身份的不满，而是例行公事。即便是亲弟弟埃马内兰推荐的人，该有的质疑还是会有——考虑到埃马内兰的交际圈，质疑的程度或许还该更甚。

阿图瓦雷尔坐直了，深深地叹息。

原来如此。

在“眼见为实”之前，还有一个相信的前提。他了解斯特凡尼维安的执着，才会允许在实战中动用火枪；他了解埃马内兰的品性，才会对他的言行多加注意。按照这个原则，他或是因为认定异母弟弟常常夸大其词，才说了“不信”；或之所以“不信”，是因为不够了解异母弟弟，而与异邦人真正如何无关。

左右都是有够糟糕的回应，怪不得对方那么生气。不说血缘这一环，光是未来家主和家族骑士，这般的隔阂就已经致命。上级下属，没有对彼此全心的信任，又何来协助和共进。

父亲寄望他们在家主骑士之外重建兄弟关系，是否也是因为看见了这点？

即便刻意不牵扯血缘，经年的隔阂若不真正消解，同样会让从属关系进入死局——上次和这次的会面都是坚实的佐证。即使双方心里都明白对方是什么样的人，即使双方都觉得自己只是在做合理解释，心结却让他们猜忌起对方的每一个举动背后的意义。

这种事情，无法辩白。相信的人不需要解释，不信的人听不进解释，最终只能靠“眼见为实”来扭转观念。

所以自己在对方眼里，现在已经划归到“不信且听不进解释”的人之中了吧。

继承人低头揉揉额角，终于注意到绷带里又渗出了血。

思维止步后，疼痛逐渐清晰，他却仿佛因此松了一口气。

福尔唐伯爵满心期盼今天终于能和三个孩子一起吃晚饭，结果桌前等待他的只有小儿子一人。

“大哥的伤又不好了，医师刚去给他换过药。”埃马内兰流畅地汇报，“奥尔什方去了神殿骑士团，说找总骑士长有事情，不知道什么时候会回来。”

两边都是合理的缺席理由，伯爵面上不好说什么，但心里明白到底是怎么一回事。

“去给大少爷送晚餐吧。”他嘱咐侍立在一旁的阿图瓦雷尔的管家，“然后我有些事情要交代你去办。”

“是，老爷。”

“埃马内兰。”

二少爷正暗自走神，闻言赶紧回答：“是，父亲？”

“你——算了，奥诺鲁瓦。”他招呼也站在一旁的小随从，“这几天开始着手给他和你自己准备一些旅行用的东西。”

听话的少年略过其他一切疑问：“老爷，目的地和时长是？”

“时长还不清楚。目的地是……”伯爵顿了一下，“云顶营地吧。”

次日清晨，科朗蒂奥因为一阵心悸突然醒来。

“哈罗妮在上，”他坐着想了一会儿，醍醐灌顶：“队长这次是回家，万一大少爷也在，保不准回来又得找我对练……！我得赶紧搬个救兵。”

金发副官翻身下地，快速穿上武装，然而遍寻营地却未见每日都早起的冒险者。心生疑惑间，营地的其他佣兵告诉他：“刚刚雅埃勒阁下陪着那位去钢卫塔的方向了。”

“这么一大早去退治龙鸟？”副官问了一句，却没收到确切的回答。他职务在身，不好离开，只得在作战指挥室里祈求冒险者比自己的长官更早回来。

好在快到中午时，女骑士和异邦人双双回到营地。两人在壁炉前掸落一身落雪，身后科朗蒂奥探头探脑地问：“去干吗啦？”

“阁下说云廊之战时没能好好看看伊修加德。”雅埃勒答道，“我们就去了队长最喜欢的地点。”

“那里视野是不错。”副官表示赞同，“天气好的时候。”

“是呀。去的时候还是晴天，站定不久后立刻开始飘雪，皇都也看不清了。”女骑士小心地拿干布擦掉佩盾上的水渍，“不过您不用担心，今天队长一定会带着好消息回来，到时您可以在都城中尽情地看。”

“说到这个，”科朗蒂奥转向冒险者，象征性地搓了搓手，“我有一个不情之请……那个，如果队长回来之后心情不好，您能不能帮我挡挡。”

“说什么呀。队长要是心情不好，那肯定是家主拒绝担保，我们得赶紧转移拂晓才对。”

“不是，家里大少爷要是在，家主担保之后队长也有可能心情不好。”

“那也不能让客人为你淌雷啊。”

“可冒险者毕竟比我身强体壮——噢，”副官注意到旁边一脸疑惑的异邦人，“还没和您说过，队长和本家的少爷们是——”

“好消息！”

营地指挥官欢喜的声音和着门外的风雪一齐闯进作战指挥室，“家主同意为拂晓作保了！”

正式的入国许可还要等一阵子才会从皇都送来，但伯爵口头上的保证已经重如千金，银发青年赶紧快马加鞭地回到营地，让焦急等待着的人们先安心下来。

然而邀请只出自福尔唐家，神殿骑士团与教皇厅并未给出承诺。总骑士长一再恳求，国家机关却难以只因冒险者在伊修加德的战功而忽略他国发布的弑君通缉。知晓情形的敏感，福尔唐家所提供的担保上只字未提冒险者身上正负两面的评价，只说是作为伯爵个人的客人们邀请入国。

面上强调邀请的私人属性，深谙政治的贵族们却都明白受邀人背后隐而未言的性质，诸多观察和试探在所难免。恐怕教皇厅也是出于同样的考量，才没有提供担保又没有把话说死，意图借福尔唐家的机缘再深入看看。讨伐蛮神希瓦和冰之巫女统帅的异端者集团，异邦人的这些宗教相关的功绩虽然由奥尔什方和艾默里克上表了教皇厅，但于上层而言，这些也只是“听说”，而非“所见”。

尤其，上表二人的身份并不为正统贵族所喜。

总骑士长艾默里克，据传是现今教皇陛下托尔丹七世的私生子。父与子俱身处高位，和彼此相关的每一个举动都会被他人仔细衡量，试图探究出其中与政治决断无关的、私情的部分。思维受舆论的影响更在于，在不知道艾默里克天然身份之前，人们会感慨总骑士长年轻有能；在知道之后，事实立刻会染上不同的色彩——年轻就身处高位，一定是生父的荫蔽，而非他个人所为。

旁观者清。出身、立场、经历的相似让奥尔什方愈发看到自己父亲提供担保所要承担的压力。他也想问，问伯爵同意下来到底是因为自己是他的孩子，还是相信自己作为骑士、作为指挥官的人格与判断；但又觉得，理由如何其实并不重要，人与人的关系、人做出决策的依据，并不会只有一种。

是不是我也错怪了阿图瓦雷尔。

艾默里克一脸遗憾地传达了教皇厅的回复后，他这么想。教皇厅的说辞他能够接受，同样的话语自异母哥哥而出，他却觉得这其中牵扯到了与事实无关的部分。

对方并不是那些事件的亲历者，不会像弗朗塞尔、艾默里克和自己这样笃信也理所当然。但，父亲也未亲身参与，却选择相信自己。这样的对比，真的很让人、很让人……

遗憾。

作战指挥室为家主决策而欢喜的人群之外，银发青年猛然觉察到自己昨日的愤懑源自何处。

不见时尚能平和看待，见面后总是走向偏激，是因为有现今与过往的对比。

久远之前的、尚未知晓血统、阶级之差时友爱无间的两个孩子，总有着不必出口的理解与默契；而现在，解释再多、辩白再多，心中所想仍无法传递给对方——他们已经太习惯给彼此之间加上各种各样的猜测与预设。

越对现状不满，越会想起儿时的和睦，进而又扰乱心神、更加无法客观地就事论事——简直是一个没有出路的死循环。伯爵煞费苦心为他们安排各种各样重新接触对方的机会，好似在产生积极的作用之前，先让他们对彼此间的隔阂望而却步。经年累月，从阶级之差、血统之别、私情牵扯间产生的高墙，已在两人对彼此品格的认知上投下影子：心知很多事情不曾改变，眼中的对方却已现出别的颜色。

非得是别样的强光，才能还事物以本貌吧。

心有所感般，被称为“光之战士”的异邦人走到指挥官身边，向他表达了谢意。

“你太见外了。”奥尔什方急忙调整表情，“况且这也不是我能居功的事，全要感激家主的通情达理。”

冒险者点点头，不再做无谓的客气。蒙冤之时无言的援手已能说明一切，其他再多，倒像是怀疑这份信任了。

“也得告诉弗朗塞尔一声。”银发青年说，“他也很担心你们的处境……啊！对了！”

他的神色生动起来：“他的哥哥们可早就说想见见你呢，这下你在皇都里也马上就会结识新朋友啦！”


	62. 初见/Impression

“那么，出发前，我们再复习一次福尔唐家和伊修加德相关的基础知识！”

拉拉菲尔族的接待员站在雪之家的椅子上，看上去满怀踏青般的兴奋，拂晓的另两位成员却显得兴趣缺缺：一位是十一岁就进入魔法大学的少年天才，任何资料只消看一遍即可印入脑海；另一位常年漂泊，比起预习更善于随机应变。但为他人的热情浇上冷水终归不好，二人强打精神，竖起耳朵，继续听名为知识、实为八卦的讲解。

“现家主名为埃德蒙·德·福尔唐，是伊修加德少有的开明派，十分乐于吸收外来力量。伯爵大人膝下有两个儿子，都正在青年，奥尔什方队长说他们也会在宅邸和我们见面。”

接待员读着手中的小本本，“府邸的女主人过世已久，两位少爷还没有婚娶。嗯嗯，这一家在伊修加德的女性间一定很抢手。”

“塔塔露……”阿尔菲诺无奈地开口，“主人家中的事，客人不好打听太多。”

“不不，这种程度是必须的！”接待员拍拍胸口，“万一贸然问出‘怎么不见夫人和少夫人’之类的话，岂不是更失礼。我们不能给费心帮助我们的奥尔什方队长丢脸，要表现得优雅、从容、识大体才行！”

白发少年摇摇头，“比起家事，还是说说他们的忌讳吧。”

“头号的忌讳就是异端信仰，即与龙族勾结。”

“这个，”阿尔菲诺与冒险者对视一眼，“我们都深有体会。”

“支撑国本的四大家族有联合和敌对的关系。”

“福尔唐家和艾因哈特家，泽梅尔家和狄兰达尔家，是吧。”阿尔菲诺补充道，“雅埃勒阁下告诉我可以从骑兵佩盾的底色来判断，同为黑底即为盟友，红底则是政敌。”

“噢噢，我是按家徽来记。阿尔菲诺大人这个办法更好呢！”塔塔露在小本本上写了两笔。

“至于教皇厅和神殿骑士团，则是独立于四大家族之外的国家宗教政治军事力量。最高元首是正教教宗托尔丹七世，最高军事统领是神殿骑士团团长艾默里克阁下。”白发少年流畅地说完，站起身，“这些，我敢保证福尔唐家的人也会为我们再详尽解释。我们还是最后检查一遍有没有落下什么东西吧。”

他的建议得到了冒险者无声的响应。两人装模作样地再度打点行囊，留接待员一人在椅子上跳脚：“我还有一个重大八卦——消息呢！皇都的福尔唐伯爵府邸，其实是奥尔十方队长的——”

“我找了两件御寒的衣服。”被提到名字的青年指挥官突然推门进来，“阿尔菲诺阁下，塔塔露阁下，穿上这个后，我们就出发！”

晚些时候，福尔唐伯爵府邸内，先前说着要“优雅、从容、识大体”的接待员，此刻却张目结舌说不出话来。

大家都太高啦！

地势高、塔尖高、人也高——体型娇小的拉拉菲尔族从云廊一路走到砥柱层，脖子都仰酸了。进门后以伯爵为首的一家三口，被正厅的金碧辉煌所衬托，更是给了塔塔露双重的威压。时刻心系拂晓财政状况的接待员不由神游天外，估算起眼前这些人与器具所代表的价值。

与之相对，阿尔菲诺和冒险者就显得沉稳许多。二人向伯爵表达了最诚挚的谢意，也与家族的两位少主人和管家随从相互问候。一阵寒暄过后，白发少年随即提出要在城内转转，以尽快熟悉皇都。

伯爵欣然应允，嘱托总管交付了三人的身份证明，又委托管家同行。接待员的使命在前，塔塔露立刻恢复了神智，一马当先地随管家跑了出去。落后的两人再度向伯爵致谢，也迈开步子。

经过奥尔什方身边时，冒险者问他：不和我们一起去吗？

银发青年抱歉地笑笑：“我也很想，但职责所在，巨龙首营地还有许多事务等待处理。向家主述职后，我就该启程返回了。”

冒险者觉察到对方的动作里有种奇怪的紧绷。回头望望，在伯爵身侧的长子也是一模一样的架势。

对此，冒险者没有多问，径自走出了宅邸。脱离了金光闪耀的环绕，门外的塔塔露看上去放松许多，在异邦人看过来时直率地感慨道：“真不愧是四大名门的宅邸，奥尔什方队长的家真是太上档次啦！”

家？

冒险者心生疑惑，但还没来得及仔细想，阿尔菲诺已经跟着管家走出了老远。

“阿尔菲诺大人面上那么镇静，说不定比我还雀跃呢！”塔塔露也快步跟了过去，“你们等等我呀！”

半天过后，一行人重回宅邸。

四人组成的队伍缺失了最娇小的那个。拂晓的接待员在酒馆嗅到了情报的味道，遂留驻在忘忧骑士亭。忠诚且具绅士精神的管家大为惶恐，连连表示家主绝不会允许他将女士单独留在陌生且混杂的地界，冒险者与阿尔菲诺却不以为意。固然这是出于对友人同僚的了解与信任，不明真相的管家在回程路上还是唠叨了好一阵。

“不光是忘忧骑士亭里来往的人，基础层整体也并不安全。”管家示意路边残破的建筑，“这便是前阵子龙族入侵造成的。”

“是云廊之战后，庆功宴时……”

被背叛的苦涩涌上心头，白发少年的声音渐轻，然而他很快重整心情，问道：“那么伊修加德现在的防卫情况如何？”

“大不如前呀。”管家说，“连番应战，神殿骑士团与各家骑兵团都损失惨重，魔法障壁尚在修复中——这也是我不希望塔塔露女士留在忘忧骑士亭的原因。龙族一旦再有动作，先倒霉的必然又是基础层。”

“但失效的魔法障壁是立体结构，没有了它们，飞龙也可以直降在砥柱层，缘何——噢。”

管家尴尬的笑容，让阿尔菲诺把疑问咽了下去。

权贵的兵力，自然把保护权贵放在最优先。

这是世界上任何政权、任何组织的常态。只是身处拂晓血盟，身为路易索瓦的孙辈，他所见的人与理念却总是相反。

有能之士，所在的不是高位，而是先锋；获得的不是奖赏，而是辛劳。

尤其身边这位“光之战士”，更是代表中的代表了。

回到宅邸后，听到冒险者答应协助福尔唐伯爵的两个儿子执行任务时，白发少年暗自想。

帮忙是异邦人所面对的常态，回馈在危急时期提供庇护的伯爵也是理所当然。只不过让其惊异的是，伯爵的长子听到父亲的请求，反应很大——不是急于表达感激，而是表示反对——黑发青年看上去是被伯爵的提议冒犯到了。

不难想象，在以骑士精神为傲的伊修加德，确实会有将他人的援手看做对自己能力的否定的可能。然而，当冒险者近前询问任务的细则时，青年却先道了歉。

“方才真是失礼了。”

阿图瓦雷尔低头，对冒险者行了一礼，“并不是对您的能力有所质疑，只是我觉得这次的任务不需要劳烦到尊贵的客人。希望我刚才的冒犯没有引发您的不快。”

他认真的态度让冒险者有点无措，只得连连摇头表示并不挂怀。青年像是被这样随意的仪态逗笑了一瞬，再开口时声调高了些许：“事实上，您的实力我亦早有耳闻。那个人……”

意识到面前人听不懂他习惯的指代，阿图瓦雷尔重新叙述：“奥尔什方常常提到你。”

银发指挥官每每不吝赞誉异邦人的体魄强健。听闻面前人这么说，冒险者立刻警觉，以为还未见面，友人就已经散播了奇怪的初印象。然而细看对方表情，却又不像听见过“不正经”的传闻。

“您两次救下过盟友艾因哈特家的幺子、蒙受异端指控冤屈的天火要塞群指挥官弗朗塞尔，讨伐了冰之巫女化身的蛮神‘希瓦’和其统帅的异端者集团，在最近的保卫战中更是引领冒险者部队，救下了无数伊修加德国民。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“有这样的大英雄作为助力，我们的任务一定会事半功倍。”

他说的都是事实，冒险者也不胡乱谦虚，点了点头。

黑发青年似乎略讶异于异邦人的自信。他深深地看了对方一眼，径自陈述起这次任务的细则。

表面上是“依教皇厅的委托，去往位于西部高地的隼巢协助政敌狄兰达尔与泽梅尔两家”，实际上是……

印证“眼见为实”。

早前异母弟弟的反应，就是这个意思吧。

那个人先宾客一步回家报告，不小心与自己视线相交后就摆出一副小孩子赌气般的架势。两周前的不欢而散再度清晰，阿图瓦雷尔也有些好笑和逆反，同样做出隔绝的姿态。

是哥哥耽于私情，还是弟弟夸大其词？

在心里，他们没法论出个对错高下，一切就全看争论中心的冒险者如何表现。

异邦人完全不知道自己的真实实力如何竟成了左右异母兄弟如何看彼此的基准，只是无言地听从黑发青年的指示，跨上黑陆行鸟前往隼巢。乘坐会飞的陆行鸟在云间穿行，还是冒险生涯中的头一遭——落地后的异邦人看上去有点晕陶陶的兴奋，围着坐骑不停打转，脸上的红晕不知是因寒风还是因激动而成。

“在黑陆行鸟背上看这个世界，是不是感觉很不一样？”

先抵达的阿图瓦雷尔帮冒险者牵住鸟，随和地开口：“纵使经常往返，在高空俯视大地的解放感也总让我心潮澎湃。”

冒险者点点头，看样子好像恨不得再在皇都与隼巢之间飞一个来回。

这样直白的反应，让面前人看上去并不像肩负一堆荣光与名号的大英雄，也不似正背负着弑君通缉、仓皇逃窜的流亡者。

眼见为实。那么现在眼前之人，就只是……人而已。

阿图瓦雷尔垂下视线：“此地十分寒冷，我们先去找指挥隼巢的雷德沃尔德阁下。”


	63. 搜救/Rescue

名为“隼巢”的小村落其实早已覆灭于第七灵灾，沉眠在深厚冰雪之下。现在的隼巢依托泽梅尔家雄厚的财力与建筑能力，即将成为西部高地固若金汤的新据点。旧要塞“暮卫塔”则与这片大地同样，被封冻于突降的严寒之中，从兵士到指挥官，无一人生还。

阿图瓦雷尔站在悬崖边，遥遥望向暮卫塔的方向。

风雪急至，他看不到远处的要塞，但心里依稀记得它的样子，也记得镇守它的指挥官。

忠诚、正直、关爱下属的寒光剑尤埃尔默里克，曾与他一样驻扎在东部低地的枭巢营地，共同击退了进犯泽梅尔要塞的帝国军。获升成为狄兰达尔骑兵团团长后，尤埃尔默里克返回皇都完婚，随即前往暮卫塔赴任，然后……

然后第七灵灾突降，补给路线切断，暮卫塔的所有驻军死于饥饿、严寒和绝望。

旧时继承人与寒光剑相互欣赏，曾经畅想过各自家族间抛开对立、相互合作的未来。现在迫于现实压力，福尔唐家确与狄兰达尔联手，最期盼这个情景的人却早已不在。

世事之无常，可见一斑。离开枭巢、回归皇都前的尤埃尔默里克，眉目间满溢着对幸福新生活的憧憬，又哪知最大的灾厄正等在前面。新婚即成永别，听闻他的遗孀至今都无法接受丈夫亡故的事实，每日仍为不会再回来的人准备饮食，宛若活在梦中。

这样也好。

总比戳破那层现实，逼迫她直面残酷要好。真伪虚实，又何必分得那么清。他人眼中的荒唐，也可能是身处其中之人唯一的慰藉、支撑生命的一线。梦醒了，心也碎了，线，也断了。

黑发青年拨开被风雪吹到眼前的额发，想起自己母亲过世前的形貌。

时间已过去十三年，但仍仿若昨日般清晰。那时的伯爵夫人已认不出自己的丈夫和孩子，她的记忆倒退回人生中最快乐的时光，并怀抱着明日再见所爱之人的恋心，安宁地进入了长眠。现实带给她的只有痛苦，梦境之中却有她想要的一切，那么，又该说哪边荒诞，哪边不幸？

受折磨的，总是清醒的人。

身后有踏雪的响动，阿图瓦雷尔回身，指着脚下被封冻的废墟：“那里就是我们负责的区域——交汇河营地。”

驻守枭巢的骑兵肩负搜寻异端者基地的任务，其中有一支部队突然失去了联络。气候恶劣、危险潜伏，驻军指挥官雷德沃尔德对此感到焦急万分，委托福尔唐家的继承人与客人共同参与搜救。二人被指定的地点，也是在灵灾中覆灭的屯兵所。距离不远，但有高差，实际上需要绕一番远路才能抵达。

冒险者走到崖边，露出跃跃欲试的样子。黑发青年先不明所以，待看到对方一直盯着崖下，突然感觉不祥的预感从脊椎升到了头顶。

“别从这里跳下去啊！”

情势紧急，阿图瓦雷尔一把抓住了冒险者的手臂，将对方带后了几步：“受了伤再被魔物袭击可不是闹着玩的。”

冒险者顺他的目光看去，果然，崖下的营地里有数匹白狼逡巡。对方感激地对黑发青年点点头，回头却仍盯着营地，像是在思考哪个落脚点能够规避随后的危险。

“我们先绕到东边的坡道去，从那里到悬崖底部。”

阿图瓦雷尔松开手，认真地说明路线，而后又郑重强调了一遍：“不可以跳下去。”

冒险者举手做投降状，表示已放弃这个想法，率先往青年指示的方向迈开步子。身后继承人欲言又止，末了还是快走了几步追上客人，问：“您经常这样吗？”

哪样？异邦人侧头看他。经常跳崖？

“经常不考虑后续的危险。”

因情况而异。冒险者答：这次是有熟知地形的你。如果是独自面对未知的东西，不果敢地尝试一下，谁又知道怎么回事。

“话虽如此……”

继承人踟蹰于接下来的话适不适合他出口。犹豫再三后，他很轻地说：“您……还是多思虑一下其他各种方案，再做决定不迟。”

异邦人点了点头：我知道了。

阿图瓦雷尔看上去还想说什么，但这回他闭紧了嘴，埋头为客人引路。

这位客人，和其推荐人很像。

眼前有亟需达成的目标，立刻忘却其他一切，包括己身的危险——少时奥尔什方救弗朗塞尔时正是这样，甚至现在仍是。所谓“物以类聚”，果然不假。人们口耳相传“光之战士”是如何如何舍己为人、拯救世界的大英雄，由刚刚看来，却不是稳重妥当地办妥每件事，反倒是别无他想地埋头前冲，才成就了好事也说不定。

但自己没有什么立场来警示对方。

刚才那句话也是说多了。阿图瓦雷尔暗自后悔。简直和受父亲所托，直面异母弟弟时是一样的发展。要是对方一样出言反驳，说不定立时也会吵起来，那又该是何等的失态和无礼——因为在客人身上看到了那个人的影子，所以不分青红皂白地迁怒？

不像话。

思虑间，两人已绕到崖底。交汇河营地处在悬崖的阴影下，范围内杂物众多，创造了诸多便于敌人和魔物藏身的死角。搜索部队在这样的地方遭遇伏击的可能性很大。黑发青年立刻拔出剑盾，同时告诫冒险者：“我们分头搜索……请千万提高警惕。”

对方点头，阿图瓦雷尔又强调了一遍：“要小心敌人的奇袭。”

说完之后，连他自己都觉得自己啰嗦，异邦人更是笑了一下：我会的，不要担心。

面前差点有人跳崖，任谁都得担心一下啊。

异邦人的游刃有余让黑发青年有点恼，这一点小小的情绪却没让他错过身侧细微的响动。他敏捷地后撤了一步，一点寒芒随之堪堪擦过手臂上的鸢盾。

果然有埋伏！

黑发青年迅速找到利于迎战的地方，几个异端者立刻围了上来。他们的装备穿得乱七八糟，一半破旧，一半却是狄兰达尔家骑兵的制式战甲。情况不难判明：至少部分骑兵已遭伏击，异端者们正在掠夺他们装备，听到响动便匆匆来迎击搜救人员。

战斗刚过去没多久，也许还有幸存者。

乌合之众的异端者并非剑技精湛的继承人的对手，短暂的交锋很快结束了。这样人数、这样程度的伏击不可能让狄兰达尔家的精锐陷入险境，异端者武装的大部极有可能已返回了他们的大本营。

阿图瓦雷尔收起武具，左右张望，发现冒险者的脚边也倒了不少异端者，而客人正半跪在雪地里，对一位狄兰达尔骑兵施救。

确实是不需要担心。

青年在心底笑了自己一声，赶紧跑过去帮忙。骑兵伤在腹部，先前失血不少，严寒让血液更快凝固，也让伤者更快失温。异邦人为他做了应急处置，但处在这样的风雪之中，若不赶快去往温暖的地方，骑兵的性命堪忧。

对方被痛失战友的仇恨所控制，忘我地想要和阿图瓦雷尔一起寻找异端者的基地，为死去的同伴报仇。这样的情绪，青年在战场上见过太多，明白冲动无法导向理智的判断。他单膝跪下，望向骑兵的眼睛：“我理解你的心情。但现在你的第一要务是活下去，只有活下去，才有机会复仇。”

“可我的战友们……我不明白……”骑兵回望他，热泪滚落他的面庞，“异端者和我们，不都是伊修加德人吗，为什么要相互……呜呜……”

哭声也有气无力，他全靠执念支撑到现在，实际情况已比看上去更危险。阿图瓦雷尔急忙将对方扶上自己的左肩，留出持剑的右手以应对可能发生的危险。奇袭加上心急，青年的动作又拉扯到了先前的旧伤，他微微地皱了一下眉，注意到雪地里撤退的异端者留下的脚印。

天色阴沉，又一场风雪即将到来。到时异端者的踪迹很快就会被覆盖，对方也正瞄准了这点，才一再利用天象发动奇袭，来去无踪。

怎么办？

人一定要救，但异端者大本营这条线索也十分贵重。如果能一举倾覆他们的老巢，以后的诸多牺牲就可以避免。可——他看看站在一旁警戒着的冒险者——现在的两个人将必须分头行动。

谁去追击，谁送骑兵回隼巢？

时间不允许他和客人商量出一个方案，阿图瓦雷尔直接询问：“阁下能不能去北方搜寻异端者的营地？”

这是更为艰难的路线，没人知道前方是否还有异端者蛰伏，数量又有多少。他解释了天气所造成的分秒必争，又心存犹豫不安地强调：“是非常危险的任务，能够拜托您吗？”

亏他之前在府邸时还信誓旦旦地反驳父亲自己可以独立执行任务。

客人不得不亲身涉险，让继承人的愧疚浮现在面上。冒险者却没表现出异议。对方仿佛认为这安排正妥当，举步就开始追踪地上的脚印。阿图瓦雷尔赶忙表达了感激：“我到达隼巢后，会立即带援兵追上你。”

冒险者已经走出老远，闻言没有回头，只是抬手摆了摆。

继承人的声音从身后传来，音调比之前高了不少：“所以您千万别勉强自己！”

异邦人这次倒是转了身倒行，脸上有若有若无的笑意浮现：你放心吧。

TBC


	64. 雾散/Introspection

循着异邦人留下的踪迹，阿图瓦雷尔带着狄兰达尔家的骑兵赶到了戈尔加涅牧场。

牧场位于西部高地的东北侧，是曾供职于狄兰达尔家、担任其继承人导师的名骑士所建。继承人卡尔瓦兰十四岁时出海拓展见闻，不幸卷入灾难，二十年间下落不明。戈尔加涅骑士陷入未能拯救少主人的自责，自此归隐乡间，建设起这座牧场。老人过世后，忠骨亦安眠此处，哪曾想过其产业竟沦为异端者的巢穴。

援兵到得很快，冒险者的动作却更快。骑兵们只需封锁周边，进行细致勘察，全然毋须动武。这般以一挡百的实绩，让黑发青年大为惊异：“您……确实是很让人放心。”

异邦人摇摇头，道出自己循迹追踪后发生的事。原来，基地中潜伏的不仅有异端者集团，更有他们的首脑，召唤过蛮神“希瓦”的“冰之巫女”——其名为“伊塞勒”。冒险者隐去与伊塞勒的交谈，只说甚为遗憾，不幸让巫女脱逃。

“怎么会，找到异端者的基地已经是大功一件。”黑发青年四顾，“您孤身犯险，仍能荡平众多敌军，再要求您连他们的头目都确保，那就太……恬不知耻了。”

对方的态度让一直习惯受人重托的冒险者感到有趣：你怎么好像心中有愧的样子。

“因为……确实有愧。”阿图瓦雷尔低下头，“让客人只身涉险。”

冒险者摊开双手，原地转了一圈，示意自己毫发无伤。

“不是这样，”青年认真地说，“不能因为结果尚好，就不反省自己的狭隘之处。”

异邦人看上去被他弄糊涂了，阿图瓦雷尔现下也无意解释更多：“我们回隼巢对雷德沃尔德阁下汇报吧。这里骑兵们会负责调察，您也需要烤烤火，消除连续奔波的疲惫。”

这是个切实的好建议。冒险者跟上他的步伐，向驻地指挥官进行汇报。作为福尔唐家的客人，异邦人的功绩可算入福尔唐家对狄兰达尔家的人情之中，阿图瓦雷尔却向雷德沃尔德征求意见，想要将排除异端的成就上报给教皇厅。

教皇厅虽是伊修加德最高政治中心，对于四大家族和其领地并没有治权，家族功绩的封赏亦出自各家。但感激之外，让圣座对冒险者的正面意义产生认识至关重要——从教皇厅下达的认可，比家族私人的邀请更能利于客人今后在国内的活动。

冒险者不懂伊修加德内这些盘根错节的政治牵扯，只当是寻常程序未做多想——比起已经过去的事，还是马上要乘黑陆行鸟飞回皇都的旅程更让异邦人雀跃。

“非常感谢您的援手。”

在乘上鸟背前，黑发青年再度对冒险者道谢，“回到宅邸后，我还有一些话想对阁下说。”

黑鸟扇动翅膀，飞上了高空。

从天空俯视大地，一切事物都变得渺小，起伏的峰峦全都落在脚下，不再是人行进的阻隔。

成见这些东西，是不是也一样。

常年受困其中，所见仅是一方天地、一种情仇，便以为那就是世界的全部。然而一旦能有幸跳出，再回头看时，却发现正是一叶障目。近在眼前的小小一点，遮盖住了远方的多少美好。

这一点，不是母亲经年的怨恨，而是自己的固执。

并非放不下，却是不让自己放下。好像放下了，就是对她、对之前自己的否定。

可是，否定掉那些，又能怎样？

过去的，终究已经过去。悔恨也好，不甘也罢，无法改变过往分毫。人的一生总有些不堪回首，不把它远远抛开，终有一日会让它成为面前新的障碍，让公允变成偏颇，友人化为仇敌。

阿图瓦雷尔深吸了一口寒冷的空气，望向飞在前面的一人一骑。

对方诚如异母弟弟所言，印证了“眼见为实”，也印证了是自己耽于私情。

坦诚错误，正是对自己之前的否定；可既是错误，否定掉又何妨？

也许难的不是否定自己，而是对谁否定自己。

人的自尊，人的情感，人的境遇，往往会把简单的一件事搞得复杂无比。有时甚至比起争出对错高下，更像是为了与对方对立才选择了相反的、甚至自己并不喜欢的道路。但心中所思却明明不是如此，心中所求也不是一个仇敌、一个对手，而是……一个盟友。

我曾经再清楚不过。

清楚母亲的无辜，清楚那个孩子的无辜。可是死亡之前，一切理解却都化作仇怨，倾泻在生者身上。那么，这又哪里不是重蹈母亲的覆辙？十三年前，祈祷室里，那个孩子分明说过：“我真的需要去恨谁才能活下去吗？我受的苦，真的要转移出去，我才会开心吗？”

憎恨不是活下去的力量，而是负担。母亲将她的苦转移了出去，却没有开心哪怕一瞬。真正让她获得安宁的，是爱，只有爱。这个道理，那孩子早就明白了，他说：“既然憎恨的结果是两败俱伤，那么，为什么还要恨。”

身在苦海，他却注视着人性中最积极、最美好的那一面。

我的人格与之相比，高下立现。

回到福尔唐伯爵府邸后，阿图瓦雷尔对客人郑重致歉。

冒险者摸不清头脑：我不记得你有做过什么需要道歉的事？

“初见面时，我对您十分无礼。”青年垂首道，“那是因为我并不相信您有如奥尔什方所言的实力，我认为他为了荫蔽自己的朋友，对父亲夸大了事实。”

喔。异邦人眨眨眼睛：但伯爵大人……

“是。父亲相信他所言非虚，我却没有。我曾觉得，父亲应允下来，不是因为您和拂晓对艾欧泽亚的重要性，而是为满足孩子的愿望。”

望着对方不解的面容，黑发青年微微笑了一下：“奥尔什方，其实是我同父异母的弟弟。”

在辉煌的灯火下面对面，异邦人这才惊觉对方的笑容和眼眸都有种莫名的熟悉。

科朗蒂奥说了一半的“队长和本家的少爷们是——”，塔塔露无意而出的“奥尔什方队长的家真是太上档次啦”，原来指向的都是这个真相。

“看来他本人没有对您提过。”青年观察对方的神色，断定道，“也不难理解。他的身份让他背负了污名，但那些与朋友关系并无牵扯。”

异邦人还惊诧着，闻言表情未变，只不由自主地点了点头。

“但在我们国家……在我这里，却不一样。我的母亲憎恨着他，‘福尔唐伯爵唯一的错误’对她来说，是被背叛的铁证。直到母亲过世，她都没有认可他继子的身份，我也同样，”阿图瓦雷尔闭了一下眼睛，“没有将他视作兄弟。”

“显然，这还不是最糟糕的。”青年睁开双目，直视冒险者，“我对他的偏见也波及到了您，甚至让我做出了愧对骑士之名的决定。”

冒险者拼命回想，仍是不解：是什么？

“在交汇河营地营救骑兵时，我选择了护送骑兵这个轻松的任务，而把只身追击这个危险的任务退推给了您。”

青年顿了一下，继续道：“那个人……奥尔什方向我推荐您时，我曾觉得是他对您的私情让他夸大了您的功绩，然而事实却正相反。是我对他的私情，让我在心中贬低了您，甚至暗暗期待您无法完成嘱托，让他面上失色。”

阿图瓦雷尔坦率地承认了：“让个人感情左右了判断。正如他先前曾指责过我的那样。就此而言，我确实有愧于您，请接受我最深的歉意。”他对客人行了一礼。

不，等等。冒险者说。

“您不接受，也是当然。”青年低着头，“结果尚好，不代表动机的合理。再多致歉，也无法粉饰我的行为已偏离骑士准则这一事实——”

冒险者强硬地打断了他的自责：冰之巫女曾召唤蛮神希瓦。

“是？”

这回不解的人变成了阿图瓦雷尔，“这和我对您的不当之举又是……？”

蛮神会精炼它们的信徒，只有具有“超越之力”的人才能与它们接触而不冒失去神智的风险。

被称为“光之战士”的冒险者指指自己：冰之巫女有潜伏在异端者基地的可能，那种情况下当然是由我去追击。

“您的话让我更加无地自容。”青年面上的愧色更加深重，“若您只是一般人，我岂不是等同于为私情而存了害人之心。”

若我只是一般人，也不会卷入刺杀女王的风波，更不会需要福尔唐家的庇护。

“那也并不是我可以心安理得地将难关、将本国的危机推给您的理由。”

两人一同静了下来，而后又一起露出微笑。

“我向您致歉，却又反过来劳烦您来开解我了。”黑发青年说。

冒险者却道：你们很像。

“我们？”

你和奥尔什方。

“您指长相上……？”

性格上。

冒险者的笑容放大：讨伐希瓦之后听艾默里克说，奥尔什方当时也因为没法帮上忙而坐立不安，要半打骑兵才勉强摁住没跑过来。

阿图瓦雷尔一不小心笑出声来：“真像是他会做的事。可是……我想这两桩的性质终归不同。”

冒险者眯起眼睛：我觉得是一样的。你们都不视他人的援助为理所当然，却反把助人看做头等要事。

青年苦笑了：“我先前的作为，可担不起您这样的比较。”

你救了那个骑兵。

“那是应该的事。”

这就够了。应对蛮神，也是我应该的事。不过都是在做自己当为之事，却总想扛过他人的责任，难道不同等吗？

“但——”

你向我道歉，寻求我的原谅，但我认为我的反应如何并不是重点。

异邦人目光锐利：重点是，你不肯原谅自身。

“……是。”

无论对错，发生的已经发生，我们都无法倒转时间。

对方的语句好似别有深意：放过你自己。

“您说得对。”继承人微微颔首：“回程时，我也想通了同样的道理，可落实起来，却很难呢。”

一点一点来，总会产生变化。

冒险者神情柔和：首先，就从把歉意指向它本该指向的对象开始吧。


	65. 闹剧/Farce

近乎同时，天钢机工房一众即将下班的技术人员和工人停下手中工作，惊讶地看到斯特凡尼维安对着由管家引进门的一位白发男人演绎出奇怪举动。

“西德·加隆德！”

技术主任的手伸过去又缩回来，反复着不敢碰触，好似来者是泡沫或幻梦般一戳就碎。他转着圈地绕着对方好一阵，回身特别大声地招呼下属们：“女神在上，是西德·加隆德啊！”

这样的强调终于让机工房职员纷纷反应过来：西德·加隆德，出身加雷马帝国的天才机械师，他为艾欧泽亚带来的魔导技术正是斯特凡尼维安得以研发机工兵器的基础之一，其本人自然也是技术主任的至高偶像。

“是活生生的西德·加隆德！”

金发青年手舞足蹈，兴奋得满像个刚得到心爱玩具的孩子，留面前的客人张口结舌，不知如何反应才好。

不是说技术主任是传统宗教国家大贵族的继承人吗。

西德心中暗想：这仪态、这装扮，也……不像啊。

工房管理人、艾因哈特家的管家弗罗梅洛似是看穿了对方的疑虑，略微尴尬地开口：“加隆德阁下，这位正是天钢机工房的技术主任、艾因哈特家的继承人，斯特凡尼维安·德·艾因哈特。”

“没想到能有机会和您相见！”金发青年终于止住了自顾自的兴高采烈，双手握住西德伸出的右手。“哈罗妮在上，真要感谢福尔唐伯爵带来的契机！真要感谢我们家和福尔唐家是盟友关系！啊，赞美天钢机工房！赞美加隆德炼铁厂！是技术让天涯化作比邻！技术没有国界！”

“呃，我也感到很荣幸？”白发男人冷汗涔涔地说。

“您在伊修加德期间有任何需要，我都会满足！所以请千万不要羞于开口！”偶像面前，斯特凡尼维安张口便是豪言，果不其然被工人和管家一起捅了脊背：“我们家现在可没什么钱啊。”

“好意我心领了，但我不是为吃喝玩乐而来。”西德苦笑一下，“下属逼着我这个会长创造效益，分派来的委托就是修缮伊修加德停驻在云海的大型飞空艇‘捍卫者号’。”

“啊！原来如此。”提及工作，青年立刻换了副认真的表情，“‘捍卫者号’是教皇厅授意我们机工房独立开发的战列舰。本是作为空中对龙兵器而制作，也因此才交给了负责对龙兵器的天钢机工房。但我们虽然长于弩炮和加农炮，对于飞空艇的知识还是太有限了。”

斯特凡尼维安露出抱歉的笑容：“说来惭愧，‘捍卫者号’开到云海之后，关键系统就一直在出故障，没法投入使用。我们查明不出原因，一直盼着您这样的飞空艇领域的头号专家来帮忙呢。”

“职责所在，定当尽力。”

“但雇佣您的费用……”技术主任突然顿住，探头问管家：“家里的钱……”

“委托来自教皇厅，”弗罗梅洛因不用发愁佣金而显得非常高兴，“雇佣费用自然也是教皇厅来出。机工房的任务是提供必要的工位和技术支持，还有就是和领地骑兵团的协作。”

“那也就是说——”斯特凡尼维安满脸放光，“我能和西德·加隆德一起工作了？！”

“大少爷，捍卫者号有专门负责飞空艇的技术人员，且工作地点是云海……”

技术主任挽起袖子就想往外冲：“好，我也去云海！”

“你不许去！”

一只手伸过来，抓住了金发青年的后领。他回头，发现以下犯上的人正是自己的弟弟奥瓦埃尔。

“托我从国外找的火枪术教官还在等你面试，你都忘了吗。”

客人面前，次子不好让长兄失掉面子。他收回手，压低声音提醒：“好不容易有一位技艺精湛又愿意来寒冷的北方，你可别辜负我这番劳苦！”

“哈罗妮在上，这是什么残酷的两难。”斯特凡尼维安仰天长叹：“心心念念的偶像，梦寐以求的教官，我都想要啊！”

次日，一艘飞空艇从伊修加德飞艇坪出发前往阿巴拉提亚云海。

乘客并不是炼铁厂厂长或机工房技术主任，而是福尔唐家的二少爷、他的随从和家族招待的客人。异邦人只歇息了一晚便提出要去协助次子的任务，可想而知遇到了长子的劝阻。

“先前的任务并不轻松，您该多歇一歇。”如此说着的阿图瓦雷尔身着正装，看样子是要出门。

你也没有歇。冒险者说。

“我需要去教皇厅，将您的功绩上报。”黑发青年礼貌地微笑，“不是什么劳累的活计。可云海——可我这个亲弟弟，恐怕接下来会让您受累不少。”

两人一同望向门口兴奋异常的青年，一个长叹，另一个疑惑。

“他……我也不好给您先入为主的印象。只一点，埃马内兰和那个人……和您的朋友奥尔什方很不一样。我指，至少在武艺上。”

提及亲弟弟，阿图瓦雷尔露出些无奈：“他又是个十足的乐天派，很多时候——几乎所有时候都意识不到危险。自然，家中有父亲和我，不需要他有太多顾虑。但相对地，我们不在的话，简直可以预见他会多么的……解放。”

话题中的乐天派看上去已经等不及出发，甚至原地跑起步来：“大哥，别绊着我的好搭档了。人家想看云海的美景，才不愿意听你唠叨。”

继承人望向冒险者：“您还是决定今天就去吗。”

对方点头：早晚都要做的事，自然是尽早为好。

“那么，我也不好再多言。祝您一路平安，哈罗妮的祝福与您同在。”

两队人马一同出了伯爵府邸，长子往教皇厅而上，次子一行则下到飞艇坪，乘船去往云海。埃马内兰是个自来熟性子，甫见面就把异邦人称作搭档，言语之中时时透露出你干活我乘凉的意思。这样的坦诚让冒险者暗自好笑，想他们亲兄弟二人内里也很相似：一个本可以让心中的阴暗隐而不发，却选择坦言心思陷入自责；另一个还没等秘密利用他人成事，就已经把计划全都说穿了。

一式一样的老实。抑或说，傻。

埃马内兰全然不知面前的大英雄已经在心里给他和兄长下了定义，还自信满满地充作导游，介绍飞空艇外的景色。只不过十句有八句错，需要随从奥诺鲁瓦出言纠正；剩下两句呢，则是“是不是特别厉害”“我讲得真是引人入胜”这类出不了错的口水话。

寡言的冒险者面前，主从二人像演滑稽短剧一般把旅途装点得热闹非凡。及至飞艇即将停靠，二少爷的聒噪戛然而止，转而以忙忙叨叨地整理仪态取代。

异邦人打个哈欠，刚好被埃马内兰瞧见。贵族次子立刻冲过来严正警告：“喂，等下见到云顶营地的指挥官，可不能这样失礼！”

啊？

“不要‘啊’，而是‘是’！”二少爷身上芳香扑鼻，“云顶营地的指挥官可是位高贵美丽、仪态端庄的女骑士，拜托你不要一脸无所谓，带上些微笑好吗！”

哦。

“朽木啊。”埃马内兰捶捶自己的脑门，“亏我还期待你为我情场掠阵。到时你可机灵点，看我眼色行事！”

冒险者问奥诺鲁瓦：我是来干什么的来着？

少年露出讨好的笑容：“您就当是……观光吧。”

停靠在云顶营地的大型舰船“捍卫者号”充当码头，容从空路到来的旅人由此登陆。冒险者极目远眺，见生长花木、承载动物的大小岛屿浮在高空之中，终于还是露出了讶异的神色。

“再见多识广，也没踏上过浮空不落的‘陆地’吧！”埃马内兰十分自豪，好像让岛屿浮空的正是他本人，“在云中凝望我的蔷薇骑士，真是浪漫！阿嚏！”

“您还是把厚衬衣穿上吧，这里可不是舞会厅。”奥诺鲁瓦习以为常地带过话题，“不好意思，大人，您可以先行前往玫瑰园找指挥官拉妮艾特大人，我们随后就到。”

对方点点头，径自踱到地面上。浮岛海拔极高，空气稀薄，风也刺骨，是与西部高地截然不同的寒冷。即便如此，仍有能够扎根、茁壮成长的作物——云顶营地的以太之光前面就是一片菜地。有背着蔷薇鸢盾的骑兵站在田坎间，不知是在放哨还是准备为蔬菜捉虫。

冒险者越过菜地，发现断崖之下是浮岛的另一层，因常有人来往巡逻，嫩草间已被踏出一条路。其前方能看到蓝顶帐篷与旗帜，估计就是伊修加德在云海的指挥部了。

异邦人踏前几步，看了一会儿脚下能摔死人的高差和蹦蹦跳跳的冠恐鸟，又退了回来。

之前被阻止过一次，这回还是听人忠告吧。

冒险者转头向一名骑兵打听了道路，从曲折的楼梯下到下半层，安全抵达了目标地点。玫瑰园的设置和隼巢大不一样，没有后者身为兵营要塞的坚实与压迫感，反而处处透出就地取材的贫穷味道。主要办公场所是帐篷和木屋，瞭望台依大树而建，上面隐约有人影活动。

若不是有身穿制式装备的骑兵，真看不出这也是伊修加德的领土，反倒更像刚刚开垦的蛮荒之地。

瞭望台下的帐篷前，有一位女骑士正在四处张望，目光与异邦人交汇时，她露出了笑容。

“您就是埃德蒙大人家的客人，拂晓的‘光之战士’阁下吧。”

冒险者点头，赶忙近前。女骑士优雅地向对方行了一礼：“欢迎您，我是云顶营地的指挥官，拉妮艾特·德·艾因哈特。”

这次的初面倒是没什么波折。红发的指挥官看上去非常年轻，但沉稳得体。她先发自内心地对异邦人表示了感激：“感谢您救了弗朗塞尔，洗脱了他的异端嫌疑，我一直想要亲自向您道谢。”

……对哦！艾因哈特！

冒险者的猛醒让女骑士微笑：“是的，天火要塞群的指挥官是我的弟弟。我们上面还有两个哥哥，也许您在皇都会有机会见到，他们也一直期盼能有机会对您当面致谢。”

我听说过。启程前奥尔什方有提到。

“奥尔什方阁下有心了。”拉妮艾特点头，“我们从小一起长大，他与我和我的兄弟们都很亲近。”

噢，那就好。

对方的回应让女骑士略有些在意，刚要出言询问时，一个高亢的、充满戏剧性的声音打断了她：“真是好久不见了，美丽的蔷薇骑士！不必再担忧，无需再恐惧，你的骑士埃马内兰来了！”

冒险者惊讶地发现，沉稳得体瞬间从指挥官身上消失殆尽。她微侧过头，方才还温暖熨帖的语气变得满是讥讽：“原来你在呀，不好意思，我没注意到。现在我正在忙，你能把嘴闭上吗。”


	66. 委屈/Grievance

埃马内兰倒像是对这个态度习以为常，甚至发出了赞叹：“啊，这冷峻的态度！不愧是云上的花朵、带刺的蔷薇！”

拉妮艾特选择直接忽略掉盟友家幺子：“回到正事。这里是艾因哈特家在数年前发现的新领地，为监视龙族，我们在此建立据点，您刚刚落脚的捍卫者号也是出于战略目的停泊在此。但现在不但舰船不堪其用，驻兵和此地的原住民瓦努族也常有冲突。艾因哈特自家兵力短缺、难以独立支撑，不得不向埃德蒙大人求援。”

“所以父亲派了我来救盟友家于水火！”埃马内兰昂然开口，作万众瞩目状。

可惜人人都在认真听指挥官说话，连奥诺鲁瓦都没有捧场。女骑士很刻意地强调：“我能依靠的只有您，请务必伸出援手！”

冒险者敏锐地反问：是指带孩子吗？

“您聪慧。”拉妮艾特伸手引异邦人走向次子主从的对侧，悄声解释：“埃德蒙大人会派这家伙来，与其说是帮助我们，倒不如是期望他能在艰苦的环境中学到些什么。身为求援的一方，我不好挑拣什么，但……”

女骑士露出牙疼的表情：“请您相信我，不幸和他一起长大，我对这家伙的实力和能力心知肚明。人手已经严重不足，还要分出精力去看住他。哈罗妮在上，与其说是对他的考验，不如说是对我的考验才对。我不奢望他能成为助力，只要能呆在一处不动，就是帮了大忙了。”

我们可以把他捆在树上。冒险者说。

拉妮艾特掩住嘴，咯咯地笑出声：“您的这句话深得我心。但为了埃德蒙大人的面子，还是对这家伙人道一点吧。”

傍晚时分，指挥官追悔莫及，觉得当初要是有把埃马内兰捆在树上就好了。

贵族次子在采集泉水之晶时被瓦努族掳走，小随从向异邦人求援后即刻返回玫瑰园，将情况汇报给拉妮艾特。女骑士匆忙整兵时，一个熟悉的身影带着身负独角兽鸢盾的骑兵恰巧赶到。

“哈罗妮在上，早前我们还提到你！”拉妮艾特先是喜出望外，又迅速进入临战状态：“埃马内兰被瓦努族掳走了。它们的村落在北侧，单向窄道，有哨兵把守。”

“我能带路！”奥诺鲁瓦对来人高高举起手，随后往事发地点跑去，“奥尔什方少爷，请跟着我来！”

一番波折之后，一行人在午夜时分终于全须全尾地回到了玫瑰园。

千钧一发之际驾驶企业号确保退路并带众人逃离云神俾斯麦巨口的，是为工作前来勘察捍卫者号状况的西德·加隆德。至于奥尔什方，则是回皇都向伯爵述职时听说埃马内兰来云海执行任务，放心不下而来看看。两种巧合刚好救了被俘的埃马内兰一命，真不知他是倒霉透顶还是强运之主。

“真是好的不灵坏的灵。”银发骑士站在拉妮艾特对面，用手扇着风，“越怕出事越会出事。”

“所以伯爵大人不把这家伙放出家门，可不是什么舍不得小儿子，而是怕他祸害别人。”指挥官毫不留情。

“喂喂，要不是我被抓走，你们又哪里知道胖鸟们召唤了蛮神。这难道不是大功劳一件吗？”话题中心人物，埃马内兰理直气壮地抗议，不出意料地没有收获任何正面反馈。

“您还是少说两句吧……”奥诺鲁瓦瞄见女骑士按在剑柄上的右手，小心翼翼地劝道。

“我可没说错，蛮神威胁是大事，不逊于对战龙族。”二少爷拍了冒险者肩头一下，“拂晓是应对蛮神的专家，搭档，你说算不算大功劳。”

“和成功讨伐诸多蛮神比，碰巧撞见蛮神要也算大功劳，‘光之战士’不如交给你做好了。”拉妮艾特直接呛声。

“说不定我真有这个潜质……！不然努努族怎么不抓别人只抓我呢。”

“瓦努族！早上我布置任务时你根本没好好听吧。”

“你的美丽让我无法专心于任务内容！”

“喔，那就是我的言语不够吸引人喽？”

“怎么会！是你天籁般的声音让一切内涵失去了意义！”

二少爷的发言过于肉麻，让一干人等在高海拔午夜的寒冷中齐齐抖了好一阵，奥尔什方立刻放下扇风的手，称跑出来的热汗瞬间全都消散了。饶是如此，埃马内兰良好的自我感觉仍没受到任何伤害。他又自顾自地抒情了一阵，坚持教皇厅会论功行赏，封他一个男爵当：“拉妮艾特，到时就嫁给我当男爵夫人吧！”

劲爆求婚宣言之前，除了冒险者瞪大双眼，其他人根本没给予必要的关注。被求婚者本人摊手摇头：“英雄阁下，真抱歉，让您为了这样的人亲身涉险……”

银发骑士则干脆岔开了话题：“拉妮艾特阁下，蛮神的事情就由我来上报给教皇厅和神殿骑士团好了。”

“感激不尽，奥尔什方阁下。这次多亏你前来，不然以玫瑰园现有的兵力，想救这家伙出来可有点困难。”

“哪里，应该的事。埃马内兰毕竟是——”青年话到嘴边，换了个说法，“毕竟是本家重要的少爷。”

晨光熹微时，一行人踏上了返回皇都的飞空艇。

折腾了一夜，埃马内兰和奥诺鲁瓦都疲惫不堪，登艇后立刻靠在一旁打起了瞌睡。银发青年找来毯子给两人盖上，而后回到站在舰桥另一侧的异邦人身边，小声致谢：“这次又仰仗你的帮助了。”

哪里，应该的事。冒险者模仿青年先前的语气：应对蛮神问题是拂晓义不容辞的责任。

“并且还是只有你能应对的责任。”奥尔什方耸了耸肩，有些无奈地说：“没人能够依靠，没人能够求援，这样的责任是不是太沉重了呢。”

轻重与否，有些事情，总要有人去做。

冒险者的话听上去异常熟悉：不是我，就是别人。我能做到，那就做；我做不到的，有别人来做，世事不都是如此？

“是。但……”青年苦笑：“本以为可以让你在伊修加德好好休息，没想到仍是不得不奔波不停。”

闲着才是无趣，而且你的兄弟们都很有意思。

“哈，埃马内兰从小就是这样不着调，让人放心不下来——咦？”

青年看过去，“你都……知道了？”

是不该知道的事情吗？

“那倒不是。”奥尔什方挠挠头，“是吗，原来已经知道了呀……抱歉，我不是刻意隐瞒，只是觉得这件事无关紧要。”

确实。冒险者点头：我也没告诉你我的父母是谁。

青年笑出声来：“哈哈，我的朋友们怎么都说一样的话。”

物以类聚嘛。

两人相视而笑，末了，青年问：“不过我有些好奇，是埃马内兰或拉妮艾特同你说的？”

对方摇头：是阿图瓦雷尔。

“诶？”

奥尔什方这回可惊异了，“啊，不是，别人我还想得到，他……我总觉得不是会和你闲谈这种事的人。”

冒险者微微摇头，将和长子在隼巢执行任务的前前后后完整地讲述给对方。

听到长兄承认自己的偏见，银发青年的神色产生了些微的变化，待到对方提及阿图瓦雷尔对委托异邦人独自追踪异端者的反省和自责，他却笑出声来。

冒险者也笑：真有心使坏的人，会把没做成功的坏事也拿到对方面前忏悔吗。

“是吧。”青年应和，“他啊，从小就太听话了。做错事时，不需要父亲或导师斥责，他自己就先不会原谅自己。”

话音落下，说话人却盯着流动的云层愣住。

“……对，他一直是这样……但我怎么好像全忘了。”

不，不是忘了，而是不信。

上一辈的恩怨情仇不可能没有产生影响，身处那憎恶链条的两端，他们再清楚不过。过往的好，似乎只停留在过往；对彼此人格的认识，也只在充满距离时才会生效。

面对面时，他会对我公允吗？

理智说：会；情感说：但我不信。

他不信我推荐的朋友具有与传闻相符的实力，我也不信他会无条件地相信我说的话。

隔阂是双向的。只有一个人的偏见，哪里会引发每次每回的争执。不断怀疑、不断质问，不是为求得真正的答案，而是希望对方承认自己的偏颇，印证心中的判定：看，他果然受到了影响。

现在对方真的承认了，充满心中的却不是胜利般的喜悦，而是怅然。

没错，这其中哪有什么胜负，不过是两败俱伤的疏离。各自的生活固然已步上轨道，刻意绕开的部分却成了无法填补的空白。那是人之常情——一个失去母亲的孩子，无法超凡入圣地不去怨恨她至死仍不承认的继子；那也是至深遗憾——我以为，他会是不一样的。

希望被失望覆盖，失望被一次次加深，最终淤积了心头的一根刺。从儿时他们约定清晨相见，却一整天都没有等到他时起；从少时他意识到私生子意味着什么，刻意地开始回避自己时起；从封爵时，没有在宾客中看到他的身影时起；从述职时，听到他拒绝与他论及共同认识的人时起——事实一遍遍地强调着这一切都是因为自己的出身，一遍遍地否定着曾经那么默契的从前，一遍遍地让自己在看向他时觉察到：在他身上，已再看不到那个握着自己的手，告诫自己“男孩子轻易不要流泪”的哥哥。

我也不平啊。

自己的身份背叛了那个渴望有一个新弟弟的男孩的期待，可这身份是我所求吗？

憎恨和痛苦即使转移出去也无法让人快乐起来，可就该我承受那些吗？

“以家族骑士和未来家主的身份相处”，可我就不想要更多吗？

奥尔什方双手撑住飞空艇的护栏，弯下了身子。

从没想到过，在已经习惯独自将苦楚咽下后，听闻异母哥哥承认自己的偏颇，他最先感觉到的是委屈。

无人在意时，苦就是苦，咽得下，吐不出，沉重地积在心底。别人不肯给的，他也不肯弯腰屈膝去求，而是得做出比对方更无所谓的态度：你是不给，而我也不稀罕。天生的身份算什么，我可以用后天的努力来改变。

理智和尊严列出千万条理由，说服自己挺胸抬头，告诉自己那是可有可无的玩意。可那骗得了表面，骗不了内里。

兄弟、家人、无需多言的理解与支持，谁不想要？

尤其曾经有过，体会过那份好，谁又不想再度把握？

没有指向的委屈可以被刻意封存在心中的角落，不见，则不想。见了，立刻明白那委屈同样没法翻出来给对方看。

因为对方不再在乎、不再承认，不会再把手伸过来，安慰难过的自己。

那我又何必要展示出脆弱，展示出渴望，展示其实……自己也惋惜无法重来的过往。

过往单纯只是过往，现在的距离和矛盾，都是各自的倔强罢了。

迎着晨风，沉默已久的青年终于缓缓站直。

“抱歉，”他抹了一下脸，转向友人，“我有点……”

“有点”什么，奥尔什方也不知该怎么形容。情感在心胸中左冲右突，找不明白方向。好在冒险者也没有为难他，对方友善地笑笑，并不追问。

有些时候，有些事，心照不宣比坦诚相待更重要。


	67. 踟蹰/Hesitation

飞空艇抵达目的地，银发青年摇醒了异母弟弟和他的随从。

埃马内兰一睁开眼睛就惦记着自己的男爵封赏，忙不迭地要跑回家向福尔唐伯爵汇报。随后下船的两人连一声劝阻都来不及出口，主从二人一高一矮的身影瞬时就已经从飞艇坪消失了。

奥尔什方和冒险者面面相觑，一齐耸了耸肩。

“父亲恐怕少不得要教训他一顿。”青年很有先见地说。

但被抓走也不能怪他。冒险者公允地开口。

“用被俘居功，可就怪他自己了。”银发骑士笑道，“你也快跟上看看吧，万一父亲震怒，麻烦你帮他解解围。”

你呢？

“我先去神殿骑士团一趟。云神的事情需要立即上报给艾默里克阁下。”谈及正事，青年面容肃穆，“真是多事之秋。龙族刚刚溃退，冰之巫女脱逃，蛮神的威胁又出现了。”

冒险者将手放在自己胸前：不要担心，拂晓在这里。

“好，我不担心。”青年笑笑，“回家去吧。”

两人就此告别，一人向伯爵府而上，另一人往神殿骑士团而下。

阿图瓦雷尔把冒险者的功绩上报给了教皇厅。

银发青年边急步走着，边想到了飞空艇上友人对自己的叙述。对方不见得明白此举的政治意义，但阿图瓦雷尔该是再清楚不过：他也想让圣座赶快意识到收留拂晓的积极影响，让私人性质的邀请变成国家提供的庇护。

那个异母哥哥，并不是会为面子而将错误坚持到底的迂腐人士，反倒知错就改、从善如流——世间是有“眼见为实”，世间也有“视而不见”，尤以地位高者如是，但幸好他不是后者。

他仍是愿意看、愿意接受、愿意做出改变。从接纳冒险者，再到承认自己的偏见。

奥尔什方突然停步，回头望向了自家宅邸的尖顶。

如同家徽上幻兽的独角，福尔唐伯爵府邸的尖顶高高耸立，隔得很远仍能看到。长久以来，这座建筑带给他的感觉总是束缚多过归宿。他在它里面长大，却迫不及待地想要远离。但最初的最初，伯爵将他带回皇都时，指向这醒目的尖顶对他说“这就是你今后的家”时，异母兄弟感情尚投契时，他也曾爱过它。

家不是一座房子，家是人与人的联系。巨龙首营地是他的家，福尔唐府邸不是，即使那其中有他的父亲、他的导师，却并非他的归处。

这点刚刚发生了变化。

该说，一切都发生了变化——银发青年再度举步，快速踏过砥柱层和基础层之间长长的楼梯——常年对立着的四大家族两大联盟开始携手，常年僵持着的兄弟关系发生冰解，这些并非是内部自然发生的改变，而是受外力的影响——受冒险者的影响。

无论组织，还是个人，都有无法坦率的时候。然而放下诸多顾虑的契机，也许只是简简单单的交谈而已。他们之间的路已被种种因素遮盖，交谈每每都会变成争锋。可只要有一个中间人去印证、去告诉他们，没变的确实没变，那么，旧的挂碍就可以被放下，新的关系就可以应运而生。

刚刚，我说了“回家”。

因为与我有联系的人在家里，那么那就是我该回去的地方。可那不是唯一的理由。

青年脚步加快，开始奔跑。

那座宅邸里，还有新的未知在等着。坦言偏见，承认委屈，接下来的异母兄弟，又会以什么样的姿态来重面彼此。

让人紧张，也让人期待。

寒风之中，阿图瓦雷尔跳下坐骑，将黑陆行鸟交给圣大鸟房的管理人员。

昨日向教皇厅上表后，他又跑了一趟隼巢，与雷德沃尔德商议今后的合作事宜。指挥官的思想远比其家主开明，真是谢天谢地——然而狄兰达尔伯爵也并非一直都是保守派，而是自其继承人在二十年前遭遇海难失踪后才全力支持锁国政策。

对一位父亲而言，“外面的世界”夺去了他珍爱的血脉，为此迁怒也无可厚非。时间无法抹平伤痕，只能让人渐渐适应失去的疼痛。伊修加德国内现状危急，家主有必要忍痛做出即使自己不想、却有益于领民的决定。

黑发青年一边向伯爵府邸的方向行进，一边想着筹划一场四大家族参与的晚餐会。无论政见如何不同，家主们所肩负的重担却是同样，让他们相互说服总会好于下属对上司建言：后者的情况里，若是家主心存改换门庭的猜忌，反倒会让希望家族间联手的下属难办。

思索间，阿图瓦雷尔已走到家门前。和往常不同，今日门口放哨的骑兵看上去慌慌张张的，进门后，家中仆从们也窃窃私语，骚动异常。奥诺鲁瓦低着头跑前跑后，差点被自己过快的动作绊倒在门边。

青年赶紧伸手扶住小随从的肩膀：“你这是在忙什么？”

“埃马内兰少爷被老爷打了，”奥诺鲁瓦抬头小小声说，语气里却不是担忧而是好笑，“老爷说他的无谋置他人于险境、置盟友关系于危急，发了很大的火。少爷满想借机让仆人们轮番好好来哄，但家里的客人又出了别的大事，没人有心顾他，就全由我来啦。”

一段话中信息量过多，继承人微微蹙眉：“讲详细些。”

数分钟后，阿图瓦雷尔在书房找到福尔唐伯爵：“父亲。”

“你也听说了吧。”伯爵站在书桌旁，“阿尔菲诺阁下和塔塔露小姐被苍穹骑士告发，说他们与异端势力有所勾结。”

若不是先听奥诺鲁瓦叙述过，继承人几乎觉得父亲在说不合时宜的笑话：“荒唐。英雄阁下以一己之力剿灭异端者的基地，这样的人的朋友怎会和异端有牵连。”

伯爵没有多做解释：“告发他们的是格里诺·德·泽梅尔。”

这个名字一出，继承人立刻明白：“泽梅尔本家要挑起事端。”

“极有可能，但也非绝对。”伯爵将手放在下巴上，沉吟一阵，“出身家族之外，苍穹骑士毕竟是教皇陛下专属的近卫，如果是陛下有什么谋划，也……”

现今的教皇托尔丹七世是狄兰达尔家的远亲，狄兰达尔亦与泽梅尔是世代盟友，格里诺骑士的告发，不知是教宗的授意，还是本家的挑衅。

反正不会是他自己的意思。

父子二人都对政敌家族臭名远扬的蛮勇血脉了解至深：若格里诺本人看谁不顺眼，绝不会用告发异端这么曲折的方式，而是直接一斧子劈过去叫局开战。

“他的身份是麻烦，也是关键。”阿图瓦雷尔低头思考。

“毕竟出身高，又是教皇陛下直属，话语的分量很重。”伯爵攥了攥手杖，“尽管没有确凿证据，异端审问局已经立案并准备开庭。”

继承人反倒松下肩膀的力量：“没有证据的话，只要我方力陈自己无罪，就可以申请决斗裁判。战神哈罗妮庇佑真相的持有者，胜出一方的陈述即为真实。”

“我对客人的建议也是如此。听闻阿尔菲诺阁下是出色的魔法师，但塔塔露小姐并不会战斗。”

“规则上允许拥护者代行。”阿图瓦雷尔点头，“我可以代为出战。”

伯爵抬手，示意长子不用过于焦急：“客人已经去了神殿骑士团询问详情，相信总骑士长也会伸出援手。英雄阁下在云廊之战等城邦事务中贡献甚巨，教皇厅却迟迟不下庇护令，现在又出了这样的事情，艾默里克阁下面上一定相当过不去。”

“也让客人看了笑话。明明是整个国家的恩人，却被卷入满是私欲的政坛斗争。”

“此前种种，又哪点不是。”

伯爵的目光投向窗外，“救世诗盟在卫月碎裂前后如何为民众奔走，我都还记得，现在竟落到被栽赃弑君的境地，甚至连避难也不安生，异端嫌疑还找上门来，人呐……如果面前没有性命攸关的危机，真的满可以自己毁灭掉自己。”

“父亲，”继承人上前，扶住哀叹的伯爵，“您不要为此太费心力。”

“大概是人老了吧，越发多愁善感。年轻时总觉得没有努力和毅力解决不了的问题，摸爬滚打多年后才看清，真相却是人能够为私心无所不用其极。”

父子二人静了一阵，伯爵回身，重新挺直脊背：“估计开庭的时间也差不多了，我准备去神圣裁判所，看看到底是谁要与福尔唐家重要的客人过不去。”

继承人在他身后迈步，像是要一同前往。

“奥尔什方大概已经过去了。”伯爵边走边喃喃自语，“英雄阁下回来时说他要去向总骑士长汇报蛮神情况，应该刚好会和去神殿骑士团的客人碰上吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔的脚步在门口停了下来。伯爵侧头：“不同我去旁听庭审吗？”

“我……”继承人的心猛地跳了一下，“我觉得英雄阁下的身手毋须担心，还是去看看埃马内兰吧。他挨了您的揍，想必正别扭着等人来安慰呢。”

以亲弟弟为借口留在家里，阿图瓦雷尔却没有如自己所言般去宽慰对方。

穿过正厅和偏厅，他推开了通往露台的门。

幼时伯爵夫妇陷入争吵，继承人借机脱离伯爵夫人的监管，用手势和异母弟弟约定了清晨相会。但是，私下的接触最终被母亲察觉，他没能够赴约。

仔细算来，那发生在二十二年前，也许奥尔什方本人早就忘了有过这么一桩旧事。对于爽约，黑发男孩曾远远地用口型致歉过，亦不知有没有传达给异母弟弟；几年后他们再有机会重新接触时，心中又都有其他事情挂碍，没有机会提到未竟的约定。

再后来，就是经年累月、旷日持久的疏远了。

阿图瓦雷尔在寒风中抱住双臂，靠在墙壁上。

改变的契机已经出现，可我却停下了脚步。

为什么呢。

那一瞬间，明明没有想到母亲，没有想到成见，心胸却突然被恐惧慑住，身体也不能移动分毫。可寻找借口时，脑筋却仍旧转得很快，仿佛正在期待一个退路。

这是否是习惯的力量。

已适应了一种相处的方式，便很难再踏入其他。人的特性似乎也在这里得以体现：未知之中会有好事，知晓这点却不足够驱使人迈步前行；坚持多年的未必是好，但既已熟悉到印入骨髓，人们因此恐惧起变化的可能。

甚至为了“合理”地不变，人们为它命名，叫它“传统”。

可这不对。

二十二年的时间，没法轻易就被一步跨过。距离可以一点点缩减的，然而第一个点没有落下，此后的点又怎能连成线。

不如，还是过去吧。

英雄阁下实力超凡，也许赶过去时决斗裁判已经结束了。那个人也难得有机会和父亲呆在一处。尤其在为朋友加油鼓劲时，站过去一个曾质疑过他言语的人，又算怎么回事呢。

阿图瓦雷尔抬手抚过额头，自嘲地笑出声。

“合理”的借口，还真是足够多啊。


	68. 两端/Disparity

冒险者在决斗裁判中胜出的消息由福尔唐伯爵亲自带回了府邸。不多时，便有使者从教皇厅前来，宣称教皇陛下召见拂晓的“光之战士”阁下。

国君的召见实属至高荣耀，其影响于现今以福尔唐家客人身份避难的众人亦有益：最高首脑的认可将杜绝其他家族寻衅的可能，以整个国家为担保也有利于对抗乌尔达哈发布的通缉。

冒险者立刻应邀而去，伯爵却没有就此放心：“时机实在有些凑巧……英雄阁下刚打倒教皇陛下的近卫，召见令即刻下达，仿佛是在等这个机会一样。”

“但陛下做事毋须这般曲折吧。”继承人也在思索，“只要教皇厅认可客人的功绩，宣布由国家提供庇护，不是一样能够名正言顺地召见。更何况国君想要见自己领土范围内的人并不需要理由。”

“也许陛下意在警示泽梅尔和狄兰达尔。”伯爵说，“客人近期连立大功，两家情愿或不情愿地都认可了其贡献，但也难保没在背后筹划些什么。陛下顾虑自家会行为失当，故意拿格里诺骑士做个例子也说不定。”

“哎呀，要我说，事情都过去了，还想它做什么。”

埃马内兰看上去确如他所言，早把父亲教训过他的事忘在脑后：“还是欢庆我搭档的胜利和客人们的无罪，搞一个酒会吧！”

“阿尔菲诺阁下和塔塔露小姐确实需要休息和放松一下，”伯爵点头，“但你还在反省期内，就不必参加了。”

“父亲，怎么这样啊！客人们难道不需要我带来的欢笑吗！”

“欢笑不好说，嗤笑恐怕无误。”自家人面前，伯爵毫不给小儿子留情面，“你也有自己的职责，且那并不是享乐，记住这点。”

“父亲就知道教训我。”埃马内兰退后几步，小声跟奥诺鲁瓦嘟囔，“反正前面有大哥和奥尔什方，他们两个都那么能干，我帮忙反倒总被说添乱。我不添乱，好好地自己玩，又要被骂罔顾职责，到底要我怎样嘛。”

“要您怎样……”

聪慧的小随从把回答隐在心底：要您对自己有清楚的认识啊。

世事发展之快让人目不暇接。谒见结束后，冒险者听说了被羁押的乌尔达哈总帅劳班即将被处决的消息，即刻与阿尔菲诺离开了皇都意图救援曾经的盟友。以时机来说，教皇的召见倒给了拂晓自由进出国门的方便。不过人命关天，两人都没有时间细想个中牵扯，迅速前往了海洋都市利姆萨·罗敏萨。

“咦，我还以为能在家里再见到，没想到连一路平安都没能说上。”

结束了诸多繁杂手续、终于从神圣裁判所归来的银发青年同拂晓的接待员说。

“那个，事发紧急……”塔塔露详细地解释过原委，唯恐青年失望般出言安慰：“他们还会回来的。”

“那是自然。”奥尔什方微笑，“这里也是他们的家嘛。”

接着他有些紧张地问：“家里其他人——啊，抱歉，这个该问菲尔米安先生才对。”

“伯爵大人在家！”接待员的自尊不允许她有掌握不到的情报，塔塔露高高举着手回答：“二少爷也在的，大少爷出门了。”

“出门……您知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“大少爷没有说。不过看样子并不是公事，”拉拉菲尔族对自己的观察力极为自信，“他穿着便装，也没带武器呢。”

“谢谢。”

青年好像有点怅然，也像是松了一口气，“那么，我去向伯爵大人述职。今天可真漫长啊，塔塔露小姐，您早些休息吧。”

“奥尔什方队长也是，在家好好歇歇！”

“我得回巨龙首营地，”银发青年低头微笑，“原本前天就该回去，因为多去看了埃马内兰一眼，反倒耽搁了两日。领地的事务都交给下属，科朗蒂奥可要发火了。”

“那等阿尔菲诺大人他们回来了，我再联系您。”塔塔露说，“到时候，再一起喝茶吃点心！诶呀，我讲得像自己是主人似的，”拉拉菲尔族敲敲自己的脑袋，“僭越啦。”

“哪里，伯爵大人也希望客人们把府邸看做自己的家。”

述职过后，奥尔什方从宝杖大街下到基础层，准备在出圣徒门前和斯特凡尼维安打个招呼。

可天钢机工房内竟不见技术主任的身影。管家弗罗梅洛代为作答：“大少爷新近雇佣了一位教官，现在正到处抓——找人当机工士。”

“机工士是……？啊！是那个新开发的兵器，谁都可以很快上手的，弗朗塞尔写信说过！”

青年反应过来，“之前飞龙入侵皇都时，听说神殿骑士团还表彰了用火枪击退飞龙的奥瓦埃尔。”

“您可千万别在外面再提这件事。”弗罗梅洛明显慌神，“要是让二少爷听见，又得追着打大少爷了。”

“怎么？”

“飞龙不是二少爷击退的，而是另有其人。真正的功臣不愿出面，大少爷又想宣传机工技术，就让二少爷顶了功。二少爷您也知道，表面随性，实则较真，不是他的功劳却让他出面，他心里不安呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”青年大笑，“那他和斯特凡尼维安可得决裂一阵。”

“让您说着了。”管家也笑，“决裂了，也确实只决裂了一阵，精确地说是不到一个小时。这位教官还是二少爷不情不愿地花了大力气找来的。兄弟之间可真是没有隔夜仇。”

以往寻常的闲谈，现在却让银发青年脸上浮现出些许期盼的表情：“也对，他们从小就是这样。奥瓦埃尔总踩斯特凡尼维安的痛脚，斯特凡尼维安从不跟他真的生气。”

“家人之间再有不合，总不至于害彼此。我们家的少爷小姐们感情好，就更是了。”管家点头，“三少爷牺牲那时……大少爷的情况有多糟，您在中央高地可能也听说过。能渡过那么艰难的时期，除了有福尔唐家的帮助，兄弟姐妹间的扶持也至关重要。”

“是……啊。”

“那段日子里，二少爷总是在云海和皇都来回奔波个不停。有时他也抱怨，说妹妹就算了，哥哥怎么也反倒要弟弟来照顾；然而抱怨的是他，最关心大少爷的也是他。这您说说，”弗罗梅洛慈爱地笑了，“是不是很有意思。归根结底，兄弟关系也不是为从对方身上谋求些什么，而是危急之时能有一个无条件的支撑吧。毕竟我们这些老骨头要走在前头，同辈人才会陪彼此到最后。”

管家的话似曾相识。

银发青年撇开视线，点了点头。

五年前安排儿子秘密参与夺还泽梅尔要塞的任务时，福尔唐伯爵也有过同样的发言。他说：“你们的路还很长，远比我剩下的路要长。父母无法陪你们走完一生，兄弟可以。”

那时伯爵亦评判了异母兄弟的性格特征：哥哥执拗倔强，弟弟懂得体谅。

然而父亲有一点还是没有说对。奥尔什方想：倔强这点，该是共通。他不肯再看过来时，我也从未主动去看他。

但是总需要有人先迈出那一步吧。

一味僵持不会产生任何变化，无论好坏，都先要一试。与其等待对方，不如由自己先伸出手。

道理是这样……

阿图瓦雷尔站在飞艇坪上方的缓步台处，望着奔流的云雾轻轻叹气。

什么样的机会才合适？什么样的形式才妥当？

如果是埃马内兰和他的狐朋狗友们，事情倒十分简单。舞会、酒会、茶会，一起参加活动，一起串串八卦，“友情”就产生了。可异母弟弟似乎并不偏爱那些礼仪严谨、言语客套的场合。

他喜欢什么呢？

继承人儿时为未来弟弟妹妹积攒的如山“宝物”之中，初来府邸的异母弟弟只收下了一盒玻璃弹珠。现在双方都已是青年，总不好再拿一样小玩具去引起话题。

双方都是骑士，武具或许不会错。

骑兵团也有纪律，装备都是制式，指挥官也不可特殊化。唯一可以彰显个性一点的，大抵就是佩剑。然而赠剑也有说法——刀剑是利器，有割断之能，隐喻着绝交。所以友人之间相赠需要一点小仪式：最理想的情况是互换武具，其次是用一点象征性的小钱“买下”，以向神祇阐明此举并非割袍断义，而是友谊象征。

这是非常古旧的规矩，只有最最传统的贵族才知晓。但异母弟弟知道与否很可能会让事情有不同的结果：万一赠礼的意味让他误会成彻底断交又怎么办？

黑发青年因假设中的失败而在缓步台焦躁地来回走动。

不该想得这么复杂。

他又停住脚步：就算是有误会，当场说清楚不就好了。说起来又为什么非得是用礼物来作为引子，这样不是显得……很有刻意讨好的意味吗。

寻常一些，一般兄弟会做的事——阿图瓦雷尔往下望去，邻家次子奥瓦埃尔正站在飞艇坪入口处，卖力地招募着愿意去云海探索的人——霎时间，早前次子举着羽毛掸子追打长子的闹剧浮现在脑海。

继承人被自己的想象呛到发笑，像要挥散思绪般在空中摆了摆手。

这个不行。普通得过于突兀。

参考项除了邻家，也就只剩自己。继承人和亲弟弟的感情不算十分亲厚，意味着他从未溺爱弟弟，对对方有话就说，无论直言是否会伤害到自尊。

这也不行吧。

巨龙首营地和在家中的两次会面会升级成争执，其中都有自尊作祟。现在想想，只要一方——只要自己如实地表达意见，不涉及情感，也就不会有接下来的那些尴尬。

保持客观是关键。

可这又好像绕回了原点——黑发青年懊恼地踢了一下地面——就是在直面彼此时无法做到客观，才会去想这些曲折的办法啊。

或者，还是顺其自然？

顺其自然的结果却是那样——他又懊悔起决斗裁判时找借口留在家中的决定——好像去与不去都极其不自然。

夜色渐浓，继承人罕见地自暴自弃，决定先不在没有结果的思考上浪费时间。

未来还长。

他边往伯爵府邸的方向走，边想。世间之事瞬息万变，几天前的自己做梦也没想过会对一个外人坦言多年的心结，几年前的自己也没有觉得与异母弟弟还有和解的可能，谁知道之后又会发生什么。

也许明天，新的契机就会出现了。


	69. 突变/Outburst

沙之家内，两个身影急急地打点着行装，准备返回伊修加德。

拂晓的接待员通过通讯珠联络了刚刚解救出劳班局长的阿尔菲诺和冒险者，称龙族又有了新动向。

“说是可能会再度袭击皇都！”

塔塔露的声音听上去有些慌张，“阿尔菲诺大人，请快和光之战士一起回来吧！”

二人迅速整装完毕，即刻动身。拉拉菲尔族换了另一枚通讯珠：“虽然不是什么吃点心喝茶的情况，但也得告诉奥尔十方队长一声！”

龙族即将进攻的消息由处在中央高地的阿德内尔占星台预测并发布。警钟在塔顶敲响后，周边的营地即刻也奏响警告，钟声如同接力一般穿过茫茫云海，最终抵达皇都。银发指挥官接到接待员的联络时，已经跨上了陆行鸟：“我也正准备回皇都，到时在府邸见吧！”

福尔唐伯爵府邸之内，气氛沉重。

初次群攻、云廊之战、飞龙入侵，伊修加德在短时间内承受了三次龙族的袭击，四层魔法障壁全面失效，骑兵死伤无数，现在正处于防御力最低下的情况。与对战维煞普巨龙时不同的是，水晶义勇队已不再是拂晓的武装部队，而成了针锋相对的敌人；格里达尼亚和利姆萨·罗敏萨两国虽然压下了乌尔达哈派发的通缉令，不稳的局势与流言蜚语也不利于异邦人再度组织冒险者部队。

无援兵可用。

意识到这点的伯爵和继承人互相望了一眼，都明白这次将是赌上全国人民性命的背水一战。

父兄间凝重的氛围让埃马内兰也不再有调笑的兴致。父子三人和随从们各自沉默着思索其他可能的对策和退路，直到银发青年猛地推开正厅的门：“父——”

视线接触到异母兄弟，他立刻条件反射地改换了称呼：“伯爵大人。”

父子之间省下寒暄，福尔唐伯爵直接询问：“营地的情况怎么样？”

“前几次都是皇都为主战场，营地的兵力没有太大损耗。”

“皇都的家族骑兵——”

“不足一半了。”阿图瓦雷尔接道，“前几次的损耗太大，幸存者也多数负伤，实际战斗力恐怕要少于一半。”

“难办啊……”伯爵的指头抚过手杖，“没有战力，战争也不能叫战争，而是单方面的屠戮。”

“所以得要更多民众拿起枪来啊！”

一街之隔的艾因哈特伯爵府邸，长子再度向家主力陈机工术对于保卫皇都的重要性。

“您看，我们家的乔伊原本是杂役女仆，没受过任何训练，现在作为机工士可是活跃得很！现在皇都再度告急，各家骑兵短缺，但我们的国民其实并不少，为什么不让平民们也拿起武器，一起来守卫家园。”

博朗杜安坐在椅子里，头疼地揉着额角：“外有龙族，内有拿起武器的平民，你准备让贵族腹背受敌？”

“父亲，平民不是我们的敌人啊。”

“你是平民吗？”艾因哈特伯爵难得地尖锐，“你知道平民真正的想法吗？”

“我有很多平民朋友和同僚！”

“我也有很多贵族朋友。可艾因哈特家遭到异端嫌疑时，你也看到他们的反应如何，我又是怎样不得不和旁系附庸撇清关系以图家族自保。涉及到最根本的利益之时，没有朋友一说。”

“您想说什么。”斯特凡尼维安震惊地望着父亲，“您觉得当我的平民朋友掌握武力，会反把枪口指向我？”

“生在贵族阶级，你要永远对任何没有权势却接近你的人存疑。”

“可天钢机工房是艾因哈特的产业，身为管理者却要时时刻刻怀疑员工的所图？父亲，这样的提防是失德。”

“我也不想散播疑心病。”博朗杜安狠心的假面很快就维持不住，“可是你最近实在太过火。研究技术我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，成品给你的朋友还是乔伊我也无所谓，甚至让奥瓦埃尔冒领击退飞龙的功绩，我也没说什么。你让他找了教官，劝诱了一些平民去机工房，都还在游戏消遣的范围内。但是，”伯爵抬眼看着他的继承人，“把简单易用的武器大规模地分发给平民，绝对不行。无论外部情况多么危急都不可以。”

“父亲，平民也是人，他们也想在战争中活下去，给他们自保的武器，对于仰赖平民支撑领地的贵族并没有害处啊。”

“你接触范围内的平民也许是这样，但你能保证所有人都是同样的想法吗？”

“这……”

“这么紧急的时间里，你能一个一个验证过去吗？谁又能保证他们口述的就是真心？更何况，人是会变的。催生变化的契机，永远都是拥有了此前没有的东西。权势也好，武力也罢，触摸的那一刻起，人就变了。”

“我的话，你要好好想想。”伯爵决定结束谈话，“折衷一点，你可以把武器分发给宅邸中的仆从，以及机工房的技术人员和工人们。但对你不熟悉的、不认识的，统统不要抱有侥幸心理。否则——”

博朗杜安深深地看了斯特凡尼维安一眼：“受伤害的将会是你自己。”

中午时分，冒险者和阿尔菲诺终于赶回了伊修加德。

都城和府邸内的氛围果然大不同于往常。之前二人都是在外部协助皇都的战事，此番身处战争的漩涡之中，更能深刻感受到危险将至的那股压迫和不安。和等在外面的接待员打过招呼后，迈入府邸正厅的两人不意外地捕捉到银发青年的身影——他正站在三个黑头发的福尔唐对面，急促地建议着什么。

外人对此没有什么感想，阿图瓦雷尔却恍然觉察到情景的熟悉。

十几年前，伯爵夫人莫名病倒，畏惧惩罚的埃马内兰推了异母哥哥作为挡箭牌。当时听银发男孩叙述原委的三个福尔唐，也是以同样的姿态站在偏厅。

那是异母兄弟三人头一次和他们的父亲同在一处，契机却不是什么让人开心的事，这此竟也同样。

继承人目不转睛地看着他的异母弟弟，心中颇为感慨。

那时他们的兄弟关系尚未走入死局，现在则是正准备迎来新的变化。时事艰辛，想来也确实没有小时候那种闲情供他们慢慢地交谈与相处。当务之急，永远是人民与国家；私心种种，都要自觉靠后了。

“阿图瓦雷尔，你觉得呢。”伯爵倏忽开口问道。

提建议的人也看向被提问的人，一模一样的两双蓝眼睛对望了一瞬，继承人随即转向提问的伯爵：“巨龙首营地的兵力还是不要调动为好。一旦需要从云廊转移民众，我们需要有骑兵确保退路。”

说完，他又将目光迎回异母弟弟：“保存有生力量，一样很重要。没有了人民，我们拼死守住一座城也毫无意义。”

奥尔什方似乎领悟了他的意思：“我明白了。”

很意外地，这次他没有批评银发青年思虑不周，异母弟弟也没有指责他执拗到底。视线交错间，无言的共识就此生成：我们都想保护好需要保护的人。

既然目的相同，又何必猜测彼此的话中是否有其他深意。做法不同，视角不同，却刚好是对方的互补。

那不正是兄弟的真意。

恍惚之间，两人好像都不为人知地笑了一下。交谈停顿时，冒险者与阿尔菲诺赶忙与家主打了招呼。伯爵忧心此战的惨烈，建议客人们离开皇都避难，拂晓的少年却激烈地反对。

“这种时候抛下恩人盟友自顾保命，那算什么。”白发少年不复平时的冷静，“祖父不曾这样教育过我。”

“贤者路易索瓦……”提到曾拯救艾欧泽亚民众的老人，伯爵满心感激，“作为受到他恩惠的家族，我们更得保护好他的后代。您的祖父想必也希望孙辈能平安成长，远离纷争。”

“祖父自是如此希望，但远离纷争不是趋利避害、明哲保身，而是采取行动、平息动乱。”阿尔菲诺眼神坚毅，“请您相信，祖父若仍在世，他会更愿意看到我为这片大陆做出改变，而不是远远逃回父母的怀抱。”

“您的决心，我已明白。”伯爵怜惜又感动地点头，“英雄阁下，您的决定又如何？”

可不能白白被称作“英雄”啊。

冒险者的右拳击进左掌内：我与我们的总帅同意见。

阿尔菲诺无奈地转头：“这种时候，你还不忘调侃我——”

“我也和阿尔菲诺大人同意见！”拉拉菲尔族举起手，“无论如何，这次我们拂晓再也不能分开！”

“诸位的决意，我谨代表福尔唐家和伊修加德表示感激。”家主微微躬身，用最郑重的礼节致谢，“只是请大家千万明了这点：伊修加德并不是你们的祖国，生死攸关之时请忘却其他，专心保护好自己的性命。这不是为你们自己，而是为爱着你们、等待你们的人。”

“伯爵大人的好意，我们记住了。”阿尔菲诺也用最郑重的礼节回应，“但我想，情况还没到那么糟。伊修加德防御力低下，强行一战怕是会损失惨重，那么我们为什么不反向思考出路呢。”

“您的意思是……”

“战不行，就讲和。”

少年此话一出，大厅之内一片吸气的声音。

“讲和……”阿图瓦雷尔低声重复了一遍，“千年之间，这件事确实从未有人做过。”

“那是因为意图与龙族接触的人都被打为异端，钉上了耻辱柱。”阿尔菲诺尖锐地说，“比如前段时间，冰之巫女和她的集团所宣称的‘希瓦’。”

“他们也并非主和，而是在帮助龙族残害伊修加德民众。”继承人说道，“此前消除第一道魔法障壁，在云廊之战后将飞龙引进皇都屠戮民众的，不正是冰之巫女和她的集团。”

“我们起先也是如此认为。”阿尔菲诺和冒险者对视了一眼，“然而总骑士长曾提到飞龙袭击皇都的一份颇有深意的证词，称当时出现在基础层的冰之巫女一直在呼吁飞龙去往教皇厅，不要伤害无辜民众。飞龙没有听她的话，血案接连发生。但，”白发少年将手放在下巴上，“飞龙也没有伤害她。”

“即是说，冰之巫女能够在一定程度上控制或引导龙族，龙族也和她在保证其人身安全上达成了共识？”奥尔什方问。

“我觉得是这样。”阿尔菲诺点头，“不管二者之间在哪里出了差错，导致飞龙没有听从冰之巫女的指示，它们对她有顾忌，抑或她有接触并说服龙族的能力这点总不会错。更何况——”他看向冒险者，“在西部高地时，她曾向这位光之战士表达了祸及平民的深深悔意。”

“是追击异端者那次……”阿图瓦雷尔望过去，“冰之巫女对您说了什么？”

“我不是圣女也非救世主，不过是‘又一个’罪人。但已经开始的，我不会停下，亦不能。我要亲手打破这仇恨的因果，为伊修加德带来和平。”

冒险者复述道。


	70. 无风/Steady

将救国的希望赌在求和，阿尔菲诺和冒险者与苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安离开了皇都，追寻冰之巫女的踪迹。

为和谈奠定前提，伊修加德对龙族的主动军事行动必须暂缓。总骑士长艾默里克和福尔唐伯爵联合建言，意图压制住政界主战的势力。明面上，权贵们看到福尔唐家的客人们听闻袭击即将到来后立刻远离了都城，想来是趋利避害的人之本性；而苍天之龙骑士一向行踪飘忽，在往日或许无甚值得在意，但在警钟已鸣响的现下，对龙主力的缺席不免引发人心惶惶。

“他的不在正是为确保皇都平安。”艾默里克解释道，“苍天之龙骑士带走了龙眼，意图将尼德霍格的注意引到都城之外，为我们构筑城防争取时间。当务之急，是利用这段窗口抓紧修复魔法障壁和养精蓄锐。以现有兵力和战备，对龙族的主动攻击非但不会收到理想战果，反倒会扰乱苍天之龙骑士的诱导计划，实属得不偿失。”

总骑士长的陈词有理有据，面上看着也确实坦然。主战一派还要再反击时，圣座之上的教皇托尔丹七世举起权杖，示意已作出决定。

“按总骑士长的建言进行部署。”他简洁地下令，随即解散了会议，并没有深究拂晓二人与苍天之龙骑士真正的行踪。

冰之巫女毕竟是正教认定中的异端，亦犯下了诱使龙族屠戮平民的罪过，与这样的人物产生牵连会引起他人的无端猜测——这对于身处高位的艾默里克和福尔唐伯爵来说都是极为危险的事情。个中细节，阿尔菲诺等人没有与总骑士长详谈，伯爵也表示只知道此前奥尔什方与阿图瓦雷尔各自参与追踪异端者的部分。

“政坛上的牵制，您大可以对我有信心。”启程前，伯爵对阿尔菲诺说，“我也会向战神祈祷，愿她庇佑你们的旅途，让伊修加德免于战事。不过为万一计，我们仍按会有一战进行准备。”

“感谢您的祝福。”白发少年低头致谢，“我们一定竭尽全力！”

客人暂离皇都，奥尔什方也急忙返回巨龙首营地镇守，阿图瓦雷尔则奔赴其他领地指挥备战，皇都之中又只剩下富贵闲人埃马内兰。迎战期间一切娱乐都被禁止，二少爷的串闲话功力立时因穷极无聊而水涨船高。伯爵忙于与政敌周旋，无心听他那些闲言碎语，埃马内兰便每日站去天钢机工房的斯特凡尼维安身边聒噪。

技术主任先前受了父亲的训，心绪正纷杂，难以匀出精力娱乐盟友家幺子。耳闻埃马内兰一声声毫不见外的“大哥”，斯特凡尼维安灵光一现，将这个麻烦搪塞给了自己的弟弟：“奥瓦埃尔现在在皇都呢。你不如和他多套套近乎，万一他愿意带着你去云顶营地，不是又能见到拉妮艾特了吗？”

美人计使了十几年，仍然次次见效。二少爷立刻感激地高呼谢谢大哥，急急奔出机工房。周围一群工人都笑他：“小安，你又卖弟弟，回头奥瓦埃尔少爷可要和你打架了。”

“他受不住，好歹还能编个理由逃去云顶，我可是被绑在这里动弹不得。”斯特凡尼维安重新拾起手中工作，“备战期间要赶制对龙兵器，加班加点已经够累了，我哪里还顾得来别人家的孩子。”

果不其然，奥瓦埃尔也应付不来这位，慌忙找了个运送辎重的由头奔赴云顶营地——没有带埃马内兰。当面推辞时他谎称云海又有瓦努族异动，又暗示此次奥尔什方和光之战士都不在，难以应对突发。上船离港之后贵族次子才心有余悸地跟女副官抱怨起来：“哈罗妮在上，我要是再把他带去云顶，拉妮说不定会气得把我扔给胖鸟当饲料了！”

然而这次前去云海领地，奥瓦埃尔倒没有呆太久，回程时还不计前嫌地给斯特凡尼维安带了一份“大礼”。

“想要在机工房开发小型飞空艇？没问题呀！”

弟弟带回来一大一小两名加隆德炼铁厂员工，魏吉和比格斯提出租借工作场所的请求，立刻获得了技术主任的允许：“能和偶像的得力员工一起工作学习，我正求之不得！”

“过一段日子，老大也会回来加入我们。”魏吉说。

这下斯特凡尼维安可是真正地蹦起来了：“感谢战神哈罗妮！”

背后奥瓦埃尔无奈地摊手：“有麻烦全推给我，有好事倒从来都不感谢我啊。”

“我们之间哪还用得着那些客套。”

“喂喂，那可是该我说的谦词！受惠者拿来乱用什么！”

诸多变动，按下不表。埃马内兰再来找邻家大哥时，终于吃了一份理直气壮的闭门羹：“技术主任忙于学习交流，少爷请回吧。”

“学习交流，和谁呀？”二少爷顺势询问弗罗梅洛。

“和加隆德炼铁厂的会长西德·加隆德。”管家回答，随即熨帖地道出了天才机械师被委托维修捍卫者号的前因后果。

若是福尔唐伯爵同小儿子说这件事，埃马内兰多半不会记得；但因为现下是他人在讲他人的事，符合八卦的性质，倒让他背得比什么都牢。待到阿尔菲诺和冒险者暂回皇都寻求西德的帮助，向埃马内兰打听对方所在时，二少爷流畅万分地将二人指向了飞艇坪寻找炼铁厂的代表，而后安坐家中，等候两人的感恩戴德。

然而感谢迟迟未到，却是留守皇都的拂晓接待员回传了消息：“他们两位已经启程前往乌尔达哈啦。”

“什……那西德·加隆德那边——”

“该委托的都已经委托到。在继续皇都这边的任务前，冒险者他们必须先解决萨纳兰那边的事。”塔塔露老气横秋地感慨，“拂晓毕竟不是伊修加德一国的拂晓，光之战士身上还有弑君嫌疑亟待洗清呢。”

“这、这么忙啊……”

“环绕英雄的可不止是荣光，还有压力和责任。”拉拉菲尔族竖起一根小巧玲珑的食指摇了摇，“我也没时间和您闲聊啦，得回忘忧骑士亭继续收集信息才行。”

“你——！”埃马内兰急急喊住转身欲走的接待员，“不害怕吗？作为一位年轻女性却不得不独自呆在那种腌臜之地。”

“诶呀，”塔塔露双手捂住面颊，理解错了他询问的方向，“您真是位绅士，懂得体谅女性哇。”

“呃，我的意思是，那么危险的环境不适合你这样娇小又没有战斗力的女性工作……”

“那谁来收集情报呢？”拉拉菲尔族不解地歪头问道，“拂晓的贤人们都下落不明，阿尔菲诺大人和冒险者又忙于阻止战争，就只剩我能做这件事了呀。娇小又没有战斗力，这是事实，可帮忙也不局限于战斗嘛！”

“你真坚强，也真乐观。”埃马内兰从心感慨。

“哪里，要是只有我一个人逃出来，现在也要哭得不行了。因为还有阿尔菲诺大人和冒险者在，还有伯爵大人和奥尔十方队长提供的归处，还有寻找贤人们的目标在，我才没法停下来呀。”

“即使你的这些辛劳都不是为自己能够享乐？”

“正因为这些辛劳不是为自己能够享乐。”塔塔露认真地说，“只自己享受，太孤独啦，一点都不让人愉快，还是大家一起喝茶吃点心聊天最开心！有这个简单的盼望，才有现在的我。好了，闲话到此为止，拂晓接待员塔塔露，现在要回到情报收集的前线啦！”

拉拉菲尔族向二少爷行了个不甚标准的军礼，转身跑了出去。埃马内兰若有所思，过了一会转头问一直站在身侧的奥诺鲁瓦：“和她一比，我觉得自己好像有点差劲。”

“您要是这么觉得，不如开始着手改变。”小随从心中一喜，建议道：“现在老爷和少爷们都忙于备战，您要是也能帮把手，老爷肯定会对您另眼相看。”

“但是真的有必要吗。”二少爷横过身子，坐没坐相地把腿搭上了躺椅的扶手，“塔塔露小姐是无人可用，才不得不做那些工作。我们家还不缺我一双手吧。”

“这……”奥诺鲁瓦顿了一下，“其实要说缺人手，到处都很缺……”

“不是什么工作都行，也得适合我的身份呀。”二少爷躺下来，仰望吊灯，“体面的、轻松的、能封爵的，有没有这样的活计可以让我忙一忙。”

“我想，暂时是没有……”

“唉，想改变真难。”埃马内兰叹口气，“想帮忙也真难。”

一段时日后，乌尔达哈持续多时的内乱终于因假死的娜娜莫女王转醒而终结，委托西德进行的准备也已经妥当，远行多时的冒险者再次出现在了福尔唐伯爵府邸。

先异邦人一步回来的是一直在翻云雾海监视尼德霍格龙巢的苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安。全副武装、满身肃杀之气的龙骑士出现在伯爵府邸时，真把不少仆从吓了一跳。好在这位阴沉的卫士没有呆多久，就和返回的冒险者一同前往了神殿骑士团。很快地，两人的身影又一次从伊修加德消失了。

“这么来去匆匆？”听完总管叙述的埃马内兰在餐桌上说，“他们的求和计划进行得怎么样了？”

伯爵怕小儿子口无遮拦，含含糊糊地回答：“应该还好。尼德霍格的龙群近期似乎失去了一名要员，至少皇都要面临的威胁减轻了。”

“咦，说着求和却斩杀敌方一员大将，我这位搭档的行事方针倒是非常灵活嘛！”

伯爵训斥他：“个中理由，不真正明晰前不要下主观的结论。”

“是。”二少爷敷衍地回答，转移了话题：“大哥什么时候回来？”

“从局势看，就这几天吧。”伯爵说，“如果客人和龙骑士阁下再有捷报回传，那就意味着伊修加德此后也不用再担心邪龙的来袭。到时我将阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方都叫回来，一起为屠龙英雄们接风洗尘，庆祝胜利。”

“哇，开宴会！”家主的决定立刻让埃马内兰兴奋起来，连求和之行为什么变成屠龙之旅也忘记去追究，“父亲，这个我能帮上忙！”

“就知道你最积极。”福尔唐伯爵无奈地笑笑，“也罢，待到尘埃落定，这桩差事就交给你。但——”

他按住蠢蠢欲动的小儿子：“现在还不知道结果，英雄他们仍需要战神的庇佑，还是先专心祈祷吧。”


	71. 真相/Truth

龙堡之上，云海彼端果然传来了捷报。

冒险者和苍天之龙骑士乘坐加隆德炼铁厂开发的破魔艇突入尼德霍格设下的暴风障壁，将伊修加德千年来的祸患击散于无底的云海。但胜利还未来得及散播到每一个角落，异变突然爆发在一直安静的都城。

基础层的部分民众将异端者集团引入了皇都。

接到伯爵联络、回到伊修加德准备为友人庆功的奥尔什方，入目却是一片烈焰熊熊、民众四散的惨像。

“这怎么会！”他立刻和奔过身边的神殿骑士一起救火，“发生了什么？龙族不是没有攻来吗？”

“异端者。”对方简洁地回答，随即盯准了举着火把奔逃的身影：“别想跑去砥柱层！”

“龙没有袭来，人却在害人。”青年握紧了手中佩剑，“荒唐！”

紧接着他就看见了更加“荒唐”的画面：火场之中，冒险者和埃斯蒂尼安也在往异端者行进的方向奔跑，他们身后有还有一道熟悉得近乎可憎的身影——异端者的领袖、曾以肉身召唤蛮神希瓦的“冰之巫女”伊塞勒。

这样的组合让银发青年立刻糊涂了。难道不是和谈失败、邪龙被诛，恼羞成怒的异端者首脑才将追随者们带进皇都作乱？这样的人却站在光之战士与苍天之龙骑士的身边，到底……

混乱的对侧，一行人也看到了奥尔什方。针对满怀疑问的视线，埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩，冒险者则点了一下头，像是在说：相信我。

这作为理由已经足够。

青年立刻收起敌视，跑去友人身边。四人来不及交换前因后果，一路狂奔到基础层与砥柱层连接的闸门，劝退了进犯的敌人。波折渐渐平息后，奥尔什方终于来得及提出疑问：“冰之巫女竟和你们一起行动，真让人惊讶。从说要找到她以寻求与龙族讲和的可能起，到底发生了什么啊？”

个中因由，牵扯甚多，并非三言两语能够说尽。冒险者与苍天之龙骑士对视一眼：这里不是说话的地方。

“看样子似乎大有隐情。”青年敏锐地觉察到二人面色的沉重，“那么，到福尔唐伯爵府邸再说吧。”

府邸辉煌的正厅之内，伯爵屏退了闲杂仆从，只留下最亲近的总管和管家以备突发通传。

围绕着光之战士，伊修加德的总骑士长及其副官、四大家族之一的家主和他的后代、苍天之龙骑士、拂晓的少年都已站定，准备从对方口中倾听整个事件的来龙去脉。旅程中所探知的、“超越之力”发动时所见的、与伊修加德历史记载完全相悖的真相，即将颠覆面前这些人的认识，而他们每个人如今的每一步，其实都与这千年的谎言紧密相连。

冒险者深吸了一口气，缓缓地开始了叙述。

精灵族与龙族相交的真实历史，比正教记录中的还要再往前推将近二百年。

第六星历三百五十年，也就是距今一千二百年前，在阿尔迪纳德大陆中央生活的一部分精灵族开始向库尔札斯的方向迁徙。他们在孤耸于云海的石山上建造起供奉战神哈罗妮的圣堂，伊修加德的雏形由此而生。当时，龙族亦在云海周边活动，两个种族之间总有摩擦发生。然而很快，纷争由一龙一人的亲近渐渐平息。

龙，即是邪龙尼德霍格的兄长、七大天龙之一的“圣龙”赫拉斯瓦尔格；人，则是正教记载中的“异端之母”，少女希瓦。

人与龙的情感超越了种族的隔阂紧密相连，相处相伴间，爱情应运而生。但与能活上千上万年的龙族相比，人类的生命在它们眨眼间即从盛放走向凋零。寿数近乎无尽的圣龙第一次畏惧起死亡，只因它将最终带走他的所爱。然而比起追求永生，希瓦却坦然面对自己终将消亡的事实，并恳求圣龙吞噬自己，让她的灵魂得以永伴挚爱身旁。

圣龙满足了她的祈愿，所谓融合却也不过是希瓦给圣龙的慰藉，死亡才是真实。痛失所爱的悲苦由天龙心胸中迅速扩散给与他情感相连的眷属，精灵族人们惊讶地发现，他们以为的、无情无感的古老猛兽竟也如同人一样，会为失去而沉浸在悲伤之中无法自拔。眼中所见冲破了人对异族的印象，人与龙，似乎也没有太多不同。

两个种族以希瓦之死为契机逐渐融合，共同在龙堡之上的翻云雾海建立了美丽的城邦。赫拉斯瓦尔格的血亲们也开始与人类亲近，尤以妹妹“诗龙”拉塔托斯克最为喜爱人类。对一切充满好奇心，常年游曳于世界各个角落为兄弟姐妹讲述故事的诗龙，这次被小小的、有趣的人类绊住了脚步。她开始长久地停留在兄长的天极白垩宫，为人类战甲赋予加护，载着他们共同翱翔于云海，讨伐共同的敌人。接纳诗龙的人们爱她的亲和与热情，也在云海之上为诗龙建起居所。

那座华美的建筑曾叫什么已不可考，现在的龙族称它为“忆罪宫”。

先犯下滔天罪孽的，是拉塔托斯克深信、深爱着的人类，精灵族的王，托尔丹。

王者敬畏龙族的强大，谦恭的态度让将对方当做友人的诗龙受伤。她想消除朋友的不安，让两个个体能够真正平等地对话，而平等的前提正是绝对的坦诚。

不顾兄长尼德霍格的反对，她主动说出了龙族的秘密：力量的源泉正是他们的龙眼。

托尔丹王感激地笑了，诗龙也回以快乐的咧嘴。她以为他们终于能够毫无隔阂地面对彼此，迎接她的却是卑鄙至极的背叛。

她最相信、最珍爱的“朋友”，联合他的十二名骑士挖出并分食了她的双目。

失去眼睛的疼痛与被背叛的苦楚相比，竟显得无足重轻。心的剧痛盖过了身的伤残，印在塔拉托斯克眼中的最后一幕，是托尔丹毫无掩饰的、充满贪欲的嘴脸。

多么丑陋啊。

诗龙空洞的眼窝落下泪来，不为自己，而是为背叛她的朋友。人类的领袖，他不可能短视到预见不了龙族可能的报复，但他仍旧下了手。不管此后的血腥杀伐，他一定要把他觊觎的一切都握在手中。

生命逐渐消逝，拉塔托斯克想起尼德霍格反对的话语：

“人性本恶。当他们看到自己没有的东西，所想的第一件事就是掠夺。别被现在的他哄住，当你展示出弱点，提供出可能，他就会变。人，抵挡不了诱惑。”

哥哥，你没有说错。

我以为，他会是不一样的。我多希望，他是不一样的那个。

可错的竟是我。

以为永远不会到来的死亡已近在咫尺，诗龙没有呼救，而是用残存的力量向自己的眷属传达了最后的命令：不要对人类复仇。

自己身心的伤痛之外，她仍眷顾着更多被一人的贪欲所裹挟的、无辜的人们。

七大天龙的命令对其眷属有着绝对的约束力，其他同级血脉却不在她能掌控的范围内。得知妹妹惨死的尼德霍格陷入近乎疯狂的愤怒，他咆哮着冲向托尔丹王和他的骑士们，却也被已经从妹妹的龙眼中获得远超人智之力的人类夺去了双目。

痛失血亲加上惨遭背叛，悲愤至极的邪龙落在兄长的宫殿，向他传达了妹妹的死讯和自己的目标：至死方休的复仇！

然而等待着失去力量之源的尼德霍格的，就只是逐渐死去这一条末路。拯救兄弟的性命等同于开启血腥的复仇之门，圣龙陷入两难的同时，更深深地哀叹希瓦用生命构建起来的融合已被她贪婪的同族无情地葬送。

“给我你的眼睛！”赫拉斯瓦尔格面前，尼德霍格怒吼着催促，“你和人类的亲近导致了妹妹的死，你还要再看着弟弟死在你面前吗！”

圣龙长久地闭上双目。再睁开时，一只龙眼已嵌入邪龙空洞的眼眶。

“复仇开始了！”

重获力量的尼德霍格仰天，对眷属发出它们无法反抗的指令：“杀了他们，不要杀光，让他们子子孙孙、永生永世，都活在我的仇恨与痛苦之中！”

这便是正教史中所记载的，“承蒙战神天启的豪胆将军在引领民众前往神意之地库尔札斯途中遭遇尼德霍格侵袭”背后的真实。

托尔丹王与半数骑士折于尼德霍格爪下后，王储哈尔德拉斯携带两颗龙眼，独自踏上了征讨邪龙眷属的旅途。存活的骑士失落了宣誓效忠的主人，渐次离去，只剩下福尔唐、艾因哈特、泽梅尔、狄兰达尔四人坚守王储的重托，继续运作国家。

为等待终有一日会回来的王，四位建国骑士无人戴上哈尔德拉斯留下的冠冕，而是与正教的高位圣职者商定后，采取政教合一的制度，设立“教皇”来统御国家。失去君主、引发战争的罪孽皆在人类，这样的真相一旦传达给突陷战火的人们，一定会引起分裂和恐慌。至此，四位骑士和正教又做出了一个决定：全面封杀战争真正的起因，从教授下一代新的“建国神话”开始，“修正”历史。为防御来袭的邪龙及其眷属，伊修加德人又从大型龙族身上掠夺了二十四颗龙眼，展开了厚达四层、足以覆盖整个皇都的大型魔法障壁“圣人达奈芬的首饰”。

整座城池、整个国家、整整千年的历史，都为维持一个谎言，而建立在了无数人与龙的血泪之上。


	72. 誓言/Vows

冒险者的讲述早已结束，正厅中却依旧雅雀无声。

与所知所学大相径庭的真相足够震撼在场所有人的认知，仇敌伏诛的喜悦也远不能冲刷掉真实历史中蕴含的黑暗。千年来的奋战，千年来的牺牲，竟只是为回应贵族阶级为维护统治而创造出来的、虚假的起源；崇敬已久的国父、奠定国本的骑士们，原来都是背弃誓言、用一己之私将整个国度的子孙后代拉入战争深渊的罪人。

多希望这不是真的。可这竟是身怀异能的光之战士和伊塞勒亲眼所见的史实，是圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格亲口验证的因果，是无可置疑的真相。

“所以冰之巫女说‘又一个’罪人……”

伯爵在震惊之中率先开口，“她所见的过去，我们身处的现在，开启战争的人和持续战争的人，可不正身负滔天罪孽……”

“而意图用战争结束战争的她认为自己也是。”艾默里克说，“这还真是……讽刺啊。正教判定中的异端者掌握的竟是真实，民众深信的正教却是扭曲历史的主谋。那么飞龙入侵皇都时，目击者听到她让龙族前往教皇厅的理由，就很清楚了。”

“为了颠覆知晓历史却仍选择延续战争的教皇陛下。”阿尔菲诺抬头道，“然而尼德霍格的眷属仇视每一个伊修加德人，基础层的平民无一不是复仇的目标，它们丧失了理智，不顾伊塞勒的阻止开始肆意屠戮。”

“何其荒唐的历史……犯下过错的人早已身死，无辜的子孙后代却要承担不属于他们的罪孽，而这一切还被巧妙地利用，构建起了严格的阶级，甚至延续了千年！”

伯爵望向不复往日冷静的总骑士长：“构建在谎言之上的阶级，阶级所创立的规则，立刻会因谎言的戳穿而遭到质疑。放弃爵位、活着离开王储的骑士们，他们的后裔拥有和四大家族一样高贵的血脉，却混杂于平民之中。”

“高贵，亦或是罪恶。”埃斯蒂尼安抱着手臂低声说，“靠背信弃义掠夺来的力量，可不是什么让人开心的东西。”

“而尼德霍格也利用了这点。”阿尔菲诺补充道，“平民出身的异端者能够受龙血影响而变成龙族眷属，说明他们也是当初吞食龙眼的骑士们的后代。”

“到了正教这里，却变成私通龙族的铁证。”艾默里克几乎是咬牙切齿，“那些都是建国骑士的血脉，都是无辜的人！明知错却贯彻错，戕害正以延续错，历代圣座的罪孽，不能再无人阻止！”

众人觉察了他的失常，福尔唐伯爵赶忙出言相劝：“艾默里克阁下，直接去质问教皇陛下并不是明智之举。”

奥尔什方也紧跟进言：“无论教皇陛下知晓真相与否，您若向他说明‘真相’的由来，按照正教对异端的定义，反倒会置您自身于险境啊。”

“确实。”阿尔菲诺附和，“邪龙身死，伊修加德建国根本动摇，这样关键的时刻，我们不能冒失去您的风险！”

“正因为邪龙身死，建国根本动摇，才要更早一步做出应对，立即公布真相。”总骑士长面上焦虑，“长久以来，伊修加德人因邪龙这一共同的敌人团结在一起。贵族领导平民，平民拥簇贵族，即便对阶级有所不满，还有正教的建国神话用信仰来压制。然而现在外部矛盾消失，信仰尽是虚妄，血统也无法奠定真正的高贵与低贱。冰之巫女和她的追随者们若是在圣座之前将真相散播出去，一直心存不满的人们立刻有了逆反的正当理由！”

“艾默里克阁下……”

“刚才你们也看到了。龙没有袭来，人却在害人，基础层的平民放异端者进来，想让他们去伤害砥柱层的贵族。”

总骑士长的声音里饱含痛惜：“谁掌握权力，平民还是贵族，其实都无所谓。有所谓的是，他们会为夺权而将本该一致对外的武器指向彼此。尼德霍格千年来没能摧毁的城邦，如今却要染上伊修加德人自己争权夺利的鲜血？我不能允许这样的事情发生！”

艾默里克离开伯爵府邸后，选择支援他的人们也即刻开始了筹划。

总骑士长的意图明显：如果教皇以异端之罪将他收监，正验证了他今夜听到的一切真相确为真实的历史。他想以自身为验证圣座抉择的诱饵，用生命去撼动坚不可摧的政教体系，但无论副官露琪亚，还是在场其他人，都不愿让这样惨烈的披露成真。

“艾默里克大人是教皇陛下私生子这点，也许能够为我们争取到扭转劣势的时间。”女骑士神色凝重，“再决绝无情的高位者，在处置自己骨肉时总会有一丝犹豫吧。”

“厌恶的荫蔽猜测反倒成为救命稻草，艾默里克阁下可不一定喜欢这样的‘优待’。”银发青年试图活跃凝重的气氛，“那么，我们从何处开始着手？”

“从真相公布后，最有可能举起反旗的人着手。”露琪亚看上去心中已有计较，“只有先将他们化为己用，才能免除我们的腹背受敌。”

“意图维护自己统治地位的正教和贵族阶级，意图颠覆现有系统寻求公平的平民阶级，还真是两面夹击。”阿尔菲诺苦笑道，“不过既然您已经知道有这样的组织存在，想必伊修加德的阶级矛盾已经激化到了相当严重的地步。”

“支配与被支配，无权者意图调转权力的从属，该是每个国家都存在的状况，只不过伊修加德的被外部矛盾极好地牵制着。以客人的身份，也注定看不到这里诸多的阴暗面。”福尔唐伯爵尖锐地说，“但从最开始抵达皇都时遭到云雾街贫民刁难，和之前的决斗裁判中受政敌诬陷，你们多少也能感受到贵族与平民、贵族和贵族间剑拔弩张的态势吧。”

“让您说中了。”阿尔菲诺点头承认，“拂晓四散、我们不得不亡命伊修加德的根本原因，也是乌尔达哈一国的内乱。既已亲身经历过那次，这回便更不能让重要的盟友有什么差池。”

“诸位的襄助，我感怀于心。”女骑士低头致谢，“尤其是您，伯爵大人。我并非伊修加德国民，全部的忠诚仅为艾默里克大人一人，可您还有偌大的家族，本身亦是掌权者……”

“如总骑士长先前所说，权力在谁手中其实无所谓，争端才是我想要避免的，即使那意味着我将交出手中的利益。”

对上众人关切的眼神，伯爵反倒笑了：“哪里，一把老骨头而已，我已没什么可以失去，不如交给年轻人赌一把未来。”

“父亲……”

奥尔什方欲言又止。

个性直爽的青年，首次不知道开口该说什么。

支援艾默里克，是他从心的选择，却也是未与家主商量过的任性。已经知晓真实历史的当下，伯爵若不站在变革的一方，立时就会是在场众人的敌人，那么他现下的决定，真的依从了他的真心吗？以往每每需要抉择时，伯爵总给予他自由，无论是爵位落在谁家，还是是否亲眼去见证异母哥哥的人格。但是，在这最关键的选项中，他却没为父亲留下余地，甚至还贸然地逼迫他赌上整个家族的前途。

顶着异端嫌疑去救弗朗塞尔时，家主既没有奖赏，也没有责罚。他的态度即说明了他的两难——既怕珍爱的孩子因此受伤，也怕孩子迫于家主压力而做出自己会后悔的决定。

归根结底，挚爱的志向与挚爱的生命，孰重孰轻？

这样的难关，博朗杜安面对过，他选择了后者；克罗德班面对过，他亦与父亲同样。现在轮到了埃德蒙。

迎着儿子满是歉意的目光，伯爵招了招手。

“诸位先着手要紧的事吧。”他对露琪亚等人说道，“我有一些话要叮嘱奥尔什方。”

正厅一隅，银发青年先对父亲表达了歉意。

埃德蒙摇头：“那都无所谓。连父亲都不支援孩子，孩子还能指望谁呢。你啊，从小就想什么事情都自己咽下，却总不记得给老父亲一些表现的机会。”

伯爵故作轻松的调侃却没能让青年放松下来：“这次与那些毕竟不同。”

“是，不同。”伯爵微笑，“待阿图瓦雷尔从东部高地回来，可要埋怨我偏心了。决定是否接纳英雄阁下时还差你同他商量过，这次却连招呼也不打，就将未来家主抛在脑后。”

“但我猜，”他看着儿子愈发歉疚的神色，再度开了口，“他也会支持你的决定。”

“会吗，父亲？”

银发青年罕见地表现出无措和依赖：“即使这决定可能会让他失去家主的位置？”

“他看重的是这个位置，还是这个位置所肩负的责任，亲眼看过他指挥战斗的你比我更清楚。”

“是……”

青年想到异母哥哥在夺还泽梅尔要塞时的战略、灵灾时奋不顾身的救援、云廊之战时负伤的肩膀，脸上逐渐浮现若有若无的笑容，随即坚定地重复了一遍：“是。”

伯爵为这份笃信感到欣慰：“看来，你们的关系也有了好的变化。”

“我想，这份变化也是双向的，甚至会对未来产生积极的影响也说不定。”

奥尔什方挺直了身躯，回望他的父亲：“我们之间多年的隔阂和误会终能逐渐消解，没道理伊修加德虚假的历史所造成的影响不会。先祖如何，血脉如何，阶级如何，这些束缚之外，我们首先都是伊修加德的国民。”

“正是。”

埃德蒙赞许地点头，“多少人为身份所累，忘却了为人的根本。贵族系统成立的初衷，并不是为划分出谁高谁低，而是选出引导者和追随者，以便于国家的运作。然而时过境迁，这点被人遗忘，无论贵族平民，目中所见就只是权势的不平衡，最终忽视掉人与人、人与任何种族联结的根本，不是出于利益，而是情感。”

正如圣龙与希瓦跨越种族的结合，正如奥尔什方的生母曾说过的：

人和人的关联，人和任何事物的关联，若是源于爱而非恨，该有多好啊。

人性本恶，人性也本善。一人的所为，不能用以概括全体。熟知这点的父子，仍对祖国的未来怀有信心。

更何况，他们并不是在孤军奋战。盟友之外，还有至亲作为自己的后盾。

“您说得没错。”

笑容在青年脸上清晰地浮现。他望向正厅的门扉，仿佛已透过这屏障，望见了动荡之后走向新生的皇都。

“放下私情，我和阿图瓦雷尔的所求完全一致。”奥尔什方说。

“为国家，为人民，一名骑士理应尽到他的职责。这份共同的誓言，自始至终，未曾改变。”


	73. 约定/Promise

循着露琪亚的建议与忘忧骑士亭老板吉布里隆的提示，冒险者和阿尔菲诺几经周折，终于与隐藏在平民中的反抗组织首领见了面。对方有精灵族人特有的长耳，体型却较之精灵娇小。秀发乌黑，眼眸绯红——反抗组织的领袖，正是精灵男爵与人族女仆之间诞下的混血儿，希尔达。

屏退众人的酒馆里，冒险者再度讲述了被遮盖了千年的真实历史。

故事讲完，阿尔菲诺也一并提出了求助请求。双方的交涉尚未成立，却被一阵骚动打断。阶梯之上的入口处，希尔达留下放哨的平民被丢下二层楼的高度，人事不省。震惊的众人抬头，只见一位身穿蓝白法袍的男性走了进来。

他制服上的徽记，阿尔菲诺和冒险者都认得：诬陷他们同异端有染、与他们在神圣裁判所进行决斗、侍立在教皇身边向他们致歉，这些事件中的人们战甲上都有同样的标识。

教皇直属的近卫集团，苍穹骑士。

白发少年暗暗流了一滴汗：是巧合，还是最担忧的事情已经发生。无论何种，教皇已经采取了行动这点毋庸置疑。

只不过教皇采取的行动竟远早于他的预估——与赶来的奥尔什方和露琪亚共同击退苍穹骑士后，希尔达否认了之前他们的猜测：“异端者并不是我们放进来的。”

“神殿骑士负责把守大审门和圣徒门，但门禁之后，我方并没有下达开门指令的记录。”女骑士道。

“那么，就只有持有教皇令的苍穹骑士了。”

和不拘小节的作风相对，希尔达心思缜密：“原来如此，倒是好一招一石二鸟。只要把私放异端者的罪名放在我们身上，不希望皇都生变的贵族和平民自然会对我们喊打喊杀，不予支援；待到动乱扩大，再差遣神殿骑士一举剿灭两方，重收民心。哈，真是荣幸，我们竟和尼德霍格同等，要教皇大人费如此心力牵制。”

“但这样的手段只能在神殿骑士和反抗组织都存在误会时才好用。”银发青年也加以分析，“骑士们眼中，反抗组织是协助异端的暴民；反抗组织眼中，神殿骑士是栽赃罪名的祸首。”

“然而现在暴民和祸首已经接头了。”希尔达来回指着自己和露琪亚，“教皇大人怕的就是这个吧，所以派那个恶名昭著的异端审问官沙里贝尔过来灭口。”

“同时神殿骑士团已从内部被分化。”女骑士说，“就在刚刚，格里诺骑士到总部宣布总骑士长已因异端嫌疑而被拘捕，神殿骑士团暂由教皇直属的苍穹骑士管辖。”

“原来如此，”奥尔什方恍然大悟，“所以刚刚那些神殿骑士才会任由苍穹骑士差遣。”

“教皇作为国君教宗的公信力与影响力，轻易无法动摇，那些骑士会跟从也情有可原。但即便如此，仍有约半数的骑士坚信艾默里克大人没有牵涉异端，愿意听从我的指挥。”

“都是将艾默里克阁下如何为伊修加德殚精竭虑瞧在眼中的人们，但看他们是更相信亲身的认识，还是上级的判定。”

“正是如此。”露琪亚点头，“结果就是，一半是我方可以差遣的势力，另一半则跟随苍穹骑士去了教皇厅。”

希尔达笑道：“哈哈，这还真是足够盛大的阵仗。怎么说，要闯入猴子山，会会这个山大王吗？”

“您愿意和我们一同行动了？”阿尔菲诺抬头问。

“不愿意似乎也不行。苍穹骑士已经看到我们共同战斗，现在大家都是一根绳上的蚂蚱——失敬，叫‘命运共同体’吧。”

露琪亚看过来：“希尔达，与其去直面教皇，有件更重要的事需要你的助力。”

“是指？”

“从内部引开四大名门骑兵团的注意力。”

“喔，”黑发女性饶有兴味地双手抱臂，“你早就知道了？”

“不知道，但猜得到。贵族提供给平民用军功提升地位的渠道，有接受的人，自然也有不满的人，还有不满却不得不接受、边上升边等待改变的人。那些人，你不会愚蠢到不拉拢吧。”

“辛辣，但是没错。”希尔达摊手，“露琪亚大人，明明刚见面，你却是从里到外地看透我了。”

“能做到吗？”

“就用教皇大人自己的办法喽。”黑发女性打了个响指，“异端者已经骚扰过皇都一次了，立刻再来一次，也在情理之中。这次他们学乖了，要小股分散地骚扰驻守皇都的各个骑兵团。”

“用您在骑兵团之中的亲信放出假报告？这招妙呀！”阿尔菲诺赞赏道。

“短时可以，长时间可没法保证。消息毕竟是假的，就算我们假扮成异端者真的惹骑兵们攻过来，”希尔达指指身后傻愣愣的两名跟班，“就这种战斗力，骑兵们的长枪没刺过来，他们已经腿软倒下了。”

“大姐头，外人面前，给我们一点面子啊！”跟班之一高声控诉。

“而且我也不能把自己暴露给名门骑兵。”希尔达下意识地摸了一下背后的火枪，“个中缘由，经历千辛万苦才找到我的你们应该理解吧。”

“短时就已足够。”

战力在手，女骑士看上去信心倍增，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下正在稳住龙骑士团的诸位，半数神殿骑士将履行开路的职责。突入教皇厅后，我们兵分两路，我计划由奥尔什方阁下、阿尔菲诺阁下和埃斯蒂尼安阁下同我一起前往地下监牢，解救被困的艾默里克大人；至于另一个关键，扭曲历史、策动战争的教皇托尔丹七世，就拜托英雄阁下带少数精锐控制住了。”

沉默已久的冒险者闻言，点了点头。

“稍作休息和补给后，我们就开始行动。”

露琪亚看了看太阳的位置：“黄昏时分，教皇厅前集合。英雄阁下，”她低头致歉，“又是将最艰难的任务交给了您。教皇的身边定有苍穹骑士护卫，请您千万小心。”

既然有那么难缠的人物，就更不能留给一般人处理了。

冒险者对阿尔菲诺和塔塔露挤了挤眼睛：何况他们两次试图伤害我的朋友，我正愁没机会报仇呢。

白发少年没有接对方的调笑，反而认真地叮嘱：“不要掉以轻心。”

放心吧，哪次不是逢凶化吉、化险为夷呀。

冒险者志在必得地说。

日将西斜，阿图瓦雷尔终于赶回了皇都。

东部高地突降暴雪，接到家主联络的继承人被耽搁了很长时间才得以成行。“邪龙已伏诛”，千年的血泪显然无法用这短短的讯息来概括，其中的种种波折也是黑发青年急切想要知道的。心急，天公却不作美，待他赶回府邸时，恐怕得胜归来的英雄阁下已经享受完庆贺的宴会，被欢欣鼓舞的民众送上花车游街了。

情况却与他的预料大相径庭。

皇都之中非但没有半点庆贺的味道，反倒弥漫着动荡与不安。负责把守大门的神殿骑士们窃窃私语，基础层的民众们也三两相聚，神色惊惶地谈论着什么。阿图瓦雷尔将坐骑交给圣大鸟房时，耳朵清晰地捕捉到鸟房工作人员的话语：“艾默里克大人被判定为异端者了。”

“什么？！这怎么可能！”

继承人不假思索的惊呼吓到了沉浸于交谈的工人。其中一人认出他是经常往来的福尔唐家的长子，赶忙走过去对他详细解释：“大人，早上教皇厅公布了消息，称总骑士长前夜受异端蛊惑，意图行刺教皇陛下，现在已经被苍穹骑士控制住了。对神殿骑士的指挥权也移交给了苍穹骑士，现在各处都一团乱呢。”

“行刺教皇陛下？这怎么可能！陛下是艾默里克阁下的——”

阿图瓦雷尔没有将话说全，对方却已明了他的意思：“要不怎么说异端害人呢，肯定用什么办法精神操控了总骑士长，抑或用花言巧语哄住总骑士长也说不定。”

“怎么会……”

“您可能没听说，前夜冰之巫女带着异端者异端者集团入侵了皇都，据说还是基础层的民众放进来的。真是卑劣啊，趁大家都因邪龙伏诛而放松警惕时干出这种勾当。”

黑发青年彻底哑然。

对方所说的每一件每一桩，都不在任何常理之内。

“但今早消息一公布，情况就很微妙地合理了。”鸟房工人继续说，“咱们平民哪有能力去打开门禁时的大审门和圣徒门。要是总骑士长下令，那肯定就不一样。总骑士长受异端蛊惑，开了门放进异端者，自己则利用身份之便到圣座前意图行刺，最终被苍穹骑士擒下。整个事件立刻说得通——大人，您慢走。”

阿图瓦雷尔没再理他，迈步往砥柱层跑去。

外人觉得合理，他知道尽是荒谬。

总骑士长不可能做出这样的事，在他神志清醒的情况下绝不可能。至于受蛊惑——冰之巫女能够化身蛮神希瓦，蛮神具有精炼信徒、夺取他们神智的力量，但光之战士、福尔唐家的客人不会允许。对方在追击异端者时都顾虑着这个可能，怎会让己方盟友陷入如此境地。更何况最初离开皇都时，他们明确说了寻找冰之巫女的目的是求和。

太诡异了。

邪龙伏诛之后，皇都到底发生了什么，外人解释不清，还是问父亲来得更快。或者那个人……奥尔什方也比刚才的工人更清楚。中央高地距离皇都最近，接到父亲的通知时，他一定更早赶了回来。

等他沿着长路跑到终卫要塞，果然在橙红的天光下捕捉到了异母弟弟的身影。

对方看上去正处在分秒必争的状况中，回头同站到门外的福尔唐伯爵说话时都在向前走着。伯爵脸上的忧色也比以往更甚，他似乎竭力想阻止什么，伸出手后却垂了下却，面上强自浮现宽慰对方的笑容，口型诉说着多加小心。

银发青年露出笑容，也说了什么，转身就要奔向高处的教皇厅。

一股冲动倏忽涌进阿图瓦雷尔的心胸。黑发青年站定了，神差鬼使地大喊了一声：“奥尔什方！”

被呼唤的对象转过头，好像在惊异于看见异母哥哥之前，更惊异于对方会那么大声地叫自己的名字。对方发愣的间隙，继承人已经再度举步向他跑了过去。

异母弟弟这才清醒过来，同时意识到时间的紧迫。他指了指教皇厅，也跑了起来。

边跑，他边回头对哥哥露出清晰的微笑，紧接着举起左手，做出虚握的姿态，举到唇边，仰头。

熟悉又陌生的动作如同开启门扉的钥匙，尘封的记忆瞬间冲破牢笼。

——“我们那里的大人们要是想相约喝酒，只要一个手势就行。”

——“什么手势？”

——“就这样。如果你答应要去，就做同样的动作。

——“真是便捷。如果不想去呢？”

——“还没见过有大人不想去喝酒。”

——“具体时间该怎么确定？安排上总会有发生冲突的情况，光凭手势该怎么做？”

——“默契。”

默契。

二十二年前的对话清晰地浮现于脑海，阿图瓦雷尔也条件反射地做出同样的动作。

奥尔什方又笑起来，这次比他们儿时验证自创手势成功时更灿烂。

二十二年，他们都已从男孩变成男人，不必再用甜茶来过家家，终于可以如当年交谈中的大人一般，真正一起痛饮美酒了。

就该是这样。

兄弟之间，哪里需要那么多的顾虑和试探，只要有默契，就已足够。无言的、全新的约定已经设下，此事终了后，把酒言欢间，前尘往事，爱恨情仇，又还有什么要紧呢。

银发青年的身影渐渐隐于黄昏。阿图瓦雷尔在自家宅邸前停步，望着异母弟弟离开的方向，脸上也浮现了笑容。

名为“期待”的情感，竟因一个小小的约定又在他心底活了过来。时光也仿佛倒转，回到他八岁时的那个清晨。那是一个晴好的春日，当他从床上爬起来时，直觉地感到会有好事发生。果不其然，父亲走进房间，告诉他今天他的新弟弟会到府邸。他立刻把给弟弟积攒的所有宝物都仔细打点了一遍，又格外要求自己的少年管家为他准备最正式的衣服，甚至为翻领上一道微小的折痕耿耿于怀了很久。

那时他以为自己将是全天下最称职的哥哥。

错过的，终归是错过了，好在仍有机会挽回。往后又岂止一两个二十二年，他们的人生还长着呢。

今天过后，总有明天，不是么？


	74. 亲吻/Kiss

但有些人的明天，已永远不会再到来。

福尔唐伯爵站在停放棺椁的府邸下层静室门口，无法相信耳中所听、眼前所见。

去往教皇厅解救总骑士长、与国家最高元首对峙，能够产生什么样的后果，一名经验丰富的政客能够推演得到。诸多可能性中，有好有坏。难熬的等待里，他与儿子们、仆从们一心祈祷着最好的结果。可他没有想到，最好的确实降临，最坏的也一同发生。

艾默里克被成功解救，教皇逃离了伊修加德，变革的契机就此显现。

同时，最期盼看到这未来的人，却为了保护重要的朋友而陨落了。

长靴蹭着地面，伯爵想近前一些仔细看看，无形中却仿佛有一股势力不允许他再向前。他好似在和自己争斗般，用尽了浑身的力气才堪堪挪动一步。仅这一步，就已经足够他看到棺椁里的容颜。

银发青年面带笑容，躺在里面。

遗体嘴角的血痕已经被收殓的神殿骑士们细心地抹去，十指也被摆成交叉的样子放置于胸前，远远地看去，棺椁中的人好似仅仅是睡着了——致命伤由凝聚着魔力的以太造成，远超人智的力量贯穿了鸢盾，绞碎了内脏，却没在链甲上留下一丝痕迹。

教皇托尔丹七世和他的十二名骑士，碰触了蛮神的禁忌力量。

然而这些因果对福尔唐伯爵来说已无所谓。蛮神的威能也好，人类的对抗也罢，结果已无法被理由撼动，事实也无法因不平而逆转。

他的孩子死了。

伯爵又向前了一步，距离的缩减让死亡的表象更加清晰：青年身上没有呼吸的起伏，以往健康的肤色也呈现出异样的苍白。室内安静，太过安静了，以往有奥尔什方在的地方，哪里会这么静。除非躺在棺椁里的是个假人，除非他已再无法弄出任何响动。

可这应该吗。

银发青年的面容还那么年轻，连细小的纹路都没来得及在眼角嘴浮现。二十八岁，对于普遍长寿的精灵族人来说，他的人生才刚刚进入上升的阶段。那弧线明明还有好一段才会弯折，现在却已被无情截断。

战场之上，突然的死亡不在少数，任何冲突都会导向丧命的结局。对于这次作战，没人抱有侥幸心理，失去的可能也在营救的风险之内。这些，应允奥尔什方参与的伯爵再清楚不过。战争主导着他们的国家，从父到子，每个人都一样在危险中活着。灵灾突降时、龙族来袭时，担忧一分一秒都没有平息过。但担忧的过程再痛苦再折磨，总会有平安的消息来抚平一切。

为什么这次却失效了。

伯爵再进了一步，在棺椁旁站定。

上一位停灵在这间静室的，是他的妻子，福尔唐伯爵夫人。生前被嫉恨折磨身心的可怜女人，在生命的最后时刻终于靠遗忘找回了安宁平和。生命的消逝宛若漫长的告别，那时他已看得见结局，却无力阻止它发生；感性在拒绝的同时，理性仍顽强地运作着：棺椁、仪仗，为了让她的死亡不失体面，他早已做好了准备。

这次没有。

没有准备，是认为它不该发生，怎样都不该发生。龙族三次侵袭皇都，骑兵死伤无数，死亡在这个国度、这个时代是多么常见的事。但只有这个，即使知道可能，仍不应该。

因为，孩子怎么可以走在父亲前面。

伯爵伸出手，抚上了奥尔什方的面颊。

那手上有经年的旧伤、年迈的褶皱，衬着青年平滑的皮肤，愈发对比鲜明。他们各自的生命，谁在前半，谁在后半，不言自明。可本该有更长未来的人只余冰冷，已见过人生大半的人仍旧温热。

不合理吧。

可这理，又该与谁分辨？死于战事、死于理想、死在自己父母之前的年轻人，在伊修加德数不胜数。他们的长辈又哪有一个人会顺理成章地接受。尤埃尔默里克的父亲至今仍在西部高地凝望着儿子葬身的暮卫塔，克罗德班的父亲博朗杜安仍时不时会无意说出“等老三回家就”……

这些人已经没有以后了。有以后的人，竟要在仅剩的年月里反复地重温生剜血肉般痛苦的一瞬，反复后悔那些没能说出的话、没能做到的事、没能阻止的发生。

埃德蒙的手指向上，拂开了儿子的额发。

他从没吻过这个孩子。

多年不曾知晓他的存在，待接回家中，又顾忌许多，无法与他太过亲近。而且父亲与儿子的相处，终归是较之母子更疏离、更独立。即使他有心，六岁的孩子恐怕也羞于被父亲亲吻呢。

亲情也需要培养。相互熟悉起来的过程中，肢体接触的鼓励也多了起来。或是拍拍后背，或是抚摸头顶，毫无年龄隔阂的击掌也在习剑之后发生过。但，没有吻。

有些事，过了那个年龄，过了那个时机，就永远都不会发生了。过错所造成的错过，无法补偿，无法回溯，孩子尚幼时自然而然的表达，成年后再做来难免刻意得尴尬。

可是，这本是应该给他的。

应该吻他的，应该多抱抱他的，不管年龄多大，不管疏离过多久，他都是自己的孩子啊。

都晚了。

伯爵俯身，将嘴唇印上了奥尔什方的额头。压抑着悲恸的身躯轻轻颤抖着，放在儿子脸颊上的手也一样。他维持着弯腰的姿势很久，像在等冰凉的身躯被自己重新温暖，又像自身的时间也一并被死亡所冻结。

冒险者回福尔唐伯爵府邸短暂停留后，即刻与阿尔菲诺追踪教皇的去向。

伯爵没有让冒险者说出那声“对不起”，反而用骑士的使命来开解陷入自责的客人。保护朋友、服务人民，没有比这更崇高的死亡——但他们都明白，这不过是用来安慰自己的话。

死亡不是目的，而是结果，为了让结果易于接受，人们将它定性，称它崇高。

可对于一位父亲来说，崇高有什么用？

他们想要的永远是活着的孩子，而不是死去的英雄。

生与死，无法选择，无计可施。道理都懂，执行起来又何其难。伯爵强撑出的坚强在冒险者离开后立刻分崩离析，向来健康的他开始断断续续地发烧，似乎肉体启动了自我保护，想切断他思考的可能。

家族的悲恸和国家的动荡中，长子接过了一切事务。

他表现得非常冷静，冷静得几乎事不关己，条理明晰地安排葬礼、发放讣告、整理遗物。等待指令的仆从们感激这份机械般的决然，埃马内兰却觉出了不对劲。

不对，特别不对——他也一反常态地紧紧跟着长兄，观察对方的一举一动。那个大哥是个认真的人，但并不绝情，现在的阿图瓦雷尔却是在认真地绝情：他一丁点悲伤都不肯流露，像是强制着自己封闭了情感的通道。

看着太危险了。

失去异母哥哥的突变让二少爷震惊，亲哥哥的精神状态也让他害怕，越害怕，他越得看住对方。因为这个时候，他和他们的父亲已承受不了再一次打击。

“你可以跟着，但是不要添乱。”

继承人对亲弟弟的紧密跟随不置可否，径自打开了府邸里奥尔什方房间的门。房间的主人成年之后不常回来，房间却在伯爵的授意下常常保持整洁，里面并没太多异母弟弟的个人痕迹：爱用的私物一类，在获升巨龙首营地指挥官时已被他取走了。

阿图瓦雷尔面容冷峻，指挥着仆人收拾记录房间内的陈设。经历过生母离世那次，这份活计已让他不情愿地轻车熟路。有了指令，仆人们很快列出清单，房间内绝大部分物品果然是宅邸自有，私人物品连半页纸都没写满。

黑发青年审视那一小撮东西，发现全都是童年时的使用品，诸如木刀、笔记、图画书一类。

“有玻璃弹珠吗。”他很突兀地问。

仆人看了一眼清单和整理出的遗物：“大少爷，没有。”

青年脸上看不出什么情绪：“好，你们先下去吧。”

“是。”仆人将清单交给主人，很快退了出去。埃马内兰期期艾艾地站到长兄身边，开口问：“弹珠怎么了？”

“没什么，大概他扔了吧。左右不是什么值得留住的东西。”

二少爷的问题没收到像样的答案，他也不敢再问。眼前哥哥双手抱臂，笔挺地站在书桌后。又环视了一圈室内，他说：“走吧。”

说完，他率先迈步，然而也不知怎么回事，青年被桌腿绊了一下，夸张异常地摔在地毯上。

他摔得实在太滑稽，尤其以从未行差踏错的作风来说更增添了搞笑效果。埃马内兰立刻不合时宜地哈了一声，而后赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，后悔自己还有笑的闲情之余，还略有些怕长兄会责骂自己没心没肺。

只是他等了好久都没等来骂声，也没见阿图瓦雷尔爬起来。黑发青年像被这突如其来的一摔摔傻了一样僵在地上，一动不动。埃马内兰立刻怕极了，几步跨过去，跪在地上摇他：“大哥！大哥你怎么了！可别吓我啊！”

惊呼引来了回廊上的仆人，二少爷赶忙对来人下令：“找医师！找菲尔米安，还有父亲！大哥他——”

“我没事。”

抓着弟弟的手臂，阿图瓦雷尔直起上身，“摔了一跤而已，不要大惊小怪。”他抬头看向不知所措的仆人，“不需要要叫医师，更不需要让父亲知道。”

“可是……”仆人有些犹豫。

“真的没事，你去忙吧。”

未来家主的命令不得不遵从，仆人听话地退了出去。埃马内兰起身着搀住亲哥哥，想把他从地上拽起来。

阿图瓦雷尔看样子也是同样的意愿，但他发力了几次，都没能站住。继承人疑惑地看着自己的双腿，旁边他的亲弟弟用全身的力量顶着他，都快哭了：“大哥，你别这样，我害怕……我害怕啊。父亲病着，你可不能再出事了。”

“对，我不能再出事。”

力量仿佛瞬间重回他的躯体，黑发青年站直了，站得如同标枪一般笔挺，但他的神情依旧让二少爷不安。

“我不可以让自己出事。”

阿图瓦雷尔仿佛梦游一般说完，看也不看埃马内兰，径自走出了异母弟弟的房间。


	75. 悔恨/Remorse

幼弟看来，长兄的情况时好时坏。

好的时候，仍是过去那个认真自律、冷静克制的继承人：现在政教双方的领袖出逃，仅靠总骑士长一人难以压制贵族阶级接连不断的质询与应对尚未散去的尼德霍格眷属，逐渐康复的福尔唐伯爵作为其后盾勉力支撑时，多亏有阿图瓦雷尔从旁协助。但坏的时候，却总是坏得突然，坏得莫名：或是在看到什么时定定地出神，或是问出与当下情景并不相关的奇怪问题。

好与坏之间没有任何过渡。每每发生，都像钟表的发条走到尽头，前一秒还在正常运作，后一秒却突然静止不动。总得经过好一会儿，或是外界的刺激，才能让他重回现实。

那个人的名字并不是关键。

他可以正常地谈论故去的异母弟弟，安排巨龙首营地的任务，对前来致哀思的人回以礼貌的感激。伯爵和总管不忍触及的部分，长子全权代劳。但在非常意外的地方——比如医师告知继承人他的肩伤已经痊愈时——情况却会突变。

“已经好了。”

阿图瓦雷尔坐在椅子里，重复医师的话，而后侧头从书桌望向门口：“还没好时，我和他在这里吵过一架。现在已经好了。”

埃马内兰不知道长兄指的是自己的伤好了，还是他的哥哥们已经跨越了当时的意见不合。问是问不出答案的——黑发青年披着外套，直直地盯着空气中的一点，陷入了一个人的思考。数分钟后，他好像来到了不同的时间段，突然说：“我得找个医师看看。”

医师还没有离开，闻言和二少爷面面相觑。埃马内兰小心地问：“不是已经好了吗。”

“对，好了。”继承人迅速穿上衣服，“艾因哈特伯爵夫妇要过来拜访，我们赶紧准备一下。”

以尚未发生的事情作为信号，埃马内兰明白他的哥哥又回到了现实。

或者是艾默里克来到府邸，同伯爵和继承人商量未来异端审问局的存续问题。提及司法系统中常年存在的决斗裁判时，阿图瓦雷尔突然问了一句：“什么时候？”

在座众人面面相觑，不知这一问从何而来。总骑士长答：“取消异端审问机构需要时间，我想应该平滑过渡，具体何时便不知了。”

“确实如此。”继承人流畅地接着对方的话锋续下去，“我们的司法体系对宗教的依赖太过严重，定罪前完全没有调查，决斗裁判又是完完全全的力量崇拜，其中丝毫没有蕴含法庭所强调的公平。”

现在的发言正常而中肯，前面莫名的提问便被人忘在脑后。只有一直旁听着的埃马内兰觉察到，这是长兄又一次失常。

再就是，吊唁仪式时继承人说过的话。

仪式同宴会一样，在府邸的大厅举办，能够前来的相关人员全部到场，包括盟友与政敌家族的代表们。艾因哈特家中，长女幺子各有驻守任务，无法前来，陪在福尔唐家的儿子们身边的自是常在皇都的斯特凡尼维安和奥瓦埃尔。往来的人群低声交谈，大厅被压抑的嗡嗡声所笼罩，呈现出阴沉的热闹。

艾因哈特家的长子次子凝望被白百合点缀的遗像时，阿图瓦雷尔突然开口：“我得去对他说声‘祝贺你’。”

突兀的发言让斯特凡尼维安和奥瓦埃尔不明所以，埃马内兰却缓缓瞪大了双眼。

只这一句，前面的一切莫名瞬间就都清楚明晰。

那些失常，全是哥哥的后悔。

封爵晚宴时没能说出恭喜，决斗裁判时没有过去一起观战，单独相处时以争执告终——这段日子以来，每一次异样，都是他在回溯自己应该做出的、另外的选择。

悲剧迸发得毫无预兆，他对时间的认知也被这份突然所截断，开始产生跳跃。一会儿是儿时，一会儿是少年，再一会儿又是最近发生的事。一方面，他的理智知道发生了什么；另一方面，他的情感却在拒绝接受这个现实。死去的人和记忆中的人被分割成了两个不同的个体，现实里，他在处理那个人的后事；思想中，他在悔恨没能做出的改变。

这恐怕比父亲的悲伤更严重啊。

意识到不安定的源头，埃马内兰的第一反应就是向伯爵求助，而后立刻在心中否决了这个方案。政事的繁忙是压力，也是让父亲暂时忘却丧子之痛的药品。拿大哥的异常去刺激他，不是会让父亲更加难过吗。

诸多人物被二少爷在脑中过了一遍，吊唁仪式结束后，他第一时间拦住了邻家长子。

“斯特凡尼维安，”这次他不再套近乎地叫“大哥”了，“求你修理修理我的哥哥。”

若不是时间场合的特殊，技术主任几乎以为对方在开玩笑。但看他的神情，却是前所未有的焦虑和认真，邻家长子关切地询问：“怎么了？”

“他脑子里的零件掉了。”

和话语中隐含的戏谑截然相反，二少爷的声音带着些许哭腔，讲述了这段日子以来长兄的异常。斯特凡尼维安和奥瓦埃尔仔细听完，不约而同地长叹一声。

“这又是另一种不甘了。”邻家长男说。

“能修好吗？”埃马内兰问。

“你哥哥又不是机械人偶，没有真的丢失零件。”斯特凡尼维安拍他的肩膀，“只是……唉，以过来人的身份看，我也不知道是让他认清现实好，还是维持现状好。”

“现在的福尔唐家全靠他的‘异常’来撑着，如果生变，谁知道又会怎么样。”奥瓦埃尔也叹。

“让他明白过来吧。”

埃马内兰恳求道，“难过也好，悲伤也罢，他的感情不能就这么憋在心里。”

长子点头：“我去找他。”

奥瓦埃尔和埃马内兰一同注视着斯特凡尼维安离开。而后，邻家次子再次开口：“没想到你这么关心阿图瓦雷尔。”

“我也不想。”

二少爷抽了一下鼻子，“以往每次有什么突变，家里最慌的人都是我，本应该是我。可他……哈罗妮在上，我以为他们感情一点都不好，我以为最开始他能冷静地处理奥尔什方的事情是因为他真的不在乎。现在这又算什么。”

他跺了跺脚，“我是最小的孩子，该是哥哥来关心我，凭什么变成我在担心他。”

另一位二少爷一手按着他的肩颈：“哈，除了最小的孩子这点，我可有过一模一样的抱怨。”

“看着太难受了。”埃马内兰说，“他自己不觉得，我却替他难受，明明我自己也在难受，还得再替他难受一份，让他难受他自己的去吧！”

二少爷又狠狠地抽了一下鼻子，“我和奥尔什方关系好着呢，才不用像他这样别扭。”

福尔唐伯爵府邸的露台上，斯特凡尼维安找到了盟友家族的继承人。

对方现下没有处在亲弟弟所形容的失常中，甚至过于敏锐地意识到童年玩伴找过来的因由：“我吓到埃马内兰了吧。”

“说中了。”斯特凡尼维安点点头，站到黑发青年身边，“他说你最近脑筋不太清楚。”

“说得像是患了什么精神疾病一样，”阿图瓦雷尔摇头，“真是不好听。”

“他关心你。”

“我知道。最近我走到哪、做什么他都跟着，所以那些失态也都让他看到了。本来不必多此一忧，现在倒让他吓得够呛。”

“不只是他，”斯特凡尼维安面容严肃，“我们刚刚也在场。”

“是啊。”

黑发青年走到石砌扶栏边，俯身将双臂撑在上面，望着终卫要塞深沉的夜色：“我都知道，但很奇怪，有时会有那么瞬间，我突然感觉什么都不必再在乎，正在想的事情，也就那样说了出来。”

“你对自己约束太久了。”

“也许是吧。”阿图瓦雷尔依旧目视前方，“一旦不约束了，就显得失常。”

“既然说不约束，又为什么不肯像伯爵大人和埃马内兰一样，坦率地流露悲伤。”

被问到的人沉默了好一会儿，倏忽轻声说：“我没有那个资格。”

这个回答倒在斯特凡尼维安意料之外。

他以为儿时玩伴或是会倔强地表示“我不悲伤”，或是现实地说明“我得支撑家人，不能表现出悲伤”。向来都是自家父亲口中模范继承人的阿图瓦雷尔，向来确实表现出坚强和超凡能力的优秀青年，此刻却自轻自贱般地说“我没有资格”。

“这种事要什么资格。”金发青年不解，“你难过，你就表现出难过，精神反射到肉体上的事，哪来什么资格。”

“我拿什么身份去难过呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔的十指绞在一起：“父亲的悲恸，是丧子之痛；埃马内兰的难过，是失去哥哥。我和他算是什么？我从没——也许儿时有过，但现在也不再承认他是我的弟弟。朋友吗？远称不上吧。未来家主和家族骑士？哪有这样猜忌下属的上级。充其量——”

他闭上了眼睛，又睁开，“充其量是有血缘关系的人罢了。这份血缘也没导向什么好。他活着的时候，我疏远他、指责他冒进、说他夸大其词；现在他死了，我有什么资格为自己没有善待过的人难过？”

“你不是在谈资格。”斯特凡尼维安敏锐地觉察，“你是在后悔没有善待他。”

“是啊，但你我都清楚，后悔毫无用处。”

金发青年深吸了一口气。

“你安慰过我的话，我不会再倒回给你。那些道理你已经很明白。但另一些事，我必须得告诉你。”

他扳着童年玩伴的肩膀，强迫对方直起身转向自己：“你们怎么看彼此、有过什么摩擦和变化我不知道，但奥尔什方从来都认为你值得托付性命与忠诚。”

“感谢你的好意，斯特凡尼维安。”

阿图瓦雷尔礼貌又疏离地微笑，“可你不必凭空编造出他的想法来安慰我。亡者的心思，任谁也无法明了。”

金发青年几乎想打他：“对技术人员说‘凭空编造’简直就是侮辱！哈罗妮在上，这是他亲口跟我说过的！”

“那不可能。”

阿图瓦雷尔格开对方掐着自己肩膀的手，“母亲过世后，我和他再没有过什么交集，直到最近才重新说上话，而最近……我的表现，任谁看来也不值得追随。”

“不是最近，是五年前，泽梅尔要塞夺还作战。”

“夺还战怎么了？”

“他也在。”斯特凡尼维安咬着牙说，“他在艾因哈特家的队伍里，听从你的指挥参与了作战。”

黑发青年迷茫地看着儿时玩伴：“为什么？”

“为你这颗榆木脑袋！”

金发青年无名火起，真不管不顾地在对方头上打了一下，“你跟福尔唐伯爵大人执拗，那么多年不肯回来，伯爵大人就把奥尔什方悄悄塞进了我家派过去的骑兵火枪队。”

“为——”

“为了让他了解你，为了他心甘情愿地成为你的支援！”

斯特凡尼维安这次下了重手，狠狠地擂向邻家继承人的肩膀：“榆木脑袋——你们两个都是，你们一家都是！他不说，伯爵大人不说，你自己在那椎心泣血，也他妈不说！混账东西！”

他喘了一下，继续怒吼：“他跟我说有什么用！我跟你说又有什么用！一个个都一副隐忍的样子，有那份演绎客观无谓的功夫，就不能把真心直接对彼此摊开吗！现在晚了吧！”

两滴眼泪突然砸到地上，斯特凡尼维安用力把阿图瓦雷尔推开，抹了一把脸：“妈的，这狗屁中间人当得真是难受透了，现在我也得跟着你一起后悔，后悔没早告诉你他跟我说过什么。可这关我什么事？我怎么知道会有今天。伯爵大人为你们的未来做出安排时，怎么能想到会有今天！”

黑发青年注视着儿时玩伴礼节全无的破口大骂，不言不语。

夜风刺骨，两人却一动不动。

过了许久，阿图瓦雷尔才对逐渐冷静下来的斯特凡尼维安再度开口：“原来有过这样的事。”

“是，有过。”

“抱歉，让你承受本不该有的自责。”

金发青年嗤笑一声：“别抱歉，我是埃马内兰派来开解你的，反倒自顾自爆发了一通。之前你不是在战场上受了伤，我没把你再打坏吧。”

“伤已经好了。”

阿图瓦雷尔抬手指向前方：“那天我从这里一路上来，看到他往教皇厅去时，还没有完全好。现在已经痊愈了。”

“喔。”斯特凡尼维安没明白他的意思，应了一声，等他再说下去。

“但有些伤，永远也无法痊愈吧。那样的伤，又该拿它怎么办。”

“能怎么办，忍着。”

“永远都好不了，就永远忍下去。忍痛笑出来，忍痛活下去，是生者的奢侈，也是义务。”

同样失去了弟弟的长兄说。


	76. 意义/Meaning

失落了最高领袖和宿世仇敌的伊修加德，现在处于诡谲的平静之中。

教皇的离去被诸多民众目击，驻守云海的蔷薇骑兵团也回传了托尔丹七世座驾“天阳号”的行迹。剧变接二连三，看在不明真相的人们眼中，艾默里克被捕之后发生了军事冲突，其结果就是国君出逃、总骑士长把持事务，确实满是阴谋与政变的味道。

尤其总骑士长的背后有福尔唐家与艾因哈特家支撑，在泽梅尔和狄兰达尔看来就更似政敌不满七世在位造成的权利倾斜，拥簇了更合心意的新领袖。但同样也是出于如此的猜测，两家并没有直接在政坛上发难，反而机灵地顺应风向，欲与艾默里克搞好关系。

对利益集团来说，谁坐王座、谁戴法冠，其实都无所谓。重要的不是那个人，而是那个人能不能保证自己的地位。最高军事权利之外，艾默里克众所周知的秘密身世也给了狄兰达尔伯爵拉拢的自信：托尔丹七世出身于狄兰达尔旁系，他的私生子自然也与狄兰达尔是一脉血亲。

暗示一遍遍发出了，却都被圆滑地推了回来。艾默里克没有把话说死，也没有把话说全：不提供任何保证，也不熄灭任何希望。

模棱两可是政坛基础，泽梅尔与狄兰达尔再心知肚明不过，却也无法真撕破脸皮，逼出一个选择来。与棋盘上的战争相同，有一样的棋子，才能展开公平的博弈；但现下，福尔唐艾因哈特联盟棋子俱全，泽梅尔狄兰达尔却没有最为重要的“王”。

即便不顾后果地引发兵变，让艾默里克落马，推谁上去合适呢。

若是推泽梅尔狄兰达尔联盟中的人，兵变的意图便昭然若揭，稳不住民心；若是之外，兵变又没有任何意义。当今情况下，情愿也好，不情愿也罢，艾默里克都是最合适也最必要的领导者：血缘上，他是教皇的后代；影响力上，他仍握有神殿骑士团一半战力；团结力上，福尔唐和艾因哈特都表明了支持的态度。

迅速看清局势后，泽梅尔与狄兰达尔换了一种策略：推艾默里克为代理教皇。

福尔唐和艾因哈特没有提的事情，让他们先提出，是摆明了顺从，让从属贵族和下层平民们看到四大家族仍团结一心。总骑士长已经是事实上的最高元首，有没有代理教皇的名头都于行事无碍，但泽梅尔与狄兰达尔此番态度强硬，是一定要让艾默里克接受的意思。

“不为内政，也为外交。”狄兰达尔伯爵道，“伊修加德千年来由教皇引领，即便只为代理，也应该用这个名头来向外界证明国体安稳。”

“但国体……”

艾默里克犹豫一下，知道面前劝进的二人多少听到过建国神话为假、对龙圣战起因为人的“流言”，遂含糊过去，“伊修加德终归要产生变化，不该仍固守着过去的称谓和系统。”

“这就是说反了。”泽梅尔伯爵道，“您主动寻求的变化，是改革；由国民的不安所引发的变化，却是动荡。民众有诸多不愿见之事，动荡在第一位。”

他将双手撑上总骑士长的办公桌：“国君离去，他们为什么会不安？因为这是动荡的先兆，一国不能无君，且君也不能是随便什么人，他必须要合理、合法、合宗教的规制。您的身份，贴得上合理，却不合法、不合宗教，那么您想做出的改变也会因这两种不合而遭遇险阻。‘代理教皇’的名头，不是对您的束缚，而是让您向下面做出姿态，告诉他们您自己只是代劳，王座仍然空着，为将来那一位合理、合法、合宗教的人而空。”

观察着艾默里克犹豫的神色，泽梅尔伯爵又前倾了些，轻声说：“当然，您代行国君义务的期间，也正是让自己合法、合宗教的时机，不是么。”

“您的建议十分有道理。”总骑士长像是动心了，“请容我考虑考虑。”

当夜，艾默里克没有带副官，独自造访了福尔唐伯爵府邸。

如非必要，他并不愿总来叨扰沉浸在悲伤中的家族，但很可惜，现今竟全是必要。一人狭窄的视界无法看全整个国家，在剧变之中就更如是。

尤其，一意孤行的结果，他已亲身、亲眼见证。

奥尔什方的生命，是在他怀里消逝的。

天真的代价没有由天真的本人所支付，毫无计划的冒进导致志同道合之人的死亡。这样惨痛教训与深重罪孽，让他没有任何颜面面对当时在背后支援着他、赞许着他理念的福尔唐伯爵。报丧时、商量国家的运作时、吊唁仪式时，痛失血亲的老父亲一再出言安慰，称他是儿子相信并愿意为之战斗的希望，能够成功解救出国家的未来，儿子已经心满意足。

亲切的话语更让人难安。安慰与被安慰的立场调转之外，他心底深明一个道理：

一个人的心满意足，是所有爱他的人的心如刀割。

这样的悲剧，在将对龙战争美化成“圣战”的伊修加德上演了千年。被虚假的信念所驱使，多少妻子失去丈夫，多少孩子失去父亲，多少双亲失去儿子。战争像一座巨大的机器，吞噬了无数平民的血肉后，却将它转化成支撑贵族社会存续的能源。因与果荒谬地倒转了，贵族没有在战争中领导平民，贵族在利用战争消化名为“平民”的养料。

然而在他们想要冲破这不合理的因果时，竟也要用同样的方式献上祭品。

除此之外，别无他法。暴力所引发的，必须由暴力来终结。单独的个体可以明理，群体的狂热之中仍能理性思考者寥寥。一国之广、横贯千年的狂热，又需要多少热血与眼泪才能熄灭。

人是多么矛盾的存在。

在战争中，他们祈求着和平；和平后，又会用各种各样的方式挑起争端。由根本看来，战争和和平，竟也没有太大区别——驱使他们置身战或和的，都是“利益”。不是多数人的利益，而是少数人。极少数人。

对他们来说，除利益外的一切，包括人命，都无足重轻。

——“回答我，我的孩子。你该为我犯下的罪孽付出代价吗？你的子孙后代，又是否该为我的错误而搭上他们的一生？”

直面教皇时，托尔丹七世曾这样问自己的儿子。

——“罪人的后代，是否就该生生世世被视作罪人，承受无穷无尽的折磨？托尔丹王和十二骑士的背信弃义，是毫无疑问、不可原谅的滔天大罪。但是仅仅因为是罪人的子孙，伊修加德的人民就要永远地受苦吗？”

——“龙族寿命远比人类长久，被背叛的‘过去’对他们来说仍是‘现在’。时间已无法抹消他们的伤痛，我们要想守护后代，就必须拼上性命去战斗。可是，谁又愿意为并非自己造成的因果而拼上性命？”

——“所以就生生创造出与自己相关的因果？所以就用父辈的死亡来刷新后代的仇恨？所以就用虚假的理由让一代又一代的人奔赴战场？”

御驾之前，艾默里克忘我地愤怒了：“这不过是统治者的诡辩！以守护为大义名分，却在利用死亡！”

——“但无论贵族和平民，都因为共同的敌人而团结在一起。怀抱信念而死，他们死得光荣，死得心满意足。”

呵，心满意足。

府邸外的艾默里克望着石墙上随风而动的独角兽旌旗，在心底里对过去的父亲和自己摇头。

没有什么光荣或卑贱，死就是死，死是事实，没有性质。在对龙圣战中失去孩子，在意外、在病痛中失去孩子，前者不会因为那是荣誉的死而高兴，后者也不会因为那死与荣誉无关而漠然。统治者可以用大义、用理想、用仇恨来驱动战争，但他们永远无法控制人心底最真实的情感，那情感才是最终跨越利益的操纵，让战争平息、和平降临的关键：

谁也不想再失去自己深爱的人。

龙族不是、阶级也不是，情感才是托尔丹七世、历代教皇所惧怕的。统治者无法控制，就用人民敬畏、惧怕的神明来实施哄骗：你不该难过，你不必悲伤，心满意足的死亡，正是战神的赠予，正是他所求。

可孩子的心满意足和父亲的难过悲伤，并不矛盾；死亡也不是追求的目标，而是追求中的意外。

——“那么你准备怎么向人民解释？难道要告诉那些遗孤们，他们的亲人死得毫无意义？”

过去的艾默里克张口结舌，不知如何回答；现在的艾默里克上前一步，主动叩响了门扉。

父亲，那仍是诡辩。

谈死亡的意义，不正是在坦言这死亡已遭到了利用？

人会为他人而赴死，为信念而赴死，从来不会为了一个“意义”而赴死。意义仅仅是生者赋予亡者、最终用来慰藉自己的话语。正如骑士信条是美德，是约束，不是拿来利用、诱导死亡以达成目的的工具。人们说“他的死不会毫无意义”，是指自己将感怀他的付出，接过他的信念，继续前行；而不是为了让一个人的死毫无意义，而硬生生创造出让他的死符合某种意义的因果。

尤其这被创造出的意义，其实正是维护利益的伪装。

——“千年以来，历代教皇都知晓历史的真相，可他们都选择了维持现状，继续持续战争的局面。看来你还无法理解其中的原因……我的儿子，太令我失望了。”

父亲，您也同样令我失望。

亲子之间的交谈满是政坛的话术，对权力、对力量的觊觎全都隐藏在冠冕堂皇的大义之下，乍一看上去竟毫无破绽。用爱护民众的名义夺取民众的生命，最根本的目的不是终结战争，而是维护统治。为了这点，战神信仰是棋子、建国神话是棋子、连龙族漫长的生命与难以消解的仇恨都被利用得彻底。

千年来的托尔丹们，都与吞噬龙眼的托尔丹王一样，是被贪欲控制的罪人。

而现在，权力的闭环刚有破碎的先兆，立刻又有人赶上来，想要再造一个“理解其中原因的人”，用他来黏合行将破裂的旧系统。

我不是那个人，未来也绝不会有那个人。

御驾前没出口的辩驳、没能看清的真相，现在已全部明晰。

是奥尔什方的死，让那些被华彩言语所伪饰的“道理”全都显出了真实的丑陋。

那个人追求的不是死亡，而是新生；挂怀的不是自身，而是朋友；着眼的不是过去，而是未来。他不是被任何信条和约束所驱使，而是为自己守护他人的信念举起了鸢盾。

死亡本身不具备意义，行为才有。他的行为，才是我终于得以认清一切的关键。


	77. 代替/Stead

福尔唐伯爵府邸内，听完总骑士长对泽梅尔狄兰达尔联盟提议的陈述后，伯爵给出的意见却是：“接受。”

“接受下来，泽梅尔与狄兰达尔便可暂时安稳。这个名头所具有的意义，在他们眼中是这样，在您手中却不会如此。”伯爵沉稳地微笑，“意义都是人赋予的。相信您即便戴上代理教皇的冠冕，做出的决定也会和教皇陛下完全不同。”

“可是……”

“我懂您的忧虑。”伯爵颔首，“这样一来，外界对于政变的猜测似乎就更近事实。但是，您要知道，一个人不管怎么做一件事，总会有质疑的、反对的声音，甚至即便让一切过程都通透可视，想质疑、相反对的人仍能找到新的角度。既然已注定无法说服所有人，那就只照自己的认定行动好了。”

艾默里克张了张嘴，没有再多说什么。

外界对伯爵的丧子也有诸多阴谋论式的传言。发自内心的悲恸被引为假惺惺，奋不顾身的献身被称为垫脚石，这些恶意的揣测，为老父亲的伤痛又蒙上一层阴影。但他从未辩驳过。

如同当年执意接奥尔什方回家时，传言也说过伯爵是为一个好名声才承认私生子。用自己的观点去解读他人的行为，正是人间常态之一。理解得了的，自会理解；不愿理解的，费力去说服也是无用。

“只不过即使过了千年，权贵们的思想居然分毫未变。”伯爵微微摇头，“千年之前，先祖们让王座空悬，用等待王归来这一合理的理由从自家推选出易于控制的教皇；千年之后，稳住民心的策略竟也一样。”

“暂时不公布教皇已触及蛮神之力，以及伊修加德的真实历史，这样真的对么。”

艾默里克望向伯爵，“如此的做法，难道与父——与教皇选择隐瞒真相和继续推动战争不是一样。”

“公布仍有必要，但需要等一个恰当的时机。伊修加德民众信仰虔诚，政教双方的独一领袖选择悖教叛国，这样轰动的事实若不是大量具有公信力的人亲眼见证，教皇陛下的离开便不能说明什么。如果没有一个更具说服力的存在为其作保，事实也充其量是耸动民众的新闻，无人会相信。”

伯爵十指交叉，“您的急切我能够理解，但有时，等待也同样是策略的一环。”

自身的急切正是眼前人丧子的主因。艾默里克面露愧色，低下头：“伯爵大人……”

“您已经道歉过多次。”伯爵制止了他的话语，“并非我不愿再接受，只是这于我们双方，于奥尔什方都毫无益处。已发生的事，终归无法逆转。责备也好，原谅也罢，与其桎梏于无法改变的事，还是一起翻过那些，放眼未来吧。”

少倾，总骑士长起身告辞，阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰接替了父亲，将他送到了大门外。

二少爷搬过斯特凡尼维安这个救兵后，长兄果然恢复了正常，不再有莫名其妙的呓语。埃马内兰因此故态复萌，又对邻家继承人大哥大哥叫个没完，并盛赞他果然是伊修加德第一的天才机械师，不仅能医物，甚至还能医心。

斯特凡尼维安哼哼哈哈地将他从机工房请了出去，心底一点没有放松。

阿图瓦雷尔与其说是恢复常态，不如说是重新给自己戴上了更严苛的枷锁。

为了不让周围的人再担心，他小心地控制住了自己的情绪和行为。展现出的一面并非他的真情实感，却符合他人的期望。这点，不善洞悉人心的二少爷不再能够觉察，与阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方一起长大的斯特凡尼维安却感到似曾相识。

伯爵夫人患病后，继承人也是如此。

自虐般地坚持着“正确”，为安抚母亲的情绪，继续与已经产生隔阂的父亲演绎父慈子孝。直到夫人病逝后，才被无法改变的事实诱导出情感的爆发。

这类情况下，爆发反倒有益。深埋的自我得以释放，人便可以从那束缚中解脱出来，迈上新的道路。

但我做不到。

斯特凡尼维安想：我不是能将他从这个状态中拯救出来的人。

很可能，再没有人能做到。

施加上与能解除的都是同一人，而那个人已经永眠于地下。

送别总骑士长后，兄弟二人并行回到正厅。

他们的父亲正拄着手杖站在壁炉前出神，橙红的火光将本不太明显的年龄痕迹刻划得更深。骑士出身的伯爵，即便早已远离沙场，仍时时挺直着脊背，让人永远看到家主的坚定。但此刻，他罕有地微微佝偻，变得像一个孤独地蜷缩着的老人。

阿图瓦雷尔心中一痛，快步走上前去扶住他：“父亲，早些休息吧。”

伯爵摇头：“我在这里再待一会儿。”

这份托词他用过很多次。一会儿变成几小时，几小时延长到次日早上。经历了失去的人，总像是格外需要些温暖，却又惧怕着陪伴——两个孩子光是站在那里，就会让他想到“少了一个”。

然而独处也是猛毒。深夜一个人躺在偌大的床上，静静地盯着床顶幔帐时，孤独正达到顶峰。

妻子早已不在，妻子憎恶过的孩子也走了，铸造错误的人却要咀嚼着双份的罪恶，继续活着。

别无他法。

儿子能够奋不顾身地守护住变革的希望，是因为那是他从心所求，也因为他知道，会有人继承他未竟的愿望，继续为让他们的国家产生好的变化而努力。身为父亲，若不懂这份心意，一味沉浸于悲伤之中，便是真正的辜负了孩子的牺牲。但即便是伯爵，是家主，也有想逃避现实的时候。

“你们去睡吧。”福尔唐伯爵说，“明早总骑士长会给泽梅尔与狄兰达尔回复，那之后肯定还有很多事务需要用心。”

“那么您更该去歇息。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“艾默里克阁下和我们，都需要仰仗您。”

“是啊父亲，快睡吧。”埃马内兰也上前帮腔。

伯爵仍固执地没有移动：“一会儿就好，让我单独呆着吧。”

“但父——”

二少爷刚要再劝，他的长兄伸手制止了他未出口的话：“我们明白了。”

说罢，阿图瓦雷尔松手退开，向远远侍立着的总管菲尔米安点了点头，扯着弟弟离开了正厅。

“这样好吗？”埃马内兰问，回头看着渐渐合上的门扉之后父亲伶仃的身影。

“不好。”

“那我们——”

“不好，但也没有别的办法。”阿图瓦雷尔轻轻地说，“不是什么问题都能得到解决。这就是其中之一。”

“你去睡吧。”他很罕见地抚摸了弟弟的头顶，转身往偏厅的方向迈步。

“大哥也早点睡！”

埃马内兰在他身后喊，而后有些意外地摸摸自己的脑袋：“真是的，我又不是小孩了……”

穿过偏厅，阿图瓦雷尔推开了通往露台的门。

夜已深了。处在永恒寒冬的伊修加德，晚风刺骨，吹在脸上如针刺刀剜。继承人却仿佛感觉不到苦寒般站立在石砌围栏前、斯特凡尼维安同他谈话那时相同的位置。

年少时，他与奥尔什方约定清晨相见的地点，同样是这儿。

如果悲剧没有发生，两人相约饮酒的地方，也一定是这里——没有商定，却是确信：背离从这里开始，也该在这里结束。

但终归是再没有了结束的可能。

二十二年前，畏于母亲的严令，他没有出现在约定的地点。当时异母弟弟究竟等了多久，他无从得知。而这次，等待的人换成他，时长也清晰得残酷：

永远。

永远也等不来。

都说他们相像——埃马内兰说过长得像，冒险者说过性格像——而论及爽约不至，确是一模一样。

但以这种方式，未免太狡猾；断在这里，也未免太残忍。

只差一步，只晚一天，改变的可能却就此彻底消失。

他们向彼此寻求一个和解。双方的事，少了其一，又如何能达成。

——“伯爵大人为你们的未来做出安排时，怎么能想到会有今天！”

为未来而做出的安排，那未来若消失，安排自然也不再作数。未竟的，永远停滞；未发生的，永无可能。

不是兄弟，不是朋友，不是骑士和家主。

到死，他都不会再得到一个缅怀的资格。

既然做什么都没有用了，又该怎么继续走下去。

建国神话是假的，战争的理由是假的，曾经引以为傲的一切，都是假的。建国骑士的后代，高贵的血脉，生而引领人民的地位，已全被颠覆。荣光的背面，却是罪孽的烙印——贵族，竟都是罪人的子孙。

历史的真相还没有公布下去，但正如无法将风暴锁闭在匣中，已经铸下的因果，终会席卷整个国家、所有阶级。

到时，又将如何？

一个连自己的位置、自己的骄傲都已无法坚守的人，该怎么在动荡的洪流之中牢牢挺立，又该怎么扶持整个家族？

阿图瓦雷尔伸出双手，按在石栏上。

他也想逃，但不可以。责任和义务，不能因内心的动摇而被轻易放弃。尤其——尤其在看过父亲每晚在壁炉前孤独的身影，便更无法。政体也许会动摇，地位也许将不再，父子的身份却永远不会改变。最悲伤的时刻里，他得支撑他的父亲和弟弟，让他们知道“还有我在”。

已不清楚自己该做什么、该怎么做，那就先抓住不会变的东西，先做好一个儿子和哥哥该做的事。

此前所有的遗憾，绝不可以再重演；而那个人身后未竟的一切，由自己来替他完成。


	78. 曲折/Complication

代理教皇的提议得到通过，先前保持低调的泽梅尔与狄兰达尔联盟在政事上的态度也随之再度强硬。

家族的稳固让族人也重回趾高气昂。当斯特凡尼维安又听到熟悉的“哦吼吼吼”笑声时，心中无奈地蹦出两个字：“果然。”

“果然。”来者像是读到了金发青年脑中所想，“所谓真相，都是由胜利者创造的。”

“胜利者？该说是掌权者吧。但地位改变不了真相，你的那些小动作，终有大白于天下的时候。”

“败犬也就逞逞口舌之快了。”对方摊摊手，“地位改变不了真相？相信你也听说了皇都最近传得沸沸扬扬的流言了吧。那可正是地位改变真相的实例。”

“只是掩盖。”斯特凡尼维安盯着他，“而掩盖总有被除去的一天，即便过了千年也一样。”

“随你怎么说。然而现状却是，艾默里克阁下接受了代理教皇的冠冕，伊修加德一切规则仍照旧制。你若想寄推广机工术的希望于新君上马，大可收了这个美梦。”

“哈，要是艾默里克因为我家和福尔唐家是盟友关系而着意照顾，我倒还真看不起他。”金发青年昂着头，“说事吧。提达尔格兰什大人过来，总不会是要跟我废话政体。”

“怕你不开窍，我才特意提点几句。看来顽石永远都是顽石。”泽梅尔骑兵团团长玩笑地行了一礼，“如我所说，一切仍照旧制，那么机工房要想证明自己没有参与此前异端者引发的基础层骚乱，艾因哈特家没有密谋造反，就还得靠战功表示自己的忠诚啊。”

“欲加之罪，何患无辞。直说你想让我做什么。”

“很简单，只需要在教皇厅的祭司面前击败近期反复袭击运输队的大型龙族即可。”

“喔，可是连骑士大人都应对不过来的强敌？”

“骑兵团当然应对得来，只不过某家落魄贵族亟需这个表忠心的机会，我便为你运作了一下，将这个好事交给了艾因哈特呀。”

“好事，哈哈。”斯特凡尼维安双手抱臂，“没有公平的调查，仅靠家族的话语权就能把骚乱嫌疑安在机工房上，还真是好方便的好事。”

“这就是现实，亲爱的斯特凡尼维安。”提达尔格兰什笑着说，“人会变，事不会变，人如何做事更不会变。艾默里克阁下思想如何开明，他也只是一个人，无法面面俱到，更无法压制住泽梅尔狄兰达尔两大家族。神殿骑士团既已不为你们立案，要想证明自己的清白，还是得按我的提议来接受审查啊。”

机工房涉嫌谋反的原委，还要从斯特凡尼维安此前聘请到合心意的火枪教官说起。

教官是奥瓦埃尔寻到，由斯特凡尼维安面试后留在机工房训练招募到的平民。但一段时日后，教官却突然留书出走。发展势头眼看渐好的机工房无法承担这样的损失，金发青年和在机工房学习的艾因哈特家女仆乔伊主动出击，历经千辛万苦才将其寻回。而后听教官本人说是有人支付了佣金，请他离开机工房。

几乎不用猜测，斯特凡尼维安知道一定是常年热衷于骚扰他的提达尔格兰什做的手脚。

然而一则没有确凿证据，二则阿德内尔占星台发布了龙族再度来袭的预警。国难当头，从良心讲实在没法在这个时点控告肩负保卫任务的骑士团团长。可惜对方不仅毫不领情，还将金发青年的隐忍当做自己的胜利，愈发得寸进尺。不仅在艾因哈特家为迎战宿敌黄龙斯瓦拉时派人蓄意袭击机工士、意图纵火，又再度拿教官的身份做文章，称机工房是窝藏罪人的老巢，该被暴力踏平。

原来教官的受聘也是被人操纵的一环：他曾是威名远扬的骑士团长，也曾是恶名昭著的海上盗贼。人生的前后两段被分情况地掩盖起来，求贤若渴的斯特凡尼维安看到的是前者，对机工房与平民手握武装感到不满的看到的则是后者。要煽动仇恨、散播不安，自然要利用的也是后者。

始作俑者仍不难猜。家族当权又有足够的政治敏锐畏惧平民夺权，同时还精通“掩盖”之策的，不是提达尔格兰什又是谁。

高明的政客不曾编造谎言，而是只给他人看到部分真相。至于他人如何联想、如何反应，牵连不到政客身上：他没有撒谎，也没有扭曲事实，干干净净地让政敌气个半死。

瓦解平民握权的可能，要从不给他们武器起，也要从舆论上着手。“沾染机工房等于与罪犯有瓜葛”，只要这个说法散播出去，成效可谓双重：平民们宁可贫也不愿身世不清白，不会再想与火枪扯上关系；教官的身份敏感也是事实，负责人要想机工房能持续下去，必须壮士断腕，割舍掉人才以求自保。

没待斯特凡尼维安有所反应，博朗杜安却先坐不住了。

身在政坛多年，这些手段他都明了。平心而论，机工房给他带来的麻烦可远大于收益：不仅勾住了长子的一腔热情，还屡屡涉及最敏感的权力问题。但他自己几次三番想让长子回归传统路线是一回事，他人用手段用舆论来迫使长子如此，又是另一回事。

前者是家事，后者是多管闲事。

艾因哈特家近年来没落，伯爵常需在外低头，连对身份比自己低的提达尔格兰什也不得不巴结。做是一码，心中有没有感到憋屈却是另说——哪个当权者愿意被巧妙陷害，哪个父亲又愿意听别人说自己孩子的不是。

我怎么说我儿子都行，别人说我儿子怎么都不行。

受胸中一股气的驱使，在看到斯特凡尼维安带领的机工士成功击退进犯天火要塞群的黄龙斯瓦拉后，博朗杜安立刻让儿子全权负责机工房，并要求他“一定要在模拟战中给泽梅尔家好看”。

机工术的可能性，金发青年早有预见，只是没有想到一直那么固执地反对的父亲会被实战战绩说服之外，更讶异于对方那股小孩子般的不忿。

政坛受制，父亲也一定早就看泽梅尔家不爽——斯特凡尼维安在心底里暗笑——所以也想找机会报仇雪恨呢。

解决内部矛盾的最快途径果然是让二者有一个共同的敌人。

这一理论落在国上，便有了伊修加德无论平民还是贵族都同仇敌忾，迎战龙族；落在家上，则是提达尔格兰什的挑唆让艾因哈特父子处在了统一战线。

可惜这个外部矛盾还是太过聪明强大又不择手段——作为友军共同迎敌时，后者可算得上褒义；而作为对立方显然就不是了。教皇厅主持的四大家族模拟战前夕，先是有人蓄意破坏了机工士们的武器，意图确保艾因哈特的败局；在机工士们艰难地获胜后，又绑架了乔伊的父亲，为乔伊安排了婚约，逼迫机工士的主力离开工房。

虽然在机工士伙伴们的协作下，乔伊父亲终于得救，乔伊也重回机工房，斯特凡尼维安救人时放的一枪却成为了密谋叛乱的引子。加之正赶上邪龙陨落、底层民众将异端者放进皇都纵火骚乱的时期，此前龙族进犯时金发青年曾给工人武器的事情也被一并结合起来，眼看要坐实罪名。

教皇的突然离去却给了机工房暂缓之机，政权的动荡却也更让提达尔格兰什警惕平民手中的武器。借由平民伙伴的帮助，斯特凡尼维安掌握了泽梅尔家胁迫平民的证据，上报给了神殿骑士团。

一旦起诉的人名誉不佳，罪名自然也不会被人当真处理。然而运气似乎更眷顾提达尔格兰什，泽梅尔与狄兰达尔联盟再度稳住了阵脚，人数减半的神殿骑士团也无暇顾及大贵族间的龃龉。教皇厅对机工房的监视依旧，骑兵团长的恶行却没有立案，这便有了提达尔格兰什先前的“所谓真相，都是由胜利者创造的。”

“而他提出的审查，就是让机工士们去西部高地剿灭大型龙族‘维里赛冷’。”

提达尔格兰什走后，斯特凡尼维安面色沉郁地对一众机工士伙伴们说：“我得诚实地告诉你们，维里赛冷是龙骑士团都为止束手无策的大家伙。审查的地点又是泽梅尔与狄兰达尔的领地，谁知道背后还能有什么手脚。”

平民机工士塞莱斯特却显得比上司更有自信：“龙骑士们束手无策，正说明对付它，近身作战远没有远程攻击有利。工房长，打起精神来，这正是在教皇厅面前展示机工士战力的好机会。”

听到曾属于艾因哈特伯爵的称谓，斯特凡尼维安微微苦笑：“你不这么叫，我都忘了父亲升了我的职。也是，模拟战终归是人与人之间的竞技，对龙才是真正的实战。但……唉，我说出去，恐怕回头又要被父亲追着责骂。当年他也是位名骑士，竞技场上获胜无数；可看到邪龙袭击芬戴尔村时，却吓得根本无法走上前线。”

“伯爵大人是伯爵大人，小安是小安。”塞莱斯特说，“而且工房长，你要是想暗示艾因哈特血脉中有懦弱的一面，可就是对自己和自己的兄弟姐妹太没自信了。”

“确实。”金发青年这回笑得真诚，“弟弟妹妹都在前线，我这个大哥也不能输给他们。”

“就是这个精神！”另一位平民机工士佩尔德兰鼓掌道，“放心吧，小安。我们不会给你、给伯爵大人丢脸的。”

“谢谢，我相信大家的力量。”

新晋工房长点头，“这段日子以来，提达尔格兰什在背后搞了太多麻烦，差点叫他折腾得连本心都忘记了。我们拿起枪的目的不是为了向谁证明什么，而是为了守卫皇都、抵御龙族啊。现在却反过来，为了证明火枪的威力而在他人有心的安排下与龙族对抗。但这将是我们面对的最后一次不合理。”

斯特凡尼维安伸出右手，握成拳：“打败维里赛冷！让所有人都看到机工士真正的实力和可能吧！”


	79. 转机/Turnaround

战前，天钢机工房召开了一场宴席。

新晋工房长没有忘记邀请一直别扭地支持着他的父亲，伯爵却拒绝了出席。

“我要是去了，他的那些平民伙伴一定会不自在。这场战斗至关重要，还是让他们好好放松一下吧。”博朗杜安对传信的人说完，拍了拍手，召集出端着各色饮食酒水的仆人们：“这是我的一点心意。我那个儿子聪明是聪明，但在人事上却粗浅，筹措宴会这类他做不来，可不要在伙伴面前丢了脸面才好。唉，估计他会说，‘伙伴之间才不在乎这些细枝末节’，但还是麻烦您将他们领去机工房吧。”

盛宴开始，传话人将伯爵的口信告知新晋工房长后，青年举着盛满葡萄酒的杯子，将表情挡在了容器后。

“大少爷，”乔伊叫他，“您也快吃点吧，不然都要让大家抢光啦！”

“你们吃，我去外面透透气。”工房长挥手。

二楼的门外，斯特凡尼维安望着明亮的天光，长长地出了一口气。

终于走到这一步了。

前面的种种艰辛，即将迎来一个结局。是机工士的武力被教皇厅赏识并认可，还是平民持枪的威胁被教皇厅认识并严禁，似乎并不在他们的讨伐结果，而在于提达尔格兰什和祭司的观点。

两种性质，都是机工士的真实，不可只取其一、否定其一。然而武器、抑或说技术本身，并没有好坏之分，只在于运用的人将它用在何处。拿去指向龙，即是好；拿来指向人，却是坏。

但若对龙圣战的真相确如流言所说，指向龙却成了坏，指向人反倒成了好。

身后的伙伴们，不知是否听说了流言，又不知是否在听说流言后，仍选择相信自己这个贵族。若真为谋反夺权计，那么自己手中的技术和这股武装力量，确实值得忌惮。如果提达尔格兰什和祭司为此在西部高地设下什么陷阱，想将整个机工房一举铲除……不是没有可能。

他是很卑鄙，但会不会卑鄙到这个程度……

细想骑兵团长此前的所作所为，虽然各个性质恶劣，但并没有搞出人命。或许是对机工房的忌惮并不足以让他冒那么巨大的风险，但机工士们若真的成功击退龙骑士团都束手无测的维里赛冷，他的观念也一定会随之变化。

那个人的所求到底是什么呢？

稳固权力，说得通，又不全面。泽梅尔何必使用这么曲折的计策，往日格里诺·德·泽梅尔失手杀人，全都可以靠泽梅尔伯爵用钱铺平。资本的力量只手遮天，若一定要颠覆机工房，一开始就披露出教官的身份就行了。

但他在每一步都留了余地，固然是让人心不甘情不愿的余地，却足以转圜。而每一道余地提供的生机，又都指向了他自己。

不会是故意等我去求他吧。

新晋工房长在寒风中哆嗦了一下：要真是如此，也太、太幼稚了。

然而想想对方坚持十数年的“爱好”，似乎也极有可能。人会受各种各样的驱使而做出决定，也会有各自不同的执念，如果他的执念只是让工房长低头而不是彻底摧毁机工房和机工技术，那么此前的余地和没有人命官司倒都解释得通。

但愿是这样吧。虽然很烦人，但有退路、能保证机工士们的生命安全却比什么都强。

为人的根本，绝对不能忘却。研发出机工技术，不是为权力倾轧加码，而是为保护国家和人民。这一点，希望对方也能够明白过来。

是非成败，在此一举。

金发青年举高了酒杯，将佳酿洒在地上。

“克罗德班，好好看着我们的战斗吧。”

“下面由我宣布本次作战的计划——全力以赴应战，以上！势必击杀维里赛冷，并且全员生还！”

西部高地，斯特凡尼维安举起爱用的扳手，下达了指令。机工士们齐齐为武具上了膛，冲向被诱饵引到战局中的维里赛冷的眷属。飞龙们速度极快，战士们小心地与它拉开距离，用火枪不断瞄准巨龙的要害进行射击。

远距离的攻击果然有效，受伤的龙族长嚎一声，欲冲向最近的一名机工士，横里却遭了乔伊一枪。往日唯唯诺诺的女仆在拿起兵器后性情突变，全力引导着战局。然而眷属们铺天盖地，战况没有明朗多久，人类反被压制。

“提达尔格兰什这个混蛋，是不是把诱饵放得太多了啊。”工房长抽空抱怨。

“而且最关键的维里赛冷还没出现。”塞莱斯特远远地回他，“不是说占星台预测到了它的动向吗。”

“也许占星台出错了。”不甚了解伊修加德的教官说道。

斯特凡尼维安摇头：“不会，占星台的预测是千年来我们能与龙族对抗的关键。上级龙族都很聪明，也许它正伺机而动——”

像是回应这份猜测，惨叫突然从高处传来，紧接着两个身影跌落，正是先前在安全地点观看机工士动向的泽梅尔骑兵团团长和教皇厅祭司。

“说什么来什么！”斯特凡尼维安快步跑过去，“提达尔格兰什，快呼叫援军！”

受了伤的骑兵团长狼狈地跪在地上：“没有援军。”

“什么！？你这混蛋，还真打算让龙族把机工士吞噬殆尽吗！”

“就算那是我的意图，我也不会把我自己和祭司大人也置于险境。”以往趾高气昂的骑士团长额间冒出冷汗，“该死，维里赛冷反利用了我们设下了圈套，往日它的眷属绝不会有这么多！”

“辩解我之后再听。先把剑拿起来吧骑士大人！”工房长喊道。

“剑不在手里。”提达尔格兰什艰难地说，“刚刚维里赛冷掠过时落在了悬崖上面。”

“你这——陷害机工房时能力那么强，办起正事来却是废物！”斯特凡尼维安气得跺脚：“机工士们，保护提达尔格兰什二人！”

“这种场合，难道不是你报一箭之仇的好机会。为什么反倒要来保护我。”

“哈，你以为我是什么圣人才这么做？混蛋，现在我们都是命运共同体，我保护你，你也得帮我。”工房长没有回头：“维里赛冷的弱点，你总该知道吧！万一情势不对的脱身路线，你和祭司大人也应该有准备吧！”

“你确实聪明。”提达尔格兰什勉强站起来，“飞龙的弱点在翅膀关节和眼睛，不过我怀疑你的机工士们有没有瞄准的能力。”

斯特凡尼维安喊：“乔伊！”

火枪应声而响，维里赛冷好似在空中趔趄了一下，一翼的关节像是被击穿了。

“你的废话太多了！”乔伊头也不回地给枪上膛，“再不闭嘴我就射爆你的舌头！”

“提达尔格兰什，退路！”

“在反方向——”

“眷属们又来了！”塞莱斯特的声音正从反方向传来。

“塞莱斯特，你们对付眷属！教官、乔伊，我们来和维里赛冷玩玩！”

“眷属数量太多，集中攻击维里赛冷！”提达尔格兰什突然喊道，“头目一旦倒下，眷属们也会四散，速战速决！”

“居然还有脸颐指气使地下命令！”

工房长喊了一句，却从善如流地改变了策略：“塞莱斯特，换位！你去保护骑兵团长和祭司大人，其他人，集中攻击维里赛冷！”

只用了十几分钟，战斗便结束了。

大型飞龙伏诛，机工士们也全员安好。斯特凡尼维安长出了一口气，知道有如此漂亮的战果，提达尔格兰什的指挥功不可没。

只是这一认知非但不让人欣慰，反倒更让人心赌：一想到那些可贵的智慧全用来和自己作对，工房长不由在心底大叹一声暴殄天物。

审查的目标已经达成，但愿他不要再出别的绊子。

然而情况却远比斯特凡尼维安预想得要好：救命的大恩之下，祭司和骑兵团长都没有去思考平民手握武装的问题，反而盛赞机工士对龙时的灵活机动，谋逆指控也因此被一并撤销。

工房长有些没反应过来：“咦，真的？”

“你把我当成什么忘恩负义的混账了。”提达尔格兰什愤愤。

“你之前做的事难道不混账吗。”斯特凡尼维安掏出扳手，做出准备投掷的样子：“这次也是，居然连援军都没有准备。若不是我们的机工士确实技艺出众，连你都没法全身而退。”

“维里赛冷和它的飞龙眷属行动灵活，骑士和龙骑士难以应对，机工士反倒刚好克制这点。”

“你知道就好——”

斯特凡尼维安愣了一下：“等等，你不是不信任机工士吗？”

“我不信任持枪的人，不代表我看不到机工兵器的可能。”

“所以——难道，你知道维里赛冷的弱点才让机工士来接受审查？才给机工房安上谋反的罪名、不得不接受审查？”

“是啊。”

提达尔格兰什毫无愧色地承认，“我得创造一个机工士不得不出手的条件。”

斯特凡尼维安握紧了扳手，几步走过去，一扳子捶在了骑兵团长的脑袋上。

“你肩膀上这个东西是长着好看的？！”

提达尔格兰什本就受了伤，再挨了这一下子，立刻在地上长跪不起。机工房的伙伴们怕工房长行凶，再把到手的无罪给行没了，纷纷上前拉扯。然而拉得住人，拉不住嘴，斯特凡尼维安滔滔地大骂：“王八蛋！你想要机工士协助，你不会好好地说吗！”

“我好好地说了啊！”骑兵团长捂着脑袋，摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我给艾因哈特家递了援军申请，伯爵可没回应！”

“那时斯瓦拉要攻击我弟弟驻守的天火要塞群，我们全去支援，你不是后来也跑过来嘲讽吗！”

“我是来看机工士的战斗状况的！”

“放屁！你说我们在放烟花玩！我父亲和乔伊可都听得清清楚楚的！再说你要是真想让机工士来支援，为什么要在模拟战前毁掉我们的武器？不就是想让艾因哈特输掉，不得不对你泽梅尔低头吗！”

“没错！骑士们在近身作战时有利，可机工士根本不给人近身的机会！那我们怎么赢！”

“为了赢模拟战，就把我们的武器毁了？你的骑士信条都信到陆行鸟肚子里去了吗！”

“战场之上哪有卑鄙高尚，为了赢当然要把一切手段都用上！这还是夺还要塞时阿图瓦雷尔说的！”

“哈罗妮在上，模拟战是公平竞技！”

“竞技正是为了实战！”

“为了实战的话你就该研究怎么让骑士去近机工士的身，而不是毁我们的武器。战场上真有这么不设防容你随便动辎重的敌方吗！”

“难道那对你不是个好的教训？有备方能无患，被友军毁掉武器总比真在战场上被敌人毁掉要好吧！”

“你还毁出功劳来了？！”斯特凡尼维安的一条手臂挣开了束缚，向着提达尔格兰什挥舞：“那绑架乔伊父亲、给她安排婚约又算什么！你可别说是关心我家女仆终身大事，当心我把手里的家伙飞过去！”

提达尔格兰什梗着脖子继续嘴硬：“但看管乔伊父亲的那个人不是也被你吸纳进了机工房，这是为你提供了战力。”

“然后你又把他绑走，让他做了伪证，逼迫我们不得不接受审查，替你收拾维里赛冷。”斯特凡尼维安又挣出一条胳膊，“你这张嘴真是能把黑的说成白的！每天总有闲心过来机工房挑衅，就不会好好地说一声‘请帮帮我’吗！”

“我怎么好意思说。”


	80. 可能/Possibility

骑兵团长的声音突然放轻：“否定火枪、否定你那么多年，让我怎么好意思说自己看到了机工的可能性。”

“那你就好意思陷害我们？！女神在上，你的脑子到底是怎么长的！”

“我也要问你的脑子是怎么长的！我和祭司大人深陷险境是我安排不周，你没有来救援的责任！”

“你在战场上看到战友有危险还先想想是谁的责任？不是你的就看着他死吗！”

“怎么可能！……你说战友……”

“好了，放开我吧，我保证不打他了。”斯特凡尼维安停下挣扎，等身上的七八只手臂收回后，转向提达尔格兰什：“团长大人，拜托你以后看清敌我。审查是你这混蛋安排的不假，我们的敌人可不是你。”

“可是我对机工房做了很多——”

“是啊，你真是个顶烦人的阻碍，但再碍眼，我们也不会坐视一个人在自己眼前丢掉性命。不是我们要当圣人或怎样，不过是做人的根本。‘手握武装就可以随意戕害意见不合者’，这是你的阴谋论，不是我们的信条。”

“那拿起枪又是为什么呢。”

“为什么，为守护人民啊。”斯特凡尼维安拿扳手捶着肩膀，“机工士是讨伐龙族之枪、守护皇都之盾，只要是皇都的人民，我们都会平等地守护。别以为我们不拿剑盾就做不到这点，刚才发生了什么你可都看到了。”

“这倒是颇具骑士精神。”

“哈，既然是‘精神’，就不必拘泥于长枪长剑。能以最小的牺牲达到最大的目的才是理想，不能……不可以用死亡去证道。”

提达尔格兰什深刻地看了工房长一眼：“你的信念，我理解了。我保证今后不会再是机工房的阻碍，相反地，或许我们可以思考一下合作的可能。”

“那当然好。不如说，早就该这么干了。不过，没有今天这一出，你仍旧不信持枪的人，是不是。”

骑兵团长没有接他的话：“剩下的，我们回皇都再议。祭司大人，请。”

针对机工房的指控如约被撤除，泽梅尔骑兵团团长也带来了合作的方案。

“让泽梅尔的族人也来学习机工术。”斯特凡尼维安看了提达尔格兰什递过来的几页纸，“你们对技术还真是热衷。驻城术也好机工术也罢，统统都想据为己有。”

“你想垄断机工术吗。”

“枪械和机工兵器的技术可以垄断，机工术不能。这个东西的特点就是没有门槛。”工房长毫不介怀地递给骑兵团长一把火枪，“瞄准之后扣下扳机，小孩子都能做到。”

“所以更需要严格管理、限制流通。”提达尔格兰什颠着手里的武具，神情不复以往的戏谑，“尤其是现在这个时期。”

斯特凡尼维安看来他一眼：“怎么，又要提那个流言了。”

“我们到安静的地方说。”

“工房可没有安静的地方。”工房长摊手，眼见对方依旧严肃，便让了一步，“到外面去吧。”

二楼的门外，提达尔格兰什劈头盖脸地问：“斯特凡尼维安，你站在哪一方。”

“什么哪一方？”

“贵族，还是平民，你得选出一个阵营。”

“又来了。我要是选择当一个普通贵族，你也不会十几年都来骚扰我。”

“不是那个意思。”骑兵团长摇头，“你现在所做的，和以后将要面对的，终归不同。现在，阶级尚只是阶级；往后，阶级也许就是划分阵营的标准。到那时，出身贵族却和平民混迹在一处的你，又要怎么选择。”

斯特凡尼维安看过去：“你听说什么了？”

“不用听说，光想就知道。”提达尔格兰什靠在墙上，“教皇陛下为什么会离开皇都，至今没有一个确切的答案。但听说教皇厅生事前，有人目睹到平民组成的武装力量，这股力量却在教皇陛下离开后立刻销声匿迹。他们不可能凭空消失，一定是在等待活动的时机。”

反抗组织头领的武器正是斯特凡尼维安提供的。工房长后背上出了冷汗，还要做茫然状：“是么。”

“斯特凡尼维安，伊修加德的情况是特殊中的特殊。”骑兵团长肃然道，“但邪龙已伏诛，眷属也会逐渐被消灭，到时就会发生战争中最普遍的状况。”

“什么状况？”

“人杀人。”

工房长被对方冷彻的语气震得微抖了一下，提达尔格兰什径自说下去：“之前你问过我是不是还不信持枪的人，现在我诚实地告诉你，如果是随便哪个平民，我仍旧不信。但因为统帅他们的是你，我便信了。信的不是你的管理能力，而是出身。”

“因为我是贵族。”

“因为你是贵族。贵族引领平民，这还在规则之内。你得看清，一旦机工房不是艾因哈特家在操持，它一秒钟都不会多在伊修加德存在。”

“……毕竟是军工。”

“没错。教皇厅那帮祭司也当你们是放烟花，不是因为他们愚蠢到看不见机工兵器的威胁，而是——”

“他们相信既得权力者不会做出损害自己利益的事。”斯特凡尼维安说。

“你都明白，那就好办了。”

“泽梅尔族人是你安排进来监视平民的？”

提达尔格兰什没想到他会问得这么直接：“呃，学习技术才是主要。”

“学会了，好在必要时有可以和平民武装抗衡的力量。”

工房长蹲下去，双手插进头发里：“唉，技术又有什么错，竟也成了争权夺利的目标！”

“如果平民不妄动贵族手中的权力，我们都相安无事。”

“妄动？那权力也有可能是他们应得的。”

“如果他们要用暴力来取回应得的权力，你也认为应该吗。”

“这……”

“如果那暴力牵连到你的家人呢？你还能说‘只要是皇都的人民，我们都要平等的守护’吗。”

“……”

“你的信条有一个大前提，即是贵族平民同仇敌忾。如果有一天两个阶级刀剑相向，你的平等守护又该对谁。”

“所以你让我选出一个阵营，哈，倒是贴心。”斯特凡尼维安仰头看过去，“我要是说选择平民，你是不是准备现在就杀了我。”

“我不会。”骑兵团长倒是否定得极快，“你救过我的命。”

“如果你放过我，而后拿着我做出的火枪的人伤害了你的族人，你会后悔吗。”

“……会。”

“那你还是现在动手吧。”

“所以你该明白了，斯特凡尼维安，我一直在说‘不能和平民走得太近’的原因。”

骑兵团长近前了一步，“到需要像这样抉择时，怎样都是诛心。你不能背叛自己的出身和家人，也不想对伙伴举枪，你要怎么办。”

“怎么办？为什么一定要走择其一的路，为什么不能想办法避免争端？”

“那也要能做到。可一旦流言为真，一旦平民举起了反旗，贵族不可能任人屠戮，一定会反击。我们已经没有共同的敌人了！”

“没有共同的敌人，就把枪口转向彼此。哈哈，哈哈哈，武器做出来，就一定要用吗。”

“不为使用，又为何要做出来呢。”提达尔格兰什冰冷地说，“别天真了。你的理想再美好，信念再坚定，也不要忽略掉这样一个事实：战争才是推动你开发机工技术的根本。”

“不是。”

“你做的东西是武器，做出来的目的就是取走生命，不是龙的，就是人的。”

“不是！”

“那是为什么，还能是为什么。”

“为了保护战士，为了减少牺牲”

“可当枪口被战士们指向彼此时，这两样全都是笑谈。”

“你不能，”斯特凡尼维安站起来，“你不能因为人的选择而指责武器和技术。”

“是，不能，所以我在对你施压，让你不要放松下来，赶快弄出些对策。你的初衷再好，人的争端也会让它变得不堪。那个初衷，我想你绝对不希望看到它最终变为众矢之的，对不对。”

工房长死死地盯着他：“我从没对任何人说过。”

“不用说，想也想得到。”提达尔格兰什把枪还给斯特凡尼维安，开了门走进去，身后轻轻落下一句：

“作为骑士，作为指挥官，作为一个人，我也很尊敬克罗德班。”

晚餐过后，艾因哈特伯爵很意外地在偏厅看见了长子的身影。

“哈罗妮在上，我还以为你已经忘了自己还有家呢。”博朗杜安在后面笑他，“前几日吃住睡都在工房，今天怎么想起回来了？”

继承人没有回话。做父亲的轻快地走过去：“既然回家了，就好好休息一下，放松放松。机工士得到认可，艾因哈特家没了谋反嫌疑，又和泽梅尔家开始合作，都是大好事。对了，我们再来开个宴会好了——啊，也不好，现在这个时机，盟友家的事……要不我们悄悄地——”

“父亲，我们喝点酒吧。”斯特凡尼维安突然说道。

长子不爱杯中物，这点博朗杜安再清楚不过。目光触及孩子的神色，他心下了然，拍手招仆人拿酒，而后在沙发上坐下：“你有话要说。”

继承人轻轻点头：“机工士终于得到认可，可又好像什么问题都没解决。外面的流言……父亲您在政坛，该是比我清楚。早前提达尔格兰什过来说了很多，关于历史真相、阶级对立之类……我很、我不明白……”

仆人进来送酒，博朗杜安拿起一杯：“我猜猜看，他说的大概和邪龙要进犯皇都、你想把火枪分给平民时我说的话差不多吧。”

“正是。”

“那时如此，现在的情况就更是了。团长阁下的担忧没有错。”伯爵啜一口酒，“皇都目前的稳固实在很勉强，表面的平常外，各家族、包括教皇厅，都在做着第二手准备。”

“您指……”斯特凡尼维安艰难地小声说，“内战……？”

伯爵叹气：“是啊。不是家族间夺权打起来，就是平民和贵族打起来。泽梅尔和狄兰达尔现在被艾默里克阁下稳住了，平民那边却不好说。矛盾是早就种下的，近期的流言不过是更给了他们合理的理由来举起反旗，现在只差一个小小的火星——提达尔格兰什怕那火星出自你，是吧。和长枪长剑比起来，火枪太容易用了。”

“可是、可是有能保护战士们的技术，一定要将它们应用到战场。”

“我赞同。但国情的特殊，也不能和技术分割开考虑。孩子，以前骑兵们觉得使用火枪卑鄙，也是因为我们生长在这样的舆论环境中。抑或说，”伯爵压低了声音，“为了让‘死很光荣’这个概念深入人心，他们——我们必须让死亡具有震撼人心的力量。奋不顾身地冲上前去，和远远地开枪，哪个更符合条件，你也清楚。”

“那正是最不合理的一面！”斯特凡尼维安近前一步，“没有什么比生命更重要！”

伯爵摊手，自嘲地笑笑：“我是见到邪龙就从前线逃回来的人，我比你明白。但你也看到了明白的结果，艾因哈特家失去影响力，就是从我这里而起。或者说，谁不明白生命宝贵的道理？但带头的人却被嘲为懦夫，革新战斗方式的人被称为卑鄙，坚持迂腐的反倒是圣人标杆。我们这对父子，也算把世间荒唐都看尽了。”

“因为可笑的‘颜面’、‘传统’、‘阶级’，我们失去了多少父亲、丈夫和儿子……”

“然而谁也不知道该从何改起，邪龙伏诛后，这荒唐竟还要继续。”伯爵晃晃酒杯，露出苦笑：“给人设下这些枷锁的，正是人。操弄历史、分割阶级的，还是人。”

“但他不是为了这个……！不是为了光荣还是影响力……克罗德班……”

斯特凡尼维安的喉间突然发出一种可笑的声音，而后哽住了。当事人被自己吓到一般，难以置信地用手指按住自己的脖颈：“克罗德班……”

而后他竟再也没法接着说下去，喉管里仿佛有涨得圆鼓鼓的气球，吸走他的空气也吸走他言语的能力。继承人徒劳地张嘴，试图跳过“克罗德班”继续：克罗德班是为了让人们相互争斗而拼死守住钢卫塔的吗？贵族和平民在失去至亲时的悲恸，又哪里有原因和阶级之差？

但他毫无办法。

“克罗德班”这个名字面前，道理与大义黯然地退缩了。克罗德班是个——曾是个极好的上司，勇敢的战士，奋战到最后一刻的英雄。但对斯特凡尼维安和艾因哈特家的人来说，这些赞美空洞至极。

我从不想让他光荣地死去，我一直想让他平淡地活着。

在是一个上司、战士、英雄之前，他先是……我的血亲、我的弟弟。

斯特凡尼维安的眼眶发热，他抬起头试图抑制流泪的冲动时，发现父亲已经放下酒杯，用悲悯的眼神注视着他。

我还得说下去。

斯特凡尼维安想，再次张口时声音已哑得不成样子：“克罗德班……”

艾因哈特伯爵摇头，站起来拥抱自己的孩子，把他所挑拣厌恶的、穿着工作服混迹于油腻肮脏环境的长子紧紧按在他清洁昂贵、散发香氛的华服上。

“不用说了，我都明白。我是你们的父亲，哪里会不清楚他，哪里会不清楚你。唉，你怕克罗德班拼死守护住的人，会用你做出的武器陷入战端，是吗？尤其——”

伯爵发出长长的叹息，“尤其那武器正是为避免有更多像克罗德班一般年轻的孩子死在战场上，最终却夺去了那些孩子的生命？”

斯特凡尼维安的眼泪顺着伯爵领子上的皮毛流进去。他弓着身子，在略微比自己矮一些的父亲肩膀点了点头。

“你不能这么想。如果最坏的情况发生，那也不是你的错。技术没有任何错，是用的人不对。”

“即使那人也是克罗德班守护下来的？”

“你是他哥哥，你告诉我：做出决策时，他会想谁该守护，谁又不该吗？”

“皇都的民众，我们都会平等地守护。”斯特凡尼维安说，“这也是我们机工士的信条。”

“个人的抉择，就不要揽到自己身上了。”伯爵抚摸儿子的头发，“克罗德班也不愿意看你这么累。”

“可一旦流言属实……”

“孩子，”博朗杜安松开手，看进斯特凡尼维安的双目：“一旦属实，你就选择你想走的道路吧。不要去想出身和阶级——那些东西正是种下矛盾的根本——此前你能忘却自己贵族的身份和平民交好，此后，这份平等也一定能为你开拓出不一样的可能。”


	81. 映照/Reflection

伊修加德的政治形势晦暗不明，另一侧，去往云海追寻教皇踪迹的光之战士与阿尔菲诺却取得了新进展。

教皇离开皇都意图前往的地方，是蕴藏着古代亚拉戈文明的神秘之地——魔大陆。曾建造出对抗蛮神的武器“究极神兵”，及将龙神“巴哈姆特”封印在卫月中的亚拉戈技术，可想而知会是霸主们竞相争夺的目标。不仅托尔丹七世在追寻这股能够颠覆世界的力量，加雷马帝国的皇帝瓦厉斯也亲自现身于云海。

事情发展至此，已经远超伊修加德一国内政，成为整个艾欧泽亚危急存亡相关的问题。若已染指蛮神之力的教皇习得更强大的技术，仅凭寥寥几位接受过行星加护的战士难以与之抗衡；如果皇帝瓦厉斯先行解禁古代文明，以帝国令卫月坠落、引发第七灵灾的前科，再一次生灵涂炭在所难免。

教皇、皇帝和拂晓，三股势力如同竞速般先后冲破重重阻碍，抵达了隐没在高空之中的魔大陆。冒险者接过苍天之龙骑士手中邪龙的左眼，前去魔科学研究所追击托尔丹七世，余下的人员则着力牵制帝国的军势，焦急等待着一个结果。

无人知晓在魔科学研究所中发生了什么，教皇和他的骑士们又最终去往了何方。那一日皇都人民所见的，却是千年来都不曾有过的奇妙风景：诛杀邪龙的异邦英雄，乘在始祖之龙的脊背上凯旋归来。

这正是福尔唐伯爵和艾默里克在等待的、最具说服力的时机。

借着让伊修加德重回艾欧泽亚军事同盟的机会，千年圣战的真相也一并公布了下去。一如意料地，茫然、激愤和仇恨如燎原野火般覆盖了皇都。失去宗教领袖的正教信徒们徒劳地问询不知内情的祭司们教皇的下落，早已不满贵族统治的人们则开始寻衅滋事，更有狂徒趁着小股的暴乱实施抢掠。乱象有如别有用心的狂欢，真相如何反被抛在脑后：意图挑起争端的人们只是想要一个契机、一个火花，历史真伪在次，去伪存真的混乱过程才是他们所求。

现在，引线已燃，最终会导向同归于尽的爆发，还是将在中途就会被人熄灭，尚无人可知。

回到皇都的冒险者短暂地与众人打过招呼后，背着一个包裹再度离开。

国家内政，异邦人帮不上忙，有一件事却是非做不可：向奥尔什方的朋友们传达他最后的话语。

信使想必早就在惨剧发生后报过丧，但由冒险者亲身拜访终归不同——作为被保护下来的人，心中有感激之外，更多的是愧疚——正所谓幸存者的罪恶感。对他的父亲兄弟、朋友伙伴、下属同僚来说，保护自己让他搭上了性命，那么自己便有责任和义务去承受他们的情感。

无论是埋怨、憎恶还是痛恨，都必须要亲身去面对。生者对彼此的反应，却也是铭记亡者的途径。

异邦人第一个拜访的人是天火要塞群的负责人、与银发青年一同长大的至交好友，弗朗塞尔·德·艾因哈特。

抵达时负责人年并不在，副官斯特凡诺好心地告知：“指挥官去了奥尔什方队长生前最喜欢的地方。附近的民众在那里为他造了一座纪念碑，指挥官常常——每天都会过去献花。他刚离开不久，您在壁炉边等一阵吧。”

对方却转身欲走，斯特凡诺急道：“您要想过去找指挥官的话，我为您画一张路线图。”

不用，我知道在哪儿。

启程前往伊修加德前，女骑士雅埃勒曾带冒险者去过那个能眺望整个皇都的地方。

越过巨龙首营地一路向北，在钢卫塔的残骸处再转向西，就是中央高地视野最开阔的观望点。冒险者没有乘坐骑，一路踏雪而来，果然看到一个熟悉的背影。

脚步声不小，弗朗塞尔听见响动，没有回头：“你来了啊。”

冒险者在他身侧站定：是。

“我就知道你会过来。”

青年单膝跪下，整理好刚献上的妮美雅百合：“这么说，一切都结束了。”

都结束了。伤害了他的人，已经死在我的手里。

一时间，两人之间再没有别的声响，只有寒风呼啸而过。劲风将要卷起百合时，一面盾牌挡在了脆弱娇美的花束前。

精钢打造的鸢盾上有一道可怖的缺口，光看便可以想象得到贯穿它的力道有多么惊人，持盾之人的肉体在当时又经受了怎样的痛苦。

弗朗塞尔的目光无法移开：“这就是……”

没错。

冒险者松了手，让沉重的盾牌靠在纪念碑上，为花束构造了一个小小的避风港。

金发青年微笑一下：“真像他本人。”

是。

“这也确实是他能做出来的事。”弗朗塞尔抚过盾牌破损的内边缘，“小的时候我被恶徒绑架，对方向我射了箭，他没有盾，就用胳膊去挡。”

“先前我陷入异端嫌疑时，他还是一样只身就来救人。”青年慢慢站起来，“人真是很难改变啊……无论是他，还是我。十一年前，我就该看到今天。”

冒险者近前了一步，刚要开口，却被回身的弗朗塞尔抬手制止。

“请不要说出那句话。”

青年垂下视线，态度温和，“先是在钢卫塔，再又是异端审判，您救过我两次，是我无以为报的恩人。而且，诛杀邪龙、将伊修加德从千年的仇恨中解放出来的也是您。您的义举，拯救了此后千千万万无辜民众的生命，无论如何都不该处在向我低头的位置。他守护住您，也是他从心的选择，这其中没有什么亏欠，请千万不要为此自贬。”

那么，你也不要再继续自责。

异邦人锐利的目光紧盯着年轻的负责人，仿佛看穿了对方的所思所想：都过去了，都放下吧。

弗朗塞尔轻声问：“您放下了吗。”

回答他的只有呼啸不断的风声。良久，冒险者才再度开口：他最后希望我们都笑着放下。那么，我会的。终有一天。

“终有一天。”

青年重复对方的话，回望纪念碑旁残缺的盾牌：“可时间不会治愈一切伤痕。”

不会。是人会逐渐习惯伤痛的存在，学会带着它活下去。

冒险者看了一眼身后的钢卫塔：我们都不是第一次失去什么人。也许，也不是最后一次。每次都让人感觉糟糕透顶，但我感激这份糟糕，它让我知道自己还没有麻木不仁。

弗朗塞尔望向对方：“即使您还得走下去，还得再被更多的离别所苦，您仍希望拥有痛楚？”

希望。

异邦人回望弗朗塞尔的双眸：失去，是绝对不可以适应的事。而痛楚正是最好的提醒。

冒险者离开后，年轻的负责人又将视线转回面前小小的石碑。

身前的纪念碑，身后的钢卫塔——神意之地上，两位至亲已经进入永眠。他们一个保护住了变革的希望，一个守卫住了挚爱的家园，都该是心满意足、死得其所。

只是这样的事实无法给亲眷任何安慰，萦绕身心的，除悲伤之外，一如冒险者所说，正是自责。

导致这个结果的人，是不是我？

如果没有陷入异端嫌疑，需要他和冒险者来营救；如果没有中诱敌之计，在钢卫塔附近被巨型龙鸟袭击；如果再之前，没有推荐异邦人去巨龙首营地；如果最初的最初，没有在贵族狩猎中冒进被俘。

那么，是不是就没有以肉身为盾的少年，没有企业号的下落，没有信任的连锁，没有施救的感激，没有伯爵的担保，没有今天的失去。

开启这一切的人，是不是我？

没有自己这个总需要被人保护的朋友，他也不会养成去守护什么的习惯；没有自己问出的那句“要不要和我一起吃布丁”，也就不会有友谊的开始；没有自己受不了宴会的憋闷，也就没有了露台的偶遇。

那样的话，是不是他现在仍能好好地活着？

——“但那又该是多么孤独。”

声音好像凭空自脑中响起。青年猛地回头，空旷的神意之地仍旧只有他一人。

——“我守护不了她，但将来，终归会再次遇到自己想要守护的人。”

——“还好在坚持的过程中曾有过一位善良的女士，和一个不谙世事的好孩子，把我从自我怀疑中拯救了出来。”

——“也许在克罗德班看来，他也只是贯彻了为人的根本吧。”

——“如果我们所有人都对强者的荫蔽心安理得，世间将会变成什么样子？”

——“也许再再之上，有人身怀异能，能以一己之力改变世界。那么我们就该说着‘谁叫他那么厉害’而把一切苦痛都推给这个人吗？”

——“那个人就该因为自己的力量而承担本不该他面对的所有吗？”

记忆中的话语接二连三，往昔种种，竟都通向今日的结局。

弗朗塞尔摇着头，想要遏制住徒增伤痛的回忆，可数年前的交谈却骤然如明镜般清晰，将过去映照到现在。

那时奥尔什方问过自己：如果他和一名路人，二者之一必定要遭受不幸而死去。路人活着，而他倒霉，自己会怎么想。

十七岁的弗朗塞尔说：“我会想：为什么非得是你。”

——“然后我还会想：确实就是你。即使命运选中的是那名路人，你也不会坐视不管。”

二十二岁的弗朗塞尔却徒劳地哀叹进渐起的风雪：“原来，你也早就看到了今天。”

早就看见自己的选择成就的道路，早就看见那路上会有的坎坷与危险，却仍执意前进，去迎接那个可能的结局。因为，封爵晚宴上他便清清楚楚地说过：

——“但是有些事，即使能预见会被误解、会被质疑，仍旧必须去做。会不会得到嘉奖、会不会丧失生命，都一定要去做。做了，即使没做成，仍问心无愧；不做，却是一生后悔。”

过往与现今又何其相似。在友人获得“银剑”这个称号时，十一岁的弗朗塞尔也在为对方的负伤而责备自己。

——“‘如果我当时再小心一点’，‘如果我的剑术更好一些’，‘如果我更早一点提醒你’……快住脑吧。按这样的思路，你是不是要一直想到‘如果我们没有成为朋友，他就不会有如此遭遇’？”

没错，时至今日，我仍这样认为。

——“那——我就要生气啦。我生气的后果有多严重，你可亲眼看到过。”

十一年前的对话，跨越时光，镶嵌进现今，果然是分毫未改。

如果你还活着，一定也会重复同样的话语。而我也会笑着回：饶命啊，骑士老爷。

弗朗塞尔将手按上了纪念碑。雪花扑面，随即化作水滴，汇入已经流下的泪里。

可是现在，你再也没法对我生气了。

那么，就先放我继续自责一会儿吧。


	82. 战旗/Flag

和巨龙首营地的人一一打过招呼后，冒险者返回伊修加德，乘上了去往阿巴拉提亚云海的飞空艇。

同行的还有奥瓦埃尔。一如友人生前所说，得知异邦人两次救过弟弟弗朗塞尔的性命，贵族次子致以了最诚挚的感激——以后冒险者往返云海的飞空艇免票。

“我们艾因哈特家目前的经济状况不太好。”低限度的许诺让奥瓦埃尔面上窘迫，“暂时只能为您做到这些。救命之恩实属无价，何况还是两次——”

既然是无价，就不要再想着用金钱来回报了。

冒险者开解他：不过是当为之事。

“您可以不接受，但我们的感谢却一定得传递给您。这是礼仪，也是必须。否则大家都对别人的善意心安理得，反倒不是一件好事。”贵族次子听上去意有所指，“比如我那个哥哥就总——失礼了，待回皇都时，我再为您引见长兄。艾因哈特家的子嗣，您应该只剩他没见过了吧。”

是不是还有一位因为防卫要塞牺牲的三男……

“……没错。”奥瓦埃尔轻声说，“我的弟弟，拉妮和弗朗塞尔的哥哥，克罗德班。”

钢卫塔，对吗。

“是。”

冒险者拍了拍背包：有位艾因哈特家的骑兵听说我要去云顶营地，托付我交给一位叫鲁特勒蒙的人一样东西。

“鲁特勒蒙是弟弟曾经的副官，现在在辅佐妹妹拉妮艾特。”奥瓦埃尔礼貌地微笑，“原来如此。听说弟弟的旧部每年仍为他举办纪念仪式，鲁特勒蒙应该也很想参加吧。”

过去多久了？

“五年。”

说完，奥瓦埃尔像被自己的话稍微惊吓到，顿了一下后，又小声重复一遍：“五年……”

他退了几步，背靠着飞空艇的围栏，十指交叉在一起。

“哈罗妮在上，已经整整五年了……最初我还总在想，少了他，以后我们该怎么活下去。没想到还没待想出怎么，就这样过了五年。”

仍会难过吗。冒险者问。

“有时会的。”奥瓦埃尔侧头看着奔流的云雾，“他还在时，我们不常在一起；他不在了，潜意识也总觉得只不过是分隔两地。每每想到他，起先总是毫无感触，而后才会突然想起来，他已经走了。”

“那种感觉也与起先不同。最开始时，光是想到那个事实就无法动弹，心里一遍遍问为什么非得是他不可。而后，也不知该说是彻底接受，还是彻底放弃，”贵族次子笑笑，“事实就仅仅停留在事实，我不再思考其他无法改变的事。”

“但有时还是会想，想他要是还活着，我们各自又会是什么样子。”

奥瓦埃尔的神情忽然开朗起来，“您见过妹妹拉妮，知道她性格如何。可那其实不是她本来的样子。她曾是正正经经的刁蛮大小姐，只听克罗德班的话，而且在众兄弟里看我最不顺眼，总是牙尖嘴利地损我，甚至动手。”

青年伸出一根手指，煞有介事地摇了摇：“绝对不能小瞧她的手劲。在您面前时，她就表现得很沉稳成熟吧。”

冒险者想了想：也不全是。在应对埃马内兰时就——像你说的那样。

“哈哈，他们俩的孽缘。”奥瓦埃尔笑出声来，“小时候两家的孩子经常玩在一起，埃马内兰那小子练剑总偷懒，从来都打不过我妹妹。不过，是吗……在应对埃马内兰时，拉妮还是她原本的样子。”

贵族次子看向冒险者：“您没有见过克罗德班，就看着拉妮想象他吧。拉妮现在的待人接物，全都来自曾经的他。”

飞空艇停靠在捍卫者号边，异邦人在通往玫瑰园的路上找到了鲁特勒蒙。

受委托交付的物品是一面烧焦的战旗。冒险者将工整叠好的布料递过去时，明显看得到对方的颤抖。

“这是在钢卫塔被黄龙斯瓦拉烧焦的旗子。”

鲁特勒蒙平稳地解释道，身躯和脸上流露的情绪却与语气截然相反。

一面旗帜瞬间将他带回五年前的战场，惨剧与献身都如同昨天一样清晰。只是，物件仍在，人却不再。

奥瓦埃尔有些意外：“是么。”

“克罗德班大人的旧部保存了一些战场上的遗留物作为纪念，”副官认得代替他扶棺的已故上司的兄长，“希望这没有冒犯到艾因哈特家人。”

“不会。”贵族次子望向冒险者手中的旗子，“他的部下能够铭记他，他也会开心。”

“我们永远都会。”鲁特勒蒙的手仍抖着，“他永远是我最尊敬的指挥官。”

副官的手终于覆在旗子上，却又收了回去。他沉默了片刻，最终没有接下被委托交付于他的物件，而是转而拜托冒险者将战旗送给拉妮艾特。

“她比我更适合保管这面旗帜。”鲁特勒蒙说，随后长长地吸了一口气，又慢慢地呼出去，用颤抖的左手按住同样轻颤着的右手，“抱歉，我不知道这是怎么……明明已经过去五年，明明心情也早就整理好了……”

奥瓦埃尔拍拍他的肩膀，没有说话。

“二位请去玫瑰园吧。”副官说完，堪称失礼地率先转了身。

贵族次子和冒险者对此未置一词，默契地一同迈开步子，听见身后传来压抑的呜咽声。

“也许有的人，无论过多少年都走不出去。”

小路上，奥瓦埃尔轻声说，“他曾说过，我弟弟会牺牲，是为了保证下属们能活下来。但他说那些话时，我觉得他更希望为弟弟而死，或和弟弟一同死去。”

却不能。冒险者说。

“对，不能。克罗德班要他活着，他就必须让自己活下去。”贵族次子说，“亡者的愿望，是不是很霸道。毕竟我们没法和他们讨价还价，就只能照做。”

冒险者沉默了一会儿：……是。

说话间，玫瑰园已近在眼前。指挥官拉妮艾特看到来人，微笑着打了招呼：“阁下，哥哥，你们怎么来了。”

“传递临终话语”这样的理由不会让人愉快，然而涉及到事实，确实也没有任何让人开心的讲法。冒险者直截了当地说明来意后，红发女骑士的脸上浮现悲伤的神色：“是吗……感谢您能来告诉我们这些。”

对不起。

“这是哪儿的话。”拉妮艾特露出安抚的笑容，“宣誓成为骑士时，每个人都已经做好了为守护别人而献出生命的准备。若您是指您此番前来让我陷入伤心，那更是正相反了。”

她看了一眼奥瓦埃尔：“想必您已经听说过克罗德班哥哥的事，他……没来得给我们留下只言片语。您能来告知奥尔什方阁下最后的心愿，已经给了我们很大安慰。”

“我不是在同您客气。”女骑士观察冒险者的神色，再度开口：“无论哥哥还是他，都将自己的誓言贯彻到了最后。他们已对得起自己，其他任何人便都没有必要说对不起。”

但你们终归一起长大。失去相伴多年的朋友……

“很难过。”拉妮艾特走近冒险者，“这种事情，无论发生多少次都无法适应。克罗德班哥哥那次过后，”她看看站到身边的奥瓦埃尔，“每当有家里的骑兵来送信，我都会害怕得不行。但让我害怕的不是信使，让我难过的也不是您。”

巨龙首营地的人们也是这样。冒险者说。他身边的人都是如此，不肯把任何责任归到我身上，也不肯让我承担任何怨恨。

“大家都很明理，也都明白。”

女骑士目光悲悯：“我们是很难过，可您也一样啊。”

异邦人离开后，艾因哈特兄妹展开了对方交付的旗子。

伊修加德的国旗都以蓝天珊瑚为染料，在布帛上再现了苍穹的颜色。生活在山峦之上的人们，以天空为骄傲和向往。然而这面战旗上的蓝色已不再鲜明，焦褐的烧痕与血迹覆盖住四枚家徽所组成的国徽，重述着钢卫塔之战的惨烈。

“五年了。”

拉妮艾特伸手抚过旗子，“记得骑兵叫我们回家时，我还兴高采烈地以为是回去给克罗德班哥哥庆生。”

“他还没到二十二岁。”奥瓦埃尔说，“就差几天。”

“正是弗朗塞尔的年纪，”

女骑士低声说，“而我，已经比克罗德班哥哥年长了。”

“那他也是你哥哥。”奥瓦埃尔逗她，“长幼有序，别想着篡权夺位。”

拉妮艾特摇摇头，笑得无奈：“我才不会对克罗德班哥哥那样，要篡也是篡你的权夺你的位。”

“这句还有点旧时拉妮的影子。”贵族次子在桌边坐下，“时间过得真快啊，妹妹好久都没和我吵过架了。”

“都是大人了，还吵什么。”女骑士转身从柜子里拿了两个杯子和一瓶酒，给自己和哥哥倒了少半杯。

奥瓦埃尔看着她动作，笑：“记得奥尔什方封爵晚宴那会儿吗。”

“记得。”拉妮艾特自顾自地先饮了一口，“记得你很混账。”

“明明是你在迁怒，事后还在大家面前对我道歉了好不好——”金发青年学着妹妹的样子咽了一大口，很意外地呛到咳嗽，“这也太烈了！”

“这是淑女喝的酒喔，哥哥。”

“你真记仇。”奥瓦埃尔掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，将杯子放在桌上。

“那天，克罗德班哥哥说过，他一点儿都不想让我站到前线，但他也同样很高兴有一个人能懂他的志向。我一直都想和哥哥比肩，到头来却被他保护在了安全的地方。”拉妮艾特再饮一口，“真讨厌啊，这样总感觉像输给了他一样。”

“亲人之间的较劲不就是这么回事。论不了道理，谁先服软谁就输了。”

“也就是说，和斯特凡尼维安哥哥比，你也总是输的那个。”

“我没办法。”奥瓦埃尔摊手，“论倔强，谁比得过大哥。”

“要是不倔强，也没法在这个环境里坚持到机工技术开花结果的那天。”拉妮艾特对哥哥举杯，“我没法离开驻地，就以你为替代，这样敬斯特凡尼维安哥哥一杯吧。”

“又刻意报复。”奥瓦埃尔摇着头又拿起酒杯，与妹妹的碰了碰，“要是克罗德班还在，可不会让你这么欺负我。”

兄妹二人一齐喝干杯中物，将杯子搁在战旗上，看着彼此笑了。

“要是哥哥还在的话，让我想想。”拉妮艾特闭起眼睛，“大哥应该不会有什么变化，还是埋头技术，不过泽梅尔家的那位再来挑衅时，满可以用克罗德班哥哥的战绩堵得他哑口无言。”

“我也会轻松许多，不会像现在这样总被大哥指使得团团转。”次子靠在椅背上，“你大概仍要驻守云顶吧，弗朗塞尔在读神学院，父亲母亲则一定已经甩手不管事，每天坐着飞空艇到处游玩。”

“那你还是不轻松。”红发女性睁开双眼，“你得比现在努力三倍赚钱，才能跟得上父亲母亲的消费速度呢。”

“那也甘心呀。邪龙覆灭，空路通畅，驻守任务也变得轻松，一家人再像以前一般聚在花园里，母亲侍弄花草，父亲在一旁奉承她，弗朗塞尔又在埋头读书，大哥给奏乐的机械人偶上了发条，人偶满地乱跑，跑到对练的你和克罗德班中间，把你们吓一跳。”

拉妮艾特静静地笑了：“你呢？”

“我在躺椅上睡着了。梦里为克罗德班扶棺，睁开眼后发现他还好好地活着，他还在你埋怨我走神时说：‘哥哥太累了，让他歇一歇吧’。”

奥瓦埃尔半睁着眼睛，目光变得迷离，“那样的话，该多好啊。”


	83. 混沌/Chaos

地处偏远、人丁稀少、由艾因哈特家全权掌控的云顶营地尚无风波，作为国都的伊修加德，乱象却在逐步扩大。

披露出来的历史真相、国君教宗自身悖教叛国的惊人事实让一般民众无所适从。

千年来的血泪，竟只是为偿还祖辈的罪孽、完善他们的谎言。奋战的理由是假，献身的事实却是真，那么那些为国捐躯、浴血沙场的战士们的死亡，他们血亲遗孤的悲恸，是否就此一文不值？决定贵族平民的界限——血统——也已被证实是无稽之谈，贵族如何再满怀骄傲地引领平民，平民又怎能毫无疑虑地追随？笃信千年的建国神话、每一声祈求和平降临的祷告，也没有上达天听，反而全成为了教宗召唤蛮神的食粮。

那个本该是最虔诚、最忠贞的人，却成了国家最大的异端者。

这、合理吗？

支撑国体与国民的三根支柱：信仰、血统、领袖，全都被披露出的真实夷为平地。

房子塌了，还能捡出能用的物件再搭一个；心灵的废墟之上，又能拿什么重建家园？

对人来说，最致命的莫过于精神的无依无靠。平民如此，贵族也同样。维稳成了首要任务的现下，阿图瓦雷尔跟随福尔唐伯爵四处奔忙，白日无暇细想，夜晚降临时，种种动摇便如同暗潮，缓慢地涌上心间。

历史真相所否定的东西，哪里仅限于国，还有家。

比如，为私生子打上“灰石”的烙印。

谴责只该之停留在背叛誓言的人身上。错误的行为所产生的结果、那一条生命并没有任何过错，血统的不纯却成了他们永生背负的污名。当真相大白、立场倒转，所谓“贵族”却是操纵历史的罪人后代，所谓“平民”反而可能是最纯洁无错的血脉，先前种种“合理”的规则立刻显出它的荒谬：“对”的，成了错；“错”的，受了本不该受的苦。

伊修加德，是“无辜的子孙为先祖的罪孽付出代价”；异母弟弟，是“无辜的孩子为父亲的过失承受仇视”。家国，个人，都在因非是自己的错误而遭难。一切的起源——圣龙与希瓦跨越种族的爱——是多么美好；导向的结局——贪欲造就人与龙长达千年的战争——又是如此不堪。

而这爱恨的连锁，又与上一辈之间、母亲和继子之间、还有他和奥尔什方的关系何其相似：

始于爱情、终于背叛、父债子偿、左右为难。

家与国的命运，在此重合。

对与错，恰好相反，那么真正对的人所遭受的一切，该由谁来补偿？

抑或说，又该怎样补偿？

立国的根基湮灭殆尽，被辜负的人也与生者死别。亏欠的，永远无法还上；没说出口的话，也永远无法传达。国家的错误，尚有机会修正；和已故之人，已经没有再开始一次的机会。

无解，无措。

一无所有之时、看不清方向之时，人尚可倚靠神，可他——他们连信仰都是被利用的工具！

精神已成一片荒野。在那上面，恨无处落脚，爱也无法生根。

动荡之中，代理教皇想以与龙族交好为契机，让不安的民众看到希望的方向。

“人民能从千年的仇恨中解脱出来是好事，可现下那份好却全然被其他事物所掩盖。”艾默里克说，“人们只看到变动引发的混乱，不去想变动的原因，这不对。”

福尔唐伯爵站在他桌前，缓缓开口：“这是不对，但没有任何引导，人们无法意识到这点。您得看清，千年来的阶级划分已经让贵族和平民之间出现无法跨越的沟壑。平民之中，识文断字的人极少，谋生全仰赖出卖劳力和生命。对于统治阶级来说，又是民众越无知、越好操纵。那么当民众生而坚信的东西被彻底否定时，他们没法去想，因为‘想’从未被允许出现在他们的生命里。”

“那又该怎么办。”总骑士长面露担忧，“神职人员屡受骚扰甚至暴力，平民之间也产生了针锋相对的意见。希尔达女士竭力帮助神殿骑士团维持基础层的安定，平民之中却有不少人将她和她的自警团视作维护贵族统治的帮凶。”

“这些都是必然的结果，尚在我们的预料之内。”伯爵沉稳地说，“混乱不是披露真相的目的，而是波折。您请稍安勿躁，这件事，还是要交给时间。”

“您的意思是……？”

“民众的混乱不会永远持续下去。比精神失去依靠更紧迫的，是谋生的问题。”伯爵细致地解释，“乱象持续下去，商业军事农业都会受到影响，供养家庭最终会成为首要关注。到那时，民众反倒会自发抵制暴乱，主动重回安稳的生活。”

“那需要多久，在等待的过程中，又会产生多少不必要的牺牲。”艾默里克没有被说服，“纵然最后结果会好，可途中那些承担后果的无辜之人，又该怎么补偿。”

“没有办法。”伯爵直截了当地说，“先祖们与正教一同铸下的错误，也是同类。为了让前人的牺牲合理，后人必须重复同样的牺牲，叠加再叠加，便是我们千年来的历史。一旦选择纠正这个错误，先前的一切辜负，确实再无偿还之日。”

他看向低头不语的代理教皇，苦笑：“这点，我深有体会。无论纠正与否，辜负的终究已经辜负。‘对的就是对的，错的就是错的，不能因为错的人更多而让黑白颠倒’——诚然是正确的道理，但在涉及到绝大多数人的利益时，反倒要被反复衡量甚至被质疑，这才是我们会面对的难题的原因。”

“让国民免除战争之祸，难道不是维护了他们的利益。”

“可现在他们还看不到这点，更直观的感受，是‘国内发生了混乱’。混乱源自秩序消失，秩序消失是因为教皇出走，教皇出走是因为——您想要披露真正的历史，而我们想要解救身陷囹圄的您。”

伯爵顿了一下，继续道：“无法知晓来龙去脉的人们只能看到这些。繁杂的因果之外，最清楚的表象却是‘如今的动荡全因总骑士长而起’、‘政务由代理教皇和福尔唐家全权把持’。历史真相如何，对怀着这样看法的人来说，仅仅是将我们的‘政变’合理化的理由。”

“那么，该让民众意识到，这理由确实合理，而不是如同父——先教皇那般，为合理而捏造出理由。”

“假以时日，会的。”伯爵出言安抚，“不信的民众很多，相信您的人亦不少。现在，就请先相信那些相信着您的人吧。”

可这又回到了问题的开始：等待的过程中，还会产生诸多无法补偿的牺牲。

伯爵离开后，总骑士长思索良久，做出了一个决定。

“露琪亚，”他唤进自己的副官，“有一项任务，我想委托给你。”

冒险者回到皇都后，即刻受代理教皇所托，为神殿骑士团副指挥官引见生活在不洁三塔的圣龙眷属，“白翼”维德弗尼尔。

加上阿尔菲诺，与白翼的相会追溯到早前与苍天之龙骑士共同追寻冰之巫女、争取与龙族对话的可能。现如今，四个人组成的小队缺失了两者：冰之巫女伊塞勒，为掩护突入魔大陆的光之战士一行再度化身冰神希瓦，被帝国的战舰击落，回归了母水晶的怀抱；而苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，则在魔大陆决战后被邪龙强烈的复仇意识与力量所侵占，化身为尼德霍格重新盘踞在龙堡。

国情混沌之外，邪龙之影的威胁也不可忽视。一个分裂的国家，难以面对再燃的战火。艾默里克委派露琪亚面见白翼，正是希望圣龙的眷属能够前来伊修加德，向民众展示出人龙和平的可能——然而这对赫拉斯瓦尔格一脉来说诚然又是个难题：尼德霍格是他被人类伤害的血亲，与人类交好，将意味着和兄弟的决裂。

千年之前，与人类的关系已经导致妹妹的亡故和弟弟的疯狂；千年之后，还要再重蹈覆辙吗。

白翼需要与先祖谈过，才能给出最终的回答。就在等待的间隙里，性质最恶劣的异变发生在皇都。

代理教皇、神殿骑士团总骑士长艾默里克遇刺。

行凶者虽然即刻被当时陪同在侧的阿图瓦雷尔制服，伤处也及时由同在现场的福尔唐伯爵做过处理，行刺造成的影响却比总骑士长身体所受的伤害更深远：国内的矛盾已经激化到了意见不同者会对彼此刀剑相向的地步。与艾默里克同属贵族阶级的人们全都不寒而栗，为砥柱层加强防卫的同时，愈发提防起麾下平民出身的骑兵。

提防反而加重了隔阂，因真实历史而动摇的威信再难以用作号令。以阶级划分阵营的时刻，似乎就是现在了。

“机工士的招募，先缓一缓吧。”

天钢机工房里，提达尔格兰什对斯特凡尼维安悄声说，“时局不安，谁也不知道来加入的人是真的想要从邪龙之影手中护卫皇都，还是以此为借口拿到能用于政治暴动的武器。”

“但……那不就正印证了阶级之间的仇视。”工房长有些犹豫，“唉，你的话也并非没有道理。我和众位机工士相熟，矛盾激化时也许能讲讲道理，其他的贵族可就不一定了。”

“一旦真的有内乱，再熟悉的人也不会听你讲道理，不然让他们如何在自己的团体里继续存在。”骑兵团长摇头，“相信我，在战场上杀红了眼的人，我见得多了。群体的狂热中，没有道理存在。”

“可……”

“想个合理的借口，别露出提防的端倪。”提达尔格兰什建议，“生病、技术交流，实在想不出的话我可以免费再演一次反派，现在就打你一顿。”

“刚觉得你的好意让我很不适应，”斯特凡尼维安斜眼看他，“果然就变回了那个欠揍的泽梅尔。让我想想吧。工房固然全权由我管辖，这样的大事也该和父亲商量一下。”

“尽快。”提达尔格兰什催促，“现在就回府邸问伯爵的意见。”

“虽然我是准备回家，但也不用这么催我。”

“不当前锋果然就意识不到情况的紧迫，”骑兵团长恨不得替工房长去艾因哈特府邸，“现在已经是争分夺秒的局面了啊！快走快走，以防意外，我和你一起过去。”

“不至于吧。”

“出了事情就晚了。”提达尔格兰什强硬坚持，“走。”

两人离开了机工房，一同走向圣蕾内特广场，准备从那里的阶梯上到砥柱层。广场之上，先前飞龙入侵皇都造成的损伤还在，一些受雇于神殿骑士团的平民正在搬动石料。天色将晚，以往这个时间，工人们已经下工回家，但这点异常两人都没在意。

走在前面的斯特凡尼维安一脚跨进闸门时，突然听到身后传来异常熟悉的上膛声。

他心头一惊，赶忙停步回头，视线前端，有一柄枪正抵在泽梅尔骑兵团长的脑侧。

枪身的形状他闭着眼睛都能勾画出来——那是他亲手制作、亲手交付的武器。


	84. 动乱/Upheaval

“你这是什么意思。”

斯特凡尼维安问持枪者。做出威胁举动的人，正是前几日机工房招募的平民机工士。

“正是为您啊。”对方说，“听说这位贵族大人几次三番阻挠机工士的发展，甚至不惜动用自己骑兵团长的身份向教皇厅施压。这样的人，不给他点教训怎么行。”

“指控已经撤销，泽梅尔骑兵团和机工房也建立了合作关系。”工房长紧盯着那人搭在扳机上的手指，“该有的教训，他也在讨伐维里赛冷时得到了。别拿我和工房作为你行动的借口，你真正要什么？”

“哈，骗不过您。”

对方身后，方才还在收拾广场的平民们拿着各色工具聚拢过来，在逐渐降临的夜幕里森然地瞪视眼前的两位贵族。

持枪者动了动枪柄上的三根手指：“我们要我们应得的东西。”

冷汗从斯特凡尼维安的脊背流下。他看了一眼僵立不动、未着武装的提达尔格兰什，对方则对他露出惯常的嘲讽笑容：

说什么来什么啊，艾因哈特。

“那是自然。”工房长收回视线，悄然向前挪动了一步，“历史真相大白于天下，千年以来，平民没有被公平对待。你们的心情我能够理解，但是这样的方式是不是不够妥当。”

“那怎样才算妥当？”对方晃了晃手中的枪，“按贵族的方式，隐瞒真相，驱使平民为贵族的统治流血献身，是不是才叫妥当？”

“不，那是绝对的错误，必须被纠正。我是指，用暴力来提出诉求这点，不够妥当。”

“寻常地提出诉求，又有谁听？”

持枪者的手稳稳当当：“没危急到贵族的地位和生命，谁会对平民看一眼？龙族入侵时，贵族是不是早就准备好了逃亡的飞空艇？神殿骑士团和各家骑兵团的兵力，是不是都在保卫着各个宅邸和教皇厅？我们的亲人被巨龙践踏致死时，我们的妻女被飞龙撕碎时，贵族看见了吗？事后我们的哭嚎，贵族老爷们听到了吗？”

“那一刀捅进艾默里克的肚子里，才让你们稍微抬头看了看。”对方笑了，“看的结果，却是各家骑兵团越发加强了戒备，不仅对外，还要对内。哈哈，归根结底，还是要保你们自己的命，你们自己的权。贵族老爷们，什么时候对他们辜负的平民们低头道歉过？有用处的时候，你们尚做出不情不愿的高姿态；没用处了，就当成敌人一般日夜提防。如此，您还要和我们讲妥当？”

“现在国家的形势并不安稳，邪龙和其眷属的威胁并没有完全消失。”斯特凡尼维安诚恳地说，又自然地前进了一步，“请看一看大局，也多给艾默里克一点信心。他一向是为平民着想的，不是吗。动荡过后，平民们应得的一切，肯定会回到你们手中。”

“他为平民着想，可他不是平民。”

对面的人群里，有一个声音说，“那这份‘着想’，到底是真的着想，还是只为利用而做出的假象，又有谁能说清楚。”

“真正知道平民要什么，只有平民。”又一个声音说，“贵族都是天生的罪人！不能再让罪人操控正教和伊修加德了！”

他的话语引发了异口同声的应和：“贵族有罪！”

“这难道不是重蹈历代教皇的覆辙。”斯特凡尼维安谨慎地说，“只用出身划分高低，只用出身划分善恶。我们各自活在世上的意义，不该由我们先祖的所为来限定。”

“哟，大家听听。”

聚众的平民中，一个笑声异常刺耳，“真相未明时，老爷们说贵族有领导平民的权力，平民有跟从贵族的义务——战神授予的权力，建国神话规定的义务。真相公开了，倒说‘活着的意义不该由先祖来限定’了。了不起，这理真是怎么合适怎么说啊。”

“我们不想做平民，可除非为贵族卖命还侥幸在战场上活下来，没人能改变自己的命运。”又一个声音轻轻说，“我们活着的意义，难道不是早就已经被先祖所限定了吗。”

“贵族老爷们自然能想怎么活就怎么活。”持枪者附和道，“就说您吧，天生就能继承一整个家族的财富和权势，还可以有闲情去玩火枪。我们平民，保命尚且难，糊口已经占据了大部分人生，我们该怎么突破这个限定？”

“……玩？”

工房长睁大了眼睛。

多年的埋头钻研、亲弟弟的牺牲、自身阶级的误解与防备，种种苦痛全都化作对方口中一个轻飘飘的“玩”，好像他的殚精竭虑只是为打发时间、娱乐自己罢了。玩腻了，大可甩手，回去继承万贯家财！

愤怒袭上斯特凡尼维安的心头，但为脱离眼前困局，他仍旧强制自己保持语调的平和：“平民如此，贵族又哪里不同。战场之上捐躯的，对龙作战时冲在前面的，也有四大家族的血脉啊。”

“和死去的平民比，贵族占多少？骑兵团长、祭司、教皇——这里面，有平民吗？‘一向为平民着想’的艾默里克，他可也是个子爵，更是教皇的后代！”

“不能再让罪人、再让贵族毒害伊修加德了！”一人呼喊起来，“把权力还给无辜的平民！”

他的发言获得了众人的应和：“把权力还给无辜的平民！”

“行了行了，一帮只会乱吠的乌合之众，真叫人听不下去。”

枪管对面，一直沉默不语的提达尔格兰什突然开口，仍是用他一贯讥讽语气，仿佛没有身在危险之中的自觉。

“你说什么？”持枪者将武器又移近了一寸，威胁道，“敢不敢再说一遍。”

“我说，你们是一帮只会乱吠的乌合之众。”

骑兵团长神定气闲，“无辜？哈！没受过教育的野蛮人，连艾默里克好心发布的真相都没听全呢。平民之中也散落着建国骑士的血脉，吞食龙眼的罪孽可能也有诸位一份哟。”

一人冷笑：“我们的先祖可没操纵历史，驱使平民为虚伪的理由卖命！”

“谁知道呢。”提达尔格兰什也笑，“伊修加德的私生子那么多，连艾默里克都是，诸位的出身，也不一定完全清白啊。真有自信自家祖先既没分食龙眼又没掩盖真相，就去喝龙血呀。没变成邪龙眷属的才是真正彻彻底底干干净净的无辜，权力就该归在他手里，谁也不许碰哟。”

“你们敢吗？”

无视指着自己的枪口，骑兵团长回身看着围拢的民众，“敢吗！”

“不敢喝龙血，倒是敢拿枪指着手无寸铁的人。”他摊了摊手，无奈地叹气，“好一个‘提出诉求’，我真是怕得不行。”

“你少说两句吧！”斯特凡尼维安趁势挡在了提达尔格兰什身前，“诸位的不平都再合理不过。但也请大家明白，错误已延续了千年之久，改变更非一朝一夕就能完成，邪龙之影的威胁还在，不能让阶级之间的不合威胁到皇都的安全。”

“又来了。千年来，邪龙一直都是转移焦点的幌子！”

民众再次骚动起来，“先说拂晓的英雄和苍天之龙骑士诛杀了邪龙，眼见国内动荡，又把邪龙之影搬出来，让我们考虑大局！真是方便啊，我看邪龙也根本不存在，都是教皇厅编出来的障眼法吧！”

“哟，各位，你们还记得自己站着的地方叫什么吗？”

提达尔格兰什高声笑了，侧身前进了半步，脱离工房长的掩护：“回头看看那尊雕像，这可是圣蕾内特广场。恋人被杀的平民女龙骑士要是听说她的后人称邪龙为捏造，手里的长枪真不知该指向谁了。邪龙是假的，可以，合理，毕竟连我都没见过尼德霍格。撕碎你们妻女的邪龙眷属也是假的？难道还能是贵族派人撕的不成？”

“你闭嘴！”斯特凡尼维安把骑兵团长拽回到身后，“没看见我在试图救你的狗命吗！这么多话是觉得我做的火枪没有准头？”

“这种狼心狗肺的东西，配拿你做的东西？”

提达尔格兰什笑意更深，“玩火枪？哦，对，你来得晚，是没见过他是怎么玩的。玩命唷。我是陷害他的人，我可最清楚了。铺天盖地的飞龙，这家伙就像现在这样挡在我前面——失敬，和现在不同，现在他手里没有枪。换成你们，你们敢吗？好好看看你手里，你的枪是谁给的？现在又在指着谁？”

“你还好意思提陷害。”斯特凡尼维安瞥一眼持枪的平民，发现对方仍没有放下武器的意思，遂低声道：“请冷静些。诸位的诉求，我，艾因哈特家的继承人、天钢机工房工房长，和这位泽梅尔骑兵团团长都听得很清楚。我们保证会将大家的想法传达给上层，并绝口不提今天的事情。趁着混乱还没有扩大，快些将火枪收起来吧。若是让他人看见，贵族和平民之间的误会又要加深了。”

“别听他的！”人群里有人煽风点火，“他是怕火枪回溯到自己身上，跟其他贵族不好交代。干脆就利用这点，分裂他们！”

“分裂他们！让贵族自己内斗去！”

“艾因哈特和泽梅尔不一直都是死对头吗，这两个人现在在一起，说明贵族已经准备好一致针对平民了！”

“让平民去战场送死，现在也是时候反过来！”

“贵族得付出代价！就从他们两个开始！”

你一言我一语，提议逐渐变得耸人听闻。斯特凡尼维安牢牢地挡着提达尔格兰什，仍旧想同带头的持枪者讲道理：“招募你时我已说过，机工士是讨伐龙族之枪、守护皇都之盾。接过这把火枪前，你也宣誓了。既然认可了那誓言，就不要做出对不起自己信念的事。”

对方不为所动：“按披露的真相，龙族已不是我们的敌人，讨伐从何谈起？守护皇都，这倒是实际——我们正要从罪人手中守护住皇都！”

“行，左右是油盐不进，非要拿我们祭旗，那就把话都说开好了。”

提达尔格兰什跨前一步，与斯特凡尼维安比肩：“‘手持火枪就可以戕害意见不合者’——看看，我的理论你不赞同，事实却在诉说我的正确。可惜了。”

“可惜什么。”工房长问。

“可惜众多英烈不知道，他们无私献身保护住的都是些什么东西。圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬，圣蕾内特，还有，克罗德班。”

“提达尔格兰什！”

“现在不说，以后可能就再没机会说。”

骑兵团长看向围着他们的人群，“你们都失去了亲人，你们委屈，你们要把这委屈撒出去，撒给我，撒给他。行啊，了不起啊，你们家里死了的人，现在倒成了你们的武器。可谁稀罕？谁家没死过人？他的亲弟弟为拖住邪龙的眷属死了，他找你们撒气了吗？他有说着‘平民没有保护好贵族’而敌视过你们吗？他有能做出这么好用的武器的聪明脑子，会想不到有混账东西拿他的才智结晶做坏事？可看看我们，却陷入了现在这个局面。”

“我不怨你。”他转头看着斯特凡尼维安，“我怨克罗德班。他的高尚没给他换来一点好，还连累了家人，连累了死对头家族的我。”

工房长低吼：“别这么说他！”

“我就不。”

提达尔格兰什做了个拙劣的鬼脸，又转向民众：“你们觉得亲人为了虚妄的理由付出了生命，他的弟弟难道不是？人和龙本来是和平的，他弟弟和你们的家人本不必死，但事实又怎样？贵族和平民，还不是同样死在了战场上。公平不公平？这么公平，你们倒委屈上了。”

“别转移重点。”

持枪者的枪口对准了骑兵团长：“你谈的是牺牲，我们谈的是权利。若真有公平，怎么不见平民住着‘玫瑰花园’，而这位大少爷睡在破窝棚里？”

“啊哈！”提达尔格兰什又笑了，“我还以为你们真想谈平等，原来归根结底，还是要钱呀。眼红这位大少爷的豪宅已久，终于有机会有理由有武器来抢了。那事情很好办，大少爷、未来的艾因哈特伯爵，为了保住我的狗命，就请屈尊将宅邸赏给他们吧。”

“别。沾染着无数平民鲜血的罪人宅邸，我们可不敢要。”

持枪者露出不逊于骑兵团长的挑衅神色，“至于贵族的牺牲，谁又知道呢，要说为维护威信、为让掠夺财富、消耗平民的生命变得心安理得，献祭一两个血脉来印证你们的‘平等’也不是没有可能啊。”

这句话，终于彻底激怒了斯特凡尼维安。

但他没有高喊，也没有发狂。最深的愤怒导向了最深的决绝，他只是再度拉开了提达尔格兰什，用胸口抵住了指向他们的枪管。

“你们认为不公平，就按你们觉得公平的办法来做吧。”

工房长的声音里突然满是疲惫和厌倦，“财产、地位、名誉、我的这条命，想要什么，都拿去，我不稀罕，我的弟弟妹妹们也一样。只一个条件。”

他紧盯着持枪者：“把克罗德班还回来。”

“既然我们本不该拥有那些，他也本不该死，那么，就交换好了。那些东西，换我的弟弟。”

斯特凡尼维安垂下眼帘，露出悲哀的微笑。

“怎么样，能做到吗。”

“没人能做到。”持枪者为工房长突然的主动而慌张了一瞬，“即便拿走贵族的权力与财富，我们失去的亲人，也永远都回不来。”

“他们怎样都回不来，我们还要以他们的名义对彼此刀枪相向。哈哈，”斯特凡尼维安看向提达尔格兰什，“是不是很可笑。”

提达尔格兰什没有笑。

对方的异常比持枪的暴动民众更让他紧张，唯恐自己的话会激化危险的状态。

人群却不管不顾：“裝什么可怜！提出这种条件，摆明了就是舍不得手中的权和钱！”

“想用本来就不属于你的东西来换你的亲人，想得真是美啊！”

“都是无数平民的血泪堆砌而成的权和钱！”

“那些机工士和工房的工人还赞扬他多么没有贵族架子地和平民混在一起，都不想想他本来也没有资格高人一等。”

“不过是罪人的后代！”

“该让他为先祖的罪行付出代价了！”

斯特凡尼维安仔仔细细地听完，低声对持枪者说：“如果你认为除掉我是饯行‘守护皇都之盾’的职责，就请随意吧。我已无话可说。”

人群安静下来，一道道视线都集中在搭在扳机的手指上。

良久之后，一声枪响终于划破了圣蕾内特广场的沉寂。


	85. 阵营/Alignment

斯特凡尼维安低头看着自己的胸口。

没有流血，也没有疼痛——发出声响的并不是抵在身前的火枪，而是人群之后。

面对着两位贵族的平民们纷纷循声望去，惊讶地发现神殿骑士、机工士和自警团的人们已经包围了他们，为首之人身材娇小，一头黑色秀发高高束在脑后，绯红色的漂亮眼眸正紧盯着对面的持枪者，手中举着的火枪微微冒着青烟。

鸣枪示警的人是希尔达。

“云雾街的火都救不过来，还得匀出精力来应付这个。”混血女性收回手臂，动作流畅地再度上膛，“你们哪，丢平民的脸啊。”

持枪者迅速反应过来，一脚将提达尔格兰什踢到一边，动作极快地窜到斯特凡尼维安身后，将枪口对准了工房长的头：“别过来。”

“瞧瞧，真是彻彻底底的恶徒。可惜，不能因为这一点就将你开除平民籍。”希尔达好整以暇地摆弄着手里的武器，“所有人都像你们这样狭隘，事情可就难办了。贵族要是觉得所有平民都是如你一般的混账，伊修加德立刻就得完蛋。”

“闭嘴，权贵的走狗。”

持枪者骂道，“你现在在做的事，又哪点像你当初对平民伙伴们所说的？不过和艾默里克搭上了关系，就摇着尾巴鞍前马后，是不是早准备着跟你的男爵父亲认祖归宗！”

“你要是说别的，我还能勉强听听。”希尔达开始掏耳朵，“认我那死鬼父亲？人家把我当垃圾一样丢了呢。正好，就是丢在这里，就是你现在站着的地方。”

“既然你也恨着贵族，为什么反倒和这群人混在一起！”

“恨着贵族？哦，没错，是恨。就好像今天你扣下扳机，贵族也会恨起平民。”

混血女性放下手，“但你给我想想清楚，我恨的贵族，是我那个始乱终弃的死鬼父亲，不是给你枪的斯特凡尼维安。他们都是贵族不假，他们却也是不同的人！”

“有什么差别，不过都是享受着平民的血肉堆砌起的地位的罪人！”

“有什么差别？差别大了！死鬼父亲的恶是他自己的选择，斯特凡尼维安做了什么，嗯？他杀你全家了？还是烧你房子了？”

“他没有直接做，他的先祖、他的阶级却是罪魁祸首！”

“你要是开枪，平民也会成为罪魁祸首，你的后代也同样。我、你、在场所有人，只要他的阶级是平民，无论他是否行善，一律会被你牵累成行凶者。没人会记得你的名字，没人会把你的行为看做个人私愤，口耳相传的消息里，永远是‘平民杀了贵族’。”

“杀的还是信任你、亲手给你杀掉自己凶器的傻贵族。”希尔达笑了，“建国根本也许动摇了，有些东西、有些标准却怎么都不会变。你知道你的行为叫什么吗？”

她盯着对方，一字一顿地说：“忘·恩·负·义。”

“别忘了我们是个以骑士精神为尊的国家，也别忘了为人的根本正是信义。你破了这个，别说平民，已经不配为人。”

“畜生，”娇小美丽的自警团长蔑视着远比自己高大的暴徒，缓步走近：“现在回头还来得及。”

持枪者却显出同归于尽的决然：“别过来！你就不怕我真杀了他，彻底挑起贵族和平民之间的对立吗！”

“那是你从心的选择的话，就请便喽。”希尔达说。

被踹倒在一旁的提达尔格兰什趴着苦笑：“喂，小姐，你这可是在帮倒忙啊。”

希尔达没理他，仍对着持枪者：“而你下手之后，我会怎么选择，也怪不得我。”

说话间，她已经走到暴徒面前，“幸运的是，抑或对你来说不幸的是，我们都是云雾街的居民，都是机工房的常客，你的家人、朋友，我也大多认识。我不认识的，总有其他伙伴认识。”

“我不会动你，我会把他们一个一个都找出来，当着你的面，像你现在这样，把火枪抵在他们的脑袋上。一枪、一枪、一枪——把他们的头全都打到稀烂为止。”

“希尔达，”被挟持着的斯特凡尼维安开口了，“我说过，将机工兵器交给你的条件是‘永远不能把它用作自己的复仇’。”

他瞥了一眼持枪的人：“别变成他这样。”

“你太善良了，小安。”

希尔达举起上了膛的枪，指向行凶者，“善良对人有效，对畜生不行。收拾畜生，只能用畜生的办法。既已经不再为人，还谈什么约定和条件呢。”

“你，”她又看向持枪者，“你用枪指着的这个人同样给了我这把武器，但他对我的意义不仅如此。他给了我一种新的可能、和新的生存动机，等同于赋予我新的生命。你杀了他，也同时是杀了我。”

“一个死人、一头牲畜能做出什么，你和你珍视的人有胆量看看吗？”

将近午夜，圣蕾内特广场上的动乱终于彻底平息。

云雾街尚有纵火案需要调查，自警团团长迅速带着成员们离开了。工房的机工士将工房长团团围住，一个个都惊魂未定的样子。

“我没事，不用担心。”斯特凡尼维安坐在台阶上说，“也不会因为这件事而仇视平民。这只是个例，请大家放心吧。”

“我们知道你不会。”塞莱斯特说，“我们，唉，我们只是怕失去你，又很痛心。明明宣誓过，明明招募他进来时，所有人都很高兴机工房的壮大，可现在却出了这样的事情……”

“正是个合理停止招募的理由。”坐在工房长身边的提达尔格兰什说，“虽然过程惊险刺激了些。”

“我们也不情愿地和团长大人同意见。”佩尔德兰开口，“机工房生产和发放的枪支都有记录，所有人的武具都能和持有者对得上号，我们可以立刻上缴。”

工房长却抬手拒绝：“不用。现在皇都的魔法障壁没有修复，邪龙之影和眷属不知何时还会再袭来，大家需要留着火枪防身。”

“可要是再出刚才那样的事怎么办？”塞莱斯特问。

“人心是防不住的。”斯特凡尼维安双手搓了一把冰冷的脸颊，“就算他们手里没有火枪，还会找别的东西来实现自己的诉求。”

骑兵团长站起来：“我早就警告过你。要小心、要有预防措施。技术是没错，碰上了错的人，你又有什么办法。现在双方已经剑拔弩张，今天的事肯定仅仅是个开始。选个阵营吧，斯特凡尼维安，已经到了非决定不可的时候了。”

“大少爷，”乔伊开口，“无论您怎么选择，我们都会支持，也永远感激您给了我们成为机工士、实现自己价值的机会。”

“你不可能背叛自己的出身。”提达尔格兰什伸出手，“儿子哪能与父母兄弟为敌呢。”

短暂的静寂之后，斯特凡尼维安的手紧紧地握住了他的。

握紧了，却只是为借力站起来。工房长起身后立刻松开，昂首：“我哪个阶级都不选。”

“你已经中立不了了。”骑兵团长急道，“还在秀什么天真的理想主义！”

“我的意思是，我不会按阶级来选择阵营。”

斯特凡尼维安对机工士下属们笑笑，“那样的话，和先祖、和历代教皇、和刚才的人们又有什么分别。贵族拘泥于血统和出身，平民也一样被这规则所束缚。刚才我太愤怒、太难过，没能及时想明白，看到大家的脸，尤其是乔伊，却立刻就清楚了。”

“这帮家伙可不是按照‘平民追随贵族’的规定而成为机工士，乔伊也不是不得不听命于贵族才拿起了枪。当时我能明白这点，还多亏了你操纵乔伊婚约、绑架她父亲的诡计。”工房长看着提达尔格兰什，“手段不值得鼓励，结果对我来说倒尚好。”

骑兵团长不解：“你想说什么？”

“我想说的是，既然阶级划分的基础已是无稽之谈，贵族和平民就都不该再拿阶级来作茧自缚。抛开身份，我们都是伊修加德人。愿意守卫皇都和平的人、愿意为做出改变而努力的人，才是我同阵营的伙伴，而与阶级无关。”

“天真。”提达尔格兰什摇头，“你可以这么想，却不能保证两个阶级的人都这么想。”

“有没有阶级，人心都不会齐。想要想法相同，就只有托尔丹七世的做法——精炼民众。可那又有什么意义，不过是用简单粗暴的方法逃避罢了。”斯特凡尼维安笑笑，“解决不了问题，就解决造成问题的人们。”

“和团长大人针对工房的做法很相似呢。”乔伊天真无邪地说。

“喂喂，你这么讲太不利于团结了。”骑兵团长假模假式地抗议，“我好歹也是斯特凡尼维安阵营的人啊。”

机工士们都刻意地面面相觑：“是吗？有这事儿吗？”

“你管管他们！”

“不管了，回家睡觉。”

乔伊拔出火枪：“大少爷，我护送您。”

“有乔伊在，我们也放心。”塞莱斯特说，“那么，我们就继续帮希尔达调查云雾街纵火案的事。”

“辛苦诸位。”

“哪里，应该的。云雾街受害严重，听说砥柱层也陆续有多处起火，工房长，您路上多加小心。”

“偶然事件？”

“刻意而为。”骑兵团长追上艾因哈特主从的脚步，“很可能是为刚才的动乱转移神殿骑士和自警团的视线。”

“是吗……”斯特凡尼维安对提达尔格兰什的推断并不尽信，“但既然能想到转移视线的办法，为什么还要如此大张旗鼓地围堵。若最终目的是杀掉一个重要贵族引燃战火，直接在背后对你偷偷开枪不就完了。”

“你现在怎么像盼着我出事似的。刚刚那个嚷嚷着救我狗命的人哪去了。”

“那样的话，我和艾因哈特家也会牵扯进去。”工房长忽略掉对方的埋怨，自顾自思索，“出自艾因哈特继承人之手的凶器，杀了泽梅尔骑兵团的团长，正是他们想要的贵族内部分裂局面。”

“平民们笨吧，没有什么策略，手中有了能威胁人的东西，立刻急吼吼地吵闹了。”

“你小心点，乔伊可还举着枪呢。”斯特凡尼维安回头看警戒着四周的女仆机工士一眼，“而且受害严重的是云雾街。那么深切地控诉贵族财权不公的平民，会忍心烧掉自己的住所，只为聚众威胁我们吗。”

“你的意思是，两个独立的事件，碰巧发生在了今晚。”

“而且，很可能出自两个阶级。”

骑兵团长想了一下，开口赞成：“的确，总不会以损害自己的利益以达到要求利益的目的。砥柱层都是分布分散的石建筑，难以起火，云雾街的房屋却是紧凑的木造。”

“喔，不愧是个泽梅尔，非常具有专业风格的分析。”

砥柱层的出口近在眼前，提达尔格兰什做出了总结：“平民将枪口指向贵族，贵族烧了平民的住所，还真是谁也别说谁卑鄙。”

“不要把所有人都骂进去。”

“那你让我怎么概括。就算是个人行动，也反映了阶级的意志。”

“所以就说，阶级这个混账玩意儿，真是早点没了的好啊。”


	86. 同在/Together

在拂晓成员们的协助下，针对纵火案的调查取得了重要进展。

“抓住的纵火犯虽然是个平民，却是受人雇佣。”

拂晓贤人桑克瑞德刚刚回归便立一大功，“套话只套出来雇他的人出自砥柱层，其他的就得仰赖骑士们的审讯了。不过来的路上，希尔达和她的伙伴们把主使已被供出的假消息散播了出去，下面咱们就看看是犯人嘴硬，还是主谋腿软吧。”

露琪亚表达感激之余，微微被贤人的做法震惊到：“我以为……贤人们都很按规矩来做事，不会想这些奇峰巧计。”

“有人负责规矩，”桑克瑞德看了看先一步回归拂晓的雅·修特拉和一直坚守着的阿尔菲诺，笑，“就有人负责不规矩，我们可是一个分工明确的团结组织。”

“我挺欣赏的。”希尔达赞道，“我赌主谋先露马脚。”

自警团长直觉敏锐，话音刚落便有一位神殿骑士急急来报。

“自称‘豪胆将军的精兵’的武装集团占领了教皇厅！”他上气不接下气地说，“他们受一位祭司之命，挟持了因纵火案受害而在大圣堂避难的平民作为人质，还杀了、杀了在圣堂中警戒的其他神殿骑士。”

在场众人无不震惊：“什么？”

“还真是砥柱层的大人物指使。”希尔达吹了声口哨，“所以这是怎么着？祭司大人雇佣平民四处放火，烧了云雾街的房子，再做出慈悲的态度开放大圣堂作为避难所？”

“听说纵火者供出主使便乱了阵脚，直接采取武装暴动，挟持了避难平民作为人质。”桑克瑞德略加思索，“有意思，自己制造灾难，再自己伸出援手，谁会怀疑好心人正是害人者呢。”

“尤其是在人人都对正教存疑的当下……”

伤势未愈，站在大厅的艾默里克面色略显苍白，“通过制造伤痛来构建依赖——这样的做法，和先前的正教又有什么区别。他们的诉求是什么？”

“是……”

传信的神殿骑士犹豫一下，“是以悖教叛国罪处决总骑士长您，重新选出教皇，恢复先前的政体。”

“荒谬！”露琪亚愤然开口，“以为将公布真相的人消除，真相就会随之湮灭吗！”

“或是想用艾默里克阁下的‘有罪’来否定他所披露的历史。”

与父亲前来看望总骑士长的阿图瓦雷尔说，“只要做出这个范例，其他知晓真相的人便会噤若寒蝉，不再言语。久而久之，人们便会忘了发生过什么 ，自觉地回归到旧生活之中。”

他仿佛深有所感地低声补充：“不作出任何改变，毕竟是最轻松的……”

福尔唐伯爵若有所思地看了长子一眼，随即转头面向艾默里克：“对方的诉求我们无法回应，看来解决办法只余一条。”

“人与人无法达成共识，最终只能付诸暴力。”

总骑士长轻声感慨，随即快速下达了救援安排。

通往教皇厅的运输通道前，阿图瓦雷尔望着禁闭的铁门。

再过一会儿，他将与艾默里克，以及包括冒险者在内的一众拂晓成员将从这里潜入，营救被困在大圣堂的贫民人质。战场对继承人来说并不陌生，救援的经验也有过，只是目标地点所具有的意义，不仅仅是正教中枢那么简单。

那里是异母弟弟的死地。

所以当自己说出要参与救援时，艾默里克阁下先望向了父亲——他看着在身侧同阿尔菲诺商讨计划的总骑士长——有过失去，便自然而然地畏惧它再次发生。

但自己有必要站在这里，有必要去往那个地方。因为——

冒险者的到来打断了他的思绪。对方走到他对面才停步，站得很近，神色担忧。

看来他们想到的都是同样的事。

继承人安抚对方：“不要担心。我对自己的剑术还是有自信的。”

冒险者摇摇头：不是剑术优劣的问题。

“……也对。那么，我保证会谨慎行事。”

为什么要主动参与营救。有拂晓在，你大可放心等待。

对方直截了当地问。阿图瓦雷尔颔首：“像我们在西部高地一同追击异端者时我所做的那样，将危险留给客人？那不应该。贵族引领平民的理由即使已站不住脚，这毕竟是我们的国民，我们的政体所引发的矛盾，该由我们来解决。也因为——”

他望了望教皇厅恢弘的尖顶：“这是他会做的事。”

对方略微讶异：你——

“诸多遗憾，已无法弥补。”黑发青年说，“至少，我得替他完成他想要推进的变革，保护他想要保护的人。”

那你呢？

“我？”

你不想要推进变革吗，你不想保护这些平民吗。

黑发青年愣住了：“我自然同样。您这是……”

那就不要说“替他”。

冒险者神色严峻：这确实是他会做的事，但也是你会做的事啊。

“对不起，我是否冒犯了您。”

阿图瓦雷尔思索片刻，开口道，“对您来说，他是无可替代的朋友，而我的说法——”

不是这样。

对方斟酌了一会儿：他的死不该成为你的枷锁，不该成为任何人的枷锁，那不是他所希望的，所以他才在离世前让我对他露出笑容。

“枷锁……是吗。”

他的人生走到了尽头，你还有你的人生要继续。

冒险者悲悯地说：放过你自己。

可若自己放过自己、自己原谅自己，让那么多年来因血脉而生的偏见与隔阂就这样消散，对他来说又是多么不公。

对方看着黑发青年的神色：没做到的事，终究已经做不到。那么就不要为此平白折磨自己。即使你这样做——

“他也不会开心。”

阿图瓦雷尔低下头，“我母亲离世时他就说过，看着我的痛苦，他一点都不开心。”

你都知道。

“我都知道，却做不到。像现在这样背负着‘枷锁’，虽然无法告慰他，却会让我好受许多。”

继承人回望冒险者：“是很自欺欺人、自我满足的方式吧。好像这样做，以前的那些‘对不起’就全能变成“对得起”。可现实确如您所说，以前没做到的事，终归再也做不到。如此，与其说是想要对他做出补偿，实际上却全是为了自己的心中过得去。”

为自己并不是错误。

“那难道不是自私。”

自私就一定会成就坏事吗？

冒险者看向身前紧闭着的铁门：那位祭司现在的所作所为是自私，我会被保护下来，也是出于他的自私。

“您……”

不想让某一个人死去，不想再让谁死去，明知危险仍要前进，明知身后还有不希望自己涉险的人仍坚持，这都是自私。

冒险者说：为满足自己的愿望而打破他人的愿望，是否是自私的定义。

“……是。”

那便对了。

“……我不明白。”

无论是你，还是这里面的那些人，无非都是被无法改变的过去所束缚着，看不见了未来。不同的是，他们为私欲如此，你却是因善良而无法允许自己不支付任何代价地走下去。

冒险者看着他：抗拒自私、抗拒只为自己而活，正是所谓幸存者的自责。

仅仅是因为活着，就觉得对不起逝者。我也曾是如此，可是现在，我不再这么觉得了。伯爵大人、他的朋友和下属们没有一个人接受我的道歉，而我道歉的理由其实也正像你一般，只是为让自己好过。我把他的善举看做了自己该背负罪孽，而那根本不是他的本意。

“……确实。”

托尔丹七世、现在教皇厅里的那些人、认为否定历史真相等于让此前的所有牺牲意义全无的人，都想错了。救人的人，绝不是为了让被救的人余生活在愧疚中才施以援手。将失去的悲恸混同于行为的意味，才是真正的辜负。

相似的话，阿图瓦雷尔也对斯特凡尼维安说过。

当局者迷，最懂这些道理的人却无法开解自身。他太固执于落后的那一步、晚的那一天，以至于本能看清的东西也被遮盖在遗憾之后，为所有出于本心的选择披上了强制自己的意味。

可其实无论如何，无论那个人的生死，自己都会站在这里，去往前方。与替代无关，与出身和阶级无关，保护民众，是他——他们在成为骑士时共同许下的誓言：

为国家，为人民，一名骑士理应尽到他的职责。

冒险者看着他逐渐明朗的表情，说：他保护了我，不是为了让我代替他，而是为了让我继续作为我。

黑发青年微笑着明知故问：“那么，您来参与救援的理由又是……”

因为这正是我会做的事。当然，也是你和他都会做的事。

对方露出灿烂的笑容：目标一致，终点相同。现在这样，不正是另一种形式上的“同在”吗。

引起皇都震动的武装挟持事件，最终以所有人质都被成功解救告终。

参与救援的除了拂晓，还有一位意外的客人——白翼维德弗尼尔。圣龙最终愿意再度相信人类释出的善意，应允眷属前往伊修加德，向皇都人民展现出和平意愿。维德弗尼尔抵达皇都领空时，刚好赶上被逼至绝境的祭司气急败坏，将无辜的贫民女孩推落高塔。千钧一发之际，白翼掠过，用脊背接住了坠落的生命。

这一场面被多人目睹，龙救人与人害人的事实对比之下，舆论逐渐产生了变化。但，人心无法一统，评断一切事务的基准永远是每一个人的看法，而非事实本身。有愿意相信人龙可以再度和平的人，就有认为艾默里克和福尔唐家与龙族合谋，故意设置了这场丑化正教、赞美龙族的戏剧的人。

“龙族毕竟是伊修加德人千年来的仇敌。”听说了传言的福尔唐伯爵显出理解，“没经历过战争的孩子们很快会因白龙救人而相信龙族的好，而那些刚刚在战场上失去父亲儿子丈夫的人们，不可能轻易就因为这件事而扭转观念。”

来拜访的艾因哈特伯爵表示赞同：“事不关己时，人人都能理性思考。仇恨已有了切实的指向，谁又会去看大局呢。”

“和纵火案同时发生的骚动我也有耳闻。”埃德蒙在沙发上微微倾身，“斯特凡尼维安没事吧。”

“有惊无险。不过即使机工房暂时关闭，那孩子还是闲不下来，一直在做什么东西。”博朗杜安笑笑，“他说等下也会过来拜访。阿图瓦雷尔呢？听说他参与了教皇厅的救援。”

“也没有事。”埃德蒙作答，“倒是我，狠狠地捏了一把汗。”

盟友之间向来不拘礼，博朗杜安毫不客气地揶揄道：“看出来了。腿脚不方便还跑去了教皇厅。”

“终归是担心啊。”埃德蒙坦然承认，“他……这段日子以来一直支撑着福尔唐家，也有过异常的时刻。埃马内兰和他以为我没注意到，可做父亲的又怎么会忽略掉自己的孩子。”

“老大总是会责任感重一些。别看斯特凡尼维安那样，克罗德班没了的时候，他是最自责的。”

“哪样。”埃德蒙倒要为盟友的孩子说话了，“他有潜心投入多年的东西，最终做出了成果，已经是很值得敬佩的坚持。并非逃避或爱玩，不过是不符合你对于继承人的期盼罢了。”

“所以我也在努力扭转观念啊。”博朗杜安虚心接受，“时代变了，现在是龙来救人，人在害人，以后还不知会变成什么样。”

“权力与关系会变，为人的根本不会。”

埃德蒙颔首，“不管是什么出身，处在什么位置，只要还有人明了这点，动乱过后，就仍有希望。”


	87. 根本/Fundamental

天色稍晚时，斯特凡尼维安抱着一个盒子造访了福尔唐伯爵府邸。

两位伯爵正在偏厅议政，艾因哈特家的继承人便没做打扰，由管家引着去了书房。阔大的空间之内，福尔唐家的继承人正站在书桌前，望着上面的纸笔陈设出神。

通报过后，两位继承人一见彼此，第一句话都是：“你没事吧。”

“没事。”两人又不约而同地作答，而后露出笑容，各自在书房另一侧的茶桌前落座。

“真是灾难。”先开口的是阿图瓦雷尔，“每每有什么事端，受害的不是我们这些骑士，反倒是你这样的一般民众。”

“你在暗示我没有战斗能力吗。”

斯特凡尼维安假意生气，立刻收到认真的解释：“自然不是。我是指使用暴力的人不敢与暴力硬碰硬，反而有违公平地戕害手无寸铁之人。”

“我知道，你真是开不得玩笑。”金发青年笑他的儿时玩伴，“恃强凌弱，从来如此。我做出机工兵器的本意是打破这个规则，没想到反差点成了规则的牺牲品。”

“可你不像被吓到。”

“多少有些心理准备，毕竟父亲和提达尔格兰什总提醒个没完。我只是没想到真的会发生，与其说是吓到，不如说那瞬间很失望吧。”

仆人进来，为两位继承人奉上热茶。主人方提起茶壶，为客人和自己各斟了一杯。

“但是，也不能因此就说平民对贵族有敌意。”

斯特凡尼维安端着茶杯说。对面，阿图瓦雷尔微微点头，“若以纵火案和挟持人质事件来看，只单纯说贵族只想利用平民也不确切。”

“作恶之人刚好出自某个群体，就会让‘恶’成为这个群体的代名词。”金发青年深有所感地说，“要是人人都这么看，贵族和平民真就要永无宁日了。”

“这样的‘牵连’，实属常态。贵族先是建国英雄的后代，现在又成了罪人的子孙——我们没有做什么改变，认定却发生了变化。”

“特别讨厌吧。”金发青年反倒笑了，“要是我做的我就认了，不是我做的非说我有罪，真是憋屈。偏偏还不能肆意倾泻出去，不然又要有人说：‘果然是仗势欺人’。”

“仔细想想，无论何种说法，我们被血统所束缚的情况却是一样的。”

阿图瓦雷尔望向对方：“‘继承人有继承人的位置和责任’。”

“真是我们两个从小到大听到耳朵长茧的一句话。”斯特凡尼维安露出厌烦的神色，饮了一口茶，“结果照做的和没照做的，现在同样被这个‘天生’的地位与身份所害。”

“可是血统之外的人格，才是决定我们是谁、与谁相交的关键。”

阿图瓦雷尔垂下视线，目光柔和：“以前，我没有看清这点。”

“那是自然。”斯特凡尼维安大大咧咧地说，“如果你是个讨厌鬼，就算两家是盟友又同为继承人，我也不会和你成为朋友好吗。”

“别人若这么说，我会觉得是场面话。”黑发青年忍俊不禁，“出自你的口中，我相信。”

“你到底是要褒还是要贬。”

“毕竟你是连死对头都会舍身相救、甚至与之结盟的人。要说谁会不看出身不计前嫌，最具代表性的可就是你了。”

“快别提那个混账吧。”

艾因哈特家的继承人痛饮一口热茶，被烫得怔了好几秒：“咳！那个家伙在我们被人威胁时非提克罗德班不可，说他的牺牲是白费，只保护下了一堆畜生，替他不值呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔微微摇头：“从没有白费的牺牲。”

“是啊。这场战争是错的，牺牲却不是。人们因战争而死，不是为战争而死。敬爱他的人、追随他的人，不因为他是贵族，不因为他是建国骑士的后代，只因为他是克罗德班。”

“奥尔什方也是。”

黑发青年摩挲着茶杯的边沿，好像仍不适应这样平常地谈到异母弟弟，但他还是继续说了下去。

“从小他就背负着一个天生的污名，却自己走向了正路，最终做出了无愧于骑士之名的决定。若说血统会决定一个人成为什么样的存在，这便是最好的反例。”

斯特凡尼维安微笑着看他：“看来，你终于想通了？”

“多亏你和许多人的帮助，也多亏——虽然对不住无辜遭难的平民们——这次的事件。”

“自诩高贵的人做出卑贱之事，不用祭司来搞武装暴动，团长大人就是个实例。”

“但即便是多年政敌，在并肩作战后也迎来了合作的局面。”

阿图瓦雷尔认真思索：“人与人的隔阂，都因先入为主的偏见而起。家如此，国也一样。”

“创造出共同的敌人，仅仅是转移了矛盾，而无法消弭。然而我也在想，矛盾彻底消失的世界，真的就是一个好的世界吗？不用顶着‘继承人必须如何如何’的压力做事自然会轻松许多，但不跨越各种苦难和挑战、轻易就能到手的东西，似乎也没什么价值可言。”

“除去舆论的压力，还有技术的壁垒。”

“那些其实倒简单。”工房长笑笑，“毕竟我不用顾及物件的感情，困难也只是由我的智力与能力所生。我的意思是，正因为矛盾会一直存在，人类才会为了消弭矛盾而不断前进、不断与不同的人和种族对话。往大了说，矛盾才像是人类交流与进步的动力。”

“固然被误解是很不好受。”斯特凡尼维安继续道，“但当持不同意见的人终于达成共识时，那种满足感也是无可比拟的啊。”

黑发青年调侃他：“看来和泽梅尔骑兵团长的交往让你感触颇深。”

“就说别提那个混账，而且我过来也不是为了被你嘲笑好吗。”

斯特凡尼维安将一直放在一边的盒子拿过来：“这个小家伙，麻烦你交给你家的客人。”

“小家伙？”

工房长一脸坏笑地把盒子递过去：“工房关了之后我就在忙这个，可是新鲜降世的哦。”

“不会是陆行鸟雏鸟吧。”

“你什么意思，说我在家孵蛋吗！”

黑发青年一脸正经地回避了问题：“刚好我也计划送给那位一件礼物，到时可以一同交付。不过，你不打算见见客人吗？艾因哈特的子嗣之中，只有你没和那位见过面了。”

“现在不必。”

斯特凡尼维安颇具深意地笑笑：“只要人与人之间的矛盾仍在，拂晓就会继续运作，英雄也一定需要新的力量。那么将来，我们终会在机工房相见。”

晚餐时分，两位伯爵终于结束了议政，与各自的孩子在餐厅碰面。

盟友间的日常相处并不拘礼，埃德蒙按照家宴的标准款待艾因哈特父子，席间却不见小儿子埃马内兰的身影。

他的侍从奥诺鲁瓦也不在，管家代为作答：“二少爷身体不适，正在房间里休息。”

福尔唐父子二人听见，并不担心。伯爵点了点头，对盟友解释：“他最近重新开始修习剑术。常年不锻炼，这是必然的结果。”

斯特凡尼维安趁机宣传：“剑术不精不要紧，可以来我这里学习机工术啊。”

餐桌之下，博朗杜安迅猛地踢了儿子一脚：“快别说你的机工术了。前几天的事没给够你教训，还想将盟友家的孩子也拖进危险之中？”

埃德蒙倒不以为意：“机工术是个好选择。但他执意剑术，说是仍想做一名骑士。”

餐桌上的人略加思索，都明了了原委。

“他有这个心，终归是好的。只是心有余而力不足，少年时偷的懒，现下全找补了回来。”

福尔唐伯爵叹一口气：“以往有哥哥们替他担着各种各样的事情，散漫一些就随他去了。现在时局紧张，人手也不足，确实需要他站到前列，担起自己应该承担的责任。”

“父亲，我可以应付得来。”阿图瓦雷尔说。

埃德蒙看了博朗杜安一眼：“很快，你就没有余裕说这句话了。”

“您是指……局面还会恶化？”

“我是指，很快，更重的责任将落在你的肩上。”

福尔唐伯爵停下刀叉，看向长子：“我已与艾因哈特伯爵商定好。近期，我准备卸下伯爵的称号、退出政坛。‘福尔唐伯爵’，将成为你的新名头。”

这句话堪比突发爆炸，震得桌上的两位继承人都动弹不得。

黑发青年愕然：“可、父亲仍年轻，其他几位伯爵都与您年岁相近……而且，现在国家和艾默里克阁下正需要您的协助啊。”

“该帮的忙，我仍旧会帮。”埃德蒙安抚难得显出恐慌的长子，“不如说，这个举动正会帮到伊修加德。艾默里克阁下想推进的是自上而下的和平演变，那么最上的人必须得先做出改变才行。当然，即使这么做，仍会有人认为教皇的离去和国内动荡是由福尔唐引起的政变，将退位看做特意做出的姿态吧。”

“毕竟伯爵的位子不是交给其他什么人，而是同一血脉的继承人。”迅速从震惊中恢复过来，斯特凡尼维安客观地说，“平民会觉得，固然埃德蒙伯爵退位了，权力的所属却没有改变，仍在福尔唐家。”

“可在建国神话已被证实是谎言的现下，我又拿什么去继承伯爵的位置……”

黑发青年望向埃德蒙：“父亲，恳请您再考虑一下这个决定。贵族若要取得平民的信任，现有的系统不能再继续下去。那么为什么不等时局稍微稳定后再由我们做出表率呢。”

斯特凡尼维安讶异：“你是指，不袭爵，任‘福尔唐伯爵’这个名头消失？”

眼见儿时玩伴点头，金发青年皱起了眉：“那可不太对吧。固然对龙圣战的理由是捏造出来的，四大家族的先祖也犯下了罪孽，但爵位由托尔丹王授予十二骑士，发生在虚假的历史之前，仍具有合法的效力啊。”

“十二骑士的血脉已遍布伊修加德，我们又凭什么高人一等。”

“这话就说错了。”

艾因哈特家的继承人坐直，“虽然我也不稀罕伯爵的名头——父亲，我们的问题回家再说，”他转头避开瞪视着自己的博朗杜安，“先前你说‘血统无法决定一个人成为什么样的存在’，是符合你认为自己不该袭爵的想法，但这个问题你得现实地去看。”

斯特凡尼维安斟酌一下：“我先问你：如果不按先天的血统袭爵，你觉得该怎样选择领导人民的人？”

阿图瓦雷尔答道：“能力出色、声望超群、人格优秀等这些后天产生的特质。”

邻家继承人堪称粗鲁地拍了一下桌子：“那不就结了。这些你都有，安心袭爵吧。”

黑发青年愣在当场：“什么？”

斯特凡尼维安看了看福尔唐伯爵，见对方只是含笑听着，并没有发言的意思，遂继续说下去：“虽然由我说有点恬不知耻，但培养一个继承人，不正是培养这些特质？你不是一生下来就知道怎么用剑运兵，我也不是一生下来就会制造机械，大家都是下了苦功拼了性命达到今天的高度，凭什么就因为建国神话是假就把这些努力全盘否定。”

“但是……我是生在这个位置，才有了拥有这些特质的条件。寻常民众的起点，又如何与继承人相比。”

“哪又怎么了。”

斯特凡尼维安不以为然：“你要是想强调不公平，那确实啊。生命什么时候公平过？但反过来说，既然觉得自己占了不该占的优势，又不能倒转时间改变规则，那就将这份优势转化成贡献吧。”

“可——”

“不能一边说着反对血统论，又一边偷偷地把先祖的罪孽背在身上。”邻家继承人用手指点点桌面，“既然没做错事，就挺胸抬头，让大家看到你确实是名副其实的伯爵。”

“斯特凡尼维安说得没错。”埃德蒙缓缓开口，“变革一事，不能急于一时。人们能够适应缓慢的变化，突变却是造成恐慌的元凶。尽管意图是好，方法不对，一样无法成事。”

伯爵看向自己的继承人：“人无法很快看清一切原委因果，改革也不可能在一代之内完成。即使想把权力公平地分配下去，以现在平民受教育的程度，又该让他们如何着手管理伊修加德？袭爵、好好地运用你的能力、履行你的职责，反倒是对国家和人民负责的办法。”

“……是。”

“还有时间，”埃德蒙温和地看着长子，“你可以慢慢地想一想，想想自己该做的事，想想未来。”


	88. 彷徨/Perplexed

未来。

邪龙之影虎视眈眈，阶级之间隔阂深重，但仍旧有人梦想着和平，愿意尽一切努力让渴望千年之久的安宁降临。这些人知道，未来之中必有挑战和困难，也极有可能蕴藏着前所未有的快乐。

然而并不是所有人都能看到这份可能。

未知让人却步。剧变之中，茫然的人们习惯于紧紧抓住已知的东西。有贵族为了维护自身的统治和礼仪，执意维护旧系统；亦有平民为了失去的挚爱，不肯接受与龙族的和解。

因对龙战争而一无所有的人们，手中唯一能捉住的便是新鲜深刻的仇恨。

复仇是维系生命的力量，“希望”便成为最虚无缥缈的名词，“未来”也只余空虚，再无喜悦。没了儿子的父母、没了双亲的孩子、没了丈夫的妻子——对于他们来说，代表未来的人再无法回来，“未来”便也不复存在。

又如何让已经没有未来的人看进未来？痛失所爱后独活的每分每秒，难道不都是最残酷的折磨？

埃马内兰闯了大祸。

与圣龙眷属商定后，伊修加德在与龙堡毗邻的隼巢召开了人龙和平的仪式。为确保维德弗尼尔的安全、让典礼顺利完成，驻守在隼巢的狄兰达尔骑兵团、神殿骑士团以及志愿前来帮忙的福尔唐家都提起十二万分的警惕。意图稳住本地狩猎龙族的连队，露琪亚与阿图瓦雷尔前往营地进行说服。连队最终同意了休战，混在观礼人群中的部分平民却趁上峰不在的混乱期暴起，占据高台，高声疾呼着总骑士长受龙诓骗、贵族随心驱使平民、必须要为逝去的人报仇等话语。

恐慌瞬间进驻进仍怀着悲恸与怀疑的人心中。情急之下，二少爷命骑兵阻止高台上呼喊的女招待。划破空气的两箭过后，女招待确实闭上了嘴，平民对总骑士长的信念稍有的信任却也被一并击碎。

关于协作、关于修正错误、踏平阶级的解释再多，关于未来的期许再好，也没有“贵族在众目睽睽之下下令射杀平民”的事实有说服力。维护统治时用谎言诓骗平民走上战场，真相败露后用暴力令平民闭上嘴——一部分人在这场骚动中得到这样的结论，另一部分却在指责引起暴动的人目光短浅、没有顾全大局。

究竟什么才是“大局”？推进人龙和平的真意到底是什么？

是不是为强制仍处在伤痛中的遗孤们忘掉那些牺牲，因为美好快乐的未来容不得他们用自己的悲恸来扫兴？

旧的仇恨从龙转移到了渴望和平的人，新的仇恨又因人伤害了人而滋生。

本为预备人们袭击圣龙眷属而做出的戒备，现在全用在了稳住观礼的人们身上。阿图瓦雷尔面色沉郁，与指挥官雷德沃尔德商量应对措施。

“他的判断并没有错。”雷德沃尔德公允地说，“警戒的职责所在，为防止暴乱扩大，必须尽快切断其源头。现场已经有骑兵死伤，更需要当机立断。”

“确实。”继承人双手抱臂，“只是判断虽对，方式不对，造成的影响简直……”

“是。”雷德沃尔德低头，“怪我们没有排查好观礼人群，让埃马内兰阁下承担了这样的骂名。”

“哪里的话。引起暴动的都是一般民众，再仔细的排查也无法判明。”

“现在看看，追寻异端者和屠龙倒是容易的任务了。”指挥官眉头深锁，“不管对错，一致对外时总不必担心会被自己保护的人背叛。唉，他们都是在对龙战争中失去了亲人爱人的人，早就萌生死志，被捕后大部分人都……为首的那位女侍者，想来也是要用自己的命来确保人龙无法和平吧。”

“原因种种，现在已不重要。当务之急还是得稳住民众。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“用诚意和真心，让大家明白无论阶级，我们都是希望明天能够更好的、平等的人。封锁消息、铲除根源的办法绝不可取。”

然而晚些时候，暴力事件再一次发生。

埃马内兰的侍从奥诺鲁瓦在飞艇坪劝阻想要离开和平典礼的人们，不幸被沉浸在激愤中的人迁怒，受伤陷入昏迷。两种因自己而起的事件彻底压垮了福尔唐家的二少爷，发泄过因无能而生的愤怒后，埃马内兰抱着人事不省的小随从坐在地上，一脸茫然。

“不要发呆！”

来观礼的冒险者传递了信息，阿图瓦雷尔急忙带着骑兵和医师赶来，手脚麻利地为奥诺鲁瓦救治：“马上带他回皇都。”

“大哥呢。”

“我要留在这里安抚民众。”

“……你是不是很失望。”

“是。但是事情既然已经发生，失望没有用处，必须立刻着手弥补。”

黑发青年起身，肃然道，“回到皇都、安置好奥诺鲁瓦后，你得亲自去向艾默里克阁下解释，为自己的行为负起责任。”

他的弟弟没有应答，阿图瓦雷尔拿出指挥官的架势：“你听清楚了吗，回答我。”

埃马内兰却答非所问：“如果他还在，一定不会出这样的事。”

继承人花了几秒才明白过来“他”指的是谁：“这是你造成的后果，不要想着由别人来承担。”

“如果他还在，我就不用在这里，也不用承担什么后果！”

阿图瓦雷尔做了个手势，让骑兵先将受伤的小随从送上飞空艇，随后转向弟弟：“没有如果。”

“你以为还能像在云顶营地那次一样，惹了天大的祸仍有人会去救你？不可能了。从今往后，你得自己对自己负责，自己对自己下达的指令负责。”

“可你难道不觉得，他才是能更好地协助你的那个人……”

阿图瓦雷尔紧盯着他，对弟弟的情绪感到莫名：“我没有选择权。”

“如果你有呢？”

“即使我有，那也无法构成你放松对自己要求的理由。”

“可我一直都是这样。”

埃马内兰看着地面：“纨绔子弟、游手好闲，付不起责任，我一直都是这样啊，为什么突然让我面对这些，为什么把我拉来典礼会场！大哥要是不硬把我拽过来，这些事也不会发生！”

“所以我要对你的行为负责，留在这里。你也一样要好好反省。”

“你——你们对我期望太高了。”二少爷扶住额头，“作为对比的那个标杆，我达不到，成不了他。”

阿图瓦雷尔按住弟弟的肩膀，放轻了声音：“没有人要求你成为他。”

“那你为什么会失望。”

埃马内兰侧头看他，“为什么对一直都这样的我失望。你担心我、非要把我带在身边，是怕再发生什么？你在我身上……看到了谁？”

回皇都的飞空艇上，二少爷搂着小随从，满脑子都是乱哄哄的片段。

一会儿是女招待倒下后，周围人们指责的眼神，一会儿是奥诺鲁瓦昏过去的样子，再一会儿又是长兄刚刚的面容。

他的表情说明他被自己的话语所伤，但他什么都没说，只是转身离开。

“我在问什么，这不是明摆着的吗……”

如果真能选择，肯定是由更合适、更有能力的那个人来协助维持典礼的秩序。自己不过是没有选择之下的办法，事实更证明，这没有办法的办法起到了反作用。

太难了。

坚持练剑太难，下达指令太难，承担责任太难。重重挫败叠加，养尊处优的二少爷便只有怔然的份。父亲快要退位，大哥即将背负上更重的职责，福尔唐家和伊修加德需要一切能帮忙的人伸出援手——道理心中都懂，做起来却得到了这样一个结果。

变革已经很难，自己让局面难上加难。

不该迁怒给哥哥。埃马内兰想。这份愤怒不是对他，而是对自己的无能为力——连一个孩子都保护不住。

这孩子比他勤劳，照顾着他的一切生活起居；离世的异母哥哥比他健壮，保护着他免于受伤；留在慌乱中心的亲哥哥比他镇定，为了收拾他留下的残局要逐人去道歉；留驻皇都的父亲比他坚强，丧子的重大打击之下仍为了国家的未来贡献着自己的力量。

一直因为自己“弱”而心安理得地躲在层层盾牌之后的人，迎来了所有坚盾都轰然破碎的现在。

异母哥哥死了，父亲即将退位，随从昏迷不醒，哥哥孤立无援。

决心再深刻，本意再好，没有能力与努力的支撑也是枉然。优秀的自家哥哥们与邻家的孩子们，哪一个是天生就知晓自己该做什么、该怎么做。亲哥哥从小就没有玩耍的余裕，空闲的时间中也不曾真正放松过自己；异母哥哥更是幼时起就向着成为骑士的目标一路向前，最终得偿所愿。

成就了功绩的不是危机。

如果没有一直以来的严格自律，险情到来时，他又如何能够救下自己最珍视的朋友。

人是太容易安于现状的生物。

几乎与天地同寿的龙族，千年前的伤痛如同现在；生命只有短短一瞬的人类，却只要一代便能忘记过往。没有切实的威胁，没有新鲜的仇恨，对龙圣战又如何能够持续下去。一代代的人活在对失去的恐惧之中，才造就了一代代人的奋起反抗。

全然的无忧哪里是什么好事。

说着“我比不上哥哥们”“我就是这样”，不过也是懦弱罢了。因为惧怕付出得不到想要的结果，因为不敢面对必然会有的挫折，就干脆以别人太过优秀为借口，堂而皇之地坚持着无能。

谁叫他们那么厉害呢。

可那不对——埃马内兰握紧了仍在昏迷中的随从的手——这个孩子身材瘦小、出身低微，但他没有就心安理得地躲在大人们背后，等着一个结果。他冲在了前面，竭尽所能地说服对和平的信念动摇了的人们，即使遭到了这样的对待，仍然相信着未来会变得美好。

就像他亲手改变了自己既定的命运那样。

模范一直都在身边，但自己没有去向他们学习，反而享受起了他们的荫蔽。现在，一切怠惰化作恶果汹汹反噬，承担后果的却不是自己，而是自己最珍爱的人。


	89. 延续/Lengthen

暴动风波传回皇都，与龙族的和平庆典暂缓，与艾欧泽亚军事同盟国的联合军演成了伊修加德人主要的关注点。

内部分裂之时，一个共同的目标是最好的粘合剂。在过往，对龙圣战承担着这个职责，将贵族与平民凝聚了千年之久；而在圣战的理由已被推翻的现下，向他国展示自身实力，以备将来抵御加雷马帝国的侵略，便是新的理由。

“刚好也是一个展示平民战斗力的机会。”接到神殿骑士团邀请的希尔达说，“艾默里克这家伙不笨嘛。我以为他多少会抗拒和教皇一样的做法呢。”

“做法没有错，错的是原因。”陪同冒险者来传信的桑克瑞德道，“要是连这点都分不清，也别想推进变革了。”

“诶，分不清的人可不在少数。受激情的驱使，人想否定什么时，总是不分青红皂白地全盘拒绝——干嘛这么看我，我没暗示别人，说的可正是以前的我自己。”

“我无意多问。”贤人摆了摆手，“毕竟是私事和国事，你加油吧。”

“好咧。”希尔达大方地答应，随后将露琪亚的亲笔仔仔细细看了几遍：“要兵，要枪，还都不少。这下得让小安的机工房重新开工了。”

天钢机工房再次开门，机工士们组成了人墙，将工房长牢牢围困其中。

“知道的知道你们是担心我，不知道的还以为我被挟持成苦力了呐。”斯特凡尼维安笑着叹气，“行啦，有一个人就够，大家还是跟着乔伊和希尔达好好练习，为军演做准备吧。”

“真没想到能有机会在他国面前和贵族一同作战。”塞莱斯特感慨，“以往伊修加德的脸面可只是神殿骑士和四大家族。”

“都是小安的努力带来的好影响。”佩尔德兰说，“我想，那些不明白为什么贵族和平民有必要团结的人们，在看过合作的成果后也一定会改变观念的。”

“那我们得首先保证能赢。对面可不是什么简单对手，而是三国所组成的联军。”

“小安，”佩尔德兰弯了腰小声说，“既然四国已经是盟友，对面会不会为了让伊修加德稳定而故意放水啊。”

“那就没意思了。”斯特凡尼维安正色道，挥了挥手里的扳手，“不用故意放水，我们也能赢，要有这样的士气才行！”

“利姆萨·罗敏萨可是先前教官的祖国，火枪术的高手也许不少。”

“我们不仅有火枪，还有骑士和龙骑士，谁怕谁呀！再说单单火枪又哪里比得过我做的机工兵器。”

工房长一拍桌子：“对伊修加德没信心，就是对我的技术没信心！”

“要是和西德·加隆德比呢。”佩尔德兰故意出难题，“听说他常在艾欧泽亚各地活动，也许改善了盟国的技术也说不定。”

“……那么，崇拜者超越偶像的时候到了！”

斯特凡尼维安麻利地束起长发戴上护目镜，“本工房长，马力全开！”

众人的忙忙碌碌之中，埃马内兰的静立更显特异。

然而这次，他却不再能毫无压力地享受这份清闲。奥诺鲁瓦正躺在伯爵府邸里，仍未从昏迷之中醒来。即使医师保证了少年将会无碍，担忧却无法控制地萦绕心头。

焦躁又无能为力中，冒险者带来了福尔唐伯爵的嘱托：让埃马内兰也参与这次联合军演。

“看看，我可爱的家人，总是帮我做好一切决定。”

二少爷低头笑笑，说，“哥哥带我去维持典礼秩序，却叫我搞砸了；父亲又差我参加军演，不怕再让外交关系也一塌糊涂？”

我也会参加。冒险者说：不会让一塌糊涂发生。

“那倒真是要谢谢你，又得给我这种人擦屁股。”

你要是过意不去，就自己擦自己的屁股。

埃马内兰嗤地笑了一声：“不要这么一本正经地接我的脏笑话啊，我正很认真地在烦恼呢。”

看出来了。

二少爷摇了摇头，靠在墙上。

“我说，搭档，你不怕吗？不怕因为自己的失败，再失去什么人吗？”

冒险者简洁地答：怕。

“既然怕，为什么还继续战斗下去。”

怕不能阻止失去，战斗可以。出于对失去的畏惧，人才会努力变强、付诸行动。

“真是简单的答案，可我终于知道，要做到这点有多么难。”

向来吊儿郎当的二少爷垂着头轻叹，“反对人龙和平的人们，无非是想守住唯一让他们活着的理由；而愿意迎来和平局面的人，也是为了自己和家人能继续活下去。目的一致，诉求却截然相反，他们付诸行动的结果，却是现在这样。每次每回，你又是怎么知道，自己的行动就绝对正确呢？”

我不知道。

对方缓缓说道：在行动产生结果之前，没人能知道。但无论知道不知道，无论对错，要做的事仍必须做。

“你可把我绕糊涂了。”

埃马内兰惨笑，“如果不是明了行为的正确，为什么要去阻止教皇？只有知道自己是正义的一方，才会采取行动啊。”

冒险者却微微摇头：世事无法一概而论。

教皇染指了禁忌的力量，铲除他对整个世界来说，确实是正确，然而这正确也因人而异。你知道先前的祭司挟持人质事件里，对方的武装将领口中艾默里克最重的罪名是什么吗。

埃马内兰愣了：“什么？”

弑父。

“…………啊。”

悖教、叛国、异端、篡权，都不算事实，这点却无法否认。无论下手的是谁，背负罪孽的都是允许这么做了的儿子。拯救国民是正确，弑父便不是；与生父同心是正确，放任国民被精炼便不是。责任与人伦相较，你又怎么选择。

二少爷光是想象了一下那情况，冷汗已经爬满了脊背：“我、我不知道，可以两个都不选吗……”

“不能……的吧。”不待冒险者开口，埃马内兰已经自己给出了答案，“在那个位置，就不能够逃避。”

在哪个位置，都有不能逃避的时候。

对方直视他：不过是有时，自己的责任被他人分担掉了。

“……是。这点，我得毫不自豪地承认。”

埃马内兰回望冒险者：“这次、云顶营地，甚至更之前的你不知道的种种事件里，为我的选择支付代价的都是别人，我却在埋怨是他们决定让我参与才导致了那些结果，认为他们就该承担一切。可是，”他自嘲地哼了一声，“能人们不是为了背负更多才成为能人，而是像我这样罔顾责任的人太多了，才不得不挺身而出吧。”

有人罔顾责任，也有人无力战斗。但每个人其实都有自己能做出贡献的地方，这才形成了“社会”。

“这也意味着，不是所有人都能看到全局。更多的人，只能明白自己的悲喜，所以有了那场暴动……明明所有人都想好好地生活。搭档，”他问，“即使被保护下来的人根本不知道艾默里克阁下经历了什么，即使各种接连不断的动乱都被认为是他的过错，甚至有人憎恨他到当街行刺，他依旧认为人龙和平有必要，为了什么呢。”

很简单。为了未来。

“可……！如果当时行刺成功了，如果和平庆典或以后再出致命的意外，为自己没法活着的未来而付出生命，又有什么意——”

埃马内兰突然噤声。

冒险者望着他，微微笑了。

生者，就是逝者献身的意义。

贵族少爷的眼神终于摆脱了动摇，逐渐坚定。

“没错。生者，也正是逝者所延续下去的未来。”

联合军演最终以伊修加德的获胜告终。

民众和军士大受鼓舞之外，同盟国间的关系也因此得到了促进——锁闭国门已久的伊修加德终于向盟友们展示了自己。仇恨的对象给这个国家带来了持续千年的折磨，与持续千年的生机。她的子民勇敢无畏、团结一心，与其他国人没有任何不同。

普通的人们，没有能够看见过去的“超越之力”，如何理解生于不同背景、不同政体的彼此？

通过言语、通过交流、通过像现在这样，赌上一切奋战。

欢庆胜利的贵族和平民中，埃马内兰是最得意的那个。因畏惧失败而一直逃避着付出的人，一旦尝到胜利的甜美，感觉真比任何宴会和传闲话都让人充实。而福尔唐伯爵府邸中也有了好消息：奥诺鲁瓦终于从昏迷中醒了过来。

伯爵和小随从，一老一少都跑到圣徒门前迎接凯旋的战士们。在军演结果公布时还多少端着些架子的二少爷一见奥诺鲁瓦，立刻原形毕露，大肆自夸自赞。此次参与军演对埃马内兰来说确是很大的进步，小随从也满怀骄傲地应和着主人，岂料伯爵看过来时，二少爷随即噤声，做严肃状。

做父亲的有心也夸他两句，一见儿子怕猫鼠的样子，又是在诸多优秀又重要人物面前，确实不好只因家长的喜悦而不管不顾。伯爵轻咳一声，先望向艾默里克：“我会差人告知在隼巢的阿图瓦雷尔，让他重新开始和平典礼的准备工作。”

“这个任务，”伯爵转向儿子，余光瞟见对方偷偷放松下来的姿势又绷了起来，不由得摇头暗笑：“就交给你吧。”

埃马内兰的肩膀耸得老高：“啊？这……大哥会想见到我吗……”

“怎么，参加了一场军演就得意忘形，又想要求休息玩乐了？”

“不是，父亲。”

二少爷松了肩上的力道，“我捅了那么大一个娄子，又对大哥说了些……不妥当的话。他为了平息混乱又忙又累，再看到我，恐怕怒火再燃之外，还得时刻提防我再给他惹麻烦呢。”

“不会的。”伯爵笑笑，“他会很高兴你回来帮忙。”

“会、会吗？”

“会不会，总得试过才知道。”奥诺鲁瓦举着手，“少爷，我的伤没有大碍，也能帮您呢。”

“噢噢，好！要是情况不对，在大哥面前帮我打打掩护！他再对我生气，总不会对受了伤的小孩下手。”

在场大家一想象这场面，都忍俊不禁。伯爵有些哭笑不得地对众人行礼：“看来，好的变化真不是一时三刻就能达成的啊。”


	90. 并肩/Abreast

埃马内兰和奥诺鲁瓦下了飞空艇，直奔隼巢的狄兰达尔兵舍。

从皇都到西部高地协助筹备庆典的军人们都被安顿在这里。上一回受暴动影响的人们部分回了皇都的家，部分依旧停留，或接受治疗，或等待典礼再开的消息。

站岗的骑兵将福尔唐主从指向阿图瓦雷尔时，继承人正在一张病床前同伤者说话。回身见到弟弟，他的第一句话是：“我都听说了。”

二少爷立刻挺直脊背、绷紧身躯，一副为责罚做好了准备的样子。岂料长兄只是笑笑，补全了自己的话：“听说在联合军演中，你做得很好。”

“呃……其实也没有特别好。”埃马内兰忙乱地看一眼身边的小随从，“都是大家一起努力的成果！”

“能这么说，而不是像以前一样自己居功，就已经是进步了。”

“是嘛，”二少爷伸手摸摸后脑勺，对奥诺鲁瓦开口：“听大哥夸我感觉好别扭。诶，好像这是他第一次夸我。你说，他是不是准备让我放松警惕后再仔仔细细收拾我？”

小随从毫不留情：“不能怪大少爷，您以前确实没做什么值得被夸的事。”

当着当事人的面谈论对方实在有些尴尬，阿图瓦雷尔无奈地说：“该罚的必须罚，该夸的也会夸。至于收拾你，相信你已经学到了自己的教训，再收拾就没什么必要了。”

“不过，”继承人眼看弟弟立刻放松下来站没站相，“你也该和在暴动中被波及的人们谈谈。军演的好影响固然有你一份，出自个人的致歉或感谢也必不可少。”

埃马内兰不再找借口推诿该自己面对的责任，而是立刻立正：“是！”

晚些时候，兄弟二人在雷德沃尔德提供的临时指挥室休息。

继承人没放他自己去到处问候，而是一路陪同。陪同而不主动出言，一切措辞都由弟弟自己完成。一圈走完，从没这么费过心力和口才的二少爷口干舌燥，刚一坐下就急着要水喝。

机灵的奥诺鲁瓦早就为他准备好了饮品。埃马内兰先痛饮了两杯凉水才开口：“这‘谈谈’也好累人啊。”

“但是，很有必要。”

“大哥和他们都已经谈过了吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔以为他要抗议已经做过一遍的事没有必要再做一遍，微皱了眉头：“是。但——”

埃马内兰却放下水杯，站起来郑重地说：“辛苦你，也谢谢你，大哥。”

长兄愣了一下，微笑：“这一次你真是成长不少，学会为别人考虑了。”

“不是别人，是家人嘛。”

埃马内兰依旧站着，“上次离开之前，我不止留了个烂摊子，还说了很多气话。明明是我自己的事还迁怒给你，对不起。”

阿图瓦雷尔轻轻叹了口气：“不要紧。而且……你其实也没说错。我从没给过你必要的指导，却期望你一下子就承担起那么重大的责任，这是我作为哥哥的失职。”

“不是那个……不止是那个。”

埃马内兰伸手抹了一下脸颊，觉得不好组织语言，“你那么伤心难过，我不但没顾忌回避，还拿让你伤心难过的事刺激你，对你不好，对他也不公平，不就是等于拿逝者当枪使去伤害彼此……”

弟弟七拐八绕的话让继承人很是反应了一阵。反应过来后，他先笑了：“事实无法回避。相信这次过后，你比我更明白这个道理。”

“可是……”

“父亲没有回避，我们都不该回避。不提不代表没发生过。无论是他的事、这几次暴动，还是我们国家的历史。”

“嗯……”

阿图瓦雷尔站起来，走近弟弟。

“记得母亲的做法吗。”

突兀的话锋让埃马内兰一愣：“母亲怎么了？”

“母亲对待他就是这样：不提、不见，便不存在。但无论爱还是恨，对还是错，已经铸就的后果无法这样就被消除。再怎样隔绝，也骗不了自己的心。”

“仔细想想，母亲和想要恢复旧制、继续战争的人一样，都被无法更改的过去而束缚，看不到了未来。然而这也无可厚非。从旁观者的角度，我们能看清；身处其中的话，又哪里那么轻易就能明白。更有甚者，即使明白，迫于利益，迫于大势，也只能继续不明白。”

埃马内兰想了一会儿：“确实。唉，暴动发生后，我也很疑惑，大家想过好日子，大家又不允许自己过好日子。”

“沉溺于过去，无非是因为负罪感。不能允许自己生活在平和的环境中，更不能接受那美好的未来里独独缺了自己最珍爱的人。然而，受苦不是我们被保护下来、活下去的意义。”

“那又怎么扭转他们的观念呢。”

二少爷认真思索，“我们谈理想，谈未来，却总有人只想着当下。我也明白，不能就这样说他们短视，谁失去至亲至爱都会如此，何况我们能看透，也只是因为站得够高罢了。但我们心知肚明的这些大道理，又怎么才能传达给看不到远处的人。”

“看不到远的，就看近的。甜的无法作为动力，就用苦的。”

“大哥怎么讲话突然像个坏蛋一样。”埃马内兰斜眼，“怎么，我积极向上，你就要担当恶役来衬托我的优秀啦？”

“刚说你有进步，立刻就原形毕露。”阿图瓦雷尔无奈地摇头，“我的意思是，未来没人经历过，谁也不知道它到底如何。战争之苦，却是所有人的切身体会。与其许诺未知中会有美好，不如许诺让以前的苦痛不再重来。”

“怎么像驯鸟，”埃马内兰靠近哥哥，悄声道，“后面拿鞭子抽，前面吊胡萝卜。对人这样好吗。”

“那么我问你，每每你不愿念书习剑时，最管用的是不是父亲举着手杖的威胁？”

二少爷打了个哆嗦：“坏大哥，吓唬我。”

“现实地说，会自发约束自己的人是极少极少的。身边有这样的人是幸，却不能拿他们作为标准来揣度所有人。道理若是那么容易明白，对错若是那么容易辩清，又哪会有这些动乱。”

阿图瓦雷尔看向弟弟：“之前你说我对你期望太高，你一直是这样，达不到那个标杆。后来我仔细地想了想，确实是我的不对。放在我们之间是这样，放在上位者与国民之间也相同。不信任民众的力量，看轻他们的可能，用宗教和欺瞒来实施统治，是因为知道绝大部分人无法自发达到那个高度。”

“但是，这不是人民自己的问题，而是领导方式的失当。‘平等’不该体现为贵族平民都会在战场上死去，而是无论出身和眼界，都有能够发挥自己作用的位置。对方听不懂、不接受‘大道理’，对方没错，大道理也没错，那么，是不是引导方式的错呢。一味地诉说着失望，一味只做出要求、强调错误，不情不愿地代行职责却不给出让你进步的指导——这种做法，我不感到自豪。”

“大哥，”埃马内兰感动异常，“这一次你真是成长不少，学会为别人考虑了！”

“别拿我自己的话来回我，你这个没大没小的家伙。”阿图瓦雷尔佯作愤怒，转而又笑着轻叹，“也是奇怪。做指挥官时，对下属的问题我都会指正。对亲弟弟，怎么却忘了这点。”

“他们是外人嘛。”埃马内兰大大咧咧地说，“就算是自家骑兵，也需要你做出表率拿出派头树立威信。我们俩谁跟谁，亲兄弟，无需拉拢团结，再不情愿也甩不开，天生就是一家的。”

“所以你就肆无忌惮地给家里人添麻烦是吧。”

“我已经改啦！改啦！”二少爷举手抗议，“刚刚是谁说不自豪只强调错误，现在又犯！”

“有个词语叫‘故态复萌’——”

“不会在我身上发生的。”

埃马内兰收起玩笑的态度，直面长兄，表情认真：“只相互给对方添麻烦而非助益，可就有愧兄弟的名头了。我想帮你，大哥。诶也不对，这不是你一个人的事，是我们所有人的事。”

“好。”

简短的应答中满是真诚的认可，阿图瓦雷尔伸出手想与弟弟握握：“既然你这么说，我就要尽情地差遣你了。”

埃马内兰却忽略掉正式的礼节，直接拥抱了长兄：“可千万别跟我客气！”

新年伊始，福尔唐伯爵府邸里，偏厅的茶座前坐了四位青年。

明日便是埃马内兰启程去往巨龙首营地就任指挥官的时限。一轮轮和外人的你来我往后，终于轮到自家人的送别。

几经波折，邪龙之影最终被冒险者击败，身体一度被侵占的苍天之龙骑士也得以重回故国友人身边。千年的祸患消散于云海后，一系列变化平稳地发生——圣龙和其一脉应允与人类重建和平关系，伊修加德步入政教分离的共和国时代：正教的教义仍是国民精神的依靠，但现在人们已更习惯看向身边那些在困境中仍奋力拼搏的模范，而不是遥远虚幻的传说；国家再没有唯一的最高领袖，一切决议将由贵族组成的上议院和平民组成的下议院共同讨论后，再联名提出。

新系统中也有不变的关系。父母、兄弟、友人，总有无论时代如何、身份如何，只单纯地关怀着彼此的人。

阿图瓦雷尔——现在该叫福尔唐伯爵了——送给弟弟的临行礼物是领地的权利书。

“前段时间要向新议会提交领地资料，便差人从营地收了回来。现在，这份文件还是该由指挥官拿着。”

埃马内兰接过来：“也就是说，那块地现在彻底归我管啦？”

“归你管，也不归你管。你的决策，我不插手。”新伯爵笑笑，“我们家族现在拥有的是所有权和管理权，但在未来，管理权有可能被分出去。”

“所以要提交领地资料。”奥瓦埃尔接道，“这倒是省事。到时想用领地创造价值的人去做事，领主只收取出借土地的租金就好了。”

“那往后也不叫领主，而是‘地主’。”斯特凡尼维安说，“呀，这下松了一大口气。要让我一边管机工房和机工士，一边再运作领地，几个身体和脑袋也不够这么忙啊。”

阿图瓦雷尔点头：“各个领地自己的规则取消，统一按两院的历法和系统管理。现在是过渡期，军队仍按旧制，但税收要先改了。”

“贫瘠的领地少收税，富庶的多收，取消各家族上交的定额，这确实合理。”奥瓦埃尔回，“不然之前艾因哈特真是受不住，偏偏我们领地又多又没什么物产。”

斯特凡尼维安逗他：“拉妮那边的飞蛾菜丸子不能当特产创收吗？”

“快别提那个妹妹和菜丸子了！”金发次子握拳一捶沙发扶手，“她让我吃时，根本没告诉我那是虫子做的！等我吃完了也夸完了吐也吐不出来了，她才说！”

“我以为你很想以前那个调皮的妹妹。”

“那也不能以这种方式来戏耍她哥哥啊！”

“放心吧，二哥。”埃马内兰拍拍胸口，“以后有我给你挡着，拉妮艾特想戏耍谁的时候，我第一个冲上去！”

“你叫谁二哥，我才不认你当妹夫！”

“你认不认不算数，拉妮不认才是重点。”斯特凡尼维安伸手拍拍埃马内兰的肩膀，“追求拉妮可是持久战攻坚战，你自求多福吧。”

“团结才是力量。”二少爷顺势握住金发青年的手，“大哥，请不吝支援！”

“你大哥坐在你旁边呢。”

斯特凡尼维安甩开他，转换了话题：“政体改变，贵族每个人都得努力工作。能力不济管理不当的话，过渡期一过管理权换人，你可更没资本去追我妹妹喽。”

“别吓我啊，大哥！噢但我有奥诺鲁瓦，他小小年纪能力超群，拉妮都想挖他呢。”

几位哥哥都没接话，心里想象了一下拉妮艾特挖掘到人才后再也不理埃马内兰的可能，纷纷摇头。

“他的能力是他自己的，你没法以此居功。”阿图瓦雷尔说。

“可我好歹是培养他成为人才的启蒙老师，多少可以占个百分之八十——五十？三十？好嘛你们说占多少功！”

“一点不占。是那孩子自己抓住的机会自己付出的努力，当时你给他的佣金也是福尔唐家的财产。”

“大哥真小气！夸夸我又没有损失，要是奥尔什方在，肯定会帮我说话。”

这个名字一出，大家都笑了。

“是有可能。”斯特凡尼维安仰头，“奥瓦埃尔和拉妮闹得鸡飞狗跳时，也总是克罗德班进来圆场。”

“中间的孩子辛苦啊。”奥瓦埃尔接道，“两边都得平衡着。”

“诶，不是，我的意思是帮理不帮亲！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”邻家继承人又笑，“你和阿图瓦雷尔，不都是他的亲吗。”

“所以帮理嘛。”

新伯爵喝了口茶，神定气闲：“那他自然是帮我。”

“可恶，你们俩从小就在同一阵线，倒一点都不疼最小的我！”

“你小时候蛮横跋扈又任性，相比之下他确实比你可爱多了。”

“嗷！”

埃马内兰像被打了一拳一样跳起来，“大哥二哥，听听这是什么话，这可是我亲哥哥诶！”

被点名的二位很有默契地一同开口：“傻孩子，正因为是亲哥哥嘛。”


	91. 春风/Breeze

时光流转，伊修加德共和国已经走入第六个年头。

阿图瓦雷尔和斯特凡尼维安并肩从教皇厅走出来，一同步下长长的台阶。

国体变更，各项设施的作用也随之发生变化。以往作为皇都上层明珠的圣雷马诺大圣堂、伊修加德教皇厅和神圣裁判所，现在分别承担起学术、政治和法律三项任务。大圣堂及其附属的神学院开始提供平民们可以研修的课程，不再仅仅局限于对正教教义的学习；教皇厅一层的圣托尔丹大圣堂依旧作为宗教集会和大型活动的场所，上层更改为议会，是上下两院的议政场所；至于神圣裁判所，则摒弃了一切依托决斗和“神意”的审判，转而通过合理合法的调查和陪审制度来证明无辜或敲定罪名。

三座建筑也有了新的名字，但皇都的住民们仍倾向于用旧名指代。变化的根本在于内里，而非外在——明白这点的人越来越多，相反的声音却也一直存在。

“下议院的提案真是荒唐。”

斯特凡尼维安边走边活动肩膀，“说什么作为错误历史的代表，建国十二骑士像必须拆除。雕塑做错了什么，拆了历史就能正确了？好像小孩打碎了花瓶，要把碎片埋起来似的，不过是骗自己。”

“提议的议员有讨好上议院的意思。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“觉得作为建国骑士们的后代，我们并不想时时看到奠定错误的先祖们吧。”

“事情总得分开来看，不能一否全否。这是一座在错误之上发展了千年的城市，还非得把所有砖瓦都敲碎才能算重新开始吗。”

“自然不能。所以否决票才那么多，明白的人都明白。”

“拆了石像，不出一代，想遗忘的肯定就会把过去忘得一干二净。还是留着吧，是个好提醒。”

“没错。对贵族，也对平民。”

交谈间，两人已下到巨盾台。阔大广场的一角，有很多衣着朴素的人们正围着一位英俊高挑的年轻人在问什么。年轻人神情柔和，耐心地用通俗易懂的语言解释新发布的贸易法对宝杖大街的影响。

他褐发绿眼，额角有一道被刘海遮挡的、已不太明显的疤痕，正是福尔唐家二少爷埃马内兰曾经的随从、现年二十岁的最年轻下议院议员，奥诺鲁瓦·拉邦尔杜瓦。

阿图瓦雷尔和斯特凡尼维安都看到了他。见年轻人正在忙碌，两人便没有出声招呼，只静静停步，在稍远的距离看过去。

“这小子真是了不得。”斯特凡尼维安先出声赞叹，“上议院焦头烂额地陈述拆毁骑士像的负面意义没打动几个人，他只一提经济上的浪费和劳力损失，立刻都老实了。”

“意义再好主义再先进，都没有从实际出发有说服力。”阿图瓦雷尔笑笑，“最了解什么对平民有益的，还是平民。下议院有他，实在是至幸。”

“埃马内兰可正相反，放跑了这么大一个帮手。”

“斯特凡尼维安，这你可是小看他了。奥诺鲁瓦不想离开，还是埃马内兰威逼利诱使出极端手段才让他回皇都参选议会。”

“极端手段是指……”

长兄面上流露出一点尴尬：“具体如何我也不清楚。大概是……寻死觅活吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”斯特凡尼维安毫无顾忌地放声大笑，声音在巨盾台传出去老远。讲解中的奥诺鲁瓦循声抬头，望了过来。礼貌地同周围人致歉后，他急忙跑到二人面前。

“福尔唐伯爵大人，艾因哈特伯爵大人，”年轻人行了礼，“日安。”

两位伯爵也回礼：“名头之外，大家都是议员，不必拘泥于旧制。”

“是。”奥诺鲁瓦扬起脸，面上是熟悉的腼腆笑容，“只是习惯一时半刻还改不掉……大概，也不想改吧。福尔唐家永远是我愿意侍奉一生的家族，埃马内兰少爷也永远是我的主人。”

斯特凡尼维安明知故问：“那你怎么离了埃马内兰，来当下议院议员呢？”

年轻人蹙着眉，显出苦恼的神色：“还不是少爷的逼迫——失礼，强硬要求。他总念叨着只当随从浪费才能，为下议院献计献策才是正途——不是对我，而是对巨龙首营地的所有人。大家被他烦得不行，集体来朝我施压，等于是所有人一起罔顾我的意愿，一脚把我踢回了皇都。”

斯特凡尼维安又爆发一阵大笑：“那孩子真是学聪明了啊！”

“不是孩子了。”阿图瓦雷尔微笑，“由我来说似乎像是自夸自赞，但他现在已经是颇具作战经验的优秀指挥官。”

“埃马内兰少爷性格开朗，为人也随和体贴，很会团结和调动营地的大家呢。”奥诺鲁瓦立刻维护旧主，“啊，虽然利用这点强行逼迫我回皇都是不太好……”

“追随不一定要拘泥于空间。”福尔唐家的家主说道，“你们都在为皇都的人民做出自己的贡献，这也是相伴前行的一种形式。”

年轻人笑了：“是。正因为想通了这点，我才去参加了选举——不过最初逼迫我回皇都的手段还是很过分！”

“待到新年，福尔唐伯爵府邸会举办宴会。埃马内兰回家参加时，你可以当面对他诉说不满。”

“感谢伯爵大人，”奥诺鲁瓦行了礼，玩笑道：“到时我可不会对埃马内兰少爷客气。”

寒暄过后，年轻人又回到等待解答的人群中，伯爵们则沿着回形长梯继续往神圣裁判所的方向下行。

两人的目的地是泽梅尔伯爵府邸。最近，福尔唐、艾因哈特、泽梅尔、狄兰达尔四家正在草拟一个共建计划，诸多情报需要各家主和相关人员交换。泽梅尔家于是发出了茶会邀请，参加者将齐聚一堂，以较为轻松的谈话方式做初步设想。

“父亲在这个时期逼我袭爵真是狡猾。”斯特凡尼维安又开始了每日例行的抱怨，“我是技术人员，不是政客。”

“这次合作需要的就是你的技术。”阿图瓦雷尔开解他，“而且博朗杜安大人仍旧在协助管理艾因哈特家，没有给你太多重压。”

“这点得感谢哈罗妮。但对政客来说，六十二岁正是成熟期，父亲倒急流勇退。‘把机会留给年轻人’，哼，说得好听，他就是想玩！你知道吗，我这么抗议时，父亲却说：‘生这么多出色的好孩子当然是为我老时轻松’。什么人呐！”

“博朗杜安大人倒是坦诚。”

“袭爵本来也没什么年龄限制，泽梅尔伯爵和狄兰达尔伯爵不一样还活跃在政坛。”

“这点上，我得反过来感激博朗杜安大人了。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“不然每每议政，只有我不是伯爵大人们的同辈，多少有点惶惶。”

“啊，我懂。父亲虽然是盟友，但毕竟长一辈，思维方式和我们不一样。”

“反过来看，也是很好的平衡。以我们的经历和见识，看问题并不全面。”

“全新的系统也是构筑在旧有经验之上嘛。”

“既然道理都懂……”

“但还是很不平衡！如果没袭爵，我就有更多时间指导来学习枪械开发的技师们了！”

“听说军工输出现在是艾因哈特的主要收入之一，”阿图瓦雷尔颔首，“将最根本的技术传授出去好吗。”

“当然好啦。技术这个东西嘛，是越相互启迪越会得到发展的。而且有句话怎么说来着，竞争才铸就进步和好质量？你懂我的意思。人有了更多选择，才会促进整个行业的良性发展；垄断只会让人故步自封、革新停滞，最终甚至消亡。”

“泽梅尔也是看清了这个道理，才提出共建计划吧。”

“艾因哈特家也有对建筑业有兴趣的人——啊哈，说什么来什么。”

泽梅尔伯爵府邸前的飞艇坪，有人正一边从飞空艇上下来，一边挥着帽子。

“就是奥瓦埃尔。”斯特凡尼维安说，“他一直惦记着给云顶营地造几间漂亮兵舍。到底是心疼妹妹呀。”

“二位。”艾因哈特家次子打了招呼，“刚结束议会辩论吗。”

“可不是么。我跟你说，这次有个提案可荒唐了——”

兄弟二人一见面，立刻陷入家常。阿图瓦雷尔在一旁静立，面带微笑地注视着盟友家族的交谈。可惜他没能置身事外很久，奥瓦埃尔转向他，幸灾乐祸地说：“埃马内兰又求婚失败了。”

长兄微微耸了一下肩：“每年惯例。”

“每月惯例。哈罗妮在上，他可真是持之以恒，我都怀疑他是不是拿情信在练文笔。”

“如果让拉妮艾特感到困扰，我会让他停止。”

“你可不管用。”奥瓦埃尔笑道，“要是我没记错的话，你确实提过，他还是照样连篇累牍地倾诉衷肠啊。”

阿图瓦雷尔面上有些尴尬：“感情的事情，确实不是叫停就能听住。”

“悄悄告诉你，拉妮其实也不反感。而且叫我说，基本上这两个人也跑不出彼此的魔爪了。”奥瓦埃尔用夸张的语言诉说事实，“从小到大的情分嘛。而且以前拉妮每每痛斥埃马内兰没长进，也很有点家人式的恨铁不成钢。”

“那么……”

“拉妮不反感埃马内兰，”斯特凡尼维安接道，“她是反感婚姻会带给她的影响。你看，现在她是云顶营地指挥官，结婚后，就会变成福尔唐夫人。这名头里没她什么事儿，这点她不喜欢。”

“若拉妮真是柔弱淑女要人保护也就算了。直至现在埃马内兰的剑术都没有她好，这叫那个争强好胜的姑娘怎么甘心当个夫人嘛。”

“那就让埃马内兰当。”斯特凡尼维安开始异想天开，“下次议会辩论，我们的提案就是‘夫妻双方决斗，输的当夫人’。”

“也不是公平的良策。”阿图瓦雷尔温和地笑笑，“名头也只是关系的一种，不必照着局限自己。夫妻之间，并非由力量倾轧来决定从属，而是平等地相互扶持。”

两名艾因哈特一起露出促狭的笑容。斯特凡尼维安用手肘戳戳儿时玩伴：“不愧是已婚人士，很有发言权噢。”

“我们这些单身汉就只能纸上谈兵嘛。”奥瓦埃尔夸张地附和。

“伯爵夫人确实不谙武艺。”

“但也不能就此说夫人就柔弱需要保护是吧。”

“伯爵大人一向强调力量的定义很广泛不限于武力噢。”

“即使比武，这位颇具绅士精神的福尔唐伯爵也一定会故意落败。”

“故意落败是对对手的不敬，伯爵大人一定会选择对夫人有利的项目去比呢。”

“哎呀，真甜蜜！”

即使已非新婚，在艾因哈特兄弟一唱一和的轮番调侃面前，阿图瓦雷尔还是现出了局促：“我们不是在说拉妮艾特和埃马内兰的事吗。”

“所有事物都相互关联嘛。”兄弟俩都笑，“要说他们俩，解决之道也不是没有。要么是妹妹终于放弃对‘夫人’的执拗，要么是婚姻制度产生变革喽。”


	92. 新生/Newborn

“现有的婚姻制度和继承权关联紧密，继承权又和千年的传统密不可分。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“传统影响深远，要改革并非一代之事。”

“平民间出于避税的问题，事实婚姻不少，这点在贵族间却是丑闻；反过来，贵族对自己的仆人出手又总会免于苛责，承受舆论压力的反而是弱者。”斯特凡尼维安接道，“无论阶级与性别，权益都亟需立法来保障。”

“说到权益，”奥瓦埃尔转向阿图瓦雷尔，“听哥哥说，福尔唐家想要改变继承权的所属？”

“是有这个想法。”阿图瓦雷尔点头，“现今体制下，甚至以后，‘伯爵’会逐渐失去统治领地的意味，而仅仅成为一个荣誉称号吧。既然集权于中央，领主制度也终将消失，便没必要将一切都交给长子。”

“可这样一来，麻烦也会变多。孩子们都想要领地的权利，再兄弟阋墙怎么办。”

“想将财产平均分配，又得花好大功夫来统计和估值。”奥瓦埃尔内行地说，“土地和金钱尚且好办，宅邸又怎么分？”

“所以想法还仅仅停留在想法。这种改变同样没法在一代内完成，也许长子继承还会延续下去，直至国情再不允许。”

奥瓦埃尔笑：“那你家的老二长大后可能会不平衡。晚几年就算了，只晚几分钟诶。”

斯特凡尼维安耸肩：“万一老二觉得做家主劳心费力不自由，那不是反倒正好。”

“具体如何，待他们长大后再看。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“现在两个孩子才刚过一岁，谈不到未来的志向。”

“孩子们谈不到，父亲总有期望吧。”斯特凡尼维安捣捣他，“像他们的父亲一样成为骑士？”

“或像母亲一样成为学士？”

“也许他们对技术和贸易产生兴趣也说不定。”阿图瓦雷尔笑笑，“我们只期望他们健康快乐，剩下的，全看他们自己。”

泽梅尔家的茶会结束后又有仅四大家族参与的酒会。待到筵席散去，时间已近午夜。

伯爵府邸的正厅里，各家族的总管与随从静静侍立，等待接他们的主人回家。真相公布、国体变更后，服务于贵族的人们也不免受到部分平民的苛刻对待，指责他们依附权贵免于上战场，并没有真正为国家、为自己阶级抛洒热血的觉悟。有男仆女仆赞同这样的言论，离开府邸在基层做出贡献；也有人依旧贯彻着自己的忠诚，继续为主人服务。

“这只是一份工作，而工作无分高下。”阿图瓦雷尔曾经的管家、现在的府邸总管对选择留下的仆人们说，“但我想，留下来的大家不仅仅将在府邸工作看得那么简单吧？”

“龙族入侵基础层时，老爷和少爷们收留了我们，还让出飞空艇让有孩子的家庭撤离。”一位男仆说，“救命的恩情大过流言蜚语，我愿意一生侍奉这样的主人。”

他的话语得到了此起彼伏的应和：“我们愿意！”

总管微微躬身：“感谢大家。”

终身依附变为雇佣关系，宅邸内也制定了新的规则来保障双方的利益。以往各府邸只雇佣未婚的年轻姑娘做女仆，结婚等同于失业，不婚亦被视作怪异；男仆虽可婚娶，却多数因工作繁忙无法顾及家庭而不得不独身，或将一切职责放在妻子身上。新规则里，则强调了工作与私人时间的平衡，对仆人个人状况的限制与干涉一律取消之外，服务于府邸也再没有年龄的限制。仆人们将按资历获得成比例的、可供自己安排的假期；女仆若在雇佣期内结婚怀孕，只要本人仍有工作意愿，会视身体情况发生调动，而不会被赶出府邸。

相对地，雇主和仆从间、仆从与仆从间的行为也受到约束。支付佣金与按劳获酬的，无论男女都是平等的人，仗势欺压和无视礼节的冒犯必须严格禁止。视情况严重程度，行为不端的主人或仆从都会受到责罚。

“但主人们都是权贵，由谁来责罚呢？”

回各自府邸的路上，听完阿图瓦雷尔叙述的斯特凡尼维安问。

“让高于权贵的存在来，”阿图瓦雷尔答，“也就是法律。”

“原来如此，是夫人正在推进的立法项吧。”

“她休息时也不愿停下，正将家里作为试验场，试行各种各样的想法。”福尔唐家家主笑道，“家是国的缩影。从她这里，我也受到不少启发。”

“夫人什么时候会再回议会？”奥瓦埃尔问，“到时我把拉妮抓回来，让她看看即使是‘福尔唐伯爵夫人’，也可以有属于自己的风采。”

“目前尚且不清楚，她也很矛盾。”阿图瓦雷尔微笑，“既想马上回议会推进立法，又舍不得孩子们。家中固然有乳母和女仆们，她总是说自己的孩子该自己亲手抚养。”

“是哦。”

“我也很赞成。毕竟只由乳母和仆从带大，还是缺失了一些东西。现在虽说是我经常在外，在她想回议会时，我们便会换换职务。”

斯特凡尼维安哈哈大笑：“这位爱妻家，说得倒轻巧！你会喂奶换尿布吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔神情自若：“谁也不是天生就会当父母。不会的，总可以学。从小到大，我还没有一次临阵脱逃过。”

“了不起的骑士精神，”奥瓦埃尔也大笑，“谁说男人的勇敢只能体现在战场呢。”

福尔唐和艾因哈特在终卫要塞前告别，各自进了各自的家门。

已是午夜，伯爵府邸内各处的灯光被调暗，安宁与静谧笼罩各处，只有一个地方例外——育婴室。

阿图瓦雷尔的长子与次子——一对活泼可爱的双胞胎——刚结束了一轮小憩加饱餐，正精力十足地在各自的摇篮里蹬着腿，想要下地看看。乳母们想哄孩子们睡觉，婴幼儿却不按成人们的时间表来作息。他们口中发出简单的音节，像是在严厉控诉乳母们的禁制——虽然没人能听明白，但看架势，已颇有其母在议会上慷慨陈词时的模样。

两大两小对峙间，阿图瓦雷尔步入了育婴室：“我来看看孩子们。”

乳母急忙行礼：“伯爵大人。”

“小家伙们，怎么总这么有精神。”

福尔唐家家主从摇篮里抱起长子，次子立刻伸出藕段般的小胖胳膊，张嘴哭了；家主放下长子去抱次子，这回情况反了过来，摇篮里的长子也伸着胳膊，开始嚎啕。

“他们分不开的。”乳母在手忙脚乱的伯爵身后笑道，“摇篮都要并排摆，要是睡前醒后看不到彼此，两位少爷满可哭得把房顶都掀翻。”

阿图瓦雷尔在乳母的帮助下把两个孩子一左一右抱在怀里，果然小兄弟俩都破涕为笑，一边牵着一式一样的小胖手，一边把鼻涕眼泪和口水都蹭到父亲的领子上。

“现在还好，待再大一些，两手抱不住时可怎么办？”

伯爵认真地思考，两名乳母都笑了：“抱不住时，两位少爷也都长大了，哪里会因为见不到彼此就哭个不停呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔恍然大悟：“也对。”

父亲的胸膛宽阔温暖，刚喝过奶的双胞胎很快困倦起来，小脑袋像小陆行鸟啄菜一般一点一点。乳母们伸手要把孩子们抱回摇篮时，小兄弟俩却又睁大了眼睛，口齿不清地说着“哒哒”，十分不愿离开父亲的怀抱。

“辛苦两位，就这样再呆一会儿吧。”

满怀甜蜜的烦恼，阿图瓦雷尔说，随后垂首依次亲吻过长子次子的额头。

待孩子们都在摇篮里睡着了，伯爵才离开育婴室，回到自己的房间。

四柱床的幔帐没有垂下，右侧床头的灯仍亮着，床上的人却已对着灯光沉沉睡去。她的长发披散在枕头上，手指夹在厚重的书页间，看来是在阅读的途中陷入了梦乡。

阿图瓦雷尔悄声走过去，取走了书本，夹上书签放在床头。妻子白皙细长的手指已被书籍的重量压红，他怜爱地轻叹一声，将她的手臂放回被子里。

伯爵动作很轻，浅眠的夫人却还是因此醒来，朦胧地开口：“你回来了。”

“我回来了。抱歉，让你一直等着。”

共和国尚年轻，阶级间的深重隔阂仍在，曾发生过几次平民暗杀贵族未遂的事件。伯爵夫人总是会担心，每每必须等到丈夫回家才能安睡。

夫人捏了一下他的手，放心地再度闭上眼睛：“回来就好。”

伯爵轻轻地“嗯”了一声，安抚地拂过妻子的额发，随即转身去往盥洗室清洁自己。待到他终于躺到床上后，伯爵夫人才伸手熄灭床头灯，靠进他的臂弯。

“晚安。”她说着，和丈夫交换了一个吻。

“晚安。”他回道，很快在温暖的舒适中沉入梦境。

这天夜里，他久违地梦见了奥尔什方。

梦中满是纯白迷雾，唯有脚下一条闪着些微银光的小路异常清晰。他沿着这条路向前走着，不期然地看见了熟悉的背影。银光小路最终被一道黑色深渊截断，站在彼岸的人听见他的脚步，缓缓回身。

隔着生与死的长河，异母兄弟再次面对了彼此。

六年过去，阿图瓦雷尔的面容上已染上些许风霜，对岸的人却仍然是旧时模样——他的时光永远停留在了最具活力的二十八岁。

骤然在梦中相见，异母哥哥不知该作何反应，对方也只是面带微笑看过来，像是在等他先开口。

也对，这边有很多变化，值得对他讲一讲。

“父亲很好。”

短暂的沉默过后，阿图瓦雷尔用他们共同的生父开始了叙述。

“他的身体一直很健康，最近搬去了气候更温暖的乡间别墅潜心写作，时不时会回皇都，协助年轻一代建设国家。菲尔米安先生一直陪在他身边。”

银发青年点了点头，似乎很高兴他的父亲和导师都安好。

“埃马内兰继任了你的位置，驻守在巨龙首营地。他现在已经褪去了过去的不负责任与任性浮躁，是很得人心的长官。剑术虽然仍远不如你，但在对龙战争止息、技术飞速发展的现在，武艺也许已不如过去那般重要。”

对方的微笑缓缓扩大——国家和平，一直是他的愿望之一。

“他的随从，奥诺鲁瓦·拉邦尔杜瓦，现在是下议院最年轻的议员。他的理念和作风都很切合实际，也为在平民中普及基础教育作出了莫大贡献。两个阶级间差距最大的便是教育资源，受其限制，下议院的提案总有荒谬之处。但在受教育程度提高的将来，相信这点也会得到改变。”

青年露出赞赏的神情。教育，曾是贵族紧握的资源之一，现在开放出来，会有更多力争上游的勤奋平民们借此改变自己的命运。

“家人说完，说说你的朋友们吧。”

阿图瓦雷尔微笑，“冒险者继续着拯救世界的旅程，偶尔会回家中坐坐，向父亲讲述自己的冒险故事。弗朗塞尔现在在肩负天火要塞群指挥官的职责之外，组建了一个小小的乐团，闲暇时会搭乘飞空艇和陆行鸟车，为全国各地的民众们表演。按他的话说：‘音乐是能够跨越任何种族和阶级隔阂的语言。’能够为大家带来快乐，他自己过得也很充实开心。”

青年开口了：“力量从来就不局限于武艺。我一直相信他能找到自己特有的方式来展现这点。”

“是。乐团的运作里，艾因哈特伯爵夫人——现在该叫前伯爵夫人了——也功不可没。她认识很多作曲家，本人也热爱音乐，在不必忙于宅邸运作之后全身心投入了对幺子事业的帮助。”

奥尔什方挑起一边眉毛：“前伯爵？”

“半年前，斯特凡尼维安继承了艾因哈特伯爵爵位。现在他在管理天钢机工房之外，也开办研修，将机械技术传授给有心学习的人们；同时他身为上议院的议员之一，是工业方面的权威代表。”

“机工术如他所愿，开花结果了是吗。”

“没错。第一批拿起火枪的平民，现在正作为皇都直属的警卫队活跃着。拥有严明的纪律和保护伊修加德的理念，他们的战斗力不逊于传统的骑士。而以提达尔格兰什为首的传统骑士，则一直在求索和机工士的合作互助，以及在新时代的战争中以最少伤亡发挥最大效力的方式。”

青年感慨：“宿敌也能成为盟友。”

“谁说不是呢。四大家族现在正在草拟一个共建计划，其中的建筑部分仰仗传统权威泽梅尔，而进出口的运输空路，就由艾因哈特家的奥瓦埃尔负责了。空岛中能探索到的宝藏总有尽，航路所创造的价值却会一直延续下去。”

“可见世间没有真正的歧途。”

“任何努力，终会产生一个结果。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“只不过这理论放在感情上，却需要两人达成共识。”

银发青年眨眨眼睛：“难道埃马内兰还没有追到拉妮艾特。”

“猜对了。”

“你这做长兄的，不要光看着，也得出手帮帮弟弟啊。”

“他们两人的事情，别人怎么好插手。况且相伴也不拘泥于形式。”

“真不是你懒得管吗。”

阿图瓦雷尔笑了：“我不是来同你吵架的。”

奥尔什方一本正经地反驳：“我也不是来听你做汇报的。说来说去，都是他人事，你自己呢？”

“我自己……”

“自那之后，你又怎么样了呢。”

阿图瓦雷尔将视线投向漆黑深渊。良久，他深吸了一口气，缓缓抬起头。

“我继承了爵位，成为了福尔唐家的家主。”

银发青年笑着对他行礼：“伯爵大人。”

“我有了一生挚爱，和她组建了家庭。”

“而我和埃马内兰有了长嫂。”青年面上满是喜悦，“她是什么样的人？”

“是很强大的女性，在精神上。她也是上议院的议员，贵族出身，却最为关怀底层民众。服务于贵族宅邸的仆人们的权益，是她目前正在推进立法保护的。”

“身处高位仍想着保护弱者，她也颇具骑士精神。”

阿图瓦雷尔笑了：“是啊。”

两人之间静了一会儿，异母哥哥再度开口：“我也做了父亲。”

奥尔什方睁大了眼睛：“恭喜！”

“有些事情，在做了父亲之后我才领悟。”

幼儿的温度和重量仿佛仍在手臂间，阿图瓦雷尔满怀温和的歉意看向异母弟弟：

“以前，我埋怨过父亲。既然明知承认你、带你回家会引发一系列后果，他为何还要一意孤行。可当我把我的孩子们抱在怀中时，我才突然明白，遗弃幼小的生命对一名父亲来说，从来都不是选项之一。”

银发青年回以笑容：“你会是一位好父亲，他们也会是最幸运、最幸福的孩子——等等，‘孩子们’？”

“是一对双胞胎兄弟，一模一样的健康活泼。”

“那你可得自求多福了。小孩子精力无限，陪着他们可相当劳心费力。”

阿图瓦雷尔笑他：“怎么说得好像很有经验的样子。”

金色晨光穿透纯白浓雾，投射在两人身上。银发青年的面容在光芒中渐渐淡化，唯有声音清晰地传来：

“因为我就曾是这样的小孩嘛。”

黑色的深渊慢慢变宽，阿图瓦雷尔一步步地后退，再抬眼望去，浓雾之中的身影已几不可见。似曾相识的场景让他心中慌张，大喊了对方的名字：“奥尔什方！”

“不要担心，我会一直等在这里。”

身形已彻底消失，对方最后的话语带着笑意，忽远忽近：

“可不要着急过来啊，哥哥。”


	93. 赠礼/Gift

科黛莉娅的五岁生日快要到了。

她是福尔唐伯爵最小的孩子，也是整个家族唯一的女孩，甫降生起便是全家宠爱的中心。伯爵教子严厉，力图做到对每个孩子都不偏倚，却也每每在小女儿的娇声中败下阵来。科黛莉娅的三个哥哥比其亲父更甚，个个仿佛骑士拱卫公主般小心，容不得幼妹受半点伤害。

伯爵夫人喜爱他们手足和睦的样子，有时也不免泛出些幸福的烦恼：“哥哥们这样宠她，恐怕以后来求婚的年轻绅士们不会好过。”

伯爵不以为意：“这是好事。”

伯爵夫人读懂他不舍女儿出嫁的潜台词，轻笑不语。

在父母的悉心教导中成长，科黛莉娅娇而不骄，懂得关爱和礼仪间的界限。府邸中正在筹备她的生日会，小女孩路过他们，知道这些人是在为和自己相关的事而忙碌，总会仰着苹果般的可爱脸蛋，奶声奶气地认真说“谢谢”。

仆从们笑着回过她，继续来来往往地收拾，科黛莉娅小尾巴一般跟在后面，往敞开门的各个房间里探头。第二次路过花园时，园里练剑的双胞胎少年停下手中的较量，一起招呼她：“科迪，你在找什么啊？”

小女孩答他们：“找爸爸！”

她的二哥扔了木刀，几步冲过去将她捞在怀里：“找父亲有什么事？”

科黛莉娅的小手推着他的肩膀：“有汗味——我想爸爸啦！”

“天天见还想，怎么没听过你说想哥哥啊。”

她的大哥拄着木刀，看着弟弟故意要把汗蹭在妹妹身上的样子发笑，“你别逗她。身上味道不好，她待会找到父亲前还得再换身衣服，回头又要说‘最讨厌二哥’了。”

“喔，那可不行。”次子把妹妹放下来，“这样好了吧。是不是最喜欢二哥？”

科黛莉娅毫不领情：“最喜欢爸爸！”

次子捂着心口，做负伤状：“二哥好伤心，要拿你擦汗报复！”说完作势要扑过去。幼妹笑着尖叫一声，快步躲开。

长子握拳敲了孪生弟弟的脑袋：“你又吓她，科迪跑摔了怎么办——科迪！跑慢一点！”

小女孩遥遥地应了一声，小小身影消失在回廊下。

寻找仍在继续。路过画室时，一个男孩的声音叫住了她。

“科迪，”出声的是福尔唐伯爵的第三子，“在走廊上跑很危险。”

他是个性格沉静、喜爱阅读与绘画的孩子，身上的味道自然也比整天专注于练剑的两个哥哥要好很多。科黛莉娅大方地允许他将自己抱起来，小手搂住哥哥的脖子：“我在找爸爸。”

“父亲在书房。”

男孩抱着幼妹往提及的地方迈步。快到门口时，小女孩从哥哥的怀中挣扎到地上，仰着头说：“我能自己走。”

能自己走的话，为什么没在之前就挣脱开。又是想在父亲面前裝乖吧。

妹妹的这点小机灵可瞒不过年长她六岁的哥哥。男孩一手牵着她，一手点了幼妹的额头：“算是你走过来的吧。我去上课，你自己可以敲门打招呼吗？”

“可以！”

小女孩攥起拳头，在厚重房门上捶了两下。小孩的拳头肉乎乎的，只发出轻微的“嗙嗙”两声，连站在身边的哥哥都没听清，遑论书房中的伯爵了。

男孩忍住笑：“我来吧。”

他屈起指节，敲了两下。房内果然传来伯爵的声音：“进来。”

哥哥牵起妹妹，打开了门。阔大书房之内，伯爵正坐在写字台后，看着手里的东西。抬头看见进来的是孩子们，福尔唐伯爵笑了：“是你们啊。”

科黛莉娅立刻跑过去：“爸爸！”

男孩看着妹妹绕过高大桌台，直到安全地抱住父亲的靴子才松了口气。他抬头对着伯爵汇报道：“那么父亲，我去上课了。”

“去吧。”

门扉静静合上，小女孩快乐地按着父亲的大腿，探头看他手中的物件——是一个装帧精美的小型画框，框中有一个她从没见过的人。

“这是谁呀？”她问。

她的父亲将小像递过去：“是叔叔。”

“埃马内兰叔叔？”

科黛莉娅举着小像歪了头，“不是呀，长得不太像，头发颜色也不一样。”

伯爵把女儿抱到膝上，吻了一下她的头顶：“奥尔什方叔叔。”

“奥尔什方叔叔。”

科黛莉娅跟着父亲重复，将手里的小像举得更高些，“叔叔——”

她的小脑袋瓜里冒出家中来来往往的冒险者们经常使用的时髦词汇：“——很帅呀！”

伯爵笑了：“是。”

科黛莉娅很高兴自己用对了形容词：“叔叔也会来参加我的生日会吗？我还没见过他呢！”

“他……恐怕没有办法。”

“他很忙吗？那我们也可以去找他玩。”

伯爵微微摇头：“他已经不在了。”

“是去哪儿了呀？”

生死之事，现在还不好向年幼的女儿提及。伯爵只得含混地说：“冰天。”

“噢……”

科黛莉娅的情绪随着父亲的语气一同低落，“那在天上，可太远啦。”

“不过，我们抬头时，总能看到他。”

“白天不行。”小女孩望了望窗外，“白天看不到星星。”

“看不到，也仍在那里。”

伯爵拿过纸笔，边画边给女儿讲解星体与昼夜的关系。小女孩似懂非懂，只想和父亲撒娇，不想继续听课，于是举着小像做恍然大悟状：“我明白啦。就算有时我们看不到叔叔，叔叔也一直在天上看着我们对吧。”

她的不耐烦太好看穿。伯爵忍俊不禁：“没错。”

科黛莉娅把画框放在父亲画的冰天星旁边，拄着下巴仔细观察。小像中的人和伯爵有相似的眉眼，这让小女孩觉得非常亲切。

“叔叔是什么样的人呀？”

“要说他是什么样的人……”

伯爵沉吟片刻，觉得女儿尚且无法理解概括性的词句，遂换了一种方式来形容：“如果他还在，看到你的大哥二哥在比试剑术，一定会坐不住，提起木刀和你哥哥们打成一团吧。”

“他是大人，”科黛莉娅先前刚嫌弃过二哥的汗味，现在又维护起血亲来，“不能欺负小孩。”

她的父亲笑笑：“当然不会。他可是世上离‘欺负谁’最远的人。奥尔什方叔叔剑术很好，他喜欢和有骑士志向的人一起练习，你的哥哥们也会愿意从他身上学习。”

小女孩放了心：“那就好。”

“你的三哥……大概会坐在花园里，抱着画本描绘他们的身姿。一会儿尚好，时间久了，奥尔什方叔叔会要求他放下纸笔，也来一起活动活动身体。‘小孩要运动才能健康长大’——他会这么说。”

科黛莉娅的小眉毛蹙了起来：“可运动会出好多汗，汗味不好闻。”

伯爵想了想：“科迪，你喜欢陆行鸟对吧。”

小女孩立刻面容舒展：“最喜欢啦！”

“奥尔什方叔叔特别会驯鸟，骑术也很好。”

“哇！”科黛莉娅彻底高兴起来，“他能带我骑鸟吗！”

“可是骑鸟也会出好多汗，汗味不好闻，衣服也会脏，还是算了。”

“爸爸，我不怕出汗！也不怕衣服脏！”

“那为什么怕哥哥们的汗和脏衣服呢？”

小女孩显然还想不明白主动和被动的区别：“因为……因为……因为什么呀？”

伯爵但笑不语。科黛莉娅摇着父亲的胳膊也摇不出个答案，再瞄见冰天星旁的画框，就有些泄气了：“说来说去，叔叔也不能真的带我骑鸟……”

“是啊。说来说去，都是‘如果’……”

小女孩拿过画框双手握住，向后靠进了伯爵的怀里。

“唉，奥尔什方叔叔要是能来就好了。”

她说，“生日会很热闹的！爷爷和菲尔米安爷爷会从别墅回来，埃马内兰叔叔和拉妮艾特阿姨也会带着堂兄们过来，还有表兄弟们！大家一起在餐厅唱歌玩耍吃东西，多开心啊。”

伯爵搂着女儿，轻轻晃了晃：“没错，他也喜欢大家一起热闹。”

“而且大家都会送我礼物，拆礼物时更开心！”

小女孩掰着柔嫩的指头，挨个细数：“斯特凡尼维安伯伯会送好厉害的机械人偶，奥瓦埃尔叔叔会带国外稀奇古怪的玩意儿，拉妮艾特阿姨那里的胖鸟玩偶超级可爱，弗朗塞尔叔叔弹琴特别好听，爷爷会给我读他写的故事书，书里的画也好看，是三哥画的呢！大哥二哥倒总送剑啊枪啊，我想要更淑女一点的东西。还好爸爸妈妈知道我最想要什么！”

“你这小家伙，”伯爵捏了一下女儿的鼻子，“说来说去，也不是真想见叔叔，而是惦记着他的那份礼物啊。”

“叔叔也想见，”科黛莉娅理直气壮，“礼物也想要。”

“虽然无法见到，但他已经给过你礼物了。”

“是什么？在哪呀？”

小女孩放好小像，蹦下父亲的膝头四处逡巡。

在书桌边来回寻找而不得，她按着伯爵的腿抬头问：“爸爸，你把叔叔的礼物偷偷藏起来了对不对？”

伯爵抚摸女儿温热的头顶，露出笑容：

“没有藏，是你已身在其中。”

他所守护住的希望，以及那希望带来的和平安宁，就是他给你的、最好的礼物。

END


	94. 伤痛/Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13章与14章中间的番外

木刀破空，划出劲风。

福尔唐伯爵府邸的露台上，银发男孩正发狠地挥着手中的练习用武具。就在刚刚，伯爵夫人再一次在亲生子和众多仆从面前羞辱了他与他的生母。他垂着头，盯着地砖与地砖间的缝隙，试图将思维转向别处以捱过铺天盖地的讥讽，然而那些词句还是透过双耳，一个不落地刺进了他的胸中。

伯爵夫人出身高贵、教养良好，在出言嘲讽时却摒弃了那些委婉的词句，只用最直白的平民语言。阿图瓦雷尔不忍听母亲这样说话，低声劝慰了一句。夫人仿佛正等着这一问，骄矜地回道：“我怕他听不懂呢。”

两个孩子都打了个寒颤。垂着头的将头垂得更低，站在对面的紧蹙了眉，把视线转开，无法再看骂与被骂的任何一个。

几分钟的“训诫”，让兄弟二人都觉得漫长无比。及至伯爵夫人终于阖上手中小扇，再度举步，阿图瓦雷尔才得空瞄了一眼奥尔什方。异母弟弟的拳头握得死紧，整个人都在微微颤抖，垂下的额发遮住了他的眼睛，看不到其中是否有泪。

黑发少年唯恐母亲见了紧攥的双拳，又要做文章，立刻从奥尔什方的那一侧搀上伯爵夫人的胳膊，意图让自己占据母亲的全部视线。精灵族人寿命长久，发育的过程也较之人类更漫长，还未满十四岁的继承人身高尚不及夫人肩膀，能够做出的遮挡实在有限，好在夫人并未再看向继子的方向——她向来是不屑、也不愿看一个“杂种”的，觉得那是对自己双目的玷污。

伯爵夫人一行已经走远。奥尔什方像是被骂愣了般又在走廊站了好一会，才慢慢松开手指，回自己房间拎出了木刀。

夫人和长子是去赴宴，伯爵与总管则忙于政务，已在外多日。府邸中暂没有能够发号施令的大人，仆从们也就开始偷闲，窝在了下层。这份难得的清净正遂了银发男孩的意，让他不用躲闪下人们的目光，径直走向露台。

伊修加德地处高纬度高海拔，冬日漫长冰冷。严寒之中，男孩快速地脱掉了自己的衣服——被羞辱的愤怒让他身体发热，胸口都是红的，低温正有助于冷却他的身心。

深呼吸了一阵后，他举起木刀，对着虚空劈了下去。

动作中毫无章法，若让他的导师菲尔米安先生看到，定会出声喝止。然而男孩现下的举动并不为练习剑术，仅仅是为泄愤。愤怒宛若有形，由伯爵夫人倾倒给他，再由他转嫁给虚空中的敌人——可是，敌人是谁？

该是伯爵夫人吧。可每当他闭上双眼，将手中的木刀想象成真正的利刃，却又不忍劈向她了。

那是对他不善的人不假，那也是阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰的母亲。阴毒的一面之后，还有一双温柔的淡褐色双眸，以及和自己生母并无二致的柔声细语。  
尽管，那些全不是给自己的，但终归……她并非全然的恶。

那么，该去恨谁？

赋予生命的父亲？委屈求全的母亲？仗势欺人的仆从？不明真相的异母兄弟？

又都无从谈起。

恨，没有方向，敌人也没有面目。奥尔什方将手中的木刀乱挥一起，仅仅是为动而动，为将纷乱的思绪甩出脑海而动。也许出汗了，这些无解的问题也会随之流出身体，蒸发成肉眼不可见的东西。

汗还未出，他却感到肩胛处突然像被针刺了一下。这点痛楚和内心的苦痛相比，微乎其微，男孩的动作也没有因此停下。岂料随着他数度挥剑，针刺的感觉愈发明显，最后竟是撕裂般的剧痛袭来，震得他右手一松，木刀滑脱出去，打着转飞出了露台。

银发男孩顾不上自己的痛处，先探头看了一眼：还好砥柱层的达官贵人们不爱在晚间闲晃，飞出去的木刀没有砸到人。

这桩担心放下，肉身的疼痛就占了上风。男孩用左手摸了一下右肩胛，没感觉到有伤口，方才的剧痛也疏忽间不见踪影。然而就在他狐疑地向随便扔在地上的衣服伸手时，疼痛骤降，让奥尔什方瞬间出了一身冷汗，导师的忠告也浮现于脑海。

“闷头苦练不会收获你想要的成果，攻击的能力有时也会反噬自身。”菲尔米安说过，“记住，武器不是你手中的剑，而是你的身体。要像保养武具一样爱护它，给它适应激烈战斗的准备。”

彼时的课程，是总管在讲解暖身的重要性。远离战场已久的前骑士，肌肉筋骨仍如驰骋沙场时般柔韧。他为自己的学生演示了如何拉伸自己的身体，同时打趣道：“要是在避开剑锋时闪了腰，岂不是很丢人。”

忆起这句，奥尔什方笑了一下，而后龇牙咧嘴：他没听话，在寒冷中没有暖身地将木刀乱挥一气，把菲尔米安先生不允许做的事做了个遍。

现在怎么办呢。

导师也讲过处理疼痛的办法，但讲解之中没有掺杂笑话，立时被男孩忘在脑后——他才十一岁多，此前的人生中有过不少磕磕碰碰，放着也就自然痊愈，从不觉得该在这上面花心思。

也许过一会儿就好了吧。

动作一停，寒冷便攀附上来。奥尔什方小心地把双臂伸进衣袖，却是反着从身前套上衣物。他将右肩胛靠上露台冰冷的石柱，想借温度来麻木痛楚。

这一招果然管用。疼痛偃旗息鼓后，他抓紧时间穿好衣服，跑到外面捡回自己的木刀，趁着伯爵夫人母子还未归还，悄然躲回了自己的房间。

待到午夜，银发男孩偷偷跑到府邸最下层，想要找一些能镇痛的东西。

药品他不敢乱拿乱动，又不好大半夜的跑出去贴柱子，只好去储存蔬菜的地窖翻找。地窖在炎夏时节十分凉爽，在冬日却是透骨阴冷。只穿室内服的奥尔什方没法多待，匆忙拿了一大块冻得梆硬的里脊肉，赶紧连哈气带跺脚地离开了地窖。

回自己房间的拐角上，他和阿图瓦雷尔撞了个顶头。

深夜里行动的异母兄弟都蹑手蹑脚悄无声息，猛然撞上他人，各自都吓了一大跳。看清彼此后才放下心来，用气声一同问道：“你在这里做什么？”

拐角的幽暗掩盖了继承人的脸红。他很不好意思地率先作答：“我有点饿了。”

傍晚时母亲对异母弟弟的责骂让黑发少年在晚宴上食不甘味，然而心情固然能影响食欲，成长期的身体却不理会他敏感纠结的心思，径自要求着营养。继承人不想在半夜大张旗鼓地叫佣人送餐，便想自己摸去下层，找些东西果腹。

哥哥的因由合情合理，奥尔什方顺势答道：“我也是。”

“你拿了什么？”

一个在去，一个已回，这是再合理不过的发问。男孩未作他想，直接把手中的东西往外递，递到一半，肩胛处钻心的疼痛提醒了他此行的目的并非食物，伸了一半的手也因伤痛而垂了下去。

阿图瓦雷尔看他的动作，以为异母弟弟在故意逗他，一手迅捷地捞起对方手腕，而后被里脊肉和异母弟弟压抑在喉咙里的痛呼吓了两跳。

“你吃生肉——我抓痛你了？”黑发少年问。

奥尔什方以一种诡异的姿势伸展着左肩，以图缓解对侧的疼痛：“不吃——不是——你先放手。”

阿图瓦雷尔赶紧松手：“那这是？”

“是贴在后背上用的。”

黑发少年秀丽的眉毛高高地挑起来，表情并非挑剔，而是兴味盎然：“是平民的‘偏方’吗？功效是？”

奥尔什方知道异母哥哥提及平民生活的理由与其母不同，是单纯的好奇而并非贬损，但这份纯真搁在当下可够好笑了：“平民都吃不起里脊肉，哪里会用来贴后背。”

阿图瓦雷尔站在那里发散思维：“比如，买不到盐时，用自己的汗来给肉调味？”

说完他都被自己给逗笑了：“好像有点难以下咽。可肉要进到自己肚里，汗出自己身上，理论上讲倒也没什么。”

异母哥哥推理得一本正经，奥尔什方想笑又不敢笑：“别瞎猜了，这是没办法的办法。我后背疼，想冰镇一下。”

“必须用里脊肉冰镇？”

“冰的就行。”真是绕不开这块肉了。

“直接用冰袋可以吗？”阿图瓦雷尔谨慎地问。

“不如说，那是最好，可冰袋在——”

“我带你去拿。”异母哥哥掂着脚，一步迈到了他前头。

兄弟二人在自家宅邸，如同做贼般先将里脊肉物归原处，又拐进地窖下的冰窖取冰，再端了一盘后厨的司康饼，七拐八绕地回到了起居区。

这趟午夜的小冒险没惊动任何仆人，让素来不曾离经叛道的阿图瓦雷尔颇有成就感。擎着两个“战利品”的他回头，刚想抒发一下感想，就见一滴冷汗滑落异母弟弟的面颊。

他看上去很不舒服。黑发少年赶忙用手肘按下自己房间的门把手：“快进来。”

阿图瓦雷尔的房间，奥尔什方在刚抵达福尔唐伯爵府邸时来过几次。此后碍于伯爵夫人的禁制，他已有好几年没进来过，这次进来又没有时间细看——异母哥哥之前那一抓，真是扯到他的痛处。现在无论做什么动作，右肩胛都如针扎刀刺般地痛入心扉。

室内光亮，黑发少年看清异母弟弟的脸色，也略显慌张：“对了，你说后背痛，是哪里，怎么弄痛的？”

眼前人并非导师，奥尔什方料想不会收获斥责，就说了实话：“练剑时伤到了。”

“砍到了自己？”

“我有那么笨吗？是——”银发男孩努力在记忆中搜寻了一遍菲尔米安先生说过的话，“是拉伤。”

异母哥哥的表情却并未因此而松解下来：“让我看看。”

“没出血。”

“让我看看。”黑发少年蹙眉，表情严肃，“没出血不代表不严重。皮肤下面的伤，谁都说不好。”

奥尔什方顾左右而言他：“你不是饿了么，先吃东西吧。我回自己的房间。”

“别故作轻松。”

未来家主面容仍稚嫩，说起话来却已带了威严：“你得先重视自己，别人才会重视你。”

他弟弟叹气：“好吧，如果你非要看。”

一如银发男孩所说，外面看上去没有出血。

阿图瓦雷尔在灯下换了个角度，伸出两根手指轻轻地触碰肩胛和脊椎之间的皮肤——若仔细观察，可以看出那里较之左侧有一些肿。

如他所料，指节之下的异母弟弟果然疼得哆嗦了一下。阿图瓦雷尔赶忙拿起冰袋按在上面，并在对方长长呼出一口气后笃定地说：“没有暖身。”

“你猜对了。”

“菲尔米安先生没教过你吗。”

“教过，但——”话在嘴边转了个圈，又被咽了下去。奥尔什方轻微地摇了摇头，“但忘了。”

“为什么忘了？”

“要是知道为什么忘了，就不会忘了。”

“你说得是。”背后传来一点笑声，随后是一声轻咳，“以后不要再忘了。”

“那个……”

银发少年斟酌了一小会儿，忐忑地开口：“很严重吗？能很快恢复吗？”

天生或自然，孩子永远选择先相信比自身年长的人的“权威”，即使仅仅相差两岁也一样。奥尔什方吞了一下口水，补全了自己的提问：“菲尔米安先生告诫过我，我没有遵守。我……不希望他知道我拉伤了。”

“你怕他生气？”

“怕——倒也不怕。”男孩仰头想了想，“不，我不怕他生气。”

“你怕他伤心。”

异母哥哥语气笃定，奥尔什方也跟着点了点头：“菲尔米安先生关心我，我受了伤，他比我更难过。”

背后又有老气横秋的叹息，冰袋随之下移了一点点：“你知道就好。”

“所以，严重吗？”

“我也不是医师，”阿图瓦雷尔挪开了冰袋，仔细看了看异母弟弟的患处，“很难说。毕竟是伤在里面。”

面前的小小背影立刻显得佝偻了：“唉。”

“也许没事。”异母哥哥强自安慰他，“小孩子受伤是常事，没听说谁因为这个就再也没法举剑。”

奥尔什方本来没想到那一层，被阿图瓦雷尔一说，登时出了一后背冷汗：“会、会再也没法举剑？！”

未来家主个性老实，“要是……特别严重的话……”

冰袋下面的身躯挪动了，是银发男孩回头看他的异母哥哥：“你也拉伤过吧，那之后怎么样了？”

阿图瓦雷尔认真地摇头：“没有过。”

“没有过？”

“我从没落下过暖身。”

“你真没劲。”

“总比莽撞好。”

斗嘴戛然而止。异母兄弟静默了半晌，末了，阿图瓦雷尔压低的声音从奥尔什方背后响起：“修习剑术不是一朝一夕的事，你在急什么呢。”

对方还未回答，继承人已经想到了因由。

他当然急。

急着练习，急着长大——长大了，就能离开这个“家”，离开那些谩骂羞辱：惹不起，总躲得起。

不约而同地，异母兄弟一齐轻叹了一声，显然是想到了一处。

“先看看情况吧。”

长久的沉默后，阿图瓦雷尔率先开口：“父亲和菲尔米安先生还有一周才会回来。如果好了，就不必告诉他们；如果没好，就一定得说了。万一……”

他没有把话说完，是为不吓到异母弟弟。可怜对方已晓得会有今后无法举剑的可能，现下愁眉苦脸：“愿战神保佑。”

“愿战神保佑。”异母哥哥跟着重复，依然忧心忡忡地按着冰袋，全然忘却了自己的饥饿。

一周之后，一如异母兄弟的祈愿，肿胀和疼痛一并消失，奥尔什方仿佛没事人般向回归府邸的总管问安，并演练了一番，以示自身并未荒废练习。

不过在演练的最后，男孩还是低着头，坦言自己曾跳过暖身的步骤，并因此吃了苦头。菲尔米安检查了孩子的背部，松下一口气，告诉他那只是轻微的运动损伤，不会有碍他的骑士之路。

“忘记暖身也是常事。”总管笑着说，“我少年时也总仗着身体恢复快，胡乱拼命呢。想来也是，我们受过伤痛之苦后，才会想着用经验来教育下一代。可若下一代没遭过这份罪，又怎么会重视这些细节呢。这一周的伤痛让你记得暖身的重要，也算值得。”

这些话让银发男孩的表情显而易见地明朗起来，仿佛卸下心中重担。比起伤痛，违背师令更折磨他的身心。现下两厢均无事，自是令人欢喜。而异母哥哥面对午餐的炸里脊排哑然失笑的事，因没有人传达给他，便是除当事人外，再无人知晓了。

END


End file.
